The Swimmer Trials
by Beaucephalis
Summary: I have decided to post my fan fiction here. The story is like The Day of the Flyers except for Swimmers, the story goes that Ducky is chosen for a certain trial that no one has ever survived and is about what happens in the lead up and on the day of this big event and the aftermath.
1. Prologue

_**The Swimmer Trials**_

**Prologue: A peaceful day.**

The Bright Circle blazed high in the late morning over The Great Valley.  
In a clearing near the Secret Caverns seven young dinosaurs played. One was a brown Longneck by the name of Littlefoot and it was he who had possession of the pinecone at the start of there game of toss the seed.  
Beside Littlefoot stood two over dinosaurs. Petrie, the small brown Flyer on his right and to his left stood a purple Sharptooth called Chomper, to many other leaf eaters the sight of Chomper so close to the children would be a cause for alarm but in the Great Valley this was considered normal for the small Sharptooth to hang around with his small group of friends.  
Facing the three boy's was the girls team led by Cera the proud orange Threehorn and beside her stood the small light green Swimmer Ducky and the tall pink Fast Runner, Ruby.  
Nearby the six friends stood a plumb green Spiketail called Spike who was Ducky's adopted brother and at the moment he could not be less interested in the game his friends were playing, he was focused on biting the leaves off the large bushes that stood on the edge of the clearing. All the dinosaurs in this clearing are known as The Gang of Seven.  
Each of them where firm friends and they had all been on many dangerous adventures in the past from finding the Great Valley to outmanoeuvring Red Claw in the lands outside the Valley known as The Mysterious Beyond.

"Alright are we all ready?" asked littlefoot to the gang who all nodded in anticipation for the kick off. Littlefoot raised his tail but stopped and looked around at his friends until he spotted Spike on the edge of the clearing. "Hey Ducky isn't Spike playing today?" he asked.

Ducky turned to look at Spike before responding "No no no he is eating now" said Ducky "He won't play till he finishes his breakfast yep yep yep".

"Well lets gets started then" said Cera impatiently "Spike will join us when he is ready"

Littlefoot nodded and raised his tail.

"WHACK!"

The seed flew off indirection of the boy's goal and each team started running to get the seed before the other team scored.  
The game was on.

* * *

At the edge of the clearing a lone adult Swimmer was watching the game intently. Her eyes on her young daughter Ducky.  
Sura smiled as she watched the friends playing it reminded her of what being young was like. Of course she was reminded all the time by the rest of her children but watching The Gang really brought back memories.

Sura sighed and pushed aside her past to focus on the present, she had been really restless for the past few day's ever since she realised that her children would participate in The Swimmer Trials in a few more seasons. "The Swimmer Trials are very similar in contrast to The Great Day of The Flyers" Sura reflected as it required the younglings to prove their abilities in a range of different challenges designed to test each of the abilities a Swimmer must know in order to survive. But the Trials were also a contest as all the Swimmers participating will be ranked according to there abilities and upon completion word of the Trials are taken to other Swimmer herds in The Mysterious Beyond. Swimmers who performed well usually ended up in good herds or in leadership positions. The Trials are always taken before the younglings reach The Time of Great Growing and Sura's oldest children were all ready to face the Trials.

Sura had the brightest hope for all of her children to do well in The Swimmer Trials "Except Spike of course". Sura turned to look at her adopted son who was happily munching away on some green food. Sura knew that the time would come for Spike to leave and learn the way's of his own kind soon and she dreaded that day. She remembered all to well what had happened the first time Spike left with a migrating Spiketail herd during the first cold time that the Valley had seen snow. Spike having to leave was especially hard on Ducky who had followed him into The Mysterious Beyond alone. In the corner of Sura's mind she hoped that Ducky would be more understanding the next time this inevitable event occurred. But for now she just concentrated on how happy everyone was today, then a dark thought entered her mind which caused her to feel a cold shiver run up her spine "What if one of my babies is chosen"  
Sura took a deep breath to calm herself. That thought had terrified her for the last few day's but her mind quickly pushed those dark thoughts away.

Sura resolved that she would not think of that today it was a pleasant day so she might as well enjoy it like her happy go-lucky daughter was just a few metres away, Sura smiled again as she watched the friends play it was a very pleasant day.


	2. An Informative Night

**Chapter 2: An Informative Night**

"Cera pass to me. I am open, open I am" called Ruby from down the field.

However Cera disregarded Ruby, she thought she could outmanoeuvre Littlefoot on her own but she turned out to be dreadfully wrong.

Littlefoot stuck out his left foot just as Cera tried to run past him and not only did he manage to get the seed, he also managed to trip Cera.

"Great" he thought "we will win now with Cera down".

Littlefoot steadily approached the boys gaol which was nothing more than two sticks placed a short distance from each other. Both Ducky and Ruby stood in front of the goal in order to stop littlefoot from scoring but they had forgotten Chomper and Petrie who stood on each end of the goal.

"Right" thought Littlefoot "I'll pass the seed to Chomper and he will kick the goal".

"Over to you Chomper" called Littlefoot and proceeded to pass the seed.

But just as he raised his tail he felt a heavy weight slam into his side. Littlefoot fell to the ground feeling a little dazed but then he saw what hit him.

Spike was running unopposed with the seed in his mouth toward the girl's goal

"Where Spike come from?" stuttered Petrie in surprise.

"He has joined the game he has he has" laughed Ducky as her brother scored the winning goal of the match for the girls team.

"Oh well good game guys" said Chomper "but next Spike we will wait until you finished eating before we start playing"

Spike chuckled before giving a nod that he would not try anymore sneak attacks in the game.

The clearing turned a colourful orange as the sun began to set.

"Well a guess we'll call it a day" said Chomper in a tired voice.

"We'll meet here again tomorrow guys" said Cera

There were nods of agreement from each of the friends and a chorus of "goodnights" followed suit as they all left for their own respective nests.

Ducky jumped on Spike's back as they left the clearing for home but they had hardly gone two steps outside the clearing before they bumped into their mother.

"Mama" Ducky said in surprise

Sura smiled at her two children "Hello you two" she said "that was quite a move you made back there Spike"

Spike opened his mouth in surprise had his mother watched the whole game?

Sura chuckled at Spike's reaction "Yes I saw the whole game Spike and that was a bit unfair the way you sneaked up on Littlefoot".

Spike grinned at his mother's comment.

"It was still a good move though yep yep yep" said Ducky from her place atop Spikes back.

"That it was" agreed her mother "but now it's time to go home, I have some important news to tell you".

"Really what news?" said Ducky who was now clearly exited at her mother's announcement.

"I'll tell you when we get home" replied Sura

"Oh" groaned Ducky but she was very excited over what her mother said and there was no doubt that she would hear all about it at home, so without further ado the trio of dinosaurs headed for home.

* * *

Every one of Sura's children spoke excitedly about what their mother's big announcement would be as they ate their dinner.

Maybe we are going on a journey?

Or maybe we are moving home again?

What do you think mom will say?

The quarries were endless until after they finished dinner when their mother called them. The excited children stood before their mother with tails wagging with excitement and anticipation.

"Children" said Sura and everyone became silent as she prepared to tell them the "important" news.

"Children in a few more seasons it will be the time of The Swimmer Trials".

All her children looked curiously at their mother each one asking the silent question "What is The Swimmer Trials?"

"The Swimmer Trials are a series of contests and challenges that many Swimmers must face before the Time of Great Growing" said Sura.

"These Trials" continued Sura's mate and father to her children: Ruphus "are designed to see if the Swimmers have what it takes to survive and to see if they are suited for leadership and in addition all the Swimmer families compete to see who has the top Swimmers and each Swimmer is ranked according to their abilities".

"So we are all going to do these trials?" asked one of the boys

"No Bold" said Sura "you and the rest of your clutch mates will not take the trials as you are to young only your older brothers and sisters from the first clutch shall take the Trials and Spike of course will also not be taking the Trials for obvious reasons".

"You are also going to begin training for the Trials tomorrow and we will continue that training until the big day" said Ruphus.

The young swimmers now looked very excited.

"But first" said Sura "you all night a good early night sleep."

The young ones groaned as none of them felt like sleeping but both their parents were insistent on getting enough sleep for the next day and soon the sound of soft snores arouse from the Swimmers nest as everyone fell asleep to dream about tomorrow and the day of The Swimmer Trials.


	3. Foreboding and Training

**Chapter 3: Foreboding and Training.**

Ducky stumbled through the dense tropical rainforest in a futile attempt to escape the imposing walls of green on every side of her but to no avail. The rainforest was an unfamiliar land to Ducky, many of the moist covered plants that surrounded her were completely new to her but that was not the real problem. It was the scorching heat that was roasting the poor Swimmer alive. Ducky continued to stumble through the rainforest but appeared to be getting nowhere.

"How did I get here?" thought Ducky, she only left her friends to get a drink and as she had started through the shrub on her way to the watering hole she suddenly found herself here, on the inside of a rainforest. Ducky called out for her friends and her mother in the hope that someone would find her and take her out of this scorching forest but nobody answered her calls. Ducky screamed out until she had no breath and the words died in her dry throat. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her lips were cracking up like the ground on the desert floor when it cracks up from the severe heat.

Ducky continued her journey through the rainforest but she was to busy buried in her own thoughts that she did not see the large tree root ahead of her.

TRIP!

"AHH!"

Ducky squealed loudly as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
By now Ducky was too exhausted to move. She just lay on the ground, panting in exhaustion. She didn't even have the water left to produce any tears. "Water" thought Ducky desperately "need water". Ducky became more and more dizzy as an uncertain amount of time past with no relief to the searing head and unending thirst. She needed to find water to cool herself down and to quench her thirst.

Then somewhere in the Swimmers mind she remembered the types of plants she had been seeing and she also remembered experiencing this type of heat when they were taking Mo to the Big Water, they had nearly reached it when they started to feel this heat and see these plants. Back then she had been riding on Spike's back and as a result was not as tired as she was now. "Perhaps there is water ahead yep yep yep" thought Ducky "and maybe I will find my friends". This thought gave her hope and with what must have been an enormous effort she hoisted herself up onto her legs only to be overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness, she leaned against a tree until she recovered and resumed her journey through the rainforest.

After an uncounted amount of time Ducky fell to the ground, utterly devoid of strength. It was at that moment that she gave up. Ducky sobbed pitifully but no tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I am sorry Spike" thought Ducky mournfully, she would never see her beloved brother nor her dear friends and family again. "I am so sorry...I am...I am".  
The black veil of unconsciousness began to drift across her eyes.

SPLASH!

Ducky's eyes opened wide.  
Then she heard it again, the sounds of splashing and laughter just a few metres ahead. Ducky looked up and a fresh wave of hope engulfed her.  
This unlocked a hidden stash of strength that she did not know she had and with a few more steps Ducky broke through the underbrush and came out of the rainforest to be greeted by a sight that filled her with joy. A large watering hole surrounded by rainforest and in the water were at least twenty young swimmers playing and splashing each other in a merry fashion.

Ducky could hardly supress her joy but she was to tired to cheer, she just walked down to the waters edge and let herself fall into the water. It was a wonderful sensation to feel the cool water upon her parched body. Ducky surfaced and drank for a very long time until her thirst was quenched and it was at that point that one of the other young male Swimmers came up to her.

"Wow I have never seen anyone make it through that rainforest alive, you must be exhausted" said a dark green Swimmer.

Ducky nodded as she was still to tired to speak.

"I'm Swayer" said he said "and you must be Ducky"

Ducky looked up in surprise at Swayer when he called her by her name.

"Yes, we know who you are" said Swayer "your just like us, the best Swimmer in the herd".

Ducky somewhat flattered felt the blood run to her cheeks but she was still to tired to speak.

Swayer eyed her, looking closely at her features then he spoke in a calm voice " Never give up hope Ducky, it is the only reason why you survived the journey through the rainforest". He then gestured to the other Swimmers and said "None of us could have done that and hope is the only thing that will keep you alive during your Trail but your also going to have to trust yourself as well as your family and friends, they will always help you" he said.

Ducky finally found her voice " What are you s-".

"Ducky, Ducky!" called a faint voice that grew louder.

"Ducky wake up!".

Ducky opened her eyes to find herself back in the nest at home with her mother giving her a gentle push "Wake up Ducky it's time to start training" said her mother quietly. Ducky looked around and realised that the rainforest and Swayer had all just been a dream.

* * *

Sura had woken up as the bright circle made it's first appearance above the protective mountains that surrounded the Great Valley. Sura turned to look at her young ones, there was seven of her children all sleeping together next to her warm bulk and past them near Sura's tail slept Spike who was snoring the loudest "As always" thought Sura.

Next to Spike slept Ducky who was shifting restlessly in her sleep. "I am sorry Spike" said Ducky in her sleep "I am so sorry...I am...I am".

"She must be having a sleep story" thought Sura turning to her daughter. "Ducky, Ducky!" she said quietly but Ducky was still asleep.  
"Ducky wake up!" said Sura a bit more loudly, giving her daughter a soft push with the edge of her beak as she said it.

Ducky opened her eyes and sighed.

"It's time to start training" said Sura

Ducky opened her mouth and gave a long tired yawn, while her mother went to wake up the rest of her clutch mates.  
Sura had sixteen children but only nine had slept with her and that included all of her first clutch younglings and Spike, all the rest of her children were sleeping with their father as they did not need to get up early to begin training like their older siblings.

Sura then proceeded to wake Spike, she gave him a firm push but when that didn't work she said to her son "Breakfast is ready dear". That did it.  
Spike quickly awoke when he was tempted with food but when he saw this was not the case he wondered over to a bush and started munching on some of it's leaves.

Ducky was feeling very tired as she ate her breakfast, her mind kept on playing back the strange dream that she had. "Never give up hope Ducky". Swayer's words kept on repeating themselves in her mind but she could not understand why he said them. She and her friends had been on many adventures and they had never really given up hope so why did Swayer tell her not to give up?

While Ducky pondered these thoughts her siblings were working themselves into an excited frenzy.

"What will the Trials be like?"

"What will mom teach us?"

"Do you think we will do well in the Trials?"

The questions continued until Sura called them "Come along dears we are going to the watering hole to begin your training". The excited Swimmers ran to their mother and Ducky climbed onto Spike's back then they all set off.

Upon arrival the young Swimmers asked "can we have a race? can we, can we? please..."

Sura chuckled at her children's antics. "Alright, you'll all race to the center of the watering hole and back".

Each of the Sura's children took up there positions in the water and waited for the mother's signal, while Spike looked on from the bank.

"Ready...Set...GO!"

The children took off and began Swimming very quickly out toward the centre of the Lake.

Sura smiled. To the children this was just a playful game but instead they had actually begun their training for the Trials.

* * *

Ducky was Swimming at full speed by the time she reached the centre of the lake but she didn't want to slow down so she did a wide turn so she would not lose as much speed and began Swimming back. She was neck and neck with her brother Rapid when they were half way back to shore.

She was aware of nothing but her heart beating away at double it's normal speed, they were nearly at the shore and that's when Ducky put on a fierce burst of speed that propelled her ahead of her brother and back to the shore first.

Ducky lay on the shore panting from the intense swim she had just undertaken. "Well done Ducky" said her mother "and well done to you as well Rapid you two were the fastest".

After the young Swimmers all had a break to catch their breath, their mother called them to attention. "The Swimmer Trials" she said "test your abilities of speed like you did in that race but there are many other Trials that test your manoeuvrability, diving to depth, strength, intelligence and the ability to react quickly and correctly and each of these Trials are also contests so you must perform your best to do well. Which is why you will be trained in these abilities to give you the best chance at doing well in the Trials".

"Do you think we will do well?" asked Ducky

"I'm sure you all will" said her mother "Now can any of you tell me why Ducky and Rapid were the first to reach the shore?"

The children were caught off guard by their mother's question so no one was able to answer her.

"It was because they both did wide turns, which allowed them to conserve their speed better then if they did a sharp turn as the rest of you did" said Sura.  
There was a chorus of "Oh" from her children as they all grasped the implications of their mother's statement.

"Now then" said Sura "Let's officially start your training".


	4. A Heart Breaking Conversation

**Chapter 4: A Heart Breaking Conversation.**

Ducky sat on the ground next to Spike, both of them were having lunch along with the rest of The Gang. But Ducky was eating way more then usual, this did not surprise Spike as the training that their mother put them through was intense.

"I hope Spiketails have an easier Rite of Passage then The Swimmer Trials, they look very difficult" thought Spike in the back of his mind, though when he thought about it Ducky had performed the best in each of the exercises their mother gave them. "Maybe that is why she is so tired, she has worked very hard" thought the observant Spiketail.

Spike reflected what his mother had said about the Trials and then he remembered that she had also spoken of Individual Trials, which were set to each Swimmer individually. These Individual Trials posed a different challenge for each Swimmer that must be overcome to successfully complete the Trials.

Ducky was also reflecting on the exercises that her mother asked them to perform.

* * *

**Earlier In The Morning.**

Ducky swam right then left then down at unbelievable speed in an attempt to avoid her various other siblings who were all trying to get a touch on her.

After the race Ducky had listened to her mother talk about the different individual Trials a Swimmer could face then she got them all to go back into the water and selected one of them who would be the maneuverer while the others would be the chasers who tried to catch the maneuverer, her mother had also said that the maneuverer was not allowed to swim from the chases but instead to avoid them as the came.

Ducky was the last to be the made the maneuverer, none of her other siblings had lasted long mainly because she was usually the one to catch them. But now that she had traded places with them the heat was now on her. However she had an advantage over her other siblings and that was that she had actually had the challenge of outmanoeuvring the Great Sharptooth before she had come to the valley, this gave her an edge that her other siblings lacked.

Ducky dived down into deeper waters as to avoid her other sister. Opal. She managed to avoid her sister's lunge, but she turned only to see the rest of her siblings heading toward her in a unavoidable wall. Ducky did not waste time, she put on a burst of speed and with a few strong kicks of her legs she was rocketing toward the surface at full speed. Her siblings saw what she was trying to do but were not fast enough to reach the surface before her.  
Ducky broke the surface, but her momentum carried her forward up and out of the water and over her surprised siblings. Ducky dived under but laid there, that final push had drained her of energy and so she was very grateful to be tagged by her other siblings.

When they all reached the shore Ducky lay on the ground breathing unsteadily while her other siblings crowded around her.

"Wow I never knew you could do that!" said Opal in amazement and all her  
other siblings nodded they like Opal wore expressions of amazement.

"Alright you lot" said their mother "give your sister some room she is exhausted and needs some rest. So we will all break for lunch dears".

It was at that moment that The Gang showed up.

"Hey Ducky, Spike, we were wondering where you were. We waited outside the secret caverns but you never showed up" said Littlefoot as he approached. But upon seeing Ducky lying on the ground breathing in heavily, he as well as the rest of The Gang stopped.

"Are you ok Ducky?" said Chomper obvious concern on his face.

"I'm...fine" replied Ducky in a tired voice.

"Hello kids" said Ducky's mother in her usual cheery voice. "If sorry but Ducky can't play today she has begun her training for The Swimmer Trials".

"The Swimmer Trials?" asked Cera obvious confusion showing on her and the rest her friends faces.

"Is Swimmer Trials like Day of the Flyers?" inquired Petrie.

"Yes it is Petrie, so I think you can understand why she needs to train" replied Sura.

The Gang looked a little downcast at this.

"But you are welcome to watch her practice" added Sura.

The gang immediately brightened up to that.

"Thank you Mrs Swimmer" said Littlefoot and the five friends went over to join Ducky. Who was eating some tree stars by the shore.

* * *

**Back To The Present**

Ducky was feeling a lot better after eating and drinking, so she just lay on the ground next her friends and rested while her siblings replenished themselves.

Sura was a short distance away in another clearing eating some tree stars when a sudden voice made her jump.

"Already got your children training have you Sura?" said an old voice

Sura turned around to see another female Swimmer who appeared to be much older then she was emerge from the underbrush. As was the case She was the high elder Swimmer but she was known to Sura and a few others as...

"Hello Sculra" said Sura calmly.

Sculra was in part the keeper of all the wisdom of the Swimmers but she was also in part the leader of the Swimmer's but so was Sura due to her high standing in the mixed herds and her ability to interact with other kinds as Sculra herself was incapable of doing. In many ways she was much like Mr Threehorn but with a ruthless cunning instead of a short temper. She and Sura had a sort of dual power over the Swimmer herd as they both led it, but neither of them got along very well together with many of the ideas contradicting the ideas of the other. So they seldom spoke except in herd matters.

"Hello to you to Sura" replied Sculra

Sura watched the high elder closely "I did not expect to see you today, I suppose you not here on business?"

"On the contrary I have come talk to you about The Leader's Trial of Destiny" said Sculra slyly.

Sura glared and spoke in a firm voice that she rarely ever used except when she was really agitated "I will have nothing do with that cursed Trial, so if you were thinking of asking me to organise it then you have wasted your trip".

"Oh I would never be so foolish as to ask you to organise this Trial, you have made sure to express your views on it. You have even tried to stop it from taking place the last few times" said Sculra in a sardonic voice. "No I have only come to tell you who I have chosen to take the Trial".

Sura's eyes widened and she then felt the same cold chill run up her spine and she suddenly had a dreaded sense of foreboding about this meeting.

"I have chosen who a believe to be the best Swimmer in the valley to take the Trial and I think that..."

Sura's heart was racing at twice it's normal pace as her fear threatened to overwhelm her.

"Your daughter Ducky will b-".

"NO!" yelled Sura in horror "You can't do this!".

Sculra smiled "Actually you'll find I can".

Sura fell to her knees in a pleading gesture "Please" she cried "Not my little Ducky, I'll resign my position, I'll do anything, just don't let my daughter compete, no one has survived that Trial, You'll as good as kill her".

Sculra's smile became wider.

"Please stop this madness she is just a child" pleaded Sura desperately.

"I have made my choice Sura" said the high elder in a stern voice. "Ducky will take the Trial or I will personally throw her into the raging rapids".

Sura gasped. She could hardly believe what she was hearing "You wouldn't dare. IF YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Sura in rage at this threat.

"You know our traditions better then anyone Sura" said the high elder firmly "and if you resist then I know some characters who will help me. Ducky will take the Trail and that is may final word" and with that Sculra turned tail and left, leaving Sura weeping pitifully on the ground.

It's seemed to Sura that she was in some sort of nightmare. She was faced with setting Ducky a Trial that no one had ever survived. She had watched the Trial take place and it revolted her. She had seen that the stream had turned red with the poor Swimmers blood every time one took the Trial and the screams of the mothers who would never see their children again haunted her.

How was she going to break this news to Ducky? Or the rest of her children? They would be heart broken. It was then that she decided that she would only tell her husband and sister before she told Ducky and she would not tell the rest of her children or Ducky's friends and especially not Spike if she could help it.

Sura got up and dried her tears and headed back to the nest to give Ruphus and her sister: Merri, the terrible news, they would not like it but they all need to know the problem in order to work out what to do next.  
One thing was for sure Sura would do everything in her power to keep Ducky safe.


	5. Panic and a Plan

**Chapter 5: Panic and a Plan**

Ruphus and Merri were also having lunch back at the nest. They were both deep in conversation about the Trials.

"So what's the training plan?" asked Merri.

"We plan to have two training sessions a week".

"How do think the children will go?"

"Just fine Merri, honestly your so much like Sura" Chuckled Ruphus. The difference between Sura and Merri was hardly any difference at all.

"That would be because we are sisters, twins. Do really expect that we wouldn't be similar Ruphus?"replied Merri.

"I'm just saying that you can worry just as badly as Sura".

They both exchanged glances.

"Sura is worried about the Trial of Destiny" said Ruphus quietly.

"I can perfectly understand her, she has campaigned against it ever since she found out about it, but I don't understand why it's called The Trial of Destiny, it doesn't describe the Trial at all" said Merri, who was also worried about "that" Trial.

Ruphus frowned "The name is just a label, so that no one knows it's true nature" he said. The Trial of Destiny was a closely guarded secret amongst the Swimmers but it was anything but a secret as every adult in the valley knew it and despised it.

"I do hope that Sculra sees sense this time. I don't want to see any of the children go to their deaths" said Merri looking down.

"Well for once" said Ruphus "I'm more worried then you".

"You don't think she'd pick any of our little ones?".

"I wouldn't put it past her, you know how much she dislikes Sura, especially after she took in Spike and because of the fact that Sura forsook all the more terrible Swimmer traditions. I have a bad feeling that she won't rest until she can get back at Sura for defying her and the Trial of Destiny is the ideal opportunity. I hope I am wrong". said Ruphus nervously.

"So do I" agreed Merri.

The two Swimmers continued eating in silence, each buried in their own thoughts until they heard the sound of footsteps fast approaching. The two turned around to see Sura arriving. Ruphus and Merri could both tell something was very wrong by Sura's panicked expression. Sura did not stop until she was in the arms of her mate.

"Sura, what's wrong?" asked Ruphus in a concerned voice.

Sura trembled "It's...Ducky". Sura looked up tears were pouring down her face.

Merri and Ruphus both looked at her with concerned expressions. "What had happened?" they both thought.

"What's wrong with Ducky, is she hurt?" asked Ruphus in as much a calm voice as he could muster although his fear showed in his expression.

"She's...She's...been chosen". Sura heard gasps of horror from her sister and mate as they realised what Sura was implying.

"Oh no" wailed Merri.

"We can't let her compete" said Ruphus determinedly.

Sura looked up at her mate "Sculra threatened to kill her if we refused". A fresh wave of tears broke out over her.

"WHAT!?" yelled both Merri and Ruphus.

"That foul son of a tar pit threatened to kill our daughter!?" shouted Ruphus fiercely.

Sura nodded. "She threatened to throw her in the raging rapids".  
Merri's mouth was opened in shock while Ruphus looked furious.  
The raging rapids was a water way that led out of the Great Valley, but the violent waters were impossible to navigate for even the best adult Swimmers let alone a young one who would never make it out alive.

"What do we do then?" said Merri who was on the verge of tears "It seems like we have no choice but to let Ducky take the Trial".

Sura gave a mournful cry "No one has ever survived that Trial".

"She might be the first" said Ruphus in an attempt to calm Sura, but to no avail.

"I bet that is what everybody thought when they heard the news and look what happened to their children what is to stop the same thing from happening to our little Ducky?" said Merri mournfully. She hated to make the situation seem more grim and she did not want to cause her sister any unnecessary suffering but she had to put the situation into the correct perspective.

Sura stopped crying and suddenly made up her mind but she needed to confirm her idea with her family. "Do you think that an adult could survive that Trial?"

The others looked at her blankly.

"I don't know" said Merri

"I believe so" said Ruphus slowly although he failed to see what Sura was getting at, "Ducky is not an adult Sura" he said

"If I am to send my sweet daughter to perform in that good for nothing Trial then I will teach her the Wisdom of the elder Swimmer's. Both Merri and Ruphus stared at Sura in shock. "A child might not survive the Trial but a child who knows the wisdom's of our race might".The Swimmer wisdom's were a whole range of techniques and skills that only a few elders knew, only the most oldest or important elders were ever allowed to learn them.

"Sura" said Merri slowly, she could hardly believe what she had just heard. "Those secrets are forbidden except to the elders".

"It will give Ducky the best chance anyone has ever had" said Sura firmly.

"Your treading in dangerous waters Sura, have you any idea what Sculra would do if she found out?". enquired Ruphus quietly.

"It will be no different then if she did the Trials without the knowledge that I will teach her" said Sura.

"Alright, we're with you but what are we going to tell the rest of the children?" asked Ruphus.

"We won't tell them anything if we have to dear, only us and Ducky should know. I don't know how they'd handle the possibility of losing Ducky. Also I will train Ducky in Hidden Clearing from tomorrow" said Sura firmly.

"And how are you going to break the news to her?" asked Merri

"I'll tell her when we get to the clearing, but you must help cover for me if Sculra should come snooping, if she found out what we're doing..." said Sura.

"Okay we'll cover for you if she comes and I'll train the children and I'll also go and have a chat to Sculra tomorrow, see if I can change her mind" said Ruphus.

"It sounds like we've got a plan then" said Sura. Se felt a lot more hopeful that Ducky could survive.

* * *

The Bright Circle was setting over the Great Valley and Ducky along with her friends and siblings were still at the watering hole waiting for Sura to return. Ducky had already told her friends everything she knew about the Trials and about the training her mother was giving to her and her siblings. None of them noticed how low the Bright Circle was getting until they had finished talking about the Trials. That is when Ducky noticed her mother's absence and called out for her but she did not return.

"Where is your mother Ducky?" asked Chomper "I thought she only left to have lunch then she'd come back and continue your training".

"I do not know oh no no no" said Ducky sounding a little worried. But before any of them could begin to speculate about Ducky's mother's whereabouts she arrived looking very tired.

"Mama" said Ducky running forward to meet her. "Where were you? You never returned nope nope nope".

Sura bent down and gave her daughter a soft nuzzle. "Sorry, I got held up dear, had a talk with the high elder about the trials. Come on little ones it's time we went home" Sura called to the rest of her children.

"Goodnight Ducky" called The Gang as she left for home.

Sura walked toward the nest with her children though she kept an eye on Ducky. "Oh dear" she thought "She was so young and innocent and happy why does she have to suffer like this? She's already been through too much". Sura took a deep breath and quickly brushed a tear from her eye so none of her children would see how stressed she was.

"Sculra was right about one thing" thought Sura "Ducky is probably the best Swimmer of her age in the Valley if anything she has the best chance to beat the Trial and I'll make sure that she is ready when the time comes". Sura felt a little better, maybe the situation wasn't as dark as it looked.


	6. A Long Night

**Chapter 6: A Long Night**

Sura awoke in the morning feeling awfully tired but as she opened her eyes she became fully awake as everything in sight was covered with a thick layer of snow. Sura looked around the nest in alarm. "What's going on? It's not the cold time" she thought in confusion.

Sura turned to check her children but everyone including Spike was buried under a layer of snow. Sura raised herself but as she did, she uncovered a small hollow beneath her belly and it was filled with...

"Eggs? I haven't laid any eggs" said Sura in surprise. "Well not yet anyway" thought Sura who had hidden the fact that she was pregnant. Sura stared around in search of her mate but she could not see him. This made her feel very uneasy.

SNAP!

Sura turned her head to the sound of the cracking stick and saw Merri emerge from the underbrush.

Merri was panting, apparently out of breath. "Sura..." she exclaimed in exhaustion.

Sura was beginning to feel very nervous, there was definitely something wrong. "What is it Merri?" she asked.

"It's...Ducky...Sculra's forced her".

Sura opened her mouth in horror "She's taking the trial?" cried Sura.

Merri nodded.

Sura leapt up from her sleeping spot and set off at a sprint toward Crescent Caves, the place were the Trial of Destiny took place. The Crescent Caves got their name because when the featureless rock in the middle of the fast water was viewed from above it looked like a crescent moon. But underneath was a series of underwater caves that were only accessible to a youngling.  
Sura was running as fast as her legs could carry her, but she feared she would be to late to stop the Trial.

* * *

Finally after what felt like a lifetime of running she arrived at the Crescent Caves, panting with exhaustion just like Merri had when she arrived at the nest.

Sura looked around and saw that the surface of the water was covered by a thick layer of ice and on the bank stood Sculra but their was no sign of Ducky.

"Where's Ducky!" she yelled at Sculra.

Sculra turned around and her face split into a malicious grin. "Where do you think Sura?" she said rhetorically.

Sura glared at Sculra "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" she yelled furiously at the top of her lungs.

Sculra looked like she was really enjoying herself. "Whoa calm down girl I have not done anything to your filthy little piece of excrement".

Sura gasped, her fury building beyond comparison, the sheer nerve of that creature. Sura advanced on Sculra, she felt ready to kill this foul mouthed beast, such was her anger.

TAP...TAP...TAP

Sura stopped and turned her head to look at the ice where the strange sound originated and gasped.

There was Ducky trapped beneath the ice, trying desperately to escape the icy prison that she found herself in.

"Hold on Ducky, I'm coming!" yelled Sura jumping on the ice and slowly advanced to the place where Ducky was trying to break the ice.  
When Sura arrived she pounded fiercely on the ice with her feet but the ice would not even crack.

Sura pounded harder, becoming more and more desperate, how long would Ducky survive in that freezing water? But no matter what Sura did the ice just would not break. She tried to dive through it, just as she had done when Spike fell through the ice at the hot springs but only succeeded in getting a painful headache as she fell onto the ice headfirst and lay there felling very dizzy. When finally Sura regained a sense of control she saw Ducky beneath her. The expression upon her daughter's face was one of fear, Sura pounded on the ice with her fists but to little avail.

"HELP ME!" cried Sura desperately to Sculra but she just stood on the bank grinning. She appeared to relish this moment. Sura turned to the ice again but Ducky had disappeared.

"DUCKY!" screamed Sura in despair, her mind was immediately assuming the worst.

CRACK!

Sura looked up and saw the ice break a short distance and to her relief she saw Ducky clinging to the side of the ice shivering, unable to pull herself out of the freezing water.

Sura tried to get up, when she felt a large weight smack into her, pinning her to the ice then she heard Sculra's voice in her ear. "You will watch this" she hissed in a deadly quite voice.

"Mama!"

"Ducky!" cried Sura reaching out her hand just as Ducky reached out for hers.  
They were almost touching when...

SPLASH!

Ducky disappeared beneath the water.

Sura gasped in horror when her daughter disappeared beneath the water. Sura then looked down through the ice and immediately wished she hadn't. The scene before Sura filled her heart with dread and despair.

Blood, the river was turning red with blood.

"DUCKY!" screamed Sura.

SPLASH!

Sura turned her head to the hole in the ice and froze, her mouth hung open in horror. The head of a large eel like Swimming Sharptooth was sticking it's head out of the water and in it's mouth it held Ducky. She was bleeding pretty badly from the places that the Sharptooth's teeth had punctured her skin around her chest, belly and back but she was still alive.

Sura felt tears fill her eyes as her worst fear was coming to pass. "Ducky NO!" she cried in despair.

"Mama Help" yelled Ducky in pain. She desperately reached out her hand to her mother.

Sura then heard Sculra's voice whisper in her ear. "Take a look at the consequences of defying me".

Sura's face lost all it's colour.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, as she tried to get free of Sculra, but without success. Sura looked back at Ducky and grabbed her hand in hers.

CRUNCH!

Ducky gasped as the Sharptooth bit down on her chest with unbelievable force, blood spurted from her body and dripped into the water. "mama" she managed to say before her body fell limply in the Sharptooths mouth and became still, her hand that was holding onto Sura's dropped to the ice.

Sura froze. It felt like that moment would never end, she just stared at her daughter who now lay dead in the Sharptooth's mouth. Sura screamed into the air in pain, at the loss of her beloved Ducky, tears streamed down her eyes and her head fell onto the ice in utter despair.

The Sharptooth opened it's mouth wide and Sura watched as the Sharptooth slowly chewed it's meal, the sound of breaking bones could be heard each time the beast closed it's mouth then the Sharptooth opened it's mouth and once again Sura could only watch as the bloodied remains of her daughter were swallowed by the foul creature.

Sura closed her eyes tightly in despair, it was the most horrifying sight she had ever witnessed and she could not bear to watch it anymore. When she opened her eyes again, she could no longer see the Sharptooth and Sculra was standing in front of her, with a large rock in her hands.

"Now it's your turn" she said before the rock descended. Sura screamed right before her vision blacked out.

* * *

Sura let out a startled scream as she awoke, breathing heavily she raised her head and found that it was still night and there was no snow or eggs. Sura turned to look at her children. She found Ducky sleeping soundly next to Spike and still alive. Sura sighed in relieve that was one of the most scariest dreams she had ever had. She gently stroked Ducky with her hand, she knew she would not wake up due to the fact that she had slipped some sleeping plants in with Ducky's dinner.

She nuzzled her little one. "Why did it have did it have to be her" thought Sura "She doesn't deserve this". Sura watched Ducky a little longer, to her Ducky was just as happy and innocent as she was on the day she had hatched.

"Darling are you okay" said a quite voice.

Sura turned her head and saw Ruphus laying next to her, there was a concerned look on his face. Sura shook her head. "I had a dream that Ducky was...". Sura stopped, she could not say anything more then without warning Sura broke down in tears.

Ruphus didn't say anything but held Sura's hand in support and nuzzled her gently with his beak until she had calmed down. "I know I have had bad dreams too" he said.

Sura looked up at her mate, "Why?" she asked "Why our little Ducky?".

"I don't know dear, but I know that we'll be there for her, we'll help her get through this together" said Ruphus.

"I'm so scared for her" sobbed Sura.

Ruphus nuzzled her gently "I know dear, I am just as scared as you".  
The couple remained in their embrace, providing each over comfort from the harsh realities of life. Finally Sura stood up and walked over to Ducky and picked her up gently and held her safely in her arms.

"Sura?" questioned Ruphus.

I'm heading off to the Hidden Clearing now, it'll be much easier to get there without Sculra snooping around" said Sura.

Ruphus nodded and took up his mate's place beside their sleeping children. "Good luck you two" he said as Sura left with Ducky.

* * *

Sura found the journey to the Hidden Clearing very easy with no one around. She knew that Ducky would be safe there as only her mate and sister knew of the Hidden Clearing due to the fact that they had found it when they first arrived in the Valley. Sura climbed the steep path near the Thundering Falls. The path was concealed behind some bushes. Sura followed the path until she reached a small cave a little way up the cliff face. Sura walked in through the cave entrance.

It was pitch black but Sura had taken this trip enough times to know where she was going, Sura climbed along the steep path until she saw the dark starlit sky through an opening at the back of the cave, she walked through the opening and found herself in a beautiful little clearing surrounded by bushes and trees that were packed so tightly together that nothing could move through them. A large stream ran through the middle of the clearing and the distant sound of Thundering Falls could be heard over the trees.

Sura approached the tree line and gently laid herself down into an old nest, which she had made when she first came to the carefully placed the still sleeping Ducky down beside her and proceeded to wrap her tail around herself and her daughter.

Ducky yawned tiredly and cuddled up to her mothers warm body. Sura smiled, she knew that this would probably be the last peaceful night that Ducky would have for a while. Sura curled herself around Ducky in a protective posture before she finally went to sleep in that peaceful little clearing.


	7. Many Meetings

**Chapter 7: Many Meetings**

Ruphus walked swiftly away from the watering hole at the lunch break. He had to find Sculra and knock some sense into her, he didn't care how he would do it but he was determined to do all he could to protect his sweet young daughter, who had probably begun her training with Sura by now.

Ruphus remembered what had happened in the morning when he woke the children up. The tide of questions about the whereabouts of their mother and Ducky was enormous. Ruphus had to be clever here in order to keep his cover from being blown. "Well children Ducky has gone with your mother to do some training for the Individual Trials, the training is taken in private so they left early and sometimes it can take a few days, so don't be surprised if they are gone a few days" said Ruphus.

This response seemed to satisfy everyone except Spike who was always very close to Ducky and didn't like the fact that Ducky had disappeared over night without saying goodbye. But he was thankfully okay with it.

Ruphus continued on his trek until he found Sculra by the great tree star tree.  
He advanced cautiously forward.

Sculra turned and caught sight of him and smiled. "Well hello Ruphus" said Sculra in an unusually kind voice "and what brings you here?" she asked.

Ruphus glared at her, he knew that she fancied him, but he already had his lovely mate Sura. Ruphus reflected "This must be another reason why she doesn't like Sura. Sura has taken the mate that Sculra always wanted. Giving Ducky the Trial might just be a way to get back at Sura". The thought disgusted him, that Sculra would try to get back at Sura for silly reasons and the way she would do it was to sent Ducky to her death.

"You know why I'm here Sculra, so you can drop the act" replied Ruphus coldly.

Sculra rolled her eyes "Such a pity, this had to happen but it's not that bad a loss, I mean we could have had many wonderful children, that were ten times better then Sura's" she said in a sweet girly voice.

Ruphus felt his fist clench, he glared furiously at Sculra then he spoke in a very serious and firm voice. "I would not trade any of my children for you even if you were the last female in the world" he said in a angry, low voice. "How can you take pleasure from this? How could you take away Ducky from me and Sura? she does not deserve this".

"I assure you Ruphus" said Sculra in an irritated voice. "I take no pleasure from this, but is she not the fastest Swimmer in your family and didn't she save that young Spiketail when he fell into the river?".

"Ducky was also saved by Sura on that occasion you seem to have forgotten Sculra. Why don't you just let her go and stop the Trial? It is a tradition that we should have forsaken long ago. Look Sura and I will do anything for you to stop the Trial" replied Ruphus.

Sculra eyed him closely, then a wide smile spread across her face. "You'll do anything to save your daughter?" she asked curiously.

"I would".

Sculra smirked and said in a sly voice "My terms are this: you shall forsake Sura and be my mate, Sura will then resign her position as herd leader then she and the rest of her children will then leave the Valley and never return, then I might consider stopping the Trial".

Ruphus stared at her his anger was at boiling point "So after Sura resigns and leaves with her children and I become you mate" he said in disgust. "YOU WILL ONLY CONSIDER STOPPING THE TRIALS!" Ruphus yelled.

He finally lost control and charged Sculra knocking her to the ground and pinning her with his foot. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HAD TO SENT YOUR CHILDREN TO THEIR DEATHS!" shouted Ruphus at the top of his lungs. He didn't notice that he had attracted a few adult Swimmers who watched the scene with numb shock.

Ruphus placed his foot over Sculra's neck and pushed down firmly, he had taken to much from this vile fiend and now he would end her life. Sculra choked and struggled but she was helpless to save herself. This gave Ruphus immense satisfaction but before he could complete the job, he was grabbed from behind by at least three Swimmers and pulled away from Sculra.

Sculra got back to her feet and glared at Ruphus. "I will enjoy watching your dear mate's reaction when her daughter's blood fills the river and all that remains of her is a bloodied bit of flesh!" she hissed fiercely. "I don't know why you bother saving her when you've got more children coming".

"What?" said Ruphus suddenly taken aback.

"Didn't you know?" said Sculra suddenly curious "Sura is pregnant".

Ruphus gasped in astonishment "Sura's...pregnant?" he thought, how could he fail notice, he knew perfectly why Sura hadn't told him, she had done it before: made it a surprise but in this case with the Trials coming up she also did it to stop Sculra finding out in order to keep the eggs safe. "Looks like she failed at that" thought Ruphus, he looked at Sculra.

"Yes, I knew from the first moment Ruphus with all the pregnancies I've seen, I would be surprised if I hadn't noticed" she replied to Ruphus questioned look. "Sura will lay eggs soon so I suggest that you watch your step in the future or those eggs will never hatch".

"You wouldn't dare!" said Ruphus.

"You just make sure that Ducky takes the Trial and no one will get hurt" said Sculra in her sweetest voice.

"Except Ducky, you want Ducky to...". Ruphus was breathing hard and fast he could not bring himself to say it. "Just to hurt Sura. YOUR A MONSTER!" he yelled, he knew their would be no compromise now, this talk was a waste of time, so he played his last card.

"If you harm any of my children, smash any of Sura's eggs or kill my daughter then I will not rest until you share her fate" he said in a deadly voice before he turned and left without another word or backward glance. "If only those other Swimmers had not intervened then Sculra would be dead and Ducky would be safe" he thought "and all this trouble would not be". Ruphus was right, but there was a lot more trouble to come before the big day.

* * *

By noon the news among the Swimmers that Ducky was taking the Trial had circulated around the Valley and it hit many very hard, the possibility of losing such a young, innocent and happy child was just unthinkable and this news quickly spread to the other herds and Grandma Longneck.

As the bright circle began it's decent Grandma Longneck met up with Grandpa Longneck.

"Hello dear" he said as she approached "I'm going to get Littlefoot, it's late and-" Grandpa stopped when he saw the expression on his mates face, she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong dear?" he asked with genuine concern.

Grandma took a breath "You should not get Littlefoot just yet, we need to talk".

"What is it?"

"Do you remember The Swimmer Trials?" she asked

Grandpa seemed to understand what she was getting at "The Trial of Destiny?" he asked. Grandma nodded and began to sob quietly, her mate nuzzled until she calmed enough to talk.

"Sura's...daughter...Ducky has been...chosen" she said between sobs.

Grandpa's face took on a grim look. "Oh dear, she's such a lovely little Swimmer, why did it have to be her?" he said sadly, he sounded like he had aged several years after he heard the news.

"Why don't they...just throw...that cursed Swimmer leader...out? stuttered Grandma through her tears, the news had hit her hard, she always liked Ducky, she was so selfless and kind, to hear that she would probably be dead soon was a very hard prospect to accept.

"Sculra has all the power and only Sura stands against her dear...Does Littlefoot know about this?" asked Grandpa.

Grandma shook her head. She did not want to think about how Littlefoot would react after being told that he would be helpless to save Ducky from death, just as he had been when he lost his mother. "It's not fair on him" said Grandma mournfully "he has already lost his mother and now he is faced with losing one of his best friends".

Grandpa nuzzled her again. "No it isn't" he said "but we can help out Sura, anything we could do to help could make a difference".

"What about Littlefoot?" asked Grandma "we'll have to tell him soon".

"We will tell him when it is the last few days before the Trials, or if he asks but I don't want him to bear this burden longer then he must" replied Grampa.  
The two longnecks nuzzled each other, they knew what they would do.

Finally Grandma asked the crucial question: "Do you think Ducky can successfully complete the Trial and survive?".

"I hope so dear, I hope so" replied Grandpa.

* * *

In the evening, after sundown Ruphus and Merri lay next to each other, the rest of the children were fast asleep. Merri told Ruphus how Littlefoot and his friends had enquired about Ducky's absence, when they came to watch the family train.

"I told them exactly what you told our children and they brought it, I feel so sorry for them, Ducky is in danger and they don't even know about it" said Merri.

Ruphus then told her about his talk with Sculra, she was just as shocked and angry as he had been when Ruphus told her what her demands were.

"That dirty foul mouthed son of a..." she said furiously continuing with her curses. "How could she be so heartless and selfish?" she asked.

"I don't know" replied Ruphus "She just is". He took a long breath and finally voiced his concerns to Merri. "I think we should consider fleeing to the mysterious beyond" he said.

Merri stared at Ruphus, her mouth hung agape.

"Why?".

"Because" said Ruphus "I don't think Ducky can master the Swimmer Wisdoms, you know there is a reason that only elders are allowed to learn then, they are considered way beyond the abilities of a youngling and Ducky's ability to master those skills is the only thing that will save her".

Merri considered what Ruphus said before voicing her thoughts.

"Sura is a good parent and a good teacher, I'm sure she can teach Ducky the wisdoms, and by the way, running is out of the question. Sculra will just sent out word to the other herds that we've been banished and what will we do then? It is a bad idea, we won't survive long and we have too many children to look after" said Merri with reasoning.

"We are about to have a whole lot more"

Merri looked at Ruphus in confusion.

"Sura's pregnant".

The announcement shocked Merri just as it had done with Ruphus.

"That's great news, but why didn't she tell us?"

Ruphus sighed. "She didn't want Sculra to find out, it would mean more danger after she lays her eggs, which won't be long I'm sure, but Sculra already knows, she told me and she already started threatening the loss of the eggs before they are even laid".

Merri pondered this for a while, it seemed that their troubles were only growing bigger and bigger each day, and they could not resist or Sculra would hurt the children and they couldn't stop her, she had many allies while they had none.  
Merri looked up at the sky. "I wonder how Sura and Ducky are going in the Hidden Clearing?" she said quietly.

"I hope those two are okay" thought Ruphus at Merri's statement. He wanted to be there to help Ducky but he had to look after the rest of the children. "and I hope Ducky will be okay" he thought before turning in for sleep.


	8. The Terrible Truth

**Chapter 8: The Terrible Truth**

Ducky awoke in the afternoon after a very good night sleep, she had a strange dream that she and her mother were moving through a dark cave, then through an opening she could see a night time sky which was literally dotted with innumerable stars, all that she remembered was going through that opening and just seeing the starlit sky above and the pleasant smell of water.

Ducky stretched her arms and yawned. That was when she opened her eyes to find nothing in front of her but brown "Huh?, where am I?" thought Ducky in alarm, their was no sign of Spike or any other of her siblings.

Ducky was becoming increasingly worried, all she could see was she touched the brown barrier ahead of her. It felt smooth and warm and was moving up and down slowly. "Like someone breathing" thought Ducky. Finally she knew where she was, in the warm embrace of her mother.

"Mama?" asked Ducky.

There was a slow movement from her mother's body which was closely followed by a long, tired yawn. Then her mother turned her head to look at her, she smiled pleasantly. "Good morning Ducky, sleep well?" she said quietly.

Ducky nodded. "Yep yep yep".

Sura lifted her tail and revealed the clearing. Ducky gasped at the beauty of the little clearing."Where are we? why aren't we at home?" asked Ducky

"We are in the Hidden Clearing dear, only me, your father and your aunt know of this place" replied her mother.

"Why are we here?" asked Ducky looking up at her mother to notice that for some reason she looked way more grim and serious then Ducky had ever seen.

"We are here to train-"

"Why are we the only ones here?, where are our family".

"Ducky!" said Sura loudly in order to get her attention, Ducky looked up at her mother curiously."Your brothers and sisters are safe, back at the nest and we are here because we have to do some special training" she said.

Ducky looked very excited now, she was up on her feet with a wide smile on her face, her tail was wagging very quickly.

Sura put a hand on her daughter and said in a bitter trembling voice "Ducky...there is...something I need...to tell you". she said, as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ducky noticed, her happy expression turned to one of concern. "What's wrong mama? why are you crying?" she asked with concern.

Sura lowered her head and gently nuzzled her daughter, she found it very difficult to break the news to Ducky. She broke off from her daughter, but she kept her head at Ducky's level, so their eyes locked. Ducky's eyes showed worry and concern for her mother, while Sura's eyes showed unimaginable sadness. Sura took a deep breath and dried her tears.

"Ducky" she said quietly, placing her hand gently around her daughter. "There is one Trial that I have not told you about...and it is called The Leaders Trial of Destiny".

Ducky looked curiously at her mother "What is that Mama?" she asked.

"The Trial of Destiny is the highest test that a youngling can face, only the best Swimmer is chosen to take it. The Trial tests everyone of the Swimmers ability to the extreme. Those that complete the Trial will become the next herd leader when they grow up, as they are considered worthy of the title if they complete the Trial, for it is the hardest of all to complete". Sura's voice started to tremble "and...you have been chosen to take the Trial".

Ducky looked excited, it was unlike any of the other reactions that Sura had seen, everyone who had heard about it despaired at the thought, but Ducky did not know what she was facing. "Ducky" Sura said "the Trial takes place at the Crescent Caves, but...no youngling who has ever taken the Trial...has ever survived it.

The words hit Ducky like ton of boulders, she gasped as the realisation suddenly hit her.

Sura continued, what she had to say would not be pleasant but Ducky had to know what she was up against "I have seen the whole river turned red with blood each time a youngling takes the Trial".

Ducky looked horrified, she had her hands over her mouth was now breathing very fast, fear was taking her. Ducky backed away a few paces, before she tripped over a stick and fell on her belly, she was now breathing very fast and her eyes were wet with tears. She spoke in a very small, fearful voice to her mother "I have...to do that?". she asked.

Sura nodded her head once, it broke her heart to watch her daughter struggle like this.

"What about Spike and..." it was all to much for Ducky, something within her gave in and she broke down into tears. She was expected to perform a Trial thet will more then likely be the death of her and upon thinking of her friends and family, Ducky could no longer contain herself "I do not want to do this oh no no no, do I have to do this." she asked.

Sura nodded. "I'm afraid so dear, I've tried to stop it from happening but Sculra threatened to hurt you and if I refused" she said bitterly.

Ducky ran to her mother and embraced her beak. "I'm scared I am I am".  
Sura nuzzled her frightened daughter. She put a hand around her and held her to her chest, she then wrapped her tail around her and hummed softly in an vain attempt to calm her daughter. "What am I going to do?, I'm so scared I-"

"shhhh" said Sura, giving Ducky another comforting nuzzle "I'm here dear, your safe here" she said softly.

Ducky remained inconsolable for a while, she held on tightly to the only stable thing she had: her mother and sobbed loudly. After a while Ducky began to calm down and Sura would be able to tell her the plan. "Ducky just because no one has survived the Trial does not mean you will not survive too, I will help you prepare for the Trial dear". said Sura in a reassuring voice.

Ducky looked up at her mother, her face was drenched in tears.

"I have a plan". said her mother " I will teach you the Swimmer's Wisdoms".

"I already know the Wisdoms mama I do I do." said Ducky.

"Ahhhhhh. but not the Wisdoms unique to your kind dear, I will teach you the skills that will allow you survive the Trial" said Sura.

Ducky's face brightened considerably.

"We will train here in the Hidden Clearing where it is safe" continued Sura "But I need you to promise me Ducky that you will not tell anyone what I have just told you, not your friends or any of your brothers and sisters, not even Spike".

Ducky looked taken aback.

"Why?" she asked in dismay.

"Because" said her mother " this news will be very hard on them and also to keep you safe from the other grown up's especially Sculra, you see dear I'm not supposed to be allowed to teach you the secrets, only other grown-up's can learn them and if Sculra found out she would try to hurt you."

Ducky looked shocked "Who is Sculra?" she asked.

"She is the High Elder Swimmer Ducky" replied Sura "But you must keep away from her, she was the one who chose you to do the Trial so I don't want you to go anywhere near her lest she hurt you".

Ducky nodded.

"Now promise me dear that you will not tell anybody what we are doing" said Sura.

Ducky looked down for a moment, then she raised her head and said in a small quite voice "I promise mama".

Sura smiled and nuzzled her little one.

"Now Ducky" she said more seriously " the skills I will teach you will not be easy to master, they will be very hard, but they will keep you alive so you must try your best to master them and remember dear, no matter how hard it may seem never give up hope".

"Yep yep yep I will do my best and I will not give up hope mama no no no" said Ducky in a determined voice.

Sura smiled again, there would be a time for training but that was not today, right now she was just going to be there for her beautiful daughter."I know you'll make me proud Ducky, I know you will" she said as she nuzzled her daughter one last time. "You'll do it Ducky, I know you will" thought Sura, she would make sure of it.


	9. The Return of an Old Friend

**Chapter 9: The Return Of An Old Friend**

**Four days after the events of chapter 8. **

The Bright Circle rose over the Great Valley in the early morning and Petrie was flying high over the Valley, he always thought that there was nothing like a morning flight it was simply beautiful. The lush Valley below and the cool air around him, this was were Petrie felt truly free. At the moment he was flying towards the Secret Caverns where he would meet his friends, but he altered his course to fly over Ducky's nesting place just as he had done for the past few days. He was trying to see whether Ducky had returned from her training, but just like the last few times neither Ducky or her mother were anywhere to be seen. Seeing this Petrie turned and headed back to the Secret Caverns, but something caught his eye.

Petrie turned in the direction of the north pass and saw a lone female longneck walking through the pass accompanied by a young female longneck which Petrie recognised immediately and with delight he swooped down to greet Ali and her mother.

Ali was walking beside her mother as she entered the Great Valley, she felt a pang of excitement when she entered, she was looking forward to seeing her old friends again, especially Littlefoot, he, whom she had missed ever since she had left the Valley the last time. How great it would be to see him and Cera, the Threehorn. She remembered how they both got off to a shaky start but they were now firm friends. Ali could hardly wait to see them, she wagged her tail in anticipation.

"Hi Ali" called a voice which made her jump in surprise, she looked up to find Petrie hovering above them looking positively delighted.

"Hi Petrie" she replied in a sweet voice "it's so good to see you again".

Petrie blushed deeply "It good to see you too" he said "the others at Secret Caverns wanna come?".

Ali almost jumped in joy at the news "Well sure I'll just ask mom first". She turned to her mother "Mom can I please go with Petrie to the Secret Caverns? My friends are there".

Her mother chuckled "After you've had some breakfast, you can go and play" she said.

Ali ran quickly into the valley and began munching on the nearest tree stars she could find, she was just so excited as she would soon be united with her friends.

While Ali ate, her mother Brace was greeted by Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. "Hello Brace, it's so good to see you again" said Grandma.

"Same to you cousin" replied Brace.

"What brings you back to the Great Valley?" asked Grandpa.

"Well our herd was passing by and Ali practically begged me to go to the Great Valley, I also felt like coming here, so we informed the Old One that we were leaving and now, here we are. I know where the herd is going so theirs no problem in finding them again when we leave. But enough about me, How's everyone here?".

"We are all fine Brace though The Swimmer Trials are going to be held soon and the Swimmer family have already begun training their young, but apart from that everything has been very pleasant here" replied Grandpa, though he didn't mention that Ducky had been chosen for the Trial of Destiny as he knew that Ali was a close friend to her and it would not be pleasant for her to find out that she might lose one of her best friends.

"Swimmer Trials eh?" said Brace "Well then I should say that their are a few Swimmers I met along the way who are going to head for the Great Valley at the time of the Trials".

"We are perfectly okay with that Brace and thanks for the news" said Grandma. "and where is Ali?"

"She's gone to play with Littlefoot and the others, how are they doing?

"Just fine dear" said Grandpa.

"I have to admit that there has been a lot of talk among the Swimmers about a so called Trial of Destiny, I wonder what that is all about?"

Grandpa and Grandma exchanged a dark glance and began to explain to Brace the current situation that they found themselves in.

* * *

Petrie led Ali to the Secret Caverns at a brisk pace as Ali was eager to see her friends again. When they finally reached the Secret Caverns, Petrie gazed out of the underbrush and saw his friends waiting for him. "Ali wait here, we surprise them" whispered Petrie in Ali's ear. Ali nodded and Petrie took flight.

"Where is that Petrie" hissed Cera in an annoyed tongue, she was impatient to start the day as the gang would not start until Petrie arrived.

"I'm sure he is coming here, here he is coming to" said Ruby in her usual manner.

"Me here" called Petrie suddenly and from the underbrush flew Petrie looking very excited.

"Hi Petrie" said Chomper "what took you so long?".

"You see. Now look behind you" said Petrie.

The five friends turned around as Petrie said and...

"Ali!" they all yelled as one and ran over to her.

Ali was almost overwhelmed as she was smothered by her friends. "Hi guys, hi Littlefoot" said Ali in a sweet voice, she was wearing a sweet smile on her face. Littlefoot blushed deeply and his friends laughed at seeing him like this.

"Hi Ali it's so good to see you again" he said coming up to her and giving her a friendly nuzzle, which Ali returned vigorously.

"Well, when you two are done with your business" said Cera in a playful voice.

Littlefoot and Ali disengaged, both looking very embarrassed.

Ali looked at her friends it felt great to be among them again after so long but then she noticed that not all her friends were present. "Where's Ducky?" she asked.

"Oh" said Littlefoot "Ducky's doing some training with her mother in preparation for the Swimmer Trials".

Ali nodded in understanding. "Do you know when she'll be back? I would love to see her, it's been so long" asked Ali.

"We don't know, know we do not, if we knew then we would tell you" said Ruby.

"Her father told us that she should be back in a few days" said Cera.

"A few day's ago" added Petrie. "Me wonder what take so long, but me think Ducky come back by tomorrow".

"Well, we will talk to her father and ask where she is tomorrow if she doesn't show up" said Littlefoot apprehensively. He turned to Ali and asked "So do you wanna play Ali?"

"Oh Yes!" cried Ali in excitement and went to join her friends, though she did wonder where Ducky was.

* * *

**Evening in The Secret Clearing**

Ducky lay snuggled up next to her mother, she was fast asleep as the day had been long and exhausting for her and she just needed the rest, so after dinner she lay down beside her mother's body and fell asleep almost immediately. This did not surprise Sura in the slightest, she had put Ducky through a lot of work in the past few days. Her first priority was to get Ducky's fitness levels up, even though she was already fit and healthy, Sura knew that her daughter would have a better chance at the Trial if she was a lot more stronger, so everyday she would tell Ducky to go on a long run around the clearing, which was followed by a high intensity swim. The first day of this Ducky collapsed with exhaustion when she completed the task, but as the days went by she was able to perform the task quicker and be less tired when she was done.

Sura also gave Ducky tests designed to better her reflexes, manoeuvrability and speed over the last two days. So far Ducky had performed just as Sura expected her to perform: her best. She thought that Ducky was now ready to really be taught the Wisdoms now, for these exercise would also help her to master the Wisdoms and while Ducky thought that she was already learning the Wisdoms, she was really only preparing for them and Sura maintained this so Ducky would not lose heart when she actually began learning the Wisdoms.

Sura had eaten way more green food then she usually did and a lot more varieties of it at dinner and was now considering sleep, the Bright Circle had gone down and she was also very tired, but she was expecting her mate to join her tonight for a short time. Soon, after a long while she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and turned her head to see Ruphus enter the clearing. He walked into the nest and lay down beside Sura. The two nuzzled each other for a few moments before they spoke.

"How's Ducky"? asked Ruphus in a worried whisper.

"She's...okay...I guess" replied Sura in a whisper "It hit her hard when I told her about the Trial, she was in tears for a while, but she's faring a lot better since then and she's doing very well in the exercise's so far but I have yet to start teaching her the Wisdoms, I will start tomorrow though".

Ruphus gave a sigh "Our little one is being asked to much. I worry that she will not master the Wisdoms" he said.

"She has to dear" replied Sura "It's her only chance".

Ruphus nodded, a grim expression was on his face.

"So what's going on in the Valley" asked Sura.

Ruphus then told Sura of how well the rest of the children were going with there training and the excuse he told them and Ducky's friends. He then told her about the arrival of Ali and her mother. Then he told her about his idea of fleeing for the Mysterious Beyond.

"I do not agree with you Ruphus, but I do hope it does not come to that" said Sura.

And finally Ruphus told her of his conversation with Sculra. Sura looked furious when he finished. "I wish those other Swimmers had not pulled you off her, I would give a lot to get rid of Sculra" said Sura with a savageness that surprised and worried her mate.

He put a hand on Ducky's back and gently stroked his beautiful daughter then he turned back to Sura and looked at her tail and found that Sculra's words were true, he could see the large lump in her abdomen where he knew Sura was producing eggs. "Your pregnant aren't you dear" he said.

Sura looked at her mate in astonishment. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Sculra told me, she knew from the beginning" replied Ruphus "and she has already begun threatening the loss of the eggs".

Sura sighed "I was hoping she would not find out, this makes things much more difficult now". She looked at Ducky and sighed again " our daughter is in danger and I will soon be laying eggs". Sura looked at Ruphus and said "I will lay them at our nest and get back to teaching Ducky, you and Merri will have to look after them".

"Sura" said Ruphus in shock "that would be way to difficult for us, you know that".

"It is the only choice we have" sighed Sura.

"No, we can ask the Longnecks, I'm sure they will help us" said Ruphus.

Sura considered this for a while until she finally agreed to Ruphus idea.

"I'll ask them to look after our second clutch younglings tomorrow" said Ruphus.

The two nuzzled each other again, when they disengaged Ruphus bent his head down and gently nuzzled Ducky. "Good night little one, I'll see you soon dear" he whispered.

Ducky gave a soft laugh as her father's muzzle tickled her, but when he disengaged she fell back into a peaceful slumber. Sura and Ruphus both smiled and Ruphus raised himself up.

"Goodnight and Good luck you two" he said and left.

"Goodnight Ruphus" said Sura quietly then she turned to Ducky "and goodnight to you too Ducky". Sura then gave a long yawn and settled her head down and almost immediately fell asleep into the world of dreams.


	10. A Heavy Burden

**Chapter 10: A Heavy Burden **

Ducky walked through the dark cave, that she found herself in. It was pitch black and silent, all that she could hear was her fearful breathing and her heartbeat. She did not know where she was going, it felt like an invisible hand was pulling her through the cave. She was very scared now. "Is this what the Trial will be like?" she thought is dismay. She walked on aimlessly through the darkness and that is when she saw it: Light. There was light coming from a cavern just up. Ducky immediately felt much better seeing the light, she ran over to the light. She entered the cavern and slipped on a slope that she had not seen.

"WHOA, OH NO!" cried Ducky as she fell, she was falling down a slippery, stony slope and heading towards the ground at an uncontrollable speed. Ducky screamed, there was nothing she could do to slow her descent towards the hard ground, she was only a few feet away.

SPLASH!

Ducky plunged into icy water that she had not know was there, the sheer coldness of the water knocked all the air out of her, but once she regained her bearings she swam up to the surface. Ducky gasped for air as she broke the surface and looked around. She was in a large circular cavern that was largely filled with water that was usually as still as rock but was no longer due to all the ripples Ducky sent out when she fell into the water, there was a small bank on the shore and a hole in the roof where the light came from, the whole cave glittered as the light that penetrated the cave was reflected off hundreds of shiny stones along the cave wall. Ducky quickly swam to the shore but she had trouble getting out due to her uncontrolled shivering.

"Grab my hand" said a voice.

Ducky looked up to see a dark green Swimmer about her age standing on the bank, he held his hand out to her. Ducky grabbed his hand and was pulled from the water by the dark green Swimmer, who she suddenly recognised.

"Swayer?" she asked in astonishment.

"Who else?" replied Swayer as he pulled Ducky onto the shore. Ducky lay there shivering for a while, Swayer held her close too his warm body, in an attempt to keep her warm and finally after a time Ducky stopped shivering and looked up at Swayer, she had a confused expression on her face.

"Where are we?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"I haven't got a clue Ducky, but at least your all right" replied Swayer

Ducky stared at the shiny stones, they were beautiful. Then Ducky's eyes caught sight of one shiny stone that drew her attention, A round Sapphire that was the colour of light blue on the outside but when she stared into it she could almost see a darker shade of blue in it's depths. The light that hit the sapphire was utterly mesmerising and it made the surface of the gem look like it was moving, it was like looking into water.

"Wow, this is beautiful it is it is" said Ducky.

"I agree" said Swayer. but his voice changed to a more serious and grim tone "so how have you been Ducky" he asked.

Ducky looked at Swayer with a blank expression. "I am fine yep yep yep".

But Swayer was not fooled, he looked into her eyes with a sad expression and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ducky almost broke down when he did this, she took her breath and despite the promise she had made to her mother she began telling Swayer all that had happened from when she learned about the Trial of Destiny.

When she finished, she was breathing heavily. Swayer held her hand "I am sorry Ducky, truly I am, but there is hope, remember that your mother is teaching you Wisdoms that will allow you to survive" Swayer closed his eyes and a small tear fell down his cheek. "I wish I had a mother like yours, I never knew my mom."

Ducky looked shocked now it was her turn to comfort Swayer. "I am sorry I am I am" she said putting her hand on Swayer's shoulder.

"I lost my mother to Sharpteeth before I hatched" said Swayer "I know that your mother will do all she can to protect you, don't waste her knowledge, for you are going to need to listen to her in order to master the Wisdom's.

Ducky nodded. "I will Swayer I promise" she said.

Swayer smiled then said "Ducky if ever you fell like you are failing then I suggest that you look for a elderly Swimmer called Cyrest, he will help you".  
Ducky nodded but suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Ducky practically jumped with a cry of surprise as she was woken up by her mother. Ducky looked around to find herself back in the Hidden Clearing instead of a crystal cave and with her mother instead of Swayer.

"You alright dear?" asked her mother, she was wearing a concerned expression on her face.

Ducky yawned tiredly and nodded.

Sura smiled, at her and raised herself up, Ducky got up feeling awfully weary, as she went to eat her breakfast. That's when she noticed her mother eating from several large piles of green food but there was a whole range of different plants in each pile. Ducky knew that her mother, being an grown-up needed a lot of food to sustain herself but this was way more then what she would usually have.

"Are you okay mama?". she asked sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine dear" replied her mother

Ducky was not satisfied with this answer but before she could bring it up, her mother got up from her meals and walked to the stream.

"Come Ducky" she called.

Ducky followed her mother to the water's edge, there her mother dipped her head in the water as if she was taking a drink, but she also put her arms in as well. Ducky looked at her mother in a confused manner, she had no idea what her mother was doing or what she wanted her to do, Ducky watched but her mother did not raise herself out of the water for a while. Finally Sura pulled her head and hands from the water and in her hands was a strange blue, green water plant. Sura laid it on the ground in front of Ducky.

"This plant Ducky is called Night Light" she said "It is called that because when you crush it". Sura took the plant and crushed it in her hand, then she lowered her hand into the water and mentioned Ducky to watch. "It glows" she finished. Sura and she opened her hand to reveal the same plant but it was now glowing with an eerie blue light.

Ducky opened her mouth in amazement.

"This plant grows near underwater caves and sometimes inside them, where there is light" said Sura. "Ducky when you do the Trial the cave that you will swim through will be pitch black but with these-".

"I will be able to see I will I will" said Ducky in excitement.

Sura nodded "But you should know dear that the glow doesn't last forever, but the larger the plant the brighter the glow and the longer it will last. Do you understand?".

"Uh ha uh ha" said Ducky nodding her head.

"Come dear it is time we moved on to the big stuff" said Sura. Though in her mind she was worried if Ducky would be able to master this and that this would not just be another set back before the Trials.

* * *

It was evening and Ducky was in her mother's embrace, she was holding on to her mother tightly and crying all the while, it had been a long, hard day for Ducky, she had finally begun to learn the actual Swimmer Wisdoms but they were way more harder then she thought. She listened carefully when her mother explained that how underwater her sniffer could be just as effective as Chomper's on land, what the different types of currents were and how to navigate each one to her advantage, how her hearing will become vital when she does the Trial and about different types of manoeuvres.

The theoretical sessions had not gone that bad for Ducky it was when the practical sessions began that things started to get harder. She began with basic manoeuvres but they were all ones that she knew or mastered but when they moved onto the more complex manoeuvres she kept on leaving with massive bruises all over her body as she messed up each one. When she tried to use her sniffer, she found it no different from what it was like on land which was really frustrating for her.

Finally when she tried to navigate the currents it all became too much. She was swept away three times and on each occasion her mother had caught her by the tail and pulled her to safety. Finally when she was doing a hearing exercise she lost control even though she was doing well, but her mind was to clouded with fear. She had got out of the water and ran to the nest where she broke down into tears.

Now Ducky was within her mothers embrace and faring no better then she had the day she learned about the Trials.

Sura held her daughter in her embrace, she looked very worried for Ducky The day had started well enough but at the moment it appeared that Ruphus was right about Ducky not being ready to learn the Wisdoms. Sura needed to come up with a new approach or Ducky would not be ready to face the Trial and if she wasn't ready...

Sura shuddered at the thought. She gently caressed her daughter.

"I can...not...do it...no...no...no" sobbed Ducky in despair.

"You will do it dear" said her mother in an encouraging voice. "I know you can" Sura nuzzled her little one.

"I am...so...scared" said Ducky, trembling.

"I know dear, but your safe now" said Sura in a soft voice "don't let fear rule you dear".

Ducky nodded, though she was still in tears, she held on tightly to her mother like a frightened hatchling. "But she has a good reason to be scared" thought Sura. Then an idea hit her. "I'll tell you what dear, when the Bright Circle rises we will go home and you can play with your friends, okay".

Ducky looked up at her mother, she looked much more brighter. "I would like that they much mommy yep yep yep".

Sura nodded "Just remember your promise dear" she said calmly. "But come along my little one, it is time for sleep".

Ducky nodded and lay down beside her mother and almost instantly fell asleep, due to how tired she was.

Sura looked at the night sky for a while after Ducky had fallen asleep, she pondered the options she had ahead of her, she had allowed Ducky this welcome respite and in that time she would also lay her eggs. But she was close to despair, the Wisdoms did appear to be way too challenging for Ducky at her young age and yet they were her only chance. Sura knew that she was in a very tough predicament and her daughter was bearing a burden that was way beyond her young and happy innocent self to bear.

If only Sculra had not chosen her. Sura felt her blood boil in anger when she thought of Sculra, if she wasn't around then Ducky would be safe. "Then perhaps it is time to get rid of her for good" thought Sura.

This was highly unusual thinking of Sura as she never considered killing, it just wasn't in her nature but in this case she would do anything to protect her little Ducky.

"I know what I'll do" thought Sura in resolve before turning in for the night.


	11. Questions Unanswered

**Chapter 11: Question's Unanswered**

The seven friends Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Ali were all walking together towards the Swimmer nest, they had hoped that Ducky would return but so far they had not seen her, so just as Littlefoot had said the other day: they would ask Ducky's father about Ducky's whereabouts. When they arrived they were greeted enthusiastically by Ducky's younger siblings.

"Hi guy's" said Littlefoot.

"Hi Littlefoot" replied a light brown Swimmer called Echo. "What's going on?".

"We were wondering when Ducky will come back" said Ali in her friendly voice.

Echo looked a little downcast when he next spoke "We don't know, she has not yet returned nor has mom".

They all exchanged worried glances, having Ducky gone for this long, along with her mother made them all a little uneasy. "Well do you know where they've gone?" asked Cera.

Echo shook his head.

"Only Dad knows...I think" said Opal.

"Well then we'll ask him" said Littlefoot "feel free to join us guys".

"But Dad left earlier on" said Echo in a bitter voice.

"That won't be a problem" said Chomper, pointing to his nose. "I'll find him with my sniffer" said Chomper proudly and with a few sniffs he had found the trail that he was looking for. "Follow me" he said. Without further delay the seven friends accompanied by Ducky's siblings left the nest and followed Chomper.

It did not take long to find Ruphus with the help of Chomper and his sniffer. They were about to come out into a clearing when they heard voices, that Littlefoot recognised as his Grandparents. They all hid in the foliage and looked out into the clearing to find Mr Swimmer greeting Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. They all watched and listened to this important meeting.

* * *

"Hello Ruphus" said the two longnecks in union.

Ruphus kindly greeted them then said "I was hoping to talk to you"

"We thought so too" said Grandpa in a grim voice. "We thought you might want some assistance".

"You were right" said Ruphus, he looked up at the two longnecks "I suppose you've heard the news?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes, we know that Ducky is going to take The Trial of Destiny. You have our deepest regrets Ruphus" said Grandma quietly. "Ducky deserved much better then this". Ruphus nodded solemnly. "We have come to offer assistance to you" added Grandma.

Ruphus smiled. "It feels much better when you know you've got allies" he thought. "I thank you, because I am in need of assistance". Ruphus hesitated "please don't tell anyone this but Sura is training Ducky in the Wisdoms of our race in a secret place".

The two longnecks looked shocked at this "but aren't those wisdoms forbidden to all but the elders?" asked Grandpa.

"Yes they are, which is why I need your help, if Sculra were to find out what Sura is going...well its better left unsaid. So I need you to help me cover up for her absence if she comes around".

"Of course Ruphus" said Grandma.

"And another thing, Sura is pregnant".

Grandma and Grandpa both had expressions of joy on their faces. "Congratulation's" they both said. But Ruphus did not join in there little celebration as a matter of fact he looked very grim.

"Sculra has threatened to destroy the eggs after they have been laid".

The two longnecks gasped in shock, never had they expected this. "She did WHAT!?" said Grandpa in outrage, he did not want to believe it. Normally he was slow to anger but this deed was just outrageous to the elder longneck.

"Yes she threatened to smash her eggs" said Ruphus in a tired voice. "I tried to negotiate with her, tried to make her stop the Trial of Destiny a few days ago and she said that she would only consider stopping the Trial if I became her mate and Sura along with our children left the Valley forever".

Grandpa shook his head, he looked very angry and Grandma longneck looked very mournful.

Ruphus continued "With Sura training Ducky and me trying to train the rest of the children and Merri looking after our youngest children it will become to difficult to protect the eggs when they are laid so I ask if you could look after my second clutch younglings".

Grandma and Grandpa exchanged glances while Ruphus waited impatiently. Finally the two longnecks addressed him again. "We would gladly help you in this endeavour Ruphus" said Grandpa. "It is the least we can do for Ducky" said  
Grandma.

Ruphus smiled "Thank you, I will not forget this. I just hope that..."

"We know Ruphus, give our best hopes to both Ducky and Sura, your secret is safe with us" said Grandma. The two longnecks then turned and left. Ruphus stood there in the clearing for a short while, before he left.

* * *

The seven friends and Ducky's siblings had all heard the entire talk that Ruphus had with Grandpa and Grandma. It made each one curious but it also made them nervous, there was obviously something going on that the grown up's were not telling them. Littlefoot reflected on what he had just heard. "Ducky is learning forbidden wisdoms at a secret place, her mother is going to lay eggs, her father tried to stop a thing called The Trial of Destiny from taking place, someone called Sculra was threatening to smash the eggs after they were laid and my Grandparents are going to help Ducky's family. What was going on here? What's with all the secrecy?" Littlefoot also didn't like what he had heard about this Sculra, she did not sound like a nice person to cross and it made him extra worried of Ducky.

"What on earth was that all about?" asked Cera.

"Me no know" said Petrie.

"Mommy is going to lay eggs" said Opal in joy. but her brother looked worried.

"Didn't dad say that someone called Sculra threatened to smash our mom's eggs?" asked Echo in a worried voice.

"I think so" said Chomper

At that moment everyone suddenly started asking questions, it was a chaotic sound as everyone voiced there concerns.

"QUIET!" yelled Littlefoot over the confusing halo of noise. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "One thing at a time" said Littlefoot calmly "So what is this Trial of Destiny that Ducky is going to take, do any of you know it?" he asked the Swimmers. But they all shook there heads.

"We've never heard of it" said Opal "and I don't like how the grown up's faces were scared, I have a very bad feeling about this Trial". The others nodded they all had the same bad feeling about this particular Trial.

"And why did they all act like it was supposed to be a secret?" asked Ruby.

"Perhaps it's because they don't want anyone to know DA" said Cera sarcastically.

"I don't know about you" said Echo "but I think it is about time we got some answers". Their were murmurs of agreement from the other children. "Okay we'll head back home and ask dad what he knows"

"Okay" said Ruby " If Ducky needs help then we should know so that we can help her, then she won't need help anymore".

And without further ado the young dinosaurs headed back to the Swimmer nest.

* * *

The Friend's soon arrived back at the Swimmer nest to find Ruphus drinking at the stream. He hadn't noticed them yet. They all stood behind him, waiting patiently for him. Finally when Ruphus finished his drink, he turned around and jumped in surprise.

The children laughed hysterically when he jumped.

Ruphus felt a little embarrassed, but he quickly regained his composure. "Hello children" he chuckled.

A chorus of "Hello's" broke out from the children.

"What's going on?" asked Ruphus.

The children all exchanged glances. Littlefoot finally spoke up.

"We were wondering w-".

"Hello Children" came a sudden voice.

Everyone turned around to see Sura walking towards them with Ducky walking along beside her.

"Ducky!, Mom!" shouted the children enthusiastically.

Spike ran over to Ducky and pressed his muzzle to her, before proceeding to lick every inch of her with his tongue. Ducky laughed happily, all her weariness had vanished upon seeing her friends.

"Spike stop it" she laughed. Spike stopped but only to be replaced by Petrie who practically collided with Ducky from the air. The two fell down in each others embrace.

"Petrie" said Ducky in delight, but all of a sudden she was smothered by the rest of her friends and siblings. When they all gave her some room she was nuzzled on both sides by her father and aunt. That was when she noticed...

"Ali?" said Ducky in joyous voice.

Ali smiled "Hi Ducky, long time, no see".

Ducky ran up to Ali and they both embraced each other.

"I missed you" said Ducky before disengaging.

Sura smiled, she felt a lot better now that Ducky was home, in the company of her family and friends, she walked over to Ruphus and nuzzled him. "We'll talk later" she whispered in an undertone. She did not want to disturb this precious moment.

Sura would come back to her present soon but for now she resigned herself to this moment. Meanwhile Ducky was being questioned by everyone about where she had been. Sura quickly stepped in to avoid her cover being blown. "Now children leave Ducky alone, she's had a tiring few days and does not need to be pestered as soon as she gets home". The children did as they were told as they had completely forgotten what they had overheard when they saw Ducky come home.

"Wanna play?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yep yep yep" said Ducky and with that the children ran into the river and started splashing in it's waves.

Sura wiped a tear from her eye "This is how it's meant to be, if only it could be like this again" thought Sura as she watched the children play. This only hardened her determination, she would do anything to save Ducky and what she had in mind to do was anything but pleasant, it was a desperate measure but if it would save Ducky she would be prepared to sacrifice herself to a Sharptooth, so that her daughter would live.

"Ruphus?" she called.

"Yes dear?".

"I need to talk to you" said Sura. It was time to put her plan into action.


	12. Flight From Destiny

**Chapter 12: Flight From Destiny**

It was night time in the Great Valley and Sura and Ruphus were deep in conversation, nearby the sleeping spot lay Merri sleeping beside a small nest, it was made of dried mud and inside were at least seven of Sura's newly laid eggs in a bed of leaves that covered the bottom, this provided warmth for the eggs and would also provide a soft bedding for the babies when they hatched and it would also be very useful when the babies relieved themselves, because all the parent would have to do is replace the leaves, which was better then a bear nest which would revert back into mud when any liquid was poured on it, Sura had been through this problem with her first clutch when she was younger and inexperienced at parenting and was in no mood to repeat that mistake. The youngest children in the Swimmer family were all absent, they were sleeping with littlefoot and his Grandparents. But the quiet peace of the nest was suddenly disturbed.

"WHAT!?" cried Ruphus so loudly that the older children shifted in their sleep.

"Quiet! dear, you'll wake the children" said Sura in a hushed voice. Ruphus closed his mouth and stared at his mate in numb shock, what she had just proposed was so out of character for her, Ruphus never expected to hear his mate even consider killing and yet here was Sura giving him details of her plan to assassinate Sculra.

"It's possibly the only option we have left dear" said Sura "If Sculra was not around then there would be no Trial of Destiny and our daughter would be safe and so will everyone else from that horrible fiend".

Ruphus was hesitant in his answer, Sura's logic was perfectly sound, if Sculra was dead then there would be no need to run the Trial of Destiny as she was the only one who supported it, but the other Swimmers only backed her up because of fear of what Sculra would do to them if they refused.

"Sura this is not a good idea" said Ruphus slowly. "You are staking everything on this and it is not a good bet. We don't even know if Chomper has killed before".

"I'm sure he has and I know that he would help a friend, as soon as he is told of the danger that Ducky is in, I'm sure that he will do it" said Sura grimly.

"Sura" said Ruphus in an agitated voice "persuading him to do this would only mean telling him about The Trial and you know what he'll do, we will have all his friends and our children to answer too".

"and if Chomper succeeds then we won't need to worry about the Trial, Ruphus" replied Sura.

"That's if he succeeds" said Ruphus in an unconvinced voice. "Sura if you do this then what makes you so different to Sculra?" he asked.

"At least I'm not doing it for selfish reasons, but to save my daughter, do you want the river to run red with Ducky's blood Ruphus? Do you want to see our lovely daughter dead?" asked Sura rhetorically.

Ruphus sighed and looked down, he remained in this posture for a while until he said "I don't want to lose Ducky, but I also do not want to have blood on our hands. What would happen if we failed and Sculra found out about our plans Sura?"

"It's the only way dear" said Sura in a tearful voice "I would sacrifice myself to a Sharptooth if I know it will save Ducky".

"But you don't know whether this risk will pay off" said Ruphus

But before Sura could respond another voice entered the debate. "I do not want you to risk it, oh no no no".

Sura and Ruphus turned to see Ducky standing beside them, she was wide awake and had a worried look on her face. Sura and Ruphus looked awfully shocked at this unexpected development. "What are you doing up dear?" said Sura in a more calm voice then she had used before.

"Couldn't sleep" said Ducky simply, her face took on a more pleading look. "Please don't put Chomper up to this please please pleeeaaassse" she begged.

It was obvious to both parents that Ducky had heard the whole conversation so far. Neither Sura or Ruphus was sure about how to respond to this delicate situation.

"This is a last resort dear" said Sura in an attempt to explain to her daughter. "We did not reach this decision lightly but if Sculra was gone then you would not have to do the Trial". But her daughter was not convinced.

"I do not care if it is the only choice left, I do not care if I will have to take the Trial, just do not ask this of Chomper it is not right oh no no no" said Ducky firmly.

Her parents stared at her, looks of disbelieve on both there faces, both hardly knew how to respond to her. If they asked Chomper then their daughter will probably take the Trial and if they did not then the result would be the same, either way they lost.

"Pleeeeaaaaaasse" said Ducky, pleaded the young Swimmer, her eyes were open wide and filled with tears while her hands and beak were both trembling. It was almost impossible to resist her when she was pleading like this.

Sura exchanged a worried look with Ruphus and gave a long sigh "Okay dear, we will not try this, satisfied now?"

"Yes yes yes" said Ducky in a way more cheerful voice, she begun to turn when her mother addressed her again.

"Ducky, we will return to the Hidden Clearing tomorrow to complete your training" she said. Ducky looked awfully sick now, she appeared to go a little greener.

"I do not want to do that training nope nope nope" she said in the same pleading voice she used before.

Ruphus slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head but Sura put a comforting hand on Ducky's back and said in the softest voice she could muster "I know you don't, but if you don't then how will you survive the Trial? I was willing to make an exception when it came to Chomper, but not here dear, this is a task that you must do and I will do all I can to help you accomplish it".

Ducky looked down sadly and nodded once. "Come on dear it's time you got back to sleep" said her mother quietly. Ducky did not protest, she walked over to Spike and curled up beside him and fell asleep.

"Well looks like we can forget this ridiculous plan after all" said Ruphus, sounding relieved.

Sura looked at her daughter, "Sometimes Ducky is to selfless for her own good" she thought. "Okay dear, we'll forget this plan" said Sura to Ruphus who nodded. "Goodnight" they both said before turning in to sleep.

* * *

Ducky trembled violently in her sleep, bad dreams were plaguing her.

Ducky was swimming as fast as she could through the darkened passages of the Crescent Caves, her heart was working overtime. Fear had completely overpowered Ducky as she swam, the caves scared her but it was not the darkness that made her scared it was the feeling that she was being watched when something large and dark as the water she swam through, moved out of an opening nearby and disappeared again in a flash just like a ghost. Ducky swam at full speed in an attempt to escape the claustrophobic caves, she longed for the company of her friends and family, but down here not a soul could be seen.

The water was also way more colder then what she used to, Ducky shivered as she swam, the currents were also unpredictable and sudden, Ducky would often be slammed into the wall of the cave by a sudden rush of water.

Ducky was easily scared and she would get scared very often but she was never as scared as she was now, she was terrified. Everything was dark and she was totally alone and separated from all those who cared about her and the feeling that she was being watched added greatly to her fear. The cold was also slowing her movements and she was finding that it was way more difficult to swim due to all her shivering which was becoming more and more uncontrollable every second and to add to that her whole body was hurting due to all the times she had collided with unseen rocks that the current had forced her into, Ducky thought she was bleeding, that would explain how weak she felt.

"I do not like this nope nope nope" she thought. " I want to get out of here I do I do".

But no matter where she went or how fast she swam, Ducky felt like she was getting nowhere at all, everything looked the same, just the same senseless blackness. Ducky felt her way along the cave wall then a dim light came from a chamber ahead, Ducky's heart raced maybe it was a way out!

Ducky swam toward it, she entered a small cavern that was dimly lit by a tiny hole in the roof of the cave, where the light came through but Ducky could not fit through the tiny hole. Ducky looked down and stared at the cave floor and saw a small plant growing in the light.

"Wait, that's the plant mom showed me" thought Ducky. "Night Light".

Ducky swam down to the plant and pulled it out of the ground and just like her mother had taught, she crushed the plant in her hands, when she opened them up, the cave she was suddenly illuminated by the eerie blue light. But Ducky immediately wished that she hadn't illuminated the cavern as when the light produced by the plant flooded the cave, she saw that she was almost beak to beak with the skeleton of a young Swimmer, she quickly turned around only to find more bones.

With a pang of horror Ducky realised that she was in a boneyard, which was littered with the bones of all the other Swimmers that had taken the Trial before her. Ducky suppressed the strong urge to scream, she swam as fast as she could through a second opening in the cave wall, the Night Light illuminated in her hand provided the light that Ducky needed to see where she was going.

Ducky heard a cracking sound behind her, like the sound of a tail hitting a rock. Ducky turned her head and she suddenly saw a large dark shape behind her, illuminated by the light, Ducky gasped in horror to see a Swimming Sharptooth coming up behind her, it's teeth gleamed coldly in the blue light. Ducky screamed in fright and whole lot of bubbles emerged from her mouth and the Sharptooth suddenly swam at breakneck speed towards her. Ducky swam as fast as she could, away from the predator but she was too slow.

CRUNCH!

Ducky gasped as pain racked her body, she looked back to find her tail bleeding badly, the Sharptooth could not be seen behind the thick wall of blood but she knew it was there. Ducky held her breath as she swam, the pain was unbelievable and the cold did not help, it made the wound sting like mad, but she swam on until she emerged through another passage and found that she was suddenly facing a dead end. Ducky turned around but she was already trapped by the massive bulk of the Sharptooth.

"I'm so sorry mama. I failed. I will not make it". she thought in despair, there was no doubt in the distraught Swimmers mind that these were her final moments.

That was when she noticed it, out of the corner of her eye, a small crevice at the back of the cave that was large enough for her but not the Sharptooth. "If only I could make it in there" she thought.

Ducky turned tail on the Sharptooth and swam as fast as she could toward the crevice. The Sharptooth saw what Ducky was trying to do and as she turned it raced forward and bit down on her tail.

CRUNCH!

Ducky grimaced in pain, without looking back she kicked her legs hard in an attempt to free herself. The Sharptooth suddenly jolted it's head backwards and opened it's mouth then jolted forwards. Ducky was thrown into the back of the Sharptooth's mouth but the jaws was still open, Ducky swam with all the speed she could muster in a desperate attempt to escape the creatures giant maw, she was halfway across the teeth when...

SHLUCK!

The jaws of the Sharptooth came down upon the middle of her body, Ducky screamed in pain, blood exploded into the water, almost blinding her.  
Ducky groaned, she could not move without experiencing intense pain, she realised now that the Sharptooth had deliberately opened it's mouth so that she would swim right into it's trap.

As Ducky became overwhelmed by pain she was able to make out one last thought "At least it will all be over soon yep...yep...yep".

The Night Light plant that Ducky had been holding onto suddenly went dark as Ducky's last hope was extinguished and the predator munched on it's hapless victim. Ducky's eyes closed for the last time as she was sucked down the gullet and into the belly of the Swimming Sharptooth and everything went black.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ducky awoke with a terrified scream.

Ducky jumped up in fright, breathing fast and heavily, she had just had the most scariest dream that she ever had. Ducky looked around to find herself at home in the nest, with her mother, father, siblings and Spike, all still sleeping because it was still several hours away from daylight. Ducky looked to her left to find Spike, that's when she felt a strange and pleasant relieving sensation from her rear end, it felt like hot water was being tipped on her tail but when she looked back, she was startled and very embarrassed to find the lower part of her body was wet as was the small area around her, an unpleasant smell arose and Ducky put a hand one her nose.

Ducky's mind deducted "It must have been such a scary dream that I..."

Ducky's face flushed red with embarrassment "It is a good thing nobody is up yet" she thought or she would be a laughing stock for her other siblings.

Ducky's breathing started to return to it's normal rhythm but she was still scared half to death. She knew that she would soon have to resume her training, that unpleasant training for that terrible Trial. Ducky could not bear it, she quickly got to her feet, her breathing becoming hard and fast again.

Something snapped in Ducky, she already had too greater burden placed on her, Ducky could not take it. It was inevitable that something would give in.  
Ducky had completely forgotten to dry herself, she suddenly turned tail and ran. She ran as fast as she could away from the pressures that had been thrust upon her, she cried her tears as she ran to places unknown but all she knew was that she had to get away from this Trial which was responsible for so much misery. Ducky looked back to the nest and said in a pained and mournful voice "Goodbye mom, goodbye Spike" she sobbed before she turned around and ran away from the horrible fate that she was suddenly confronted with.

* * *

Sura awoke in the early morning feeling very refreshed. She looked up to the sky to see the Bright Circle peeking over the mountains, now it was time for her to resume Ducky's training in the Hidden Clearing. She wished that it did not have to be this way but she knew wishing would not necessarily save Ducky.  
Sura got up and yawned then turned her head to look at her children that was when she saw that Ducky was missing. Though this wasn't really a cause for too much worry, but under the current circumstances Sura's mind immediately assumed the worst.

"DUCKY!" she screamed.

Sura jumped up and bent to examine Ducky's sleeping spot. Ruphus had woken up with a start when he heard Sura's cry. Thankfully none of the children woke, although there were a few tired groans.

"What's going on?" he asked Sura in alarm.

But Sura was bending down over a bit of damp grass next to Spike. Ruphus joined her and looked at the patch of grass and sniffed it curiously. He immediately lifted his head in disgust as did Sura, they both smelt it.

"Urine?" said Ruphus, he looked at his mate.

"Ducky's gone" she said "I think she's run away". Sura burst into tears. Ruphus held her in his arms.

"We have put to much pressure on Ducky dear, she is scared out of her mind, if she was in her right mind then I'm sure that she wouldn't do this" he said bitterly.

"What if she's hurt?" sobbed Sura.

"We'll find her dear" said Ruphus firmly. I swear we will find her and we will keep her safe".

Sura nodded and stopped sobbing, she had to find Ducky and bring her home, Sura knew that she would not rest until Ducky was back safe and sound. Sura got up and begun her search. "I'm coming Ducky" she called in a determined voice and she set off to find her beloved daughter.


	13. Searching For Ducky

**Chapter 13: Searching For Ducky**

For three whole days Sura had frantically searched the Great Valley for her missing daughter, she tried all her favourite spots and checked every river and water hole, she had asked almost every Valley resident that she had happened across, except Sculra of course. Sura stayed clear from her path and she had not asked any of the children as she did not want to risk them finding out about Ducky's desperate plight. Grandpa and Grandma as well as Arial, who was mother to Petrie were also helping with the search. Sura hardly slept at night, knowing that she had pushed her daughter too hard.

"DUCKY!" Sura's fearful calls echoed about the Valley "DUCKY, Where Are You Dear!" she called. But despite all the searching and calling Sura had been unsuccessful in locating Ducky. "Where is my little Ducky?" thought Sura. She had searched everywhere in the Great Valley and could not find a trace of her beloved daughter. "I have searched everywhere in the Valley and I still can't find Ducky" thought Sura "unless...no...she wouldn't go into the Mysterious Beyond would she?". The thought alarmed Sura greatly, could Ducky have been that desperate, that scared that she'd run away into the Mysterious Beyond? Sura reflected "Well there was a whole patch of urine at Ducky's sleeping spot, she must have had a scary sleep story and wet herself, then she ran away. Oh my poor little Ducky, she's terrified of the Trial and probably the training I'm giving her as well". Sura felt bad that she had contributed to Ducky's reaction and now she was now paying for it. Sura quickly ran back to the nest to tell Ruphus of her theory.

When Sura arrived she found Ruphus sitting next to the eggs. But upon her arrival he got up and ran to meet her.

"Anything?" he asked. Sura could hear the worry and concern in his voice. But all she could give was a shake of her head. Ruphus looked fearful.

"Do you think Sculra might have had a hand in this?" he asked.

Sura shook her head "I don't think so, it was not blood that damped the grass Ruphus, I think that Ducky wet herself after waking from a night terror, then she ran away into..." Sura trembled "The Mysterious Beyond".

Ruphus face became very pale at Sura's words. "The Mysterious Beyond?, do you think Ducky was that scared?" he asked.

Sura nodded again "She is terrified of that Trial dear"

"We have got to find her, there are Sharpteeth out there and if she get's caught..." Ruphus could not finish his sentence but he looked extremely fearful. Sura fell to her knees and began to cry. Ruphus bent down and held her tightly in his arms, though he was just as scared as her.

"It's all my fault" said Sura over and over again "It's all my fault, I pushed her to hard and now she's..." Sura let out a loud wail and sobbed harder.

Ruphus held his mate's hand in support. "You did what you thought was right" he said "I don't blame you, but how are we going to find her now if she is in the Mysterious Beyond?".

Sura suddenly pricked up and stopped sobbing as the idea came to her. "Chomper" she said quietly.

"Of course" said Ruphus "Chomper could track Ducky's scent and-"

"Find her" finished Sura, getting up on her feet "I will return soon...with Ducky dear" she said and before Ruphus could say another word Sura dashed off in search of Chomper.

* * *

Sura and Chomper came to the pass of the Mysterious Beyond. Chomper had tracked Ducky's scent all the way here from the nest. It was not that difficult to get Chomper's help reflected Sura because as soon as she told Chomper that Ducky was missing and asked for his help he came quickly to her aid. Sura remembered what happened then:

Sura had taken Chomper back home, to the nest, upon arrival Chomper took a deep sniff of the air around Ducky's sleeping spot and coughed in disgust "Yuck" he cried, putting his hands on his nose. "Did someone wet the nest?" he asked.

"I think that was Ducky" replied Sura "She must have been really scared".

"You can say that again" said Chomper, he took another sniff of the air and said "I don't think she dried herself off, because I can still smell that stuff along with Ducky's scent, it will be easy to find her now". Sura felt a sense of relief wash over her, but she still had to find Ducky before anything happened to her.

"Let's get going" she said and Chomper quickly led her along the trial. To Chomper it was extremely easy to sniff out Ducky's scent because of the tell tail sign of urine that was intermingled with her scent, he led Sura along at a jog until they reached the north pass.

Now Chomper did look worried "What had scared Ducky so badly that she'd come out here?" he thought. The duo resumed the jog. After a time of running through the plain grasslands of the Mysterious Beyond they came to a large cliff face and beside it was a small narrow path leading up the cliff, that was where the scent went "and it's also way more stronger" thought Chomper "We must be getting close".

Chomper climbed up the Trial followed by Sura but their progress which had been good so far slowed as the path they were on was narrow and Sura was a full grown Saurolophus, which made it awfully difficult for her to safely transverse the narrow path. Finally they arrived on flat ground a long way up the cliff. Both Sura and Chomper were panting with exhaustion.

"Come on" said Chomper in a tired but determined voice and he led on.

The duo walked along the cliff for sometime until they both heard a faint thundering sound which became louder as the progressed until they rounded a corner and in front of their path was a large waterfall and intermixed with the thundering sounds of the waterfall came the faint sound of sobbing.

"The scent goes into that waterfall, but I won't be able to smell anything beyond it" said Chomper. Though there was hardly any need to confirm that Ducky was nearby, her sobbing already did that. Chomper paced in agitation, he was now very worried.

"Thank you Chomper, I'll take it from here, you'll be swept away by the water if you come, just watch my back while I get Ducky" said Sura. Chomper nodded reluctantly, he did not want to sit on the sideline but Sura was right about him being swept off the ledge if he came so he stayed where he was while Sura went to fetch Ducky.

* * *

Sura held on tightly to the cliff face and braced herself for the impact to come. As she entered the water, she was almost washed off the edge herself, such was the sheer force of the water but she just managed to pull herself through, but as she approached the centre of the waterfall the water became so fierce that she fell forward into a cave that lay hidden behind the waterfall, the sobbing which had barely been audible before was now a lot more louder. Sura looked ahead and found Ducky.

The young Swimmer was laying curled up at the back of the cave with her back to the waterfall, her face was in her hands, she was crying loudly and had not noticed her mother arrive, she looked tired and way more thinner then before "She must not have eaten for the past few day's" Sura thought in alarm, but apart from that she looked fine.

Sura got up and walked to her daughter, she had a look of pity on her face as she stopped behind her. "Ducky" she said quietly but Ducky didn't give any sign that she knew her mother was there. Sura laid herself on the rocky floor of the cave and put a hand on her little one and nuzzled her with her beak, Ducky accepted the gesture. She turned to look at her mother, tears drenched her face.

"Mommy?" she cried and grabbed hold of her mother and sobbed hard into her chest. Sura felt tears slide down her cheeks as she embraced her little one. The two lay there for sometime weeping and holding onto each other for comfort.

They were both facing overwhelming odds, Ducky was facing her training and the Trials as well as the high probability of her imminent death while Sura was attempting to do all she could to keep her family safe from Sculra as well as trying to keep her daughter alive, but the thought of losing her was just too much for her at the moment.

Finally Sura spoke: "I'm here Ducky, your safe now" she said softly.

Ducky sobbed "I was so...scared, when I got to the cave the water trapped me in and...oh mommy, I am so sorry for running away, I just didn't know what else to do".

Sura held her muzzle to her daughter.

"I'm the one who should be sorry dear, I pushed you to hard, then you went missing and I was so worried. I'm sorry dear, I should never have asked you to try that training" she said bitterly.

Ducky held on to her mother's beak tightly. "What am I going to do? No one has survived the Trial of Destiny before and I can't do the wisdoms no no no and I had the most horrible sleep story, it scared-ed me it did...it did".

Ducky then told her mother of the dream she had last night and when it was over she was trembling from fear in her mother's arms. Sura held Ducky close and said "don't give up hope dear you'll get through this, I know you will". she then began to sing in a soft tone.

"Ducky I will always be here for you  
Your have friends who will be there too  
Never give up hope dear  
It's the only thing stronger then fear".

"When you feel that your all alone  
Hold on to my love and remember...  
Your never alone  
As long as you have hope".

"When comes the dark  
That reaches it's mark  
It drains your life  
And leaves you dry".

"I will stay by your side  
And be there for you  
Just as your friends will be there too  
Our love will give you life".

"Imagine a star, shining bright  
And darkness runs, from the light  
That is your hope, the shining star.  
That gives light, to the surrounding night".

"I will always be there for you  
As your family will stand there too  
Never give up hope dear  
It is the only thing stronger then fear".

Sura stopped singing and held her daughter in her arms and gently nuzzled her little one, Ducky looked much more better now, she had stoped crying and was cuddling up to her mother. "Thank you mama" she whispered.

Sura smiled. "Come along dear" she said "Chomper is waiting outside for us".

"Mama?"

"Yes Ducky?"

"I had another sleep story...". Ducky launched into the story of her other dream that she had about Swayer and the crystal cave. Her mother listened, she seemed intrigued by the story and when Ducky finished she said one word "Interesting".

She did not tell Ducky what she knew about Swayer, but the bit about the older Swimmer greatly interested her and she would tell Ruphus about this development. Sura bent down and gently lifted Ducky up into her hands and then rose to her feet. "Come on Ducky, it's time we went home" and with those words she went back through waterfall and onto the ledge where Chomper was waiting.

* * *

Chomper had watched Ducky's mom as she disappeared behind the waterfall and then he heard voices, he strained his ears because it was difficult to hear with the sound of the waterfall next to him but he did manage to hear a few things including what Ducky had said about how no one had ever survived the Trial of Destiny and that she was soon going to take it. Chomper then heard singing but he could not make out what was being said though he had already heard enough.

He had been worried about Ducky when she had gone missing and now he understood why. "But why didn't she tell me or her other friends and siblings? We could have helped her" he thought. There was no doubt in Chomper's mind that Ducky would need the support of her friends and family before the Trial.

The there was a loud splash as Ducky's mother emerged from the waterfall with Ducky held safely in her arms.

"Ducky" said Chomper in delight.

Ducky grinned "hello Chomper" she said.

"We were so worried about you" said Chomper.

"I am sorry for causing all this trouble I am I am. Thanks Chomper you find-ed me" said Ducky in a grateful voice.

Chomper then started to laugh "It was easy to find you" he laughed "you didn't exactly dry yourself after you wet the nest did you" Chomper laughed long and hard, he held on to the cliff face in support while Ducky's face flushed red with embarrassment. As Chomper continued to laugh at her expense.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked, sounding utterly mortified.

Chomper laughed until he was out of breath and could laugh no longer then he said breathlessly "of course I won't tell anyone".

Ducky looked relieved, but she smiled happily. "Alright you two" said Sura "let's go home". The three dinosaurs then set off for home in the Great Valley.


	14. An Uncomfortable Subject

**Chapter: 14: An Uncomfortable Subject**

**The night before the last event in chapter 13.**

It was a full moon tonight; silver moon light cast large shadows all across the Great Valley. All was quiet as many families were turning in for sleep. But Littlefoot was not asleep at the moment.

He was up and wide awake, although Ducky's younger siblings were already fast asleep beside the massive bulk of his Grandma. Ali was also up, she sat next to him, his Grandparents were both having a hushed conversation with Ali's mother but Littlefoot's mind was elsewhere. He had remembered what he had originally intended to do three days ago. He had been about question to Mr Swimmer about Ducky's whereabouts and he would have if Ducky, along with her mother, had not arrived at that very moment.

But after overhearing his Grandparents talk with Mr Swimmer, he was made even more curious about The Trial of Destiny but he had a very bad feeling in his stomach about it because of how the adults looked so grim about it and they usually knew what was going on.

Tonight, however Littlefoot had resolved to ask his Grandparents about The Trial of Destiny. Ali rubbed up close to Littlefoot's body as it was a cold night. Littlefoot looked distractedly off into the distance and largely ignored her. Ali could tell that something was troubling Littlefoot. She knew him too well to miss a hint; she could see it in his eyes, his troubled expression, his agitated body language and also by the fact that he had appeared to have forgotten that she was here. "Littlefoot?" asked Ali.

Littlefoot didn't respond so Ali pressed her muzzle against his neck. Littlefoot finally snapped out of his trance and gave an apologetic look to Ali. He rubbed up against Ali's body as if he had only now begun to feel the night's cold. The two friends sat together for a while looking up at the starlit sky, sharing each other's warmth and providing each other comfort. Finally Ali broke the silence between them.

"What's troubling you Littlefoot?" she asked plainly.

Littlefoot looked at her thoughtfully and asked her a question.  
"What do you think is going on with Ducky?" he asked.

Ali was a little surprised at his question but it was evident to her that all the recent events involving Ducky had made Littlefoot feel a little worried.  
She chose her answer with great consideration "I think that Ducky has a lot of troubles at the moment" she said slowly.

Littlefoot had a weary look on his face when he next spoke. "I'm worried about her. She looked so exhausted after she came home with her mother from the training and now we haven't seen her for the past three days. I've seen her mother looking for her. Something bad is going on and she's not telling us". Littlefoot spoke his last words in a deeply agitated voice.

Ali considered what Littlefoot had speculated. He was indeed right about how tired Ducky looked when she arrived home and now it appeared that she was missing. "Do you think that she is not telling us because she is worried about how we will act?" asked Ali.

Littlefoot looked at Ali. "I'm sure it has something to do with this Trial of Destiny" he said.

"I don't like the way the grown ups appeared all worried about it but we don't know what it is about, it might just be an Individual Trial" said Ali.

"I don't like the way that the grown-ups looked either and I think that this Trial is more then what it seems" said Littlefoot "so I'm going to find out".  
Littlefoot raised himself and walked over to his Grandparents, closely followed by Ali.

"Grandpa, Grandma, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Littlefoot in a polite voice. The two elder longnecks turned to their Grandson.

"Of course Littlefoot, what is it?" asked Grandpa.

Littlefoot took a breath and began his inquiries. "Do you know where Ducky is? We haven't seen her for three days".

Grandma and Grandpa both exchanged worried looks. Littlefoot had thought this would be the case so he started off with a subject that they would not find too awkward. Grandma was the next to speak "We don't know dear, Ducky has been training with her mother somewhere out of sight" said Grandma half truthfully.

Littlefoot was not at all convinced that his Grandma was telling the whole truth. "Why are the Swimmer children sleeping with us then?" he asked. His Grandparents both wore nervous expressions. He was evidently sticking his nose into an uncomfortable subject.

"Mr Swimmer asked if they could stay around for a little while because their family is busy at the moment" said Grandpa.

Littlefoot decided that he had better ask what he was going to ask before the conversation got any more awkward. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop. We just wanted to know where Ducky was".

Both his Grandparents now wore shocked and alarmed expressions. "How much of that did you hear?" asked Grandma nervously.

"I would like to know" said Littlefoot "what is The Trial of Destiny?". The elder longnecks both let out shocked gasps. "We know Ducky's going to take this Trial and we were wondering what it was" asked Littlefoot.

Littlefoot watched as his Grandparents exchanged anxious looks. He wondered if he had gone to far but then he saw his Grandma give one long, slow nod to Grandpa. They were going to tell him. "Well Littlefoot, Ali" said Grandpa " The Trial of Destiny is..."

* * *

Littlefoot and Ali walked slowly towards their usual meeting place outside the Secret Caverns. They were both awfully tired having hardly slept at all after Littlefoot's Grandparent's had told them about The Trial of Destiny. They were horrified when they heard that Ducky would probably not survive the Trial. They had also been informed about the Swimmer family's predicament and it shocked them when they heard what Sculra was like.

The two friends had laid close to each other that night. They nuzzled each other and entwined their tails, in an attempt to provide some comfort to each other. Ali was in tears after that meeting and Littlefoot hardly kept his in. He was reminded once again of the loss of his mother and now he was in a position where he had to watch one of his friends fight for her life in a Trial that would more than likely kill her. It was too much for Littlefoot. He nuzzled Ali in an attempt to calm her; she nuzzled him back. The night had suddenly felt much colder.

"Oh Littlefoot why her? Why Ducky?" cried Ali.

Littlefoot nuzzled his friend "I don't know" he said mournfully " but what I do know is that we will help her when she comes back" said Littlefoot with resolve. Ali agreed, she nodded to Littlefoot's statement. They would be there to help Ducky.

The two Longneck's arrived at the Secret Caverns. Everyone else was waiting for them apart from Chomper and Ducky. Littlefoot noticed this. "Hey, where's Chomper?" he asked.

Ruby stepped forward. "He was with me yesterday in his cave. But then Ducky's mom came in and asked Chomper to help find Ducky". Ruby looked very concerned "She said that Ducky was in danger, in danger Ducky was in. Chomper then left to look for Ducky with her mother".

Littlefoot and Ali exchanged a dark look with each other.

"What's with you two today?" asked Cera "you look like you both have had a tough night, but I know that look Littlefoot. You always carry it when your worried so would you please tell us what happened last night?" asked Cera, who was unusually sharp today.

"Hi Guy's!" said a familiar voice.

The six friends turned to see Chomper arrive. He was wearing a blank expression on his face. Ruby ran forward and anxiously asked if he had found Ducky. Everyone else crowded around Chomper and eagerly awaited his report.

"I found her alright" said Chomper grimly. The was a collective sigh of relieve from his friends but Chomper wasn't finished yet. "In the Mysterious Beyond" he finished. He looked up at his friends to see there mouths wide open in shock.

"Ducky go to...Mysterious...B...B...Beyond?" stutted Petrie in fear.

"Why would she do that" asked Cera in a startled voice. Cera looked at Spike, he had been wearing a look of horror on his face ever since he heard that Ducky had run into the Mysterious Beyond.

Chomper looked slightly hesitant at Cera's query "I overheard Ducky talk with her mom and she said that no one had ever survived the Trial of Destiny.

There were worried looks around the circle except from Littlefoot and Ali.

Littlefoot spoke next "Ali and I asked my Grandparents what the Trial was last night and what Chomper says about no one ever surviving the Trial is true and..." he said slowly. Ali began to sob.

Cera guessed what Littlefoot had to say "and Ducky is going to do the Trial isn't she?". Littlefoot nodded. A long silence descended on the circle of friends and for a long time no one said anything as they all tried to absorb the shock of this news. Ali was sobbing quietly, Littlefoot nuzzled her. Spike was now breathing hard and fast. To hear that his beloved sister would soon be dead hit him like an earth shake. Spike trembled on his legs, the shock was way to much for him, he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Cera and Chomper both stood rooted to the ground as if they had been paralysed as they tried to digest the news. Ruby was almost inconsolable. She was trembling from head to foot. Ducky had always been a dear friend to her, she had welcomed Ruby in with open arms and was always there when she needed her. Petrie who had been hovering above his friends heads fell onto Cera's back when he heard the news, tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"We c...c...can't let Ducky do this" said Petrie his voice was filled with the fear that the others all felt.

"We have to save her, save her we must" said Ruby in an uncharacteristically small voice. She went over to the stream and sipped some water, then she took a tree star full of water and dumped the it over Spike's head, which brought him back to consciousness. Spike whimpered quietly.

The others all turned to Ruby, they all thought the same thing. But how could they do this? Littlefoot cleared his throat and relayed to his friends what his Grandparents had said to him last night. When he finished everyone had there mouths open again.

"So..." said Cera "It's all this Sculra's fault". Cera's breathing became hard and fast. The six friends knew what was coming and hastily backed away from Cera. "This so called Swimmer is sending Ducky to her death BECAUSE SHE CAN!" Cera yelled out the last part, she then stood back on her hind legs and gave a roar of fury.

After that Cera quietened down but her temper was still past the boiling point. She charged it a large rock on the edge of the clearing. She smashed into it with full force and the rock shattered. Cera stood there panting, her face was contorted with rage. Littlefoot and the others approached cautiously as Cera was still angry. But what happened next was both surprising and alarming.

Cera dropped to the ground and gave a few chocked sobs, evidently she was still trying to be tough but now that she was faced in losing one of the friendliest and caring dinosaurs she knew, the emotional flood gates finally opened and overwhelmed Cera with grief.

The friends stood beside her Ali, Petrie, Spike and Ruby were also sobbing. While Littlefoot and Chomper had pained expressions on their faces. They were hardly maintaining control over themselves. The situation was just so unprecedented and horrifying.

Littlefoot finally found a voice. "I understand why Ducky didn't want us to know, but she still should have told us. We could help her" said Littlefoot "I don't think any of her brothers and sisters know either. They all brought the grow-ups cover story as did we" Littlefoot said in a regretful tone.

"But now" said Littlefoot "I know what we must do". The others looked at him hopefully. "We will inform Ducky's siblings, they at least have a right to know of the danger that Ducky is in...Then we will go to Ducky and do what we've always done". Littlefoot straightened himself out and rose to his full height. "We will help her survive the Trial".

"Yes" said everyone in the circle vigorously, their hearts filled with new hope as they set off to the aid of their dear friend.


	15. The Truth and Possible Alternatives

**Chapter 15: The Truth and Possible Alternatives**

The seven friends walked slowly toward the water hole. Each of then carried the burden of the truth about the Trial of Destiny. After Littlefoot and Ali had informed the rest of the gang, they were all hit hard by the announcement, even Littlefoot and Ali were hardly coping even though they had both heard the news prior to their little meeting. Now they were all headed to the watering hole for a drink but they also were on their way to give Ducky's siblings the news. They were a part of her family and Ducky taking the trial would have severe consequences for them all whether they knew it or not, but Littlefoot had thought that at the very least they should at least get the chance to help support their sister.

The friends walked in silence. Spike had to be pushed by Ruby and Cera. The poor Spiketail was still in tears as he had not yet recovered from the shock of hearing that Ducky would take the Trial of Destiny. Petrie lay slumped atop Littlefoot's head, all his strength was gone and his mind was falling further and further into a dark sea of despair. Ducky had saved his life so many times and had always provided Petrie with comfort. "Me save Ducky heaps and she save me, but if she no make it..." Petrie teared up at the thought of losing his best friend. "If she no make it then all the times Ducky been saved be for nothing" thought Petrie.

The six friends arrived at the water hole and each took a long drink, the cool water was soothing to them as their bodies felt awfully hot after the walk and it was a warm day. The water was disturbed nearby as Ducky's other siblings played in the water. Completely ignorant of the danger that their sister was in. Littlefoot followed by his friends approached the bank.

"Guy's!" called Littlefoot in order to get the attention of the playful Swimmers. The Swimmers turned to greet the new arrivals.

"We have some news about Ducky" said Littlefoot.

The children now looked a lot more tense as they had not seen Ducky for the past few days. Littlefoot used the silence he had caused to speak again before the inevitable questions started. "But we must tell you alone" said Littlefoot "meet us at the Secret Caverns at in the afternoon".

The Swimmer children nodded but Echo voiced his concerns "Why all the secrecy?" he asked.

"You'll all find out soon, soon you will find out" said Ruby and the seven friends left leaving the Swimmer children feeling a little nervous.

* * *

Sura arrived back at the nest with Ducky safely in her arms to the immense relief of Ruphus and Merri. They approached Sura and upon arrival Ruphus bent his head and nuzzled his little daughter. "We were so worried about you" he said.

Merri also nuzzled Ducky "thank goodness your okay" she stuttered.

Sura walked forward into the stream next to the nest and carefully bathed Ducky in the cool water. Ducky was drained, so she took large gulps of the water. Sura put her hand beneath the water and when it surfaced she had some delicious underwater green food in her hands. "Eat up dear, you haven't eaten for a while" she said softly. Ducky was totally ravenous, she stuffed loads of green food into her mouth, she was that hungry.

Ruphus walked beside Sura and examined Ducky under his keen eye, he noticed how thin she was "She's nothing but skin and bones. how long has it been since she ate?" he thought.

The two parents watched on as their little one gorged herself on the food. Sura raised herself and took Ducky to the shore and gently placed her on the ground with the food, the three adults then turned away to have a private talk leaving Ducky alone. Shortly afterwards there was a rustle in the bushes but Ducky was to fixed on her meal to notice it but she did hear the voice that came after it.

"Someone's been a naughty girl" said the voice.

Ducky jumped and turned around to see an old female Swimmer standing over her. Ducky knew about Sculra but she didn't know what she looked like or of the mortal danger she was now in. "Who are you?" she asked nervously.

The old Swimmer hadn't appeared to have heard her as she continued talking unabated as if there never was an interruption "Been trying to run away have you" she said in a quiet voice. Ducky felt more then nervous now, she felt afraid. She got up and backed away a few steps. "I do not know what you are talking about" she said fearfully.

The taller Swimmer advanced on her "Liar" she said coldly.

Ducky gave a scream of fright as the Swimmer beared down upon her. "MAMA!" she screamed.

Ducky turned and ran but she suddenly fell to the ground as a large weight struck her head, for a moment Ducky was blinded by pain but she didn't have any time to feel any more at that moment as everything blacked out.

* * *

Sura told Ruphus and Merri about where Ducky had gone and about her two dreams. They were both very interested in the second dream.

"Swayer?" asked Merri "are you sure about that?"

"Ducky said it was Swayer and she described him perfectly, even though she's never met him" replied Sura.

The trio exchanged looks then Sura spoke again "I think that the only way Ducky can survive the Trial is if she learned from one who has successfully done the Trial".

"But no one has survived it" said Ruphus.

"Not the one in the Valley they haven't" replied Sura.

Merri gasped as the full implications of what Sura was saying hit her "you are going to try and find one of the successful Swimmers?" she said in astonishment.

Sura nodded. But before Merri could reply a loud scream came from the nest.

"MAMA!"

"Ducky!" exclaimed Sura in horror and she along with her mate and sister ran back towards the nest. Sura's heart filled with fear. "We should have had someone keeping an eye on Ducky" she thought.

The trio arrived back at the nest but the sight that greeted their eyes filled them all with horror. Ducky was laying on her side by the shore unmoving and she was immersed in a small pool of her blood, none of the adults could tell if she was breathing from where they stood. Above Ducky stood Sculra.

Sura charged at Sculra with a furious yell but Sculra side stepped her and she collided painfully with a tree. Sura looked awfully dizzy and disorientated on her feet but that didn't stop her from standing in between Sculra and her daughter in a defensive stance. Sculra laughed cruelly at her. Ruphus took up a position next to Sura while Merri bent down to examine Ducky.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Sura, she and Ruphus glared at Sculra who was still laughing.

"You should have seen the look on her face" she laughed obviously referring to Ducky.

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A TAR PIT YOU-!" Sura bombarded Sculra with the most vile insults she could throw at her. She was beyond mad now.

Sculra stopped laughing, it was her turn to look angry now, she glared at Sura with pure hatred.

"What have you done to her?" said Merri in horror.

"I have disciplined her for running away, its something you three seem incapable of doing" hissed Sculra.

"How dare you!" growled Ruphus fiercely. The sheer nerve of her to attack Ducky. Ruphus was enraged "leave now before I kill you" he said in a deadly voice. "You dare attack our little Ducky?".

Sculra rolled her eyes as if this threat was nothing. "attack" she said sarcastically "don't you know the difference between disciplining and attacking?" she said.

Sura advanced toward her nemesis. Sculra eyed her and said in a deadly voice to Sura "you don't have the gore to kill me you coward" Sculra emphasised the final word.

"Leave now Sculra I have nothing more to say to you" said Sura turning her back, it took all of her self control to stop herself from charging.

Sculra looked a little disappointed when Sura turned her back, obviously provoking Sura hadn't worked very well.

"Well" she said in her sweet girlish voice " see you at the Trial". Sculra then turned and left.

"DIE IN A DUNG HEAP, FIEND!" shouted Ruphus after her.

Ruphus then turned back to Ducky. "How is Ducky? is...is she..." stuttered Ruphus. He hoped that Ducky was just unconscious and not dead. Sura laid down beside Ducky, tears falling from her eyes.

Merri examined Ducky before looking up, she had a look of relief on her face "she's alive, she just took a hit to the head and the bleeding has largely stopped". Sura let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding and Ruphus wiped his brow and sighed in relief. "Get me a tree star" said Merri. Sura handed her one from the tree and Merri tied the tree star around a small wound on the top of Ducky's head"

"I'm not taking anymore chances" said Sura "I will take Ducky to the Hidden Clearing it's the only place where Ducky is safe then I will take Ducky with me and search for someone who has survived the Trial to help save Ducky". Neither Ruphus or Merri objected. The three dinosaurs laid around Ducky like sentinels, they were guarding Ducky, in case Sculra returned.

"Come back Ducky" sobbed her mother wrapping her daughter in her tail, in a protective gesture. She resolved that she would not allow Sculra to ever lay a hand on Ducky again.

* * *

The Swimmer children arrived at the Secret Caverns as the sun began to set, they found Ducky's friends already there waiting for them. The Swimmers all sat beside the Gang, who all had grim expressions on their faces.

"Thanks for coming" said Littlefoot.

"So what's up with Ducky?" asked Opal.

Everyone turned to Littlefoot expectantly.

"Well" said Littlefoot in a clear voice " Your mother enlisted Chomper's help when she couldn't find Ducky" Littlefoot paused and looked at the nervous faces of Ducky's siblings, he knew that this would be hard for them. "and they found her in The Mysterious Beyond".

The were gasps of shock from the assembled crowd and they proceeded to bombard Littlefoot with worried questions. "QUIET!" shouted Cera. Everyone stopped and Littlefoot continued "we think that she was running away from the Trial of Destiny" said Littlefoot.

"So do you know what this Trial is about" asked one of the Swimmers.

"Yes Ray" said Littlefoot and he gave them the overview of the Trial of Destiny to Ducky's siblings.

"Well that isn't to bad" said Echo apprehensively.

Then Littlefoot in a trembling voice spoke again "It is harder then it looks because...you see..."

"No one who has ever taken the Trial and survived it" said Cera in a slow and clear voice. The Swimmers gasped as they to had the burden of truth thrust on them. Many were crying while others just stared in shock. "No, no...no " said Echo. Opal had burst into tears and was weeping on the ground like a hatchling.

Petrie then called everyone "We go and help Ducky now" he said.

The children all stared at Petrie, then eventually everyone in the group was standing and nodding.

"Wait" said Littlefoot and everyone turned to look at him. Littlefoot told the Swimmers about their current predicament with Sculra. The reaction that he got was expected from the Swimmers. "How could she do this to Ducky?" asked Opal.

"We don't know, know we do not, we would tell you if we knew" said Ruby.

"But what we do know" said Chomper in a bold voice " is that we will be there for Ducky just as she has been there for us"  
Spike grunted an affirmation and nodded his head with renewed vigour.  
There was a murmur of agreement among the friends.

"Yes, we will help our sister" said Echo.  
He then left and headed for home followed by his siblings, while The Gang went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

The young Swimmers arrived at home to find their father and aunt standing with vigil beside their mother, who seemed to be protecting something behind her tail.

"Oh children" said their mother in relief.

Opal stepped forward and said "mom, we know what Ducky is doing and we know about the Trial of Destiny".

Sura looked shocked "How?" she asked in astonishment.

"Littlefoot found out and he told us" replied Opal.

Opal watched as her mother sighed "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later".

"By the way, where is Ducky?" asked the light brown Swimmer called Ray.

Sura looked worried. "She is here with me little ones" she said somewhat hesitantly. Sura was suddenly swamped by her children who all wanted to see their sister, their mother put her tail down in front of them so that they would not see their wounded sister. But Opal had managed to get in a look before her mother's tail blocked her view. Opal gasped "Oh my" she said, putting her hands on her cheeks. Her brothers and sisters looked at her then at their mother. Sura sighed and raised her tail so they could see their beloved sister.

There were gasps all around and Spike ran up to Ducky and nudged her with his snout in an attempt to wake her, tears ran down his face. He whimpered.  
"Ducky" cried Echo and several of his siblings. Sura lowered her tail, she didn't want to risk Ducky any accidental injury.

"Your sister is hurt dears" said Ruphus.

"What happened, is this the elder Swimmer's doing?" asked Ray.

Sura and Ruphus looked at him "it appears that Littlefoot also told them about Sculra" thought Sura. She nodded to her children who all gasped. "I and Ducky will be going to a safe place tomorrow, where no one can hurt her while she recovers" announced Sura.

"While the older of you" said Ruphus "will complete your training". Their was a collection of groans from the older children.

"And the rest of you" finished Merri "will remain at home and away from Sculra."

The children stared up at the adults, plain shock registered on all of their faces.  
"We are not taking anymore chances dears" said their mother "I must leave to help Ducky train in order to survive the Trial".

"Good Luck" said Echo.

Come on children let's leave your sister with her mother, she's well looked after" said Ruphus softly. The children left, leaving Sura alone with Ducky.

Sura felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she nuzzled Ducky before licking her with her warm tongue. Ducky did not stir, she lay in her mother's arms as if she was asleep. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again Ducky" said Sura "I promise". The last light left the Valley as another day ended and gave way to another night and Sura hoped with all her heart that her little Ducky would survive the Trial. She yawned and placed her body around Ducky, ensuring that no harm would come to her during the night.

Sura laid herself down but she kept her eyes open and watchful, she was not taking anymore chances with any of the lives of her children and she also thought to herself that she would get back at Sculra for hurting Ducky, she would not let Sculra go unpunished. Finally after a while Sura drifted into an uneasy sleep. All was quiet in the Valley that night.


	16. Leave Taking

**Chapter 16: Leave Taking**

Littlefoot along with his friends crowed around Sura at midday. They had evidently been told about Sculra's attack on Ducky the two days ago. Ducky was still unconscious but the bleeding had stopped and the wound was healing, she appeared to be well on her way to recovery. It had been two days since the attack and on the first day after it Sura had retreated herself to the Hidden Clearing for the whole day, in the morning however she returned home. Confident that the danger had passed.

Sura lifted her tail carefully at the friends request. Ducky lay next to her mother's body in the same sleep like manner that she had been in the day before. Petrie landed next to Ducky, he looked heart broken but relieved that his friend would be okay.

"How is Ducky" asked Ali.

Sura looked up at her "She'll be fine dear, she just needs time to recover" she said. She lowered her tail again and wrapped it around Ducky.

Cera was still fuming. When she had heard the news that Sculra had attacked Ducky she went completely berserk. She toppled trees and smashed large rocks to pebbles and shouted herself hoarse until she had no breath left. Her friends had stayed well away from her when they saw her get mad and did not approach her again for almost an hour until she was finally calm enough to approach. "I would not mind giving Sculra a piece of my mind" she hissed angrily.

Sura shook her head "Sculra is clever, she has already disappeared before anyone's come looking for her. She expects that the rest of the herds will know of her treachery by now so she probably won't show her face until the Trials" reasoned Sura "but that does not mean that she still is not capable of causing trouble" added Sura in a weary voice.

Cera stopped her foot angrily on the ground and growled. She really wanted to teach that fiend a lesson, but now that Sculra had hidden she could not which added to her temper which was still bubbling close to explosion point.

"Kids I want you to meet me at The Stone Circle tomorrow. A meeting will be held there and I would appreciate it if you all attended. Your father is asking the grown-up's to attend" said Sura. The children watched her curiously in the hope that they would hear her say more but all of a sudden there was a tired, painful groan from behind Sura's tail.

"Oh my head" came Ducky's tired voice.

Everyone looked delighted as Sura raised her tail again to find Ducky waking up. The children cheered, they had all been terribly afraid for Ducky but now she was back and well again.

"Oh Ducky" said Sura in a relieved voice as she placed her hand around her daughter and nuzzled her affectionately for some time. "We were all so worried but your all right now" said Sura.

"What happened?" groaned Ducky, she was awfully confused about the gavering of children around her but then her memory suddenly came back to her. Ducky gasped "the old Swimmer" she said in fright.

"Sculra attacked you" said her mother " we saw you on the ground bleeding, we all thought you were..." Sura could not finish her sentence so she continued her story "but when Sculra left we saw you were still alive, you've been out for two days".

"Two days!?" repeated Ducky in amazement.

"Your alright now dear" said her mother putting a comforting hand on Ducky's back "though there is going to be a meeting tomorrow about what we are going to do next about the Trail and Sculra".

Ducky nodded and rubbed her head, she felt awfully disorientated, there was a loud grumble as her stomach complained about the lack of food and water that it was receiving. Ducky groaned and her mother quickly pulled some tree stars down from the tree next to the nest and placed them next to Ducky, she filled three of them with water from the stream. "You best eat up dear, you will need your strength".

Ducky nodded and slowly reached a hand for a tree star, it now dawned on her just how exhausted and weak she was now. Just eating a tree star was a tough effort alone for her. So Petrie hand fed Ducky so that she wouldn't drain all her energy, he kept a supporting hand on her back at all times and talked about how happy he was that she was alright.

After Ducky had eaten a few tree stars she took small sips from the water in the three tree stars that her mom filled for her. When she finished drinking she gave long yawn and said in a tired voice "thank you everyone". Ducky then fell asleep on the spot. The children looked a little worried but Sura chuckled before wrapping her tail around her.

"It's alright" she said to the children "Ducky will be alright but right now she needs rest". The children nodded.

"Come on kids" said Merri quietly as she shunted the kids away from Sura.

Sura hummed softly over her little daughter as she slept, she was so glad that Ducky was alright now but she would now be asked something else of her but this time Sura thought that Ducky would successfully be able to handle it.

* * *

In the next day during the early evening the adults gathered at The Stone Circle, it included Grandma and Grandpa Longneck with Brace, Topsy and Tria along with Ariel, Mr Clubtail, Mrs Maia and a few other residents. Sura, Merri and Ruphus were the only Swimmers attending and so were their children and The Gang. When everyone was inside The Stone Circle and waiting. Grandpa cleared his throat.

"Friends, children and other residents of the Great Valley" he stated "we have gathered here today at the request of the Swimmer family to discuss a troubling issue". Grandpa finished and stepped back while Sura and Ruphus stepped forward.

Sura began "My friends we asked you here today in the gravest of circumstances" said Sura in a loud, clear voice so that everyone would have no trouble hearing her. "As you all know my daughter, Ducky has been chosen to partake in The Trial of Destiny". There was a little murmuring of concern from the assembled adults. Sura continued "I have asked you here because I trust all of you, I know that you will help me in my moment of need".

Everyone waited silently for her to continue.

Ruphus spoke next "I will tell you now that Sura has attempted to teach our daughter the Wisdoms of our race". Many of the adults gave gasps of shock "And as you all know those wisdoms are forbidden to all but the elders".

"That was a silly thing to do, trying to teach a young one those Wisdoms" said Topps.

"We know" replied Ruphus "we pushed Ducky way to hard but at the time it seemed like the only action that was right. Many of you have children so I think you can understand that the choices were either the Wisdoms or send our little daughter to her death. We have tried to forsake this tradition but Sculra has kept it in play and refuses to give it up".

There were nods around the assembled crowd, nearly all of them could relate to keeping there children safe no matter what that meant and many had done it before.

Sura then told the meeting about Sculra's demands and threats which degenerated the meeting into a confusing halo off furious shouting and cursing and a furious stomping from Mr Threehorn.

"Of all the nerve!" bellowed Tria, she was just as mad as the rest of them.

"She asked WHAT!?" yelled Ariel in disbelief.

The confusion continued until Grandpa called for order. "Everyone please. Calm down! he called loudly. Everyone turned to him. "Thank you" said Grandpa and stood back so Sura could resume speaking.

"Sculra has caused me a lot of trouble, but it was yesterday that it reached a new height when she attacked my dear Ducky". Sura then gave the adults the details about the attack. When she finished the meeting had completely dissolved into chaos. There was furious shouting and stomping.

Mr Threehorn gave a loud bellow that silenced everyone. "Any attack on our children is an attack on us all!" he said to which everyone unanimously agreed.

"I agree" said Merri "but Sculra has already disappeared in preparation for our wrath".

"What will we do then?, only she can stop the Trial" said Ariel.

"Now we get to what I wanted to tell you all" said Sura "I am going to take Ducky and leave The Great Valley".

Sura's announcement shocked all the assembled dinosaurs into silence, everyone stared at her in numb shock as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Sura" began Grandma.

"I will search for the one who has survived the Trial" continued Sura. This earned a confused stare from the gathered members.

"Sura" said Ariel slowly "no one has survived the Trial".

"No one has survived the Trial in the Great Valley" corrected Sura. "But when the Trial was held in the Mysterious Beyond a few Swimmers managed to survive it though that was all a long time ago I believe that one Swimmer who survived that Trial, a Swimmer called Cyrest can help prepare Ducky for the Trial".

Everyone stared at Sura. Ducky looked like she had been slapped in the face, her mother surely wasn't serious about this? Her siblings looked like someone had stolen there tree stars they were totally stunned while The Gang had each of their mouths open in amazement. The grown-ups looked just as astonished as the children.

"Sura, this is a long shot and The Mysterious Beyond is a dangerous place" said Grandpa.

"With Sculra around, this place is as dangerous to my daughter as the Mysterious Beyond" retorted Sura "I will not sit back while my daughter competes in a Trial that no one has survived" she said firmly.

Tria spoke next "what about the rest of you children?".

"My children will be in the care of my family and the longnecks" Sura gestured to the longnecks who gave firm nods.

""I don't believe you guys are serious about this" came Cera's voice "You don't even know if this Swimmer is alive or where he is".

Ali's mother, Brace stepped forward and addressed Sura directly "I have heard of a old Swimmer who might be Cyrest, he lives in a cave on the shores of a stream that runs into the Big Water" she said slowly.

Sura nodded "thank you" she said in a grateful voice. "I will start there".

No one was quite sure about what to do, Sura's mind was made up and their seemed no stopping her and it also appeared to be the only option left.

"Mama" said Ducky.

Sura turned to her daughter. "I know you don't want to do this, but I will be there with you and I swear by the shells of my eggs that I will not let any harm come to you" she said in a resolved voice.

Ducky gaped at her mother, she then looked at the rest of her family. All eyes seemed to be on her as if her voice would decide the fate of this meeting. Ducky considered her options carefully, she knew that she needed to prepare for the Trial but she also did not want to leave her friends and family or The Great Valley behind. She searched her heart for the right path to chose.

Meanwhile Ducky's siblings along with her friends tensed they all wondered what Ducky was going to say. Spike ran forward and nuzzled her with his snout he gave a soft whimper, it was almost as if he was asking Ducky to stay. Ducky felt a tear fall down her cheek as her eyes began to water. It was at that moment that she knew what she would do.

Ducky stepped forward to the centre of the circle. A small child who had the attention of giants, all waiting for her decision. Ducky took a deep breath and said in a loud clear voice: "I do not want to leave The Great Valley or my friends and family oh no no no". She shook her head and there was a sigh of relief from the children. Ducky looked at her friends and family. Tears were now falling swiftly down her face as she said her final words. "But I will go and search for this Swimmer with my mom I will I will". Everyone remained silent, the children were too stunned to speak at Ducky's announcement.

"Well that sorts things out" said Sura in a slow, quiet voice "we will leave tonight when Sculra won't find us".

"I think this means that the meeting is over" said Grandpa longneck quietly.

The adults started to leave, each of them wished Sura good luck as they left. Finally only Sura, Merri, Ruphus and the children remained. It would soon be time for Ducky to leave as it was already late evening. Ducky was still standing in the middle of The Stone Circle, she cried in silence. Her friends and siblings came to meet her, they all had downcast expressions and many had tears in their eyes.

Ducky looked at Petrie who had landed beside her. He was also in tears. "You no have to go Ducky" he said in a broken voice.

"Oh Petrie I am so so so so sorry" replied Ducky, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the two embraced each other in a warm hug which was repeated for each one of her siblings.

When she moved to Echo, Opal and Ray she embraced them all in a group hug "Look after Spike for me" said Ducky mournfully to which all three Swimmers nodded.

When Ducky came to Spike, his face was drenched with tears. "Oh Spike" said Ducky and hugged him tightly. "I will come back Spike I will I will" she said.

Spike nodded solemnly and gave a quiet groan. He licked Ducky once before she was approached by Ruby and Chomper who both hugged her.

"Look after yourself please Ducky" said Ruby when they disengaged.

"Your the best friend a Sharptooth could have" sobbed Chomper as he hugged his dear friend. Ducky nodded before she was nuzzled shortly by Cera, she broke off faster then the others but she also had tears in her eyes. Littlefoot and Ali then nuzzled her and exchanged their good byes.

"Good bye and good luck Ducky" said Littlefoot in a small voice that he was unaccustomed to using.

Ruphus then bent down to Ducky so they were at eye level with each other. He smiled. "I know you'll make me proud dear" he said before giving her a quick nuzzle which was followed by Merri.

By now Ducky was overwhelmed by her parting that she could not stand it anymore. "I will miss you all" she said in a trembling voice.

Sura was chocking back sobs as she watched this emotional parting, Ducky had made a very hard choice and Sura could not have been more proud of her now. Sura sniffed and looked at the sky which was now dotted with stars, it was now time to leave.

"Come Ducky, it's time to go" she said, it was almost the same wording as she used when calling Ducky home except without the 'home' at the end. Ducky looked one last time at her friends and family, she gave a long sniff and dried her tears before she turned to leave with her mother. How this journey would end, she did not know but she sincerely hoped that it would be a happy one.

* * *

Sura and Ducky walked through the quiet Valley alone, everyone was turning in for sleep only the calls of the night crawlers could be heard along with their slow footfalls. Ducky savoured every moment she had in the Valley. As she past places of significance to her she would recall her memories of that place. They passed the water hole and Ducky remembered how much fun she had swimming and playing there with her friends and family here. Ducky smiled at the memory and in the back of her mind she wondered if she would ever come back to this happy life that had belonged to her for so long.

Sura and Ducky stood at the entrance to The Mysterious Beyond and before Ducky left with her mother she looked back into the Valley, her home and said "Good bye, I will be back soon yep yep yep".

Ducky remembered what Swayer had said in her dreams "never give up hope Ducky".

Ducky knew that she would never let him or her mother or anyone in the Valley down as she turned and Ducky along with her mother finally left the Great Valley to search for the only hope that Ducky had left now for the Trail of Destiny.


	17. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 17: Familiar Faces**

Sura led the way through the barren land outside the Great Valley with Ducky by her side, it was now early morning and they had been walking all night, Ducky had been to the Big Water before and she inquired to her mother about how they were going to get there.

To which her mother replied "We will take a shortcut, but that will mean going through The Land of Mists".

Ducky gave a squeal of fright. She had been to The Land of Mists before and the last time she was there almost ended with her being eaten by the blind belly dragger Dil and she was in no mood to go back to that place again.

"Is there not another way we could go?" she asked her mother.

Sura nodded "there are plenty of ways to get to the Big Water Ducky but right now we want the speediest one and the fastest way to get to the Big Water is by cutting through The Land of Mists".

Ducky looked a little scared "I do not like that place and I do not want to go there again oh no no no".

Sura looked down at Ducky, she could see that her daughter was indeed scared. "I'll be with you all the way dear" she said in a reassuring voice.

Ducky nodded but she still looked a little nervous.

The duo continued their walk through The Mysterious Beyond until they came to a large waterfall. It was a beautiful sight in the morning, there was a fine mist created from the crashing water at it's base and a rainbow of colours could be seen from the ledge that Ducky and Sura stood on.

Ducky gasped. She knew this place, she had been here before the last time she went to The Land of Mists. Sura and Ducky were both awed by the beauty of the waterfall as they headed up to the cave behind the waterfall. The limestone cave was filled with water which was cold to touch. Ducky followed her mother until they reached the drop off, where Sura stopped and turned to Ducky.

"Now dear we will swim from here, the conditions in this cave are going to be similar to that of the Crescent caves. So we are going to dive until it gets dark and swim from there as it will give you practice in Swimming in dark waters" announced Sura.

Ducky looked into the water, it appeared dark and empty but it could also hold many hidden dangers. This reminded her of the scary dream she had in the Valley. "It looks very scary" she whispered. Sura bent down to her daughter's level and put a comforting hand on her back.

"I'll be with you all the way" she said in a reassuring voice. Sura walked into the deeper water so that it was up to her chest, she mentioned for Ducky to stay on the bank. "Now, Ducky" she said in a more serious voice "If you get into trouble I want you to perform an underwater alarm call".

Ducky listened curiously to her mother. "An underwater alarm call?" she asked.

"Like this" said her mother and she lowered her head until she was fully submerged beneath the water. Then she vocalised through her crest and all of a sudden there was a loud high pitched call from beneath the water. Sura raised herself from the water and held out her hand to Ducky who jumped onto her open palm.

"Now you try" said Sura as she lowered Ducky into the water. Ducky looked at her mother nervously. "Just whistle through your crest" said Sura.

Ducky nodded, she knew how to make whistling noises using her crest. She lowered herself into the water and whistled, a small high pitched sound could be heard before she surfaced.

"Well done Ducky, you are doing it" said her mother in an encouraging voice "now try it again only louder" said Sura.

Ducky nodded and tried again, this time her call was loud and long and when she surfaced her mother gave her a warm nuzzle. "Good job dear now if you get into trouble just make that call and I will find you" said Sura. Ducky nodded she felt very proud of herself.

"Let's go" said Sura and with that she dived under, closely followed by Ducky. The two Swimmers dived down deep until there was hardly any light and Ducky could hardly see her mother, it was cold and silent down here but Ducky felt a lot more safe with her mother.

She swam side by side with her mother, so that they were almost touching. As the duo advanced deeper into the cave it became even more darker until no light could be seen.

Ducky grasped hold of her mother tightly, afraid that if she let go, she would never see the light again. Then all of a sudden they met a strong back current. Sura followed it along with Ducky who was now struggling to hold on as they were going so fast.

Suddenly Ducky was buffered by a unseen current to her left and she lost her grip on her mother, now she was frightened, she swam forward in the hope that she'd bump into her mother but there was nothing to bump into. Ducky made a distress call as loud as she could through the water, in the hope that her mother would find her but no one came. Ducky was then swept downward by a strong current, Ducky made the distress call again but still no one answered it. Now Ducky knew that she was lost but she was not alone, something came up from bellow, heading towards the unbeknownst Swimmer at a fast pace, on an intercept path with Ducky.

* * *

Sura started to see the light brighten as she headed upward, once she got past the currents it was just a matter of getting to the surface. Sura broke the surface and looked around. The cave was much brighter here and the exit was in sight, that was when Sura noticed that Ducky was not with her.

"Ducky!" she called. but no one answered. Sura dived back under the water and was greeted by a distress call. Sura felt her blood run cold, Ducky was in trouble. Sura dived down in the direction of the sound in an attempt to find her daughter but as she dived down, she saw a movement of something large beneath the water.

Sura halted, as she did not know what creature was down there. The dark shape suddenly came up towards her. Sura readied herself, she did not know what was coming up but what she did know was that her daughter was down there. The creature came up to her level and Sura gazed into the eyes of what appeared to be an large old turtle. The turtle smiled at her and gestured to the top of it's shell which Sura now realised had a passenger: Ducky.  
Sura swam over to her and embraced her in her hands before she along with the old turtle headed back up to the surface.

Sura surfaced and cuddled Ducky tightly. "Oh Ducky" she said in relief.

The old turtle swam up to her. "I thought that you needed a hand" he said in a kind voice to Ducky.

Ducky looked at the turtle and let out a gasp. "Archie?" she asked.

Archie nodded. "Haven't seen you for a long time little one" he said

Ducky dived into the water and hugged his beak in her embrace. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she said joyously.

Archie blushed and made to get onto the shore. Sura looked at the turtle. "I didn't know that you knew my daughter" she said " but I am deeply grateful to you for saving her.

"No problems" said Archie. He then turned to Ducky and asked what she was doing here. Sura hastily explained about the Trial of Destiny and her quest to find a survivor to help train Ducky. Archie nodded in understanding when she had finished.

"Well I wish you two all the best but I do have one piece of advice that might help you when your out there" said Archie to Ducky. Archie then retreated into his shell, so that her was barely discernible. "Camouflage" said Archie "the ability to blend in with your surroundings can be really useful" he explained.

Ducky watched and walked over to the waters edge. "Like this?" she asked before diving beneath the water, she dived a short way down and when she found a suitable crevice she placed her body within the entrance and from the surface she seemed to disappear. Sura and Archie were both laughing when Ducky surfaced. She was a little confused by this.

"Yes, just like that" chuckled Archie.

Sura lifted her daughter into her arms. "Well done dear" she said then she turned to Archie and said "Thank you for helping my daughter Archie".

Archie smiled at her "always glad to help out" he said before turning back to the water "goodbye and good luck Ducky" he called before he disappeared beneath the water.

"Goodbye Archie" called Ducky as he left.

Sura kept a tight hold on her daughter as she turned and headed out of the cave exit and into The Land of Mists.

* * *

Sculra sat inside her cave. She knew that no one would find her here, the clearing she was in only had one entrance which was well concealed and the cave that was hidden in the underbrush would insure safety from any Flyers who might be looking for her. She was sure that the adults had been informed about her attack and she had wisely retreated from all views.

Sculra was not in a good mood, hiding like this was not something that she did regularly, but now she would be forced to hide until The Swimmer Trials began. Sculra was indeed looking forward to The Trial of Destiny, she had made sure that when she first started the Trial in the Valley that no one would survive it. This made a useful weapon for Sculra as it allowed her to get rid of any young Swimmer who could compete with her for leadership and discredit their family at the same time.

But she was especially looking forward to the Trial this time. Sculra hated Sura, she was all that you could hope for in a Swimmer. A mother who had lost none of her children, mate to a handsome male, living in the Great Valley and being a herd leader. What more could anyone of her kind want?. Sculra however was very traditionalist in her ways and was opposed to Sura's new ways of cooperating with the other herds, she was also greatly opposed to Sura's adoption of Spike and how she always opposed her when it came to her decisions.

"Sura is a nuisance and so is her daughter" thought Sculra angrily. She wanted to get back at Sura for many reasons, one being that she had taken Ruphus as her mate when Sculra liked him too. She also defied her at every turn. Sculra knew that Sura was popular among the Swimmer herd and the mixed herds. Sculra did not like Sura's open minded method of leading, so now with her oldest child, Ducky set to do the Trial of Destiny, Sculra had ensured that she would bring Sura to her knees and get the revenge that she desired but she was also doing the Trial to get rid of Ducky.

Sura was dangerous to Sculra's ways and her daughter was so much like her that Sculra could see Ducky becoming a major threat to her when she grows up, but if Ducky was killed in the Trial then she would no longer be any threat and Sculra could finally assume command of the Swimmer herd and discredit Sura.

Sculra longed for that day when everything would be perfect for her. But she was still in a bad mood. Because of Sura warning the adults about her, Sculra was forced to hide. She was in the mood for getting some early revenge. She planned to do this by hiring a few hands to steal Sura's eggs so that she could complete her revenge.

Sculra waited in that cave for the rest of the day until night fall came. That was when she heard footsteps coming from the back of the cave and shortly after two tan Egg Stealers appeared.

"What do you want" asked the darker one in an annoyed voice. He did not like being summoned by anyone let alone a old Swimmer.

Sculra smiled at Ozzy and his brother Strut. "I want to offer you a pleasant dinner" she said to the two Egg Stealers "how does freshly laid Swimmer eggs sound?" she asked.

Ozzy licked his chops. "Well I think it sounds egglicious" he said.

Strut looked rather hesitant but Ozzy was hungry so he didn't intervene with his brothers plan.

Sculra then told the two Egg Stealers what she wanted from them. "Do you think you can handle that?" she asked at the end.

"Why of course" replied Ozzy. The he looked at Sculra in a suspicious way "What's in it for you?" he asked slowly.

Sculra shrugged " Just the chance to get back at a few characters that I know" she replied back. She would wait patiently for the sweet taste of revenge on Sura."I have a feeling that I will not be disappointed" thought Sculra as the two Egg Stealers left her alone in the isolation of her cave.


	18. A Night Of Stories

**Chapter 18: A Night Of Stories **

The rain fell heavily upon Sura, she held her daughter in her hands to keep her safe. The last thing she would want was to get separated from her in the mist. The Land of Mists certainly lived up to it's name as every part of the land was covered in a dense fog which made visibility difficult and in the dark of night it made it nearly impossible to see. Ducky shivered in her mothers arms, she cuddled up to her mothers chest in an attempt to keep warm but the freezing rain kept pelting her so she was unable to find much relief.

Sura knew that she needed to find shelter fast for both her and her daughter, she stumbled through the unfamiliar bush and almost walked into a cliff that was almost invisible in the mist. Sura felt her way along the slope. Ducky sneezed loudly, she was now shivering uncontrollably and what was even more worrying was that she was starting to turn blue from the cold.  
"Hold on dear" said Sura, putting a her beak over Ducky in a vain effort to shelter her from the rain.

Sura continued her walk and she suddenly stumbled as the cliff face that she was feeling suddenly disappeared. Sura regained herself and looked at the dark space and realised that she was staring into the depths of a dark cave. The rain suddenly stopped and a clear full moon peeked through the clouds and lit up the land and the interior of the cave which appeared to be deserted. Sura walked through the cave entrance and explored the back of the cave.  
She found the cave to be suitably large and even better was a large river that flowed at the back of the cave at the bottom of a steep slope. This would be a perfect escape route should anything attack them.

Sura laid herself down on the right side of the cave which was illuminated by the light of the full moon. She cuddled Ducky close to her body to keep her warm. Ducky's shivering lessened and after a time it stopped altogether and she also regained a bit of colour. Sura released Ducky from her grasp and allowed her to walk about as she had been carried by her mother all day and was awfully stiff. Sura got up and walked out of the cave, she came back with a large pile of green food in her arms, which she laid down beside her.

"Come along dear, dinner is here" she said to Ducky who was curiously peering over the edge of the slope where the river ran. Ducky returned to her mother and began to eat. A time passed and no one had said anything but finally Ducky voiced her thoughts "Why does The High Elder hate me so much?" she asked her mother.

Sura looked closely at Ducky, she obviously did not understand why she had attacked her. Sura was slow to respond "I don't think she hates you dear".

Ducky looked tearfully at her mother "But she hurt me" she said.

Sura nodded. "Yes she did but I don't think she hates you, I think it's me she hates" replied Sura.

"Why would she hate you? You a great mama you are you are" said Ducky in surprise.

Sura was flattered by Ducky's opinion of her. "Thank you dear" she chuckled before returning to Ducky's question "Sculra has never liked me, mainly because of jealousy I think. I also think I understand why she set you the Trial" said Sura.

"Why" asked Ducky. Sura looked at her daughter and saw in her features that Ducky was desperate to understand why she had been through all this misery and why she had to perform this Trial.

Sura said her words very slowly so that Ducky would understand them "I think that Sculra thinks that you are going to grow up and be like me...and Sculra does not want that".

Ducky nodded slowly "Why can't I be like you?" she asked. But was surprised and confused to see her mother laughing.

"Mama?"

"Oh Ducky, my little one you already are like me, we have a lot more in common then you know" chuckled Sura.

"We do?" asked Ducky in amazement.

"Yes dear, we are both kind and selfless and we are both..." Sura chuckled "good Swimmers"

"Ohhhh" said Ducky in understanding but her mother was not finished yet.

"But I was also liked adventuring just like you when I was your age" said Sura.

"You did?" said Ducky in astonishment, she never really knew what her mother was like when she was young as it was one of those facts that she kept to herself.

Sura nodded "Oh yes, I, like you used to love going on adventures and running away from home when I was young but unlike you I and Merri were both fourth clutch younglings and we used to do everything together me and her".

Ducky was listening closely to her mother.

"You know that I have always been worried when you go on your adventures because of the dangers that you come across but I was just as bad. Unfortunately I learnt the hard way about the price of stupidity when you are young" said Sura. "You remember when you and your friends almost drowned in the sinking sands and how I told you and Spike off?"

Ducky nodded. "I was so worried about you because I feared that you would come to repeat a mistake of mine" said Sura bitterly.

Ducky listened as her mother recounted a story from her past to her.

"Many cold times ago before the discovery of the Great Valley I was playing with four of my siblings..."

* * *

Sura the brown young Swimmer girl ran alongside her identical twin Merri. They were also accompanied by a light green Swimmer girl called Bright, who was their sister and a dark brown Swimmer called Clover who was their older brother. The three were having great fun playing tag by the water hole. Sura chased Bright all the way to the sinking sands, disregarding what her parents had said about not playing around here.

Sura looked across the sinking sands where a small island meadow of flowers and ground star plants grew. Sura eyed it longingly, she had often wanted to go to that little island but her mom and dad had forbidden her from going to the sinking sands. Sura eyed the rocks that rose from the water. "I bet I could use those rocks to get across" thought the young Swimmer.

Clover noticed Sura's pondering look and came up to her. "I hope your not thinking of trying to get to that island Sura" he said as Merri and Bright joined them.

"Huh" said Sura, she was annoyed at being reminded that she could only look at that meadow from a distance. "I'm sure if we use those rocks we can get across" said Sura thoughtfully.

"Oh no Sura" said Bright "We promised mom that we would not go near here" Bright looked worried, she feared that Sura would do something stupid.

* * *

"What happened then mom?" asked Ducky nervously. "You did not try to cross the sinking sands did you?"

"Actually I did" said Sura.

* * *

"Mom's not here Bright I'm sure that someone as bright as you would know that" said Sura in a playful voice while Bright frowned at her for assuming that she was as smart as her name suggested.

"I would like to go to that meadow" said Merri. Sura smiled at least her twin was with her. Bright and Clover both groaned.

"Come on you two" said Sura, then in a mocking voice she called "or are you scaredy eggs?".

Bright glared at her sister, she could be a little overbearing at times when she wanted to go adventuring "Better to be a scaredy egg then to be dead" retorted Bright.

"Huh" said Sura and she backed up before taking a run to the edge and leaping onto the first rock, she landed on it successfully. "See it's easy" mocked Sura. Merri took a run and jumped but as she landed on the rock she slipped and fell backwards into the sinking sands with a loud scream.

"MERRI!" cried Sura, she grabbed a hold of Merri's arms and pulled her out of the sands. Merri panted in fright. "Maybe we should go back" she said.

"I agree" said Bright who landed on the rock in order to assist Merri as she fell in, she glared at Sura. "What would have happened if you hadn't been able to pull Merri out!" she shouted furiously.

"I got her out though, didn't I" retorted Sura.

* * *

"Then I felt a rumble beneath my feet as an earthshake began" said Sura to Ducky. She looked sad, looking back at the memory "Bright fell" she said.

Ducky gasped as her mother continued.

* * *

"EARTHSHAKE!" screamed the children as the ground rumbled violently. Sura dropped to the ground and held on to the rock for dear life as did Merri but Bright was shaken off her feet and fell headfirst into the sinking sands with a scream.

"NO!" cried Sura "Clover!" she yelled to the shore "Get Help!" she yelled. But Clover was holding on tightly to a tree. Sura and Merri were incapable of helping their sister as they were both holding on to the rock so they would not fall in either. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and Sura got up and ran to the edge of the rock to see that Bright's tail was the only thing still in sight, bubbles rose by her sides as she was slowly suffocated by the quicksand.

"Help Me!" yelled Sura to Merri and they both grabbed Bright's tail and tried to pull her out but without success. Clover was still standing on the shore, looking on in horror at the scene before him.

"Clover Get Help!" shouted Merri as she strained with the effort of holding onto Bright. Clover nodded and turned but all of a sudden he gave a scream of pain as a Belly Dragger crept out of the underbrush unnoticed and bit down on his tail.

Sura looked up in horror "Clover NO!". She watched helplessly as her poor brother was devoured before her eyes. Sura dropped to her knees, tears fell from her eyes and her hands slackened allowing her sister's tail to slip out of her grip.

"Sura, SURA!" yelled Merri, she slapped Sura hard in the face.  
Sura regained herself and saw that Merri was only holding onto a tiny bit of tail that was left sticking out of the water.

* * *

"I grabbed Bright's tail but it was already to late, we lost our grip and...she was gone". Sura felt the tears fall down her eyes.

Ducky stared at her mother in silence

"The Belly Dragger that ate Clover could not get us so it waited and even when it had gone we were to scared to go back. After one day and one night trapped on that rock, we were soon rescued by our parents and when we told them what happened they were in tear's but they were also very angry with me because I led them on that venture. I lost two siblings that day and I as good as killed them" said Sura, there was a lot of pain and guilt in her voice.

"After that incident I never strayed again and that is also why I get so worried about you and Spike when you go adventuring because I love you both and I just could not bear to lose either of you" Sura stopped talking and laid her head on the ground, tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the painful event in her head.

Ducky also had tears in her eyes, now she understood a lot more about her mother. How much she worried for her and cared for her and why she led so well. She led the herd as best as she could so that she would not have to repeat her mistake. Ducky thought of her adventures and how close it came to her death on many occasions. Ducky walked up to her mother and nuzzled her beak in a attempt to comfort her.

"Do not be sad mama" she said in a loving voice.

Sura couldn't help but smile as for a few seconds it looked to her like she was a saddened kid again who needed comforting and Ducky was the loving mother. "She will make a great mother when the time comes" thought Sura as she kindly returned her daughter's nuzzle.

Mother and daughter watched the bright moon and shining stars for a few moments. "Time to sleep dear" said Sura quietly. Ducky nodded and yawned tiredly. "Okay mom" she said as she snuggled up to her mother's warm belly. Sura wrapped her tail around herself and Ducky.

"No matter what happens Ducky, I will always love you" said Sura in a loving voice as she licked her sweet little daughter. Ducky chuckled softly before she fell into a peaceful slumber. Sura smiled as she went to sleep that night, when she felt like a child once again.


	19. Surprise Swimmers!

**Chapter 19: "Surprise Swimmers!"**

The large Belly Dragger stubbled blindly through the Land of Mists several hours before the dawn. She bumped painfully into a the base of the cliff that she had not seen due to the fact that she was blind. "Who put that there" hissed Dil when she regained herself. A loud fit of laughing suddenly started above her.

"Who's there?" growled Dil in an attempt to make herself sound more dangerous then she was, but apparently without success as the laughing grew more louder and harder. Then a loud arrogant voice called through the air.

"I would not trade that moment for anything" laughed the voice with all the arrogance in the world.

"That voice" thought Dil "I know that voice" she said, it was the voice of her old Sharpbeak partner. "Ichy?" asked Dil in astonishment.

"So your not as much of a rock head as I remember" came Ichy's voice and the Sharpbeak flew down onto Dil's head.

"What to you want Ichy?" asked Dil angrily, the last time she saw him was when he flew threw the air after she belted him with her tail.

"I want to start again with our partnership" said Ichy in a sly voice. "As it has been difficult to survive alone"

Dil had to agree that surviving with her disability was no walk in the park, she had been lucky to survive on a diet of fish and newborn babies as getting other prey was beyond her unless it walked straight into her jaws. But she also remembered that getting food was also difficult and annoying with Icky around.

"I'm not so sure" she said slowly.

Ichy smiled and asked "how does a full grown Swimmer for breakfast sound?"

Dil's eyes widened and she licked her chops and salivated. "It sounds like a lovely appetiser and a good way to rekindle our partnership Ichy" she said.

"The Swimmer was in a cave not far from here" said Ichy "I saw her when I snuck in". Though Ichy did not mention that he had also spotted a young Swimmer girl with the mother which would make a suitable breakfast for him.

"Let's go and get them" said Dil but Ichy stopped her.

"I checked the cave and there is a stream at the back of it that the Swimmer could escape with, we need a plan and I have one" said Ichy and he began to whisper instructions into Dil's ear. They were going to eat well today.

Sura was in a deep sleep that morning and so was Ducky, so neither of them noticed Dil move into the cave and under Ichy's guidance, sneak past them without the slightest noise. Once Dil was in position in between the river and the Swimmers Ichy flew over to a vine sticking out of the top of the cave, beneath the cave entrance. Ichy grabbed the vine and then yelled with his loudest voice "Surprise Swimmers!".

* * *

"Surprise Swimmers!".

Sura awoke with a start when she heard those words, though Ducky was still asleep. Sura looked around and gave a gasp of horror when she saw a Belly Dragger cutting off her access to the water but thankfully the cave entrance appeared to be unguarded to her eyes.

"Ducky wake up!" she said urgently, shaking her daughter.

Ducky yawned and opened her eyes and saw the Dil. She gave a scream of fright. "Come on dear!" said Sura lifting Ducky into her arms and sprinted to the entrance. But just as she was about to escape Ichy pulled the vine and the entrance was sealed by a cascade of boulders.

"We are trapped!" screamed Ducky in horror.

"Sick em Dil!" yelled Ichy.

Ducky turned and saw Ichy and realised that she recognised him and the Belly Dragger as the same ones that had almost eaten her the last time she was here.

Dil snapped at Sura who backed away until her tail touched the rocks blocking the cave entrance. Sura knew it was it was pointless to try and break through the rocks which left the river as the only option but Dil was in front of her.

"Mom" cried Ducky.

Sura bent her head to her daughter and said in a determined voice "I won't let them hurt you dear".

"Mom" whispered Ducky "I know those two and the Belly Dragger is blind".

Sura opened her mouth in shock and looked at Dil and could indeed see that Ducky was right about her being blind. There was still a chance to get away from them. Sura looked around and spotted a large branch in the corner of the cave to her right and in a flash she knew what to do but she had not noticed Ichy attack her from behind. He pecked her hands, which caused Sura to open them. Ducky slipped from her grasp and Ichy grabbed her by the neck in his talons before she could hit the ground.

"MAMA!" screamed Ducky as Ichy flew off behind Dil with his prize.

"I'm coming Ducky!" yelled Sura and ran to her right and picked up the branch. Dil snapped blindly at her but Sura dodged her attack and weaved to the left but Dil anticipated her and took a bite at her leg. Sura was a bit to slow to dodge and Dil's teeth scraped through her leg but before she could close her mouth, Sura thrust the branch she was holding into Dil's mouth. Sura gave a cry of pain as her blood drenched the ground. Dil roared furiously as she tried to unblock her mouth.

Ichy was a short distance behind Dil and he saw everything, he felt Ducky struggling in his grip. With Dil down he knew it was time to finish off his hapless victim. He opened his mouth and prepared to deliver the killing blow with a bite to the neck.

Sura saw what he was going to do and jumped past Dil and picked up a stone and threw it with all her might at Ichy, had she stopped to think that she might hid Ducky then she would have hesitated but with Ducky's life in danger Sura did not hesitate to act.

WHACK!

Ichy fell from the air and hit the ground unconscious as Sura's rock hit him on the head just as he was about to strike. Ducky lay beneath him looking dazed.

SNAP!

Sura looked back and saw Dil break the branch with her jaws and start toward her. Sura ran towards Ducky and ignoring the growing pain in her leg, she bent down and picked her up in her hands then ran to the stream as much as she could with her sore leg which was bleeding badly, Sura grimaced in pain but she did not stop her run and as she got to the edge she dived into the water followed closely by Dil.

Sura swam as fast as she could with her sore leg. Dil was snapping blindly In the hope that she would get the Swimmer. Sura could not swim as fast as Dil with her leg so she began performing very quick and skilful manoeuvres, but she was also worried for her daughter so she let Ducky go and pushed her forwards with her hands. If she was going to die down here then she at least would make sure that her daughter was safe.

Ducky looked back she wanted to help but her mother pushed her forward so with great reluctance she turned and swam down the stream.

Sura began doing some complex manoeuvres as she came across a minefield of rocks ahead of her. Dil however did not see them and painfully crashed head first into them but that did not appear to slow her as she broke threw them. Sura was now struggling to swim. The pain in her leg was building to unimaginable levels. She kept low to the bottom of the stream. Dil was above her and continued to crash through the rocks until she hit one to big to smash and sank to the bottom and lay there unmoving. Sura pushed herself forward, she had to find Ducky and keep her safe.

* * *

Ducky emerged from the stream as soon as it came out of the cliff and into the open. She crawled onto the shore and lay there panting with exhaustion at her flight. Ducky looked back into the stream.

"Mama!" she called. Ducky did not know if her mother was still alive but she feared the worst. Then all of a sudden she saw blood flowing downstream. Ducky gasped, her heart skipped a beat could that mean that her mother was...

Ducky laid down and burst into tears as she called for her mother. Ducky was beyond despair, she was in the Mysterious Beyond alone and friendless here. Ducky cried hard into her hands.

SPLASH!

Ducky looked up and saw her mother surface from the bloody water with a gasp. Ducky gasped and ran to her with a scream of delight and embraced her mothers beak. Sura was exhausted and her leg was in a very bad shape but upon seeing Ducky safe and sound was more then she had hoped for. Sura nuzzled Ducky lovingly and pulled herself out of the water. Sura examined her left leg and saw a large laceration going up from her knee and down to her foot. It was not deep but it was long and caused her a lot of pain and if left untreated could be fatal.

Sura looked at Ducky and said "Ducky dear could you fetch me some of those ferns?". Ducky nodded and ran to a nearby tree and pulled out two long ferns and that were both several times longer then her and dragged them back to her mother. Sura picked the ferns and wrapped them around her wound and tied them tightly so as to prevent them falling down. Ducky gasped at the wound.

"Are you okay mom?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I'll be fine Ducky, thank you" replied her mother.

Sura looked around and recognised the river. "We shall follow this river, it will take us to the Big Water".

Ducky looked at the river but she was still worried about her mother. Sura tried to stand but fell painfully onto her belly.

"Mommy!" said Ducky in shock "please do not try to move it will not help your leg no no no"

Sura lay herself on the ground it was still several hours until dawn, so she might as well get some rest before they headed off. "Come here dear" said Sura in a tired voice. Ducky ran up to her mother and hugged her beak, she was in tears.

"I thought I lost you I did I did" said Ducky in a pained voice Sura stroked her daughter with her hand.

"I know, but I'll be alright now, just get some sleep while you can little one" said Sura in a soft voice. Ducky lay down by her mother's neck and fell asleep very quickly. But sleep did not come that easily for Sura as she was racked by painful tremors from her leg. She did not tell her daughter that there chances of survival had just fallen dramatically low. But she would still protect her daughter to her last breath. Sura finally dropped to sleep just as the sun began to peep through the clouds.


	20. Of Love, Memories and Plans

**Chapter 20: Of Love, Memories and Plans**.

**_One day after the events of chapter 19._**

The rain fell heavily in the Great Valley, it was the same rain that Ducky and her mother had been caught in when they had stopped to rest the night in the cave. The mood in the Valley was awfully gloomy without Ducky's playful laughter and Sura's compassionate voice filling the conversations that the grown-up's had with each other. The Gang accompanied by Ali and three of Ducky's siblings Echo, Opal and Ray all sat beneath a large tree with broad branches and lots of foliage growing from the tips. This provided an adequate shelter from the drenching rain.

Littlefoot sat beside Ali, his head lay on the ground as he watched the rain fall into a nearby puddle. "The weather seems to reflect the mood that The Great Valley residents are feeling" thought Littlefoot. He briefly glanced around his at friends and could see the same gloomy, tired, downcast expressions that he had on his face. Littlefoot turned back to watching the puddle fill with water, his thought's dwelled on Ducky, how he missed her and the effect that she had on the group. "If only everyone would stop being so gloomy" he thought, annoyed.

Then the thought struck him and he suddenly had an idea that would probably help cheer his friends up. "Do you remember what Ducky would do today?" asked Littlefoot. Everyone turned to look at him solemnly.

Cera spoke up "She'd be out Swimming on a day like this even with all this skywater" said Cera. "I remember, it was on a day like today that Ducky taught Tricia how to swim" she said looking into the distance as she remembered that day.

The friends all seemed to look a little more brighter. Echo spoke next "Opal, do you remember that day that we were being chased by Hyp?"

Opal nodded and continued "We ran into the fast water, where Ducky was Swimming and making a water fountain" she chuckled. They all knew that Ducky liked Swimming on her back and sucking water into her mouth and then blowing it all out in a fountain of spray.

Opal continued "Ducky had not seen Hyp but when we were in the water Hyp knew that it was pointless to chase us once we were in the water so he went for Ducky who still hadn't seen him. Opal broke down into a laughing fit which lasted until she struggled to breath.

Echo took over then "Hyp grabbed Ducky but she had just taken in a mouthful of water and when he grabbed her she let lose a fountain in his face". The friends burst out laughing.

Cera was laughing so hard that she had to wipe tears of laughter from her eyes with her feet "I wish I could have been there to see the look on that dumb bully's face" she laughed breathlessly.

When the laughing died down Ray came forward "Those bullies were really nasty, they hurt me and insulted me until I didn't want to leave the nest" said Ray sadly. The others gave him looks of sympathy, they all knew what Hyp and his two cronies Mutt and Not could do. Ray, when he was younger had been picked on by Hyp who constantly tormented him with name calling and a few physical beatings, by the time a week had passed Ray had become to afraid to leave the nest

"I was sitting alone by the stream when Ducky found me...and..." Ray was chocking back sobs when he next spoke " she was just there for me. I really do miss her" he said.

"Ducky always help Petrie when me sad" commented Petrie "She try to help the night she was taken by me Uncle". The friends nodded in agreement. Ducky was always loving and compassionate to many dinosaurs.

"That sounds like Ducky" said Ali "I remember when your Grandpa was ill Littlefoot and Ducky went back for the Night Flower even though it was dangerous" said Ali. To which Littlefoot nodded, he had always thought that Ducky was a little foolish in going back for the Night Flower when there was still plenty on Spike's back.

"Well" said Chomper "Ducky can be a little to selfless for her own good, sometimes like when she wanted to help Thud when he was hurt by the rocks on that ledge that we were trapped on". The friends exchanged shocked glances.

"If I had been there I would have knocked some sense into Ducky" said Cera in agitation "I'm glad that she is so selfless, I would not have it any other way but she can go to far at times". The others all nodded in agreement.

Ruby spoke next in a proud voice. "I remember teaching Ducky how to use her big voice. She just wanted everyone to hear her so that they could listen to her" said Ruby "Then she scared away Red Claw with her big voice" chuckled Ruby.

Spike gave a happy sigh. He remembered when he and Ducky were reunited at the Hot Springs. He felt so joyous when he had seen her waiting for him without getting mad at him. Spike always loved his sister, but he wished that he could have gone with Ducky, so that he could keep her safe but that was up to his mother. Spike longed for the day that Ducky returned.

Littlefoot laughed from Ruby's comment "I remember that. I thought it was you who spoke Ruby" he said.

"I still can't believe that I allowed Ducky to boss me around like dad when she spoke in that big voice" said Cera in a slow voice. The friends laughed merrily, the day seemed less dark as they recalled their happy memories of their dear friend.

The children's parents even felt a little better at seeing their kids laughing again. So much bad had happened recently but now it felt like that never happened as the friends laughed and talked in contempt.

* * *

Later in the evening Littlefoot and Ali sat on the edge of the tall cliff and watched the sunset. Littlefoot felt a little better today in the company of his friends. He looked at the red coloured sky and then looked at Ali and was completely dazed by how beautiful she looked in the evening sunset. He smiled at her and Ali returned the smile. Littlefoot looked deep into her blue eyes, those thoughtful, caring eyes. He was unaware of entwining his tail around hers. He just concentrated on this moment.

Ali looked into the distance thoughtfully then turned to Littlefoot."Do you think Ducky will be okay?" she asked him.

Littlefoot spoke in a firm voice that was filled with resolve. "I believe that Ducky can do it and I intend to do all I can to help her succeed, I will not lose her like how I lost my mother" said Littlefoot in a determined tone.

Ali smiled at him and moved closer to Littlefoot and nuzzled him "I know you will Littlefoot, you are the beat friend that anyone could ask for and I am glad to have met you" she said, giving him a loving nuzzle.

Littlefoot face blushed red, as red as the sunset sky. Ali chucked at him. Littlefoot smiled back, feeling a little foolish. "I will always be their for my friends" he said and looked at Ali and said "all my friends".

Ali smiled and licked Littlefoot on the cheek. "I want to ask my mom if I can stay here in the Valley, with you and my friends" said Ali.

Littlefoot looked delighted "I would love you to stay" he said.

Ali smiled "I like you Littlefoot, your my best friend" she said before resting her neck on his back as the night settled in. Littlefoot looked at the sky. Ali lay asleep next to him. Littlefoot scanned the sky until he spotted a star shining brighter then all the others.

He smiled and spoke in a quiet voice if a little saddened voice "Mother. I miss you and now I might lose my friend Ducky like how I lost you". Littlefoot looked down at the ground and said in a trembling voice "I don't want to lose her" he said "if you could help her and keep her alive for me..."

Littlefoot stopped and scolded himself for thinking that his mother could help Ducky then he said "I like Ali and I hope she will stay in the Valley but I also hope that Ducky will be okay". Littlefoot turned from the star and lay his neck beside Ali's and before he knew it he was fast asleep. Above him the star that he had watched earlier blazed more brightly then before.

* * *

_Earlier in the day_

Ruphus walked over into the Secret Caverns, he had some business to discuss with Chomper. He may have originally been against Sura's idea to eliminate Sculra but he had forgotten then that he had already tried and failed in an attempt but now with Sura's eggs laid and Sculra's attack on his beautiful daughter he was not going to compromise. He had a plan that could get rid of Sculra once and for all. Ruphus advanced deeper into the caverns in search of Chomper but he needn't have bothered as Chomper found him.

"What are you doing here?" ask Chomper from behind his back.

Ruphus jumped around with a startled cry. He looked at Chomper and groaned "Don't sneak up on me like that" he said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry" said Chomper "but what are you doing here?" he asked inquisitively.

"I was looking for you".

Chomper looked surprised "you were looking for me?"

"Yes" said Ruphus "I need your help with something".

"Sure, I'll help" said Chomper.

"Don't go in to fast" cautioned Ruphus. "You might not want to do this so I will let you decide for yourself if you want to help me".

Chomper nodded curiously.

"I need you to help me take out Sculra" said Ruphus.

Chomper's mouth fell open in numb shock. The last thing he expected of a leaf eater was this: asking him to kill another dinosaur.

"If Sculra was not around then there would be no Trial of Destiny and Ducky would be safe and everyone after her. Sura's eggs will also be safe from her if she was gone. Sculra has already attacked Ducky and I don't know whether she will survive the next time". Ruphus explained it as calmly as he could to Chomper who was now looking very troubled.

"I won't force you but it would greatly help if you came" said Ruphus

Chomper silently debated the issue in his head. If he killed Sculra then Ducky would also be safe but what of the consequences of killing a Great Valley dinosaur and there was always the chance of failure and if that were to happen then Sculra might just have him exiled. But if Sculra lived then she would have the chance to hurt many more, Ducky included. Chomper concluded that since another Great Valley dinosaur asked him of this then he probably would not be exiled for killing a villainous dinosaur "besides it's not like the grown-up's don't want to kill her too" thought Chomper.

Ruphus waited patiently for Chomper's answer. Chomper suddenly looked up at him and with a sigh he said "I will help you, to save Ducky" said Chomper slowly.

Ruphus nodded. "Thank you" he said and without further ado he began confining in Chomper the details of his plan. Ruphus hoped that it would work. He wanted to make sure that his daughter was safe but he also hoped beyond hope that both his lovely mate Sura and his beautiful little daughter Ducky would come home safe and sound.


	21. An Eventful Conversation

**Chapter 21: An Eventful Conversation**

It was night in the Valley and Chomper was standing outside his cave, waiting for Ruphus to arrive. Chomper was still having trouble in believing that he had actually said that he would be the one to kill Sculra.

"What was going through my mind?" he thought. He had certainly grasped the implications of what Ruphus was asking him but for the past two days he had stayed largely confined in his cave with a fierce inner battle being fought in his mind. While one side of his mind. The predatory side, relished in the opportunity to hunt and kill and taste the spoils of his hunt.

On the other side of his mind was his more tame self, he questioned what would happen to him if he were to kill Sculra, He had never killed another dinosaur before and he feared that it would just become way more easier for him hurt his friends and that it would be way more harder to keep himself under control.

Then his mind grasped Ducky's situation, Chomper pondered for a very long time about her dilemma. Ducky was the best friend that he could ask for, she was always so friendly to him even though he was a Sharptooth. Chomper knew all to well that Ducky would have little chance in surviving the Trial of Destiny. "Even if Ducky mastered the wisdoms she still would have little chance" thought Chomper.

Chomper debated on the benefits of getting rid of Sculra, if he succeeded in his endeavour then he would be the saviour of countless generations to come as no one would need to perform the horrible Trial again, he would also thought that he would also be more accepted into leaf eater society if he got rid of Sculra and he would also save Ducky.

But Chomper also delved into the dangers of such a venture, if he failed then Ducky would still be in danger and there was also the possibility that he might not survive the raid. "The grown-ups might be mad at me if I killed a Great Valley dinosaur" Chomper's mind deducted. He would also put Ducky's family in more danger if he failed.

Chomper sighed. The debate raged on with no end and he was at a loss. He could not make a decision and yet he already had said that he would do it and he did not like to back down from a promise. So for better or for worse he would be a part of tonight's attack.

Chomper waited outside and tried to take a few deep breaths of the air around him in a vain attempt to calm the growing frustration and anger that he was starting to feel. His mind was in such a state of flux that he did not notice Ruby approaching him from behind.

Ruby quietly sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chomper turned to look at her. Ruby wore a concerned expression on her face. "Chomper are you okay?" she asked.

Chomper nodded "sure" he said.

Ruby gave him a firm look, she knew that he was not telling the truth and was certainly not impressed "Chomper I am you friend and I want to help you and I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong. So can you please tell me what's wrong, I understand that you miss Ducky but that is no reason to stay in your cave for two days a good reason it is not".

Chomper looked up at the face of his care giver and friend, all his other friends had parents that they could confide their problems too, but he had none, he just had Ruby. So why couldn't he tell her what was troubling him. "A couple of days ago Ducky's father came here and we had a short talk" said Chomper. "He asked me to help him with something".

"What did he want your help with?" asked Ruby who was very interested now.

Chomper took a deep breath "He reckons that he knows where Sculra is hiding and he want's my help to...to...kill her" Chomper blurted out the last few words and looked to see Ruby's face pale significantly "and I said I would help him but now I don't know what to do. If I failed then Sculra would be more dangerous and the other Valley residents will want to throw me out and I don't want that" said Chomper, working himself into a panic "but I also want to get rid of her, I want to help save Ducky". Chomper was breathing hard and fast now "I mean...she's my friend...and I don't want to lose her...but I hate Sculra as well and I want to..." Chomper could not say anything else he was breathing way to hard.

Ruby saw how distressed he was and grabbed his hand in hers and hugged him tightly "oh Chomper I'm so sorry, sorry I am" she said. Chomper calmed his breathing and looked up at Ruby.

"I just don't know what to do" he said in severe distress. "I mean what would you do Ruby?" he asked.

Ruby gave Chomper a long look and pondered for a while, finally she spoke "I would do what I think is right" she said.

"But I don't know what is right and wrong here" replied Chomper.

Ruby tightened her grip on Chomper's claw and looked deeply into his eyes. "Chomper why did you say yes?" she asked.

Chomper thought for a moment "I just wanted Ducky to be okay" he said after a short while. "Is that wrong?".

Ruby laughed at her friends question. "It is not wrong at all wrong it is not. If you want to save Ducky then I believe that no one can fault your motive but the method is questionable" Ruby's voice became very serious "being asked to kill someone is very extreme and I personally don't like the idea" said Ruby.

"But it looks like the only way" said Chomper.

"I know Chomper but it might not be the only way but since you are doing it ask yourself this: Is Sculra as kind as the person you wish to save, is her life worth that of Ducky's?"

"It is" said Chomper firmly. "Sculra is the most nasty Swimmer I've ever heard of, Ducky is worth way more then her."

Ruby nodded, she expected this answer. "Then why do you want to kill someone who is nasty and cruel like Sculra?" She asked.

"To save Ducky" said Chomper without hesitation "she's my friend and I would do anything to help her".

"Now ask yourself this: Do you think that is just to kill a bad Swimmer who has done much wrong and wants to harm your friend to save the life of a good Swimmer who is kind, caring and your friend?"

Chomper smiled at Ruby and embraced her in a loving hug. "Oh thank you Ruby. I know what I have to do now" said Chomper. To which Ruby smiled.

"Now you know" said Ruby and she got up to leave.

"Ruby?" called Chomper.

Ruby turned "yes Chomper?" she asked curtly even though she was starting to feel a little tired.

"Has something like this ever happened to you before?" he asked cautiously. He became nervous when he saw a tear fall down Ruby's cheek as she looked down at the ground. Had he gone to far?

Ruby came back to him and once again took up her spot beside Chomper, where she took a long breath. "Something like this did happen to me once" she said. There was something in her voice that Chomper had never heard before and it made him shiver.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Ruby looked hard at Chomper and after a few breathless seconds for Chomper, she nodded her head slowly and began her narrative. "It was a long time ago before we met that this happened, before my brother and sister hatched. I had a great friend which I played with".

Chomper opened his mouth at discovering something totally new about his friend. "Her name was Dorine" said Ruby "and we were best friends at the time, but then I discovered that she had been abused by one of her parents every night". Chomper looked stunned, he gazed transfixed at Ruby as she continued her story "She was beaten and bleeding badly very soon, she was dying and motherless and her father did not appear to want her".

"How could her father beat her?" asked Chomper.

Ruby turned to look at Chomper, tears were trickling from her eyes as she recounted the rest of the events. "I don't know Chomper, know I do not but I do know that one day she caught a disease and with her beatings, she was nearly dead. I tried to help her but soon I realised that the only way was... to kill her father". Ruby sobbed hard, Chomper grasped her hand in support until Ruby calmed down enough to speak again. "I did it, I hit him on the head with a large rock while he slept and...he...died".

Ruby hugged Chomper tightly. Chomper was shocked, he never knew that Ruby had done such a thing before. "Well at least you saved your friend" he said in an attempt to cheer her up. But Ruby shook her head.

"She died a few days later" said Ruby, her voice trembling as she remembered that day. "I at least gave her some peace in her last days" she said then she looked at Chomper. "Please don't let that h-happen to Ducky I-I...could not bear to lose her too."

Chomper nodded. "I will do all I can to make sure that Sculra hurts no one else anymore" sais Chomper in a determined voice. He held Ruby's hand in resolute.

Ruby smiled. "I know you will" she said.

The two friends sat together watching the Night Circle and all the surrounding stars. Finally they saw Ruphus immerge from the foliage nearby. It was time.

Chomper got up and left the cave, he would try his best to see this through, for his friend. Ruby watched the two leave and thought of her old friend and of Ducky "good luck Chomper" she whispered. Ruby turned and went back inside the cave to sleep. Little did she know how this eventful night was going to unfold but she hoped that everything would be okay and everyone would be safe for all their sakes.


	22. A Dangerous Night

**Chapter 22: The Dangerous Night**

Ruphus accompanied by Chomper headed into a treacherous land of valley's, ledges and cliffs. "It is the perfect place in the Valley to hide" reflected Ruphus. No one came to this part of the Valley because it was so inaccessible and dangerous so it would be a perfect place for the person who does not want to be found. Ruphus chose this place to search because Sculra who was always trying to impress him had spoken of a clearing with a cave in it and of how to get there a while ago before the Trial, so Ruphus was sure that Sculra was hiding out here.

Chomper followed Ruphus, he had never been to this part of the Valley but it was very beautiful. Tall cliffs and ledges that protected dozens of small valley's that were filled with plenty of foliage, had large water holes and sometimes empty caves. "This would be a great place to explore" thought Chomper. But he was very nervous of traversing these small ledges especially with a full grown Swimmer. Many of the ledges were very small or very weak and whenever a small chunk broke off because of Ruphus's immense weight, he would feel very ill and nervous. He felt a large lump in his stomach as he looked over the edge and saw just how high up they were, normally he would say that it was "kinda neat" but in the dark he felt very vulnerable up here on the cliffs.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he asked nervously.

"If Sculra could travel along here then I am sure that is safe enough for us, as long as we are careful" replied Ruphus. The duo followed a small trail up to the summit of a tall cliff and in between some bushes which overlooked a small valley beneath them with a cave and a running stream which was surrounded by impenetrable foliage and in the middle of the clearing the dark outline of a Swimmer was barely visible in the dark of the night.

"Ha, found her" said Ruphus from behind the bush, Chomper saw her too, he felt a hot surge of anger when he saw her. The fiend that was responsible for all the pain that he, his friends and Ducky especially was now feeling. The two dinosaurs walked on down a trail which would bring them down into the valley. But there progress was halted halfway up when they came across a ledge that was narrow and way more thinner then the rest. Ruphus stopped and surveyed the ledge carefully, he knew that it might not hold his weight and he would not be able to go through quickly enough to lessen the impact of his weight on the ledge due to it's small size.

"Hmmmmm" said Ruphus thoughtfully.

Chomper eyed the ledge with distrust. It looked like there was a disaster just waiting to happen and even more worse was that neither of them could see when the ledge became safer as after several metres it wound around a bend and continued for an uncertain length.

"Chomper, this ledge looks to dangerous for me to continue on so I would like you to go on and see when the ledge becomes safe then I will know if I can come down this way" said Ruphus.

Chomper nodded nervously and walked past Ruphus and into the danger zone. The ledge seemed stable under his weight and there was enough room for him to move swiftly but Ruphus was way more larger and heavy then he was and there was no telling whether the ledge would hold under him. Chomper walked around the bend and a few feet later the ledge widened and thickened which obviously meant that it was safe. Chomper turned and walked back to Ruphus and said to him "It becomes safe after you round the corner there".

Ruphus nodded it was not far to get to the safe zone but he was still filled with doubt about this ledge. "I'm coming over but first Chomper get back over where the ledge thickens and wait for me until I get there" said Ruphus. He would take the risk here.

Chomper looked very nervous but he nodded and walked ahead to where the ledge thickened. "Good luck" he called when he got there.

Ruphus flattened his body against the cliff face and proceeded with extreme caution to cross the ledge. There was hardly enough room for his feet as he shuffled along and he could hear the rock crack beneath him, but it did not break. He was getting close to the bend but that's when he heard a loud crack and the ledge started to give way. Ruphus jumped back just as the ledge collapsed. He managed to grab hold of a root that was pointing out of the rock and stop himself from falling he then climbed back on to the safe part of the ledge.

"Are you okay" came Chomper's voice as he rounded the corner.

"I'm fine" replied Ruphus with a sigh. The ledge now had a small break, it was easily jumpable for him but it was out of the question for Ruphus to try now. "Guess I won't be going down there now" he said.

"Don't worry Mr Swimmer" said Chomper "I'll do it" Ruphus looked at Chomper a long time before he nodded his head.

"Good luck Chomper, I will be watching from the bush at the top of the cliff" said Ruphus.

Chomper nodded and headed into the valley. He was more then nervous about this and a part of his mind thought that this was a bad idea "I thought I had settled this" he thought angrily. The last thing he need was another inner battle when he was about to perform this deed. Chomper took up a stalking stance and sneaked towards the sleeping Swimmer. He advanced until he was right next to Sculra's exposed neck. Chomper raised his claw, just one cut and it would over. But just as he was about to cut her throat there was a rumble and the ground shacked violently. Chomper fell to the ground with a thud.

Sculra woke up suddenly and held on tightly to the ground, as did Chomper as the ground was rocking too violently for him to stand. Ruphus had to jump back from the edge as the earthquake struck, so as to avoid falling off the cliff. He cursed his bad luck of having an earthshake striking at the crucial moment.

Suddenly the ground stopped shaking. Chomper regained himself and saw that Sculra had not noticed him. Chomper did not waste any time he leapt up onto her neck. Sculra seemed to know that she was being attacked because she rolled herself over, knocking Chomper to the ground. Sculra got up and beheld Chomper.

"YOU!" she yelled in fury. "I'll get you for this you rotten little biter!" hissed Sculra in a venomous voice.

Chomper knew that he was in trouble, he would not be able to fight a full grown Swimmer so he turned and ran for the mountain pass with Sculra hot on his heels. Ruphus saw what was going on and ran down to where the ledge thinned and waited. "Come on Chomper RUN!" he called encouragingly to him. Chomper panted with exhaustion as climbed the narrow ledge but thankfully Sculra had to slow down because of her size. Chomper could hear her cursing furiously as she continued her pursuit of Chomper.

Chomper soon reached the dangerous part of the ledge but when he rounded the bend he stopped suddenly as another part of the ledge had collapsed, widening the gap and leaving him trapped on the lower side with Sculra fast approaching.

"Chomper!" yelled Ruphus "jump!".

"Are you mad! I'll never make it!" cried Chomper in dismay.

"Chomper I will catch you, but now we don't have time to argue, it's either this or Sculra!" insisted Ruphus.

Sculra's furious voice grew louder, she was about to come around the bend. Chomper took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long drop and jumped just as Sculra came round the corner. Chomper fell short and started falling but Ruphus jumped onto his belly and grabbed Chomper's tail in his hand and pulled him up safely. Chomper was breathing very fast now, he looked up at Ruphus and said in a voice filled with relief "thanks, I thought I was dead".

"No problem Chomper" replied Ruphus as he placed Chomper back on the ground. Sculra watched Ruphus from the over end. She was glaring furiously at Chomper.

"So Sura is adopting Sharpteeth now?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"No" replied Ruphus simply.

"Leave it up to her to let a Sharptooth do the dirty work" Sculra hissed angrily.

"I was actually the one to put Sura's idea into practice" said Ruphus "but this little ledge here" he pointed to the ledge they were on "prevented me from doing the job myself" growled Ruphus.

Sculra eyed him. "Well I always like a bloke who does things for himself" she said.

Ruphus was dumbstruck. Even now after he tried to kill her she still liked him. He stared opened mouthed at her.

"Never the less I will have payment for this outrage with the destruction of your eggs tonight" continued Sculra.

Ruphus felt a cold feeling of dread take him at her words and suddenly realised that what she was emplying, she had employed thieves to steal Sura's eggs on this night. "Oh no" he said in horror.

"Chomper climb on my back quick!" cried Ruphus as he lowered himself down. Chomper did as he was told, as he too got the message that Sculra had said.

Ruphus looked back "At least this is the only way into this valley, so I don't think I'll be seeing you again" mocked Ruphus and he turned and sped back along the trail toward the nest. But he did not here Sculra's last words "Don't be to sure about that" she had whispered in a venomous voice as Ruphus disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Ozzy and Strut advanced quickly and stealthily toward the Swimmer's nest unnoticed by anyone. There was seven eggs in all. 'We'll take three of the eggs and hide them come back to later then will take the rest" said Ozzy. Strut nodded and grabbed one egg while Ozzy grabbed two from the nest and sped off to hide them.

Ruphus sped through the Valley as fast as his legs could carry him with Chomper on his back. Ruphus was panting heavily but he was still a mile from the nest and by that time it could be to late. Chomper was equally worried but he also felt a little guilty that he had been unable to finish Sculra off. "But at least she is trapped in that valley" thought Chomper but he was still worried about the eggs. Ruphus performed an alarm call as loud as he could to warn the valley of the danger.

Ozzy and Strut arrived back at the nest. Strut was now very tired after his sprint to the bushes by the waterhole where they had hidden the eggs. "Couldn't we just go I'm tired" he complained. Ozzy gave his brother a firm lash with his tail in reply as he gathered two more eggs from the nest. Strut followed, moaning miserably as he went pick up the last two eggs but at that very moment Ruphus's alarm call echoed loudly throughout the Valley. Strut jumped in surprise. "An alarm call, there is danger about" he said in fear.

Ozzy ran up to his brother and hissed furiously "The danger is us rock head, we've been spotted! Now let's get out of here while we still can!" and with that the two Egg Stealers ran off.

* * *

Merri had awoken and looked around in confusion. She heard the alarm call and instantly woke the children who were hardly awake. Merri leapt up. "Quickly, everyone into the stream" she said firmly. The children ran in. Merri counted each of the children and saw that they were all present but then she remembered. "The eggs!" she cried and ran to the nest to find only two eggs left.

Ruphus and Chomper arrived at the nest accompanied by Topps, Ariel and Grandpa Longneck who had all come to his aid. He saw Merri run up to him "the eggs!" she cried.

Ruphus gasped. "The thieves got away?" he asked. Merri nodded in dismay.

"Oh no they didn't" said Chomper who took a deep sniff of the air and directed the grown-ups in the direction that Ozzy and Strut had fled.

* * *

Ozzy ran on unhindered but Strut was panting with exhaustion, he was hardly keeping up with his brother "Ozz!" he called but his voice was not loud enough to reach his brother. Strut collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He then heard the sounds of footsteps. He turned and saw four adults and one small Sharptooth arrive and in a split second he was surrounded.

"That's one of them!" said Chomper as they surrounded Strut. Ruphus went up to the egg eater and said in a low, firm voice "Where are my mate's eggs?" he asked. Strut was tempted to fib but the sight of the large Threehorn make him reconsider. "I'll take you to them" he blurted out in fear.

"Oh we will make sure you will" said Topps firmly, walking up behind Strut and forcing him to his legs with his horn "now show us the way!" he bellowed.

Strut walked ahead of the grown-ups as he led them to the place where the eggs were hidden.

* * *

Ozzy stood panting at the place where he had hidden the eggs, a large bush next to the watering hole. He placed the eggs in the bush and took a long drink. It was only then that he noticed Strut's absence.

"Strut! Strut!" he called furiously but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Ozzy was about to go looking for him but then he heard the adults approaching. He hid in the bush but he was shocked to see Strut leading the adults towards him, he also noticed Chomper and recognised him as the little Sharptooth that he had once tried to eat as an egg. Ozzy grabbed as many of the eggs as he could and made a break for the water in an attempt to escape but he had not counted on a Swimmer being there.

Ruphus dived into the water when he saw the egg stealer rush from his hiding place behind a bush with two eggs and within a few seconds he had grabbed Ozzy and pulled the struggling egg eater to the shore, upon which Ariel took hold of the eggs and snatched them away from Ozzy, she also grabbed the rest of the eggs from the bush, and after counting them she announced that they were all here.

The adult's then rounded on the egg stealers. "Did you really think that you could steal eggs from a Valley resident!" growled Topps furiously. Ozzy and Strut cowered before him, afraid about what would happen to them.

Ruphus stood up and spoke "Sculra hired them, I say we banish these two cronies." The adults looked a little surprised that Ruphus was not pushing for them to be killed and when Mr Threehorn asked why he said firmly "I do not want to become a killer on account of these two".

Grandpa longneck nodded in agreement. "Well it was your choice of what to do with them" he said to Ruphus. He turned and addressed the egg eaters "We will take you to the pass" he said calmly "and you will then leave this Valley and never trouble it again lest you earn the fullness of our wrath". Ozzy and Strut nodded quickly. They did not want to turn down this act of kindness.

"Fine" said Ozzy "we will never come to this Valley anymore, there's plenty of other places out there anyway" he said reluctantly.

While Mr Threehorn and Grandpa Longneck guided the two egg stealers to the pass, Ariel flew back to her nest and Merri and Ruphus along with Chomper returned the eggs back to the nest.

By now Chomper was totally spent. Ruphus approached him. "Thank you for your help tonight Chomper" he said.

Chomper looked up at Ruphus with a surprised expression "But I failed in-".

"You helped saved our eggs Chomper and that is more important then Sculra, we are very grateful for your help, we will never forget it" said Ruphus in a compassionate voice.

"Thank you" said Chomper "good night" he said and he began his trip to the Secret Caverns even though he was exhausted.

But Ruphus stopped him "You are more then welcome to stay here for the night" he said.

Chomper looked at him in astonishment, he had never been asked by any of the Valley adults to sleep with their family's. Because many of them still did not trust him enough but now Chomper was honoured that he had earned the trust of the Swimmer's. "Thank you" he said gratefully.

Ruphus laid himself down, Chomper laid down near his tail and fell asleep almost immediately. Ruphus smiled at the Sharptooth who had helped him before he yawned and fell asleep. "At least the eggs are safe and Sculra is out of the way" thought Ruphus before he fell asleep. Little did he know that he was right about the eggs but was wrong about Sculra but now the danger had passed for the residents in the Valley but there was still danger for both Sura and Ducky in the future.


	23. Return To The Beginning

_**Chapter 23: Return to the Beginning**_

The two Swimmer's walked next to the fast water on their journey to the Big Water but they were heading towards a confusing delta where the fast water split into many other streams and not all of them would lead to the Big Water.

Sura was limping, her leg had long since stopped bleeding but when Sura had changed the leaf's that she used as bandages, the previous night while Ducky slept. The wound was scabbed and caked in dried blood but Sura's worst fears were confirmed when she saw that the wound had turned yellow, which could only mean that it was infected. Sura used her own knowledge of herbs to help with the healing but they were slow acting and all the traveling that Sura was doing did not help the healing process.

Sura was getting used to the burning pain that she constantly felt when her foot touched the ground. But Sura was also feeling more and more tired each day and it became a struggle to keep moving. The only thing that kept her going was Ducky. She did not want to leave her. So she swallowed the pain no matter how bad it was, she would not give up, for Ducky's sake she had to push on.

Ducky was really worried about her mother, she watched her mother's suffering increase each day and while her mother told her that she would be fine, Ducky knew that she really wasn't and it frightened her, she did not want her mother to suffer like she was at present.

The two Swimmers moved on in silence until they reached the delta where they both stopped. Ducky looked around at each of the water paths and dismayed. "Which way do we go now? I hope that we do not get lost I do, I do" she thought.

Sura looked at each of the paths. There was one that led straight ahead, there were two that went right and three that went left and one that headed back in the direction that they had come. Sura assessed her options, she knew that a delay would be costly for both her and Ducky which meant that she had to pick the right one, first time. She walked ahead and into the water and looked down each path and tried to see where they flowed.

"Where do we go?" came Ducky's nervous voice from behind her.

"I'm not sure dear" replied Sura in the calmest voice that she could muster. Her daughter was beginning to panic and she was faring no better, there were so many paths and only one would take them to their destination while the others would lead them astray. "I feel like I've made this type of choice very often" reflected Sura. It was true that Sura was indeed faced with many vital choices in the past few weeks and she hardly knew if her decisions were right, she just tried to follow her heart in the hope that it will guide her down the right path.

Sura knew going back was out of the question so she ruled out the path that headed backwards and she had a vague understanding of where the far left and right rivers went and neither of them would take her to the Big Water. Which left three paths. One in the straight onward direction, one that veered left and another that headed right. Sura waded other to each of those paths and inspected them closely. They all appeared to head in the general direction of the Big Water. Sura felt dismayed "Where to go" she thought to herself. Suddenly Sura noticed a small root that reached into the stream on the right. Sura laughed and suddenly knew which way to go.

"What is it?" asked Ducky who had swam up beside her.

"The root" chuckled Sura. "I recognise it from when I was younger, Merri fell into this very river when she tried to cross the stream on that rotten tree root" said Sura "We go right dear, come along." Sura and Ducky waded back to shore and climbed onto the bank and proceeded to follow the river that flowed to the right.

They followed the river for a while, passing nothing but wetlands and an occasional forest. Sura grimaced in pain as walked, closing her eyes tightly due the pain and hence didn't see the rock ahead of her. Sura tripped and fell on her belly where she lay groaning in pain.

"Mama!" exclaimed Ducky in alarm. She ran to her mother who she was shocked to see that her mother had tears falling down her eyes. Ducky looked fearful as she grabbed her mother's finger as it was the only thing that she could actually hold. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Sura took a few deep breaths before she answered "I will be alright" said Sura, trying to not to worry her daughter but without success.

"Please rest" said Ducky in obvious distress at her mother's collapse.

"No" said her mother in firm voice. "I will not stop just because I am hurt" she said.

"Pleeeaaaassse" begged Ducky "you are hurt-ed badly you are, you are".

Sura took hold of her daughter's hand "I will stop..."

Ducky looked relieved but it was only short lived

"When we reach the Big Water" said Sura.

And with that she pulled herself up on trembling legs. Ducky gasped, she looked very fearful now. "Come on dear" said Sura in a reassuring voice before moving on.

By nightfall Sura was trembling all over, her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth whenever a tremor ran through her leg, which was all the time now. There were tears in her eyes from the effort, she was totally exhausted now. She had been through hard times before but this topped all of them and the fear that she would not survive her injury was growing. Ducky was worried as well but there was nothing that she could do to stop her mother from continuing the journey.

Ducky yawned. "I am tired I am I am" she said, feeling sleepy.

Sura noticed this, she had not realised that her daughter was just as tired as her now. She looked around for a suitable sleeping spot. But Ducky continued to walk, she was nearly asleep when she started walking up a small slope. She suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground but no sound left her mouth as she fell asleep.

Sura turned around when she heard a small thump and found that she could not see Ducky. "Ducky!" said Sura in alarm, looking around for her daughter and finding her fast asleep in what appeared to be an old nest that was used for holding eggs but was now completely empty. Sura laid down next to the nest and after giving Ducky a soft nuzzle and saying "goodnight" to her, she fell to the ground and was instantly asleep despite the pain in her leg, she was just too exhausted to continue today.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Sura awoke feeling much more refreshed then she had been when she had gone to sleep, there was way less pain in her leg and it appeared to be slowly on the mend. Sura looked at Ducky to find her was still asleep, still exhausted from the previous day's travel. Sura looked at the nest that Ducky was asleep in. It was long deserted and had a few dried up leaves covering the bottom of the nest which seemed to provide suitable warmth and comfort to the sleeping Ducky.

Sura examined her surroundings. They were right next to the river, which was flowing slowly here. A small pond was also next to the nest, it was filled with crystal clear water. The area was populated by a few trees, reeds as well as other ponds which were very abundant in this area which appeared to be completely deserted.

"Whoever made this nest obviously had good taste" thought Sura. There was something familiar about this place but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sura watched her daughter sleeping soundly. She smiled and gently nuzzled her, but accidently waking Ducky up in the process. Ducky opened her eyes and yawned before raising herself and stretching.

"Good morning dear" said Sura softly.

"Morning mommy" said Ducky. She looked around "This is a nice place it is, it is" said Ducky who sat back down and curiously took in the scenery around her.

Sura was sure that she recognised this place. She looked at the base of the nest and saw a piece of eggshell at the base of the nest, next to her.

Suddenly Sura knew.

She looked at the position she was in, it was the same as it had been so long ago, she looked at Ducky who was curiously looking around at the scenery just like she did once before. Sura smiled and pressed her muzzle under Ducky's chin and gave her a loving nuzzle, while humming softly just like she had done on that day when she was watching her first clutch of eggs hatch and here she was repeating the same actions that she had performed when Ducky had hatched with some parallels of course. Mainly both her and Ducky being older and of course the wound on Sura's leg and the absence of the rest of the family.

"Mama" giggled Ducky.

Sura hummed and stroked her daughter's back.

"Mama" laughed Ducky "stop it, it tickles it does… it does" Ducky laughed loudly. Sura disengaged and grinned playfully at Ducky, she chuckled to herself. Ducky looked at her mother, she also wore a grin just like she had after her mother had disengaged after she hatched.

"Ducky" said Sura "Do you know where we are now?" she asked.

"Oh we are in an old nest we are, we are" said Ducky cheerfully.

Sura chuckled "I suppose we are" she said "but do you know the significance of this place?" asked Sura.

Ducky shook her head and her mother's smile widened.

"Ducky" she said reaching her hand to the base of the nest and to Ducky's surprise her mother laid a few large egg fragments into the nest. Ducky looked at them curiously. Her mother continued "these egg fragments came from an egg that was laid in this very nest". Sura paused and looked at her daughter, her expression conveyed her kindness, love, compassion and the caring that she had for her daughter. "This was your egg dear" she said softly.

Ducky looked with amazement at the nest and the surroundings as if she had only just noticed them then she looked back at the egg. "I came from this egg?" she asked, looking up at her mother, who nodded. "How did I ever fit in that egg?" she asked in astonishment.

Sura laughed "You were much smaller then you are now dear," she said "when you hatched you were as high as your thigh."

Ducky looked at her thigh. "I was?" she asked in amazement.

Sura nodded. "This was your birth place Ducky."

Ducky looked around at the nest then asked her mother "how did I hatch?"

Sura stared off into the distance as she recalled the memory "well dear it was a day just like today...

* * *

Sura lay in front of the nest, inside were eight eggs. She had waited very patiently for many weeks for them to hatch and now she was sure that they would hatch soon, she had begun to hear a few squeaks from the eggs. "Yes it will be soon" thought Sura. Merri was a short distance away keeping guard as it was her shift and Ruphus was eating some of the underwater green food that grew in the river next to the nest.

Sura became very serious about keeping a watch over the nest after she had heard about the attack on the herd by The Great Sharptooth and while she had not been there, she had heard what had happened. He had killed at least fifteen adults, devoured at least half of the herd's children and smashed all the eggs he could find, only three nest's including hers had been spared. Sura's nest was mainly spared because of the isolation and distance it was from the herd's nests which had been attacked. Sura thought she had definitely made the right choice for a nesting site. The river provided a quick escape route and the small pond beside the nest would make an excellent nursery for the children and would also protect them from any Swimming Sharpteeth.

Sura was determined to be a good parent and love all of her children, she believed that she had prepared herself adequately, she had baby sat many of the herds children in order to prepare herself for raising her own children. She had got much advice from the other parents in the herd.

Sura hummed calmly as she nuzzled her eggs.

CRACK!

Sura looked down and saw the egg in the centre of the nest crack. Two small webbed, light green, three toed feet emerged and as if on cue all the other eggs started rocking. There was another small crack from the egg and from in between the feet emerged the head of the baby and with a second crack the tail which was coloured light green with a dark green line going along the back and the underside was coloured a light yellow, now Sura could see that this was a girl and that she was now a mother. The little baby opened her eyes. They were a bright light blue and seemed to contain lots of love. Sura smiled as she saw the other eggs start to crack but the little girl held her tiny arms out of the egg, each had four fingers on the end of the hand.

The baby reached out to a small mosquito that hovered above the nest. She opened her mouth and squeaked as she tried to touch the insect and accidently sliding down outside the nest. Sura decided to keep an eye on her, Ruphus was already watching the rest of the eggs. Sura watched the baby hop in the egg after the mosquito, through a rotten log. As the baby emerged she fell down a small slope and the egg shattered, releasing the whole body.

The baby caught sight of a small water rat and wagging her tail in excitement she jumped on its back. The water rat ran off but the baby followed, running almost as fast. Sura felt a surge of pride that her newborn daughter could already run, which was very rare since most babies couldn't even walk. She continued to watch, she saw her little one trip and fall on her tail next to a snapping turtle.

Sura looked on in alarm as the beast opened his jaws, Sura rushed toward the turtle but the turtle did not attack it simply waited for the baby's curiosity to take her into its open mouth. Sura quickly bent her head and caught her daughter's tail in her beak and pulled herself up just before the turtle snapped its jaws shut.

Sura sighed in relief, she could tell that this one was going be a handful, she was just like her when she was young.

"Mama?" said the baby Swimmer.

Sura's eyes widened in astonishment as her daughter spoke her first word, just after she had hatched. Sura felt the same surge of pride that she had felt before. She walked back to the nest and laid down, she could see that the rest of the eggs had hatched, there were two browns, both boys, on light and the other dark and three greens, two girls one light, the other dark and the other baby was a boy, also coloured a light green. There was also baby boy who had the same brown and green colouration as Ruphus and girl that had a reddish orange colouration. Sura gently lowered her daughter into the nest. She smiled and nuzzled her little daughter while Ruphus nuzzled the young on the other side of the nest. Sura hummed lovingly and disengaged.

"Hello my little Ducky" she said softly before giving her a gentle lick then proceeding to nuzzle the rest of her children. "You're a mother" said Ruphus gently.

"You're a father" replied Sura. The two exchanged joyous looks then turned the attention back to the nest. The babies were already looking around curiously at the scenery and each other. Sura spotted the other light green Swimmer, identical to Ducky except her eyes which were a deeper shade of blue. "Hello Opal" said Sura, nuzzling her little one who gave a few happy squeaks.

The dark brown boy was looking around but he had a very boastful demeanour. "That's Rapid" said Ruphus, nuzzling his son "and you're Echo" he said to the light brown Swimmer who appeared to be the most curious of all, he reminded his father of how he used to be.

"Come on dear we've got to bathe them" said Sura, but there was a sudden squeak as one of the babies slid down the nest and onto the sandy shore, it was the orange reddish Swimmer girl, but as she fell into the sand she found that she rather liked it there and started to roll around contently, getting her yolk covered body encrusted with sand.

"Oh you're a playful girl aren't you Sandy" said Sura who proceeded to tickle Sandy's exposed belly causing the little Swimmer to burst into laughter. Sura then gently picked her up then bathed her in the water. Sandy splashed about in the water, enjoying herself greatly while mother rinced the sand off her body.

The other babies watched their sister play with excitement. One of them, the greenish brown in his eagerness stretched himself out too far and with a yelp he started rolling down the slope of the nest and into the water where he joined his sister in her mirth. "Nice move Spinner" chuckled Ruphus to the little Swimmer before picking up the dark green girl and the light green boy and taking them to the pond.

Suddenly the dark grren girl leapt from her father's hands in sheer excitement and fell into the water in a perfectly straight dive. She surfaced with a happy squeak. "Diver, you little rascal" teased her father before lowering himself beside Sura and held the light green boy in his arms.

"What shall we name him?" he asked.

Sura looked closely at the little one before giving her son a gentle nuzzle "You're my little Ray" she said gently before her mate placed him in the water. Only Ducky was still in the nest.

"Hello little one" said a voice behind them. Sura and Ruphus turned to see Merri nuzzling Ducky who was hugging her aunt's beak contently.

"That's Ducky" said Sura to her sister who nodded.

"Oh you are a beautiful little one aren't you" she said before tickling Ducky's belly. Ducky laughed hard while she was tickled until Merri disengaged and brought her niece to the pond and placed her in the water with her siblings. The hatchlings played and splashed while the watched with smiles on their faces. "There beautiful aren't they" said Merri to which Ruphus nodded in agreement.

"Yes," said Sura "yes they are" This was by no doubt the most memorable experience that she had ever had and she cherished it. She swore to herself that day that she would never let any of her babies come to harm.

* * *

"And that is how you were born dear" finished Sura. Ducky listened the whole while to her mother.

"That was a great story mama it was, it was. Thank you mama" said Ducky.

"Thank you dear" said Sura. She looked up and saw how late in the day it was. "I think that we shall stay here for the night" she said to Ducky.

"Yep, yep, yep" said Ducky cheerfully and then slid down the slope of the nest then going a double summersault before diving into the water, she surfaced and began to play in the small pond. She splashed her mother playfully and her mother splashed her back. The two played and laughed happily as for a moment things were exactly what they used to be like before the announcement of The Trial. Sura knew that she would remember this day for as long as she lived and she also knew that she would stay true to the vowel and make sure that none of her babies ever come to harm.


	24. Unpleasant Situations

**Chapter 24: Unpleasant Situations**

Sura was looking way more better when she and Ducky resumed their journey in the morning, the herbs that she had applied had worked well during there rest period. Now that her leg was healing nicely, Sura could make up for lost time. Ducky kept pace with her mother, she was so glad that her mother's leg was healing as she had been so worried. The two began walking through thick foliage, trees and long reeds which were as tall as Sura's waist.

All seemed quiet. Suddenly they both heard a loud commotion up ahead. They peeked through the reeds that grew by the waters edge and beheld a herd of Spiketails drinking at the stream. Sura and Ducky suddenly recognised the herd when the saw the small brown Spiketail kid drinking.

"It's Tippy!" cried Ducky in excitement. Sura sighed in relief, it would be safe to reveal themselves to this herd. They emerged from the reeds and headed for the Spiketails at a brisk pace but all of a sudden a large dark purple Spiketail hiding unseen behind some nearby trees charged out of some bushes and rammed Sura from the side. Sura gave a yell of pain as the cut on her leg split open when she hit the ground.

"MAMA!" cried Ducky in horror, she ran in front of the purple Spiketail and put herself between him and her mother.

"Ducky No!" shouted her mother firmly. But Ducky uncharacteristically held her ground, she was not going to stand by and let her mother get trampled.

"Leave my mom alone!" cried Ducky bravely.

The purple fixed cold hard eyes on her. Ducky stepped back in fright. The purple Spiketail advanced on her, Ducky ran back to her mother, who had recovered from her fall and was now standing beside Ducky in a defensive stance. The Spiketail laughed and advanced on them.

"STOP!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see a large dark blue Spiketail appear, he looked livid. "What do you think your doing!?" he yelled at the purple Spiketail.

"Intruders Sir" he said plainly.

The blue Spiketail glared at the purple Spiketail. He was just about to give his deputy a harsh lecture on the difference between intruders and everyone else in general but an orange female Spiketail stood beside him along with her son and looked at the Swimmers, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Sura?" she asked quietly.

"Sura smiled "Hello Orina" she said "nice to see you again.

"Ducky!?" said Tippy, he looked as shocked as his mother.

"Yes yes yes" said Ducky nodding. "Hi Tippy" she said in joy.

"You fool, those aren't intruders, they are friends" said the Spiketail leader.

"But there're Swimmers" said the deputy.

"I know there're Swimmers" growled the leader of the Spiketails "But they are friends of this herd, so shut up and stand down, before I make you!".

The purple Spiketail looked rebellious but he slowly stood aside and walked off in shame. Meanwhile Orina and Tippy had gone to meet up with Sura and Ducky.

"It is wonderful to you two again" said Orina "But what are you doing here?"

While Sura briefly explained about the Trial of Destiny and her quest to find Cyrest to Orina, Ducky and Tippy met up with each other.

"Tippy missed you Ducky and Spike too" said Tippy.

"I missed you to Tippy I did I did" replied Ducky happily.

"How is everyone in the Valley? How is Spike?" asked Tippy eagerly, his tail wagging with excitement.

Ducky hesitated "Last I saw they were okay" said Ducky slowly as she remembered her final days in the Great Valley and her fiends parting.

Tippy did not seem too register Ducky's pause, he grinned happily. Ducky smiled, she was glad that Tippy was happy and did not have the terrible knowledge about her Trial heaped upon him. Ducky hugged Tippy's snout and Tippy nuzzled her back.

But Ducky's attention was suddenly diverted by a painful moan from her mother. Ducky turned to see her laying on the ground and holding on to her leg. Ducky could now see the gash that had so recently been healed, open and bleeding again.

"Oh no no no" said Ducky, running to her mother's side. Orina had also noticed the cut.

"That looks like a nasty wound there Sura, curse that deputy for hurting you" said Orina angrily.

"I acquired it a few days ago" said Sura "in a fight with a Belly Dragger".

Orina shook her head "and the cut is bleeding again" she groaned "Sura you and Ducky can stay with us for the night, we'll help you heal that leg and of course there is safety in numbers".

Sura nodded "Thank you" she said gratefully.

* * *

The rest of the day passed all to quickly for Ducky, the Spiketails helped her mother in healing her leg while she got to play with Tippy. She had so much fun with him that she almost completely forgot about the Trial. So it was all to soon that her mother called her to her side to have dinner.

"Your leg looks way betterer" commented Ducky as she looked at her mother's leg which was bound by fresh leaves.

"It feels more better as well" said Sura.

"This was a good day yep yep yep"

Sura smiled "I'm glad you had a good day dear, but we will be leaving tomorrow" she said.

Ducky looked a little downcast "do we have to?" she asked in a saddened voice.

"I'm afraid so dear" replied Sura. "We are not that far from the Big Water dear and with any luck we should reach it by tomorrow".

Ducky nodded. "I hope we find this Swimmer I do I do" said Ducky.

"So do I" agreed Sura. She hoped that this would not be a wasted trip because she had certainly got more then what she bargained for.

"Mama?"

"Yes Ducky?"

"Do you know anything about Swayer?"

Sura looked bewildered, she did not expect her daughter to enquire about this. "Why do you ask?"

"I said that I have had sleep stories about him, he told me not to give up hope" said Ducky "I just wondered if you knew anything about him".

Sura took a deep breath. "Ducky, I did not really know Swayer, I only saw him once before and that was after I arrived in the Great Valley for the first time, before you returned. But I do know dear that he took the Trial of Destiny but he did not survive".

Ducky opened her mouth in shock, her eyes watered and she looked down sadly "You mean he's dead?" she asked, a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes, I'm so sorry dear" said Sura with remorse. She put her hand around Ducky and cuddled her softly to her beak. "Don't cry dear, it's all right" said Sura softly. Ducky broke off, she was no longer crying but she appeared to be way more depressed.

"Come Ducky, it's time for sleep" said Sura quietly, guiding her daughter to her body. Ducky laid down and her mother curled around her but sleep did not come to Ducky. She was still in shock, Swayer had appeared to be so nice and friendly but to hear that he was long since dead, hit her hard. "Why?" she asked herself. She did not understand why such a kind Swimmer had to die. Ducky shifted restlessly, it was a very long time before sleep came to her.

* * *

Ducky sat on the rocky surface looking into a small puddled of water which was being filled by steady drops of falling rain, this cheerless environment seemed to reflect the way that Ducky was feeling, she just could not believe what her mother had said.

"Ducky" came a sympathetic voice behind her. Ducky did not want to look around, she knew who that voice belonged to. But she forced herself to turn her head and look at the dark green Swimmer that had counselled her in her dreams.

Swayer sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The touch felt real to Ducky but she knew the truth now and it was almost impossible to accept.

"How can you be...d...d...dead" said Ducky, she was chocking back sobs as she spoke. "You can not be no...no...no".

Swayer gave Ducky a sad smile. "so you know the truth now" he said in a bitter voice. "I did take that Trial but I did not make it".

"How can you be here? Why are you here?" asked Ducky.

"I don't completely know myself how I am here but I do know why I am here" said Swayer.

"Why?" asked Ducky.

"To help you survive the Trial". Ducky looked at Swayer "Ducky I have watched you, your such a kind and loving Swimmer just like me. So is you mom. I can't stand that this Trial should continue killing off Swimmers like you, so I am here to try and help you overcome the Trial, I do not want to see you dead anymore then your mom" said Swayer.

Ducky looked at Swayer, she hardly knew what to say. So she did not say anything, she pulled Swayer into a loving hug. "Thank you for helping me, oh thank you thank you thank you" stuttered Ducky.

Swayer smiled at her. "I will say now that the rock we are standing on" he gestured to the rock "is the Crescent Caves, where your Trial shall take place."

"What is the Trial like" asked Ducky in a nervous voice.

Swayer gave her a grim look "it is very scary and cold, your mom can help you survive this but there is an unknown danger that only someone who has done "this" Trial knows" he said and he grabbed hold of Ducky's hand and all of a sudden the scenery changed. They were floating inside the Crescent Caves. But there were two Swayer's one next to Ducky and the other Swimming frantically through the caves. Ducky suddenly realised that she was looking inside Swayer's memory of the Trial.

"Look" said Swayer and he pointed to a dark passage. Ducky watched and suddenly saw a sharp movement. The head of a large eel like Swimming Sharptooth, the same as the one that she had seen in her nightmare swam out of the passage and headed for Swayer. There was a flash of bright light and Ducky was back in the previous location she had been earlier, atop the Crescent Caves. She was breathing hard and fast and looked horrified. Now she understood why no one had survived the Trial, they had all been eaten by that Swimming Sharptooth.

"Use this information wisely Ducky" came Swayer's voice but it sounded very distant. Ducky was suddenly aware of the scenery dissolving around her, she cave a cry of surprise before everything turned black.

* * *

Ducky jumped suddenly awake. She looked around to find her mother laying next to her, she was also wide awake. But she had not appeared to notice Ducky as she was deep in conversation with Tippy's mom. Ducky yawned and stretched her legs before getting up. Sura turned around.

"Good morning Ducky" she said in a lively voice.

Ducky looked around and noticed that the Spiketails were starting to head off. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"We are leaving little one" said Orina

"Yes" said Sura "and we will be leaving as well in a short while".

Ducky looked a little alarmed, it all was happening to fast for her, surely they were not going to leave now? But that motion was confirmed when she heard a loud voice call "Spiketails follow me".

Tippy and his mother were the only ones saying goodbye to them. Tippy ran up to Ducky and gave her a friendly lick, Ducky laughed before embracing Tippy's snout. "Good bye Ducky, say hello to Spike for me" said Tippy.

"I will I will" replied Ducky "Goodbye" she called. She and her mother watched the Spiketail herd leave until they were nothing more then a bunch of specks on the horizon.

"Here you go darling" said Sura, handing Ducky a few tree stars which Ducky accepted hungrily. When she finished eating she and her mother resumed their journey.

* * *

Sura and Ducky walked beside the river for a short while before a loud rumble could be heard and the ground started to shake. "Earthshake!?" cried Ducky nervously.

"Quickly Ducky into the stream and stay low" said her mother in a strict voice.

Ducky obeyed and dived under the water, followed by her mother. They lay there beneath the water, which was very murky and had a lot of green algae on the surface. Ducky wondered why her mother had done this but the answer became apparent when she looked out of the water and saw to her horror. Red Claw, Screech and Thud.

They approached the stream, sniffing intently. They were looking for them. Screech gestured to the water and he and Thud went in and started taking a drink but Red Claw was staring into the water, looking for them. The stream was shallow but it was murky and Ducky and Sura's colouration helped them blend in with the surroundings. Ducky dared an upwards look and saw that Red Claw was looking right down at her. Ducky froze, her heart skipped a beat. Had she been seen? Red Claw bend down closer and appeared to be straining his eyes at the water. For a while he just stood there staring into the water and Ducky was totally petrified with fear, she dare not move.

Finally Red Claw roared to his two henchmen and they left.

Ducky raised herself from the water breathing fearfully, Sura waded to her and picked her up in her hands.

"That was to close" she said.

"Yep yep yep" said Ducky quietly.

* * *

Sura waded through the stream for most of the rest of the day with Ducky in her arms, in case any more Sharpteeth were around. Finally at dusk they started to here the sound of crashing waves.

"The Big Water" said Ducky in excitement.

Sura sighed with relief, knowing that the journey was nearly at an end.

"What's that?" said Ducky, pointing to her left and into a large semi circle canyon which appeared to shine brightly with light.

Sura was curious and walked out of the water and after placing Ducky on the ground, advanced towards the shining canyon.

When they got there, the sight that greeted the two Swimmers filled them with awe. It was a canyon of shiny stones. Crystals littered the ground and walls of the cliff. Sura saw a large overhang that sheltered the inner recesses of the canyon.

"Pretty" said Ducky in delight, she ran over to some diamonds and ruby's "it's beautiful" she said. There were all kinds of crystals here, there were ruby's, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, jasper, geode's and many more, they all sparkled with a brilliant radiance in the setting sun.

Sura agreed that it was a most amazing sight, the light of the evening sun reflected off the crystals and made the canyon appear to shine. "Wow" said Sura in astonishment, it was simply a breath taking sight.

"Can I have one? Please" asked Ducky.

Sura chuckled. "We can come back here on the return journey dear, but not right now".

Ducky groaned "But I-"  
Ducky never got to finish off her sentence when she was cut off by a loud roar.

"ROAR!"

Ducky and Sura wheeled around to find a pair of brown fast biters blocking the way out of the canyon. Ducky screamed and ran behind her mother. Sura took up a defensive stance but she knew that she was in big trouble now, she now realised the magnitude of her own folly in going into a canyon that they could be so easily trapped in. The river was a little way away but it was past the two rapidly advancing fast biters.

"Ducky when I distract them I want you to run to the river do you understand me?" said Sura firmly.

"I am not going to leave you nope nope nope" said Ducky.

"Ducky" said her mother firmly "GO NOW!" Sura charged at the fast biters, distracting them away from her daughter but one jumped in front of Ducky.

Sura retreated taking Ducky up in her hands. The two fast biters closed in. "Oh no oh no oh no" squealed Ducky.

"Ducky don't come back for me dear, just get out of here when you get to the river" said Sura and before Ducky could protest Sura threw Ducky into the air. Ducky screamed as she flew through the air and over the heads of the two fast biters, she then plunged into the safety of river.

"Good" thought Sura. She would at least know that Ducky was safe.

Ducky swam to the surface and swam to the shore where she struggled from the water and watched the fight with fear in her heart. Her mother was trapped in a canyon. She was outclassed and outnumbered by the two fast biters. Ducky watched one of the fast biters charge at her mother.

Sura dealt the charging fast biter a belt with her tail, but it did not stop it's partner who leaped into the air and slammed into her belly, claws piecing her skin. Sura toppled to the ground on her belly with a yell of pain, she was now bleeding badly from the fast biters attack. The fast biter jumped on her back and bit down on her shoulder while the other fast biter took a bite out of the left side of her back. Sura screamed in pain as her life's blood gushed out of her "So this is how it ends" thought Sura "at least Ducky is safe".

"MAMA NOOOO!" screamed Ducky, she could not bear to watch her mother being eaten alive, she had to do something. So she ran back into the canyon and picked up one of the round diamonds and threw it at the fast biters. Her aim was true as the fast biter on her mother's back got hit in the head. The fast biters turned his head to her, snarling viciously.

"Ducky NO!" cried Sura, she could not believe what her daughter was doing. "Get out of here NOW!" she yelled.

The wounded fast biter looked at his partner and exchanged a few words with him in the sharptooth language then instead of going after Ducky, they headed for Sura. One pulled Sura's head up by her crest and the other, the one who had been hit by Ducky's throw, placed his claw across Sura's exposed neck.

Ducky froze, her heart was in her mouth as she saw what the fast biters were about to do. "Mommy!" she cried in despair. Tear streamed down her eyes. The wounded fast biter sliced his claw slowly and gradually across Sura's throat drawing blood. He was determined to show the little Swimmer what happens when you mess with fast biters.

Ducky ran to her mother with a cry, she did not know how she was going to save her mother but she just had to try but before she could move a few feet. She fell to the ground as the earth rumbled and violently gave way to a violent earthquake. The rocks overhanging the canyon crumbled and fell directly down towards Sura and the fast biters. The canyon was suddenly filled with dust as the rocks came crashing to the ground with a sound like thunder. Then the earthquake stopped and all was silent.

Ducky got back to her feet and saw that the canyon was buried under a large pile of rocks.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ducky.

She scaled the wall of rocks and saw the limp tail of one of the fast biters buried under the rocks along with his partner. Ducky ran on. She was trying her best not to think about what had probably happened to her mother. She slid down the other side of the rock wall and found her mother laying on her belly, in a pool of blood, her throat was torn and bleeding, the fast biter had tripped when the earthquake stuck and his claw had scraped across Sura's throat. She was covered in dust and a few large rocks lay on her back.

Ducky ran to her mother's side. "Mommy" she cried in despair. But her mother suddenly opened her eyes and raised her head slightly to look at her. Ducky grabbed hold of her mother's beak and hugged her. "Oh Mama, I thought I lost you I did I did" she said in a small frightened voice.

Sura lifted her hand and placed it around Ducky and gave her a soft nuzzle. "Ducky" she said quietly "I want you to continue the journey, find Cyrest dear".

"No" said Ducky in horror "we will find him together we will we will". Ducky's face was being drenched with tears as she spoke.

"Ducky" said her mother "I always loved you...remember that and I am proud of you". Sura's breath was coming in gasps, and bloody gurgles.

Ducky gasped "Pleeeeaaaaassssse" she begged, holding on tightly to her mother's beak "do not go, oh no no no".

Sura had tears in her eyes as she spoke "I'll always be with you dear, just...remember...to never give up...hope" said Sura faintly. She nuzzled Ducky one last time before placing her head and hands gently back on the ground, her eyes closed and she was still.

"Mommy?...mommy!" cried Ducky as she watched her mother close her eyes. "Wake up mom!" cried Ducky desperately, she pushed her mother's beak firmly, yelled for her to wake up and even opened her eyelids but nothing roused her. The realisation came. Ducky froze on the spot and looked down to see the ground wet with her mother's warm blood, Ducky dropped to the ground and embraced her mother's beak and cried loudly. She felt more pain then she had ever experienced in her life and a wave of hopelessness descended upon her. She cuddled under her mother's hand and wept. "Was this how Littlefoot felt?" she asked herself in her head.

She could now understand the pain he went through after he lost his mother. Ducky laid with her mother as the night came and the temperature dropped, she could not bear to leave her. "It's all my fault" thought Ducky as she cried. She was the one who saw the canyon, if she had not notified her mother then...

Ducky cuddled her mother's beak, the beak that had always provided comfort when her mother nuzzled her. She cried hard into her hands. What would she do now? She was a young Swimmer alone in The Mysterious Beyond beside the body of her dead mother. Ducky hardly pondered these questions as she was completely wrapped up in despair at watching her mother die in front of her eyes. "Why?" she asked in pain. Why did the world have to so unfair? Ducky did not know, she just lay on her belly and buried her face in her hands.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching. Ducky got up and hid behind her mother's beak, shaking in fright. When she looked up again she caught sight of an old male Swimmer that had entered her field of view, he had a brown colouration and was covered in lined wrinkles due to his old age, he went other to her mother. He looked sad. Then he spotted Ducky. "Don't be afraid" he said in a kind voice as he lowered himself down to her. "I won't hurt you" he said in a reassuring voice.

Ducky walked slowly into the open, her face wet with tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ducky looked up at the stranger then fell to the ground and began to cry. The Swimmer placed a hand over her back and nuzzled her softly.

"Sharpteeth attacked...Mommy save me, she foughted two fast biters...They hurt her...then the earthshake...then..." Ducky stuttered, she could no longer speak anymore.

"I see" said the Swimmer in understanding. He got up and walked over to Sura and placed his ear to her chest. Ducky watched him, she looked confused. The old Swimmer raised his head and looked at Ducky. "What is your name little one?" he asked.

"Ducky" she sobbed.

The Swimmer nodded then said "well then Ducky I think that we have a lot of work to do if we want to save your mother".

"Save my mom?" she asked, but wasn't she already dead?

"She is alive. but only just and she won't be if we don't help her" said the Swimmer.

Ducky gasped, she walked to her mother and placed her ear to her mother's chest and listened. She heard it, the faint beat of her mother's heart and she could hear her barely audible breathing.

Her mother was still alive.


	25. A Kind Stranger

**Chapter 25: A Kind Stranger**

Ducky felt her hope return in wave that brought warmth to all her body. Her mother was still alive. She kept on repeating that thought in her head as if it was the only thing that prevented her mother from dying. "Perhaps she could be saved" thought Ducky hopefully.

She walked beside the old Swimmer who was carrying her mother on his back, he was straining with the effort of holding her up but they still made fair progress.

"Where are we going?" asked Ducky curiously.

The old Swimmer stopped, panting with exhaustion and he turned to her "We are going to a my nesting site" he said.

Ducky nodded and continued to follow the Swimmer. Soon after a short walk they sighted the Big Water. While Ducky had seen the ocean before she was always amazed by the sheer vastness of it whenever she came to it's shores. The Swimmers walked along the shore. Ducky waded in the shallow water and let the waves bring cool water over her body. It felt very refreshing to her but if only her mother could join in with her. Ducky sniffed and looked down at the thought.

The old Swimmer noticed this "Hey now, we'll have none of that" he said in a resolved voice "Your mother will be fine and that I promise you little one".

Ducky nodded and continued the trek along the shore until the Swimmer's came to a large cliff and the shore became covered with smooth rock. Ducky followed the older Swimmer as he climbed up a small path that turned into an opening in the rocky wall. She then entered a large cave that was bathed in moonlight from the entrance and a small hole in the ceiling. Ducky observed a small nest in the centre of the cave and inside was a baby Swimmer, a girl with the same colouration as herself was sleeping in a bed of leaves that lay scattered on the bottom of the nest but upon arrival of her, Sura and the old Swimmer, she woke up.

The baby squealed in excitement at the new comers, she wagged her tail, but did not get up. She evidently could not walk yet which implied that she was only a few days old. The old Swimmer placed Sura down at the cave wall and inspected her injuries. Ducky spotted a small spring with a ground star plant growing next to it. She wondered over to it and took deep sips of the cool refreshing water.

The kind old Swimmer came up to her. "I think that I can stop the bleeding but the rest will be up to your mother dear" he said. "Now eat up it's late and your are tired and hungry. I must go and fetch some herbs for your mother so I will be gone for a while and if you want to know the hatchling's name is Jane".

Ducky nodded and started munching on some of the ground stars while the old Swimmer left the cave. She ate a lot of food due to the exertion that the days events had on her. Jane watched her curiously from the nest. She gave a small squeal when Ducky went to grab more food. Ducky turned to Jane. She saw that the baby was looking eagerly at the ground stars.

She held up a ground star "Do you want one?" she asked. But the baby did not really understand what she said but she held out her arms to the ground star. Ducky walked to the nest with a few ground stars and shared her dinner with Jane. The two ate in silence. Jane was looking at Ducky curiously, she touched her hand. Ducky knew that Jane was just a Hatchling and was hence very curious about her new world. Jane turned her head to Sura.

She pointed to Sura then to Ducky and said "mama?" curiously.

Ducky, thanks to the experience she had in understanding Spike and baby language that she had once shared with her siblings, knew that Jane was asking if the Swimmer was indeed the mother of this new young Swimmer that had stumbled into the cave. Ducky nodded. She looked at her mother and sighed, looking sad.

"My mom is hurt" she said sadly.

Jane looked sympathetic, she may not of understood what Ducky had said but she understood that Ducky was feeling sad from her expression and body language. So she embraced her in a loving hug as if it was the cure to all ills. Ducky gladly returned the hug.

Ducky pointed to herself and said her name to Jane.

"D...D...Du...Du...Duck...Ducky?" asked Jane slowly as she tried to pronounce Ducky's name properly.

Ducky nodded and smiled. Jane grinned, she had met her first friend.

Just at that moment the old Swimmer entered the cave carrying lots of different plants in his arms which he laid down beside Sura. He smiled when he glanced at Ducky with Jane.

"Looks like you've made a friend dear" he chuckled.

"Will that stuff help" asked Ducky, pointing at the pile of plants.

"It will dear, it will help heal her wounds and prevent infection the rest will be up to your mother" he said and he began crushing several herbs onto some plants which he then used to clean Sura's wounds. Then he mashed up lots of different herbs together and poured the mash onto a few large leafs which he used to bind the wounded areas tightly. Lastly he smudged the remaining herb onto his hands then cupped them. He then proceeded to fill his cupped hands with water from the spring and then pour the mixture into Sura's mouth.

"There" he said when he finished. "Now all we can do is wait and hope".

Ducky sighed and raised herself and was about to exit the nest when Jane gave a sad cry as she started to leave. Ducky looked back and saw the tears in Jane's eyes. Ducky laid down beside Jane and put a comforting hand on her back. The baby Swimmer smiled and curled herself up beside Ducky's belly and fell asleep, as if Ducky was her mother. Ducky smiled lovingly at the cute little Swimmer, now asleep beside her. She was amazed at how much trust Jane put in her when they had only just met. She curled her tail around the baby Swimmer, who was no bigger then her thigh.

"She really likes you" commented the old Swimmer "Jane is luckier then most".

"Are you her father?" asked Ducky.

"No I am not, I'm her Uncle. Her family was killed by Sharpteeth a day after she had hatched and for the next three days she was alone until I found her and took her here, where she has been for two days now". said the old Swimmer.

Ducky looked at the baby Swimmer in shock. She had lost her family to Sharpteeth and somehow managed to survive three days in the wilderness. Just like her when she was separated from her family in the Great Earthshake. Ducky sighed sadly. "That is sad it is it is" she said mournfully.

The old Swimmer nodded then addressed her again. "But what are you doing out here alone?" he asked Ducky.

"We came from The Great Valley" said Ducky.

"The Great Valley huh? I haven't been there for a very long time. But that makes me wonder even more about what you guys are doing way out here in The Mysterious Beyond and without a herd" said the old Swimmer thoughtfully.

"Mama and I left the Valley to find a Swimmer who has survived The Trial of Destiny. I do not remember the name though" replied Ducky, shaking her head as she unsuccessfully tried to recall the name of the Swimmer that they were searching for.

The old Swimmer's face took up a grim frown. "So Sculra is still making the poor younglings take that Trial" said the old Swimmer in a low voice.

"I do not like the elder Swimmer nope nope nope" said Ducky shaking her head vigorously "She hurt me she did she did".

"She hurt you!?" asked the old Swimmer in astonishment "Why would she do that, what have you ever done to her?".

"I ran away from home and when I came back she hurt me for running away and I have never done anything to her but my mama said that she does this because she does not like my mom" said Ducky slowly.

"I understand now" said the old Swimmer "but why did you run away?" he asked.

Ducky trembled and looked down, tears formed around her eyes. "I was so scareded I was I was".

"Scared of what?" asked the old Swimmer in a soft voice, he could see that he was touching a sensitive subject here.

"I was scareded of The Swimmer Trials" said Ducky tearfully.

"But why? Why would you be scared of the Trials you have no need to fear unless...oh" the old Swimmer looked at Ducky with understanding and regret. "I am so sorry" he said. He bent down and gave her a comforting nuzzle. "So that is why you are out here" he said quietly.

Ducky nodded. "We need to find a Swimmer who has survived the Trial to train me" she said. "And can I ask what is your name?"

"My name is Cyrest" said the Swimmer.

Ducky gasped, then grinned happily. "Your the Swimmer we have been looking for and we founded you we have we have" said Ducky in joy.

"So you were looking for me then, who told you about me and how did you know I was here?" asked Cyrest in shock.

"A Longneck told us where you lived and Swayer told me about you" said Ducky.

"Swayer!" said Cyrest sharply.

Ducky was startled by the sudden explanation, but she nodded her head in confirmation.

"How do you know Swayer?" asked Cyrest in a shocked voice.

Ducky looked a little taken a back at Cyrest's reaction. "Did you know him?" she asked. Ducky was astonished when she saw a tear fall down Cyrest's cheek.

"Swayer was my only son" he said in a pained voice.

Ducky felt like a large weight had fallen in her stomach, her mouth fell open in numb shock and tears filled her eyes. 'He was your son?" she said slowly.

Cyrest nodded. "His egg was the only egg that survived but when he hatched his mother was-"

"Already dead" finished Ducky before Cyrest could say it.

"How did you know that?" demanded Cyrest.

"Swayer told me" said Ducky in a small voice, she did not know if Cyrest would believe her. She looked up into the face of the elder Swimmer and saw a look of puzzlement on it.

"How could Swayer have told you? You never met him" said Cyrest, eyeing Ducky closely.

"I saw him in my last few sleep stories, he says that he wants to help me survive the trial he does he does".

"Hmmmmm" said Cyrest thoughtfully, he was not sure whether he believed Ducky but she did know facts about Swayer that only a few people knew.

"I thought that he would be able to complete the Trial because I survived it, that's why I was not badly affected when Sculra chose him but on the day of the Trial, the river turned red and I never saw my son again" said Cyrest in a trembling voice, his expression showing all the pain that he still felt over the loss of his son. He looked down at Ducky and saw the fearful look on her face and decided to change the subject as the conversationalists were moving into an awkward silence. "So how is life in The Great Valley" he asked.

"It was great until I found out about the Trial" said Ducky. "I would play with my friends and go on adventures with them and my little brother" Ducky smiled at the fond memories that she had of The Gang.

"Sounds like a nice place to live and it sounds like you have many friends" commented Cyrest.

"Oh it is a great place to live yep yep yep and I love being with my friends I do I do" said Ducky.

"The Valley must have many good Swimmers for you to play with" said Cyrest thoughtfully.

"Oh there are many Swimmers but I don't play with them nope nope nope" said Ducky as matter of fact.

Cyrest looked curiously at Ducky "But then who do you place with if not Swimmers and how many fiends have you got?" he asked.

Ducky told Cyrest about her friends and all the different kinds. He was appeared surprised when she said that Spike was her brother and even more surprised when she mentioned that she did not play with any Swimmers but the surprise turned to astonishment and worry when she talked about Chomper.

"Your friends...with a...Sharptooth" he said in shock.

"Oh yes yes yes" said Ducky "Chomper is a friendly Sharptooth he is he is" Ducky said the last bit with firm resolve.

"I would advise you not to play around with Sharpteeth but you appear to get along very well with your friends" said Cyrest calmly, his expression blank.

Ducky headed for another subject as she did not like where this one was going. "My mom tried to teach me the Swimmer Wisdoms but she could not so we are hoping that you would help me we are we are".

Cyrest looked at Sura. "She must really love her daughter to try this" he thought. "Well those Wisdoms are not learned in a day" he chuckled "And I certainly will help you, I can't let a kind young child like you take such a Trial" said Cyrest.

Ducky's face split into a grin. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she cried gratefully. She was so loud that Jane stirred in her sleep. Ducky hushed herself and Jane snuggled back up to her and drifted back into a comfortable slumber.

Cyrest smiled as he watched this, he was glad that his niece had a friend now. "I think that is time that we got some sleep Ducky" he said quietly.

Ducky nodded and gave a long tired yawn, her eyelids suddenly becoming heavier. "Okay" she said in a tired voice. Ducky proceeded to lay her head down but Cyrest still had one more thing to say.

"I would recommend that you sleep with me Ducky and not with Jane" he said calmly.

Ducky looked a little hurt. "Why? I have not done anything wrong have I?" she asked.

Cyrest laughed richly "of course you haven't done anything wrong. It's just that Jane is a newborn hatchling and you know what that means when it comes to the babies relieving themselves, I just wanted to spare you the trouble" said Cyrest.

Ducky understood what Cyrest meant but she looked back at Jane sleeping soundly against her belly. She appeared so innocent and happy. "just like me" thought Ducky. "I will stay with her tonight, I don't care if she wet's the nest, she needs me she does she does" said Ducky.

Cyrest nodded "Okay Ducky, if that's what you want. Goodnight and have a good night's sleep" said Cyrest before turning in.

Ducky yawned. She turned to her mother and let out a trembling breath. "Please be okay" she whispered to her mother before she curled herself around Jane just like her mother did with her, she then placed her head on the ground and was soon fast asleep. In her heart Ducky hoped beyond all hope that her mother would survive her injuries.


	26. A Different Kind Of Dreaming

**Chapter 26: A Different Kind Of Dreaming**

The Great Valley was completely painted black by the darkness of the moonless night, not that it really mattered to the Valley residents at this hour since they were all fast asleep with no one spoiling the peace in the darkness of the night, well almost no one.

Littlefoot was asleep but his rest was far from peaceful, he turned and rolled, thrashed and moaned in his sleep and occasionally muttered a word or phrase his dreams were not allowing him a reprise. Littlefoot turned over, onto his back, his neck thrashed wildly from side to side. "No...no..." he graoned in his sleep. His whining woke up his Grandparents who were usually aware when Littlefoot had bad sleep stories. Ali was also awake because Littlefoot had accidentally rolled into her as he slept. The three dinosaurs watched the young longneck thrash around with his legs. This was an alarming sight for them.

"Wake up Littlefoot" said Grandma as she nuzzled her grandson, but failing to wake him. Littlefoot appeared to be lost in his own world at the moment.

Littlefoot saw vivid images in his dreams that horrified him beyond comparison, he gave a loud groan. "Ducky" he mumbled.

"Littlefoot" said his Grandpa loudly giving Littlefoot a firm push but it appeared to have no effect.

"Let me try" said Ali in alarm. She spoke in her softest, kindest voice that she could muster even though she was scared stiff for Littlefoot who could easily hurt himself in his uneasy state. "Littlefoot, come on. Wake up, it's Ali, I'm here, wake up Littlefoot". Ali's attempts were in vain as Littlefoot thrashed violently onto his stomach and lay there twitching uncontrollably.

* * *

Littlefoot had seen horrific sights before but now he saw the unthinkable. He reflected over all his previous adventures and asked the question "what if". His first image was of The Great Sharptooth leaping into the air and landing on the rock that he and his friends were desperately trying to push. What had happened at this moment was that Ducky had fallen to the ground and Sharptooth snapped at her but missing by an inch. But instead he saw Ducky get skewed on one of Sharptooth's teeth.

The scene changed.

* * *

Littlefoot watched helplessly as Ducky fell screaming to her death at Threehorn Peak. Pterano had saved Ducky at this moment but not this time. Littlefoot watched as she disappeared into the mist and her screaming suddenly ended.

The scene changed again.

* * *

He saw Ducky falling through the air unconscious toward the open mouth of Dil, but this time she did not wake up, she fell into Dil's open mouth and was almost immediately swallowed whole by the Belly Dragger.

The scene changed.

* * *

"LITTLEFOOT WAKE UP!"screamed Ali at the top of her lungs as Littlefoot let out a scream of terror that she had never heard or wanted to hear again from him. Littlefoot had a tree star full of cold water dumped on top of him but even then he remained as incapacitated as he had before. He was shaking around violently and suddenly rolled over, down the hill next to the nest. He bumped into a few rocks and trees on the way down but when he came to rest at the bottom of the slope he was still asleep. Ali gasped as did Grandma and Grandpa, they all gave startled exclamations and ran down to where Littlefoot lay trembling on the ground.

* * *

Littlefoot watched as Ducky tripped over a stone in her desperate attempt to flee from the blue female Sharptooth that was the mother of the eggs that they had moved all the way from a cave in The Great Valley. The events that happened were the same as he remembered from the experience, the mother turned to the sound of her babies hatching from the eggs. But there was a twist, he watched as the fast biter picked up Ducky in her arms and fed her to the newborn babies. Littlefoot was forced to watch the slow and painful death helplessly. He heard Ducky's screams of pain as the fast biters tore out enormous chunks of her flesh from her body, drenching the ground with blood. He screamed loudly as each time a scene vanished it was replaced with another scene from his previous adventures that involved watching Ducky die in some way. However, the last one scene was different. He saw a large rock shaped like a crescent moon, a flash of white teeth and a red river.

The scene disappeared and this time he found himself alone. He looked ahead and saw himself and his mother during her last moments. Littlefoot relived the painful experience, he could not bear it anymore, he tried to escape this torturous prison by running blindly away, with no clue where he was going. But the scene dissolved again and everything turned white.

* * *

He stood at his nest in the Great Valley but except for him it was completely deserted. Well almost...

"Littlefoot" said a familiar voice from behind him. "My Littlefoot, I am so sorry but you can't prevent this".

Littlefoot took a trembling breath and slowly turned around and was confronted by a tall female longneck. She smiled at him.

"M...m...mother" said Littlefoot slowly, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

"My sweet Littlefoot, I am sorry for everything" she said sadly. "I never wanted to go and now you are faced with losing a dear friend".

Littlefoot looked at his mother and suddenly ran to her and nuzzled her knee, crying loudly. He felt his mother's muzzle on his back, something he thought that he would never feel again. "I miss you" said Littlefoot through his tears.

"I know dear, but I could not have been more proud of you and of all you have accomplished my dear" replied his mother.

"How did you know about Ducky?" asked Littlefoot.

"I keep watch over you always" she said.

"I don't want to lose her, she's my friend but I can't do anything to save her" sobbed Littlefoot.

"My Littlefoot, The Trial of Destiny is something that your little friend must undertake alone, but that does not mean that you can't be there for her and help her, just as she has helped you" said his mother, quietly.

"How?" asked Littlefoot "I don't know what to do"

"Littlefoot, listen to your heart and let your heart guide you" said his mother. She turned to leave.

"Mother? don't go mother, don't go!" cried Littlefoot in dismay "I don't want you to go!" he called, his tears drenching his face at this parting. His mother turned around and nuzzled him in a loving way and spoke in a voice that conveyed her love for him.

"I will never go, my dear sweet Littlefoot" she said "I am and always will be in here" she touched her muzzle over her son's chest. "In your heart". She finished and everything turned white.

* * *

Littlefoot awoke breathing heavily, his entire body was drenched with cold water, he lay on the ground panting in shock. He was vaguely aware of voices and dark images around him but he had no understanding of what the images were or what words were being said. But finally he felt contact on his right cheek as he was nuzzled by someone. Littlefoot's vision slowly returned and soon he could make out the form of Ali, she was nuzzling him. He groaned and raised his head to see himself lying on his left side half way down a hill he was also aware of the growing pain that he was felling all over his body due to all the unknown objects that he had crashed into while he slept.

He looked at Ali and saw intense relief on her face.

"Littlefoot!" cried his grandmother, coming forward to him. "Are you all right?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I saw Ducky die, in so many ways" he said in a small, fearful voice. His Grandparents exchanged worried glances with each other and Ali had a sympathetic look upon her face. "I saw my mother" he whispered so quietly that the three longnecks did not hear him.

"Well your awake now dear" said Grandma in a soothing voice. "It was just a scary sleep story, you'll be okay".

"And Ducky?" asked Littlefoot.

Grandma hesitated but eventually she nodded "and Ducky" she said.

"Here, drink up" said his Grandpa, pushing some water filled tree stars beneath Littlefoot's nose. Littlefoot drank gratefully, taking in large gulp's of the cool, soothing water. After a while he raised his head and looked at the concerned expressions directed at him.

"I feel much better now" he said. He tried to get up but fell back down on a sprained ankle. Ali helped him all the way back to the nest. Littlefoot was astonished at just how far away from the nest he was. "Did I really do this?" he asked himself as he arrived back at his sleeping spot. His Grandparent's both nuzzled him gently which was repeated by Ali.

"I was so worried about you" she said in a voice that conveyed to Littlefoot the fear that she had felt all through his dream.

Littlefoot could only nod, he knew that he must have put on a very dramatic show as he slept. He laid down beside Ali but he did not fall asleep, instead he reflected on the dreams he had just experienced. He was obviously fearful that Ducky would die. He was also made aware of all the ways it could have ended for Ducky on their various adventures. But the last scene puzzled him greatly. He did not recognise the Crescent Caves. The flashing teeth was very innerving but the thing that filled him with the most alarm was the blood red river.

"Could it be that Ducky is up against a Swimming Sharptooth?" he questioned himself, the idea seemed absurd but it would explain why no one had survived the Trial. Littlefoot felt a cold chill run up his spine, the thought scared him. So Littlefoot reflected on the second half of his dream. It had delighted him to see his mother again, to hear her loving voice and to feel her muzzle which always provided comfort to him. She was proud of him, she watched him and she had given him some special advice. He understood that while this Trial was Ducky's and Ducky's alone, he could still help his friend. He would search for a way to help Ducky and he knew that his heart would lead him on the correct course.

Littlefoot felt the slow and steady beat of his heart. "I am and always shall be here...in your heart". His mother's words kept echoing in his head and they seemed to make him feel a lot better, He looked up into the sky and spotted his star. The bright star that he always looked up to at night when he felt alone.

"Thank you mother" he whispered. Littlefoot settled down for sleep. But for the rest of the night the Valley appeared less dark as if some unworldly light illuminated it, the light that came from Littlefoot's star. A sign that his mother was still with him.


	27. Constant Vigilance

**Chapter 27: Constant Vigilance**

Ducky woke in the morning with a gasp. Her whole body was trembling and in her hands were a lot of crushed leaves that had once covered the bottom of the nest but she had grabbed and crushed them in her hands as she slept. Ducky took several deep breaths and looked solemnly at her mother. She was very worried for her and that made Ducky very restless during her night's rest. Ducky yawned and felt a body beside her, Ducky looked down at Jane, the sleeping baby who was resting against her body. Ducky smiled "She looks so peaceful yep yep yep" thought Ducky as she raised herself carefully in order not to wake Jane, she then wondered over to the spring took a few sips of the water before returning to her mother's side.

Ducky looked at her mother's closed eye sadly. "Mama?" she said in an uncertain voice. "Mama, please wake up" she said quietly. But like before Sura remained motionless.

"Please wake up" said Ducky, pushing her mother's head before cuddling up to her beak and closing her eyes sadly.

"You okay dear?"

Ducky opened her eyes slowly, she recognised the voice of Cyrest, the old Swimmer who had survived the Trial of Destiny. Ducky didn't reply to Cyrest, she simply laid limply on her mother's beak.

Cyrest walked over to Ducky and settled down, he envied her and all the hardship that had been thrust upon her at her young age. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Ducky responded by giving a slow nod of her head, even though she had been through a very restless night.

"Why won't she wake up?" asked Ducky.

"Ducky" said Cyrest in a calm voice. "Your mother was as good as dead when I brought you here, so don't be surprised if it takes her a few more days to recover".

Ducky nodded. "How is she now?" she asked.

Cyrest inspected Sura. Her wounds on her leg and back where healing nicely but the wounds on her belly and neck did not look as good. Sura also appeared to be very pale, she was almost grey. This worried Cyrest greatly even though he knew that Sura had lost a lot of blood, she should not look this pale unless...  
"She is still losing blood" thought Cyrest in alarm. He got up suddenly, startling Ducky who looked up with concern.

"What is wrong" asked Ducky, her concern resonating in her voice and expression.

"Are you sure that these..." Cyrest gestured to the bandaged areas on Sura's body "are your mother's only wounds?"

Ducky nodded "Yep yep yep" she said.

"Oh dear" said Cyrest. He started looking all over Sura's body. On her legs and back, on the top of her head. He lifted up Sura's head and inspected what was underneath but did not find anything. Satisfied he then opened Sura's mouth and peeked inside. Sura's breath was shallow and slow but suddenly became very fast. She appeared even more pale then before. Cyrest now looked fearful he went down to Sura's rear and despite the rudeness of his action's lifted her tail and inspected it's underside.

Ducky watched with concern when Cyrest started looking all over her mother. But when her mother's breathing became irregular and fast she became very scared, She held on to her mother's hand tightly, then noticed Cyrest peaking under her mother's tail. Ducky's initial gasp turned into a furious glare. "Of all the nerve" she thought.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Ducky loudly, so loudly that she woke up Jane who after jumping up in alarm, turned to watch the scene nervously. Ducky ran up to Cyrest and kicked his foot firmly.

"Owwww!" hissed Cyrest.

"Get your head out of there!" yelled Ducky, furiously.

"It's not what it look's like" said Cyrest. In a fast, fearful voice. "There is a wound on your mother that has not been attended, I must find it. Pardon me for this rudeness but I have to find the wound or she might die".

Ducky looked alarmed at his statement. She froze in place. Cyrest laid her mother's tail back on the ground and pushed her on her side. Ducky gasped in horror at what she saw on her mother's belly.

A large, black, bloodsucking Leech was over the bandaged wound on Sura's belly and taking up the remainder of Sura's blood.

"Get it off!" screamed Ducky. She ran to the Leech and was about to tug it off but Cyrest grabbed her tail and pulled her away.

Ducky struggled and squirmed as she tried to get free from the Swimmer's grasp. "Let me GO!" she demanded.

"Not so fast youngling, we need a tree star of water from the Big Water now, it's the only way to get the blood sucker off without causing more problems and pain for your mother". He released Ducky and she immediately ran to the ground star plant and grabbed a tree star then sprinted out of the cave and down to the shores of the Big Water. Ducky filled the tree star with water and hurried back to the cave.

When she got back Sura was convulsing, Cyrest was holding her down and keeping her from any harm. "Pour the water on the Blood Sucker, Quick!" cried Cyrest when she entered the cave.

Ducky ran to her mother and flung the water over the Leech. But the Leech did not let go. Cyrest bend down and squeezed the Blood Sucker until it was drained of blood. Sura's belly was coated with blood but thankfully some of it had returned into her body through the wound that the Leech was on. Cyrest tugged the blood sucker off of Sura and threw it out of the cave entrance. Sura's convulsions slowed and eventually died down. Then all was calm again.

Everyone in the cave was breathing hard and fearfully. Ducky looked scared, she looked at the wound on her mother's belly as did Cyrest. The old Swimmer looked grimly at the wound then at Sura , who appeared even more pale. He sighed sadly, a tear fell down his eye. He got up and headed for the entrance. "Look after your mother for a few moments please Ducky, I will be back in a few moments" he panted as he left. He would not like doing this but he knew that Sura would not survive and letting her live like this would mean a slow and painful death.

Ducky cuddled up to her mother's belly and cried quietly. She was now very scared, she wondered how much fight her mother had left before she gives in.

"Ducky?" said a scared voice behind her.

Ducky turned to face Jane, she looked awfully frightened. She held out her arms for her. Ducky went to her side and hugged her tightly. "It will be alright it will it will" she said, but she sounded uncertain. Just at that moment Cyrest entered the cave, he was panting with exhaustion and was carrying a large rock in his hands, which he laid down beside Sura.

Ducky had a very uneasy feeling in her stomach "what is that for?" she asked, pointing at the rock.

Cyrest turned to her, his face seemed to convey unimaginable sadness, he had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ducky, why don't you take Jane out for a swim in the stream?" he said.

If Cyrest was hoping that this pathetic excuse would hide his intents, he was wrong.

"NO!" cried Ducky as she realised what the rock was for. She ran in front of Sura and stood defiantly between her mother and Cyrest.

"Ducky" said Cyrest quietly "please try to understand, she has no hope of survival, she's lost to much blood" Ducky shook her head vigorously, tears streaming down her face. "We can save her a long time of suffering if we end it now" finished Cyrest.

"I will not led you do this!" yelled Ducky, standing on top of her mother's beak. "NO...NO...NO!" Ducky yelled out each 'no' firmly in rebellion against this act.

"Ducky, there is no hope for her, we-"

"THERE IS HOPE, THERE IS HOPE!" screamed Ducky at the top if her lungs.

"My mama told me not to give up hope she did she did. I did once before and it felt terrible but I will not give up hope this time, my mommy will LIVE!, yep yep yep!" said Ducky. "And if you want to kill her then you will have to kill me first!" said Ducky fiercely.

The cave was silent. Cyrest stared at Ducky in astonishment, their eyes locked in a battle of wills. Cyrest quickly questioned himself. "Do you really want to do this? she is just trying to protect her mother. Don't repeat your same mistake" thought Cyrest. "What will Ducky do if she losses her mother? You can at least try to help her survive, for Ducky." he said to himself. Cyrest sighed and looked down. "Okay Ducky you win, we will save her together" he said.

Ducky nodded and stood down. "So how will we save her?" she asked.

"I don't know" said Cyrest.

"Think, you need to find away to save my mom" said Ducky desperately.

"I'm trying, but I can't...actually" Cyrest smiled as he had a sudden epiphany "I've got an idea" he said. He knew it was a long shot but it just might work, but he would make sure that it worked, he would save Sura. "I'll save her if it is the last thing I do" he thought with a firm resolve. He looked at Ducky who was holding tightly onto one of her mother's fingers. "For Ducky" he resolved.


	28. Life Flash

_**Chapter 28: Life Flash**_

Ducky watched in amazement as Cyrest allowed the leech that he had recovered from outside the cave to latch onto him and begin sucking his blood. Cyrest endured the pain without complaint then when the Leech had its full share he removed it using the same method as before except for one thing. He did not squeeze the leech this time, He took the overgrown bloodsucker to Sura where it latched onto her. That was when Cyrest squeezed all the blood out of the Leech and into Sura's body. After removing the Leech he laid down and panted in exhaustion. He appeared a bit pale but nothing like Sura had been. Sura gained a little colour when the blood entered her body but Ducky did not know whether it would be enough to save her.

"We've done all that we can Ducky, now we shall see if your mother pulls through this" said Cyrest. He gave a tired yawn and fell asleep where he lay. He had given up a lot of blood for Sura. Ducky sat next to her mother, content to sit and wait until she recovered. She would also prevent anything else from harming her. Ducky allowed herself to be filled with the hope that her mother would survive but it was still out of her hands now. It was all dependent on Sura.

* * *

Images flashed through Sura's mind as she slept.

She opened her eyes and saw her first image. A dim light came through a strange surface that she appeared to be encased in. She could see the ends of her tail and her feet which were right up close to her head. Her back was covered in a wet substance that she did not know.

The Swimmer then saw what appeared to be shadows cast on the outside of the strange barrier. Many shapes that she did not recognise but filled her with an intense curiosity, she squeaked and touched the barrier with her hand. It was a new sensation to feel, one that she had never felt before. The barrier felt hard and rough.

The Swimmer wagged her tail in excitement and tried to stretch herself out but the barrier prevented her from doing that, so she resolved to break through it and see what was on the other side. She thrust and kicked at the barrier with all her might, her heart beating at twice its normal pace with the effort. Then she heard an excited cry from behind the barrier. She pushed harder and harder, until the surface of the barrier was filled with cracks that let light in.

Then with one final push the Swimmer broke through the barrier that was her egg and landed on the ground outside. The sensations that greeted her were both exciting and confusing which made her very curious. She heard strange sounds that included squeaks from her clutch mates and the sound of running water that was loud in her ears. A warm wind fell over her along with the light which was a lot more abundant outside of her egg. She smelled strange scents that were unfamiliar to her but ones that she liked none the less.

The Swimmer opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the light. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted. Now she could see.

She looked around with excitement and curiosity. She saw a river and a few tall trees, she saw the sky, the sun and the nest that was filled with hatching eggs. Then the young Swimmer saw what had made the shadow over the barrier that she had just broken. She beheld a brown Swimmer with a duck beak and crest with webbed hands and feet and a strong body and tail. The Swimmer was smiling warmly at her, which made the newborn smile back her tail wagging from side to side in excitement. She did not know who or what this creature in her new world was but she liked it especially when it nuzzled her.

The hatchling laughed happily as the felt the new sensation of being tickled. She placed her little hands on the creature's beak and felt it. The skin of the Swimmers beak felt smooth underhand.

"Hello Sura" said the Swimmer in a soft and kind voice.

Sura did not understand what her mother had just said but she loved the sound that she made, it made her feel happy and safe. She looked around the nest at her clutch mates and spotted one that looked exactly like her. Sura felt very curious now. She wondered how this creature could look so much like her. She crawled up to her newly named sister: Merri. The two looked at each other up and down, they touched each other and squeaked in happiness. The two sisters hugged each over as they started their journey into this brave new world.

* * *

The years had passed and now Sura was an adult, her adventurous childhood was left behind and a new chapter of her life had started. Sura walked along the banks of a wide river. On her side there was a parched, desert land and on the other was a tall green forest filled with food. Sura felt her stomach complain as she looked at the green food longingly. The only thing that separated her from the food was the river. But the river was deep, fast flowing and ended in a powerful whirlpool at a junction of three rivers that could kill even the strongest of Swimmers.

Sura may be an adult but she was a new adult, who only just left the nest to make her own way and she was still very inexperienced in life. Her reason told her not to risk taking on the river but her reason was overthrown by her growling stomach which had not received any food for the past five days. Sura's hunger was just too strong at this time to ignore, she had to satisfy it. So against her better judgement she stepped into the river.

The water was cold and very fast. Sura resisted the pull of the current and walked into deeper waters, all went well until she reached the middle of the river where the water reached up to her neck and the current was far stronger. Sura took another step forward but slipped on a rock and lost her footing. She did not even have time to scream before she was pulled under the water and swept downstream.

Sura regained her balance and tried make a break for the shore but the current held her firmly in place with an iron grip that refused to let go. Sura tried to break the surface but the current was pulling her into the deeper waters. Sura started to panic, she kicked her legs desperately, but to little avail. She looked ahead and her eyes widened in fear, she was heading for the whirlpool at full speed.

Sura now knew how foolish she had been in letting hunger rule her reason. She braced herself for the impact that was to come. The impact of the water came with such force that it knocked all the air out of Sura's lungs. Sura was in a full panic now, she had hardly any air left and her mind was becoming dangerously clouded, she knew that she would not survive unless she could make it to the surface.

Sura angled herself down with the current and mustered all the speed she could before trying to break the surface. She felt the current resisting her efforts to beat it. Her body was burning with the exertion but she pushed herself. Her hands broke the surface but by that point she had no strength left and the current started pulling her down again. Sura felt light headed. "Is this what dying feels like?" she thought as she used up the last bit of air she had.

SPLASH!

A hand grabbed hold of outstretched Sura's hand and pulled her out of the water. Sura gasped and took deep breaths of the welcoming air and filled her lungs with it. She struggled to the shore and lay there in a trembling heap. She had a fit of coughs and vomited up a lot of water that she had swallowed in the river. She groaned.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned voice.

Sura looked up and saw a tall male Swimmer, whose hide was a mixture of light blue and green hues on his belly, while being coloured a light brown on the rest of his body. She nodded at the Swimmer. "I feel much better now," she said "did you pull me out?"

The male nodded. "I thought I was too late but you were still alive when I pulled you out. What were you thinking in trying to take on that river? You almost got yourself killed" he said in a shocked voice.

"I was starving" was all Sura could say in reply. "But...thank you for saving me" she said in a kind, grateful voice.

The male smiled and helped her up. "What is your name" he asked inquisitively.

"Sura, what's yours?"

"Ruphus."

* * *

At least nine years had passed since Sura had met Ruphus and now they were mated and had their own children. Sura watched them playing in the watering hole a little away from the rest of the Swimmer families. She watched all eight of her children: Echo, Ray, Opal, Rapid, Diver, Spinner, Sandy and Ducky playing tag in the water, each one as happy as they could be. They had lived a tough life, with the land suffering a major drought. Water and food had become scarce but that never seemed to dampen the spirits of the children.

Sura watched as Opal chased Ducky to the other side of the shore, while everyone else moved to her side. That was when it happened.

The ground rumbled with a force so violent that it sent everyone to the ground. "EARTHSHAKE!" was shouted from everyone present. Deep cracks appeared in the ground and headed straight through the water hole draining all the water through the crack.

"Children come here! HURRY!" yelled Sura.

Six of her children made it into her, Merri and Ruphus. A loud scream of pain sounded that drew Sura's eyes back to the now dried up watering hole. She saw Ducky supporting Opal whose leg was twisted badly, preventing her from walking. Ducky moved slowly over to her mother who ran out to meet them.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sura turned to her left and gasped as over half of the herd fell as the ground they were on collapsed, sending then falling to oblivion. If she and her family had been with them then they would have perished too. A large crack appeared in the middle of the earth between Sura and her two children.

"Ducky, Opal jump!" shouted Sura from her side of the crack.

"I can't move my leg" cried Opal in pain.

"Mama Catch Opal!" called Ducky. And with that Ducky threw Opal with all her might toward her mother, but the throw fell short and Opal started to fall but Sura grabbed her in her hand and pulled to safety. With Opal safe Sura turned her attention to Ducky.

Sura reached out for her daughter as Ducky took her run up but all of a sudden the ground that Sura was on suddenly lifted.

"RUN DUCKY, RUN!" she yelled as she was sent up. She could not see her daughter but she heard her scream and then she heard the deafening sounds of the crumbling earth. She lay on her belly and held onto the ground until finally after an unknown amount of time the ground stopped shaking.

Sura recovered herself and rushed to the edge. At first she could not see anything through the dust but as the dust cleared she saw a huge crack in the earth. She could not see the bottom of the crack, all she could see was the blackness staring up at her. Sura looked at the land on the other side of the divide.

She noted how deformed the land was. It was no longer flat and had many overhangs. But worst of all was that Ducky was nowhere to be seen.

"DUCKY!" called Sura. But she got no reply. She knew that the chances that Ducky survived were almost non-existent. She looked away from the edge and cried hard into her hands. Ruphus looked at the scene and held on to Sura tightly.

"She might have survived dear, she might just be unconscious somewhere" said Ruphus in an attempt to brighten his mate. Sura didn't really listen, she wept hard for her dear Ducky. Opal limped up to her.

"Where's Ducky?" she asked.

Sura looked hard at Opal. Ducky had saved her but at a terrible cost. "A life for a life" thought Sura. "Come here dear" she said and took Opal up in her hands. Opal cried loudly when she saw the destruction caused by the earthquake. She buried herself in her mother's arms and sobbed hysterically, completely inconsolable.

Sura nuzzled her, but she was faring no better than Opal. "Come on dears, it's time we got going" said Sura sadly.

"But what about Ducky?" cried Echo in dismay, he too was crying.

"I'm sure it's what she would have wanted dear, now let's go" Sura stood up and before she left, she looked back at the destroyed land in the hope that she would spot Ducky. But she was disappointed. "I'm so sorry Ducky" she said then left for The Great Valley.

* * *

Sura was eating some of the underwater green food in the river next to her new nest in The Great Valley. She felt proud that she had safely gotten her family here safely. "Almost all" her mind corrected. Sura sighed sadly, if only she knew if Ducky had survived. She had been plagued by constant nightmares since that horrible day and hence was badly sleep deprived.

"But at least I still have the rest of my family" thought Sura which was more then she could say for The Longnecks or Mr Threehorn. Suddenly laughter erupted behind her, she thought it was just her children playing around but when she turned her head she was greeted by a sight that she thought she'd never see again. There was Ducky on the back of a baby Spiketail, they slid through the water towards them.

"Ducky!" she yelled.

"Mama!" replied Ducky as Sura embraced her. She felt more alive than she had been in days. "Oh Ducky, I'm so glad your all right" she said.

"Me too yep, yep, yep" said Ducky.

Sura smiled at her then turned her eyes on the Spiketail. Ducky could see this and jumped onto the Spiketails back. "This is our new brother Spike" she announced to the family. Sura heard what Ducky said, she looked at Spike and considered her options. She knew that there were no other Spiketails in The Great Valley and as much as she could tell Spike was an orphan. But her daughter had taken him in and already liked him so what was the harm in adopting him. Even though he was a Spiketail and she was a Swimmer and raising Spike would bring its own set of challenges, she resolved to take them as they came. She bend down and nuzzled Spike, her new son.

* * *

"I am not going to have a daughter who is friends with a Sharptooth!" yelled Ruphus to Sura. The night was cold by The Big Water and Sura and Ruphus were standing on a secluded beach far from the herd or their children. It was two days after Ducky and Spike returned from Chomper's Island along with the rest of The Gang. However after Ducky gave her parents the details of her adventure on the Island as well as the finding of Chomper's egg the happy, relieved atmosphere was completely dissolved. Sura was shocked that Ducky and Spike had hatched and raised a Sharptooth in The Great Valley, she was also shocked by her apparent friendship with said Sharptooth but she was astonished that they had survived there time on the Island.

Ruphus however did not handle the story very well. He was horrified that Ducky was friends with a Sharptooth, he knew about Sharpteeth, he had suffered at their claws, he had lost his friend and several of his siblings to the teeth and claws of Sharpteeth. Now Ruphus was not going to accept his daughter's apparent friendship with one of those murderous. He furiously scolded her for it, letting out a furious rant about how foolish she had been.

When Ducky said naively "I did not mean to do all this, I did not mean to make you mad no, no, no" she said, sounding a little hurt.

Ruphus had stomped on the ground and shouted at her "Make Me Mad!" He yelled at his cowering daughter "I'M FURIOUS!"

He stomped his foot on the ground causing the ground to shake. Ducky screamed and tried to run but her father caught her by the tail and lifted her up in front of his face. Ducky was crying now, she had never seen her father so angry and it scared her. "You are no daughter of mine if you can be friends with one of those beasts!" he yelled.

It was at that moment that Sura stepped in snatching Ducky out of her mate's hands. "Ruphus!" she yelled in shame and shock. Ducky sobbed into her mother's chest "We will talk later" she said.

Now here they were.

To say that Sura was unhappy with Ruphus was a complete understatement, she was really angry. She glared at Ruphus with her hands on her hips and he glared back. "How could you treat her like that?!" She yelled. "Your own daughter!" Sura was furious with the way Ruphus had treated Ducky though she knew that her mate had been through hard times with Sharpteeth before, he had crossed a line with Ducky and Sura was extremely protective of all her children, she was not going to stand this sought of behaviour from anyone.

"She's no daughter of mine!" hissed Ruphus coldly.

"She's your own flesh and blood Ruphus even if you don't want her to be" replied Sura

Ruphus stomped his foot, he was hardly open minded as Sura, especially when it came to Sharpteeth. "But I will not have a daughter who fraternises with a blood thirsty murderer!" shouted Ruphus.

"He was just a child Ruphus," said Sura. "Just like Ducky." Ruphus looked away from Sura, his blood boiling and his fists clenched "Would you kill Ducky if she were a Sharptooth?" asked Sura in fear.

"I would kill any and all Sharpteeth that cross my path" he said firmly. While Sura put her hands on her mouth in horror.

"Please say you don't mean that, you would never hurt your children, our children" said Sura, her hands trembled.

"Shut UP! Yelled Ruphus, suddenly pushing Sura back. Sura was so astonished she fell to the ground looking horrified, Ruphus had never struck her before.

"I DON'T GIVE A DANM ABOUT THE CHILDREN BUT IF THEY ARE HELPING SHARPTEETH THEY ARE NOT MY CHILDREN AND I WILL TREAT THEM LIKE I TREAT ANY SHARPTOOTH!" yelled Ruphus at the top of his lungs.

Sura got back on her feet looking horrified, she had tears in her eyes when she next spoke "Then why haven't killed Ducky and Spike yet? If what you say is true" asked Sura.

Ruphus shrugged "then perhaps I'd better get the job done." He said firmly and started walking off with a purpose.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Sura and rammed herself into Ruphus's back. Ruphus fell to the ground but tripped Sura with his tail but Sura jumped on Ruphus in an attempt to hold him down. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM THE CHILDREN, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" screamed Sura. The two wrestled around and rolled into the water and proceeded to pummel each other senseless until finally after one ferocious fight they both stood staring enraged at each other.

"I will not be a part of this Sharptooth loving family" said Ruphus, panting with exhaustion, he and Sura were both bleeding from cuts and abrasions along their badley bruised bodies.

"Then go on then…leave this family…..never come back…..I hope I never see you again" said Sura who was now crying.

"Fine" said Ruphus tonelessly and turned his back on Sura and walked away until he was out of sight while Sura fell to the ground and began to weep uncontrollably over the loss of her dearest love.

* * *

"AHHHHH! Put Me Down!"

Sura opened her eyes drearily, her mind was still asleep yet she quiet distinctly heard something.

"I Am Not a Flyer!" screamed the same voice. It sounded familiar, Sura jumped to attention with a horrible realisation, she knew who that voice belonged too. Sura looked down at her children and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

"DUCKY!" screamed Sura in horror when she heard her daughter scream and she was not in the nest either. Everyone around jumped awake in shock including all her children who also recognised the voice of their sister.

"What's Going On!?" Cried a nearby Hollowhorn.

"Sharpteeth!" screamed a nearby Threehorn female who was dashing past.

Sura leapt up and yelled for Merri. "Look after the kids, don't let them leave the nest, I got to save Ducky!" she cried and ran off into The Valley.

"HELP, HELP, HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!" came Ducky's scream.

"DUCKY WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Sura running around frantically, searching for her daughter. She dare not even think what would happen if she was too late. She ran to the main river and saw a splash as Littlefoot surfaced with Petrie on her head. Sura ran to them, perhaps they knew where Ducky was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP, HELP, HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" screamed Ducky.

Littlefoot and Petrie gasped and looked up in horror. Sura followed their gaze and saw three Flyers in the distance that appeared to be heading into The Mysterious Beyond "Where is Ducky! She cried rounding on the two kids.

Petrie let out a loud wail "Ducky gone!" he lamented.

"Gone!" said Sura, her eyes opening wide in horror.

"Those Flyers took her" said Littlefoot pointing his snout up to the three Flyers.

"Why me Uncle Pterano take her" she cried Petrie who was in tears and completely shattered from this betrayal.

"Pterano?" said Sura in horror. "He's kidnapped Ducky?" asked Sura the fear and panic rising into an overwhelming torrent.

"Yes" said Littlefoot.

Sura swayed on the spot the fell to the ground with a large thud, as she completely blacked with the horrifying scenario fate had presented her.

* * *

Sura was enjoying her lunch with Merri while the kids played in the stream however they were still missing their father who had been absent for more than two years. Sura brushed away those thoughts, she had loved Ruphus and he loved her and they had many fond memories of each other. But that was gone taken in one fateful night, one argument. Sura shook her head and suddenly walked away from the stream.

"Sura?" said Merri uncertainly.

"I'm okay, I just need some time alone" replied Sura with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

Sura walked until she was in a secluded spot in by the stream and looked down into the water, a few chocked sobs escaped her. Ruphus's absence had taken its toll on her. With her mate gone there was a lot more work to be done in terms of looking after the kids and of course there were some nights were Sura remained awake unable to fall asleep and other times when she would just begin to cry for no apparent reason.

No one knew of course. Sura was the same as ever on the outside but inside her heart was torn with grief at being separated for so long. With no outlet, her emotions were eating her from the inside. Sura crouched down and stared at her depressed face in the water, a face that would make every resident in The Valley want to help but none had to experience a breakup so who could she talk too?

Suddenly there was there was a sudden rustling in the bushes nearby. Sura tried to wipe away her tears and regain her composure as she rose up but what she saw made her heart stop. Sura gasped in astonishment.

Standing on the over side of the stream wearing the same astonished expression as her was none other than Ruphus.

The two Swimmers stood utterly frozen to the spot as the stared at each other. The whole world felt like it had stopped for then then all of a sudden, almost simultaneously the two Swimmers gave out yells of joy and ran toward each other. The met in the middle of the stream and embraced in a loving hug. Ruphus twirled laughing as did Sura before they both stopped and Sura pulled her mate into a long kiss.

She felt like she was invincible at that moment, her heart no longer ached because now she was back where she belonged. She had tears fall from her eyes. However as she looked into Ruphus's eyes she felt an old pain and anger assert itself over her.

Without warning Sura pushed Ruphus down into the water and with a yell proceeded to beat every inch of him that was in her reach. Her tears streaming down her eyes but Ruphus did not fight back or even beg for her to stop.

"YOU….UNIMAGINABLE….BASTARD RUPHUS!" she yelled as she punched him in the face.

Ruphus fell to his knees and Sura actually saw that he was crying. "Oh Sura" he sobbed.

"You show up here after two cold times….and…..and….you have not been here for me, for my children!" cried Sura.

Ruphus looked up at Sura and said just two words "Our children"

"Do you know how much pain you have caused for us, everything you missed, Ducky was kidnapped and where were you?!" said Sura in anguish.

"Ducky was kidnapped?! Said Ruphus in horror getting back on his feet.

"She is fine now, playing at home and why do you care if she is a Sharptooth friend?!" replied Sura.

Ruphus closed his eyes tightly and held her hand and sobbed "I'm so sorry, I have never done anything so stupid before."

Sura gasped "Do you think that simply saying sorry will help Ruphus?" said Sura.

"No" said Ruphus shaking his head. "I never wanted this to be away from you or the kids and Ducky, I take it all back, she is my daughter and I am proud of her."

Sura's expression softened. "Why did you come back?" she asked quietly.

Ruphus looked at her "You know why dear, I just want a second chance a chance to redeem myself" he said.

Sura stood rooted to the spot, her mind in conflict over whether she should take Ruphus back in or not. "I missed you" said Ruphus.

Sura's mind clicked, her decision was made. She grabbed her mate and pulled him into a loving but strangling embrace, her tears flowing the whole time. "I missed you too" she said as she finally had her love back now the family was well and truly back together.

The two disengaged and smiled at each other. "Come dear, I think the kids would like to see you" she said.

Ruphus chuckled and smiled "Anything for you dear" he replied.

Ruphus and Sura then made three direct but short kisses before turning both their heads down then bringing them up again so that they were both facing upwards then they both circled each other nuzzling the side of the others beak until they came to a stop an held onto each other's hands and arching their necks they touched the tips of their beaks together. Finally they broke off and hence ending the traditional courtship dance, it had a very symbolic meaning for them, a symbol of mateship, a symbol of love.

The two left the clearing with their hands held together and smiles on their faces.

* * *

Sura lay on her belly in the snow. It was the first time she had ever seen such strange stuff but it had brought her children joy today so she found it easier to put up it with despite what the Spiketails had told her about it. Everyone appeared happy except for Ducky. She sat some distance away from her mother and had not eaten any of her dinner and had refused any counselling by her father or siblings. Sura knew perfectly well why Ducky was acting like this. She had shattered her daughter's day when she gave Spike permission to sleep over with Tippy. In one second Sura watched Ducky turn from her happy, cheerful self to an angry, depressed side that she had never seen nor wanted to see again.

Sura knew that her daughter just wanted to be with Spike, but she had appeared to have forgotten that Spike had never had any associations with any of his own kind before and that this experience was very special to him.

The night came and Sura called her children over to her but Ducky did not move from her position. She had her back to her mother with her arms folded and a furious glare on her face.

"Come Ducky, sleeping time" called Sura. Ducky ignored her.

Sura groaned and spoke directly to her daughter. "Look dear, I understand that you are upset but that's no reason to give me the cold shoulder" she said.

Ducky's beak twitched but she made no move.

"Ducky why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" asked Sura although she already knew but it was not good for Ducky to hold all her emotions in.

Ducky turned around and asked in a very hurt voice "how could you?"

"I did what I thought was right at the time dear" said Sura, trying to be reasonable.

"That decision was not right nope, nope, nope." said Ducky "Spike should have come home with us yep, yep, yep."

"Ducky did you not see that Spike wanted to go with Tippy? He is the first kid of his kind that he has ever met" replied Sura.

"Humpth" said Ducky, turning her back.

Sura frowned, insolence was not in Ducky's personality and yet here she was displaying it. "Ducky come here dear, you still need your sleep" said Sura trying to keep her voice calm and composed.

"I will sleep here I will, I will" replied Ducky.

"Ducky" said her mother in a more serious voice. "This weather is more dangerous than it looks, the Spiketails have told me that younglings can freeze to death in the cold, I am not going to take that chance with you."

"Ohhh, the Spiketails told you" said Ducky in a mocking voice.

Sura glared at her rebellious daughter "Ducky, come here!" she said firmly.

"No!" said Ducky in a rebellious voice. "Spike is my brother, but you do not appear to want him as your son, if you can send him away like that!" Ducky turned and stomped off.

Sura had enough of this. She quickly grabbed Ducky's tail in her beak and hoisted her into the air, she could feel Ducky struggling and could hear her angry protests but she did not let that stop her. She placed Ducky next to her and swung her tail around her children.

"Listen Ducky, you can be mad at me some other time but now I'm not going to risk your life for foolish reasons is that understood!? Spike is indeed my son, but that does not mean that he can't visit his friends, do I make myself clear!?" she said firmly.

Ducky glared at her mother and walked into the middle of the area sealed by her mother's body and settled down, keeping her head turned away from her mother.

Sura sighed. "I am sorry little one" she said.

Sura laid her head on the ground and thought of Spike. He was like a son to her but now she wasn't sure. He was still a Spiketail and she a Swimmer and that made it difficult at this moment to decide what was in Spike's best interests. But Ducky's outburst made her feel very uneasy, she had been acting very oddly lately, doing things that did not suit her and overreacting at the smallest things. Sura hoped that all would be well soon as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sura laid beside her mate in the early hours of the evening. Her nest was prepared and she was ready. Merri was supervising the children at the watering hole where they were still happily playing. She and Ducky had only just returned from The Hidden Clearing after Ducky's disastrous attempt to master The Swimmers Wisdoms.

"It's so good to see you again dear" said Ruphus.

"Same you darling" replied Sura.

"How did the rest of the training go? Did Ducky go well with the wisdoms? I can't deny that I didn't expect to see you to back this early" he said.

Sura sighed and launched into a story about how Ducky had broken down from the training that she had given her in preparation for The Trial of Destiny.

Ruphus sighed when she was done and placed a his hand on her hand. "At least you tried" he said.

"And I will try again" said Sura.

"Sura" said Ruphus in a warning voice. "Don't push Ducky to hard, remember she is just a child and does not have the abilities of an adult or their self-control, what were to happen if Ducky was to fail the Wisdoms dear? She would be devastated and how would she have the strength to take The Trial then?" he asked.

Sura looked down "I just want her to be safe, is it a crime trying to keep your children safe from vile traditions?" asked Sura.

Ruphus shook his head "No dear, I'm just saying that I don't want Ducky to do something stupid because she thinks that she can't handle the Wisdoms." he said calmly.

But Sura did not respond to Ruphus, she just groaned at the pain in her belly. "It's time" she said. Sura got up and walked over to the nest and proceeded to lay her eggs, with each push another egg was laid until there were eight eggs in the nest. Sura laid down beside Ruphus, totally devoid of strength. "She'll survive dear, there is always hope...I know...she will...live" Sura yawned, she was now exhausted after laying her eggs and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the ground. But she would soon wake again to tell Ruphus her plan for getting rid of Sculra.

* * *

Everything went black, all these thought's and memories passed through Sura's mind in an instant then all of a sudden the blackness took shape.

Sura swam through the water. Toward a whirlpool, her way back to Ducky. Her legs were burning and she was exhausted and her injuries bled but she still swam, the current pushed against her in an attempt to stop her. A black Swimming Sharptooth was chasing after Sura in an attempt to catch her. Sura wanted nothing more than to stop and give in but she knew that Ducky needed her, so she forced herself onwards until she was at the edge of the whirlpool. She was tired now, so very tired. "Why do I need to push myself?" questioned a voice inside Sura "If I stop then the pain will go away."

Sura was about to give in to the voices demands when another voice, a strong voice spoke in her mind "Keep going! Ducky needs me, I won't leave her or any of my children. I will survive!" Sura felt a new strength assert itself over her and she pushed her limits despite everything being against her, the voice gave her something to fight for and it gave her strength to overcome her obstacles.

"Hold on Ducky, I'm coming!" she thought to herself and with a final kick, she entered the whirlpool and everything went black.

* * *

Sura could not see anything, though she could hear the trickling of water nearby and another voice.

"Mama, please come back." Sura felt something nuzzle the right side of her face.

"That's Ducky's voice" thought Sura. Suddenly she felt the pain which was the dominant feeling all over her body, she groaned.

"Mama?!" said the voice in joy.

Sura opened her eyes and saw Ducky grinning at her.

"Oh mama, you are alive you are, you are!" cried Ducky, she jumped in joy and cuddled her mother.

Sura smiled weakly "Yes dear, I'm back" she said in a loving voice to her daughter. "I'm back and I'll never leave you again."


	29. Generous Hospitality

**Chapter 29: Generous Hospitality**

"But I don't want to go to sleep mama" came Ducky's rebellious reply to her mother, who had just told her that it was her sleeping time.

"Now, now dear" said Sura "I don't want you to neglect yourself on my account, besides". Sura looked over at Jane who was waiting impatiently for Ducky in her nest. Sura was amazed by how much the hatchling had bonded with Ducky when she first met Jane, she appeared to think that Ducky was her mother. "Your little one is waiting for you" chuckled Sura at suggesting that Ducky was now a mother.

Ducky, however did not find this statement amusing. "She is not "my little one" mom, no, she is not oh no no no" she said in a grumpy voice. She was now expected by Jane to do everything for her ever since she had woken up and her constant cries for attention were very draining on the young Swimmer. "I just do not want to leave you again" said Ducky in a small voice.

Sura smiled, she nuzzled her daughter before giving her a gentle push with her beak that was in Jane's general direction. "Go on dear, I will be here when you wake up" said Sura in a comforting voice.

Ducky was very reluctant to leave her mother's side as she was still worried for her, she had taken up the responsibility of looking after her mother during the day but that was made very difficult by Jane who was constantly seeking her attention. All this made Ducky awfully drowsy at the end of the day.

Ducky agreed to sleep when Cyrest arrived back with some fresh herbs for Sura, she walked other to the nest and suddenly put her hands to her nose and exclaimed in disgust. Jane had relieved herself in the nest, the leaves were drenched and the very sight of the waste disgusted Ducky. "Eeeewww" she said.

"Mom!" she complained. Sura looked at Ducky, she immediately contemplated what had happened due to her experience in raising her own young. "I can see dear" she said.

"Ducky is not going to like this" thought Sura as she prepared give Ducky her first lesson in baby care.

"Aren't you going clean this up?" she asked, impatiently as the cave was starting to smell.

Sura chuckled. "Actually you are the one who will clean it up" she said in a humorous voice.

"What!" cried Ducky in a disbelieving voice. "You cannot be serious mom" said Ducky indignantly.

"I am too weak to move dear "said Sura "and by the time Cyrest arrives back we'll have to find a new cave, so that leaves you". Ducky looked a little greener. The thought of cleaning out a messed nest was repugnant to Ducky on so many levels, it was simply disgusting.

Ducky began to protest but her mother silenced her with a clearing of her throat. "I know that you don't like this dear but it is something that you will have to do eventually and it will not be good for Jane to sleep in that nest if it isn't cleaned. All you have to do is take up the leaves and dispose them outside the cave and replace the leaf's afterwards, do you think you can do that?" asked Sura.

"Yes yes yes I could do that but-"

"Well, go on then" interrupted Sura.

Ducky looked bewildered, she was about to make her opinions known but the firm look on her mother's face took away any thought of argument and the cave really was beginning to smell. So Ducky made short work of her task. She quickly grabbed up the leaves as many leaves as she could in one hand and held her nose with the other and keeping her eyes situated ahead, proceeded to rush to the relieving spot near the cave where she disposed of the leaves and ran back. She repeated this twice more and then had the tedious task of gathering more leaves for the nest. Finally when all was done she washed herself in the stream and sat down on the cave floor looking exhausted.

"There now, it's better once the deed is done is it not" said Sura. Ducky could only yawn in response, she was just too tired to talk. She wondered over to Jane and the dry nest and after Jane curled up to her, she fell asleep immediately. Her deep breaths resonating throughout the cave.

Cyrest arrived with more herbs in his hands and placed them beside Sura. He like Ducky had been a moment before was panting with exhaustion. "What happened to you?" asked Sura.

"Had to double back in order to avoid a pack of Sharpteeth, so it took me twice as long to get the herbs then it normally would, everything alright with you?" he asked in a compassionate voice.

"I'm fine thank you" replied Sura in an equally compassionate voice. She had been astonished when she had woken up to find Cyrest tending to her wounds but she was no less relieved that she and Ducky had successfully found him. She did not have much time to chat with him as he left to gather more herbs shortly after she woke and had not been back until now. "Though Ducky had a practical session in taking care of Jane" chuckled Sura in amusement.

Cyrest chuckled at Sura's gist. "So the little mother has learned that being a mother is not always a swim in the pond" he said humorously.

"Thank you for saving me and looking after my little Ducky" said Sura in respectful voice.

Cyrest shook his head "you owe your life to your daughter more then me, if it had not been for Ducky then I would have given up and you would not have been saved" said Cyrest. "And Ducky took care of herself so you don't need to thank me".

Sura understood the implications of what Cyrest had meant when he said that he would have given up if it had not been for Ducky, but she knew perfectly well what had happened when she was unconscious thanks to Ducky who had told her all that had happened between the Sharptooth attack and when she woke up. "We haven't been formally introduced" said Sura, scolding herself for forgetting the most basic of manners. "I'm Ducky's mother but my name is Sura" she said.

Cyrest nodded and smiled kindly. "Then I am glad to have formally met you Sura" he said "your daughter has already told me why you are here and I have already said that I would help as much as I can".

Sura looking so relieved when Cyrest said that he would help her. "Thank you again Cyrest, I will not forget this" she said in her kindest voice.

"I could not let such a charming little Swimmer die now could I?" said Cyrest. He paused for a moment "Ducky told me about how Sculra attacked her" said Cyrest in a more serious voice.

"You know her?" asked Sura.

"I wish I didn't" said Cyrest coldly, he wore a blank expression that hid his anger. "I knew Sculra as a child and she was a total bully which she still retains to this day. She always wanted to be on top of the mountain and she was wiling to do anything to hold onto that power. She always seemed to get her way whether by force or by cunning". Sura scowled at Cyrest's words.

Sura told Cyrest all that had passed between her and Sculra from when they first met to the present, when she finished Cyrest was gnarling his teeth furiously "That son of a Sharptooth" he hissed "She has done all this to you?" he asked.

"Yes, and that is just my family alone" said Sura. "but there are many others who have suffered at her hand".

Cyrest shook his head with resolve "Well then, I will make sure that Sculra will never send anyone else to perform in that Trial" he said.

"I am glad that you will help me, my little Ducky has been through far to much for one so young. I tried to teach her The Swimmer Wisdoms but "Sura looked down in defeat "I failed and Ducky ran away, she was just so scared. My other children now know what Ducky is going through and it has been hard on them especially Spike, he is so close to Ducky, it would break his heart if Ducky failed the Trial" said Sura.

Sura was close to tears, Cyrest put a hand on her back. "I think I know how to help Ducky, the training I have in mind will teach her the Wisdoms but it will be a lot less difficult for her to master them and it will not be nearly as draining on her" said Cyrest.

Sura grinned for the first time in what felt like years for her, she felt now that Ducky had a real chance at completing the Trial, however she and Cyrest were both completely ignorant of the danger that lay beneath the Crescent Caves but many miles away in the Great Valley this topic was starting to come into a clearer light for some of it's residents.


	30. What Now?

**Chapter 30: "What Now?"**

Littlefoot was not in the mood for the morning lesson with Mr Thicknose, he was tired and he appeared to be very troubled. His mind kept playing back that dream. Whenever he closed his eyes he found himself looking back into his mother's face, watching one of the numerous gruesome scenes from last night or seeing the flash of teeth. His mind couldn't be less on his class on changes that could be expected from the Time of Great Growing. He stared dreamily off into the distance without comment and with a troubled look on his face. He didn't even hear Mr Thicknose call his name for the third time in a row.

"Littlefoot!" yelled a sharp voice and the next second he felt something sharp hit him on his right flank. Littlefoot jolted out of his trance and turned to face an agitated Cera, pushing her horn into his flank. "Well, when you finally wake up, Mr Thicknose wants to continue his talk" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh" said Littlefoot in surprise. Looking around at everyone. "Sorry guys, my mind was...elsewhere" he said.

"You can say that again" growled Cera.

"Littlefoot" said Mr Thicknose "would you please pay attention to your lesson". Mr Thicknose paused "Unless...Is there something bothering you Littlefoot?" he asked in a inquisitive voice.

"No, nothing is troubling me" said Littlefoot quickly, but he had forgotten that Ali was present. She hardly left his side now, especially after the events of the previous night.

"Oh yeah and the Longneck I saw last night that happened to be having a seizure in his sleep was not the one standing in front of me" said Ali in a voice that was scorn with sarcasm. Littlefoot did not want to worry his friends with his own troubles so he had tried to keep his mouth shut when Mr Thicknose questioned him but now that Ali had brought that subject up and everyone was staring at him, uncertainly. Each one was waiting for an explanation for what Ali had said.

Littlefoot sighed and told them about the dream he had experienced the previous night. He left out the talk with his mother and the three scenes at the end but even without those additions, his friends and Mr Thicknose particularly appeared to look very worried. Littlefoot looked down. "It was the worst sight that I had ever seen" said Littlefoot, his voice trembled as he spoke.

Ruby put a comforting hand on his back and looked deep into his eyes. In her eyes, Littlefoot could see a sense of understanding, sadness and envy for him. She turned to Mr Thicknose and asked curtly and respectably if they could resume their lesson later, to which Mr Thicknose consented and left.

When he was gone Ruby said to Littlefoot "My friend, I think I can speak for everyone here that we" Ruby gestured to the Gang "have all had scary sleep stories concerning Ducky, we are all worried for her, so could you please tell us the rest of the sleep story? The rest of the sleep story could you please tell us" asked Ruby politely.

It was so well done, her inquiry about the rest of the dream, her politeness and kind concern in her voice and the understanding that lay deep in her blue eyes. Littlefoot could not refuse such a request. So he told them about the three images he saw at the end of the dream. The Crescent Caves, the flash of teeth and the river of blood. "Then I found myself back at the nest with...m-m" Littlefoot took in a deep breath to steady himself, a single tear ran down his eye. "I saw my mother" he said.

He saw looks of sympathy from each of his friends, they all knew that his mother was dead through Ruby and Chomper had not been told how it happened. But either way they all knew how much pain Littlefoot was feeling right now. He rarely ever talked about his mother's death if he could help it because Littlefoot had often told his friends that the memory of his mother's death was still very vivid in his mind. He told them what she had said for the first part of his talk with her but soon found that the words died in his mouth, so he sat down and looked intently at the ground in silence. "I miss her" was all he could say.

The six friends crowded close around him. Ruby and Chomper both put comforting hands on his back, Petrie hugged Littlefoot's front leg while Spike licked him on the left cheek while Ali nuzzled his right cheek. Cera stood in front of Littlefoot, she wore a sad look and nodded to Littlefoot. It was her way of saying that she understood.

"I miss my mother and I miss Ducky to" said Littlefoot quietly.

After a short time the friends broke off. "I think" said Littlefoot "that Ducky is up against a Swimming Sharptooth". The effect that this sentence had on the rest of his friends was immediate. Petrie jumped and fell to the ground, breathing heavily as if he had just been struck. Chomper looked like he had just swallowed a mouthful of green food. While Ruby had her hands over her mouth in horror. Ali let out a gasp and Spike seemed to become completely paralysed in shock. Cera's mouth hung agape and refused to close. A silence so complete that even the other Valley noises seemed to be non existent as they each tried to grasp the implications of Littlefoot's theory.

There was a long, uncertain silence, Cera's mouth kept on opening and closing like a fish. But she soon regained control of her voice. "Have you been hit in the head?" stated Cera in complete disbelief, she just refused to believe that Ducky's death was set in concrete.

"Think about it Cera" said Littlefoot "I saw the place where Ducky will take that Trial, at least I think I did then I saw teeth, which would imply that there is a Swimming Sharptooth under the caves and..." Littlefoot gulped "I think we all understand what the red river means".

"You can't be serious Littlefoot!" yelled Cera, her anger steadily rising.

"Cera" said Ruby "If you think about it, then it all fits. No one has ever survived the Trial, the Trial no one has survived because...they were eaten by a Swimming Sharptooth, eaten they were if there were no Swimming Sharptooth then I am sure there would be some survivors" said Ruby.

Cera, along with Spike and Petrie were all breathing very fast. "It-it can't be" said Cera in a weak voice. "Surely the Swimmer's would not let anyone compete if they knew there was a Swimming Sharptooth about" reasoned Cera.

"But they don't know" said Ali "but Sculra might know and she is also the one who runs it.

Spike gave a furious yell at the mention of Sculra's name, anyone who dared to hurt his sister would have him to deal with personally.

"I wish I had killed her that night" hissed Chomper, his whole body quivered with rage.

"Yeah, but that is not important Chomper" said Littlefoot "What now?" he asked "What do we do now that we might know why the Trial has killed everyone who takes it.

"We could try getting rid of the Sharptooth" suggested Chomper.

Ali shook her head. "The caves are only accessible to kids and they would be no match for a Swimming Sharptooth" she said in a logical voice "and the caves are solid rock on the ground so the only thing that might make the cave break is a very big earthshake".

"We tell Grown-ups" said Petrie loudly.

"But what if they do not believe us?" said Cera."I'd like to see you convince my dad".

"I think it is the only thing we can do at the moment" said Littlefoot grimly.

The seven friends headed off toward The Stone Circle, each one hoping that they could save Ducky from an encounter with a Sharptooth.

* * *

"That's absurd" said Mr Threehorn after the children had told the elders their theory. "Do you really expect us to believe that their is a Swimming Sharptooth beneath the Crescent Caves?" he asked angrily.

"This is going well" thought Spike sarcastically as Mr Threehorn reacted in just they way they expected him to react.

"I think that Littlefoot has a point" said Ruphus, The young Longneck's theory confirmed much of his suspicion and he himself was up to the task of removing any Sharptooth if it would save the life of his daughter. "If there is a Sharptooth beneath the Crescent Caves then it is our job to get rid of it for good" said Ruphus firmly.

Mr Threehorn however was still not convinced "Where is your proof?" he asked Littlefoot.

Littlefoot hesitated before answering "I have no other proof other then what I have told you but-"

"See you have no proof, so why should we believe you?" asked Mr Threehorn. There was a murmur of agreement from the assembled adults.

"I have also had this sleep story that warned me about it" said Littlefoot.

"And you expect us to believe your word on that of a sleep story?" called Kosh the Clubtail. Many of the adults laughed.

"It is all the proof I have but I swear on the shell of my egg that I am telling the truth" cried Littlefoot firmly.

"Ha, that's a laugh" said Mr Threehorn "You probably just want attention" he said accusingly, many adults frowned at Littlefoot but a few including his Grandparents, Ruphus and Merri took up sympathetic looks. But what happened next stunned everyone into silence.

"To the dung heap with this crap daddy! I'm sick of it! shouted Cera. Everyone stared at her as she made her way to her father. She stood defiantly in front of him. Mr Threehorn was stunned into silence by Cera's unexpected outburst.

"Are you calling Littlefoot a liar? Are you calling me a liar?" asked Cera in an accusing tone.

"What-I...I mean" stuttered Mr Threehorn in amazement. The meeting had suddenly become way more personal.

"We are telling the truth daddy and I am going to do something about this Sharptooth whether you like it or not" said Cera firmly.

It was now that Mr Threehorn found his voice. "I am not calling you a lair honey, it's just that there is no suitable proof" said Mr Threehorn to Cera in a shocked voice which quickly became stern. "And if you think that I will let you risk your life to fight a Sharptooth for a little Swimmer then you will be disappointed. You are forbidden to go to fight any Sharpteeth until you are ready" he said in a stern voice.

Cera by this point was turning red in the face with rage, she shouted at the top of her lungs at her father. "MY FRIEND IS GOING TO TAKE THAT BLASTED TRIAL AND SHE WILL DIE IF THAT SHARPTOOTH LIVES, I WILL NOT SIT ROUND WHILE MY FRIEND FIGHTS FOR HER LIFE AGAINST THAT SHARPTOOTH. HAVE YOU NO CONSCIOUS? I WILL PROTECT MY FRIEND, I KNOW THAT SHE WOULD FIGHT A SHARPTOOTH FOR ANY OF HER FRIENDS AND SO WILL I OR I AM A COWARD, I WILL HELP HER NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" shouted Cera, she was more angry then she had ever been in her life, she was unaware of the hot tears sliding down her face.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the meeting, everyone stared at Cera and her father in complete disbelief. Cera nodded her head and stomped out of the meeting leaving everyone wondering if they had just dreamed what they had just seen. It was a long time before anyone spoke. "Well I think that we should all leave for today and cool our tongues" said Grandpa Longneck. Everyone as if by a silent consent started to file out of The Stone Circle, many pondering the events of the meeting.

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends stood in shocked silence, their mouths hung open, never had they know Cera to make such a memorable protest. But as the initial shock washed away the concern for Cera mounted. They decided to find her and see if everything was alright and with Chomper's sniffer that was easily done.

They soon found Cera by a secluded part of the watering hole, staring at her reflection in the still water, she appeared to be chocking back sobs.

"Cera?" asked Littlefoot in concern.

Cera tried to regain her tough composure but it proved way to difficult so she just turned her head away from her friends so that they could not see her cry.

Ruby sat down beside Cera and held her paw in support. "You did what you thought was right" she whispered into her ear. Cera closed her eyes and nodded.

"I just wish that my dad would stop being such an ass" said Cera "I mean Ducky's my friend too, is it so wrong to risk myself for her when I know that she would do the same for me?" asked Cera.

"No" said Littlefoot. "We will all do what we can to help each other and we will all help Ducky". Everyone nodded in agreement.

Cera got up and looked at her friends and gave them all a sad smile "thanks guy's" she said "We will save Ducky and we will do it together". Cera looked down. "I will apologise to my dad later. I don't feel like seeing him now" she said.

Littlefoot spoke up. "Cera, the meeting never reached a conclusion so I say that we go to the Crescent Caves and try to find a way to get rid of that Swimming Sharptooth". Cera smiled at Littlefoot.

"Yeah!" the friends cried out in resolve.

"So it's settled then" said Littlefoot "tomorrow we'll go to The Crescent Caves and give that Sharptooth a big kick up the backside. Then we'll know that we have saved Ducky". The seven friends nodded in agreement, no matter what the risk was they would not allow the Sharptooth to claim their friend's life. They would do all they can to save their dear friend Ducky.


	31. On The Shores Of The Big Water

**Chapter 31: On The Shores Of The Big Water**

"Wake up sleepy head, rise and shine!" said Cyrest in good spirit as he woke up Ducky with a push of his beak. Ducky yawned and raised her head and looked dreary eyed at the cave opening. It was still dark, the sun was not even up yet. Ducky gave a tired groan and placed her head back down, trying to get back to sleep.

"Come on dear, it's time to get up" said her mother but Ducky hardly paid any attention to her.

"Get up Ducky, you need to be up and about to begin your training" said Cyrest. He sounded wide awake and excited.

"But mama it's early" said Ducky with her eyes still closed. "The Bright Circle has not even risen yet and I'm still sleepy I am...I am". Ducky began to drift back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't" said Cyrest and he lifted Ducky out of the nest and gave her a dunking in the spring. Ducky gave a wild cry as the cold water touched her body, she coughed and spluttered as she was placed on the ground. She was now wide awake.

"What was that for?" asked Ducky indignantly.

"You were falling back to sleep dear" said her mother from her sleeping spot. "So Cyrest had to wake you up properly" she chuckled.

"It is not funny" cried Ducky, indignantly at her mother's gist.

"Actually it was a bit funny" said Cyrest who had his hands over his mouth to stop himself laughing.

Ducky glared at them. "Well I am up" she said.

"You are indeed" said Sura "now you need your breakfast dear".

Ducky nodded "yes mama" she said and walked over to the ground star plant and began munching on it's leaves.

When she was done Cyrest mentioned her to follow him outside. "Ducky, Sura come here" he said. He stood on the ledge outside the cave where Ducky joined him and eventually Sura. A beautiful sight greeted their eyes. Hues of orange, red and yellow lay strewn across the morning sky, as they looked out to the horizon over The Big Water where the first light of dawn greeted the world. It was a simply breathtaking sight. The morning sun's rays swept over then, filling each of their hearts with warmth as they bathed in the golden sunlight of at sunrise.

Ducky gasped at the sheer beauty of this sunrise. She had never witnessed one quite like it. In the Great Valley the surrounding mountains usually prevented much light from entering until later and hence a beautiful sunrise was rare. But even then it would never match the beauty of a sunrise on the shores of the ocean, the water looked like an ocean of gold from where she stood. Sura smiled and lifted Ducky into her hands and they all watched the sunrise together, each wearing a smile on their face. A cool wind blew in from the sea bringing with it a salty air that made everyone feel for alive.

"It is beautiful" said Sura.

Yep yep yep" agreed Ducky.

Sura looked at Ducky and nuzzled her. She would not have this moment to be any other way then what it was. She broke off and looked at Cyrest "thank you" she said. Cyrest nodded.

"I wish everyone else could see this I do I do" said Ducky.

"So do I dear" said Sura. She stroked Ducky's back. "You and Spike and the rest of my family are just like this beautiful sight dear" said Sura.

Ducky smiled at her before hugging her mother tightly. She would not trade this moment for anything.

"I will see you soon Sura, come Ducky we have some training to do" said Cyrest.

Ducky looked reluctant to be parted from her mother. "Aren't you coming mom?" she asked.

"No dear" replied her mother "I will be looking after Jane" Ducky looked down "but I promise that when I am strong enough I will come and watch you dear" said Sura before giving her a parting nuzzle and setting her on the ground. "I'll see you soon dear" she said.

Ducky nodded and turned to leave with Cyrest, her mother watched her go until she was out of sight, around the base of the cliff. She let out a breath and looked back out at the orange sun. She really missed her home, her family and the happy live that she once had before she had heard about the Trial. Sura sighed and walked back into the cave and settled herself down beside the nest. She watched Jane sleep. The hatchling reminded her of Ducky in everyway. She was almost identical to her and had a similar personality. "Except she only has an uncle as her family" thought Sura. It was sad that Jane would grow up without knowing her parents but Sura knew that she was in good hands. Sura laid back and watched the sun's continuous rise through the cave entrance.

* * *

Cyrest took Ducky over to the river and went to where it met the ocean and laid down on the sand, closely followed by Ducky.

"Ducky, this is where we will do the bulk of your training, by the fast water and in the Big Water" explained Cyrest. Ducky nodded although she felt a pang of worry when he said that she would be Swimming in the Big Water.

"Now then" continued Cyrest unabated "Let us begin our first lesson: smell" he looked at Ducky and asked if she could give him an explanation as to why smell is so important.

Ducky stuttered for a few seconds, apparently caught off guard by the question. but when she was finally able to speak she was not sure how to respond. Cyrest saw that she was having difficulty in answering his question so he gave her a helping hand. "What do Sharpteeth use their sense of smell for?" he asked.

"Oh they use their sniffers to find food" said Ducky.

"And food for them is other dinosaurs" said Cyrest. Ducky nodded. "You see Ducky you can use your sense of smell to find other creatures and say if you could not see it would allow you to know what is around you and hence give you a sense of direction" explained Cyrest.

"Oh" said Ducky in understanding.

"So we shall continue to work on improving your sense of smell. Your mother has already told me of what she did and that didn't work so I will try another way " said Cyrest. He got to his feet and walked over to a tree and pulled a tree sweet down and lay it beside Ducky.

He then told Ducky not to eat it but to sniff it. Ducky did as she was told. Cyrest then told her to describe what she had smelt.

Ducky thought this was a little pointless if she did not try using her sniffer in the water but she still described the sweetness that she smelt from the tree sweet. Cyrest nodded when she did that then went to the river and brought back some water from the river and asked her to repeat what he had asked before. When Ducky did that he brought back some water from the ocean in his cupped hands and told her to sniff it.

Ducky could smell distinctly the salt in the water and described it to Cyrest.

Cyrest was looking very pleased now. But Ducky was just confused. However Cyrest continued he left and returned with something different in his hands and instruct to Ducky to sniff it and describe what she smelt. He did it with tree stars, bark from a tree, grass, underwater green food, soil, different kinds of rocks and many other plants, he even made Ducky take a sniff of some nearby droppings which left Ducky feeling very repulsive and even more confused. The sniffing exercise continued throughout the day until the sun began to set.

By this this point Ducky was fed up with all these sniffing exercises. Her sniffer was sore from over sniffing and she was tired. She could not understand why she was not in the water and learning how to sniff there. She soon put the question to Cyrest. "Why are we doing this?" she asked in confusion.

"You'll see" said Cyrest in excitement "now sniff me" he said. Ducky groaned but complied with Cyrest request. But this time Cyrest did not ask for Ducky to describe his scent. "Now close your eyes" he said.

Ducky closed her eyes. Cyrest then got up and walked behind a nearby tree once he settled he called out to Ducky "now Ducky see if you can find me using your sniffer".

Ducky felt dismayed "how am I going to find him now?" she thought. But nevertheless she took a deep sniff of the surrounding air. She recognised the smell of the river and the ocean, she could smell the grass, the trees and the tree sweets hanging from their branches. Ducky took an uncertain step forward and took another sniff. This time she could smell another scent that was the same as Cyrest. She realised that she had Cyrest's scent. She stepped forward a few paces, following the scent until she was standing next to the river, she walked across the river as it was not that deep and once she was on the other side she took another sniff of the air and followed the trail around a tree where the scent was very strong. Ducky walked forward and bumped into something. She fell to the ground and heard a loud laugh.

"You can open your eyes now Ducky" came Cyrest's voice.

Ducky opened her eyes and saw Cyrest standing in front of her with a smile on his face. "Well done Ducky" he said and gave her a tree sweet. "You managed to find me using your sniffer" he said.

Ducky gasped in amazement had she really just managed to find Cyrest using her sniffer. "Wow" was all she could say.

"I am proud of you and so will your mother when she hears and tomorrow you shall start using your sniffer underwater" said Cyrest in pride. "but now it's time we got back to the cave".

Ducky nodded but before she could take a step, she was scooped up into Cyrest's hands and he carried her back to the cave.

* * *

When they arrived Ducky announced her arrival with a happy cry "I did it mama I did it, I can use my sniffer now!" she said happily, jumping up and down in Cyrest's palm. Cyrest smiled at Ducky and told Sura about Ducky's success, she was overjoyed. Sura nuzzled her and licked with her tongue. "Oh Ducky, I'm so happy for you" she said. Jane was also really happy to see Ducky she cheered when she saw Ducky arrive.

Ducky may have been exhausted but she was also really pleased with herself. Now she felt more hope then she ever had before, she felt like she was standing back on the ledge in the morning when she was watching the sunrise with her mother and Cyrest. She would try her best from now on to master the wisdoms for the rest for her family and friends, she would not give up no matter what. However in the back of her mind, Ducky wondered how the rest of her friends were doing without her.


	32. Dangerous Waters

**Chapter 32: Dangerous Waters**

The rest of the week went considerably well for Ducky. Within three days she was able to use her sniffer effectively underwater.

On the second day of training Cyrest followed the same procedure as he had the previous day except he did it in fresh water. He started off with giving Ducky the objects that she already knew the scents of and placed them underwater at a close proximity to Ducky who would then sniff the object until she could describe it's scent accurately.

Ducky would repeat this a few times for the same object but Cyrest would move the object further away each time until it was a long distance away from her. Once she was able to sniff the object successfully then she would move on to the next object.

Cyrest made Ducky sniff almost everything that she had sniffed on the previous day and when that was all done he placed a water plant in the water that was concealed under some rocks at the bottom of the river, a fair distance away from where Ducky would start.

Ducky successfully completed this skill and the next day Cyrest made her do the same thing except in salt water. It proved way more tricky for Ducky as the salty water stung her nose but in spite of that, by the end of the day she could use her sniffer just as effectively in salt water as she could in fresh water.

Sura was overjoyed to hear that her daughter was mastering the wisdoms and was well on the way to recovery. She could walk all the way to the shore without tiring herself now. Jane grew to like her company in Ducky's absence and like any hatchling, was constantly seeking Sura's attention.

However on the fourth day Cyrest had something different in mind for Ducky but he was not sure if it would work. He wanted to teach her how to survive in rapids, understand the currents and how to break out of rips. But this training was way more dangerous then what he had previously taught Ducky. He knew that one mistake on his or her part could result in disaster for them both.

He wrestled with his thoughts all the previous day in an attempt to find the right course of action. "Ducky is a fine young Swimmer but I might be placing too much on her, too early" He thought to himself.

Cyrest also remembered Sura's warning about how Ducky had reacted when she failed the wisdoms the first time and that was the last thing that he wanted right now but he also had a limited time before The Swimmer Trials began and if Ducky mastered this then the rest of the training would pass easily.

Also he thought what Sura would do if any harm came to her daughter, she would probably blame him for any misfortunes that befell Ducky during her training. He did not want this, he liked Sura and was determined to remain in her good books. He concurred that he would take up the issue with Sura and if she agreed then he would go ahead.

So on the third night after he had made sure that both Ducky and Jane were asleep he settled down beside Sura and began a talk with her.

"Sura?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

Sura gave him a tired look as she was just about to call it a day but she acknowledged him nonetheless. "Yes Cyrest" she replied in a tired but compassionate voice.

Cyrest took a deep breath as he prepared to explain his plan for Ducky.  
"I am thinking of teaching Ducky the ways of current survival and navigation" he said. Sura had a pondering look on her face after he said this. "I wish your approval in allowing the training to take place in the nearby rapids". he said, he knew tha Sura would not like it and as if to confirm these thoughts, Sura's face took on a look of disbelief.

"Why?" she asked "Why the rapids? It is too dangerous for a young one to swim in those, isn't there a safer way?"

"Yeah and the Trial of Destiny is as safe as a swim in a pond" said Cyrest infusing every word with sarcasm before turning back to a serious voice. "I think that it is best for Ducky to learn the wisdoms and master them in scenarios similar to that of the Trial. I mean if she were successful in mastering the wisdoms in pressured situations then it will increase her chances of surviving the Trial after all the Trial is not exactly a peaceful day in the water, it's in fact a stormy sea. So by teaching Ducky the wisdoms in choppy waters I believe it will help prepare her for the Trial" he said.

Sura looked dismayed, she spoke in a voice full of worry and concern to Cyrest "But you can't guarantee my daughter's safety. I don't want to lose her and what if something should happen that makes the storm fall on Ducky? I tried the same thing, I pushed Ducky with the belief that she could master the skills that I threw at her but I had too high belief that my little one could handle it and I was wrong. Ducky ran away and ended up trapped in a cave without any food for three days and upon her return she was attacked by Sculra. I do not want that to happen again" said Sura.

"Sura" said Cyrest insistently "I'm worried for Ducky too but it is still better to try applying the learning to the actual situations. Will you allow this?" he asked.

Sura was quiet for some time after that and finally after a long silence she spoke up "give me until tomorrow then I should hopefully know what to do but right now I need to think but I still do not want to risk Ducky's life for a foolhardy reason" she said before turning away from Cyrest.

Cyrest got up and walked back to his sleeping spot, hoping that Sura would see things his way.

* * *

Now however on the morning of the forth day in the early morning Sura had given her answer to Cyrest. She would allow him to train Ducky but only if she was present at the training session and that he gave his word that he would look after Ducky and protect her from harm.

It is easy for anyone to give their word on something but way harder to hold it but Cyrest meant what he said. He also happened to like Ducky, this made it all the easier to comply with Sura's terms.

"Okay Sura, I promise that I will not let Ducky come to harm during her training" said Cyrest.

Sura nodded grimly and got up shakily on her two legs. She then took slow short steps, using her tail to keep herself balanced as she slowly waked over to wake Ducky with a nudge from her beak.

Ducky stirred and eventually woke up with a long yawn. She opened her eyes and looked up at her mother who was in the process of rousing Jane. Ducky got up and walked over to the spring where she took a short drink and to take a few leaves back to the nest for her and Jane to eat.

Jane squeaked excitedly when she saw Ducky return with the leaves in her hands and when they were placed on the ground they both hungrily dug into their breakfast. When they had finished Sura directly addressed Ducky.

"Ducky dear" she said. Ducky looked at her mother with a mouthful of leaves. Sura chuckled and waited for her daughter to finish her meal. When Ducky finally swallowed her meal, she politely inquired what her mother had to say.

"Ducky, I will come with you today to watch you train" she said calmly.

Ducky looked joyed to have her mother come and watch her train but that look was quickly replaced with one of anxious concern. "Are you sure you are well enough for this?" she asked.

Sura nodded. "I am feeling much better dear and now I am certainly well enough to come with you. I will take Jane and we will watch" said Sura in a reassuring voice.

Cyrest spoke next. His voice was deeper and sounded very grim and strict. "Now Ducky" he said "we will be training in the river rapids today in order to help you muster the wisdom of current survival and navigation".

Ducky looked a little nervous when Cyrest said that she would be training in the rapids, she remembered all to well the last time her mother tried to teach her that particular wisdom and did not feel confident about doing it in rapids.

Cyrest continued "The training we will do is very dangerous Ducky so in order to prevent you coming to harm you must listen very closely to me when I tell you how to survive the rapids, do you understand little one?" he asked.

Ducky nodded "I understand I do I do" she said.

Cyrest nodded "Well then let's get going" he said calmly. Sura lifted Jane into her arms and followed Cyrest as he exited the cave with Ducky walking beside her mother.

* * *

The trio followed some distance behind Cyrest, who was preoccupied in looking ahead for any Sharpteeth. That was when Ducky voiced something that had been troubling her ever since she met Cyrest. "Mama?" she asked.

Her mother looked down at her daughter and lowered her right hand to the ground. Ducky jumped onto the open palm of Sura's hand and was lifted up to Sura's eye level. "Yes dear?" she asked in her compassionate voice.

"There is something I don't understand" she whispered softly.

Sura could tell that Ducky wanted to keep this conversation to themselves. "What is it dear" she asked with general concern.

"Well..." said Ducky slowly as if she was trying to remember something. "You said that those who succeed in the Trial become the next herd leader when they grow up"

Sura nodded " Yes dear I did." she said calmly.

"Well, then if Cyrest did succeed in the Trial then why does he live alone in a cave?" she asked.

Sura raised her head in surprise, she had not thought about that. "How could I not notice?" she thought in alarm to herself. She felt the cold chill of fear run up her spine. She shivered. "Why would he be alone? If he has completed the Trial, then why isn't he with a herd?" Sura felt very nervous now. She had been so preoccupied in recent weeks with her injury that she had not considered that question. Perhaps this Swimmer was not even Cyrest but a fake.

"But if he is a fake then he is a kind one, he helped save me. But what if he hurts Ducky?" a distressed part of her mind thought. But another part of her mind thought differently "he promised not to hurt Ducky, surly he would not break his word" she thought. Sura looked ahead at Cyrest, she resolved that she would watch him very closely this training session and talk about to him as soon as she could. Sura felt like she had enough of dangers for a while.

"Mama?" asked Ducky uncertainly, interrupting her mother's train of thought.

"I don't know dear" came Sura's thoughtful reply "but I will find out soon" she thought as they headed for the river.

* * *

The small company of Swimmers reached the river right as the rapids began. Sura observed that the rapids were easily navigate able to an adult but would provide a challenge for a youngling. The river was indeed very fast and wide. But it was also filled with large rocks and appeared to be rather deep.

"Perhaps this isn't as bad as I thought" said a hopeful voice in Sura's mind, that tried to keep her in a calm mood but she still resolved to keep a good eye on this place and on Cyrest, she would prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

Cyrest came to a stop at the river bank beneath some tall trees that provided adequate shade from the heat of the day.

"Ducky" he called.

Ducky walked up to Cyrest and stood attentively in front of him. "Now Ducky your mother has already told me that you understand how currents work but their is a difference in understanding how to do something and actually doing it" he said in a loud, clear voice as he wanted Ducky to really hear and understand what he was saying. "Do you know how to spot where the current goes?" he asked.

Ducky shook her head. "No I do not oh no no no" she said.

"Well then you must learn to feel where the water makes contact with body. The current usually sends a bit of water ahead of the main force and that's what you feel for. Because that water tells you where the current is coming from by the direction it touches you and it also tells you how strong the current is by the strength it hits. It is vital that you use the little time between the first current and the main current wisely. In that time the first thing you need to know is whether the current is to strong for you to handle" explained Cyrest.

Ducky listened closely to Cyrest's words, she was determined not to let her mother down.

"The way you get out of a current" continued Cyrest "is by waiting for a change or weakness in the current once you detect it you have to quickly decide whether or not to take the opportunity because you only have a few moments before the current becomes steady again, Do you understand?" he asked.

Ducky nodded and repeated all that Cyrest explained.

Cyrest smiled "come on then". He then led Ducky and her mother down stream towards where it met sea. Once they passed where the rapids ended the river became calmer. Cyrest walked into the water and mentioned for Ducky to follow him.

He then gave Ducky a few drills in the shallow water. The first thing that he did was to go upstream and hold onto a rock and began kicking fiercely. Ducky was given the task of battling the current caused by Cyrest's kicking. Ducky had to push her physical limits to get to Cyrest and by the time she got to the rock she was exhausted. She felt awfully light headed after that swim and her legs were burning as if they were on fire, her breath came in deep gasps.

Sura placed a few tree stars beside Ducky on the rock so that she may replenish her lost energy. Ducky accepted these gratefully and began eating the tree stars.

Sura meanwhile was laying in the shallow water, bathing Jane who was splashing happily around in the water and laughing happily. Sura kept a close eye on Jane and on Ducky's lesson.

When Ducky had cooled down from her intense swim Cyrest approached her. "Well Ducky, you now know you limits, now you know what currents that you can directly battle against" he said.

Ducky nodded. She was still to tired to speak.

The next exercise was a joined effort between Sura and Cyrest. Sura began by holding Ducky in the water. Ducky had her eyes closed for this exercise. Cyrset then made waves with is hands at varying decrees of strength and direction and asked Ducky to identify which direction they came from. Ducky found this very easy, her confidence rose greatly but what Cyrest had next in mind for her reduced that confidence.

Cyrest began giving Ducky a few different scenarios about currents. Some involving rocks next to her, some involved getting out of different tight spots that the current forced her into. Cyrest tried to think of possible situations that she might face in the presence of currents. Ducky was only partially successful in this exercise. By the time she had finished The Bright Circle had begun it's decent but Cyrest was not finished yet. He took Ducky back to the rapids.

"Ducky" said Cyrest "you have mastered this wisdom and now you must put your new knowledge to the test here" he gestured to the rapids. Ducky looked very nervous. "Your task is to get through the rapids" he said.

Ducky eyed the rapids with distaste. She felt the chill of fear run up her spine. She had never dared to set foot in such fast water before, not willingly anyway. "I am going to be sick" thought Ducky as she looked at the rapids and unconsciously backed away in fear.

"Enough of this Cyrest".

Ducky turned to the sound of the voice and saw her mother. glaring at Cyrest. "This is to dangerous" she said. Ducky agreed with her mother at this point.

"You agreed" said Cyrest accusingly to Sura who looked down ashamed. "How will Ducky be ready for the Trial if you keep babying her like this?" he asked.

"Excuse me!?" said Sura in shock "I'm not the one who bragged that his son could take the Trial and then was heart broken to see the river run red with his blood" she said in rebuke.

Cyrest glared at her furiously. "At least it is not my son that is in danger this time" he said.

Jane looked between the adults with a frightened expression as did Ducky.  
"Please stop it!" she cried but her words fell on death ears.

"What is that supposed to mean!? shouted Sura "you promised you would look after Ducky or does your word mean nothing? How can I even trust you? You live in a cave with no herd. How do I know that you don't mean any harm to me or my daughter!?" The two Swimmers began to circle each other, they were on the verge of a fight.

"My word means a lot to me!" yelled Cyrest "something I don't expect a reckless hatchling like you to understand!"

"Why you-!" Sura yelled in fury.

SPLASH!

The two Swimmers turned when they heard the sound. Jane was by the water's edge looking into the water in horror. "Ducky!" she cried out. This made something snap in the two Swimmers, they ran to the waters edge but could not see Ducky anywhere.

"DUCKY!" yelled Sura in horror and raced down the river toward the end of the rapids. Cyrest picked up his niece and followed suite. Jane cried in his arms, the confrontation had scared her and when Ducky had dived into the rapids she felt like her heart was in her mouth.

Cyrest reached Sura standing at the end of the current looking anxiously at the water "This is all my fault" she said, she felt responsible for her daughter and if she had not gotten angry with Cyrest then Ducky would not have jumped in. All she could do now was hope that she would make it.

* * *

Ducky swam swiftly through the water at depth so as to avoid the crashing waves on the surface. It was rather easy to track through the rapids with her newfound skills but she was not focused on that. Her heart and mind burned in fury and pain, she was sure that if she was at the surface, she would be crying.

As it was her mind was screaming at her, all her recent troubles seemed to be making an assault on her mind and watching her mother preparing to fight with Cyrest made something break in the little Swimmer. She had never known her mother to be violent or aggressive and she never wanted to see it again, she just wanted to escape it so without thinking what she was doing, she dived into the water.

Ducky navigated the currents well but as she progressed the currents became faster and she could hardly avoid the rocks that littered the interior of the river. Ducky had to fight to turn as she moved left past a large rock but only to be confronted with the sight of another rock that was twice as large.

There was no room to turn and the current was heading straight towards it. All Ducky could do before the inevitable happened was to brace herself. Suddenly the current slackened, enough for her to break away but she was not ready for the sudden fluctuation in the current. The window closed with the rock only a few feet away.

THUD!

She collided with the rock head first and saw nothing more. Her body sank and the current carried her from there.

* * *

Sura waded into the water and waited anxiously for Ducky to appear but so far nothing. Sura's hands were trembling violently and she was shivering in fright. Cyrest watched from the shore. He felt guilty that he had contributed to Ducky's reaction but what is done is done and now he had to accept the consequences of the confrontation he had with Sura.

"Where are you Ducky" thought Sura as she scanned the stream for any sign of her daughter. Suddenly she saw a light green lump break the surface. Sura ran forward and pulled Ducky's limp body from the water. She examined her little one and discovered to her horror that she was not breathing.

Sura ran to the shore and placed Ducky on the ground and pushed her chest hard a few times. With Cyrest comforting a weeping Jane. After a few breathless seconds of pushing a whole loud of water gushed out of Ducky's mouth. Ducky opened her eyes and fell on her belly and retched violently. The contents of her stomach coming back up and out her mouth. She lay there breathing deeply from the air. Her whole body was trembling all over from this near death experience.

"Oh Ducky" said Sura, nuzzling her daughter with relief. "Are you okay dear" she asked in a worried voice that expressed her fear to her daughter.

"I am okay now mama" said Ducky in a exhausted voice. "I am...I am" she said. she felt very sleepy and started to close her eyes but her mother shook her.

"Don't go to sleep dear" she heard her mother voice as if from a distance and her vision was very blurry as her mother appeared to be nothing but a brown haze.

"Lets get her back to the cave" cried Cyrest.

The two Swimmers seemed to had forgotten their confrontation as they headed back to the cave at a brisk pace. When they arrived Sura laid down in her sleeping spot and after shaking Ducky awake for the fifth time, she gave her a little water which she was instructed to spit out, she was then given a few healing herbs by Cyrest.

Cyrst settled Jane down in the nest and lowered himself down to keep her comfort.

"Ducky!" cried Jane in a pleading voice. But Ducky didn't answer. Cyrest nuzzled her softly.

"She'll be okay dear, she just needs some rest" he said reassuringly.

Sura wrapped her tail around Ducky and held her in her embrace until it was a long time after dark. She had still kept Ducky awake. She was trying to minimise the chance of secondary drowning which occurred when people drowned in their body fluids when they blocked the airway, this event tends to occur after a near drowning experience like what Ducky had gone through and Sura was just trying to make sure that Ducky would be safe.

"Mama" said Ducky, yawning. "I am feeling so sleepy. I would like to sleep I would I would.

Sura thought that Ducky was safe enough now so she nodded. "Sleep dear, you'll be okay" she said and gave her a last nuzzle before Ducky drifted off to sleep.

Cyrest looked over to Sura and said in a voice filled with regret. "I am so sorry"

But before he could say anymore Sura raised her hand at him and said in a calm voice "forgiven and forgotten".

Cyrest nodded and Sura returned that nod before apologising.

"I am sorry as well" she said before she turned her head away behind her tail. Sura stroked Ducky's back and whispered ever so quietly to her daughter before she turned in. "I am so sorry dear, sorry for everything. I won't let it happen again" she reassured as she turned in for the night.


	33. A Joyful Reunion

**Chapter 33: A Joyful Reunion**

Ducky woke. Her eyelids felt heavy hence she was reluctant to open them if it were not for the daylight that she could see through her closed eyes. Reluctantly the young Swimmer opened her eyes and stretched. She was in her mother's arms and had her mother's tail coiled around her, keeping the cold of the morning away from her. Ducky yawned and gave a tired groan she was still exhausted from yesterday's trip down the rapids.

She found that most of her body was aching in some way, particularly her head. The head on crash with the rock had given her a nasty bruise on the top of her head. The fact that she had also come very close to drowning if it had not been for her mother added to her painful headache.

As if Ducky's headache could not get worse, it just did as her mind replayed over her mother's confrontation with Cyrest. She could not understand why the two adults were being so mean to each other. She understood why her mother had been concerned for her safety and was grateful for her intervention but before she knew it the argument had escalated to a fight.

Ducky was feeling very dizzy and did not feel like moving but that did not stop her from looking around the cave. She immediately deduced that she was the only one awake. Cyrest was sleeping beside Jane who was shifting around uncomfortably in her sleep. Ducky sighed and looked at her slumbering mother. She carefully rose from her sleeping position and tip toed until she was looking at her mother's closed eye. She looked over at her mother's neck and gently placed her hand on the scar that the fast biter had dealt her. It would be visible for the remainder of her life.

Ducky looked down and took a deep breath she still blamed herself for that incident that almost cost the life of her mother. Ducky heard a soft cry from behind her and turned to see Jane shaking in the nest, she was obviously having an unpleasant dream. Ducky's expression softened and without making a sound she carefully wriggled out of her mother's embrace and approached the nest.

Ducky settled herself down next to Jane. The little hatchling was obviously traumatised by yesterday's events. Ducky put a hand on her back and placed her body beside Jane's in an attempt to comfort her. Jane did not wake up but it was as if she knew that Ducky was there as she snuggled up to her and appeared to fall into a more restful slumber. Ducky smiled. Jane was just so lovely and innocent.

A thought suddenly passed through the young Swimmers mind "That is what everyone says about me it is it is". She thought but being lovely and innocent did not seem to prevent her from getting into trouble at every turn. Ducky felt a little dizzy. She got to her feet and slowly, on uncertain feet walked out of the cave and into the early morning sun. Ducky walked down the rocky shore until she found herself in a small rocky cove with a few trees and bushes at the base of the cliff.

Ducky sat herself down on a rock at the water's edge and stared at her reflection. She felt conflicted ever since the confrontation. She had been through a lot for one so young. She reflected on the direction that her life had taken her. She had a loving family and the best friends that she could ever have and had been on many adventures. Now in more recent times she was faced with The Trial of Destiny that none before her had survived. Ducky choked back a few sobs, a tear dropped from her face and fell into the water, sending ripples along the surface. Ducky remembered how it felt when her mother said that she was chosen, she remembered what it felt like during her training in The Valley and she remembered leaving it all behind.

Ducky closed her eyes tightly. She had been able to find some real hope in Cyrest but the confrontation had seemed to open a chasm in her mind. She could not forget all the hardships that she had been through. "Why me?" thought Ducky in distress, she still had yet to come to terms with why she of all people was chosen to perform the Trial. While her mother had told her about Sculra's motives and her beliefs on the issue, she still was not satisfied. Why did it have to be her?

Ducky pondered the question for a while. She was not born in the Great Valley and hence had an edge to her that children in the Valley often lacked. She had survived The Great Earthshake and the dangerous journey to the Valley. She had also survived all of her previous adventures and had saved the life of her friends many times before and helped the Valley in many ways.

Anyone would know that she has been through much in her short life but that still did not explain why she was chosen. Ducky pondered on what her mother said about the Trial. "Only the best Swimmer is chosen to take the Trial" Ducky knew she was a good Swimmer but surly there was another Swimmer out there that was just as good as her? Ducky thought about what her mother had said about Sculra. Ducky remembered her mother say that Sculra did not like her and that she worried she did not want her to become like her mother.

"Why?" she asked again. Why couldn't she be like her mother? What was so bad about that? Ducky could not understand it. Then she had a thought "She hates my mom and wants to hurt her, that's what my mom said" Ducky picked up some sand and gripped it tightly in her fist. "She wants to make her suffer by..." Ducky sobbed once.

Now the reason why Sculra had chosen her was out in the open. She did not mean for Ducky to survive, she meant for her to die in the Trial so that she could what Sura suffer. Ducky felt a hot wrath seep through her. "How could she?" thought Ducky, Sculra's selfish plan was out and Ducky now knew why she had been chosen. She was just a tool that Sculra could use to torture her mother.

Ducky had never been so angry, she was breathing hard and furiously. Suddenly she got up and with a angry, defiant yell she threw the sand as far as she could out to sea. Ducky collapsed and sobbed. Sculra was just selfish and evil and now Ducky knew why her mother hated her. She was responsible for all this misery. Ducky glared at her reflection as if it was Sculra then looked away.

She looked out to the sea and thought of Swayer, tears ran down her eyes when she did. She suddenly made a choice, she chose to complete the Trial and show Sculra that she could not hurt her mother. She would never allow that.

With her mind set on her goal, Ducky laid back and looked up at the sky for a while. The morning was getting older, she should be getting back to her mother soon.

SPLASH!

Ducky ignored the sound of the crashing waves.

SPLASH!

A torrent of water fell upon Ducky, drenching her to the bone. Ducky sat bolt upright and looked around in confusion.

SPLASH!

A blast of cold water came out of nowhere and hit her in the chest, pushing her onto her back. Ducky tried regain her posture when she was hit more water. What was happening? Ducky finally got up on her legs and looked at the water.

SPLAT!

"AHH!"

Ducky cried out as a large amount of mud was splattered on her body.

"Hi Hi Ha Ha Ha" laughed a familiar voice.

Ducky's mouth fell open as she began the process of shaking her body and getting rid of the mud. She knew that voice anywhere. As if to confirm this thought a large purple and yellow coloured Swimmer jumped out of the water. His fish like body and colour seemed to shine in the morning sun. He landed back in the water with a splash and swam up to Ducky.

"Hello mud brother" he said in a loud humorous voice that lifted Ducky's spirits dramatically.

"Mo!" shouted Ducky in surprise and joy at seeing her old friend again.

The little Swimmer ran up to her friend and embraced his snout. "Oh Mo, I am so happy to see you" she said when she disengaged.

"Me too" cried Mo as he leaped into the air and did a double somersault. His resounding splash drenched Ducky in the cool water, but she laughed Merrily. Mo always did like having fun and making jokes.

Mo surfaced and looked around the rocky shore. "Are all mud brothers here?" he asked inquisitively. He was evidently wondering why Ducky was all alone here and not in the company of her friends.

"I am afraid not nope nope nope" she said in a slower voice. "I am the only one here, my mom is back in the cave" explained Ducky.

Mo looked a little downcast that everyone else was not here but his expression quickly changed to one of curiosity. "What going on with you?" he asked.

Ducky opened her mouth and then closed it in silence, she seemed rather hesitant. As was the case because at that moment Ducky did not want reveal her present situation to Mo. It would just make things harder for him. But another part of her mind protested. "He is my friend and friends do not lie to each other, all the rest of my friends know so why not Mo. He might be able to help me" thought Ducky. She really liked Mo, he was a good friend and the bond between them was all the more potent between them then other members of the Gang because they were both Swimmers.

Ducky sighed and began explaining her current situation to Mo.

* * *

Sura awoke with a long yawn, she opened her eyes and took in the scenery before her. She saw Cyrest sleeping beside Jane. Sura felt a guilty that she had allowed her temper to get the better but she was just so worried. Her argument was certainly valid and she all she wanted was to protect her daughter but the way she and Cyrest reacted took everything over the top which led to Ducky diving into the river. Sura spared a look at Jane who appeared to be a little restless, Sura shook her head and looked down, Jane had obviously been badly affected by yesterday's events.

Sura turned her head to Ducky's sleeping spot beside her and observed.

"Ducky!" she gasped in shock.

She quickly rose from her sleeping spot and took a sweeping look around the cave but could not find any sign of Ducky. She walked over to Cyrest and Jane and tried to see whether Ducky was sleeping with them but when she could not find her she put her hands on Cyrest and pushed him hard in an attempt to rouse him.

"Cyrest!" she exclaimed in concern.

Cyrest let out an annoyed groan as he woke up. He raised himself slightly and looked dreary eyed at Sura. "What is it?" he said. His tone indicated that he was annoyed at being disturbed from his sleep.

"Ducky's gone" said Sura in worry.

"She in the cave?" he asked.

"No" came Sura's negative response. "I'm worried for her.

"Then you worry to much" said Cyrest in an agitated voice. "She might have just gone to relieve herself you know".

Sura took a few deep breaths to calm herself, after all she was probably overreacting. "Okay, I'll give Ducky some time to return but if she does not return then I want you to come with me and help find her" she said to Cyrest, who gave an irritated sigh before turning his back on her.

Sura on the other hand began to pace the cave in agitation and impatience, she hoped that Ducky was okay.

* * *

"And now Cyrest is training me to overcome the Trial he is he is" Ducky finished her story. Her voice had sped up as she told Mo all that had befallen her, now all her worries and concerns were let out before him. She was breathing rapidly when she was done. But to her surprise Mo did not look nearly as traumatised as everyone else was when they heard the Trial. Sure he had gasped when she told him about the Trial but that was about all.

Mo swam up to her and spoke in a calm voice. "Sorry Ducky" he said "It sounds hard but I know you can do it, you've done great things before" he said in a more cheerful voice.

Ducky looked astonished. "But no one has survived that Trial" she said as if it was a fact. But to her astonishment Mo burst into laughter. This just confused the young Swimmer.

"Not many survive Sharpteeth and bad Swimmers like you have so what is the difference, if you can survive that then I am sure that you can do it" said Mo in an encouraging voice. His happy smile made Ducky feel much better but then she told Mo about the Swimming Sharptooth beneath the caves.

Mo looked a little more worried now his expression turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed as he were pondering something. Suddenly his expression broke into a wide grin. "I have an idea, Water Kin help" said Mo. He looked at Ducky and his grin widened. "But first I think we need to have some fun" He offered his dorsal to Ducky "grab on" he instructed.

Ducky looked perplexed, what could Mo be thinking now? She cautiously grabbed hold of his fin. Suddenly Mo took off from the shore with a speed greater then Ducky could muster. She held on tight to Mo's dorsal as Mo took her out and away from the shore and far out in the Big Water.


	34. Swimming With Mo's Water Kin

**Chapter 34: Swimming with Mo's Water Kin**

Ducky held on tightly to Mo as he took her further and further from the shore. She quickly realised that Swimming back on her own would not be optional due to how vulnerable she would be in the open water to any potential predators. "Mo what are you doing? Where are we going?" asked Ducky in dismay who had already got more then she bargained for in this meeting.

"Mo swim to Water Kin" replied Mo, raising his head slightly out of the water while he swam. Mo suddenly changed course and swam parallel to the shore. "Diving" said Mo as a warning that he was going under. Ducky barley had time to take a breath before Mo dived under the water and sent out a series of high pitched clicks and whistles. To Ducky it sounded like Mo was performing a distress call but she knew this was not the case as she had seen Mo use this ability before. Mo waited for a few seconds and by an unspoken signal he started Swimming again.

He surfaced and continued at a faster pace on the same course. Suddenly the sound of loud squeaks could be heard ahead. Ducky was unprepared for Mo's next action. He suddenly dived and leapt into the air. It was a very exhilarating experience for Ducky as she gripped onto Mo's fin as they sailed through the air as if they were both flying. From their vantage point the duo could see a Mo's Water Kin. It consisted of almost twenty other Swimmers of Mo's kind and all apart of his family. "Well they are not called a Water kin for nothing" reflected Ducky.

Mo gave a happy laugh as dived back into the water. The sheer force of the water completely knocked the air out of Mo's passenger though. Ducky beat Mo's back lightly as a sign that she wanted to return to the surface.

SPLASH!

Ducky gasped for air as she broke the surface and looked around to find herself right in the middle of Mo's Water Kin. Every eye was fixed on her and there was a lot of excited squeaking between them. They were obviously conversing in there own unique language. Ducky felt like she was the odd one out here. Which she was and it made her feel a little uneasy, even though she was in the company of a friend and his family.

Suddenly a female Swimmer that was larger then the others glided through the water and stopped in from of Mo, then inspected his cargo with interest. Then to the surprise of Ducky, the Swimmer spoke in a feminine squeaky voice that was deeper then Mo's "I am glad you warned me that we would have a visitor Mo" she said.

Mo nodded curtly to his mother: Noon. The large Swimmer swam over to Mo's side and looked at Ducky. For a few seconds the two Swimmers stared into each others eyes. Ducky felt very uncertain at what to do now. But Noon's face turned into a friendly smile. "You are welcome here young land Swimmer" she said to Ducky in a warm voice.

"Thank you" said Ducky nervously, she still felt very uncertain of herself here.

"My son has told me that you were one of the friends that took him safely back to us" Noon said to which Ducky could only nod. Noon nodded her head and said to Ducky "then I thank you for your deed" she said.

Ducky smiled back at the larger Swimmer.

"What is your name young one" she asked.

"Ducky"

A large conversation broke out amongst many of the other Swimmers but Noon ignored them. "Well Ducky Mo informs me that you are in a little spot of bother" she chuckled. Ducky failed to see why she was in such a good mood if she knew what she was going through. But she did not know that she was sharing a private joke with herself at that moment. "Now perhaps you can tell me what this trouble is?" she asked.

Once again Ducky had the long job of retelling the events of the previous weeks. She hoped that they could provide her with some help.

* * *

DUCKY! DUCKY! Where are you! yelled Sura as she frantically searched along the beach for her lost daughter. She had waited over an hour but Ducky never returned even though Cyrest had been sceptical even he knew at this point that Ducky had been gone for to long and was now helping Sura search for Ducky with Jane in his arms.

Sura was running around in a panic, trying to find her daughter. She did not know what had happened and when she considered some of the possibilities it filled her heart with even more fear. "What was she thinking in leaving the cave" thought Sura. "When I find her then she will be in some serious trouble". She neglected to think that she would not find her daughter, the thought was to much for her to accept. If anything happened to Ducky then she would never forgive herself.

Sura stopped and thought for a moment then a sudden realisation hit her. If Ducky was on the beach then she would have left footprints. Now with a search frame Sura looked closely at the sand and soon found the tell tail footprints of a young Swimmer in the sand near the cave. "I'm coming Ducky" she said to herself as she followed the foot prints she came to the rocky part of the shore where the footprints ceased. She search around the tall cliffs until she could go no further but still could not find any sign of Ducky.

Sura felt dismayed by her lack of success "Oh Ducky where are you dear" she thought.

* * *

Ducky finished telling her story to Noon who's face seemed to be in a frown.

"Oh come on that's not that bad compared to what we do" said one of the older boys.

Noon chuckled as she addressed her upstart son: Cheek. "Imagine it from Ducky's view youngling, she has not the skills of our kind and is a different kind who all see this as a challenge for her" said Noon to Cheek.

"Mo think we help Ducky" said Mo.

Noon nodded her head. "I agree" she said.

Ducky grinned happily, she never expected this but she was overjoyed to hear that she would be getting help from Mo's Water Kin.

"But first" said Noon. Ducky looked a little taken aback by this sudden announcement. "Swim with us Ducky, swim and for one day forget all the troubles of the world" said Noon.

"Okay" said Ducky slowly and hesitantly but soon she would wonder why she hesitated.

Ducky's day suddenly turned from a headache to a wondrous experience. The Water Kin took her along their favourite parts of the coastal waters and then down onto the reefs several metres below. Ducky had never seen so much life, beauty and colour in all her life. It was simply breath taking. She saw the multi-coloured corals and sponges, she saw towering underwater rock formations that were a dazzle to behold and saw so many weird and wonderful creatures that she could hardly describe. She was amazed by an encounter with an octopus. The eight legged creature was so flexible colourful. She was even more astonished that it could change it's colour and shape and squirt ink when it was being chased by Cheek.

Suddenly she saw a large shark appear out of the blue. She shivered as she remembered her terrifying encounter with the Megalodon Shark when she and her friends were trying to escape Chomper's island. But this shark was smaller and it appeared to be disinterested in the group then, as it just passed by peacefully and disappeared into the depths. Ducky certainly felt safe in the protection of the Water Kin and it was a joy to splash around on the surface with Mo and his family.

She did forget everything troubling her as Noon suggested but even through the day which was one of the most joyous of her life she wished that her friends were here to join in the fun.

However the day passed all to quickly for Ducky as the sun began to set. Mo took her back to the cove and told her that if she wanted to meet them then she just needed to come here at dawn and he would come and pick her up.

"Thank you Mo, it was nice seeing you again and this was a really good day yep yep yep" she said.

"See you soon mud brother, goodbye!" called Mo as he swam off back to his family.

Ducky watched him go and looked out at the setting sun. It was just so beautiful like everything was around the Big Water. She sighed as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and giving rise to Twilight. Suddenly Ducky realised that she had forgotten to tell her mother what she was doing and the thought that she had probably scared the life out of her mother made her feel very bad indeed. So she headed back to the cave at a brisk pace.

* * *

Sura paced the length of the cave in deep agitation. She was extremely worried now with the darkness of night arriving. She could not help but feel that her daughter was in trouble but Cyrest had insisted that they go back to the cave and resume the search in the morning.

Cyrest finished tending Jane at that very moment and walked up to Sura. "Would you please try and stop walking around like that it's very distracting" he asked in a polite voice so as not to anger Sura.

Sura stopped and gave him a worried look " Sorry but I'm just so worried, what if something bad happened to Ducky and I was not there to protect her" she said in a fearful voice.

The two Swimmers exchanged worried looks with each other then suddenly Jane gave a loud happy call "Ducky!" she cried in happiness, her tail wagging excitedly from side to side. This diverted the two Swimmer's attention to the entrance to the cave where Ducky was now standing.

"DUCKY!" shouted Sura and ran to her daughter and picking her up in her hands and hugged her in a tight embrace before proceeding to nuzzle her with relief. "Oh Ducky I'm so glad your all right" said Sura.

Ducky for the most part was surprised by her mother's reaction but she reminded herself that she left without telling her where she was going or what she was doing.

Sura broke off and placed Ducky back on the ground. That was when things became a lot more serious. "Where have you been?" asked Sura in a more stern voice then she had used before. Her demeanour also changed she appeared to have a very firm look on her face as she settled Ducky back on the ground.

Ducky looked down at her mother's statement. "I am sorry about all the trouble I caused I am I am" said sadly, looking up at her mother with an apologetic expression.

"But where did you go dear?" Sura asked "Cyrest and I looked everywhere for you.

Ducky took a deep breath, she knew that there was no getting out of trouble this time so she spoke up to her mother. "I was swimming in The Big Water" said Ducky in a small voice.

There was a collective gasp of shock from the two adults. "Ducky what were you thinking?" said Cyrest in disbelief.

"The Big Water is extremely dangerous Ducky, Why did you swim there?" asked Sura.

"I did not mean to nope nope nope" said Ducky shaking her head "I just went to a small cove and then I met Mo and-" Ducky never got to finish her sentence as her mother cut in.

"Mo? Who's Mo?" she asked.

"Mo is a my friend. He is a Swimmer from the Big Water. I met him after The Great Valley was flooded I did I did."

Sura nodded and beckoned her to continue.

"Well we talked and then he took me to meet his Water Kin" explained Ducky.

Cyrest and Sura exchanged looks.

"His mom said that she would help me prepare for the Trial then she took me for a swim in the Big Water" explained Ducky "But nothing bad happened mama, I was with then the whole time and I had lots of fun yep yep yep".

Sura sighed and looked firmly at Ducky. "I am glad that you are all right and that you had a good time dear but that fact that you disappeared without a trace is inexcusable" said Sura "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused or how worried we were? asked Sura. Ducky looked down ashamed.

"Can I at least go with him tomorrow?" asked Ducky "he said that he will met me in the cove he will he will".

"Ducky, I will allow it as long as I accompany you" Ducky pricked up at this. "But don't think that you have escaped punishment" said her mother firmly "You are on nest clearing duty for the week".

"But mama-"

"No but's Ducky, you had me so worried today and far all I know you could have been eaten by Sharpteeth, so you will be on nest clearing duty for the week" said Sura, her firm voice conveyed no disagreement. "And next time I want you to tell me when you are going out of the cave and where you are going is that understood?" asked Sura.

Ducky nodded. She was not looking forward to clearing Jane's nest again but she had done something wrong so she accepted it without compliant.

Sura's faced softened after her lecture. "Well come along now dear I think we've all had enough adventure for one day" said Sura as she laid down in her sleeping spot.

Ducky nodded and walked over to her mother and settled herself down. Now she really felt drained so sleep came very quickly to the young Swimmer. But before she passed into the world of dreams she had one last thought.

"I wonder how my friends are doing" thought Ducky right before she fell asleep.


	35. Pressing Problems

**Chapter 35: Pressing Problems**

Littlefoot followed by the rest of the Gang made their way to the Crescent Caves. Each one was apprehensive as to weather or not they would find a Swimming Sharptoth there or not. But each was hoping that that was not the case or Ducky would be real trouble. The seven friends walked in silence. It had only been a day since the meeting and Cera had kept well away from her father after her outburst against him until he called her over to the nest last night, Cera still remembered all that was said then during that conversation.

* * *

_**Last Night.**_

Cera sat alone a short distance from the nest. Her mind pondered what she should do now with her father. She had openly yelled at him in front of the entire Valley and hence kept well out of her father's way in case he was mad at her but she also could not stand the separation from Tria and Tricia but they were bound to be near her father so she reframed from going to them until she thought it safe.

Suddenly she heard the rhythmic sound of footsteps approaching her. She turned to see her father coming toward her. "This is it" thought Cera as she prepared for the lecture that she was more then likely to have.

"Cera" said Topps. "I would like to talk to you about the meeting yesterday".

Cera knew what was coming so she swallowed her pride and said what she should have said before to her father.

"I am sorry about-"

The two Threehorns stopped as they said the same thing simultaneously. After exchanging their surprised looks Cera could help but give a slight chuckle at the situation. She remained and silent and waited for her father to address her.

Topps took a deep breath "Cera I am sorry about what I said at the meeting" he said in a apologetic voice to his daughter. For the most part Cera stared at her father with surprise.

"I am sorry to daddy, I should never have yelled at you" replied Cera.

"No" said Topps suddenly. Giving his daughter a sympathetic look. "You had every right to be mad at me Cera. You are just trying to protect your friend, no one can fault you there. I should be sorry for trying to stop you from doing what you believed was right. I would do the same thing if I was in your position".

Cera smiled "Thanks dad, does this mean that we can go to the Crescent Caves and investigate?" asked Cera.

"As long as it is only investigating then I don't mind, but no getting into fights with Sharpteeth" said Topps. The old Threehorn looked hard at Cera. "You really care about Ducky don't you?" he asked.

Cera gave him a surprised look at his question "Yes, she is my friend and always will be. Littlefoot lost his mother. Pterano left Petrie. Spike has never known his true parents. Ruby and Chomper both have had to deal with not seeing their parents for a long time and I" Cera looked down. "I lost my mother and my sisters" she said sadly. "We all could not bear to lose Ducky, she is the friendliest dinosaur I ever met" explained Cera with a subdued emotion as she tried to stop the tears falling.

Topps gave her a sympathetic look. "Then we will do all we can for her" he said.

"Thanks dad" said Cera gratefully and the two Threehorns walked back to the nest where Tria and Tricia were waiting.

* * *

_**Back to the Present.**_

Cera pushed those thoughts as they neared the Crescent Caves. Suddenly a loud voice called from behind them.

"And just where do you kids think your going?" called the voice.

The friends turned to see Ruphus catch up with them.

"Well we were going to the investigate the Crescent Caves" said Littlefoot truthfully.

"I thought so" said Ruphus "And I would like to join your 'investigation' please" said Ruphus curtly although he put a slight emphasis on investigation. "Ducky is my daughter and I won't sit back while she faces danger" he said.

"Your welcome to join us" said Littlefoot since he knew that saying 'no' was out of the question at the moment. Ruphus nodded and the eight dinosaurs continued to the Crescent Caves.

Soon they came out of the tall trees that grew near the fast flowing river and laid sight on a large rise but where the river was supposed to be was a large, plain and seamless rock in the place where the stream should be. Fast water gushed out of the rock and downstream.

The dinosaurs stopped by the bank and stared at the rock with distaste, for they knew that this was the sight that many young Swimmers had lost there lives in the fruitless Trial that they had been set.

"Well we are here but what do we do now that we are here" said Ruby.

Everyone was silent for a while as they all pondered what they should do now that they had arrived at their destination. Finally Petrie spoke "Well we come here to investigate so perhaps that is what we should do" he said in an uncertain voice.

"I guess your right Petrie" said Chomper "We should try looking around on the surface and see if there is another way in" he suggested to the disbelief of Ruphus and the Gang.

"Um why would we want to get into the caves" asked Ali who did not like jumping blindly into unknown waters with a possible Sharptooth on the prow.

"We will not go in" said Chomper "we should try and see if we can create some escape routes for Ducky"

Everyone pricked up as Chomper said this and they all flattered him with praise. "That's a great idea Chomper" said Ruphus "right lets get started" he said.

For the next half hour The Gang and Ruphus all searched along the top of the caves in an attempt to find any possible escape paths. But so far they had no luck. Everyone was quickly tiring of this fruitless activity but determination to find an opening kept them searching.

CRACK!

Spike gave a wide yell as his hind foot suddenly seemed to collapse through the ceiling of a cave. Spike tried to pull his foot out but it was stuck tight in the hole. Ruphus quickly grabbed Spike and with a massive heave he managed to haul Spike's foot out of the hole. Spike whimpered in pain as his father gently laid him back on the ground. The rest of The Gang hearing Spikes commotion ran to the scene.

"What happened? Are you okay Spike?" asked Littlefoot in a worried voice.

"He's fine, just a strained ankle" reassured Ruphus " His foot fell through that hole" he pointed at the small hole in the rock which everyone gathered around and looked into to see a cavern filled with dark water that was an unknown depth. It looked very forbidding.

"Well" said Cera "At least Spike's blunder led to something good this time" she said.

Littlefoot glared at the his friend "Cera that is-" The words died in his throat as he looked into the depths of the dark abyss only to see that he was being watched.

Everyone looked into the hole and froze. A large, round eye looked up at them. It was as black as the water around as was the rest of it's body. It's mouth was filled razor sharp teeth, each were like needles. It's body was sleek and streamlined, with a small dorsal fin and two small petrol fins and a powerful tail. But the body was also very long. It was like a cross between an Eel and a Shark and some unseen horror of the deep oceans. The creature snapped it's massive maw which could easily swallow a Swimmer in a single gulp and all of a sudden it vanished as quickly as it had arrived.

There really is a Sharptooth in there" said Ruphus in horror. The fearful look on his face was mirrored by all. Ducky was indeed up against a Swimming Sharptooth. The same on that was responsible for the death of all the other Swimmers that had taken the Trial.

Petrie and Spike were both shivering in fright a cold chill ran up there spines when they had looked into the seemingly cold, emotionless eyes that was patiently waiting to claim Ducky as it's next victim.

"What we do now?" stuttered Petrie in an almost inaudible whisper as if he feared that the Sharptooth was watching them from within those dark waters.

"We know what Ducky is up against" said Littlefoot grimly. "We should warn everyone else and then we can try to get rid of it".

There were silent nods from everyone. As they turned and left with Littlefoot helping support Spike who's ankle was still hurting pretty badly. No one said anything on the way back as they were all to wrapped up in what they had just witnessed. But Chomper soon decided to break the silence. He used his knowledge of Sharpteeth to try and figure out a way to neutralise the creature they saw.

"Guy's" he said suddenly as the idea hit him. Everyone turned to him "I think that I might how to get rid of the Sharptooth".

* * *

A loud flapping noise roused the Swimmer from her slumber. Sculra knew what that meant and raised herself and walked to the entrance of her cave in her little Valley, that she was currently using as her hide out. The sound of flapping increased as a large Sharptooth Flyer suddenly appeared before her. He had notable burns and scars on various places on his body and had a menacing appearance.

"What news Sierra?" asked Sculra eagerly.

Sierra landed before speaking. "That Swimmer you told me to keep an eye on has left the Valley with her little brat" he said.

This was news to Sculra. "Where were they headed?" she asked.

"To what I heard at the meeting, she is headed for The Big Water. She is apparently trying to find a Swimmer called Cyrest" growled Sierra. When he heard that Sculra wanted Ducky dead he was all to up for the job but Sculra already made her plans and carried them out but she wanted eyes in the sky to give her news on Sura.

Sculra immediately deduced what Sura was trying to do. She was helpless to stop her but of course The Mysterious Beyond is a dangerous place so there was always the chance that she would be finished off before she found Cyrest, if she found Cyrest. Sculra however wanted her to come back. Her plan would not be worth while if she couldn't see Sura's reaction to losing her daughter. That is what she wanted to see. She wanted revenge on that upstart and eliminate the threat her daughter possessed.

"Seirra, I want you to go to the Big water and find those to Swimmers and report back on the situation but while your there try to stir up as much trouble for Sura and her little brat" she said Callously.

Sierra's mouth curled into an evil smirk as he plotted what he could do to get back at Ducky. "But I want them both alive do you hear me, cause as much trouble as you can but no killing. That will come soon enough at the Trial but for it to work they must both be alive" said Sculra in a firm voice. She wanted to make sure the flyer got her message as he appeared eager to make the kill. He hated Ducky ever since he and Pterano kidnapped her and because she had not only drove him crazy but she had also survived all the dangers that she was put through. This made him eager for revenge.

Although Sculra's order had annoyed him, he would still look forward to The Trial when it came. He smiled as he thought what he could do to Ducky now. He resolved that he would make her life a living hell as much as he could. "Of course Sculra, I will make sure they stay alive and I will make sure to give them absolute hell".

The crazy flyer started to laugh in a cruel and merciless voice which was soon joined by Sculra. They would soon get the revenge that they were both waiting for.

Sculra did not know however that Ducky was well on the way to learning the Wisdoms. She would not be preyed upon by the Swimming Sharptooth as easily as it had been to prey upon it's previous victims.


	36. From Swimmer to Swimmer

**Chapter 36: From Swimmer to Swimmer**

Ducky had just finished her breakfast and was eager to get back to the cove where she was sure Mo would be waiting but everyone else was eating at a much slower pace. To her it was agonisingly slow but the others did not seem to mind. Ducky paced at the entrance in agitation.

"Can you please eat faster" said Ducky in the most respectful voice she could give but it was no secret that Ducky really wanted to head back to the cave.

"Patience little one, we are almost finished then we will get going" replied her mother, she sounded a little annoyed at Ducky's nagging. Ducky was visibly displeased at being made to wait longer then she wanted to.

Sura swallowed the last of her ground stars and got to her feet. Ducky was looking very excited, her tail wagged in anticipation that her mother had finished her breakfast and that they would shortly be on the way. But to her disappointed her mother went to take a drink at the spring. Ducky stomped her foot on the ground and paced faster in a deeper agitation then before.

Cyrest could not stop himself from giggling at Ducky. She looked like someone who desperately wanted to relieve themselves but were not yet excused. Finally after what seemed like ages to Ducky, her mother finally headed toward her. Ducky grinned in delight and raced outside the cave only to hear her mother calling her back.

"Not so fast Ducky you are needed"

Ducky gave a long groan and retreated back into the caves recesses. "What is it?" she asked in annoyance.

"You're on nest clearing duty Ducky, remember?" said Sura.

"Not again" thought Ducky in disgust. Her punishment for her disappearance yesterday was to clear out Jane's nest whenever she relieved herself. Having done it once before she was in no mood to do it again but with her mother watching her she knew that she would not escape her punishment. So once again she cleaned out the nest as quickly as she could and deposited the leaves at the relieving spot outside the cave.

After washing her hands in the spring she was back at the exit of the cave, practically jumping in excitement. "Can we go now mommy? Can we please?" she asked.

Sura chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm "Okay dear let's go" she said.

Ducky sprinted out of the cave with a cry of delight, she could not wait to see Mo again or see the wonders of The Big Water like she had yesterday. Her mother quickly caught up to her and they both headed toward the cove.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond near the shores of The Big Water**_

The small rocks by the stream trembled as did the ground around it with the footsteps of a large herd of passing Swimmers. A tall, fit green male led the herd followed by his mate who was also the same shade of green as he. Behind then was the herd's deputies and behind them were the rest of the adults. There was a large batch of children in the centre of the moving herd, under constant watch and protection from the adults. An old brown female was keeping watch over the little children as they chattered happily amongst themselves.

A younger adult female travelled beside her but she had a pale blue colouration. She was watching the children with longing. The old Swimmer placed her hand on the others shoulder, causing her to turn her head t and face her companion. "Beautiful aren't they" asked the brown. The other Swimmer whose name was Bluey due to her unique colouration gave a sad sigh. She never had children having never found a mate that suited her, most males turned her down because of her strange colouration.

"Yeah" she said. "I just wish that I had some of my own"

"My dear you still look after many of them" replied the old one in a compassionate voice.

"It's not the same as have my own children mom" said Bluey in sadness and agitation, even though her mother was only trying to console her. "I wish I never had this colour" said Bluey with a sob.

The mother nuzzled her daughter. Bluey had the hardest life out of any of her surviving children who had all left to create families of their own but not her. She had been bullied by many children as a youngling. If it had not been for her mother and a few of her siblings then she probably would have taken her own life. Though she wasn't as repressed as she used to be as an adult, but she could never find a mate of own.

Bluey tried to change the subject "So do you know where the herd is heading this time?" she asked. Her mother was a well-respected elder and was usually being asked for advice by the herd's young leader. Being up close to the herd's inner circle, she heard a lot about how the herd was run.

"We are heading toward the Big Water where we will stay until the middle of the Cold Time then we will head to the Great Valley to watch the younglings take The Swimmer Trials" explained her mother.

Bluey nodded. "I remember my Trials as if it was yesterday, everyone who said I was a failure was blown out of the water when I completed my Trials and won the single's race" said Bluey.

"Yes dear, I remember it too and I am so proud of all my children including you dear" said Bluey's mother. She then turned and looked into the distance with a troubled look on her face.

"Mom?" asked Bluey

"Sorry Blu dear, I just thought about 'that' Trial" she said.

Bluey looked down with a saddened look on her face "Must I attend it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so dear. Besides I will be there to cheer the youngling on and hope that they survive" said Bluey's mother to which her daughter closed her eyes tightly. "Don't worry dear it's a long way off, let's just focus on getting the children ready for the Trials" she said.

"Yes mom" said Bluey.

The two Swimmer along with the herd continued their journey though The Mysterious Beyond.

* * *

_**Back at The Big Water**_

Sura and Ducky arrived at the cove where Mo had said he would meet Ducky. Ducky sat by the water's edge and waited patiently. Her mother was curious about the situation she found herself in. She had never associated with any Swimmer from The Big Water and was interested in the one that Ducky had befriended.

She did not have to wait long. Shortly after they arrived in the cove there was a loud high pitched squeak "or was that a laugh" thought Sura in confusion.

SPLASH!

Sura spluttered as she was splashed in the face by a sudden jet of water which seemed to come out of nowhere. "What was that" cried Sura in astonishment but only the laughter of her daughter and the same high squeaky laugh she heard before answered her. Sura looked at the water next to Ducky and saw Mo jumping high into the air and do a triple somersault before diving back into the water at a perfect angle.

Ducky laughed at the dumbstruck look on her mother's face at meeting Mo. She waved Mo over and he came to the shore.

"Hello mud brother" he said in his usual squeaky voice.

"Hi Mo" said Ducky with a grin on her face.

Sura approached the water's edge and studied Mo with interest.

"Mo this my mom" said Ducky when Mo looked over at Sura.

"Pleased to meet you" said Sura in a loving voice.

"Good to meet you toooooo" said Mo raising himself out of the water, on his flipping tail before coming back into the water.

"We are coming with you today Mo" said Ducky.

Mo grinned and swam side on to Ducky and offered his dorsal fin for her to hold on. Ducky jumped onto Mo's back and held onto his fin. "Let's go!" cried Mo.

Sura quickly dived into the water so as to avoid getting left behind. Sura kept pace with Mo who was giving Ducky a very exhilarating ride. He jumped high into the air before coming back into the water with a big splash. Ducky had gotten used to the feeling of flying through the air and was now really enjoying herself.

Mo sent Noon a message through the water as he swam so as to warn her of her arrival. Soon the three Swimmers met up with Mo's Water Kin. Where they were greeted by Noon.

She studied Sura with interest just as Sura had studied Mo. When she finished she swam in front of Sura and introduced herself. "Good morning, my name is Noon you are welcome to swim with my kin" she said.

"Thank you said Sura in a kind voice."I'm Sura and I don't think I need to introduce my daughter" she chuckled at her last few words.

Noon smiled. "I'm glad to see you here Sura and Ducky. We plan on helping her with her Trial" she said to Sura.

"Thank you Noon, I appreciate your help" responded Sura.

"Hey your Ducky helped my Mo so I should help Ducky as well. We help each other, Land Swimmer to Water Swimmer" replied Noon.

Sura nodded. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"We will take you to arch rock and teach Ducky some of our wisdoms" answered Noon.

"Great, let's get going then" said Sura.

The Water Kin along with Sura and Ducky headed along the coast at a swift pace. They dived under the water a lot of times and giving Sura and Ducky a tour of the offshore reefs.

To Sura it was like nothing she had ever seen. It was the most amazing sight that she ever had laid eyes upon. Ducky was no less enthralled, although she had seen some reefs the day before as soon as she looked at a different reef she found a new strange creature looking back at her, it was as if it was her first day in the Big Water again.

Noon led them to a large rock arch way that reached all the way from the sea bed to the top of a large cliff. It was quite breathtaking to Sura and Ducky. Noon led them to a shallow ledge that they could rest on. Once Sura and Ducky had settled themselves on the ledge, Noon swam up to Ducky.

"Are you ready to really learn how to swim Ducky?" she asked.

"I am I am" said Ducky in response.

Satisfied by her answer she then went over to Sura and inquired at what Ducky had learnt so far. Sura explained to Noon about what she had taught her in the Great Valley then elaborated to tell her about what Cyrest had taught her and what she planned to teach her. Ducky meanwhile was caught in the playful antics on Mo and his siblings. Ducky was trying to dodge the various blasts of water that were aimed at her, while trying to splash back at Mo.

Noon nodded after Sura's explanation of Ducky's training then called for attention. Everyone stopped to watch her. She swam back too Ducky and addressed her. "Alright Ducky we have agreed to train you but before we can start on the important stuff we need to get your fit enough to swim comfortable beside us at our pace" said Noon.

Ducky could hardly supress a groan. That's just what she needed, more fitness training. However she nodded in reluctance, she would probably need this training to overcome her trial anyway.

"Ok" said Noon "we will accompany you back to the cove but this time you must swim with us. If you fall back then your mother and myself shall drop back and keep an eye on you"

Ducky nodded nervously, she would be in for a hell of an exhausting swim if she was expected to keep up with Mo's water kin. She took a few deep breaths in preparation for her swim.

"You can do it dear" said her mother in an attempt to encourage her daughter.

"I am ready I am I am" said Ducky to Noon, who nodded.

"Catch us if you can!" cried one of Mo's brothers as they started to swim off. Ducky took a breath and dived into the water and began kicking her legs as fast as she could manage, she swam in a swift freestyle. Ducky was indeed going fast but she was dismayed to see that she was hardly keeping up with Mo's Water Kin.

Ducky pushed her physical limits, she kicked her legs harder. She took a brief breath at the surface after a few minutes of high intensity swimming, then pushed on.

"Good job Ducky" said her mother in an encouraging voice.

"Ducky" said Noon "dive and swim along the bottom, you'll find it faster than Swimming at the surface" she instructed.

Ducky nodded and plunged beneath the water. She dived down until she was just above the reef and powered through the water with Noon and her mother on either side of her. "I can do this I can I can" thought Ducky when she caught a glimpse of Mo's tail in the distance, so she powered on.

Ducky was giving it all her effort but after about another 2 kilometres of high intensity swimming and a few brief breaths on the surface, she began to tire rapidly. It became a challenge to hold her breath for long intervals during her period of physical exertion. Her exhaustion showed as her speed started to decrease and her eyes took upon a more desperate look. She was no longer swimming at the bottom due to the regular breaths off air that she now needed to keep herself going.

Sura and Noon both gave tried to encourage Ducky but the fact remained that the rest of the Water Kin were just a few dots on the horizon. This did not help Ducky, it made her feel very weak compared to the rest of Mo's Water Kin having only kept pace with them for about a kilometre and a half.

Finally Ducky's limbs seemed to stop as they reached their working limit. Noon quickly gave Ducky her fin to keep her at the surface while Sura swam beside Ducky with a worried expression.

"Are you ok dear?" Sura asked to which Ducky could only pant in response.

Noon looked doubtful as Ducky held on to her fin so that she could stay afloat. "Perhaps we should call this a day" she said to Sura.

Sura for her part was all to willing to agree, with Ducky physically drained and unable to keep afloat it was best they take her back. But to the astonishment of the two adults Ducky suddenly let go of Noon and started to swim again though at a lot more slower pace them before, she wanted to complete Noon's training and show to everyone that she could do it

"Ducky?" said both Sura and Noon in astonishment when she started to swim.

"Ducky you don't have to do this dear" said her mother after she caught up with her.

"I know I can do it yep yep yep" said Ducky, her voice was filled with sheer determination and an unshakable will.

"Come on Ducky, you can do it" said Noon. Who looked ahead and could finally see the cove come into sight. "Your almost there" she added.

Ducky saw the cove too. She kicked her legs with renewed vigour despite the fierce burning sensation coming from them. Her legs were aching and her heart was beating ferociously while her muscles strained with pain at being pushed this hard. Ducky felt a dizziness start to come over her mind as she became increasingly exhausted. Though she did her best to ignore the pain in her limbs, she could not ignore the growing dizziness in her mind.

Suddenly she could hear Mo and the rest of his family, though she could not tell what they were saying. Ducky knew that she was so close now. She closed her eyes tightly and taking a breath, she dived beneath the waves and then rocketed toward the surface. She jumped out of the water as if she was one of Mo's kind She opened her eyes and saw herself starting to fall back to the water with the shore only a few metres away.

SPLASH!

She entered the water and drifted back to the surface where she finally pulled herself back onto dry land. Ducky collapsed and lay on the ground panting horribly fast, her whole world was spinning and the disorientation that she was feeling was overwhelming.

Sura pulled herself onto the shore and picked up Ducky in her arms while the rest of Mo's water kin cheered at Ducky successfully swimming the distance even if she did not manage to keep up with them the whole way. Sura nuzzled her daughter. "I'm so proud of you dear" she said softly.

"Congratulations" said Noon. "You are even stronger then I though you were".

Ducky could hardly hear anything in her current state and all that she could hear was gibberish to her.

"Thank you Noon for your help" said Sura "but Ducky will need a long rest before she try's this again" she added in a more serious tone.

"Of course Sura, I am glad to have met you and I suppose we will see each other again soon" said Noon.

"Goodbye Ducky" called Mo "get better soon" he said as he swam off with the rest of his Water Kin.

Sura on the other hand began to make her trek back towards the cave. Ducky had recovered somewhat after a while but she still took deep breaths and she was to tired to move. "I did it" said Ducky in a barely inaudible voice.

"Yes you did dear" said her mother, giving her a gentle nuzzle which Ducky greatly accepted. "We'll get some food and water into you when we get back to the cave dear" she added. Ducky nodded.

* * *

Soon the duo arrived back in the cave as the sun began to set. Jane was already sleeping and Cyrest was waiting patiently for them at the entrance. "How'd it go" he asked when Sura came into view.

"Just fine but Ducky is very tired and needs some food, she has had a very tiring day" said Sura in reply.

Cyrest nodded and after Sura entered the cave he gently placed some ground stars beside Ducky who immediately started to gorge herself on this meal.

"My, what did you do today? You look like you have been running from a Sharptooth for the whole day" commented Cyrest as he observed Ducky.

Sura nodded "she had to swim at the pace of the Big Water Swimmers over a very long distance" she explained to which Cyrest opened his mouth in astonishment.

Ducky got up and slowly with weary steps walked to the spring and took a long drink before returning to her mother's side where she curled up and was instantly asleep. Her deep breaths being the loudest noise in the cave.

Sura chuckled and wrapped her tail around her little one. Cyrest proceeded to his sleeping spot but Sura called him.

"Cyrest?" she asked.

Cyrest turned "Yes Sura?" he replied.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Sura and mentioned for Cyrest to join her. The old Swimmer placed himself down beside Sura and looked at her with an inquisitive look on his face.

"What is it Sura?" he asked.

Sura hesitated before speaking "Well I was wondering about why you live in this cave" said Sura. Cyrest looked down as if something troubled him. "My understanding of the Trial of Destiny is that if someone completes it then they become the herd's next leader but you do not appear to have a herd" she said carefully.

Cyrest sighed and looked out of the cave entrance for a long time. Sura waited patiently for Cyrest to speak and when he finally did his voice was filled with much guilt and regret. "My herd no longer exists" he said in a pained voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Sura.

Cyrest closed his eyes, a few tears fell down his cheeks "I am all that is left of my herd, they died a long time ago during The Great Earthshake" he said. Sura looked saddened by this.

"Nearly all my herd was killed. I only had my son and a few other children and there parents but after an ambush by Sharpteeth only me and my son remained" sobbed Cyrest, his breath trembled as he spoke his next words. "My mate died long before that, I promised her that I would look after our hatching right before I was forced to...to... Her injuries were just to severe and she asked me to do it.

Sura gasped, her hands were over her mouth as Cyrest revealed his darkest secrets. "I failed her" said Cyrest mournfully "and I failed Swayer" he broke down into a fit of sobbing. Sura put her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. "I haven't had the heart to stay in a herd since" he finished.

"You haven't failed either of them" said Sura softly.

"Yes I have, I lost both of them and my herd is dead" replied Cyrest in a voice filled with pain and guilt.

"No" said Sura firmly.

Cyrest looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

Sura spoke firmly to Cyrest. "You have never failed them. Look at what your doing now. You rescued Jane and are now looking after her, you saved me from certain death and right now you are helping to train Ducky for her trial" Cyrest stared at her. "And it was never your fault that you lost your herd, not everyone can survive Sharpteeth but even fewer can survive The Great Earthshake and with Swayer, don't forget that if Sculra had not chose him then he would still be alive today" continued Sura.

Cyrest looked at her in shock as if he only just realised what she was saying.

Sura continued "I'm sure that both your mate and your son would be proud of you" she said in a compassionate voice.

Cyrest smiled sadly before nodding his head and holding Sura's hand in support. "Thank you Sura, I can see who Ducky gets her selflessness from" he said.

Sura nodded once. "Good night Cyrest sleep well" said Sura.

"Goodnight Sura" said Cyrest and went back to his sleeping spot.

Sura stroked Ducky's back gently. She thought of Ruphus as well. She understood that Cyrest missed his long lost mate and that she was helping him to deal with his loss. It struck her now of how lucky she was to have Ruphus as a mate along with all their children, it was even more lucky that she had not lost her mate or any of her children. Sura hoped that luck would hold when it came to the Trials.

She looked at Ducky and smiled proudly at her daughter. She had performed a difficult feat today, she knew that when the time came that Ducky would try her very best in the Trials. "Goodnight dear" she whispered as she nuzzled her gently. She could have almost sworn that she felt Ducky return the gesture as she disengaged. "I know she'll make me proud" thought Sura before falling asleep.

Unbeknown to any of the sleeping Swimmers in the cave a fifth face looked into the cave. The face of a badly burned grey Flyer, His eyes scanned the cave and he grinned wickedly when he spotted Ducky sound asleep by her mother. Yes he would soon have his revenge. The Sierra turned tail and left. He would make life hell for this batch of Swimmers especially for Ducky, he just had to wait for the right opportunity. But there was one thing that he wanted to do first.


	37. Flyer Tales

**Chapter 37: Flyer Tales**

"That's crazy Chomper, this plan will never work" cried Cera in protest when Chomper told them of his plan of using some bait to lure the Swimming Sharptooth out of its lair. Littlefoot however was of a different opinion.

"That's actually a great idea Chomper" he said. To which Chomper grinned and pride fully pushed out his chest, much to Cera's annoyance.

"I think it could work" said Ruphus thoughtfully, a calculating expression on his face. "But the current is downstream so the Sharptooth won't even know of our bait unless it was on the other side of the Crescent Caves and there is also the issue of what bait we will use". The Gang seemed to consider those problems.

"We could use fish" suggested Ruby. All the others looked at her blankly "If we caught a fish, wounded it then held near the entrance of the caves then it should bring the Sharptooth out bring the Sharptooth out it should". Everyone nodded at Ruby's ingenious suggestion, well almost everyone.

"And how would we be able to hold the fish in the water near the caves without getting eaten by the Swimming Sharptooth?" asked Cera sceptically.

Everyone pondered the question. They all knew that Ducky's life was at stake here and that if they failed then it would potentially mean the death of their friend and none of them wanted that. They all raided their brains for an answer.

Spike suddenly pricked up and with an excited grunt walked off of the Crescent Caves and into the underbrush. Cera was not at all impressed by this development. "Spike!" she called "come back here!"

Spike stopped and turned to his companions and gestured in the direction that he was heading, he evidently wanted them to follow him.

"What Spike doing?" asked Petrie "Where he going?"

"We won't know if just stand around here" Ali said and proceeded to follow Spike, everyone else followed suit. Spike led them to a tall tree that was tangled in vines. He grabbed one in his mouth and pulled until it snapped. He laid it down in front of his friends who suddenly looked way more excited.

"Of course" said Littlefoot in an understanding voice "we can attach our bait to the vines."

"But how exactly are we going to attach a fish to a vine?" asked Cera.

But Spike had an answer to that he suddenly appeared next to the tree again, having wondered off when no one was looking. He was holding a curiously hooked shaped stick in his mouth which he placed beside the vine. Ruphus opened his mouth in delight when he saw what Spike had in mind. "That's a great idea Spike" he said in praise, giving his adoptive son a gentle nuzzle which caused Spike to chuckle happily.

"How is that a good idea" asked Cera in a confused voice, she evidently did not understand what Spike was getting at. She always had the biggest difficulty of any of her friends in interpreting Spike's cryptic actions.

"I'll show you" said Ruphus with smile. He bent down and picked up the vine and the stick and carefully tied a tight knot around the stick at the end of the vine and showed the finished product to the children. The hooked stick stuck out at the end of the vine which was tightly to the end of the stick making a basic fishing line.

"Oh" said Cera in understanding, then she smirked mischievously. "Now we'll get that Sharptooth once and for all, we just need a fish now" she said.

"Leave that to me Cera" boasted Ruby. "I can easily catch fish, catch fish easily I can".

Cera responded quickly to Ruby's boast. "Oh yeah? I'm sure I can catch a fish quicker than you" she said ignoring her reason, her pride just would not allow her to back down from a challenge.

"Bet ten tree stars you can't" said Ruby.

"You're on" replied Cera aggressively.

Littlefoot rolled his eyes at the antics of the two girls. They were both highly competitive with each other and they often challenged each other to different playful games. "But now is hardly the time for this" thought Littlefoot but he could not help but follow the girls to a calmer section of the river. He just had to see Ruby beat Cera, he knew that Ruby would easily win the bet and he wanted to see Cera's reaction as it would be awfully funny to finally have a laugh at the prideful Threehorn's expense.

"This'll be good" he whispered to Ali who sniggered in reply.

The group soon came to a calm, shallow expanse of water that was a very promising hunting ground for anyone looking for fish. Cera and Ruby wasted no time in dashing into the water and stat to frantically search the river for any fish. Cera watched Ruby closely, she knew that she would not be able to find a fish before her so she decided to tail her and snatch up her fish before she caught it.

Littlefoot, Ali, Chomper, Spike and Ruphus watched the competition from the bank with great excitement and interest while Petrie had a Flyer's eye view of the river. "You can do it Ruby!" shouted Chomper encouragingly which was repeated by the rest of her friends.

Cera glowered at her friends on the bank, she would show them that Threehorns are the best. She continued tailing Ruby, making sure to keep right behind her and out of sight. Ruby was to concentrated on her task to notice Cera behind her.

SPLASH!

Cera charged forward at the same time as Ruby when a medium sized fish jumped out of the water a few feet ahead. The two girls were neck and neck. Cera slammed into Ruby's side in an effort to trip her but instead took a hit to her right flank from Ruby as she retaliated with an equally strong push.

They were only a foot from the fish when they both decided to dive for it.  
Cera grabbed the tail in her mouth while Ruby grabbed the head in her hands and the two started fighting over the fish in a fierce game of tug of war. The two girls strained to hold on to the slippery fish which was starting to bleed in the middle because of the two dinosaurs puling at it from opposite ends.

"Those tree stars are mine" hissed Cera with a mouthful of fish.

"Don't count your hatchlings before the hatch Cera" replied Ruby firmly.

The two pulled with all their might.

THUD!

"WHOA!" cried Cera and Ruby as the both fell headfirst into the river with a loud splash as a sudden weight collided with the side of the fish and forcing it out of the grip of the two combatants. Cera and Ruby emerged from the water coughing and spluttering in bewilderment with their friends laughing on the shore at the antics of the two dinosaurs. What had happened?

"Me think you own me ten tree stars" called a voice from above. Cera and Ruby looked up with amazement, there up in the air was Petrie and in his talons was the fish that they had been fighting over, it was he that stole the fish from them.

Cera was livid, she looked furious that Petrie had stolen her thunder and damaged her pride. Ruby was looked very embarrassed and a little annoyed at allowing Petrie to steal the fish from right under her nose. Cera cursed furiously as she waded back to the shore with Ruby. They were met with hysterical laughs from their friends. "Priceless" laughed Littlefoot "absolutely priceless" he cried, beating his foot on the ground.

"Humpth!" said Cera firmly as the laughter died down and she and Ruby collected Petrie's bounty of ten tree stars.

Even Ruphus was chuckling a little "well there's a lesson for you, to always keep on your toes as you never know what can happen" he said brightly.

"Let's just get going" hissed Cera angrily.

The group proceeded back to the Crescent Caves to try out their makeshift fishing line. The fish was already dead and bleeding from being pulled by Cera and Ruby so all they needed to do was to fit the stick into the fish's mouth, place it in the water and wait. But after many hours of waiting by the stream their only reward was frustration at accomplishing nothing.

"I suppose we can try again tomorrow" said Littlefoot glumly, which everyone agreed to before leaving the Crescent Caves. They were careful to leave the fish wrapped up in a few leaves near the water so they could use it tomorrow.

* * *

Echo stood still on the rock and looked into the water. There were two rocks that he had to successfully dive in between, leaving a small gap between them and no room for error. He had to make this dive perfectly if he wanted to escape injury. He felt for any breeze that might push him astray but felt none. He then shifted himself carefully on his rock so that he was lined up with the gap in the rocks.

Feeling everything was right he took a deep breath and bent his legs and jumped off the rock and plummeted into a steep dive. Echo felt his heart leap as the water came closer, he could hardly see where the rocks were now so he didn't know if he had missed his mark. There was no time to ponder these thoughts however as the water seemed to rise up to meet him. Echo closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

SPLASH!

Echo dived below the water and right through the gap between the rocks. He surfaced to hear the cheers of his siblings on the shore. "I did it!" he cried enthusiastically as he stepped onto the shore.

"Nice work Echo" called Merri from her prone position next to Sura's eggs. She was supervising the children's training today at home where she could also watch over the eggs and keep them safe. "I really think you got the hang of it now" commented Merri on Echo's diving ability.

"Thanks Aunt Merri" said Echo happily.

He walked over to her and the nest along with the rest of his siblings. They all seemed to be captivated by the eggs for a moment. Until one of them broke the silence. "I've never been a big brother before" said Bold who was hatched in the Great Valley in the second clutch.

"Well you won't have to wait forever" said Merri in good humour.

"I wonder when they will hatch" said Opal.

"I think that we can expect them after the cold time dears" said Merri "maybe before or after The Swimmer Trials". Merri seemed a bit tenser as she said that and all the children knew why.

Ducky would soon have to face the Trial of Destiny and if the eggs hatched before the Trial then they would probably have to cope with losing a sister but if they hatched before the Trials then the probably would never know their older sister, it was a bleak outlook either way unless Ducky could survive the Trial.

"I wish Ducky was here and mom too" said Ray sadly "I miss them".

Opal put a hand on his shoulder in support of her brother. "I'm sure they will come home soon" she said in an attempt to brighten her brother's spirits.

Echo spoke up again "or as Ducky would say: I will come home soon yep yep yep" he said in a failed imitation of Ducky's voice. Everyone laughed at Echo's show of humour, which was really what they needed at this time now. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, turning the green valley orange in the early hours of the evening.

"Do you think Ducky can do it Auntie?" asked Echo.

Merri bent her head to the children's level and said soft voice that was full of resolution. "Yes little ones, I'm sure she can" she said.

* * *

"Where are we going Littlefoot?" asked Ali as her friend let her through some dense vegetation in the orange glow of the coming noon.

"You will see" said Littlefoot, rather cryptically as he pushed through some tall grass and headed for a knot of trees nearby. With Ali at his tail.

"Shouldn't we go back home? Won't our folks get worried?" asked Ali in apparent unease.

"Don't worry Ali" replied Littlefoot confidently "I told them we would be sleeping over with Chomper and Ruby tonight".

"And are we?" asked Ali nervously. She had no idea what Littlefoot was up too.

"We-el" said Littlefoot slowly "not really" he confessed.

"You mean not at all" replied Ali simply. "It's not right to fib to your folks  
Littlefoot" said Ali accusingly.

Littlefoot bowed his neck in shame. "I didn't mean any harm by it" said Littlefoot "I just wanted to show you something"

"Show me something?" asked Ali inquisitively "show me what?" she asked.

Littlefoot smiled at her "well, that would be telling wouldn't it" he said.  
Ali gave Littlefoot a cheeky nip on his tail in response. Before they continued their apparent bush trek. They soon arrived at the twisted trees. The trees had a large amount of tangled roots and hollows beneath them. Littlefoot led Ali into one of them then walked along a well-known path to him and the rest of the Gang. Ali followed him all the way. Suddenly Littlefoot stopped and turned to Ali.

"We are nearly there" he said "but now I want you to close your eyes and hold onto my tail".

Ali stared at Littlefoot in surprise, what was he up to?

"Why?" she asked nervously.

Littlefoot smiled, a friendly, warm smile "It's a surprise" he said excitedly.  
Ali hesitated for a moment. Littlefoot could be playing a trick on her but she quickly discarded that possibility as she knew that Littlefoot would never do that to her. She slowly nodded her head and opened her mouth and grabbed hold of Littlefoot's tail and closed her eyes.

Littlefoot led her along slowly, so as not to hurt Ali in any way. Ali however was feeling very vulnerable with her eyes closed, her steps were slow and cautious. Ali was sourly tempted to open her eyes as she followed Littlefoot blindly through some tall grass. At least that is what it felt like. She felt Littlefoot stop and she stopped too.

"You can open your eyes now" said Littlefoot.

Ali opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

Littlefoot and Ali were in a small clearing that was about one longnecks length and width. It was essentially a large hole in the ground. Surrounded on all sides by tall grass and the trees that they had navigated through earlier. The grass below their feet was filled with lots of sweet smelling flowers that made the air smell fresh and luscious. The base of the hole was gently, gradually sloping downward into a beautiful meadow. There was a large pond at the corner of the glade with a small waterfall dripping cool, fresh water into it from a waterway near the trees. The water's edge was sandy for a short distance until it reached the meadow. On the other side of the meadow, the glade had vertical walls on the left and right sides and at the far end. On the other side of the glade was a rocky overhang which led into a large cave. The evening sky gave the glade a very romantic contrast. Fireflies were starting to appear near the edges of the meadow. Ali had never seen such a beautiful little place. She was totally lost for words.

"Littlefoot I-"she could not say it. She just smiled and nuzzled him. Littlefoot returned Ali's nuzzle and lead her into the glade where they stopped on the meadow by the pond.

"What is this place?" asked Ali in amazement.

"It's me and my friend's special glade" said Littlefoot. "We found it several weeks before you came to the Valley. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Littlefoot" said Ali. She sat down on the grass, Littlefoot joined her.

"Only me and my friends know of this place and now you do too" said Littlefoot.

Ali looked smugly at him "So this is where you wanted to spend the night?" she said.

"Yep, I thought you would like it"

"Thank you Littlefoot. You're my best friend" said Ali, giving Littlefoot a lick on the cheek, causing him to blush deeply. Ali laughed at him and he laughed too. The two friends stopped laughing and nuzzled each other contently.  
Finally when the disengaged Ali spoke up "Littlefoot?" she asked.

"Yes Ali?"

"I asked my Mom if we could stay here and she said that we could stay until after the Cold Time" said Ali.

Littlefoot smiled "I'm glad that we can finally spend some proper time together" he said.

The two friends watched as the stars filled the night sky and the moon blazed across the landscape giving it an eerie quality that was not expressed in the light of the sun. Littlefoot and Ali brushed up against each other's bodies in order to keep warm.

"Everything feels almost perfect now" said Ali.

"Almost" said Littlefoot, a hint of sadness seeping its way into his voice.

They looked at each other with sombre expressions.

"I wish Ducky was here and okay and that there was no Trial of Destiny" said Littlefoot.

"I wish that too Littlefoot, I wish I knew if she was alright out there" said Ali. "Do you think they are okay?" she asked.

Littlefoot pondered for a moment. He did not know how Ducky's journey had gone so far or if they were safe but in his heart he felt sure that Ducky and her mother were both still alive. "I'm sure they are Ali, I'm sure they are" said Littlefoot.

A few moments later Littlefoot and Ali were both fast asleep with their necks and tails entwined and their bodies nestled beside each other, both sleeping in perfect harmony.

* * *

Littlefoot woke in the morning feeling very refreshed in the glade beside the sleeping body of Ali. In the early hours of morning, the sheltered glade that the two Longnecks had slept in was coming alive with noise from the various bugs and multi-coloured butterflies were already stirring.

"Ali" said littlefoot quietly, nudging Ali awake.

Ali opened her eyes and yawned, she smiled at Littlefoot and raised her neck and could not help but love spending time with her friend in this special place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the morning air and let out a content sign. "Morning Littlefoot" she said, turning to him, to find Littlefoot holding a bunch of flowers by the stems in his mouth.

"Here you go Ali" he said through his mouthful of flowers.

Ali laughed at Littlefoot's display. "Thank you Littlefoot" she said and took half the flowers from Littlefoot, they both had a very pleasant breakfast and washed out there mouths with the fresh water from the pond before heading back to the nest.

The two were halfway home when there was a loud commotion at the waterhole. Curiosity drove the two longnecks to the scene. They saw a confusing tangle of adults including Grandma and Grandpa, Ruphus, Ariel, Topsy and Tria who were all watching a grey Flyer, hovering above them.  
Littlefoot looked closely at the Flyer and noticed all the scars and burns on his body, he recognized this Flyer. He was one of the Pterano's two minions that helped kidnap Ducky.

"What do you want?" said Ariel coldly, having also recognised the Flyer as Sierra.

"I do not want anything" replied Sierra in the same cold voice that Ariel had addressed him in "I'm only passing through but I also have a message concerning the Valley's residents".

The gathered adults looked a little surprise but no less suspicious. They knew that this Flyer was not trust worthy.

"I only ask that you hear my message and then I will leave" said Sierra in an unusually reasonable voice for the heartless Flyer.

Topps addressed him in a very disgruntled voice. "Very well what message do you bring and who is it directed at?" he asked in an impatient voice.

"My message is for you" Sierra pointed at Ruphus

"Me?" asked Ruphus.

"It concerns your mate, whatshername"

"Sura!?" cried Ruphus in shock. "You've seen Sura and Ducky? Where are they? Are they all right? Did they find Cyrest?" Ruphus blurted out all the questions that entered his head but he also started to shiver, he begged that the news this Flyer carried was good news.

Sierra meanwhile was rolling his eyes in annoyance "He's as bad as his little brat of a daughter" he thought. But setting his feelings aside he prepared to deliver the bombshell. All voices were silent as the gathered crowd waited anxiously for Sierra's message.

"I have seen then by the Big Water. The kid is currently in the care of an old male Swimmer that I believe is Cyrest".

There was a collective sigh of relief among the grown-ups but not from Ruphus "what about Sura?" he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Sierra faked a look of grief, so as to make his ploy more believable. "Sura is dead" he announced in a loud voice over the assembled dinosaurs.  
The bomb exploded. Sierra's words descended on the group like a ton of rocks. Everyone had horrified looks on their face and a deathly silence came over the Valley.

"NO!" cried Ruphus falling to the ground in despair, tears flowing down his cheeks "she can't be" he said in a horrified voice.

"I saw it happen" said Sierra. Though all he said was false, he knew that Sura was still alive but he had seen the scars on her body and deduced that she had been wounded and just to cause the Valley trouble he told them this news.  
"Her leg was lacerated, her belly punctured, her back badly mauled and her neck slashed open by Sharpteeth" said Sierra in an almost mournful voice. But he was secretly revelling in watching Ruphus break down in despair.

"Get out of here you foul mouthed bastard!" shrieked Ariel and proceeded to chase a cackling Sierra away but she was also crying.

The longnecks bowed their heads in sadness. Tria was being comforted by her mate. Topsy felt sympathetic to Ruphus after all he had also lost his first mate to Sharpteeth. He walked over to the weeping Ruphus.

Littlefoot and Ali had so far been unnoticed but the news that they heard made them gasp in horror. Littlefoot was simply horrified. Had Ducky gone through the same experience that he had after he lost his mother? "Poor Ducky" he said mournfully, bowing his head.

Ali attempted to comfort him but Littlefoot was too focused on the traumatic memories of his mother's death. He was sure that Ducky was now experiencing the same feelings that he felt after his mother died.

"Ruphus" said Topsy in a sympathetic voice "You don't think that foul Flyer was telling the truth do you? He could just be trying to stir up trouble".

"And what if he is telling the truth?" sobbed Ruphus "And Sura's…gone, my children are left without a mother" he said in pain.

"You can still honour her by looking after the rest of her children and making sure that they live good lives" said Topsy.

Ruphus looked down but nodded sadly. "I must go back home" he said quietly and without another word started walking slowly back to his nest. Sad eyes followed him as he went. Hardly anyone could believe what they had just heard from Sierra but they had no way of knowing whether he was telling the truth or making the whole façade up.

* * *

"You did WHAT!" yelled Sculra furiously to Sierra when he told her what he had said to the adults.

"You said to cause trouble" said Sierra simply.

"I did not mean that you going around telling everyone that Sura was dead, you have potentially put me in a position to stop the Trials!". Sculra sounded livid.

"Hey, she'll come back and when she does they'll know she was alive the whole time" retorted Sierra.

"You had better be right Sierra, you've put me in an awful dilemma" said Sculra as she walked back into her cave and away from the incompetent Flyer before her.

* * *

Sura was walking out to a nearby forest to have a meal while Cyrest looked after Ducky and Jane. Ducky was still recovering from her draining swim in the Big Water the day before and so they had agreed to give her the day off training.

Sura was getting to know the lay of the land around this area thanks to Cyrest. He told her where the Sharpteeth preferred to hunt and where the grazing was good and where all the streams were. Sura was very thankful that Cyrest shared that information with her as she did not want to be caught in another Sharptooth attack like she had before.

The tall Swimmer ate some of the tree stars off the trees on the outskirts of the forest. There was a stream behind her in case she needed a quick escape route. In the back of her mind Sura was wondering how her mate was getting on. Cyrset was a good friend but he was old enough to be her parent. She missed Ruphus. She missed having those lovely conversations with him over lunch. She missed his calm voice that always helped her to maintain her composure in times of hardship. She also missed her dear sister Merri. She would be up to her neck in work, with looking after the eggs and training the children.

Sura thought of her children. It was quite a change from having a family with sixteen children including one Spiketail and going away and living with only two children. There was no little Swimmers happily playing in the water here like there were at home. No, out here it was always about getting Ducky ready to face her Trial. Sura sighed sadly as she thought of all the hardship that Ducky had been faced with.

She shook her head and grabbed another branch which had some leaves near the trunk of the tree. She tried to pull it out, so that she could get to the leaves which were out of her reach at the present moment. So with one firm tug she pulled the broad branch from its socket.

"AHHHH!"

CRASH!

Sura was dazed as something fell on her head and knocked her to the ground in a heap. She struggled to right herself.

"What do you think you are doing, that was my perch" said an irritated voice that sounded very familiar.

"Sorry" said Sura. She righted herself and looked down and gawked at what she saw in front of her.

"Pterano?" she asked in amazement.

The large orange Flyer that had once led half of the mixed herd to their deaths on the way to The Great Valley and who had kidnapped Ducky during his last visit looked at her in surprise "You know me?" he asked.

"I'm Sura" she said but Pterano had never heard her name before and just stared at her with a blank expression. Sura scolded herself for forgetting that Pterano never knew her very well, so tried another approach "I'm Ducky's mother" she said.

She could tell that Pterano got her point as his eyes widened in astonishment.  
"Your-?" he said in shock.

"Yes, you saved my daughter when she fell, even though you did put her in danger in the first place after you kidnapped her" said Sura.

Pterano could hardly believe this. He knew that there was no doubt who this was as she recalled how he saved Ducky from falling into a fire pit when Threehorn Peak erupted. But what was a Great Valley resident doing out here? "Is the rest of the herd here?" he asked, suddenly on guard in case Mr Threehorn should suddenly appear.

"No, just me and Ducky" said Sura.

Pterano visibly relaxed at Sura's statement. He looked at Sura. Yes he recognised her, but she looked very different then what he remembered and she had several scars over her body including one on her neck. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to train Ducky for the Trial of Destiny" said Sura sprightly.

Pterano gasped before giving her a sympathetic expression, he knew what the Trial of Destiny was. But he did not have time to think much about it when Sura addressed him again.

"Pterano" she said in a kind voice.

"Yes?" the Flyer replied.

"Can I ask a favour of you?" she asked.

Pterano looked nervous. "What kind of favour?" He asked wearily.

"Could you go to The Great Valley and tell my mate that Ducky and I are both alright and that we have found Cyrest and that she is starting to master her training?" said Sura.

"Not a good idea" said Pterano. "I still haven't served my sentence yet, how would I get into the Valley?"

"Tell them I sent you" said Sura simply.

"And what if they don't believe me?" asked Pterano in an apprehensive voice. He knew that Mr Threehorn would never believe anything he had to say.

"Tell my mate this" Sura told Pterano of how she and Ruphus first met. "He'll know that I sent you then" said Sura after she recounted the story to Pterano.

Pterano however was not sure about undertaking this task. "Why should I do this?" he asked her.

"You would be helping me and my daughter, which might persuade Grandpa Longneck to reduce your sentence and I'm sure that you'd want to see Ariel again and Petrie" said Sura in a reasonable voice. "I would greatly appreciate it" she finished.

Pterano seemed to consider Sura's proposal and after a few minutes he gave Sura his affirmative. "I'll be back soon with news from your mate, Sura" He called as he took to the Sky "Tell Ducky I said hello and good luck" he said before speeding off into the distance.

"Thank you Pterano!" called Sura as he left.

Sura smiled, she would soon have news again from Ruphus. How she hoped that he was alright. She turned and started the hike back to the cave where Ducky was sure to be waiting for her.


	38. A Dive Into The Deep End

**Chapter 38: A Dive Into The Deep End**

It was midmorning when the vast Swimmer herd neared The Big Water. The adults were awfully tired from the long migration and for the younglings positioned in the centre of herd where they had the most protection by the adults from any predators were bored stiff. The journey for them was not only physically draining but notoriously tedious as well. There was no chance to play while there herd was on the march and any interesting subjects of conversation had all been spent in the early phase of the journey. None of this really mattered to the young light brown Swimmer boy walking on the fringe of the group of children who all appeared to be clustered around three large boys who were set to compete in The Swimmer Trials, these boys were bigger than others their age and were very popular with the other children.

The boys looked up to this trio because of their strength and the girls were simply to foolish see past there charming façade to see what these three were really like. Trough however was not interested in them, to him those three were just bullies. Not that Trough was weak or puny but he was younger than them and he was also the loner of the group, because of this he was often picked on by the three brutes and no one dared help or even talk to him for fear of getting beaten up. Trough was not interested in them he was more concerned with getting this journey over. He had been patient the entire time even though he hardly mixed with the other children outside of his brothers and sisters, he did however have one that he could talk to and that was the blue coloured Swimmer, Bluey. Even though she was an adult Trough often confined with her as they were both loners in their own classes and in a way he saw her as a kindred spirit and a kind friend who did not think of how other people thought of her but got on with her life. Bluey was the only friend Trough had.

Deciding that he could not bear to watch the girls try to get the attention of the popular trio, Trough decided to spend a little time with Bluey. He didn't care that he would have to stray from the protective circle, he did that all the time. He found it easy to slip in between the adults unnoticed as they either too busy watching the surroundings or watching the main group of children. Trough slipped to the rear of the herd where sighted Bluey and her mother. He quickened his pace until he was close to Bluey.

"Hey Blue" he whispered.

Bluey looked down at Trough and chuckled before lifting him up into her hands and held him at eye level. Bluey's mother rolled her eyes at seeing Trough. He often went sneaking off to see Bluey even if he would have to leave the protection of the adults. "But it's not like he has anything better to do at the moment" thought the aged Swimmer, she was well aware that Trough was a loner and had no interest in what the other children did.

"I should have known that you would come and see me again" chuckled Bluey.

"If you could get past those so called "guards" then how will they be able spot a Sharptooth unless it was right in front of them" said Bluey's mother with a humorous laugh.

"Well I am small and if they are looking for great big Sharpteeth then why would they notice me?" replied Trough, a wide smile on his face. He took great pride in his stealth abilities as they had kept him safe from Sharpteeth and evade the Trio of bullies.

"Good point" said Bluey.

"Do you know when we will get there? I'm so bored" winged Trough. He was totally over being guarded day and night and being confined to a small space during his waking hours. There was no privacy for any of the younglings when they had to relieve themselves and Trough was more the nervous and embarrassed about such things even though he told himself that he should be used to it by now.

"I think we will arrive at The Big Water later in the day" said Bluey's mother.

"Is it true what they say about The Big Water? Does it really have no end?" asked Trough sounding very curious. He had never seen the ocean in all his life but he had heard many stories about its vastness from other Swimmers in the herd.

"Oh it's true alright" said Bluey's mother.

"It's just a big expanse of endless blue" added Bluey.

"Have you been there before?"

Both Swimmers nodded. Trough looked very excited he knew he could always rely on Bluey and her mother to tell him the truth. "Wow" he said.

The two adults laughed heartily at Trough's naivety. After the laughter had died down Blue fixed her eyes on Trough, looking at him as if he was a big enigma. "Why you spend more time with us then you do with the other young ones I may never know" she said.

Trough felt a little saddened by this fact that he did not spend any time with children his age. "I am just bored by the stuff they do and because of the fact that the Trio of Barge, Storm and Whirler won't allow them to have anything to do with me, besides I'm sick of spending my time in the "safe zone" it's enough to bore anyone out with nothing to see but the legs of all the grown-ups" he said.

Bluey was quite surprised that the other children did not accept him. "How could they not like you?" she asked. "Your mature, strong, fast, funny, kind and a good friend" she said.

"But I'm a loner and Barge does not like me. He threatens to beat anyone he sees talking to me outside of my own family" said Trough sadly, he could feel a lump in his throat and anger boil deep within him, he hated bullies and always felt compelled to teach them a lesson but his own values would not let him as it would just cause him more trouble.

"But surely some of the girls accept you?" stated Bluey in shock.

"Nope, they only have eyes for Barge and his cronies, none of them ever notice me besides most girls are just idiots" Bluey's expression shifted into a frown "You two excluded of course" said Trough quickly.

"I'm surprised you don't have anyone Blue because you're a great friend" said Trough

Bluey gave him a sad smile while her mother looked at her with caring eyes. "No one wants me" she said "I'm just too unusual for them". Bluey gestured to her light blue skin colour.

"At least they have a reason to not like you unlike me" said Trough. This appeared to make his friend very angry as she glared at him and said in a firm voice.

"Skin colour is not a reason to discriminate, nor is being a loner Trough but some people are just too blind to see past their own prejudices" she said, breathing hard. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder and exchanged a brief nuzzle with her.

"I'm sorry" said Trough sadly. "I didn't mean to make you mad" he said.

"It's not your fault dear" said Bluey's mother. There was an uncomfortable silence in which the Swimmer's continued on journey.

Trough finally broke the silence between them "Are we really going to The Great Valley after our time at The Big Water?" he asked.

"Yes dear, we are going to attend The Swimmer Trials" said Bluey's mother.

"Hmmm" said Trough thoughtfully, he was not yet old enough to take the Trials for at least another year but he had already heard about them.

"It will be your turn soon enough my little friend" said Bluey in a reassuring voice.

"The Big Water!" shouted someone ahead.

The three Swimmers turned their head to gaze upon the ocean. It was just like what everyone else had told Trough about but at the same time it wasn't.  
Trough was simply amazed by the sheer size of the ocean that he was looking at "Whoa" he said simply as he stared in awe at the ocean. He knew what to expect but he did not expect the sheer beauty of the sight that lay before him, he felt strangely attracted to this massive mass of water. The two adults shared a laugh with each other as they observed Trough's reaction.

"You better get back to the rest of the children Trough" said Bluey, who lowered Trough back to the ground. Trough was reluctant to leave his companions but indeed he headed off back to the centre of the herd. "I'll be back" he said as he left.

"I'm sure he will" said Bluey to her mother.

"He's so young, kind and adventurous just like another Swimmer I know" said her mother as she stared into the distance.

Bluey held her mother's hand and gave her a gentle nuzzle as her mother sighed. "Come on mom. I personally want find a nice place to rest after this long walk" she said. Her mother nodded and they both headed off, down to The Big Water.

* * *

Trough quickly re-joined the group of younglings in the centre of the herd after he left Bluey. Yes, there was another thing that he did not like about being in this enclosed space was that he could not avoid Barge when he chose to target him as there was nowhere here could go to escape his taunts.

"Ah look who's arrived out of the blue. The loony Loner Trough" said Barge he was a dark brown Swimmer just like the others of his trio and he was also very brutish but none of that registered as he switched to a witty childish voice as he talked of Trough.

Trough rolled his eyes and ignored him as best he could. "So where'd you go this time huh? Trying to relieve yourself where a Sharptooth can get you because you're too much of a sissy here?" taunted Barge.

Trough felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment as everyone laughed at him but he bit his tongue and forced himself to remain passive to their taunts even though he was feeling mad enough to punch Barge.

"Perhaps the creep has been trying to prove that he's brave by sneaking around the grown-ups feet" joked Storm. He was a lot more cunning then Barge.

"No wonder no sane Swimmer would like him" said Whirler, he was the least brutish and cunning of the three Swimmers but he had a wicked sense of humour.

Trough tried his best at a come-back "and only a foolish idiot with no sense would hang out with a bunch of bullies like you" he hissed through gritted teeth.

This earned a lot furious glares from the rest of the children especially Barge and his cronies but before anything else could happen the different parents began calling for their respective children. Trough taking his chance quickly rushed to his mother before anyone could intervene. A few of his siblings gave him cold looks as the passed him and Barge glared furiously at him and mouthed "This isn't over" as he left.

His mother took him and his six siblings to a few trees on the beach and prepared to make her nest for her and her children. Trough in the meantime just sat on the sand near the river mouth away from the other Swimmers and looked out over The Big Water and let out a content sigh. If only the peace lasted however as almost as soon as it began it ended.

"Trough! We got a score to settle" came Barge's furious voice over his shoulder.

Trough groaned and got to his feet but before he could turn to face his adversities he was pushed to the ground by what he assumed was Barge. Trough and stood glaring at The Trio. "I was enjoying a nice rest" complained Trough.

"You're going to pay for insulting us!" yelled Storm with as much fury as his name implied.

"What like you don't do that to me all the time" replied Trough. He was not going to tolerate this bullying any further and instead of taking up his usual passive approach to conflict he took the mantle of an active participant.

"We're going to make you wish you never even hatched" growled Whirler with lots of venom in his voice. A fight was not far off.

"How does it feel being the odd one out, the loner?" asked Storm, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up!" hissed Trough.

"How does it feel knowing that no girl will ever have a puffed up little git like you" continued Storm.

Trough felt anger as he never felt it before. His whole body was trembling, his blood boiled and his face was red with fury even though he knew that at the present moment that he was unlikely to ever have a girl. "How would you like being in place?!" he yelled at the bullies. "I'll tell you what though I would prefer to be the loner I am then the bullies you three are!".

Trough turned his back to them and proceeded to walk away from them but he hardly got far when Storm kicked him in the back, causing him fall to the ground. Storm did not relent he quickly proceeded to kick and punch every inch of Trough's body. He ignored Trough's painful yells. He blocked Trough's feeble punches and left him lying on the ground with a multitude of bruises.

"Get him Whirler" said Storm as he backed off. Whirler pulled Trough up and threw him several feet away. Trough lay groaning in the sand, he tried desperately to ignore his pain but it immobilised him while the bullies beat him. He was thrown through the air a few more times by Whirler before he backed off.

Trough got to his feet, he struggled to keep the tears in his eyes but to his surprise Barge did not make any move to him but instead stood a few feet away. Trough could have just escaped but the reckless anger that had taken over him held him in place. "You won't get away with this" he hissed under his breath.

"Ohhhh" said Barge. "You going to run off and tell your mother or that stupid weird blue brat that calls herself a Swimmer".

That did it. Trough could take insults but he could not stand anyone insulting his friends especially not a kind friend like Bluey. He gave a fierce yell and charged at his nemesis but Barge lived up to his name and barged into Trough and sending him tumbling into the river and getting covered in mud. It was at that moment that his tears started to fall.

"Cry baby, cry baby!" chanted the bullies at the defeated Trough.

Trough lay in the mud tears falling down his face, his body felt like it was on fire as much from his anger as the physical pain he was in. It was a pathetic sight.

"That'll teach you" hissed Barge. He walked up to Trough and kicked him into the mud he was about to deliver another kick when…

"STOP! Leave him alone you big bullies!" shouted a feminine voice.

Everyone turned to see a light green Swimmer, a girl obviously run across the river and over to where Trough lay on the ground. She crouched down beside him and for the first time Trough gazed into the Swimmer's eyes to see a beautiful light blue that seemed to reflect her caring composure. She offered him a hand which he took gratefully, his eyes were still looking up into the girls eyes he felt a strange feeling come over him that was totally unfamiliar to him as well as a strange feeling of numbness that dulled the pain he felt. He suddenly felt like he belonged in her arms as she lifted him up onto his trembling feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked in the most kind, caring and sympathetic voice he ever heard in his life even though he could hear how worried she also was.

"I'm f…f…fine" he stuttered.

He turned and looked at The Trio, all of whom appeared to have been captivated by the young Swimmer girl's looks as well.

"Well, well, well what's a girl like you doing out here?" said Barge in the arrogant voice he usually used when talking to other girls in the herd but if he was hoping to get the affection of this girl he was sorely disappointed.

"I am helping him I am I am" The girl gestured to Trough "I won't let you hurt him nope nope nope" she said firmly, glaring at each of the boys facing her.

Trough was a little startled by her speech but it also had a comforting feeling to it. But his surprise was heightened by the fact that this Swimmer girl was willingly helping him and standing up to the bullies in the process.

"Don't you know who he is?" asked Storm. "He is but a loner, why should you care for him?"

"I do not care if he is a loner! I care because you are hurting him yep yep yep! Why are you hurting him though!? What has he ever done to you!?" replied the girl.

The three bullies were obviously taken aback by the female's unexpected reaction. All the girls they had met had basically thrown themselves at their feet but not this one.

"He is simply an annoying git" said Whirler.

The girl gasped in disgust. "That's no reason to hurt him!" she cried. "Now please just leave us alone and if you want to hurt him then you will have to hurt me first". The Swimmer stood in front of Trough in a defensive stance.

All the boys present gaped in astonishment was this girl really prepared to protect this Swimmer whom she's only just met. Not wanting to hurt the girl Barge gestured to the other boys and then addressed the Swimmer "Fine then we will leave but don't think that this is over runt" he spoke to Trough and with a flurry of motion the Trio of bullies headed off, back to the herd.

When Trough and the Swimmer girl were left all alone the girl helped him into the shallow water of the stream and started to rinse all the mud off his body, revealing the many bruises that he had just gained. The Swimmer gave a shocked gasp as she observed his injuries "Oh those bullies are mean they are they are" she said in an angry voice.

Trough for the most part was still in a state of shock that this Swimmer had stood up to those bullies to protect him. "Thank you" he said.

The Swimmer girl looked at him and smiled, a loving smile. It was at that moment that Trough felt very light headed, a grin appeared on his face. "I am just happy that you are okay" said the girl. Then she asked "Why were those bullies trying to hurt you?"

"They don't like me because I don't like to hang around with them like everyone else in our herd does and when they showed up here they wanted to get back at me for telling them that only a foolish idiot would hang out with them" explained Trough.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Outside a few of my brothers and sisters no. Though I do have one friend but she's a grown up and I'm not supposed to be around her" said Trough.

The young girl gave him a sympathetic look and put a hand on his shoulder and said "If you want to I could be your friend".

Trough looked at her with a look of astonishment, never before had anyone wanted to be his friend especially not a girl. He was so surprised that he stuttered before making a coherent response. "I would love you to be my friend" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Good, because I would like to be your friend too yep yep yep" said the young Swimmer

Trough felt his cheeks go red even as he tried to stop it, trying to stop the conversation from becoming more awkward he asked "Are you from around here?"

The Swimmer shook her head "nope nope nope. I only came here recently".

"Me too" said Trough in an overly excited voice "My herd is staying here then they are going to migrate to the Great Valley"

"The Great Valley?" said the Swimmer turning her gaze directly on him.

"Yeah, some of the others are going to go through the Swimmer Trials, like those three you saw before, but not me I'm not old enough yet" Trough looked at the girl with a mixture of curiosity and confusion for when he mentioned The Swimmer Trials she looked a little down cast, she took a long breath and looked out over the ocean with a distant longing.

"Are you taking the Trials?" he asked slowly.

The Swimmer nodded but did not say anything more.

The two sat together in silence until Trough finally plucked the courage to speak up again "Do you have a herd nearby?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Not really, I just came here with my mom"

"But then where's the rest of your herd?" asked Trough, trying to figure out why this Swimmer was out there all alone.

The Swimmer looked at him with a blank expression but he could see the raw emotion deep within her blue eyes, he wondered whether he had touched a nerve here but he did not get much time to ponder it as a loud voice called from a distance

"Kids! Come to the nest!" called Trough's mother.

"That's my mother, got to go" Trough said as he got to his feet, he felt a great reluctance to part with the young girl. He started to head off for his nest but stopped and looked back at the girl as she was turning to go "My name's Trough by the way" he called.

"And my name is-"

"Trough! Where are you!" called his mother.

Trough took a look back down the beach in the general direction of the herd but when he turned his head back to the Swimmer he found that she had gone, without hardly a trace, except her footprints in the sand which faded into the river.

"Trough!"

"Coming mom!" called Trough in return as he headed toward the herd, but his thoughts kept on drifting back to the young Swimmer girl who had protected him. She was an enigma to him and he wondered who she was.

* * *

Ducky quickly made an exit after Trough's mother started calling for him, in her heart she felt truly sorry for him that he had been beaten, teased, discriminated and shunned just for being who he was. She never had to experience that in The Great Valley because nearly everyone respected the unique traits of the individual residents no matter who they were. She could not imagine having to live like Trough and be almost completely devoid of friends, it was just horrifying for her and awfully saddening, that was why she wanted to be his friend. She also could not believe the abuse Trough had been put through and it made her very angry, she just did not understand why those three kids had it in for Trough.

She pondered much of these thoughts on her way back to the cave. She sniffed as she remembered her friends and family in The Great Valley. When Trough spoke of going to The Great Valley and of The Swimmer Trials it released a torrent of flooding memories of her journey and of the Trial and the feeling of loneliness. She missed her friends dearly and especially Spike, she just wished she knew how he was going and if he was okay, just like everyone else. Ducky had also been reminded of her own family, how she missed them all.

And last of all her thoughts settled on Trough, he seemed like a kind Swimmer even though he had been shown little kindness by the other children. He also seemed sad. "Well he had been beaten when I arrived" thought Ducky.

But he also seemed sad that he did not have the companionship that he deserved. But Ducky had also noticed his reaction to her. He had appeared to be totally captivated by her. He was interested in every word she said and appeared to be in a dreamlike state when he was in her arms. Did he really like her that much?

Ducky felt her stomach drop and a confusing feeling fell upon her. She had always been liked among her friends, family and other children in the Valley but no one aside from Petrie and Spike had ever expressed affection for her at such a level. She did not know what to think now, she did not know Trough very well and nor did he know her well. How was she supposed to handle a situation as delicate as this? She was swimming in very dark waters now.  
Ducky pondered these thoughts until she arrived at the opening to the cave where Jane was playing contently in the shallow water with Cyrest keeping an observant eye on her and her surroundings. Sura was laying on the sandy beach and basking in the heat of the sun's rays.

Upon arrival Sura looked up at Ducky with an inquisitive glance. "Well, you were away longer than expected, I don't remember it taking so long for you to bath yourself in the stream dear" she said. She was evidently curious about what Ducky had been doing in her absence. She said she was just going to bath in the nearby stream.

"Nor do I remember you ever being dirtier then after having a good wash" stated Sura, eying Ducky's feet and knees which where caked with brown river mud.

Ducky looked shocked she had forgotten all about her bath and about washing the mud off her feet after meeting Trough. She gave an embarrassed smile.

"What have you been doing dear?" asked Sura.

Ducky sighed, there was no point in hiding the truth from her mother. "I was going to have my bath" she said.

"But you obviously did not" said her mother.

Ducky nodded and began her tale about how she had stopped Trough from being beaten, how they talked and how he told her how his life had been. She also mentioned Trough's herd were planning to go to The Great Valley for the Swimmer Trials.

When she had finished Sura looked at Cyrest with a contemplative expression. "This is certainly news" she said to him.

Cyrest nodded "Perhaps we can join them on the way back" he suggested.  
Sura however appeared a little more worried. "What if Sculra has allies within that herd" she said.

"Oh Sura" groaned Cyrest. "Sculra is who knows how far away. Who would be loyal to her in a migrating herd? And even if there was one then how would she ever get a message to them about you if she is as you said to have hidden herself in the darkest corners of the Great Valley" reasoned Cyrest.

Sura looked thoughtful "I guess you have a point, I just hope your right and Ducky when you go back to the herd I would like you to be very careful and tell no one that you are going to do The Trial of Destiny dear, I don't want you risk yourself like that" she said.

"Okay mama, but how did you know I wanted to back?" asked Ducky.  
Sura chuckled as did Cyrest. "You like this Swimmer Trough, you were blushing the whole time you were talking about him"

Ducky looked absolutely mortified she had been unaware that she was blushing. Cyrest laughed at Ducky's display but Sura looked a little more serious. "Dear, don't rush into things here. You hardly know anything about Trough and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so just be cautious" she said putting a hand on her daughter and receiving her full attention.

"I'll try to be careful mama I will I will but I don't think Trough means me any harm" said Ducky in an attempt to reassure her mother.

"I'm sure he doesn't but there might be someone else who does like those three bullies. Do you understand dear?" said Sura.

Ducky nodded "Yep yep yep" she said.

"Good, now I think you'd better get that mud off your knees dear" said Sura.

Ducky nodded and proceeded into the water near Jane and after scraping off all the mud joined her in a water fight. They splashed water at each other and laughed happily. Ducky hardly did any real manoeuvres when Jane splashed at her but rather let the water rain down upon her before splashing at Jane. The adults watched the two with smiles on their faces the atmosphere was very relaxed.

SPLASH!

Noon followed closely by Mo jumped high into the air before doing a display of acrobatic somersaults then landing back into the water and swimming up to the bank.

"Hello lazy bones!" joked Noon.

"Noon, Mo!" said Ducky in surprise and delight.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company Noon?" asked Sura.

"I would like to know that too" agreed Cyrest.

"I came because I had an idea that will help with Ducky's training" said Noon.

The two adults looked inquisitively at Noon while Mo went to join Ducky and Jane. "I think that you should teach Ducky your wisdoms and then when she swims with us we can put what she has learned into practice" said Noon.

"That's not a bad idea "said Cyrest "The Big Water is a great place for Ducky to test out her skills".

"As long as I am with her and the tasks aren't overly dangerous" added Sura.  
Noon nodded. "We would never dream of putting your daughter in great danger Sura but we will present her with certain challenges. For example I believe that Ducky is currently working on refining all her underwater senses?" asked Noon to which both Sura and Cyrest nodded.

"What have you in mind for her first challenge?" asked Sura.

"There is a large underwater cave not too far down the coast from here. It is a labyrinth of caves that I know well. The deeper in you go the darker it gets until there is no light at all. I plan to swim into the centre of the caves and make a call out to her while she attempts to find me. You and Mo will be accompanying her of course so safety is all good and the cave will allow her to test her abilities in using her other senses to find me. So what do you think?" said Noon.

"I think it is a great idea!" said Cyrest enthusiastically "If Ducky can do this in a cave in The Big Water then The Crescent Caves should no problem".

"I'm not sure" said Sura slowly. She thought the idea good but anything could happen in the ocean. "Are there any air bubbles in the cave?" questioned Sura.

"Not when it is high tide, no" replied Noon. Sura looked uneasy. "But if we go in at low tide then there won't be any problem" said Noon quickly.

"Hmmmm" said Sura thoughtfully.

"Come on Sura, you want Ducky to survive the Trial don't you?" said Cyrest in agitation.

"Yes but-"

"Then let her try this, she'll be perfectly safe with you and Noon looking after her" said Cyrset.

Sura still looked uneasy but she consented. The three adults turned their heads to the children. "If we want to do this we have to do it now" said Noon.  
Sure nodded but she had a very bad feeling about this expedition. She and Cyrest walked over to where Ducky, Mo and Jane where playing.

"Ducky" said Sura. Ducky looked at her mother with a happy smile. "We grown-ups have agreed that you will learn the wisdoms with Cyrest and then have a challenge with Noon in The Big Water" announced Sura.

Ducky nodded. "Your first challenge" said Noon "is to find me in an underwater cave system, were I will be calling out so you don't get lost and your mother and Mo will also be joining you".

"Okay" said Ducky, a little nervous.

"Right" said Noon to Sura "Let's go before the tide comes in".

Noon and Mo quickly departed followed closely by Sura and Ducky. Jane tried to follow but Cyrest brought her back to the shore. Meanwhile Noon led everyone along the coast past the tall cliffs situated along the coast they swam for a fair distance until they came to a depression in the cliff that reached into the water and this is where Noon stopped. "Well here we are" she said.

Ducky and Sura floated at the surface along with Mo. "Through that crevice is the entrance to the caves, you'll know when it is time to begin when you here this" Noon made a high pitched whistle "Then Ducky it is up to you to find me, I will keep the whistling up when I am settled so you have a general idea of where to look" said Noon before disappeared beneath the water.

Ducky started to Hyperventilate in case the nearest air hole was far away. She took deep breaths in and out so as to eliminate her bodies need for air for a little longer. "You can do it Ducky" said her mother in a warm voice.  
Ducky smiled even though she was nervous. "Stay close" she said.

"We will always be with you Ducky" said Mo.

Ducky felt a chill run up her spine when Mo said that. She remembered Swayer saying those exact same words. In the corner of her mind she wondered if Swayer was watching her from The Great Beyond or wherever people went when they died. She felt a little reassurance in that she was not alone here but she also knew that she would be alone when she faced her Trial.

Mo gave her a friendly slap with his fin. She could not help but smile at her friend. She was in safe hands….or fins in Mo and Noon's case but she was heightened to know that Mo was with her, he never failed in making her smile and she knew that both he and her mother would not let any harm come to her no matter what.

The wait drew on for an uneasy time in which no one said anything and Ducky became increasingly aware of her heart beating slowly as she tried to keep her breaths deep and slow so as not to overwhelm herself with tension. In all respects it was the calm before the storm. Ducky looked down into the clear waters below her that led into the darkness of the cave. Her impatience rose higher, why couldn't Noon signal the start yet?

Finally after what felt like ages the high pitched whistle echoed out of the cave. The starting signal from Noon, which meant that she was ready and in position. Ducky looked at her mother who gave her an encouraging nod then at Mo who gave her an encouraging smile. Ducky felt a pleasant feeling of warmth come over her body. She knew that she could do this. So without further ado Ducky took a deep breath and plunged into the deep. She swam down towards the cave, the visibility was excellent here and the walls were littered with sponges and anemones.

Ducky swam into the darkness and soon all light was cut off, she had truly entered the cave now.

* * *

Ruphus was taking his turn to guard the nest it was good in a way to just stop and lay down but now it was torture. His body was slumped and limb on the ground as if it was pushed down by an invisible weight. The weight here was the news of Sura's death. There was still a lot of red around Ruphus's eyes from when he had been crying.

There was a pain deep in his heart but he did not know whether it was worth experiencing as he did not even know if the Flyer had been telling the truth but if he had been telling the truth….No he did not want to linger on that. He just could not bear to lose Sura. The Flyer did recall a whole lot of injuries that would make survival very bleak and he did mention that Ducky was with Cyrest but he did not know for sure.

He had been debating for the past day whether or not he should go out and search for Sura even though reason told him to stay in the Valley and look after his family but a tormented mind rarely listens to reason as was Ruphus's situation. How could he leave his children? But how could he bare to leave Ducky and Sura out in The Mysterious Beyond? And if Sura was dead…he thought of his children and closed his eyes tightly. It would simply devastate them. "Why couldn't life be fair" he thought to himself.

He looked at the eggs and was reminded of the promise they contained, the promise of new life. He just had to hope that Sura was alive and that Ducky was safe.

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled him out of his dark train of thought as he looked up to see Merri settling herself down beside him. She looked sad but still retained her caring nature. They both looked at the eggs for a while.

"The children aren't here" stated Merri. They had not told any of their young ones about the rumour of their mother's death.

Ruphus sighed and looked at Merri. His eyes conveyed nothing but hurt and regret as did Merri's. "Do you believe him?" he asked "Do you believe what that Flyer said?"

Merri looked down and closed her eyes, a few tears fell to the ground beneath her. "I don't want to. But I can't get what he said out of my mind" she said, her voice beginning to tremble. "I just hope that it's not true but the way that Flyer described it he sounded like he was actually there but he is also untrustworthy" said Merri. She started to break down, her sobs becoming a bit more audible. Ruphus nuzzled her affectionately until she had calmed down. "I don't know what to think" she said.

Ruphus looked a little hesitant but then finally said the idea that had been gnawing on his mind for the past day. "I am thinking of going out to find Sura and Ducky".

Merri looked shocked "No Ruphus you can't leave not now" she said in horror.  
Ruphus looked away.

"You've got your children to look after" argued Merri "You can't just abandon them, they need you right now".

"And what about Sura and Ducky?" asked Ruphus. "They might need me, I can't just sit around like this while they are in danger!" he yelled in suppressed anger. "I can't believe it, I just had to know if Sura really is…."

They both broke down at that thought. The two Swimmers held tightly onto each other while they immersed in their grief. They both held each other's hands tightly during this time as if they were the only things stable in the world.

Although Merri would not admit it to Ruphus but she too had the same idea of going out to find her sister. She loved her with all her heart and Ducky as well, she found it almost unbearable to sit here and wait. She might have run off if it had not been for a heartening chat with Grandma Longneck about how she felt after the Great Earthshake when her daughter and grandson were separated from her so she spoke to Ruphus exactly what she had told her that convinced her not to forsake the Valley and go on a foolhardy adventure that could easily turn out to be a wild goose chase.

"Do you think Sura would have wanted you to leave dear? Do you think she would want you forsaking your children and putting yourself in danger on the word of the untrustworthy Flyer that once helped kidnap Ducky?" asked Merri.  
Ruphus felt ashamed. He certainly would not want to do the wrong thing by Sura.

Seeing that her rouse was working Merri continued "Sura would not want you risking your life for hers when she knew the risks of going out and she certainly would not want you to forsake any of the children, if Sura is…gone then you can at least honour her memory and legacy by looking after your children" said Merri in a trembling voice.

Ruphus sighed in defeat he knew in his heart that Merri was right, Sura would not want him to abandon their children on the word of untrustworthy rumours. No she would never abandon her children and nor will he, even if she was gone.

Ruphus nodded to Merri "I just wish I knew if she was okay" he said in a small voice.

"We all do Ruphus, we all do" replied Merri.

Ruphus and Merri turned their heads back to the seven eggs in the nest. Even when Sura was not around to provide comfort to either of them they could still find comfort in each other. But the question still remained. Was Sura alive? Everyone in the Valley just wished to know the answer to that question and they all sincerely hoped it was a good answer.


	39. Teachings Into Practice

**Chapter 39: Teachings Into Practice**

It was an utterly new sensation to swim in almost complete darkness. In the dark things seemed to take on a new light everything looked on edge or rather felt that way as Ducky made her way through the labyrinths of caves in search of Noon who was in the process of making her sonic calls from the centre of the cave system, somewhere out in the dark where anything could possibly be. That was what make Ducky especially afraid. It was an unconscious fear of the unknown, her instincts were against her going into this dark, cold, watery cave. Through there was a bit of comfort for Ducky as the constant sonic calls created by Noon acted like a beacon, something that she could follow and although she could not see them she knew by feel that her mother was swimming beside her to her right while Mo swam on her eft like two guards guiding her through the blackness and protecting her from any unseen predators that lay in quiet wait in the dark recesses of the cave.

In a way the cave reminded Ducky of her previous night terror of swimming through the Crescent Caves with the Swimming Sharptooth after her. She felt the same creepy feeling that somewhere in the expanse of black that covered her vision was something strange sinister looking back at her. It was also a lot colder in the interior of the cave then the exterior, the cold sent cold shivers run up her body as she tried desperately to keep herself warm. She remembered what it was like, being almost frozen to death as she had experienced it before on two occasions.

The first being the first snowstorm in the first big freeze of The Great Valley, she knew that if her mother hadn't made her sleep in the nest that night after her angry outburst then she probably would not be alive as she hardly managed to survive even when she was in the nest. The second time was when she dived into the recently ice melted fast water near the end of the Cold Time in order to save the young Spiketail Tippy, the freezing water was nearly the death of her if it had not been for her mother keeping her warm after she and the over grown-ups rescued her and Tippy.

The fact that her temperature was now starting to reduce to a similar level of coldness was not helping her, it stiffened her limbs and made her whole body slow. But despite of all this she was still heading in the right direction, the direction that Noon's calls were coming from. The silence was pressing around her as if it itself was a great beast of the night but she felt a great deal better when her mother gave her an encouraging nuzzle as she reached her third junction of two paths.

Listening closely to Noon's calls she deducted that the sound was coming from the right path. She swam as quickly as she could down the path as it was just a straight path then she started to hear another sound. A cold chill of fear gripped her as her thoughts immediately rested on a Swimming Sharptooth. She listened closely to the new sound. It was the sound of surface water on rocks from above her.

"An air bubble!" thought Ducky in relief. She quickly rose to the surface of a small underground air pocket. She took a deep breath of the stale air and called her mother up. Sura surfaced right next to her and Mo surfaced in front of them. There was no light in the cavern but they were all in close proximity to each other and they could easily hear each other's breathing and feel each other's comforting warmth.

"Mama?" asked Ducky uncertainly, her body shivered and her teeth clicked with the cold.

"Yes dear, I'm here" came her mother's soft reassuring voice.

"You going very well Ducky" said Mo "You at least half way there" His tone was friendly and encouraging. A very welcome respite to the empty silence.

"I…am" Ducky shivered uncontrollably. "So…cold" she said in a small voice.

Sura responded by lifting Ducky up out of the water and holding her next to her warmer body and tried to warm her up.

"Will the water…in the Trial be this cold?" asked Ducky.

"I'm afraid so dear" came her mother's voice above her as she cuddled her daughter to her chest where Ducky snuggled up to her body and soaked up her mother's warmth.

After a while Ducky's shivering slowed and stopped. She kept her eyes and held on tightly to her mother as if she was holding onto a cliff face. "Better now?" asked her mother softly.

"Yep yep yep" said Ducky, nodding her head even though Sura would not be able to see her.

"Ready" asked Mo.

"Ready" said Ducky. She felt better now that her body was once again all warmed up. There was a sharp intake of breath in the small cave as the all drew a deep breath before plunging back into the icy waters of the cave. Ducky followed Noon's call straight along the passage, even though she could not see she could still hear and smell. Every now and again she would take a deep sniff of the water and in the instant she knew what was around her. The underwater tunnels she was in were very wide and had very little life aside from a few fish but Ducky did not stop but continued following the sound of Noon's voice which was now getting even louder as she steadily drew nearer the heart of the caves.

Finally after turning into another tunnel she thought she saw a fient light ahead. Ducky increased her pace with the joy that this venture would all be other soon. Suddenly the sharp movement of a tail caught her eye and in that instant she saw herself back under The Crescent Caves with the Sharptooth. Ducky's heart skipped a beat and the flight instincts that she had so far kept in check overran. With a loud underwater cry she turned tail on the large fish that was what she actually saw and swam at full speed in the opposite direction, back into the darkness when she suddenly felt something grab onto her tail. Her body went into a complete panic as she remembered having her tail bitten after she tried to flee in her dream. She struggled frantically, panic overriding her senses. When she felt a hand gently grasp her back. Ducky turned back and saw her mother holding onto her back and Mo holding onto her tail, both had worried looks on their faces.

Ducky stopped moving and tried to allow some calm to enter her body but unfortunately for her was that she hardly had any air left after her panic attack. Her lungs burning plea for air sent her swimming as fast as she could toward the light and Noon's sonic calls. Her guardians hurried behind her. Ducky was struggling to hold her breath as she swam. Her head was feeling the incredible dizziness rise with every passing second and she slowed down as her last remaining air and energy was being used up. But suddenly she rounded a bend at the end of the tunnel and saw the surface.

Not waiting any longer she rocketed upwards to the air bubble and broke the surface of the water and took in huge gulps of air as she replenished her strength with the much needed Oxygen. She hardly noticed anything else as she breathed and gratefully from the surrounding air.

"Well done Ducky" said a voice.

Ducky turned her head and beheld Noon swimming toward her. Ducky looked around she had not noticed the surroundings. She was in the centre of the cave system. The cave was rather large, stretching over a Longnecks length and width and was two Longneck lengths in height. There was a rocky shore on the right side of the cave and a large hole in the ceiling of the cave which was obviously responsible for the light.

Ducky quickly swam to the shore and crawled onto the dry bank where she lay sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath.

Sura hoisted herself onto the bank and lowered herself to the ground beside her daughter who had now entered a violent fir of coughing which thankfully did not last long. Sura nuzzled her and held her in her arms and waited patiently for Ducky to regain her breath as did Mo and Noon.

Sura pated Ducky gently on her back. "You alright dear?" she asked in her compassionate voice.

Ducky nodded.

"What happen back there" inquired Mo quietly to Ducky.

Ducky took a few more deep breaths until finally her breathing regained its normal rhythm. "I just got scared-ed" she said.

"What scared you dear?" asked her mother gently.

Ducky looked up at her mother with a frightened expression. "I saw a tail and I just…just…" Ducky closed her mouth and looked down and shivered.

"You thought you were seeing the Swimming Sharptooth from your sleep terror" Sura finished to which Ducky nodded. Sura gave her a comforting nuzzle, which Ducky greatly accepted.

"Thank you mama" said Ducky.

"You ok Ducky, no Sharptooth hurt you" said Mo in a reassuring voice.

Noon nodded in agreement with her son "We would never allow that she said in a voice that contained equal amounts of humour and resolve. Ducky could not help but smile at her.

I'm proud of you Ducky" said her mother. "You did it you made it to the centre of the caves".

Ducky grinned widely, she had almost forgotten in her fear that she had managed to navigate an entire cave system on her sense of smell and hearing. "I did do it I did I did!" celebrated Ducky. She felt more pleased with herself than ever. "I can do this" she thought "I can do the Trial". That thought gave her a warm feeling of confidence that she had not felt since she mastered using her sniffer.

"Yes dear you did it" chuckled Sura "and I'm so happy for you but I think we had better get going before the tide comes in". Everyone nodded in agreement and Ducky grabbed hold of Mo's fin and the all dived back beneath the caves. Now that Noon and Mo could utilise their speed they quickly made it out of the caves just as it reached high tide.

They surfaced into a beautiful day. The Bright Circle blazed bright directly overhead and the sky was filled with white fluffy Sky Puffy's. It was the right weather to be out and about.

"You can feel free to swim with my Water Kin you two" said Noon. "We might as well enjoy the rest of the day" she added.

"I would love too!" cheered Ducky enthusiastically.

"So would I" agreed Sura "But" Ducky looked at her mother with worried expression. "After we tell Cyrest what happened and get some lunch" she said.

"Can't we go now mom?" asked Ducky.

Sura chuckled. "Now dear we don't want Cyrest to begin search all over the Big Water for us now do we and besides I'm sure that you are hungry after swimming through those caves" she said.

Ducky nodded. Though she could not help but to giggle at the thought of Cyrest looking for them but she did know that her mother was referring to her little disappearance earlier in the week when she went off with Mo. Ducky could also hardly stop her stomach from crumbling, she was indeed hungry. "Let's go then" she said and dived into the water and headed for the cove. Her companions quickly following her, unknown that they themselves were being followed.

* * *

The creature saw the group of Swimmers on the surface and quickly dived to the sea bottom where it watch them without being spotted as it was still trailing them. The Megalodon Shark watched his prey with cold, calculating eyes. He saw Mo and Noon and decided that they were not worth the trouble as they could easily escape his jaws but the large form of Sura caught his attention. He had never seen a land swimmer but judging by her looks he believed he could take her and she was also very large which meant a big feast to satisfy his growling belly, he did not see her tiny daughter swimming beside her. They were right where he wanted them, at the surface where he could make his ambush and capture his prey without them even knowing he was there until he had the Swimmer in his jaws.

The Megalodon flicked his powerful tail and in a few strokes he was going at an impressive speed through the water along the bottom until he was beneath Sura. When he was in position he accelerated using all the strength his muscles could put into the giant strokes of his tail and he rocketed up to the surface with mouth wide open, the teeth becoming for the blood soon to wet his jaws. Everything was going perfectly he would easily have his prey but it was at that Noon locked down and saw the Megalodon speeding towards them intent on nothing but tearing them apart. It mattered not to the Megalodon that he had been spotted, he was already to close, and he would make his kill of this hapless Swimmer.

* * *

"SURA! WHACH OUT! BENEATH YOU!" shrieked Noon at the top of her lungs when she saw the Megalodon charging up toward them and heading straight for Sura.

Sura looked down in time to see the colossal jaws come within a few meters of her and Ducky was right next to her, oblivious of the unseen peril rocketing it's way up towards them. She only had a split second to react.

Sura did the only thing that she could do in the little time she had. Push Ducky out of the way and put herself into a vertical position. Just as the jaws came to envelop her.

SPLASH!

SNAP! SHLUCK!

It all happened so fast to Ducky. She heard Noon's yell and suddenly felt her mother push her away then there was a giant splash and a loud snap then blood filled the water. Ducky gasped as the Swimming Sharptooth, the same kind as the one she had seen when she and her friends tried to escape Chomper's island appeared from the depths and appeared to swallow her mother whole.

"MAMA!" screamed Ducky in horror. She could not believe that her mother was gone. It all happened to fast, this was not what she journeyed here for or for what Sura had survived for. Ducky screamed in pain and despair as the Megalodon vanished beneath the waves, taking her mother with him.

* * *

Sura lay inside the Megalodon on its tongue. She had angled herself just right to enter the Sharks as she knew she could not avoid it. But despite of her perfect entry angle she still acquired many shallow cuts on her back and belly, but they were not life threatening even though they stung like hell. Sura had also grabbed hold of two of the shark's teeth so as two avoid being swallowed but now the shark was closing his laws.

SNAP!

The two teeth that Sura was holding onto snapped out of the gum just before the shark closed his mouth. His tongue licking her belly, trying to swallow her. But Sura had the Megalodon's teeth and with them she thrust them into the Sharks tongue. The Megalodon opened his mouth in a silent roar of pain. Sura took her opportunity and swam out of his maw and swam toward the surface.

Ducky sobbed uncontrollably into Mo's body as he came to support her. How could this happen? Why did her mother have to be eaten? Noon gently nuzzled Ducky understanding that she had just experienced a really heavy loss.

SPLASH!

Sura emerged from the water with a gasp and to the astonishment of everyone.

"MAMA!" yelled Ducky in equal amounts of delight and relief and rushed to embrace her mother's beak.

"Quickly we must get out of here!" cried Sura. "That Sharptooth is after us!"

No one need telling twice. They all swam as fast as they could down the shore, there were a lot of rocks and arches here so it would help to throw the Megalodon off. Ducky swam beside her mother her heart working overtime. She risked a look back and saw the monstrous behemoth open its jaws and rush toward her and her mother. She noticed that it did not go after Mo or Noon, it had targeted her mother and was not going to stop until he had her in his belly.

Sura could not outrun the shark so she switched to performing quick manoeuvres around the rocks and the Sharptooth's constantly snapping mouth. Ducky held on to her mother's side for dear life, it was the only thing keeping her from falling back into the Sharptooth's mouth. Unconsciously she took a sniff of the water around her. There was a slight current bringing in a few scents ahead. Ducky also observed that the visibility was much poorer here, they could only see a metre or two ahead and at the speeds they were going, there was hardly enough time to avoid the rocks that came there way.

Suddenly Ducky smelt a large mass ahead, it was like many scents that Cyrest had taught her to smell but they all seemed to be making a wall ahead of them. "A wall of rock" Ducky realised. In addition to her sense of smell she also felt that there was no longer a current facing them except to her right. Ducky deduced that that must be a hole in the formation but it was to her right at their present they were quickly heading for a massive rock wall.

But neither Sura nor the Megalodon was aware of this. "They are too focused on each other to notice what's in front of them" thought Ducky with rising horror. At the speeds they going a crash would probably mean death. The wall was only ten metres away, she could smell it.

Ducky was not going to watch her mother come close to dying again so with all the speed she could muster, she made her way to the left side of her mover and then with enormous speed and strength for the little Swimmer, Ducky broke off from her mother by at least a metre then swam with all her heart and collided into the left side of her mother's beak, causing her to change direction to the right and go straight through the hole in the wall. The resounding crack on the other side told Ducky and Sura that the Sharptooth pursuing them was no more.

The two broke the surface with a gasp. Noon and Mo quickly joined them having swam just ahead of them. "You okay?" asked anxiously. Ducky and Sura nodded breathing very fast. Sura turned to her daughter and smiled at her. "I know what you did back there Ducky and I know I would not be here if it weren't for you" she said in a voice filled with love and pride as she embraced her daughter.

"I thought I lost you back there" sobbed Ducky in a small voice as she held on tightly to her mother.

"Come" said Noon "Let's get you two back on dry land then you can tell us how you managed to escape that Sharptooth"

Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly made their way back to the cave where Cyrest was waiting with Jane. He looked glad to see them but he become worried when he saw how heavily they were all breathing and when he saw Sura's wounds. "Not again" he thought "What has happened this time?"

Cyrest helped Sura to the shore "What happened he asked.

"A Swimming Sharptooth attacked mom and ate her but she escaped and we got away from him by knocking him into a rock wall" said Ducky.

"What!?" cried Cyrest looking at Sura's wounds.

Sura held up her hand for silence "I'll explain after I get these wounds patched up" said Sura. Cyrest shut his mouth somewhat reluctantly as Sura walked past him and after applying a few of the left over healing herds to her wounds she bound them tightly with a long fern. She then joined then back at the water's edge. "Right Sura I think you better tell us how you survived being eaten by a Swimming Sharptooth" said Cyrest.

Sura sat down and said "I let the Sharptooth get me because I knew I would never escape so when I was in its mouth I pulled out two of its teeth and thrust them into its tongue and then swam out when he opened his mouth then he chased me and Ducky. I tried to get away but it was Ducky who used her own senses to locate the opening in the wall ahead of us. If she had not pushed me into it then I would probably be dead now." Said Sura.

"Sheesh, you are one lucky girl" said Cyrest when she finished" and totally mad" he added "How much gore do you have? Letting a Sharptooth almost swallow you is totally insane even I would rarely go that far" said Cyrest is shock.

"It probably saved Sura though" said Noon in a considerate voice. "If she had tried to get away then she would probably have been skewered on those teeth".

"But I didn't" said Sura "and I have my little one to thank for saving me from that wall" she said giving Ducky a loving nuzzle before turning to Cyrest. "Not only did Ducky successfully complete Noon's challenge but she also saved my life today, that's definitely a good sign that she can take on the Trial" said Sura to which everybody nodded.

"Can I please have some green food now I am hungry I am I am" complained Ducky, causing everyone to laugh heartily.

"Alright dear, let's go and have some lunch and thank for your help in the cave Mo and you too Noon" said Sura.

The two Swimmers nodded proudly "See you soon Sura" said Noon before Swimming off with Mo hot on her tail.

Sura laid down on the arm rocky surface and bathed in the warm afternoon sunlight. Being saved by her daughter was a humbling experience for Sura but she was still extremely proud of her daughter. "She's growing up nicely, I'm sure that she can survive the Trial even if there is a Swimming Sharptooth in the caves" thought Sura. But if only she knew about the Swimming Sharptooth in the Crescent Caves era she spoke of it as a joke, then she might have been a bit more serious in her outlook but now she was just set on enjoying the rest of the day as it was without any more trouble from any Sharptooth from land or sea.


	40. A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 40: A "Warm" Welcome**

"Can I please visit Trough today mama" said Ducky in an excited voice that was just full of longing. Since the previous day's excitement with Ducky saving her mother's life from the rock wall in the desperate flight from the Megalodon that attacked them, Ducky had been allowed the day off, to do what she liked as a reward for her efforts. When Ducky heard this she immediately thought of the Swimmer herd and of seeing Trough again. Now she eagerly awaited her mother's reply.

"Of course you can dear" said Sura.

"YAY!" cried Ducky, jumping up and down in happiness. "I can go see Trough now I can, I can"

"Just don't forget to keep away from the adults and to make sure that you don't tell anyone that you are doing the Trial of Destiny dear" came Sura's cautionary words.

"Do not worry mama, I will be careful and I will not tell anyone about the Trial nope, nope, nope" said Ducky, stopping on the threshold of the cave as she reassured her mother that she would keep her promise.

"Okay then dear, now go along and have fun, you've earned it" said Sura in a positive voice as she watched her daughter jump out of the entrance and into the late morning sun.

Ducky did not waste any time in getting to the Swimmer herd, she took the short cuts that Cyrest mentioned, keeping well clear of the designated Sharptoothh territory that Cyrest had warned her about and jogged at a brisk pace under the tall trees and through the open shrub until she caught sight of the massive Swimmer herd. Now she slowed her pace and carefully, silently made her way to the tree line and hid in some bushes and watched the many Swimmers as they ate morning meals, held conversations, played games, basked in the sun and just had a pleasant time on the shores of the Big Water.

Ducky was not very much interested in the adults or what they were doing unless one came close to her hiding spot, she focused on the many Swimmer children of various ages play. She noticed that all of the herds children seemed to congregate around the stream that they slept by. She also noticed that many of the young Swimmers were congregated around the three bullies that she confronted in order to stop them hurting Trough. The girls she noticed seemed to hang on their every word and go into silly giggling fits when one of the three bullies talked to them and that the boys nearby were looking at them with envy, they all appeared to wish that they could be like them. Ducky shook her head dismissively, she could not understand why those Swimmers liked the three bullies after what they did to Trough.

Losing interest with The Trio, she looked around at the other Swimmer kids scattered around the stream in an attempt to find Trough but she had no success. Then something caught her eye, a sight that she had never witnessed before. She saw on the other end of the stream two Swimmers, one appeared old, as old as Cyrest and was a brown and for some reason looked a little familiar to Ducky but it was the other Swimmer next to her that really caught her attention. She had never seen a Swimmer quite like her, instead of the usual shade of brown or green she had a dazzling light blue colouration.

Ducky stared open mouthed at the blue Swimmer, she was an adult and looked a bit like her aunt Merri in everything except for her unusual colour. Ducky could not help it, she felt drawn to these two Swimmers, so she went further upstream and when she was sure that she was out of the sight of any watchful eyes then she started wading across the stream and back into the canopy and silently made her way behind the Swimmer herd until she was behind the two Swimmers. They weren't looking in her direction and appeared to be in the midst of a very fruitful conversation.

"Now this is what you call relaxing" said the blue Swimmer as she basked in the sun.

"Too right dear" replied the older Swimmer who gave a content sigh "This makes a pleasant change to the usual roaming life of a herd" she finished.

"Do you think that it will be just as good in the Great Valley when we get there?" asked the blue.

I'm sure Bluey dear, the only difference will be the lack of The Big Water and the absence of Sharpteeth" said the older one.

"Now that just made my day" said the one called Bluey. The two Swimmers sighed and seemed content on enjoying the rest of the morning in silence.

Ducky was also losing interest in the conversation and started to sneak away in order to find Trough when the old Swimmer asked a question that caught her attention.

"How's Trough?"

Bluey appeared to look at the older Swimmer with a blank expression. "He appeared very beaten up the last time I saw him, he told me that those three bullies Barge, Storm and Whirler beat him up in the evening by the open stream mouth when everyone was off making their nests, he looked very badly bruised and had a few cuts but apart from that he appeared okay. He told me that he was saved from further pain by another young Swimmer, a girl that appeared to just come out of the blue" explained Bluey.

"Was she in the herd?" asked the older one with interest.

"No, as I said she appeared to come out of the blue, and it appears that she stood up to the bullies for Trough and told them to leave which they did". Bluey chuckled "Trough was all over her, he would not stop talking about her, her light green colour and her 'beautiful' blue eyes that he said looked more beautiful than any body of water in the whole world".

Ducky felt her cheeks blush bright red as she heard this, did Trough really like her?

Bluey continued "He said that she was at the age to take the Swimmer Trials and that she had a peculiar speech"

"How so?"

"Well he said that she says 'yep, yep, yep' and 'no, no, no' a lot" said Bluey.

Ducky realised they were discussing her catchphrase and listened intently to their talk.

"As long as he is okay with it then I don't have a problem" said the old brown.

"Mother" said Bluey "I think that our little friend has finally found himself a girl that he likes and who accepts him" she said in a delighted voice. "He appeared totally dazed when describing how selfless she was and his cheeks" Bluey laughed heartily "they were redder then a red tree star" she chuckled. "He really does like her"

The mother of Bluey turned to face her daughter, a lingering smile on her face. "Then I am happy for him, he deserves a whole lot more then what he gets, it will be good for him"

"But what about the fact that she is not from the herd and that he does not know this Swimmer well or even know her name for that matter?" asked Bluey  
"It might create a little unrest" said her mother "but not much" she added. "Besides I don't think a herd will keep them apart, by your description Trough sounds like he's in love and love knows no boundary" she said.

"I wish Trough and his new friend the best of luck" said Bluey happily.

"As do I, by the way where is Trough? I haven't seen him all morning"

"Probably off alone some place, the watering hole near the stream I think, but that's a loner for you" said Bluey.

Her mother nodded her head and appeared to place her head down and go to sleep while Bluey appeared to turn her head back to the younglings, content to sit and watch them play.

Ducky meanwhile was shocked by the revelation "Is Trough actually in love with me?" she thought to herself. She quickly reflected back to Trough and their first meeting, he looked as if he was in a trance, as if Ducky was all that mattered in the world and judging what Bluey had said about Trough in her discussion she thought that the evidence all pointed to love, it was obvious that he had strong feelings for her and she knew in her heart that she liked him to just as much as Petrie. But there was something more with Trough though something Petrie did not seem to have.

A loud splash broke Ducky out of her present train of thought as she saw the young Swimmers head towards her side of the stream. Wasting no time Ducky stealthily made her way back upstream to where the stream branched off into two paths. The main one going left and the minor one going right. Ducky knew from what Cyrest had said that this leg of the stream ended up in the large watering hole.

Ducky stood on the bank, feeling conflicted. Was she really ready for this? To face love? She knew the depth of Trough's newly formed feelings for her but she remembered her mother's warning about not rushing in with such things. This made her feel a little more cautious but the fact that Trough was at the very least her friend and that she wanted to visit him caused her to take the right path and dive beneath the water and swim swiftly with the current into the secluded watering hole, there was no sign of any large dinosaurs but there were plenty of hoppers and birds drinking at the watering hole and a light brown Swimmer staring intently at his reflection in the water with a ponderous look on his face.

Ducky swam silently to the shore and placed her feet back on the bank and proceeded to walk slowly over to Trough who was to intent on looking at his reflection to notice his surroundings let alone Ducky.

As Ducky closed the distance between her and Trough, she heard Trough mumble to himself "Wish I knew more about you my friend, my first friend" he said softly to himself.

Ducky felt her heart rate increase as he said that and she stopped several paces from Trough, all doubt and hesitation drained from her where she stood. She smiled softly and finally raised her voice and spoke in a kind friendly voice "Hello Trough".

* * *

**Earlier In the Morning**

"Trough! ...Trough!" The voice sounded like it was coming from a very long distance away as the light brown Swimmer completely ignored it.

"TROUGH!"

Trough jumped as his mother resorted to shouting to get his attention. Trough looked up at his mother with an annoyed expression.

"Do you have rocks for ears?" questioned one of his brothers to the amusement of his other siblings.

"That's enough from you" said his mother to the offending brother as she turned back to Trough. "Your breakfast is waiting for you dear" she said.

"Okay mom" replied Trough as he made his back to the nest to where the pile of green food was waiting for him.

He hesitated before taking a bite out of the tree star he grabbed as his mind drifted back to the young Swimmer girl he had met the day before. He sighed and seemed to forget about his breakfast.

"What's happening with you Trough?"

Trough turned to the sound of the friendly voice of his sister, Shelly. She was one of the few siblings he had that respected him for who he was and often had pleasant conversations with him when he was at home.

"I don't know" he replied pathetically.

"You've been off your head ever since you talked about how that strange Swimmer girl saved your neck from Barge and his friends"

"I just can't believe what she did for me and she had no reason to do it even when Barge told her that I was a loner she still helped me" Trough gazed dreamily into the distance and smiled foolishly. He was broken out of his trance by his sister's laughing.

"You look like a love struck Flyer" she laughed. "You obviously like her"

Trough rolled her eyes at her. "I'm just glad that she helped me that's all" he said simply.

"Yeah right" said Shelly "Trough…I'm also glad that you found a friend but don't you think you're going to fast?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" said Trough sharply.

"You know full well what I'm talking about brother, you have feelings for this Swimmer" she said "I can see it, you don't seem to think about anything else but her" said Shelly.

"Trough sighed in defeat "Alright you read me well enough sister, I just don't know what to think about her that's all. I mean I like her but I feel that there is more to it than that do you know what I mean?"

Shelly nodded "Trough I just don't want you to push this relationship to hard if she ever comes back, you hardly even know anything about her except that she is a cold time older then you and is here with her mother and does not appear to have a herd, don't you find that a bit suspicious? How do you know if you can trust her?" speculated Shelly.

"I just know Shelly, she did not seem like the type of person who would try to hurt me in any way" said Trough, finally taking a bite out of his leaf but discarding it with an aggravated shake of his head "I will be at the watering hole if you need me, I just need some time alone to get my thoughts in order" said Trough and left before his sister could say anything else.

Trough quickly made his through the shrub, making sure to keep well away from The Trio and any of the more moody adults as he quickly transversed the distance to the watering hole where he sat down by the quite banks and looked into the water. There was not much movement on the surface of the water so he could see his reflection quite clearly. He sighed and stared at his face. "Why would she want me?" he asked. Sure he looked handsome and was a pleasant soul but he was a loner and who would want to hang out with a loner? Not that Trough was not grateful for the Swimmer girl's friendship but he did not understand why she helped him, especially after spending his life in a herd that shunned him for being himself.

He sighed again and muttered under his breath "Wish I knew more about you my friend, my first friend" he said quietly to himself and closed his eyes and envisioned the young Swimmer girl again, her blue eyes, her smooth, warm body and her friendly nature and strange speech pattern. How he wished he could see her again.

"Hello Trough" came a friendly voice from close by. A voice that he recognised and thought that he might not hear again. He immediately looked up and there standing by the bank was the same young Swimmer girl who had so selflessly protected him from Barge's wrath.

His face immediately pricked into as smile as did hers. Trough jumped up and covered the distance between them in a few short bounds while giving a happy call "Your back!" And before he could stop himself he pulled the girl into a tight hug. He was even more surprised when she returned the hug but he quickly disengaged looking awfully embarrassed.

They both took up sitting positions beside the bank. Trough stuttered awkwardly "I-I d-did not expect to see you here" he said quickly regaining his composure.

"Oh my mom said I was allowed to come here today yep, yep, yep" said the young Swimmer girl.

"I'm glad you came" replied Trough "Oh and by the way I didn't catch your name before you left" said Trough in a very interested voice to the Swimmer.

"Well, my name is Ducky yep, yep, yep" she replied in a lively voice.

Trough smiled "Ducky" he said. Yes he liked that name. He looked at Ducky closely and the same question he had been pondering all morning rolled off his tongue. "Why did you help me back there?" he asked slowly, but his voice still contained much curiosity.

Ducky looked a little surprised by the question. "I helped you because they were hurting and you do not deserve to be hurt nope, nope, nope" said Ducky.  
Trough looked down thoughtfully "I don't understand" he said. Ducky gave him a confused look. "I'm a loner why should you like me?" he asked.

"It does not matter to me if you are a loner or not, I like you not because you are good looking or kind, I like you because you are yourself despite what others say about you and that makes you special, that makes you who you are and I like you the way you are" said Ducky. Trough's eyes glinted as her warm words washed over him making him feel much better. "But Trough" said Ducky "You are what you chose to be and I think you are only a loner because you have no one to go to but not with me you aren't, with me you are my friend". She said.

Trough opened his mouth but closed it again, her words rang in his ears and deep down in his heart he knew that she was right, he smiled at his new friend. "Thank you Ducky" he said, pulling Ducky into a gentle hug. It felt like the best moment in Trough's life to him, he finally had a friend who cared for him because he was himself. But unfortunately there moment of peace and tranquillity was not to last.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" said an arrogant voice.

Ducky and Trough broke out of their embrace and sighted Barge and his pals Storm and Whirler come out of the bushes behind them.

Trough glared at them but Barge spoke before he had the chance to tell him to go away. "So the loner is trying to win the affections of a gorgeous Swimmer girl, who is way above him" said Barge.

Ducky blushed at being called gorgeous, it seemed that Trough was not the only Swimmer who fancied her. "Go away Barge, can't you see we are not interested in your antics" said Trough coldly.

Barge ignored him and walked up to Ducky and asked in his usual arrogant voice. "Why don't you came and join our group? The most popular group in the herd, you don't need a pitiful loner to boss you around surely?" asked Barge.

Ducky frowned at him and spoke in a firm voice "I do not want to join your group nope, nope, nope. Trough is my friend and friends stick together" she said defiantly "no matter what".

The Trio cast surprised looks at her, her reaction was not the one they were used to from other girls. "Why can't you leave Trough alone, he is a good Swimmer he is, he is. I don't understand why all your 'friends' stand you if that's what they really are, you are just a bunch of mean bullies you are, you are" said Ducky.

"It's because we are cool and he is not" said Storm firmly "It's far better to hang around cool kids them upstarts like Trough".

"I happen to like Trough, I like him much more then I like you bullies. Trough is kind, friendly and fun and a real friend, a true fried yep, yep, yep" said Ducky in an equally firm voice. "I don't even think you consider the other Swimmers your friends but tools, you should try talking to them and get to know them rather than bossing people around, you should" continued Ducky.

"Why would we lay off?" asked Whirler "we like being bossy and as long as we are the top guys everyone will do what we say, we can get all the girls and look desirable to the boys and the best part is we can beat some sense into anyone who says otherwise".

"You can't get all the girls to like you" said Trough speaking up bravely "you can't get 'her' too" he gestured to Ducky "And frankly I'd say that she has got more brains then any of you or most of the other children in the herd".

Barge smiled mischievously "Thanks for the idea Trough "he said "We'll just have to get this girl to like us and I don't care how we do it, perhaps by getting rid of you". And without the slightest warning Barge rammed Trough in the stomach while Storm and Whirler charged towards Ducky with Barge quickly following behind them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Trough as he tried to get back up but he was too badly winded to walk far.

Ducky thankfully was running from the bullies but they were quickly gaining ground on her then a thought popped into Ducky's head. "Maybe if I cannot outrun then perhaps I could outswim them".

Ducky turned into the water and dived in and quickly started swimming away. She heard the three resounding splashes of the bullies following close behind. She looked behind and saw that she outclassed then greatly. The fitness swimming sessions with Noon had put way more speed and strength into her limbs, more than she ever had before. She glanced behind and saw the Trio left in her wake but still swimming after her, determined to catch her. She also spotted Trough lying winded on the bank. That's when her second idea came. Ducky took a deep breath and dived under the water and swam along the bottom, the water was very murky down here which was very good in Ducky's case if she wanted to ruse them like she was planning. She took a sniff of the water and caught the scent of underwater plants a short distance ahead.  
Having found what she was looking for she surfaced to take another respite. The bullies were still a fair distance away, panting with the effort of swimming this hard. This allowed Ducky to take several deep breaths of the air around her then she yelled out to the bullies in a sing like fashion. "You cannot catch me no, no, no!" she sang loudly.

This certainly did the trick in provoking her adversaries as they started to growl angrily and swim faster. Ducky took her final breath then dived and disappeared beneath the water.

* * *

Barge was startled by just how fast this Swimmer could swim, she completely outran them and they were not slow Swimmers. Gasping for breath and gnarling his teeth viciously he swam after her as hard as he could, his temper was not improved when she sang out to them that they could not catch her. Barge opened his mouth to yell out but coughed as a whole lot of water entered his mouth. He coughed angrily and continued his pursuit, hardly aware of the furious glares made by his companions as they swam towards the Swimmer who had stopped in the water and seemed to be taking several deep breaths.

"Ha! She's pooped out" thought Barge "I'm so going to pummel this smart Alec for insulting me" he thought.

Barge watched as Ducky dived under again. He followed suit along with Storm and Whirler. The water was murky and hence visibility was incredibly difficult, but they had seen where she was heading and swam in that direction, past a collection of underwater plants and into the connecting stream. There pace slowed as they did not find Ducky and the murky water made it to tricky to see so the three boys surfaced.

"Where is that girl!" hissed Storm furiously.

"She can't just disappear" said Barge firmly.

"She hasn't look!" shouted Whirler and pointed to an object disappearing behind the corner of the stream, they could not tell what the object was but it was definitely light green.

"You can't get away from us you dirty little trick star!" yelled Barge and swam downstream along with Storm and Whirler.

* * *

SPLASH!

Ducky surfaced as the bullies rounded the bend and out of sight. She chuckled to herself. The three bullies had fallen for her rouse. She had dived down and camouflaged herself against the underwater plants and after the bullies had past she made for the surface with a handful of the light green plant and let it float downstream so the bullies will think that she headed that way instead of back to the shore where Trough was waiting.

Trough grabbed her hand and helped her out of the water when she arrived back at the bank. "Hurry we should get going, those bullies will be back soon" he said as he led Ducky into the bushes and ran until they found themselves in a small clearing near the main stream.

There they settled down panting with exhaustion from running from the watering hole. They both collapsed onto the ground, their backs on the ground and there bellies facing skyward. Ducky looked up at the sky, she saw the sky puffies litter the blue background that was the sky. And let out a sigh of content as she saw a cloud that resembled a Spiketail. Ducky felt a tear fall down her cheek as she thought of Spike. How she missed him, she even missed his constant snoring at nights and she especially missed his constant companionship. He was her brother after all and Ducky was sure that he missed her as much as she missed him. Ducky sniffed solemnly.

Trough noticed this, he also noticed the tear run down Ducky's cheek as she gazed up the sky. "What do you see?" he asked quietly.

Ducky knew that he was inquiring what shape she saw in the sky puffies, so she replied quietly "My brother"

"Oh" was all Trough could say as he had no context for what Ducky was thinking.

"I miss him I do, I do" she said.

"Where is your brother?" asked Trough cautiously, he did not want to push Ducky in any way.

"He is at home with the rest of my family and friends he is, he is" replied Ducky in a saddened voice as she thought back to her wonderful home in the Great Valley and the joyful life she had lived there.

"Where is home?" asked Trough, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The Great Valley"

Trough raised and stared at Ducky open mouthed. "You live in The Great Valley" he asked in astonishment.

Ducky nodded "mmm hmmm" she said.

"Whoa" said Trough "I'm going there after the cold time" The effect of this statement on Ducky was surprising to Trough. Ducky swayed as if in a daze and gasped at him, but there was something in her eyes, something that indicated pain. Ducky looked away and took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes sadly, appearing to fall into a state of melancholy. Ducky had almost forgotten that Trough was going to the Great Valley but she knew that there time there might be awfully brief if she failed the Trial.

Trough did not know that he had reminded Ducky of The Trial of Destiny but he could tell that she was upset, so he rubbed his body up against hers and held her in his warm embrace. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way" he said in a soft, apologetic voice.

Ducky shook her head sadly "It is not your fault Trough no, no, no"

"What happened?" he asked "Why are you all the way out here if your home is in The Great Valley?"

Ducky looked a little worried, she was not up to lying to Trough but she also could not break her promise to her mother "I-I cannot tell you Trough oh no, no, no"

"Why" asked Trough in surprise "Is it a secret or something, if it is I'm sure I can keep it"

Ducky shook her head sadly "I made a promise" she said.

"To who"

My mommy. It is a promise I cannot break, that I will not break yep, yep, yep"

"What was your promise?" asked Trough inquisitively, hoping to get a clue from Ducky.

I cannot even tell you what promise I made Trough, but you should know that I am going through a hard time at this moment I am, I am"

"I'm sorry" said Trough, putting a hand around Ducky's shoulders in support.

Ducky sniffed and stood up "Maybe I should go" she said. Trough got up quickly with an alarmed look in his face but before he could a word of protest or apology another voice interrupted him.

"Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere you filthy little brat!" said the voice fiercely.

Trough looked turned towards the sound and barely had time to jump to the side in order to avoid the talons of the grey Sharptooth Flyer bearing down upon them. Ducky was not as lucky as the Flyer snatched her up in his talons and gagged her with his toe in order to stop her screaming. Ducky struggled but no matter what she tried, she could not escape from Sierra's grip.

"LET HER GO!" shouted Trough at the top of his lungs a furious rage coming over him as he watched the Flyer tighten his grip on Ducky's small body, making breathing difficult for her.

"Or what?" said the Flyer which Ducky recognised as Sierra.

"I'll get you! If you so much as scratch her then you'll be VERY SORRY!" Trough shouted. He jumped up at Sierra but the crazy flyer hovered just out of his reach and laughed at Trough's pathetic attempts to reach him.

"So" he said "does this count as a scratch?"

Sierra twisted Ducky's right leg until a mild crack was heard that caused Ducky to scream loudly in pain, it was audible even though her mouth was gagged.  
Trough looked horrified at watching this happen to Ducky and at the same time he felt his blood boil in anger so he picked up a nearby stone and threw it at Sierra but the Flyer dodged it and said mockingly "How does it feel watching this little brat suffer?" he laughed.

"You filthy monster!" yelled Trough in helpless fury as he watched from the ground, he could not bear to see Ducky in pain and after what she did for him he felt it was only right for him to return the favour.

Unfortunately Sierra had his own plans for Trough, he looked down at Ducky and said in a deadly whisper "You like this Swimmer?" he asked. Ducky struggled harder and tried to yell a warning to Trough but she could not pronounce a syllable with her mouth gagged. Sierra watched her and gave her an evil smile. "Well say goodbye to your friend" he said viscously.

Ducky looked horrified as she realised what Sierra was going to do and bit down hard on his toe causing Sierra to take the toe out of her mouth.

"RUN TROUGH, RUN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before Sierra kicked her with his free foot leaving her dazed.

Having dealt with Ducky, Sierra swooped down toward Trough who dived to the side just in time to avoid Sierra's attack. Sierra turned again and this time he had Trough cornered by a tree, he dived at him with his jaws wide open for the kill. "You're MINE!" he shouted.

"Not yet!" cried a voice.

THUD!

"AHHHHH!"

CRASH!

Sierra smashed into the ground face first and tumbled. Ducky fell out of his grip and he came to a stop feeling dazed. He turned his head and saw two Swimmers, one old brown and one blue were standing in between him and the children, they looked livid.

"Leave them alone you son of Sharptooth" yelled Bluey fiercely.

Sierra righted himself and with a furious chain of curses muttered under his breath, took off and left the Swimmers as he knew that it would be foolhardy to risk a fight against two adults. As he flew away he turned to Ducky and yelled at her "You haven't seen the last of me you little brat, I'll get you soon!" Sierra then departed on swift wings.

"Bluey" said Trough in relief "You arrived at the right time that crazy Flyer attacked us and tried to eat me!"

"Yeah" agreed Bluey. "Good thing we got here when we did" she said.

"We heard the commotion and screams so we came to see what on earth was going on" said Bluey's mother.

"Thank you" Trough said gratefully but he was cut off from saying more by a pain full wail behind him. Trough scolded himself for forgetting that Ducky was hurt, he turned around and ran to where Ducky lay prone on the ground. Tears fell from her eyes and her right leg was twisted at an awkward angle.

"Are you okay Ducky?" asked Trough in a worried voice.

"My leg" sobbed Ducky, holding her trembling hands onto her right leg.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Bluey's mother as she saw Ducky in pain and settled herself down next to her and gently took her up in her arms. Ducky grimaced with pain as she touched her leg and held on to the Swimmer's hands tightly.

"This is Ducky" said Trough to the two adults "She's the Swimmer I told you about"

The two Swimmers nodded and then focused their attention on Ducky. "You'll be okay little one" said Bluey softly, holding out a finger for Ducky to hold while her mother examined her.

After a short examination of Ducky's leg Bluey's mother announced "Her leg not broken but it is dislocated" she said "Thankfully I can get it relocated" she added at seeing Trough's shocked expression.

"Now, little one" she said to Ducky "This will hurt but it will get your leg back into place"

Ducky nodded, though she was not looking forward to the prospect of feeling more pain. "Hold on to me Ducky" said Bluey. Ducky closed her hands around the finger that the blue coloured Swimmer offered and braced herself for the pain.

"Okay, ready?" asked Bluey's mother.

"Ready" said Ducky quietly.

CRACK!

Ducky gave a yell of pain as her leg realigned and held on tightly to Bluey's finger. But thankfully the pain did not last long and she was able to move her leg again.

"Thank you" said Ducky to the two Swimmers.

"You'll be okay but you should stay off that leg for a while dear" said Bluey's mother.

Ducky nodded. "But how will I get back to my mom?" she asked.

"We'll take you" said Bluey to which her mother nodded.

"I'll come too" said Trough eagerly.

"Oh no Trough, not this time" said Bluey firmly.

"But I want to come" insisted Trough.

"No Trough" repeated Bluey. "I don't want to risk another attack by that Flyer, you go on off home where it is safe".

"Oh come on" said Trough in an agitated voice.

"No, go on you, we will be back soon" said Bluey's mother as she passed Ducky to her daughter and gave Trough a gentle nudge with her beak until Trough reluctantly left the clearing.

"Okay Ducky" said Bluey in a friendly voice. "Show us where your mother is"

Ducky nodded and began guiding them back toward the cave. She did not have to tell them twice about where they had to go as Bluey's mother was familiar with the terrain to a certain extent though not as familiar as Cyrest. But she still made swift progress to the cave. Finally as the came to the shore Ducky spotted her mother eating some tree stars behind a few trees near the cliff.

"That's my mom" she said pointing in her direction. The two Swimmer walked over to Sura.

Bluey's mother called in a kind, non-hostile voice "Hello there"

Sura looked up from her meal. "Hello, who's there" she responded in the same caring voice.

"Friends, we have your daughter with us" said Bluey.

"Ducky!?" explained Sura in shock.

"Yes mama I am here, I am" said Ducky.

There was a flurry of movement behind the trees as Sura emerged from the trees and caught sight of Ducky.

She advanced forward quickly but was suddenly stopped.

"Sura?" said Bluey staring at Sura with her mouth open in shock as if she had just seen a ghost. Sura froze and looked at Bluey and a look of pure astonishment emanated from her face. She walked forward slowly until she was a few paces away from the two Swimmers who were gave gazing at her with shocked expressions.

She looked at the blue Swimmer and asked in an uncertain voice "Bluey?"

Bluey nodded a smile appearing on her face as Sura turned to look at the other Swimmer with an expression of radiant joy on her face and to Ducky's astonishment Sura gave a happy cry and ran into the older Swimmer's embrace.

"Oh Sura" said the old Swimmer as she embraced Sura in a loving hug.

"Oh mother" replied Sura from within her embrace.

Ducky opened her mouth in astonishment and stared at the old Swimmer whom Sura just called 'mother'. Could it really be true? She did not need much confirmation after an explanation from the older Swimmer.

"Oh my beautiful daughter, I never thought I would see you again" she said.

"Mama?" asked Ducky looking between the Swimmers.

Sura looked at her with a smile. "Ducky" she said in a loving voice "I would like you to meet my sister, your Aunt Bluey and my mother, your grandmother"

* * *

**The Great Valley, Earlier In the Day.**

Ariel was taking her morning flight around the Valley as she did every day, it was her way of waking up from her night's slumber. She took in a deep breath of the cool morning air and let the refreshing breeze carry her thoughts away as she was bathed in golden light from The Bright Circle. "Now this is how to relax" she thought as she glided effortlessly through the air above The Great Valley. Looking down upon the magnificent sight that was The Great Valley she could see almost every resident. She could see Mr Threehorn just stirring from his nest, she could see Grandma and Grandpa Longneck waking Littlefoot and Ali before going to wake the younger of Sura's children.

Ariel chuckled to herself "Those two" she said, Littlefoot and Ali were getting along fluently with each time, she would not be surprised if they ended up as mates one day. She glided over the river, flapping now and again to retain her altitude but mostly she glided. She spotted a few Clubtails drinking from the stream and Mrs Mia waking up her children, but her eye could not help but catch on the Swimmer's nest. She saw Merri sleeping beside the nest of eggs that Sura had laid before she left, the children were resting alongside their father's bulk. The most notable think about this family was Spike the Spiketail sleeping with the Swimmers.

"He could not have ended up with a better family" thought Ariel to herself. She looked at Ruphus, he was awake but not active and his eyes appeared to be resting on an empty area of the nest. Ariel sighed inwards. She knew well why Ruphus was acting like this. Having been told that Sura was dead by Sierra still affected the mournful Swimmer. Ariel could imagine how he was feeling, he did not know whether Sura was alive but he could not leave The Valley, which left him feeling helpless and depressed for the past few days.

Ariel shook her head as she aligned herself in the direction of her nest and headed for home. She could not bear to think of Sura, she was a great friend to her and the two would often have friendly conversations about the children and other day to day affairs, Sura's children were also a jubilant and happy lot particularly Ducky but that had all changed as soon as Sculra chose Ducky to take The Trial of Destiny.

Ariel could not help but feel a pang of anger at that Swimmer for causing all this trouble but she was utterly helpless in working matters in the Swimmer herd. Feeling unsatisfied with her morning flight but wide awake she flew back to her nest but as she approached she got a tremendous surprise.

At the side of the nest watching the sleeping children was an orange adult male Flyer with a tall crest. Ariel recognised her brother Pterano immediately and dived down to meet him, her mind buzzing with questions but at the forefront of them was the question "What is Pterano doing here?"

Pterano saw Ariel coming and made room for her to land beside him.

"Pterano?" said Arial in astonishment when she touched down and looked at her brother.

"Hello my dear sister" replied Pterano in a lively voice as he went up to her and pulled her into an enveloping hug of his massive wings. Ariel stuttered in astonishment at her brother behaviour but she did remember that it had been three cold times since they last saw each other.

"Pterano what are you doing here" she asked after disengaging from her brother. She could not understand why Pterano was back before serving his sentence, if the other grown-ups knew about this then he would be chased out.

"I'm not going to be here long dear" said Pterano "I'm just here to pass on a message".

"Message?" asked Ariel in surprise "What message?"

"A message from one of the Valley residents that I happened across a few days ago in The Mysterious Beyond"

"Who?"

"The Swimmer, what was her name" said Pterano "Ducky's mother…."

"Sura!" shouted Ariel in astonishment and joy. Pterano however was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "You're not making this up are you" asked Ariel in a stern voice.

"I am not making this up" replied Pterano "and yes, Sura, that was her name" he said.

"Is she okay?" asked Ariel eagerly. Pterano looked at his sister's anxious features.

"She's fine, why?" he asked curiously.

Ariel took a deep breath and said "That foul Flyer Sierra turned up a few days ago"

"What!?" exclaimed Pterano.

"He said that Sura was dead" she said.

Pterano looked very angry "That cursed Flyer" he hissed under his breath.

"So Sura is alive?"

"Yes"

Ariel let out a joyful screech that succeeded in waking up her children.

"She said that they reached the Big Water and that Cyrest is training Ducky now…and that Ducky is well on her way to mastering the wisdoms".

Now it was Ariel's turn to hug Pterano as she was overjoyed to hear the good news.

"Pterano!" cried a voice behind them and they turned to see Petrie fly out to meet them followed by his other siblings as they all embraced her uncle.

"I need to tell the rest of the Valley" said Pterano to Ariel.

"But what about your sentence?" asked Ariel in concern as Pterano was smothered by all of her children.

"I have proof from Sura that she sent me here and that it is Sura I talked too, she told me something that only her mate would know, even Mr Threehorn cannot deny that".

Ariel nodded "He's changed" she thought, she knew Pterano and he never used to be so considerate. "I'll get everyone together" she said and took off but before she flew off she called down to Pterano "It's good to see you again brother".

"And you" replied Pterano as Ariel flew off.

"Oh Uncle me sooooo happy you back" said Petrie while doing a few loop the loops.

"And I'm happy to see you too Petrie, all of you"

"But why you back?" asked Petrie in confusion.

"I'm just here to pass on a message Petrie but that does not mean I can't be with you for a little while" said Pterano as he finally caught up with his nieces and nephews.

* * *

Ruphus walked slowly toward the Stone Circle, his mind was still in turmoil over Sura's supposed death hence he hardly felt like attending a meeting but Ariel had been very specific when she said that he had to be there, she appeared to be in a good mood, something that Ruphus did not share. Nevertheless he quietly took up his spot at the meeting.

Ariel started the meeting with a very booming voice "Morning everyone, I have called this meeting because we have received a very important message from The Mysterious Beyond that concerns us."

There was a little curious murmuring throughout the crowd of adults at this. Ruphus however was hardly moved.

"So here is our messenger" said Ariel in a nervous voice.

It was at that moment that Pterano landed in the middle of the Stone Circle and as expected Mr Threehorn did not take to Pterano's appearance very well.  
"What is he doing here!" he shouted at Ariel but it was Pterano who responded.

"I'm the messenger"

"Pah!" hissed Mr Threehorn, stomping on the ground furiously "like we would believe anything you say".

"Mr Threehorn please, calm down" said Grandpa Longneck lets at least hear what he has to say". Mr Threehorn looked livid but he stayed in place.

"Very well Pterano go ahead, state your message" said Grandpa Longneck.

"First I need to know if Mr Swimmer is here" said Pterano.

Ruphus looked at the Flyer cautiously "I'm here Pterano, what do you want to say?"

"My message is directly for you from Sura-"

"SURA!" yelled Ruphus, practically jumping to attention, all weariness forgotten.

"Yes and I know about what Sierra told you thanks to my sister but I'm here to tell you that Sura is alive and well and that Ducky is mastering the wisdoms under Cyrest's guidance" said Pterano.

The meeting basically exploded into happy shouts as the residents rejoiced at the news that Sura was not dead. Unfortunately for Pterano was that Mr Threehorn was not convinced. "Hold on here, your banished Pterano so give us one good reason to trust you"

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that" replied Pterano "Because I have proof that it was Sura I talked to in The Mysterious Beyond. I was told a story only her mate would know, the story of how they met".

"Fine" said Ruphus "give me your proof and for all our sakes I hope it is sufficient". However after Pterano told him of how he saved Sura from the whirlpool when they first met with perfect detail and accuracy, all his doubt was washed away from his mind "Sura is alive" he announced to the meeting. "The Story Pterano says is true and only me, Sura and Merri know of it".

Even Mr Threehorn could not deny the evidence presented but he was still not in a good mood mainly due to Pterano's return.

"So she's okay?" asked Ruphus.

"Yes…but"

Everyone looked at Pterano in concern. "She looked very different then when I last saw her, her whole body was covered in scars, a laceration of the leg, a bite to the back and shoulder and a belly puncture with the biggest scar appearing to be a large cut on the throat".

Everyone looked worried. "So that Flyer was telling the truth about Sura's injuries" said Ruphus. He felt shocked that Sura had indeed survived such an ordeal as such injuries were usually fatal.

"She is just fine though, the scars have healed and she appears perfectly okay" reassured Pterano.

Ruphus nodded, although he still wished that he could have been there to protect Sura and Ducky from the danger that they obviously encountered on their journey, but at least Sura was okay and Ducky was getting the training she needed.

"Thank you Pterano" he said "I must go now, Merri has to know this news" And with that Ruphus left the meeting at a brisk pace in order to tell Merri the good news.

"Now get out of here Pterano" said Mr Threehorn but he was given a firm glare by Grandpa Longneck.

"Actually Pterano you may stay in the Valley for the week, I'm sure that you  
want to catch up with your family" he said respectfully.

"Thank you Mr Longneck" said Pterano in a grateful voice and went to join Ariel.

Mr Threehorn did not look very happy as he left the Stone Circle when the meeting disbanded but even if he didn't admit it, he was still glad that Sura was alright but none of the grown-ups knew that Littlefoot and Ali had heard what Sierra had said when he came and had not yet been informed of her survival and the news of Sura's survival was only being spread around the other adults and not the children.


	41. A Family Reunion

**Chapter 41: Family Reunion **

"You are m-m…my…Grandma?" asked Ducky, the astonishment present in her voice as she looked up at the old Swimmer smiling down at her. She nodded once. Ducky turned her head to Bluey "And are you really my Aunty?" she inquired to Bluey who also nodded, she like her mother also had a wide smile on her face.

The words just died in Bluey's throat as she tried to address the situation. It had been quite a large shock to see her older sister again butt to find out that she was also an aunt and that Ducky was her niece had left her utterly speechless, the situation was just so unprecedented and unexpected that Bluey just burst into open, uncontrollable laughter which was joined in but the over adults but it left Ducky looking awfully confused.

All she had done was asked a simple question and instead received laughter as the answer. Bluey regained a sense of control over herself and turned to Ducky "I'm indeed your aunt little one and this is indeed your Grandma," she gestured to the older Swimmer beside her.

Ducky felt a smile come on her face as she accepted the absurdity of the situation, she gave happy laugh as she joined in the grown-ups mirth. Ducky's laughter was cut off as she was nuzzled by her Grandma and Aunt. Bluey tickled Ducky with her fingers after she disengaged like she would with a hatchling, Ducky laughed as Bluey tickled her belly. Bluey nuzzled her again and this time Ducky returned her nuzzle by hugging her beak.

Bluey broke off and smiled lovingly at Ducky as she smiled back from within her embrace. Sura approached them with a smile on her face and grabbed Bluey in a strangling but loving hug. "Oh my dear sister it's been to long" she said before she broke off from the contact.

"Too right Sura," said Bluey "It's good to see you again dear".

"And it's good to see that you have a daughter" added Grandma Swimmer.

Sura smiled broadly at her mother "One of sixteen she said proudly and that's not including my third clutch of eggs" she said.

Both Swimmers opened their mouths with astonishment. "Oh Sura, I'm so proud of you" said Grandma Swimmer as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Why don't we go and meet your other little ones Sura?" asked Bluey.

But Sura shook her head slowly "I'm afraid not Bluey" said Sura. Both Swimmers gave her confused looks.

"My brothers and sisters are all at home in The Great Valley" said Ducky solemnly.

"The Great Valley?" asked Grandma Swimmer in surprise "You live in The Great Valley?" she inquired to witch Sura nodded.

"What are you doing out here all alone then?" asked Bluey.

Sura sighed and gestured with her head in the direction of the cave. "That will take a bit of explaining, come we'll talk back at the nest" she said. The two Swimmers nodded and followed Sura back towards the cave.

Ducky was still in Bluey's arms which she found rather enjoyable at the present but the sheer torrent of questions and coupled with the feelings of curiosity and confusion she quickly felt herself getting uncomfortable. She looked from her aunt to her grandma in confusion. She never knew that she had another aunt and she had never met her grandma nor had her mother ever even spoken of them during her time in The Great Valley. It did not surprise her in a way because she knew that Swimmer's tended to have a lot of children so there was bound to be some aunts and uncles that she had never met before and her mother had to have a mother of her own and that made perfect sense but she was also very curious. "Why weren't they there when I hatched? Why did my mom never talk about them before? What are they doing here?" Her questions seemed endless and she was no closer than she was to finding the answers then she was as close to The Great Valley at the present moment.

Ducky did in a way feel comforted, she believed what her mother had said without a doubt. The physical features shared between her aunt, mother and grandma were all very close. There only difference was age and skin colour. They also appeared to have similar personality traits. "The Swimmers in my family must all be very kind yep, yep, yep" thought Ducky as she thought of how these three adults all showed the same kindness that was present in herself.

The small company of Swimmers arrived at the cave, Cyrest was basking outside the cave in the sun as he often did when he had the time and with Sura and Ducky absent and Jane taking a nap he chose to have some down time of his own with Jane curled up beside his belly and sleeping soundly. He turned his head when he heard the sound of footsteps heading in his direction and not just one set but multiple. His body tensed itself in either preparation for fight or flight and he put his hand protectively around Jane but he quickly realised that he had just worried himself for no reason when he saw Sura come into sight but his relief turned to surprise when he saw two other adult females walking behind her, one as old as himself and the other who appeared slightly younger then Sura and had an odd light blue colour and she was carrying Ducky in her arms.

"What's going on here?" he asked Sura in an aggravated voice "I don't recall saying that you can invite just anyone here Sura,"

"Good thing I did not bring just 'anyone' as you put it Cyrest" said Sura "This is Bluey" she gestured to the light blue Swimmer "and she's my younger sister".  
Cyrest blinked in surprise at Sura's explanation "and this is my mother" Sura gestured to the older Swimmer beside her. "And this is Cyrest" introduced Sura "and if you're wondering he is not my mate" She added firmly.

Cyrest rolled his eyes. "I never thought he was dear, anyway he's too old for you" said Grandma Swimmer.

"You got that right" said Cyrest "But how in the blazes did you meet up with them?" he asked.

"We migrated here with the Swimmer herd" said Bluey.

"And how did you come across Ducky?" asked Sura, realising that she had forgotten to ask why they had brought Ducky to her.

"Well Sura," said Bluey "we first heard of her from Trough. "Sura nodded. "But when we found them together earlier today they were in trouble".

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Sura in a worried voice.

"Well a scarred grey Sharptooth Flyer with lots of old burns on his body was trying to abduct Ducky and kill Trough we saved them but the foul Flyer had dislocated Ducky's right leg "said Bluey in a grim tone but quickly finished when she say the worried look on Sura's face as she strocked her little one" but mom put that right and then Ducky led us to you and here we are".

Sura was still gaping in horror. "At least you're okay" she whispered to Ducky. I should never have let Ducky go, she could have been eaten for all she knew  
and what's worse she had a sickening feeling in her stomach that the Flyer was one of Sculra's agents and if he was here then that could only mean one thing. "She knows" she said, her fear rising rapidly, Sura looked from side to side as if she feared she was being watched.

"Who knows?" asked her mother curiously, though she also looked worried at her daughter's swift in behaviour and walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Sura seemed to be breathing very shallow. "What's the matter dear?" she asked with concern.

"Sculra knows what I'm doing with Ducky, I'm sure of it, I'm sure she sent that Flyer to take Ducky" she said with fear.

"Are you sure Sura?" asked Cyrest, sounding apprehensive" It could have been just any old Flyer, what makes you think it was working for Sculra?"

"It was not just any Flyer no, no, no" said Ducky. Everyone looked at here curiosly "He was one of the Flyers who helped kidnap me, he was with Pterano then, he always hated me he does, he does" she said in fear.

"There's no doubt now" said Sura "Sculra was behind this I'm sure of it"

Grandma Swimmer cleared her throat loudly "Well when you remember that we are also here, perhaps you can tell us what in earth is going on?" she asked.

Sura nodded. "Of course mother, but let's sit down it's a long tale" she said.  
The three Swimmers made themselves comfortable as Sura began her story. Ducky sat down by Bluey's belly and listened to her mother.

"You see the reason Ducky and I are out here is because she was chosen to take The Trial of Destiny" said Sura. She sighed as the expected gasps and looks of horror were directed at Ducky.

"Oh Ducky" said Bluey in pain, she wrapped her hand and tail around her protectively.

"Are you serious?" said Grandma Swimmer "Is Ducky really supposed to take that Trial?" she asked. The two Swimmers were just horrified they had only recently met Ducky but already she had already made her mark on them by helping Trough and she struck them as a very kind, friendly Swimmer. It had been a wonderful shock to see Sura again and find out that Ducky was family to them but now a sense of terrible foreboding descended upon them.

"I'm afraid so," said Sura "When we were in the Valley I tried to teach Ducky the Swimmer Wisdoms and my mate tried to stop The Trial from taking place but we both failed so I came out here with Ducky to enlist Cyrest's help in training her in the wisdoms because he has survived the Trial" She explained her sister and mother stared at her as if she was the only thing that existed. "And Sculra is the high elder but she is evil, it was she who selected Ducky to take the Trial, she has also threatened to kill her if we refused and to smash my third clutch of eggs and she took it up to a whole new level when she attacked my little Ducky at my own nest, she is just evil" said Sura.

Bluey and Grandma Swimmer were both glaring now, by the sounds of Sculra was a nasty fiend. "How dare she!" hissed Grandma.

"How could she do this to you two, why would she do it?" asked Bluey.

"Because of me" said Sura in remorse. Cyrest, Bluey and Grandma all looked at her attentively. "You see I'm also in charge of the Swimmer herd in The Great Valley and not just Sculra"

"You're a herd leader?" asked her mother in startled delight. Sura nodded and her mother gave her a friendly nuzzle "I'm so proud of you" she said happily before she broke off. Sura smiled brightly and a small tear ran down her eye but she brushed it away and continued with her story.

"Anyway, Sculra does not like how I run the herd and she generally hates me because I took the mate she wanted and because of the fact that I abandoned many of our darker traditions" The three Swimmers nodded their approval. "But she especially does not like Spike."

"Spike?" asked her mother.

"Spike is a Spiketail and my adopted son" said Sura.

Her mother nodded though she was clearly surprised, but that surprise quickly turned to understanding. "And she does not like you because you took him in?" she asked.

"Yes, but Spike is a son to me and a brother to Ducky and my other children and he has no family but us" explained Sura quickly, apparently worried that her mother did not approve but her mother put a reassuring hand on her back and nodded "You did the right thing dear"

Sura looked a relieved and finished off her story. "And that is why Sculra chose Ducky, she doesn't mean for her to survive, it is all to torture me and my family for not complying with her" she said sadly, looking down at the ground as she sobbed.

"I can't lose my little Ducky, I just can't lose you dear" said to her sister and mother then to Ducky. "But this stupid trial…I hate it, it's just cruel and Sculra is just evil to do this to my little Ducky" sobbed Sura" and I'm so scared for her,"

Bluey and Grandma both went to lay down beside either side of Sura and tried to comfort her in her moment of need. Ducky meanwhile stared at her mother in shock, she had not realised how badly her mother had been affected by all this madness but her love for her was still on display and just as strong as ever, Ducky now knew in her heart how much her mother cared for her and the rest of her family and that she would protect her no matter if it cost her mother her own life.

Ducky walked slowly up to her mother, her leg still hurt a little but not enough to stop her from walking, she ended up hugging her mother's beak and saying softly "I will be okay mama and so will everyone else yep, yep, yep"

Sura gently nuzzled Ducky and said in a soft voice "Your right dear, we will all get through this okay". Sura raised herself onto her haunches and gazed at Bluey and her mother. "So how have you two been?" she asked.

"Hey, that's what I was going to say!" said Bluey "You've already started on your story so tell us about your home and how your life has been since we last spoke long ago".

Sura chuckled at her sister "Alright" she said and spent the better part of an hour talking about her home in the Valley, describing her children and mate and when she mentioned Merri her mother laughed "I should have known Merri was with you, you two are almost inseparable".

Sura continued talking about The Great Valley and all its various residents and places of interest. When Bluey inquired about Ducky's life, Sura gave her details of her hatching and how she had grown up so far and of her various adventures which left everyone apart from Ducky and Sura staring wide eyed at them, especially after how Ducky told them of how she and her friends defeated The Great Sharptooth and about raising Chomper.

After the initial shock there were a few objections about Ducky being friends with a Sharptooth. "I never would have believed in a million cold times that leaf eaters and Sharpteeth could successfully get along without killing each other, even less that we could possibly friends and even less that the one who actually does befriend a Sharptooth is my own Granddaughter" stated Grandma Swimmer who looked at Sura and said "She's even worse then you in terms of adventurous spirit".

This caused Sura to laugh in response. "You're not wrong there mom, but at least Ducky has great friends and I know that they would risk their lives for her" she said.

"Yep, yep, yep" agreed Ducky.

"I suppose I have said all I have to say," said Sura "So now you can tell me what you two have been doing these last few cold times" she asked with curiosity.

"Well apart from all the rest of our siblings either leaving to make their own way or else dead by some other means not much is new" said Bluey.

"We have not heard from any of your other siblings Sura, they've all left a long time ago, about two clod times after you left dear" said Grandma Swimmer.

"There has got to be some other things that you have done?" inquired Sura.

"Well" said Bluey nervously.

"Your father has made his journey to The Great Beyond Sura" said Grandma quietly.

Sura stumbled as if she had tripped and started breathing awfully fast. "You mean-" she said in horror. She could not finish off the sentence.

"Yes dear" said Grandma Swimmer, walking other and putting a comforting hand on Sura's shoulder but her daughter bowed her head and sniffed as her tears started to fall. "Come here dear" said her mother as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and gently nuzzled her in a comforting fashion. Sura held onto her mother tightly and let out a few chocked sobs.

"How?" she asked in pain.

"He caught a breathing disease and that coupled with his old age claimed his life before we could find a cure" said Bluey. "He said that he was sorry for what he had said when you left Sura, he regretted it deeply".

Sura closed her eyes tightly and after a short silence she spoke sadly "I never got the chance to say sorry to him, I should never have said those things" she said. "I miss him, I missed you two as well" she said.

"Well Sura I thank you for dampening my day with your tears and past really thank you, I mean it was a nice sunny day before you're mother here told us about your father's death" said Cyrest. This earned glares from Grandma Swimmer and Bluey however Sura knew Cyrest was only joking. She could hear the sarcasm in his voice but it was also coupled with agitation and a bit of understanding.

Sura sniffed "Well I believe Cyrest is right about leaving such subjects behind" said Sura to which the others nodded.

"I am happy to see you again dear," said Grandma Swimmer "but we must go, we don't want the herd to get worried about us do we".

Sura nodded. "But promise you'll visit" she added.

"Of course we will," said Bluey happily "and we might take Trough with us Ducky so you can play with him as it seems there are no other children for you to play with here".

"Oh I would like that yep, yep, yep" said Ducky in excitement "But I am not alone no, no, no. I have Jane with me I do, I do".

"Jane?" asked Bluey.

"My niece" said Cyrest, raising his tail and showing the sleeping Jane to everyone.

"Awwww," said Bluey "she looks like such a lovely little one".

"She is indeed" agreed Cyrest with a gentle glance at his niece.

"Well, see you later Sura, Ducky, Cyrest," said Grandma Swimmer as she turned to leave "We'll visit soon dear and good luck Ducky it was wonderful to meet you dear"

Ducky smiled "Thank you Grandma" she said softly.

"See ya" called Bluey as she and her mother disappeared out of sight.  
There was a long silence after they left, nothing could be heard but the sound of waves striking the shore.

Finally Cyrest broke the silence "Well that's something that you don't see every day".Sura and Ducky chuckled but they were still shocked about meeting Bluey and Grandma Swimmer.

* * *

**Later At Night **

Sura stood on the rocky shore under the full moon and looked out to sea. Cyrest and Jane were already asleep but she just could close her eyes for even a few seconds, such was the turmoil of her mind. So Sura abandoned trying to get to sleep and raising carefully so as not to wake Ducky, she walked out of the cave and onto the rocky shore near the cave. She sat on her haunches and stared out into the distance as if she was trying to spot an elusive star in the distance. However Sura was just trying to relax and get the events of the day out of her head but no matter how hard to just sit back and let the cool salty air calm her it never worked. Seeing Bluey and especially her mother again after so long was a hell of a shock for her.

Bluey was one of her friendliest siblings but her life had been hard with the constant bullying when she was a kid at that time Sura was around Ducky's age and preparing for her Trials but Bluey was at least three years younger than herself and had been contemplating suicide because of all the pain she had to endure because of her colour, which everyone found to unusual to be a blessing and teased her about it. Sura saw how hard Bluey was suffering and had gone to comfort her on the issue, she still remembered that conversation from long ago.

* * *

"I don't belong here," said Bluey in tears "I just want it to stop, it's just too much"

"You can't end it like this Bluey" said Sura in alarm. She put her arms around her sister and held her close.

"Why shouldn't I Sura?" questioned Bluey. "No one wants me, NO ONE NEEDS ME!" she yelled out the last part in suppressed rage but her pain was evident in her voice and demeanour, tears were streaming down her eyes.

"That's not true, you still have your family,"

Bluey looked hard at Sura "I'm not so sure Sura, I see how they look at me, like I'm a stranger and they are always act uneasy when I'm around them" she said calmly.

"Not me, not Merri and certainly not mom and dad, we care for you" said Sura.

"You don't know what it's like Sura, you've never been bullied like this you have had no trouble in your life, you've never felt like I have nor has anyone of our siblings" retorted Bluey.

"That's not true Bluey, I have felt the way you have after I lost Bright and Clover, you were too young to remember, you were just a hatchling but I led Bright and Clover to their deaths at the sinking sands and I blamed myself for the whole incident" Sura saw Bluey watching a look of shock on her face having never really been told this particular tale. "I wished I was dead after that, I wished I could take back my actions and I wished to end it"

Bluey hesitated then asked "What stopped you?"

Sura looked hard at her sister "I just couldn't do it Bluey". Sura saw a look of confuse spread across her sisters face "I guess my heart was telling me that it was not my time but in the end I realised that it was the earthshake and the belly dragger that was responsible for their deaths and that it was not me who actually made the killing blows but I knew I was at fault and I swore to myself then that I would never let such an event occur and that really helped through it. I may not have gone through the same hardships that you have Bluey but I still want to help you, I don't want you to go nor does mom or dad" said Sura.  
Bluey looked down. "I promise you," continued Sura that I will never allow anyone to hurt you when I'm around"

Bluey looked up at her sister "You would do that for me?" she asked.

"You're my sister and I love you, I don't want you to go Bluey" said Sura softly and pulled her sister into a loving hug "I will always be there for you, to help you through your hardships" she said as she disengaged.

Bluey looked at Sura and smiled. "Always?"

"Always"

"Thank you Sura" said Bluey, she felt much better now, she felt wanted, this drove away her depressing suicidal thoughts and it was replaced with the warm feeling of love that her sister had given her and like what Sura had once done Bluey vowed to herself to never ever, no matter what let these thoughts take her down again.

* * *

Sura sighed as she remembered that day in her childhood. She then thought about her mother, her loving mother, how she had missed her during her long absence. She was the first to leave the nest out of any of her siblings at her age but it was not with her father's blessing. Sura felt a few tears fall down her eyes when she thought of her father.

She never had the chance to reconcile with her father after she left having never seen or even heard from again at least till today and the revelation that she never could forgive him tormented her but at least he had forgiven her. "Oh father," she said out into the night sky "I'm so sorry I ever said those things, I'm sorry for leaving you" Sura put her hands into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes.

"Mama?" came the soft voice of Ducky from behind her.

Sura did not turn but asked in a calm voice "shouldn't you be asleep dear?"

Ducky did not answer but instead she walked slowly up to her mother until she was sitting right next to her, she could see the silver tears falling down her mother's cheeks. "What is wrong mama?" she inquired in concern but she kept her voice calm and comforting.

Sura closed her eyes and opened them again and this time she looked at Ducky, her daughter's expression showed how worried she was about her. "It was about earlier today when you brought your grandma and aunt here" she said.

Ducky looked confused "I do not understand, why that should make you sad? You were happy then you were, you were" she said.

"It's not that" said Sura a little harsher then usually talked. She looked at Ducky and saw the hurtful expression on her face "Oh, I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to yell at you" putting a hand on Ducky's back and lifted her gently onto her lap.

"Then what is it?" asked Ducky in a slow concerned voice.

Sura sighed sadly and closed her eyes and did not saw anything. Ducky thought that she had pushed her mother to hard but she responded. "It was the news about my father, your grandfather about how he's now gone" she sniffed.

"I'm so sorry" said Ducky holding on tightly to her mother's finger "I am, I am"

Sura shook her head "It was not just his death that upset me dear, you see a long time ago when I first became a grown-up, I was very quick minded and rushed into things very often, I thought I knew what was best for me, I was arrogant and I wanted to leave the nest and head out and see the world but my father thought I was too young and told me to stay until I was ready and things got ugly, we were yelling at each other, insulting each other, I said the most horrible things to him Ducky and I yelled at him in front of my whole family that I wished that he was not my father" Sura sobbed" I told him I wished he was dead before I left" Sura closed her eyes tightly and struggled to regain her composure and said in a highly trembling voice. "He was furious with me he bellowed that I was a hot headed and a beak face, that I was still the same Swimmer that killed Bright and Clover and he chased me out and I never saw him again".

Sura completely broke down, she sobbed hard into her cupped hands. Ducky was shocked, never had she seen her mother break down in such a way….and it broke her heart and caused her to tear up too.

The two lay there for a few more minutes, weeping until they had both calmed down. "At least…" Sura sniffed "He forgave me and that makes me feel a little better at least" she said.

"What was Grandpa like?" asked Ducky.

"He was a very good father, he was often firm but he always had a gentle touch to him that always showed with his family, though not with everyone else" said Sura as she looked up and thought of her father "He certainly was not a Swimmer to cross as he had a considerable amount of experience in holding his own against fast biters"

Ducky looked amazed at that statement "He spent a lot of his youth ravelling and adventuring where he learnt how to survive and I suppose why your grandma liked him, plus she also had the same interests as him and that was the main reason they became mates. He was wise in his old age but just as firm when he had to be and" Sura chuckled "He had a similar speech to yourself dear"

"He did?" asked Ducky in astonishment at hearing that her Grandpa talked like her "well I guess I know where I get it now" she thought.

"He certainly did, he often got his words wrong which was very funny and he had the tendency to say "Yeah, yeah, yeah" a lot especially when he was agitated" Sura laughed gaily at the memories of her father.

"He sounds like a good grandpa" said Ducky.

Sura smiled "He was a good father and I miss him dearly but I still have my memories of him" Ducky nodded in agreement. A calm silence descended upon then as the both watched the Night Circle continue on its agonisingly slow journey over the star lit sky.

"Come on dear" said Sura "let's get some sleep, it's been a long day" Ducky nodded and let her mother carry her back to the cave where they could both sleep in peace.

* * *

**At Bluey and Grandma Swimmer's nest**

The two Swimmer lay in their own separate scrapes gazing up at the Night Circle just as Sura and Ducky had done outside of the cave. They both reflecting on the day's events, seeing Sura again was the happiest experience that had befallen them in a very long time to both of them. It was as if it was only yesterday to Bluey, Sura was exactly as she remembered, still the same friendly, thoughtful Swimmer she had grown up with and helped her through her childhood hardships. The only difference was Ducky's presence meaning that Sura was mated and now a mother. Bluey was overjoyed that Sura had enjoyed the fruits of a good life and Ducky was such a kind young Swimmer, she was in many ways a reflection of her mother as they both had the same caring composures. The setback was the fact that Ducky was going to take the Trial of Destiny.

Bluey could hardly believe it, she had only just found out that she was an Aunt and had met her niece earlier in the day but only to hear that her niece was doomed to die in the Trial of Destiny. It was very hard to comprehend meeting your niece and hearing on the same day that she would only have a limited time with her before she would fall in the Trial. It was unfair in so many ways, Bluey could easily relate to Sura's situation. She was faced with losing her precious daughter at the hands of a vile fiend and terrible traditions, she was doing the only thing she could do, teach Ducky the wisdoms and prepare for the Trial and all that it entailed but even then there was still no guarantee that Ducky would survive.

Bluey sighed "How am I supposed to watch that Trial now that I know Ducky is taking it? How could this happen to her, it's just so cruel" thought Bluey and she resumed looking up at the Night Circle, train of thought continuing on the same path as before, still trying to contemplate how this could all happen to Sura and Ducky.

Grandma Swimmer however was confronted by a different set of thoughts which were directed in her daughter Sura. She felt so proud when she heard that her daughter had prospered in The Great Valley with sixteen wonderful children and a mate who loved her for who she was and in the company of her sister Merri, whom she was glad to hear that she was also prospering even though she had never mated or borne children. It was lovely to meet her little granddaughter Ducky but it was also a big blow to hear that she would soon be taking the Trial of Destiny. However her thoughts kept coming back to Sura and how painfully she had reacted to the news of her father's death, it almost broke her heart to see Sura suffer like this at their reunion, so she had attempted to comfort her as best as she could in her time of need.

She still remembered that day when Sura left, the day of the big row between her and her father other what should have been a small issue but which escalated into a full on confrontation between father and daughter.

* * *

**Many Years Ago In the Mysterious Beyond **

"I don't understand you Sura, why on earth do you want to leave now? You're not ready to leave the nest even though you are an adult" said Sura's father with a startled look on his face, he could not believe that Sura had just asked to leave the nest and go her way when she knew she was not ready.

"I don't want to stay here indefinitely dad" said Sura "I want go out there and see what the real world is like".

"You will have what you want in time Sura, you just have to be patient" said Sura's father in a diplomatic voice "You know you're not ready to leave the nest yet dear"

Sura's mother nodded in agreement "There is still much that you must learn here Sura" she said in support of her mate.

"When will I be ready then," said Sura in a highly agitated voice "most of my friends have left the nest to make their own lives and you allowed Merri to leave, so why can't I" Sura protested, her anger was rising rapidly at being denied the freedom she so badly wanted.

"Listen Sura" said her father in a calm but serious voice as he put his hands on her shoulders ensuring that they were both facing each other directly. "We don't want you to get into any trouble out there" Sura tried to turn her head away but her father herd her head in lace with his hand. "This decision is hot headed, just because your friends does not mean that you are ready and Merri is a whole other case" he said in a harsher voice then he intended.

"I am not the same kid was once daddy, I've changed since the sinking sands incident" she said in a voice designed to reassure him but her father was not buying it.

"You have dear but I want you to complete your learning of the Swimmer Wisdoms before you leave, that way I know you'll be responsible enough to survive out there". Her father pointed out into the distance in emphasis of his point.

Sura gave an angry groan. "Come on!" she cried "I am more than cap-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you think you're capable but I worry that you will end up at the belly of a Sharptooth or drowned at the bottom of some river" said her father in agitation. "I am doing this for you dear" he added in the kindest voice he could muster.

"At this rate I won't be leaving until the next Cold Time" groaned Sura "Those wisdoms are really difficult, I can easily look after myself out there even if I don't know the wisdoms" argued Sura.

"Please dear" said her mother in a worried voice but Sura was already angry.

"You're just trying to watch me, you never forgave me for the sinking sands incident didn't you!" Sura yelled at her father "Have you forgotten that I blamed myself for losing my brother and sister or don't you trust me" said Sura quickly, an old pain was resurfacing after a long period of suppression but a sense of betrayal was also present in her voice.

Sura watched her father as his face turned into a firm glare "I can't forget that incident Sura that much is true but you go too far, I do trust you, you're my daughter and I am just trying to do what is best for you, please at least prove to me that you're not the same Swimmer who led that fateful venture to the sinking sands Sura".

"I know what is best for me dad," said Sura firmly "and it is not staying here, it is time for me to leave, I am more than ready, that Swimmer who led that venture is gone Daddy". Sura turned away from her father.

"Oh no you don't young lady" he said grabbing hold of her, he didn't notice the rest of his family come and watch, apparently attracted by the row taking place between them. "You're not leaving until you are ready Sura and that's that do I make myself clear!" her father yelled in suppressed rage.

"I am not a child anymore father, you can't hold me against my will now let me go you heartless bastard, I don't need you babying me now let me GO!" yelled Sura struggling against her father but he held her firmly in place.

"What's going on?" asked Bluey who had just arrived on the scene to see her sister yelling at her father and her father holding her firmly in place with her mother watching with horror.

"Please stop it! Cried Sura's mother in alarm, she had not expected this rebellious reaction from Sura and now she could tell that Sura had pushed her father too hard, things were about to get ugly. But surly it would not go that far but to be on the safe side she gestured to Bluey and with a receiving nod they both walked behind each of the two Swimmers in preparation to break up any fight that might break out between them. "Please you two, you both being unreasonable" she cried.

However the two Swimmers appeared to be oblivious to anything other than each other "What did you say to me?" said Sura's father in a low tone, filled with menace.

"See you don't care for me!" yelled Sura, completely losing herself in her anger, unaware of her mother grabbing her tail "You would not need to ask again if you listened and understood how I feel, you are just a heartless Swimmer!" she yelled. "And I…I wish you were not my dad, wish you were dead" she said in a slow condemning voice that was filled with seething anger.

Silence fell over the nest and everyone froze, silent gasps visible on every one of Sura siblings and her mother who had let go off Sura's tail and stared at her daughter in numb shock. Bluey had also released her father to stare at Sura in horror. None of Sura's siblings had expected this, they all stoodt paralysed to the spot and stared open mouthed at her. There was only one who had not reacted to Sura's condemnation: her father.

He was expressionless, he stared at his daughter just as Sura glared at him breathing heavily which was the only sound in the nest but apart from that nothing audible could be heard. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the response from their father. It came, his expression turned into a look of rage, he appeared as if he had seen his mate killed by Sharpteeth and wanted vengeance.

Everything after that comment seemed to go in slow motion for Sura and jet she could not stop her father from pushing her to the ground with a fierce yell. Sura recovered and looked at her father, a feeling of horror, regret and fear flashed through her like lightning as her father suddenly charged at her, yelling like maniac.

Sura gave an alarmed cry and ran from her father as fast as her legs could carry her, she heard her father yell at her from close behind but she dare not look back "Your still the same Swimmer who killed Bright! Go on get out of here, you don't deserve this family! You're no daughter of mine! Get out of here you hot headed beak face! I never want to see you again, GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and Sura did as she was told, she ran from her home, her family, her father. She never looked back.

* * *

**Back To the Present**

Grandma Swimmer felt very sorry for Sura, her father had been distraught after the incident, going into a shocked silence that lasted for over two days, he blamed himself and he believed that he had pushed Sura too hard but Grandma Swimmer had to wonder whether Sura had felt the same way about her father after being chased away from the nest. At least her mate had forgiven Sura and made his peace but his daughter was not so lucky, not having the chance to reconcile with her father before he died had hit Sura pretty hard when she was told. Grandma Swimmer hoped that she would find her peace soon just as her father had found his.

"Sura sounded so happy" said Bluey, breaking the silence between them.

"She certainly does" agreed her mother. "She has lots of children a great nesting sight and this Ruphus sounds like a very good mate to my daughter, I could not be more proud of her despite what I thought when she left"

"She has a lot more scars though" added Bluey "and those were only recent and if it had not been for Cyrest then we would not be so happy today I'll tell ya, at least she's okay".

Grandma Swimmer nodded "And Ducky".

Bluey also nodded then she said proudly. "You're a Grandparent".

"You're an Aunt" replied Grandma Swimmer to which her daughter smiled.

"It feels great," said Bluey "I've rarely know such an affection from anyone, Ducky is such a kind little one".

"Yeah, but she is taking that foul Trial and Sura has told us more than enough about the trouble it has caused her. What I would give to kick this Sculra  
where it hurts after what she has done".

"I wish it were different but we can also give Ducky our help, I mean the more help the better and I don't want her to die, she's too young and she does not deserve this torture" said Bluey.

"We will help her dear and we will help Sura as well" there was a slight pause in the conversation then Grandma Swimmer continued "I can't wait to see the rest of my Grandchildren when we reach the Valley" she said eagerly.

"Me too mom, me too" said Bluey.

The two Swimmer watched the oceans hypnotic waves as the crashed against the beach then a rustling in the bushes nearby caught there attention. Both Swimmers turned to the sound of the noise then the form Trough emerged from the bushes and walked to the two Swimmers, a worried look on his face. "How's Ducky?" he asked before anyone could through their accusations at him.

"She's fine little one" said Grandma Swimmer softly.

"You found her mother?" asked Trough.

Both Swimmers nodded. "Yes we certainly found her but it was a shock to find that her mother is actually my daughter" said Grandma Swimmer.

"And my older sister" said Bluey.

Trough's mouth fell in astonishment as his mind digested what it had just heard "You mean Ducky and her mother are a part of your family?" he said, hardly believing his own words.

"They certainly are" said Bluey. "It was great to see my sister again, I have not seen Sura since she left the nest and finding out that Ducky was my niece was the best feeling I have felt in a very long time".

"How does it feel to be an Aunt?" asked Trough "It must feel very good" he added.

"It feels wonderful Trough and Ducky is such a kind Swimmer and don't worry we certainly approve of you and her" she said humorously to which her mother laughed while Trough blushed foolishly.

"Thanks for saving me and Ducky" he said in a respectable voice.

"Hey, you're my friend and that's what friends do" said Bluey "Now run along now back to the nest, it has been a long day and it is late and we all need to be well rested before Bright Circle rises in the sky"

"Okay Bluey, see you tomorrow" said Trough with a hint of sleep in his voice as he turned to leave.

"One more thing Trough" said Bluey's mother, Trough turned and faced her. "We are going to visit Ducky and her mother tomorrow and you are more than welcome to come" she said.

Trough's face lit up in a wide smile "Oh yes, I would like to come with you and see Ducky again" he said in excitement.

"Good, we'll pick you up in the morning and then head out" said Bluey's mother.

"Thanks" said Trough as he disappeared through the pushes looked a whole lot happier.

"Are you sure that was a good idea mom?" asked Bluey when Trough was gone "If he comes and sees Ducky training and finds out about the Trial…."

"It's good for him and for her" said Grandma Swimmer "Besides, he can't truly help her if he does not know what she is up against, right now they need each other and its best that Trough knows so he can support Ducky, he likes her and I know he will look after her"

Bluey pondered on this for a short while. "I hope your right about this" she finally said.

"It'll be fine Bluey" replied Grandma Swimmer.

"Goodnight mom" said Bluey with a calm smile.

"Goodnight dear" replied Grandma Swimmer. With that they both settled down for the night under the cool pale rays of the Nigh Circle.

* * *

**The Great Valley**

Cera ran quickly from the rock where Ali was currently counting down from twenty in their game of hide and seek. Cera was in no mood to be the seeker so she ran into the woods and hid in a large bush which she was sure would hide her adequately.

Close by everyone else ran to their chosen hiding spots. Chomper ran to a freshly dug hole in the ground and began to hastily cover himself with leaves in a poor attempt to hide himself.

Petrie flew up to the top of the tree canopy and hid behind a particularly broad branch and held onto a nearby stick in order to prevent himself from falling.

Ruby meanwhile ran to hide behind some tall rocks, which lay closely packed together and would hence allow her the chance to out manoeuvre the seeker.

Spike meanwhile ran into the tall reeds near the watering hole and Littlefoot ran into the woods but unlike Cera he hid behind a fallen tree trunk which was hollow but Littlefoot reframed from going inside as he wanted to see when Ali came and hide when she came and he could not do that if he was hiding in a hollow tree trunk.

"Eighteen tree stars…nineteen tree stars…twenty tree stars. Ready or not here I come" called Ali as she finished counting and began to search for her hidden friends. She began by walking towards the watering hole and searching around the banks. Spike retreated deeper into the reeds, his green colouration helped him to blend in but it was a darker green then the surrounding reeds. Ali proceeded into the reeds, causing spike to walk into the water and hide beneath it, his colour blended perfectly with the surrounding algae invested water and his back spikes made it look like he was a rock. He kept his head just above the water so he could breath and as Ali approached he closed his eyes so as to avoid showing his purple coloured eyes to Ali.

Ali came closer and closer advancing through the reeds slowly and carefully, keeping her eyes focused for any sign of her friends, her head turned left then right as she walked slowly through the reeds. Getting even closer to the water line until she was almost standing on Spike.

The young Spiketail held his breath as Ali stood above him, he guessed that she was looking directly at him yet she did not seem to recognise this green algae encrusted rock as Spike and she soon moved on and out of the reeds in search of her other friends.

"Where are you guys" she said to herself as she headed towards the rocks where Ruby was currently hiding. Ali peered behind every rock in the found but failed to find the elusive Ruby who moved from rock to rock when Ali was not looking. Ali proceeded past Chomper's hole, not really looking at it. Her attention was directly focused on the woods and the numerous trees and bushes that lay in their shadow. She was sure that her friends were hiding in there somewhere.

Littlefoot, Cera and Petrie all saw Ali coming from their respective hiding spots and quickly concealed themselves. Ali meanwhile was getting increasingly frustrated, her friends were obviously very good at this game she however was a bit out of practice as she rarely got the chance to play this game as the adults did not like the children disappearing on them in The Mysterious Beyond when there could be Sharpteeth on the prow, they did not want to risk anything bad happening to the children but at the cost of any fun the children might have, for the tight set of rules in Ali's herd made it very difficult to have much fun apart from the conversations she had shared with a more mature Rhett it was awfully tedious in the herd.

"I'll find you sooner or later guys" she thought to herself as she entered the wood and slowly advanced into the shade but carefully peering at ever bush, ever tree and branch and any nook and cranny that her friends might be hiding behind. Littlefoot ducked behind the log and stayed silent while Ali was on the prow, he and his friends had been playing a lot more games than usual, it was a way of coping and temporarily forgetting the troubles that had happened of recent. Littlefoot and Ali were both carrying the burden of knowledge on Sura's supposed death. Of course they had no idea that the ruse was false but they had never been told over wise and since Petrie had not really heard what Pterano was talking about when he was talking to his mother he could not relieve them of their burden. The games they were playing was a way in which to have fun and forget their troubles but unfortunately in a game like hide and seek Littlefoot's thoughts wondered further the usual.

He had been considering the option of going out and finding Ducky but to do so what not only put himself in danger but it might also compromise any supposed training that she was doing, so he remained undecided on the course of action.

"Hi Littlefoot" said a voice behind him which caused him to jump in fright and stumble on a root and fall painfully on the ground and seeing stars. He heard a deep boyish laughter behind him that sounded familiar. He got and turned almost expecting to see Ali but the laughter was not a girl's laugh, he turned as was almost nose to nose with last face he expected to see at the moment.

"Shorty?" he said in a slow, astonished voice.

"Don't you recognise your own brother?" joked Shorty back which caused  
Littlefoot to laugh but before they could exchange any news, Ali's voice rang out.

"Found you LIttlefoot!" called Ali as she trotted down to where Littlefoot stood. She stopped when she saw Shorty and stared at him in surprise, immediately feeling a little shy at seeing the young green Longneck.

"Oh Ali," said Littlefoot stepping aside and gestured for Shorty to come next to him "This is my brother, Shorty" he said "Shorty this is my friend Ali".

Shorty smiled at Ali in a friendly way and stepped forward saying "Hi Ali"

"Hi Shorty" said Ali in a quiet, shy voice.

"What's going on here?" came Cera's annoyed voice. Cera appeared from the behind the bushes and spotted the group of Longnecks. "Oh" she said in surprise when she saw Shorty. "Hi Shorty, didn't expect to see you here".

"No surprises there" replied Shorty and led the way out of the wood. Littlefoot was in for a happy reunion out in the open as his father Bron was waiting for him.

"DAD!" cried Littlefoot happily when he caught sight of him through the underbrush and ran out to meet him. He was met by a loving muzzle.

"Hello Littlefoot" said Bron, breaking off from his nuzzle with his son.

"Oh it's so good to see you again and Shorty" said Littlefoot happily.

"And you too son" agreed Bron.

"What are you doing back though?" asked Littlefoot. He had not expect to see his father until after the cold time, his early arrival was unexpected but no less welcome.

"Well" said Bron calmly "we have returned because of Shorty".

Littlefoot frowned, why would Bron be returning to the Great Valley because of Shorty along with his whole herd? "He didn't do anything bad did he?" asked Littlefoot in a worried voice.

Bron chuckled heartily. "No, he is in no trouble Littleoot it's just-" Bron cut himself off and gestured to Shorty to continue.

"We've come back to The Great Valley because I'm going to do The Big Longneck Test" said Shorty proudly.


	42. Compromise

**Chapter 42: Compromise**

Littlefoot guzzled a fair amount of water from the watering hole, letting the refreshing liquid pour down his throat and raise his head and saw Shorty waiting patiently for him to finish. Littlefoot was very interested and happy for Shorty when he had heard that he was going to do The Big Longneck Test. "But of course just being ready to do the test does not mean he'll pass it," thought Littlefoot, his thoughts briefly went back to Ducky and what was expected of her but he quickly ended that gloomy thought. "I hope Shorty passes this test" he thought.

He walked over to Shorty, the two brothers exchanged friendly looks between them, his friends were also here with him and were also eager to hear how Shorty had been doing since they last spoke, well almost everyone was here.  
Littlefoot noticed someone missing and voiced his concerns to the rest of the group. "Hey where's Spike?" he said in surprise.

Everyone looked around hastily but they could find no sign of the green Spiketail, Littlefoot knew he was not hiding as he came out of his hiding place like the rest of his friends when Shorty and Bron arrived.

"Don't know, don't care" said Cera in an agitated voice. "He's probably wondered off to eat some green food" Spike's habit of wondering off and constantly glutting himself really annoyed her "and I am not going looking for him" she added.

"Your probably right," said Littlefoot "for once" he added a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey!" said Cera "don't push your luck Littlefoot" she hissed in annoyance although she knew Littlefoot was only playing around.

Littlefoot turned back to Shorty and asked what his friends had been wanting to hear: how had he been?

"Well I've been good, same old life an all, wondering around with Bron. Not much is new".

"Well can Shorty tell us how you ben chosen to do Big Longneck Test" said Petrie in excitement.

"Okay" said Shorrty and settled himself down into a comfortable position which the others mirrored. "See there are a few younger kids in the herd now, they are newcomers and they were really mischievous" said Shorty. Everyone nodded.

"I thought you said that nothing worth mentioning happened during your travels Shorty" said Cera sceptically.

"Well apart from a longneck family joining with four children that are about Chomper's age and are very cheeky and trying to keep them in order while I watched them because Bron gave me the job of keeping watch of some the younger Longnecks then there was not much that happened….actually that's not true a lot happened" said Shorty.

Cera interrupted "you could have mentioned that a bit sooner" she stated.

"Cera be quiet please, please be quiet Cera so we can listen to Shorty" said Ruby.

Cera closed her mouth after a long role of her eyes and remained silent for Shorty.

"Now as I was saying the journey was actually rather eventful mainly because of the new kids who loved playing tricks on people and me in particular, those troublemakers tripped me as I walked passed them and I fell into a mud hole" said Shorty angrily but only laughter met his ears. The friends laughed at Shorty finally falling to someone else's pranks.

"So someone finally beat you at your own game?" chuckled Littlefoot.

"Of course not" said Shorty firmly "I got back at them earlier but anyways I went out exploring after we arrived near The Smocking Mountains and that is where I suppose Bron thought that I was ready to take The Big Longneck Test" said Shorty. And continued.

"See I did a lot of climbing when I was exploring and found those four kids arguing at the base of the cliff I was on and then I saw two Sharpteeth approaching in the distance and the kids were too busy arguing to notice them". Petrie let out an audible gasp when Shorty mentioned Sharpteeth and indeed everyone else looked worried.

"What happened then?" asked Chomper, currently enthralled in Sharty's narrative.

"I tried to warn them but the silly flat heads thought it was just a joke and ignored me while the Sharpteeth got closer and closer" said Shorty in a dark, slow voice in order to build the suspense, he paused and continued.

"So I ran down the path and got to the children just as the Sharpteeth came in to view, I yelled a warning and they escaped being a meal. We then ran with the Sharpteeth in pursuit and we hid in a cave which I had found when I was exploring and led them into it then I told than to run back to the herd after I distract the Sharpteeth. They protested but I still ran out and drew the Sharpteeth away so the kids could make it back to the herd. Everyone gasped and waited in anticipation for Shorty to continue.

"I ran back to the cliff I was on before climbed the slope which was very steep, too steep for the large two footers to climb and got out of reach of the Sharpteeth. When the Sharpteeth gave up pursuit I got back to the herd to find that Bron had already heard what had happened and I guess he thought I was ready to take the test then, so we came here, because we knew it would be safe for me to do the test here" finished Shorty.

He received a good reception of compliments from everyone present at the conclusion of the story. "Wow that was so brave Shorty," commented Ali "The way you saved those Longnecks even after all the trouble they caused you" she said.

"I know" replied Shorty proudly.

Littlefoot smiled, Shorty had earned the right to take The Big Longneck Test after that venture and Shorty's selflessness really impressed Littlefoot for he knew that those children had bothered Shorty on more than one occasion before.

"I missed you and dad Shorty, I'm glad your back" said Littlefoot happily.

"I am too" agreed Shorty "It's always good to be in The Great Valley".

"Usually" said Cera.

"Usually" agree Shorty.

The friends stared at each other in an awkward silence. Littlefoot broke the silence "Hey why don't we go find Spike, he don't want him missing out on anything".

"Okay" said Shorty "but how are we going to find him? He could be eating any bush in the Great Valley by now".

"I'll just follow his scent" said Chomper.

"And we'll follow Chomper while he follows Spike's scent till he finds Spike" said Ruby.

Shorty shook his head in confusion, Ruby never failed at succeeding in confusing him with her tell-tale sing song speech. It annoyed him as it got old really quickly but he also accepted that this was one of Ruby's unique characteristics that made her who she was.

"Alright, let's go already" said Cera.

Chomper took a few sniffs of the air around him until he found Spike's distinct scent heading into the forest. "Follow me" he said and led the way into the forest after Spike. His trail headed through the forest and out onto the plains. Chomper took another sniff of the air and continued across the plain.  
Shorty meanwhile had his eyes on Ali, there were other girl Longnecks in Bron's but none of them were as old as Ali nor in Shorty's opinion as beautiful as her. He could not stop himself looking at her features. Her long tail, and purple body and those startling blue eyes. Shorty felt excited, he wanted her but had he stopped to think for a moment that Ali was already engaged with Littlefoot he might not have disturbed her but Shorty did not know and he really wanted to impress Ali.

However Shorty was not completely devoid of sense for he noticed that Ali was walking next to Littlefoot at a very close proximity. Shorty hesitated and paused to think about the situation. He had known Ali for that long and by the looks of it Ali and Littlefoot already knew each other and they appeared to know each other well but he sensed there was something more between them. Could it be that Littlefoot had his eyes on Ali too? Shorty stopped for a second and in so doing causing Cera to crash into his tail with a muffled cry of surprise. Shorty quickly regained his bearings and quickly trotted ahead of Cera who gave him an annoyed look "Watch where you're going Shorty" she said.

"Sorry" said Shorty and looked back at Ali and Littlefoot and considered the imposing situation that he found himself in. He resumed the same train of thought and continued where he left off. In answer to his unspoken question he thought that Littlefoot certainly had eyes on Ali and was it also possible that Ali had her eyes on him as well? Shorty felt his stomach sink in disappointment, he decided them that he would just try to be a friend to Ali and not try to interrupt Ali's relationship with Littlefoot even if it did turn out as he thought it would.

Shorty's train of thought was once again interrupted by Chomper who had stopped and looked back at his friends who also stopped to look at him. Chomper quickly explained "Spike's scent heads in the direction of the Crescent Caves" he said with an expressionless look on his face.  
"Why would…Oh yeah" said Petrie, there was something in Petrie's voice that was unlike his usual excite full self and Shorty noticed it nor did he like it, he wondered what was going on.

"Well" said Littlefoot "We might as well go and see him, he might need some help". Everyone aside from everyone nodded and walked on.

Shorty quickly edged over to Ali and walked beside her. "So" he said feeling unsure of himself "When did you come here Ali?" he asked.

Ali looked at him shyly. "I came at least two cycles of the Night Circle before now". She stated.

Shorty pondered, this meant that Ali had already spend a significant time with Ali. However Shorty's cautious thoughts went astray and where replaced with longing and a boastful feeling. "What did you think of how I earned the right to take The Big Longneck Test?" he asked without thinking, his voice contained a lot of pride.

"Well I thought it was really good that you can take The Big Longneck Test now and you deserve to take it and you sounded very brave and cool minded when those Sharpteeth came" she said in a friendly voice.

"Thanks" said Shorty raising his neck to the fullest extent, looking very proud.

"Oh please" said Cera from behind.

Shorty looked back at her looking very annoyed "What?" he asked, stopping his to face Cera.

"There's a time and place Shorty and they are neither here nor now" she said. "Also Ali and Littlefoot, Me Ducky, Spike and Petrie all journeyed to The Land of Mists long ago to get The Night Flower for Littlefoot's Grandpa to cure him of a terrible sickness, we've all known her longer then you, even Chomper and Ruby have known her longer".

"So" said Shorty, pretending to be ignorant but in truth he knew now that Littlefoot and Ali had a close, personal friendship with each other.

"So" said Cera, sounding very irritated and tired "don't go and do anything stupid Shorty, too much has happened recently and we'd all prefer a break from it all rather than have more stupid events happen" Cera moved off ahead in order to catch up with the others.

Shorty stood still for several more seconds before running back to the group though he felt more confused by Cera's remark and wondered what had befallen her and the rest of The Gang recently. Shorty shrugged and continued his run to catch up to his brother and friends, he would find out later he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Valley the adults where busy deciding what should be done about Pterano at Grandpa Longneck and Ariel's insistence, it was not at all to the liking of Mr Threehorn who had never been on good terms with Pterano and was completely opposed to the idea of reducing Pterano's sentence, a few other residents who had relatives in the first herd Pterano had led to their deaths also sided with Mr Threehorn here but the majority of the residents were undecided, a few sympathetic dinosaurs like Ruphus sided with Grandpa Longneck on reducing the sentence but like usual in these meetings there were opposing residents and many undecided residents. The overall winner of the debate would be the side that could get the most support from other residents.

"I will have no part in granting Pterano a reprise from a sentence that was to light in the first place" growled Mr Threehorn to Grandpa Longneck. He felt that Pterano had been lucky in receiving the sentence he had when he would have made his sentence a lifetime sentence but he was overruled by the residents after they heard of how Pterano saved Ducky from falling to certain death. Now however Mr Threehorn vigorously protested to any reform of Pterano's sentence.

Grandpa Longneck sighed inwardly, he knew that this debate was inevitable with the way Mr Threehorn acted towards Pterano but that did not mean had to like it. He had been hopeful that Mr Threehorn would see past his old prejudices but he was greatly mistaken.

"My friend, I think Pterano has changed for the better and he has done us all a good service by giving us the news that Sura lives, surly you can allow him a little leeway?" said Grandpa in his usual calm, diplomatic voice.

"No" said Mr Threehorn simply. "I don't trust him and he has been nothing but trouble since the beginning" he countered.

"That's not true, he's my brother" said Ariel firmly so don't you dare tell me that he is trouble for everyone".

"I agree with Ariel," said Ruphus "Pterano may have done some bad things but he always had the right motives."

"Motives!" cried a Hollow Horn furiously. "Tell that to my sister when she followed that fiend and died as a result of his incompetence." There was a fluttering of agreement among many of the adults.

"He also saved my daughter" added Ruphus.

"Who sneaked away in the dead of night," said Mr Threehorn "You could not keep an eye on your own kid".

"Your one to talk!" retorted Ruphus "how many times has Cera slipped away in the dead on night as you put it" Mr Threehorn glared at Ruphus. "It was not Ducky's fault that she accidently stumbled upon the Flyers meeting is it".

Huh!" bellowed Mr Threehorn "how can you side with him? He kidnapped your own daughter Ruphus, yes he may have saved her but he was also the one who put her in danger in the first place".

Ruphus nodded "Your right but that was several Cold Times ago, he might have changed since then and he also informed us of Sura or does that mean nothing. I thought I lost her and was debating on whether to find her if the same had happened to Tria or your first mate would you have left, don't tell me that you would not be desperate for news on them" Mr Threehorn looked a little taken back but quickly went back to his harsh, cold demeanour. "Pterano did a good thing there and I am willing to forgive him for the past and if I am allowed I would like to completely lift his punishment".

There was a lot of shocked murmuring now as the Valley residents discussed the most recent arguments. Ariel smiled gratefully at Ruphus, she knew that he had more reason to hate Pterano then most. She knew that he had lost a few good friends to the Sharpteeth that killed the entire herd of which Pterano was the sole survivor. He also had his daughter kidnaped and put in tremendous danger by her brother. If anyone Ariel would have expected Ruphus to be one of the first to disagree with Grandpa's suggestion of raising his sentence a little but Ruphus had just proposed to lift Pterano's sentence completely. "He must be really grateful for Pterano for giving him the news on Sura being alive" thought Ariel.

"Pterano has changed," said Ariel in support of Ruphus "he deserves another chance".

"I'm not so sure" said a voice. Everyone looked up to see Pterano land in the middle of The Stone Circle.

"What do you mean brother?" questioned Ariel in confusion.

"I mean I have had a long time to think about what I have done Ariel and I'm not sure I should be excused so lightly. I may have done some good things but I also did bad things too. I abandoned an entire herd to death and kidnapped an innocent child for my own selfish purposes, that is inexcusable and it still haunts me, seeing the members of the herd I was leading die because I failed to be the leader I should have been and I am still haunted by what could have happened to young Ducky after I took her, Sierra wanted to kill her, she fell from high in the sky into a torrent of water in the rapids and She almost fell to her death in Threehorn peak" said Pterano there was a lot of guilt and pain in his voice.

Many of the residents felt sympathetic for him, even Mr Threehorn listened without interrupting him.

"I did the thing I failed to do at with my herd but what I succeeded at doing at Threehorn peak, I saved someone that I had put into that situation in the first place but I still can't forget the wrongs I have done" said Pterano quietly.

There was a long silence as everyone digested what Pterano said then Grandpa Longneck stepped forward and spoke directly to the orange Flyer. "Pterano," he said slowly "You were originally banished for condemning your herd to death while you ran and you served that until you came back to the Valley a few Cold Times ago." There were a few nods from the adults, Grandpa continued.  
"No one myself included trusted you because of what you did, our suspicions when you kidnapped Ducky and so putting our kids in danger when they went to rescue her but unlike before you saved Ducky's life when she fell and because of that we agreed to reduce your punishment and banish you for five Cold Times and so far you have kept to that until now" Pterano nodded.

"But," said Grandpa Longneck "you bring good news to the Valley, by telling us all that one of the Valley's most well liked residents, Sura is still alive and relieving much pain from us in The Valley. This alone might have reduced your sentence by at least another Cold Time" Grampa Longneck paused, everyone stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Now however it's different. You have revealed beyond all accounts that you have changed, the Flyer I once knew would not have so plainly stated his faults and a heartless fiend as some have called you would not be haunted by their actions. Today you have shown me that you have fully comprehended your actions and in my opinion have reformed into a different Flyer".

Everyone stared at Pterano then at Grandpa Longneck.

"You have shown us today that you have seen the error of your ways and have no intention of repeating past mistakes, you have changed for the better Pterano and because of your welcome news about Sura's demise being false I would like to reduce your punishment further. I propose that Pterano be banished for one more season and may return to The Great Valley after the Cold Time where you will be allowed back but if you misbehave then you will have the rest of your banishment to complete but if you keep the peace then you will be welcome back to The Valley" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Any objections?" asked Ariel. She looked around at the residents, none of whom raised any objections. Everyone turned to Mr Threehorn and awaited his verdict. Topsy looked conflicted to Ariel, she hoped that he would see sense. Topsy turned his head and looked at her. He could see the desperation in her eyes and sighed and then said calmly "I don't object, though I will not like it"

Ariel gave a happy screech. "But if you do put a toe out of line Pterano then you know what happens next" he added in his usual cold voice.

"That settles it" said Grandpa Longneck "Pterano will leave when in the next five days and serve out the rest of his sentence then he may return".  
"Thank you Mr Longneck" said Pterano gratefully "you have given me more then I deserve and I thank you for it" he added in a respectful voice.

Grandpa Longneck nodded in response then took his leave as did everybody else until only Pterano remained with Ariel who hugged him happily, chocking him in the process. "Careful sister" he cried out.

"Come on Pterano" said Ariel, looking utterly thrilled as she took flight with Pterano raising up on the thermals behind her "Let's go and find the children, I'm sure they'll want to hear the good news" said Ariel as she and her brother took flight through the Valley.

* * *

"Yeah right, you would not even be able to outrun a turtle" said Rapid to Echo when he said that he was perhaps the fastest Swimmer in the family now, after his fitness training and regular speed races that he had done to maximise his, speed, strength and endurance. Rapid however did not take on to Echo's bragging, he had not really done much training in the area of speed since he already believed that he was the fastest Swimmer in The Valley.

"You really believe that you're the best Swimmer in The Valley don't you?" said Echo who was sick of Rapid's arrogance to back down.

"I don't believe it I know it, no one can swim as fast as me least of all you Echo" retorted Rapid. He was the troublemaker in the family, Echo had often wondered if he was part Threehorn because he exhibited the prideful, boastful and aggressive attitude they did, he was also a natural born trick star. He loved scaring people when they weren't looking and he had once been responsible causing Opal and Ducky to wet the nest when they younger when he snuck up to them while they and shouted in their ears which scared both of them out of their skins. Rapid may have been punished harshly for that incident but he never led either Ducky or Opal of the looks on their faces after he scared them.

However recently Rapid's bragging had reached a new height which was almost unbearable and had already caused several verbal sparring matches between him and his other siblings, Echo being just one of them. "I bet I could beat you in a straight out race now that I'm stronger I'll leave you in my wake" said Echo aggressively to his brother.

"And I bet twenty tree stars that you'll be left in my wake Echo" said Rapid confidently or rather arrogantly in Echo's opinion.

"And if I remember correctly it was you who was left in Ducky's wake the last time you raced her" said Echo sarcastically.

"I was tired and off that day" retorted Rapid.

No you weren't, you up and excited like we all were and Ducky still beat you, she's still the fastest Swimmer of any of us" said Echo angrily.

"It's not about Ducky now, it's about you and me and even if I'm not the fastest Swimmer in the family, I'm still the fastest boy so there's no way you're going to beat me Echo" in annoyed voice, glaring at his brother. "Now let's race" he said.

The two Swimmers waded into the water next to the nest. "To the base of the waterfall and back" said Echo.

"You're on" replied Rapid. He didn't know however that Echo had been racing back and forth from the nest to the nearby waterfall with Merri timing his run several times and hence he knew what the water was like.

"On the count of three" said Echo to which Rapid nodded and started to count.  
"One…two….-"

Rapid stopped the count and took off as fast as he could but Echo knew his brother and had expected such a response and hence had also started at two. Rapid swam fast, even faster them many of his other siblings but when he looked to his side he was surprised to see Echo keeping up with him and starting to overtake him. Rapid pushed himself and rammed into Echo's side and knocking him off course. Rapid took the advantage and sped away leaving Echo in his wake.

Meanwhile Echo banked right in order to avoid a rock before he was back in open water and Swimming toward the waterfall but Rapid already had a large head start. However Echo was determined and pushed on, kicking his legs fiercely "You're not getting away this time Rapid" he thought.

Rapid was the first to reach the waterfall where he did a sharp turn instead of a wide turn and swam easily back from the waterfall, completely sure of a victory. He stuck his tongue out to Echo as he swam past.

Echo dismayed, he would never beat Rapid now but then he was reminded of something Merri had told him: "Sometimes it is not always strength or speed that decides a race though they are both important but using your brain is also very important, it's what you do when you try to get away from Swimming Sharpteeth, you anticipate where they strike and while races are different if you keep an open eye and mind then you'll spot something your competitors miss. It could be a current that you detect first and hence have time to prepare yourself for a suitable response while your competitors get caught flat footed. So overall you need speed, strength, technique and brains to win a race"

Echo looked at the waterfall there was a strong current coming from it. But he knew there was a small cave behind and all of a sudden an idea struck him that might just win him the race. He battled the current and dived under the surface and swam beneath the waterfall until he emerged within the cave which was little more than a crevice and started to climb the back wall as fast as he could until he was a two metres up then he took a breath and dived into the rushing torrent of water which pushed him down with furious strength but Echo held his dive angle and back into the main body of the river but now he had taken off with phenomenal speed thanks to his perfect dive and now had the extra current pushing him along plus the speed he had gained from the waterfall he swam along the bottom, quacking his legs and as hard as he could and keeping the constant powerful strokes of his arms going. Finally he surfaced for air and was level with an astonished Rapid who started pushing himself furiously in order to regain the lead.

The brothers were neck and neck with only a few more metres to go. They were so close and neither relented their speed then both collided painfully with the bank at what an outside viewer would have said was at exactly the same time.

Both brothers panted in the waist deep water and holding onto the dry land.

"Beat you" said Rapid between breaths "so pay up"

"You didn't beat me" said Echo "I'm sure I came first. You're just sulking because I beat you!" he added angrily.

"No I'm not!" hissed Rapid indignantly then he pointed and accusing finger at Echo. "Don't think I didn't see you go into the waterfall and dive into it after having climbed the side of the cliff" he said though he could not see through the waterfall but he had guessed at what Echo had done. "You said this was supposed to be a straight out race but you didn't play to the rules which means your disqualified and I win!" Rapid raged furiously.

"If it was a straight race then you should be disqualified, you knocked me in the side so you would beat me" counted Echo.

"Lier I won and that's that" said Rapid firmly.

"You didn't beat me you just a sore loser Rapid I won that race and you know it!" cried Echo angrily, he was getting increasingly frustrated with his brother but that was an understatement, he was very angry with Rapid and even more worse Rapid chose to take it to the next level.

"Go fall in a dung heap Echo" he said coldly.

"Go get eaten by a Swimming Sharptooth Rapid" hissed Echo, his blood boiling  
at Rapids insult but evidently not as much as Rapid.

"Take that back Echo" he said menacingly looking eye to eye with his brother.

"Call me the winner first Rapid" replied Echo "till then" he said turning and shaking his tail at Rapid "you can kiss my tush" he said coldly, he had had enough of Rapid's boasting.

Rapid gasped as Echo waved his tail at him then he silently charged and quite literally kicked Echo in the ass. "Owwww!" he cried falling his knees then getting up and tackling Rapid causing both of them to roll into the shallow water where they preceded to pummel each other senseless.

"Rapid! Echo!" came a firm voice behind them.

The two boys froze in position. Echo had about to punch Rapid in the face while Rapid had been about to knee Echo in his privates. They both looked up into their father's firm face. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at both of them. Echo and Ray disengaged and looked up at their father nervously, they had both been busted yet they still tried to look as innocent as they could.

"Would one of you two mind telling me what on earth is going on here?" he said calmly but his voice was still very firm as he looked at each of his son's faces.

There was a short silence which was soon broken by a nervous Echo.  
"Um…Well Rapid was started it by bragging that he was the best Swimmer in The Valley" he said, trying to keep from making his father any more agitated but Rapid had to interrupt again.

"Which I am" he said proudly.

"Shut Up!" hissed Echo furiously.

"Boys!" shouted Ruphus above the rumpus his sons were causing. "No arguing  
you two, now please continue Echo and no smart remarks from you Rapid" he added to Rapid.

Echo continued. "We challenged each other to a straight out race"

"Which I won" said Rapid.

"No, you didn't I did!" shouted Echo fiercely.

"You cheated!" replied Rapid, also in a yell.

"Did not!"

"You did that waterfall trick!"

"Yeah?! Well you hit me off course!"

"You waved your tail at me!" shrieked Rapid, working himself into a rage.

"It was no more then you deserved after all you are an ass!" retorted Echo who had completely forgotten his dad's presence as he and Rapid exchanged rapid comments and insults.

"Why you dirty son of a Sharptooth!" yelled Rapid and leapt at Echo just as Echo leapt at him but they both fell to the ground in mid leap when their father grabbed their tails, preventing them from touching each other. Though the boys were still yelling insults to each other.

"ECHO! RAPID!" yelled there father furiously, his voice cut through them like a knife and they both quailed before their father's anger. Quiet your tongues you two," he said firmly. "Now to what I can tell you are both at fault". Both Echo and Rapid looked nervous. "Rapid your bragging has been very distracting and annoying to your siblings these past few days and I have already received complaints from your brother and sisters".

Echo nodded firmly. "And you Echo" said his father, turning to him, his voice was a mixture of disappointment and anger. "What you did to Rapid was unacceptable, inexcusable and rude. Waving your tail at someone will certainly make the receiver angry" said Ruphus firmly.

"He farted at me too" commented Rapid in an ashamed voice.

Ruphus fixed a furious glare on Rapid which caused his son to step back in fear, under his father's scrutiny then Ruphus spoke he sounded disgusted "Don't ever let me catch you lying again Rapid, I know a lie when I see one".

Ruphus shook his head at the two boys "Also if that was a straight race that you had been under judgement during the Trials then you both would have been disqualified". This caused both Echo and Rapid to open their mouths in surprise. "Echo that was a great move you did with the waterfall but in a straight race no such moves like the one you did are allowed, they are in a freestyle race where you can use your surroundings to you advantage but not in a straight race" Echo nodded. "And Rapid hitting someone in races in unacceptable and will mean immediate disqualification if you are caught".

"Humpth" said Rapid indignantly.

"And you both need to learn manners, the way you spoke to each other is just disgraceful" said Ruphus to which his sons looked down in shame. "You are both grounded for the rest of the day and will go to bed without super" he said firmly.

Echo and Rapid nodded slowly, keeping their heads bent in shame.

"And I want you both to apologize for insulting each other" said Ruphus.

"No way!" cried Rapid.

"I'm not apologizing to him!" said Echo.

Even with their father glaring at them they refused to even look at each other. Tthey both stared in opposite directions with their arms folded and glaring into the distance.

"Fine" said Ruphus simply and settled himself beside his disobedient children and wrapped his tail around the space they were in so they could not leave. "You are not leaving until you apologise to each other" said Ruphus.  
"I would sooner apologise to a Sharptooth for eating the way it does" said Echo persistently.

"I'm not apologising to that worthless whiney-"

Whack!

"Owwwwww!" cried Rapid in pain as his father slapped him on the back with his tail, it was not hard to a grown-up but to a child it was incredibly painful. Rapid sobbed and messaged his back with his hands.

"I'll have no more insulting of each other and that goes for both of you. Do I make myself clear?" questioned Ruphus his voice was very firm and strict, as he disciplined his children. "I don't want to hear you calling each other names or you will be in big trouble, understood?" he said.

Echo nodded and Rapid gave his father a hurtful expression but nodded all the same. Yet still they did not apologise to each other, rather the sat at opposite ends of the space they were encased in and refused to acknowledge each other. Ruphus did not expect either Echo or Rapid to apologise straight so he waited for them to react.

The hours flew past but neither side relented but Ruphus was persistent and patiently even after it was evening. Nothing had happened between Echo or Rapid apart from Rapid poking his tongue at his brother, a gestured which was repeated by his brother. They might have continued exchanging faces but Ruphus put his hand down in the centre of the two, it was not an aggressive gesture but its meaning was clear. "Don't even think about it" added Ruphus in order to make his gesture's meaning perfectly clear, that ended any activity between them.

Now however as their father and clutch mates ate their dinner both Echo's and Rapid's stomachs started growling, complaining as their hunger was not satisfied like it usually was, the fact that they were to go to bed without any supper did little to improve their moods and when Merri asked what had happened Ruphus told her and all the older children what had transpired. This certainly embarrassed Echo to say the least about Rapid who looked away from his siblings.

"Ha, it's about time we had a night free of your endless bragging Rapid"  
taunted Opal. Rapid ignored her. "I speak for all of us when I say that we'd all prefer to be chased by a Sharptooth then listen to your bragging one more time and like you're the best Swimmer in The Valley Ducky beat you on the-"

"I was having an off day" interrupted Rapid.

"You were beaten fair and square Rapid" retorted Opal.

Oh yeah! Well Ducky is not here now so I am the best Swimmer in the family and even if she was here and we had a race and I actually tried then I would win" said Rapid stubbornly.

"Enough!" said Ruphus firmly, every one of his children present and Merri looked at him. Ruphus looked sharply at Rapid and Opal then at the rest of his young ones "Children" he said his voice calm and reasoned "I don't care who wins a single race in practice and I don't care if none of you even win a single event in The Swimmer Trials" Everyone stared at Ruphus in surprise, even Merri looked doubtful "What I care about is that you try. That's what I want. I want you to try your absolute best and to never give up no matter what happens" His children silently listened to his encouraging words.

"Winning is not truly earned if you don't push yourself and try your best and that is what The Swimmer Trials demands, I don't care if you win a race or not but as long as I see you Swimming your hearts out there then I will be proud of you, now remember that Ducky is taking her Trial after the main events in The Swimmer Trials and you all know what she is up against" said Ruphus quietly.

All the Swimmers looked down sadly they hardly need to be reminded that Ducky was going to take The Trial of Destiny. "She will be fighting for her life and I know that she will try her very best and I'll be dammed if you don't try just as hard as she is…." A silence descended on the nest as the children digested their father's words. "Just try your best kids that's all I care about" finished Ruphus the pain evident in his voice.

The silence descended again but this time everyone nodded silently in agreement. Opal let out a sniff, her father looked at her and his expression softened when she saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh honey" he said gently, stroking Opal's back. Ducky was Opal's favourite sibling and she had been very badly affected by the recent changes in her life.

Opal let out a few chocked sobs and sat on the ground, her sisters ran to her side to comfort her. "I want Ducky home and s-safe," she sobbed painfully "and I want mommy back too" she started to cry openly.

Ruphus picked Opal up and cradled her in his arms and gave her a comforting nuzzle. Opal hugged her father's beak tightly while she wept "Oh my little one, you will see Ducky again and your mom" he said gently.

Opal nodded "I just want them home" she said.

"We all do" said Echo, finally speaking up. "Dad's right, Ducky's taking her Trial and she will try her very best so there's no reason why we shouldn't either" He said in a mature voice. Echo then got up and walked over to Rapid and looked him in the eye. I'm Sorry for what I said earlier Rapid it was disrespectful and  
I'm sorry for waving my tail at you" he said.

"Hey I'm sorry too," said Rapid "for being the ass you said I was" everyone laughed at his statement, "I'm sorry for hitting you in that race Echo" he added more respectfully.

"No worries Rapid" said Echo.

Ruphus smiled as his son's finally made up "A lesson learned" he thought to himself as he lifted his tail and releasing Echo and Rapid. "Go and have some supper you two" he said.

"Thanks dad" said Echo and Rapid in union then they both headed to get their dinner.

Ruphus gently placed Opal on the ground. "It'll be alright Opal, they'll come home and Ducky will be just fine" he said, giving his daughter a parting nuzzle.

"I hope so" whispered Opal.

Ruphus raised his head to look at Merri who gave him an appreciative nod. Ruphus then looked back at the nest and noticed something that he had missed before.

"Hey, where's Spike?" he asked.

* * *

**E****arlier In the Day**

Spike sat beside the stream that ran into the Crescent Caves, the fish that his friends was hooked onto the makeshift fishing line which Spike had tied around the trunk of a nearby tree and sat down in the shade of the tree next to the line, ready to pull should the Sharptooth fall for his trap. Normally he might have sat down and eaten but now he felt very unsatisfied by just eating and while Littlefoot was trying to get his head around their present troubles but Spike chose to do something, he could not be idle, not this time.

So after he had stopped playing and said a brief hello to Shorty then left for The Crescent Caves and try some more fishing. Spike sat by the tree, nothing seemed to satisfyhim. Ever since Ducky left he had felt more alone than ever. He had felt alone before when he had left with Tippy but he still had his friend's company as well as the company of his own kind but now he felt empty. The fact that Ducky's life was in peril didn't help, it made him feel more depressed so he decided to spend some time fishing. "I might as well do something productive" he had thought when he began but so far he had no luck and he desperately wanted Ducky to be safe. Ducky was his sister, no she was more than that she was the one person he could turn to, she was a friend and she almost felt like a mother to him. Ever since he had hatched he had known Ducky, she was a constant in his life, something that would never go away no matter what.

But now that she was gone he felt like he was not fully himself without, normally the second person he would turn to was Sura, while she was not his birth mother she still held a special place in his hear, she was older then Ducky and more experienced hence she could always provide counsel and comfort to him even she was not always sure of how to treat Spike's position. She always tried to better understand him and do what was right for him and Spike loved and respected her for that. However Sura was also absence this left the next closed dino's being his friends whom he had been through so much together with but they were not exactly doing the things he was interested in that's why he wondered off here.

Spike blinked when his began to close in order to keep himself awake because he was badly sleep deprived. Ever since he had heard what Ducky was expected to do he had been subjected to continuous night terrors that always woke him in the middle of the night. Spike was extremely scared for his sister, the bond between was very strong and he was not sure if he would survive if Ducky died in the Trial, he just could not bear to lose his beloved sister.

Spike sighed inwardly "You'll be safe Ducky, I won't let this Swimming Sharptooth hurt you, I never will, you'll be safe soon sister" he thought to himself and imagined Ducky standing in front of him, smiling in her own positive way. The thought of Ducky brought tears to Spike's eyes. He was determined that he would not leave this place until he had killed that Swimming Sharptooth.

He waited patiently. He did not notice his friends appear behind him and stare at him. Littlefoot quietly ushered them away until they were a safe distance away from Spike. "Should we help him?" asked Cera in an uncertain voice.

"I'm not sure if he wants to be alone or not because he would try to tell us that he doesn't want to be alone yet he's here and he looks very alone" speculated Ruby.

"Poor Spike, he still hasn't got over Ducky yet" said Ali.

"Err hello! Will someone tell me what you're talking about and why Spike is here?" said Shorty, sounding very annoyed.

Everyone looked at Shorty. "Well Shorty, Spike is fishing for a Swimming Sharptooth" said Chomper grimly.

Shorty laughed in disbelief at Chomper although no one else laughed. "You're pulling my tail" chuckled Shorty but when he saw the grim looks on his friend's faces "Are you actually serious?" he asked.

"Do we look serious Shorty?" asked Cera rhetorically. She gestured to the river and the rock on the river. "That is the Crescent Caves Shorty and beneath them is a Swimming Sharptooth that we've all seen and have been trying to get rid of for the last few days" she explained.

"This is the craziest thing I have ever heard you do and you have told me of the crazy things you've done but why on earth are you trying to catch a Swimming Sharptooth?" said Shorty, it was unbelievable that his friends and brother actually appeared to be trying to reverse the circle of life.

His friends sighed "What do you mean by Spike hasn't got over Ducky yet what's going on and where is Ducky anyway?" said Shorty in a mixture of curiosity, annoyance and confusion as he eyed them.

"Littlefoot stepped forward looking very troubled as his brother asked the question he had most dreaded. "Shorty" he said "What would you do if I was in danger" he asked cryptically.

"I would try to save you like you would for me" replied his confusion.

"And would you still try to save me if you knew that sat I would have to face a Sharptooth in The Big Longneck Test" asked Littlefoot.

Shorty looked taken aback "enough of these riddles Littlefoot you know I would help you no matter what and like you faced a Sharptooth in The Big Longneck Test" said Shorty, sounding very agitated.

"Shorty, it's not me you need to worry about. It's Ducky" said Littlefoot.

"What about her?"

"She is doing The Swimmer Trials which are like The Great Day of The Flyers and The Big Longneck Test"

"Oh" said Shorty in understanding.

Littlefoot continued "And she has been selected to do a trial called The Trial of Destiny but no one has ever survived it because it takes place here in the lair of a Swimming Sharptooth".

Shorty appeared dumbstruck.

"Spike is trying to help her the only way he can but she is not here, Ducky left The Great Valley to find a Swimmer to train her to survive this Trial but she doesn't know about this Swimming Sharptooth but we do" said Littlefoot calmly but Shorty could see the pain in Littlefoot's eyes and it was present in everyone else.

"Then I think we should help him" said Shorty. Everyone agreed and they walked back and made themselves known to Spike who acknowledged them with a welcoming grunt. Shorty sat beside Spike's right side and looked at him. He understood why Spike was doing what he was doing. Ducky was his sister and he was trying to protect her and he knew that he would do the same for Littlefoot, they were brother's after all.

He looked Spike directly in the eye. "I understand Spike" he said, giving him a firm nod "You're doing the right thing". Spike smiled in gratitude.

The friends stayed with Spike for the rest of the day, providing him with the comfort and companionship that he missed. They may not have any bites but they gave each other comfort that they would soon catch that Swimming Sharptooth. Littlefoot spent most of the time bringing Shorty up to pace with the recent happenings in The Great Valley as well as discussing various ways they could solve the present problems, Shorty in particular excelled in thinking of multiple methods of killing Sculra.

When The Bright Circle started to disappear below the mountains, casting The Valley in twilight the friends decided to disperse but when they turned to leave Spike stayed put. Littlefoot thought it was useless in trying to get him to follow so he nodded to Spike and left but he would however inform his father where he was so as not to worry him.

"Goodnight guys" said Cera as she passed her nest.

"Goodnight" called out her friends. Petrie took wing a short while after that as did Chomper and Ruby leaving only Littlefoot, Ali and Shorty to tell Ruphus where Spike was. It was a good thing they chose to inform Ruphus for they found him looking very anxious when they arrived at the Swimmer nest.

"Kids" said Ruphus, keeping his voice calm but there was no denying that he was worried about Spike. "Have you seen Spike? He hasn't come home yet" he said.

"That's what we're here to tell you" said Ali.

"Spike is at the Crescent Caves" said Littlefoot.

"What!" cried Ruphus in shock.

"He won't leave until the Sharptooth is gone, he's wants to protect Ducky" said Shorty.

"Thank you children" said Ruphus and he walked off into the night, obviously going to Spike.

"Come on guys" said Littlefoot and they all left for their nest.

* * *

Ruphus swiftly made his way to The Crescent Caves. "Not now Spike" he thought as he jogged through the woods that lay around the river and soon stopped Spike sitting by himself in the darkness of the night next to the tree closest to the river.

"Spike?" said Ruphus gently as he approached. Spike looked up at him. "What are you doing here, it's time for sleep" said Ruphus.

Spike protested, shaking his head while grunting negatively. He sat defiantly on the ground. He would not leave until that Sharptooth was done.  
Ruphus took on a look of pity and sat on his haunches next to Spike and put a hand on his back. "I know" he said. Spike looked up tearfully into his father's eyes. "I'm worried about them too Spike but that's no to reason to neglect your sleep".

Spike looked down. He was not sure he wanted to leave, he loved his sister too much to worry about himself and he just wanted her to be safe but Ducky would not be safe until that Sharptooth was dead.

"Spike, neither Ducky nor your mother would want you to do this to yourself, you know that don't you?" asked Ruphus.

Spike sighed and closed his eyes but he nodded. "You can come back tomorrow when The Bright Circle rises" added Ruphus. Spike nodded sadly.

"I know dear, you're worried for Ducky" Spike sniffed a fear tears forming in his eyes. "I'm scared for her too dear but have hope, Ducky will get through this, you'll see" said Ruphus and gave Spike a nuzzle which was accepted. "Come on son, let's go home" he said when he disengaged. Spike looked a little hesitant but he still got up and pulled the fish out of the water and wrapped it in its leaves and then followed his father home.

Littlefoot sat his haunches and looked out at The Night Circle, his mind had been knowing at him for the past hour when he thought of an idea that he really wanted to put into action. He had not rubbed off the feeling that Ducky had gone through the same pain that he had gone through when his mother died. If Ducky lost her mother then how would she even be able to train? She was a very emotional dinosaur and Littlefoot knew that she would have no heart for training if her mother died.

But had that all even happened? Littlefoot didn't know, he knew that Sierra was untrustworthy and devious but he heard what he said and there was something in Sierra's voice, he knew of what he spoke of so was it possible that he might have been telling the truth?

Littlefoot sighed inwardly. He felt compelled to go and find Ducky, she would need her friends close if she had lost her mother to give her comfort but he didn't know where Ducky was but when he had been talking to Shorty he had found out that his dad's herd was going to The Big Water after Shorty completed The Big Longneck Test. This gave Littlefoot the excuse he wanted but he was conflicted, if he left with his father then he would leave his friends behind in The Great Valley and his Grandparents and he had no idea when he would return.

Then another idea pushed its way into his mind. If he went go with Bron and find Ducky but only if he could successfully compromise on the time he wanted to stay with the herd so that he would be able to find Ducky and get back to The Great Valley before anyone missed him.

But should he go? Should he stay? Littlefoot stood and looked over The Great Valley and closed his eyes and tried to search for the right path. He remained in that position for some time until his Grandpa called him back to the nest but by that time Littlefoot had made his decision.


	43. The Traits Of A Good Leader

**Chapter 43: The Traits of a Good Leader **

Littlefoot watched as his grandparents, father and Brace all ate at the same tree for their evening meal, the Night Circle was already out and raised high over the mountains, shedding cold white light into the Valley. Tomorrow was the day that Shorty would take The Big Longneck Test but before Shorty took the test Littlefoot had to put his plan into action. He was the only one still outside of the nest as Ali and Shorty were also having dinner near the grown-ups, Littlefoot knew that his plan would probably shock them all but he had made up his mind and was determined to see it through.

Littlefoot walked over where the Longnecks grazed and stopped short of the trees and bushes, not feeling very hungry at the moment. Littlefoot looked at Ali, he sighed for his plan would more than likely result in there parting but he was willing to do what he thought was necessary. So taking a breath the young longneck walked over to the hulking form of his grandparents and father.

"Um…Grandma, Grandpa, Dad can I talk to you for a moment please" said calmly, betraying none of the turmoil in his mind. The three Longnecks turned their heads to look at him Bron and Grandma still had a mouthful of green food but Grandpa thankfully had just finished his mouthful.

"Of course Littlefoot, what is it?" he asked patiently.

"I need to tell you all that I would like to come to The Big Water with you and your herd dad" said Littlefoot. The effect this sentence had on the gathered sauropods was not surprising to Littlefoot, he had expected it. Grandpa looked at Littlefoot in astonishment which Grandma's eyes widened in shock. Bron also looked astonished he had certainly not expected this from Littlefoot. There was a sound of fierce coughing nearby as Ali chocked on her food, she fell to the ground coughing like crazy and gasping for breath until Shorty gave her a whack on the back with his tail and sending the remains of Ali's breakfast out of her mouth.

Ali turned to Littlefoot her mouth agape in astonishment. She could hardly digest what Littlefoot had said. Was he really proposing to leave the Valley, his Grandparents, his friends, her?

"Littlefoot?" she said in shock but Littlefoot persistently avoided her gaze.

"I would like to come with you and learn how to live in a herd outside The Great Valley" said Littlefoot.

Bron exchanged a look with his parents in law and then returned his gaze to Littlefoot. "Are you sure son, you know you can wait a little longer, you don't need to go if you don't believe your ready" said Bron.

Littlefoot shook his head "I want to come with you after Shorty finishes The Big Longneck Test but I just want to see what it is like in your herd" Littlefoot then looked at his grandparents who both stared at him in amazement they certainly had not expected this. "I will come back" he said to them "Dad was going to come back after the Cold Time so I'll stay out with him and come back after The Cold Time, I just think that it's time I spent a bit more time with my Dad" he added.

The three adults exchanged looks and appeared to be holding a silent conversation with each other.

"Littlefoot?" said Ali uncertainly. Littlefoot clenched his teeth and closed his eyes so he would not have to see Ali's heartbroken face, he could not help but feel guilty about doing this to Ali, she was his friend. "No, she's way more than that" thought Littlefoot "But I can't risk her, this is something I must do myself".

The grown-ups returned their gazes to him and Grandma spoke, her voice sounded accepting but sad. "It is up to you Littlefoot, if you are ready to go with Bron then you may" she said.

"And don't worry Littlefoot If you want to return to The Great Valley to visit after the cold time before we move on again then you can" said Bron.

Littlefoot looked up at Bron in shock and quickly spoke. "I mean I will return and live in The Great Valley when I come back Bron I didn't mean I was ready to leave everyone behind just yet I just want to know what it's like" said Littlefoot.

Bron nodded his approval "That's fine son, I understand that you're not ready to leave The Valley just yet but I to want to spend more time with you as well".

"Thank you Dad" said Littlefoot quietly and turned and quietly walked away with everyone's eyes bearing hard into his back especially Ali's. She quickly ran after Littlefoot to find him at a nearby hill overlooking the nest and eating a few tree stars from a short tree, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Littlefoot?" she said uncertainly as she sat next to him.

"What happened to you Littlefoot? Asked Shorty who appeared behind Ali and stood next to her, eying his brother in confusion.

Littlefoot sighed and looked at Ali "Please don't be mad at me Ali" he pleaded.

Ali tilted her head in confusion then shook her head. "I'm not mad at you Littlefoot, I just want to know why you did it" she said.

"You would never ask something like this without a reason" agreed Shorty.

Littlefoot nodded then looked hard at the two Longnecks. "I'm going to find Ducky" he said.

"WHAT?!" cried Ali.

"Why?" asked Shorty.

"Because" said Littlefoot calmly "I can't get over the feeling that she went through the same thing I did when I lost my mother, I can't let her suffer like I did, I have to help her" Littlefoot gave a firm look, his eyes showed nothing but raw determination, it was obvious to both Ali and Shorty that Littlefoot would not be swayed from his course of action but that didn't stop them from tyring.

"But Littlefoot you don't even know if Ducky lost her mother, that Flyer is not trust worthy, he probably made the story up just to stir up trouble" said Shorty, he had already been informed of Sura's supposed death by Littlefoot when they were at The Crescent Caves.

"We don't know for sure and I must know" corrected Littlefoot. "Do you think she would even be up to training if she lost her mother?"

Shorty and Ali exchanged worried looks.

"Exactly," said Littlefoot "Ducky is very emotional and there is no doubt that she would be broken and if she doesn't train then she will not survive the Trial. I have to help her and so can you Shorty" Littlefoot said the last part firmly.

"But what about me Littlefoot?" cried Ali, she looked at him indignantly.

Littlefoot spoke to Ali slowly. "I would like you to stay here Ali, in The Valley where it is safe".

"Where it is safe?!" Cried Ali in outrage "While you go out adventuring and leaving me behind! You hell are not leaving me here, not now!" cried Ali, almost begging him but Littlefoot shook his head.

"Please stay here Ali" he said again softly but Ali stomped her foot on the ground hard. A silence fell upon the three. Ali and Littlefoot stared at each other, locked in a battle of wills while Shorty watched them both, feeling as if he was witnessing something he shouldn't.

"I am coming with you Littlefoot whether you like it or-"

Ali never got to finish her sentence as Littlefoot suddenly pressed his muzzle to her cheek then kissed her on the lips. Ali's initial look of shock suddenly dissolved into content as she suddenly felt a warm, excited feeling come over her, she could feel her heart beating twice as hard and the heat created by her and Littlefoot, closing her eyes contently, she returned the kiss. It was her first kiss just as it was Littlefoot's first. Shorty stood silently on the boundary of the couple, he hardly breathed in that moment for he knew that Ali was unavailable to him, he still felt the bite but in his heart he was happy for Littlefoot and Ali.

The two broke off and nuzzled each other contently then Littlefoot whispered in Ali's ear "This is why you must stay, I can't risk you, I can't lose you I-I" Littlefoot looked Ali directly in the eye in those beautiful blue eyes and said what he had just been dying to say in a whisper for Ali's ears alone. "I love you Ali".

Ali was speechless she gaped at Littlefoot with wide eyes as her heart skipped a beat yet she felt herself accepting of the idea, it just felt so right. Her mouth split into a loving smile and she licked Littlefoot on the cheek and crossed her neck with his. The moment of love seemed to last forever, it felt like nothing could possible disturb them, they both smiled lovingly at each other but Littlefoot's gaze became full of sorrow, he restated his request to Ali.

Ali gave Littlefoot a very thoughtful look, she realised the depth of his emotions for her and she knew that she too felt the same thing for him. "He only wants to protect me" she thought, so with a sad sigh Ali closed her eyes and nodded silently. Littlefoot sighed with relief but Ali gave him a cold look "You had better come back Littlefoot," he expression changed and she looked down then whispered to him in an anxious tone "Please stay safe out there Littlefoot".

"I promise I will Ali and I promise I will come back" Littlefoot replied, crossing his neck with Ali's and nuzzling her flank. Ali nodded and smiled, then she turned to Shorty.

"Look after him for me Shorty" she said.

Shorty nodded in resolve and crossed his back foot in a gesture of his word. "I promise Ali" he said.

"Good" said Ali "Now let's get some sleep we all need to be up early tomorrow". With that the three Longnecks headed back down to the nest where the adults were preparing to turn in.

As the night fled to bring the light of the early morning The Great Valley seemed to suddenly become alive, all over the many insects began their daily commutes while elsewhere huge dinosaurs began to stir from their night time slumber. Shorty however had been up since before the crack of dawn when the Valley was eerily quiet, it was a time of limbo between day and night where nothing seemed to be living and instead appeared to be in a state of deep dormancy. However Shorty had woken up feeling very nervous and anxious about the coming test. This was it, he was going to do The Big Longneck Test today, but yet he was shivering as if he had just come out of freezing water. Shorty could hardly recall a time when he was this scared and nervous, there was only one time that he had been more nervous and way more frightened than this and that was- "No, I can't go there again" thought Shorty, pushing his dark memories aside so that he could better order his thoughts.

He observed his surroundings and deduced that he was the only one awake at the present. The adults hulking forms lay prone a short distance to the right. Although Shorty could not see them he was still aware of Ducky's younger siblings sleeping beside Grandma Longneck's warm body. Shorty looked to his left and found Littlefoot and Ali sleeping by his side. Shorty's thoughts immediately went back to last night where he had witnessed their love. He was also still amazed with Littlefoot's request but he would be glad to be spending some more time with him.

Shorty looked up at The Bright Circle as it began it's ascent into the morning sky and remembered when Littlefoot took his test. Was he also this nervous? He didn't know about The Big Longneck Test yet Shorty thought that Littlefoot had been much calmer on the lead up to the test then he was right now.

"How did you ever manage your nerves Littlefoot?" he thought as he settled his neck back on the ground. Suddenly he heard a long yawn come from beside him, Shorty looked to his left and saw Ali raising, opening her mouth and giving off a long yawn, she was lying on her side while Littlefoot was lying next to her, his neck was next to hers while they slept. Ali stretched out her legs and tail to their full length then opened her eyes drowsily. She nuzzled Littlefoot's flank and suddenly noticed Shorty.

"Good morning Shorty" she said in a friendly way, though she still sounded tired. Shorty smiled and got up from his sleeping spot and walked next to Ali and sat down beside her. He tried to look composed but he still bore an anxious composure. Ali gave him a contemplated look before voicing her concerns. "Are you alright Shorty?" she asked gently.

A younger Shorty might have said that he was perfectly fine but Shorty could not do that to Ali, she was his friend and she clearly saw that his feelings were eating away at his composure. "Just nervous Ali, very, very nervous" he said.

"You'll do fine Shorty I know you will" said Ali, resting her neck against his in a gesture of support. Shorty closed his eyes and allowed Ali to nuzzle him before looking back at the sky.

"I haven't felt like this since before I met Bron" he said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll get though it Shorty" said Ali.

Shorty shook his head, "I still haven't got over 'that' yet" he said sadly.

"Got over what Shorty? Asked Ali curiously.

Shorty closed his eyes and told her what he kept to himself for all this time.

The young Green Longneck ran for his life through the wasteland, his mother, a tall light Green Longneck ran alongside him urging her son on. Blood drenched her left flank from a wound made by a claw near the top of her back, she was also carrying a cargo of a dozen young Longnecks on her back, the remainder of the herd's children. They squawked with fear and held on to the Longneck's back with all their might. "Go Shorty Go, Keep Running Dear!" she cried out urgently. Her voice usually sweet and comforting now contained much fear for her and her son as well as the remaining children in her care. Behind them they both heard a twin set of roars. Shorty dared to look back.

What he saw sent shivers running up his spine. Two full grown Sharpteeth, Sailbacks were giving chase to them. In the distance a large forest grew and possible salvation to the pursued Sauropods. Right now however they were still in a deserted wasteland, their herd was left dead far behind them when a pack of Sailbacks ambushed them in their sleep and killed off nearly all of the herds members before they could even mount any form of defence. Shorty remembered being woken by a firm push of his mother and seeing the chaos around him as the Sharpteeth tore through every Longneck in the herd that was still able to stand. His mother had rescued him and as many children that she found that were still alive then fled but not before a Sailback dived at her and managed to give her a nasty gash on her left flank which continuously oozed blood at a constant rate.

Now however the two Sailbacks pursued them, both vent on leaving not one of their little group alive and uneaten. Shorty ignored to the best of his ability the furious burning of his legs and the aching of his heart as he pushed their physical limits to the breaking point but while he had looked over his back he hadn't noticed a stone in front of him. His right foot hit the stone and he tripped to the ground with a loud cry of pain. "Mother!" he cried.

His mother stopped her headlong sprint and looked back and saw her son fall onto the ground with a strained front foot. "Shorty! Hang on, I'm coming!" she cried and turned back and charged in the direction of her fallen son. The Sharptooth rapidly gained ground on them and by the time Shorty was placed on his mother's back with the other children the Sailback's where only half a longnecks length away.

Shorty saw his mother turn around and run as hard as she could toward the forest. Which was now only ten Longneck lengths away now. She was getting closer, determined to keep the children safe despite her wound which was protesting fiercely to her vigorous movement. Spasms of pain ran up her body as she ran but she was determined not to let that stop her. She was only five Longnecks lengths away now.

SHLUCK!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

MOTHER!

CRASH!

Shorty's mother came crashing to the ground sending Shorty and the other kids tumbling off her back with less than three Longneck lengths away from the forest. The Sailback that had dived for her had wrought impressive damage upon her. He had dived and bit into her abdomen causing her to fall to the ground but his partner had run straight into him and causing a spectacular rolling crash, when they came to a stop they were both unconscious on the ground.

Shorty himself had a large graze on his right flank from the fall as well as dozens of bruises all over his body but he couldn't think about that now. "Mother!" he yelled getting up and quickly limping over to the body of his downed mother while the other kids ran to the safety of the forests in fright. The parched ground beneath her was now drenched in crimson. Shorty's mother raised her neck and as Shorty approached. She felt her precious life blood flow from her body, her injury was mortal and she knew it. Yet surprisingly she didn't feel very much pain even though her abdomen was ripped open and now that she looked back she saw to her horror that her own intestines where pouring from the wound and even more worse her left back leg was broken, there would be no escape, she was a dead Longneck now.

"Mother, come on get up!" cried Shorty pushing her head gently "Please we have to go, before the Sharpteeth get up" he said in distress. Shorty's mother however felt surprisingly calm under the circumstances as severe blood loss began to numb her pain.

"Shorty, go" she said quietly, her voice faint.

"No, not without you" said Shorty, he was sobbing now as he realised the extent of his mother's injuries.

"Shorty please, go, look after the children and live a good life" said his mother weakly.

Shorty shook his head vigorously "Your coming with us mom, just get up" he said, his pain rising into a torrent, threatening to drown him.

"Shorty, my leg is broken, I can't move." Said his mother, looking deep into her son's eyes. "Run dear, I will keep the Sharpteeth occupied".

"Mom" said Shorty in horror.

There was a growl from the Sharpteeth as they started to regain consciousness.

"Shorty I love you, please don't die with me, go and live a good life and look after the children. She paused "Please my son" said Shorty's mother, her tears were starting to fall now.

Shorty for the most part was paralysed to the spot, he knew his mother was doomed but his heart just couldn't accept it. Finally however he found his voice and looking down at the ground, tears pouring for his eyes. "I will mother, I promise I will look after the kids and live a good life" His voice was broken and he was trembling all over.

His mother smiled gently and gave him a soft push in the direction of the forest. The other younglings had already run into the forest and were watching the scene in frozen fear. "Go my son, my beautiful Shorty, go, live a good life and remember me" she said gently, closing her eyes, she was still alive though.

Shorty sobbed. He heard the sounds of the approaching Sailbacks but he didn't want to leave but he promised he would. "G-Goodbye mother" he said before running as fast as his strained leg would allow towards the forest with a broken heart. One of the Sailbacks charged at him but he was stopped by his mother's whip like tail as it came to her son's rescue. Shorty ran on and entered the forest and relative safety for now as the trees grew to close for big Sharpteeth to pass through. Shorty looked back and his mother locked eyes for the last time even at that great distance they could almost see the tears in the other's eyes.

"Goodbye Shorty" she said sadly and lowered her tail allowing the two Sailbacks to deliver the fatal bite to the neck, it was all over to quickly for her to feel the pain as her life ended but at least Shorty was safe.

Shorty could not close his eyes, he was utterly immobilised by what just happened, yet now the Sharpteeth began to feast on his mother's body. Shorty fell into a snivelling, sobbing heap. He had just experienced the worst of losses and he was left utterly inconsolable and grained of his will. He didn't know how long he lay there crying but he was aroused from his grief by the whimpering of the other young ones who had also been crying with him.

Shorty looked at the children and remembered his promise, all of a sudden he felt a new strength assert itself over his limbs, it was a strange feeling of determination and purpose that the last promise with his now deceased mother had given him and all of a sudden Shorty rose, grim faced and hard but determined he locked at the other young Longnecks and roused them. "Come on there's nothing we can do here" he said with a strange calmness in his composure as he led the other Longnecks away from the scene of blood and gore, he would look after them no matter what happened to him in the process. "I promise I won't let you down mother" he thought as he left his past behind in the hopes of a brighter future.

Shorty was sobbing after he told Ali the story. "I looked after the children as best as I could but I was always scared I would do something wrong and that we'd all die. Those were the scariest times of my life". Shorty lost himself in his pain. Ali nuzzled him in a vain attempt to comfort him but in a way it was better for Shorty to talk about that incident and finally get over the trauma of that event.

Shorty was sobbing hard when he felt another muzzle press against the other cheek and then heard Littlefoot's voice whisper in his ear "She would be proud of you Shorty".

Shorty turned to his brother in surprise, had he heard the whole story? He was even more surprised to see Littlefoot crying as well. "I lost my mother to Sharptooth himself Shorty, she also died protecting me, I know she is proud of me and I know that your mom is proud of you too" He said in support.

I know you'll complete The Big Longneck Test Shorty you just have to believe in yourself" Littlefoot said in resolve.

Shorty dried his tears and smiled at Littlefoot "Thank you…Brother, I know I can do it. I just hadn't felt this way since-"

"I know Shorty" said Littlefoot. Ali nuzzled Shorty's cheek once more. Shorty greatly accepted it.

"Come on Shorty, Littlefoot lets go get a drink then we'll have breakfast we've got a big day ahead of us" said Ali. Littlefoot and Shorty nodded and followed Ali's lead as she led the way down to the stream. It certainly was going to be a big day and even though Shorty still remembered his mother's death he knew that she loved him and that she would be proud of him. Shorty felt a new determination run through his veins, he would take anything that came in his way this day because today, he was ready to take The Big Longneck Test.

"It's time Shorty" said Bron a few hours after Littlefoot and Ali had comforted Shorty, now Bron was waiting for Shorty to follow him to the testing area.

"Okay" said Shorty, he still felt a little nervous but this time he also felt a little more confident that he would succeed.

"Can I come and watch Dad" said Littlefoot since he had finished The Big Longnecks Test, although Ali would have to stay since she had not taken the test yet.

"Of course Littlefoot, you have already taken the test and I'm sure Shorty would appreciate your support" said Bron.

"Thanks Dad" said Littlefoot and took his place beside his brother.

"Good luck Shorty" called Ali as they left. She sincerely hoped that Shorty would pass the test, he was a good friend and she knew that he was more than ready for the challenges the test would throw at him.

The three Longnecks walked for a while until they came over to the base of a very steep hill with a path winding its way up to the summit which was awfully high. There was also a large rock with a whole load of vines tired around it at the base where Bron was standing.

"Now Shorty" said Bron looking own at his adopted son. "The test is comprised of three separate tasks that will each end when you find a red tree star".

"Okay" said Shorty.

To Littlefoot this speech was almost exactly the same as he had remembered it from when he had done the test.

"Your first task will test your strength, bravery and your endurance," continued Bron. "Your task is to pull this rock up to the summit of this hill".

Shorty looked awfully nervous now when he spotted the rock he had to carry, it was just as large as him and looked awfully heavy, he doubted that he could do it but that thought disappeared in an instant as Shorty thought of Ali, she believed in him so he should be able to do it.

Without a word Shorty wriggled his way into the vine harness and looked at Bron for the starting signal. He turned his head to Littlefoot. "You can do it Shorty, I know you can" his brother said encouraging him on.

"You may start when you're ready Shorty" said Bron.

Shorty nodded and looked up at the steep track up the hill that he would be following, it was not a vertical track and hence a climb would be very easy but carrying a weight would really push him. Shorty closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pulled himself forward, hauling the massive boulder behind him. Short grimaced and gritted his teeth. The boulder was indeed heavy, he could already begin to feel his legs begin to burn with exertion.

The two Longnecks below watched his progress. Shorty had got off to a good start, he had hauled the massive boulder a quarter of the way up.

"Come on Shorty" said Littlefoot "you can do it".

Shorty panted, his speed had greatly decreased and his deep breaths applied a constant rhythm while his heart was running a marathon. His legs felt like they were on fire, he breathed deeply in a desperate attempt to supply his body with the much needed oxygen for the next step of the journey. Shorty looked back down and saw to his astonishment that he was much higher than he had thought the hill was. He quickly pulled his head back and focused on the task at hand. Shorty had never had to push himself like this before, sure he had gone through periods of exertion before but nothing like this. His whole body was screaming for him to stop but Shorty pushed on, reaching the half way point.

However when the young Longneck gazed up he was dismayed by how far he still had to go. But he also felt more confident, he had made it half way, so he could make it all the way as well. Taking another deep breath he pushed himself forward, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

His tongue hung limply out of his mouth as the exertions took its toll on his body. His body was now going through sudden spasms as he fought to keep going. His legs felt drained of energy with the boulder weighing him down. Tears of pain started to cloud Shorty's vision but he had to keep going. "If Littlefoot can do it then so can I" he thought. "You can do it Shorty" he thought to himself again and again. He was now three quarters of the way to his destination. Now however as the path reached the summit, there was a sharp increase in steepness of the track. Shorty didn't notice this having kept his eyes angled down, watching the rocky trail pass slowly under his feet.

He felt the strain on his back and legs increase and finally saw the steepness increase with the final ten metres to go. Shorty dismayed he tried moving but he seemed to be moving even slower than before his feet were starting to slip on the ground and he tumbled to the ground in utter exhaustion, he was barely conscious. He was panting at fast, irregular intervals.

"Oh no" said Littlefoot from below when he saw Shorty fall to the ground and seem to lose consciousness. What had happened? Had his brother failed?

"Are you alright Shorty!" shouted Bron from the ground but there was no response or movement from Shorty "I'm going up to get him" said Bron and started to climb the slope.

Shorty however lay defeated on the ground a glance back had showed him that Bron was on his way up, he knew he had failed and it felt terrible but he had been so close. Shorty's eyes snapped open and a growing anger suddenly come over him, he was too close to fail, he simply made up his mind, and he would not fail. So with shacking legs he got to his feet and with a loud yell of fury he pulled with all his might at the cursed rock and felt himself moving forward. Shorty felt his determination sky rocket, giving him new strength, he pushed on.

Down below Bron had stopped halfway up and gasped in amazement and pride as Shorty got to his feet and continued the trek up the hill. On the ground Littlefoot was beside himself "You can do it Shorty!" he yelled, cheering his brother through those last painful metres.

So it was with a great heave that Shorty pulled himself onto the summit. He paused to get free of his harness and grabbed the red tree star which lay underneath a stone to stop it blowing away then he showed it too both Bron and Littlefoot. However a great dizziness had begun to overwhelm him. He swayed on the spot and fell on his side and into unconsciousness.

SPLASH!

Shorty felt a large amount of cold water fall over his face and body.

"Shorty…..Shorty? Wake up Shorty!" called an anxious voice however it sounded very distant and quite to Shorty's ears. Nevertheless Shorty opened his eyes drearily, he saw blurry brown images in his field of vision, he blinked a few times to clear his eyes and the images came into focus. Littlefoot and Bron were both looking down on him each with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey guys" said Shorty in a light headed voice.

Littlefoot and Bron both shared a chuckle at Shorty's recovery.

Shorty got up only to be overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. He swayed and leaned on Littlefoot's body. "Here Shorty, drink this" said Bron and pointed with his foot to a stream that they were now next too. How he had got there Shorty didn't know, all he cared about was the water. He walked to the water's edge and promptly slid into the water, immersing his entire body in the cool liquid before quenching his parched mouth and throat by guzzling whole mouthfuls of water down his throat.

When he was done he walked to a nearby bush and proceeded to gauge himself on as much green food as he could stuff into his mouth, such was his ravenous hunger and thirst. Littlefoot and Bron waited patiently until he had finished drinking and eating before addressing him.

"How do you feel Shorty?" asked Bron in a concerned tone.

"Better," replied Shorty, then his eyes narrowed as he thought back to the first test. "What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed" said Littlefoot "just after you completed the test, Dad had to get you down and bring you here".

"I completed the first test?" said Shorty in amazement.

"Yes you did Shorty" said Bron proudly. "You did the best you could and came through it, I'm proud of you".

Shorty smiled foolishly then got to his feet and closed his eyes and took in a long breath. "I know you're proud of me too mom, I'll finish the test for you" he thought. "Well I hope that the next task does not try to kill me like the last one" he joked to which the others laughed.

"Now then Shorty let's move on to the second test" said Bron and let the way over to a nearby forest. "Your second task is a test of intelligence, you are to successfully find a single red tree star that is hidden somewhere in this forest".

Shorty's mouth fell open as he stared at the forest. "How am I supposed to find a red tree star in there?" he cried in annoyance.

"You must listen closely to these directions that will allow you to find the red tree star" explined Bron.

"Okay then".

With that Bron cleared his throat and said in a slow clear voice:

"Green and orange lay the stars at my base"

"A plant of different origin is upon the side of the correct face"

"What I hold hidden lies near my source, look hard to find your star of course".

Shorty nodded and repeated Bron's riddle first out loud then in his head then headed out into the forest. The second task had begun.

"Dad?" asked Littlefoot after Shorty had headed into the forest.

"Yes Littlefoot" replied his father.

Littlefoot was hesitant about this subject but he did wonder if Bron knew of Shorty's past. "Did you know of what happened to Shorty's Mother?" he asked cautiously.

Bron looked at Littlefoot in puzzlement. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Shorty told me and Ali what happened when we all woke up today, but did you know?" said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot I knew what happened but it was not Shorty that told me" said Bron.

"Was it one of the other Longnecks that was with Shorty when you found him?"

Bron nodded then looked back into the forest. "Shorty has never opened up about it, I've tried talking to him about it but he always avoids it, he never fully recovered from losing his mother I don't think but the fact that he is starting to open up is a good sign".

"We are so similar" said Littlefoot.

"Yes, yes you are" said Bron "Maybe that's why you are brothers" he said thoughtfully.

Littlefoot nodded thoughtfully then looked down at the ground.

"Littlefoot?" questioned his father in concern.

"One of my friends may have lost her mother"

Bron looked on his son in sympathy and gave him a comforting nuzzle. "It happens sometimes Littlefoot" he said. "All you can do is try and help your friend".

"But I can't," said Littlefoot in a trembling voice "She left the Valley then we got news that her mother had died and she is already going through a hard time" Littlefoot looked saddened. "I pity her and Shorty and Cera, we all lost a mother" he said.

"Littlefoot I went through the same thing that you are going through now when I heard what happened to your mom" said Bron. Littlefoot looked up at his father "I felt utterly helpless and at fault for all that had happened but I am sure that your mom and indeed your friends parents all wanted what was best for you kids and I'm sure she's proud of you son, in the end all we can do is remember then fondly". Bron gave son another comforting nuzzle.

"Thanks Dad" said Littlefoot calmly, though he was not dissuaded from his current course of action. The two Longnecks looked back into the forest and waited for Shorty.

Shorty stood on a fallen log a short way in the forest, he had heard all Littlefoot and Bron had said between them, though he tried not think about it at the present now that he was in the middle of the second test. He repeated the riddle in his head, concentrating on the first verse of the riddle.

"Green and Orange lay the stars at my base".

Shorty thought about what that meant. He knew that there were no green or orange stars in the sky, this was obviously referring to the colour of the tree stars at the base of something, and a tree was his best guess. So Shorty looked around the trees and for a tree with orange and green tree stars at its base while he played over the second verse of the riddle in his head.

"A plant of different origin is on the side of the correct face".

Shorty had great difficulty trying to understand this part of the riddle. A different plant? Perhaps a plant was growing next to the supposed tree? Or was it on it? Correct face what did that mean? Shorty debated what that meant and in doing so almost missed a short tree nearby. Shorty stared at this tree, there was something different about this one. Shorty approached it and suddenly realized what made it different. It had a pile of green and orange tree stars at his base.

Shorty feel his heart leap, he had to be on the right track. Shorty looked hard at the tree. It was short and its branches were utterly devoid of tree stars, there was a fair amount of roots sticking out of the base in a confusing mess and as Shorty circled the tree he saw some tree fuss growing on other side.

Suddenly it hit him. The plant of different origin was obviously the tree fuss and it was only growing on one side. The correct side? Shorty replayed the last verse of the riddle in his mind.

"What I hold hidden lies near my source, look hard to find your star of course"

Shorty quickly pieced the parts of the riddle, the red tree star was hidden at the tree's source. But was the tree's source? "The base obviously" thought Shorty and looked hard at the base but found nothing. He replayed the entire riddle in his mind. Then noticed the error "Not at the base, near the base". Shorty looked down at the confusing tangle of rots at his feet. He was on the side of the tree fuss so that meant that the red tree star had to be under one of these roots.

Shorty looked under every root in sight and finally he found his prize, the red tree star was nestled between two roots.

"Yes!" shouted Shorty triumphantly, picking up the red tree star in his mouth and then headed back out to where Bron and Littlefoot were waiting.

Littlefoot was delighted to see his brother emerge with the red tree star clutched firmly in his mouth. "You did Shorty!" he cried happily.

"Well done Shorty" said Bron as Shorty laid the tree star down at his feet.

"Thanks, I'll have this done in no time" said Shorty proudly.

"Don't get cocky" warned Bron to which Littlefoot nodded in agreement for he knew that last task was certainly the hardest of all the other tasks. "Now let's move on to the final test" said Bron and led the boys back to a fire pit, the same one that Littlefoot had been tested at.

Shorty looked nervous for the first time now, what was he supposed to do now?

"You final task is to find a safe way across the fire pit"

"Alright" said Shorty, though he sounded very conflicted.

The Bright Circle was getting awfully low now and still Shorty could not find a possible solution to this puzzling predicament. He had thought about the rocks but what if he were to fall? There also the matter of the fire bubbles which often splashed onto those rocks making that route unavailable. He spotted a log near the fire pit but he knew it was foolhardy to use a log to cross the fire pit when it would simply catch on fire and take anyone that was on the log into the boiling lave with it.

Shorty cursed angrily under his breath, this task certainly was the hardest and he found that his temper was not improving, the longer he had to wait for a solution to present itself to him. Suddenly he had an idea and immediately ran over to a boulder that was lying close to the fire pit and started rolling it into the fire pit. "Perhaps if I could collect enough rocks I can make a bridge. Beside him Bron stood expressionless while Littlefoot looked slightly worried. Shorty didn't see this but he found out his plan was folly after he pushed the first boulder in the lava which created a huge splash, causing Shorty to jump clear the boulder however was completely covered with the boiling mixture.

"Drat!" hissed Shorty and began to pace back and forth in an uneasy motion. For hours he had tried and so far he had nothing to show. He was considering a stop and to just give up but he knew that if he gave up he would fail the test and he didn't want that, not in front of Littlefoot. After all he had passed the test before, there had to be a simple solution. Shorty looked back at his brother, trying to see if he could gain any clue of what to do from his expression but he could not detect any change in Littlefoot's expression, he would not get any hits from him either.

Shorty circled the fire pit if only to keep himself occupied while his blood boiled in anger. Finally he sat down on the grass, trying to think of a simple solution, since he had already tried the outrageous out of the box solution he could think of.

"If it was up to me I would not even try crossing a fire pit" thought Shorty, no herd leader with common sense would risk his or her herd to cross a fire pit if there was another way, but there wasn't. "Or perhaps there is" thought Shorty thinking back to when he had asked Bron what this test but Bron had only said that he could not tell him for it was part of the test. "Perhaps if…" Shorty's eyes brightened as the answer presented itself. So taking a breath at the great risk he was going to take, but he trusted his own logic and common sense. He turned to Bron and said tonelessly:

"I'm sorry Bron but I can't find a way to cross the fire pit and if it was up to me I would not bother. Have I failed?" he added nervously. Bron's expression remained as imperious as before. Shorty turned his head away from the Longneck in shame he knew in that instant that he had failed but he didn't notice Littlfoot's excited expression when he said those words as his attention was focused solely on Bron.

So it can as a great surprise when a red tree star was dropped beside him. "Huh?" he said in surprise.

"Congratulations Shorty you have passed The Big Longneck Test" said Bron who was positively beaming with delight.

"What? How? I failed the third task, how could I pass?" asked Shorty in astonishment.

"Shorty" said Bron this test was not a mere test of strength or intelligence, it was a test of judgement. Strength and intelligence are vital qualities for any leader but they are all wasted if the leader cannot make the correct choices," said Bron. "And by choosing not to cross the fire pit despite thinking that you would fail you have proven that you have the ability to make the correct decision in a difficult situation".

Shorty's mouth opened wide, the final test was so simply and so very clever that no one would suspect that you would have to fail to succeed. "You did it Shorty" cheered Littlefoot.

Now both brother had passed the test. Shorty was still feeling a little disoriented but slowly the situation sunk in and he found himself grinning in triumph "I did it," he said "I passed The Big Longneck Test".


	44. A Menace Approaches

_**Chapter 44: A Menace Approaches**_

"You can't catch me!" taunted Trough as he ran from Ducky in their game of tag, they were playing outside the cave with the adults all sitting on the rocky shore, enjoying a pleasant meal together. Bluey and Grandma Swimmer had picked Trough up in the morning and told his mother that they were going to visit one of their relatives who had some children that they were sure Trough would want to play with. Trough's mother consented with the request that he be returned before dark.

For Trough it was the most fun he could ever recall in his entire life, Ducky had given him a taste of the affection that had been denied to him for so very long. "I am going to get you yep, yep, yep!" called Ducky from behind him.

She chased Trough up the cliff face until they were close to the very top. The cave was situated over thirty feet above sea level but the very top of the cliff was up to about forty five feet and Trough was nearing the top. He climbed the ragged, rocky slope with Ducky following close behind.

Finally Trough came to a sandy slide that went all the way down to the water he stopped before going onto the slide as any wrong move could mean a long fall. Unfortunately he had quite forgotten the Ducky was right behind him.  
"I have got you now yep, yep, yeeeeeeehhhhhh!" cried Ducky as she leapt for Trough but in doing so knocking them both onto the sand slide.

"Whoa!" yelled Trough as he and Ducky both tumbled down the sandy slope, however his yell was suddenly cut off by a whole load of sand falling into his mouth and judging by the lack of noise he guessed that the same thing had happened to Ducky on the way down. He was also acutely aware that Ducky was holding on tightly to his back as they fell and now rolled down the hill. They couldn't see anything due to both their eyes being closed but the increasing dizziness was now becoming overwhelming.

Splash!

Ducky and Trough both went into a fit of fierce coughing after they surfaced in a large rock pool as they tried to get the large mouthful of sand out of their mouths. Ducky groaned and collapsed back on her back as the dizziness of their roll down the hill took hold. Trough had also fallen beside her, leaning his head upon her shoulder though everything in his vision was spinning.

"Are you two alright?" came the anxious voice of Bluey.

"Ohhhhhh" groaned Trough and tried to get to his feet but he fell into the water, Ducky on the other hand had her eyes tightly closed and was holding onto her head.

"I am so dizzy I am, I am" she said.

Splash!

"Ducky!" came Jane's voice as she swam over to them, though she couldn't walk yet she had easily learned how to swim though she was not nearly as fast or agile as Trough or Ducky but she still enjoyed the activity greatly.

Ducky opened her eyes and saw two versions of Jane, she blinked and holding onto the shore she straightened herself and just stood up still until she had recovered from the dizziness. Trough likewise did the same thing.

"We're fine Blue" he said shaking his head.

"Well as long as you two are alright" said Bluey nodding and sat nearby to keep an eye on them. Jane beckoned them both into the water by tugging on Ducky's leg and giving an impatient squeal. "Come on Trough" said Ducky and proceeded to splash him with as much water as she could throw at him which Trough dodged defiantly.

"Oh, you wanna piece of me?" he teased and retaliated by kicking as much water at Ducky as he could but Ducky dived beneath the water.

"Hey!" cried Trough "You can't do that _nope, nope, nope_!"

Ducky laughed at Trough's poor imitation of her catchphrase and in almost an instant Trough was laughing with her until they were both splashed in the face by Jane who had snuck up on them unawares. Ducky and Trough gasped in surprise before proceeding to splash Jane then breaking into a frenzy of splashes as they each tried to drench the other.

The friends laughed with mirth until a seemingly large wave engulfed them all leaving them all coughing in surprise. All they could here was unrestrained laughed, they turned to the bank and saw Bluey standing in the water having just sent her own wave at them.

"You!" cried Trough indigently.

"Did you think I would let you have all the fun" laughed Bluey.

Ducky laughed "Come on Aunty, you can play with us yep, yep, yep."

Bluey was still a bit unused to being called Aunty by Ducky but she was an aunt now so she knew that she would have to get used to it. However she still joined the kids in the water and within a few seconds the sounds of laughter and splashing could be heard from them.

The group of Swimmers turned their heads to the noise and each of their hearts were touched by the joyful display of family and friendship.  
"I haven't seen Bluey so happy since she was a youngling," said Grandma Swimmer loving voice. "Nor have I seen Trough so happy, they have both had it hard, it's about time that they had the fun they deserved".

"Jane is growing up so fast and Trough and Ducky are very good influences on her in my opinion" commented Cyrest.

Sura however didn't say a word she just watched the play in silence with a small smile on her face though her expression indicated sadness, her mother noticed this. "Sura?" she asked.

Sura blinked then got up and walked over to where her sister was then she joined in the playful banter of her daughter and sister.

Cyrest looked a little confused at Sura's response. "What was that all about?" he asked Grandma Swimmer.

"Sura does not know whether Ducky will be around to enjoy her life, she's trying to spend as much time with her little one as possible." Grandma Swimmer looked sympathetically at her daughter "She's been placed in the worst situation a mother can be placed in, she just wants her little one to be okay."

Cyrest nodded. "I could not imagine what she is going through now," he said sadly "I can't blame her". Cyrest watched the frolicking Swimmers when he noticed something about Bluey that he hadn't spotted before. "Hey what's that on Bluey's neck?" he asked, straining his eyes in attempt to see what looked like a tiny blue dot that didn't blend with the blue Swimmer's hide, it was held around her neck by a thin piece of grass.

"That?" said Grandma Swimmer pointing to the spot that Crest mentioned. "Is a necklace and that Blue shiny stone is called a Sapphire, it has been in my family for four generations and has been passed down from mother to daughter."

"It suits her" commented Cyrest to which Grandma Swimmer chuckled in response.

"I thought the same thing when I gave it to her," said Grandma Swimmer "It was my Grandmother who first found that necklace when she fell through the ceiling of a cave near a smoking mountain. The cave was filled with shiny stones and it was this that she came out with, she said it spoke volumes about her and when she passed it on she gave it to the daughter that the Sapphire seemed to connect with the most and that was my mother, who gave it to me and now it is in Bluey's care" said Grandma Swimmer.

"A family air loom eh?" said Cyrest.

"Yes indeed," replied Grandma Swimmer then turned to Cyrest and said "Isira".

"Huh?" said Cyrest in confusion.

Grandma Swimmer laughed "my name silly, you didn't expect me to leave you with just Grandma Swimmer when you are just as old as me. My name is Isira".

Cyrest nodded in acknowledgement "You have a beautiful name Isira"

"Thank you Cyrest".

The two Swimmers went back to watching the playful banter of the younger Swimmers.

Bluey for the most part was having the most fun she had in ages, she was finally enjoying a release from the grim isolated world that had been hers for so long. The introduction of Ducky into her life really brought out her inner child, the child that had been suppressed for way too long.

Finally the Trough and Ducky were just too tired to continue splashing each other sat down in waist deep water and lay their backs against some rocks. The two panted as they looked out to the sea then turning to smile deeply at each other but Jane suddenly surfaced between the two with a joyful cry. Ducky and Trough withdrew to allow Jane room between them.

"It is beautiful it is it is" stated Ducky referring to the sparkling water.  
"Yeah….Beautiful" said Trough in a dreamy voice while keeping his face locked on Ducky and smiling gently. To Trough's eyes Ducky's water coated body seemed shine brighter than the sparkling water, to him she was his star.  
However Trough's trance was broken by Jane when she stopped her usual squeaks and became quiet and still, a few seconds later a whole load of bubbles were rising from Jane's tail.

"Oh!" cried Trough backing away.

"Jane!" cried Ducky in disgust, also backing away in case Jane was preparing to relieve herself.

Sura quickly came to their aid. "Come on Jane let's get you to the relief spot" she said taking up Jane in her hands though making sure to keep them clear of her tail as she left.

"Hey Ducky wanna race?" said Trough eagerly after Sura departed with Jane.  
Ducky's beak spread into a smirk "Sure Trough if you want to be left in my wake" she teased playfully.

"Not if you're left in mine," retorted Trough. "To Grandma Swimmer and back?"

"Yep, yep, yep".

"Alright you two," said Bluey "On your marks…. Get set… GO!" she announced.

The two Swimmers took off and almost immediately Trough found himself left in Ducky's wake. He was stunned by her incredible speed, she completely outpaced him so it was no surprise when she ended up winning that race by a considerable margin.

Trough finished and gazed at Ducky in amazement "Holy Tree Stars!" he cried. "How did you do that? How did you swim that fast?"

Ducky blushed a bit. "Well I've always been fast but my mom and Cyrest and Mo's Water Kin have all helped me learn to swim faster" she said innocently.

"All that training and just to swim faster" said Trough "Sheesh" he added.

Ducky nodded however all of a sudden there was a loud rumbling and the next thing Ducky, Bluey and Trough knew they were seeing white foam as a huge wave crashed into them sending them all beneath the water and gripping the ground in desperation as the out current came and it was exceptional in strength so that it took all the strength of Ducky and Trough to hold onto the ground until the water rolled back out.

"Is everyone alright" Bluey called anxiously.

Both Ducky and Trough nodded both gasping for air and coughing out water.  
"What was that?" said Ducky while taking in a deep breath but Bluey didn't respond instead she took up both Ducky and Trough up in her arms and ran up the slope right before another huge wave came crashing onto the shore right where they had been a few seconds ago.

Ducky gaped "I am glad we were not there when that wave came in yep, yep, yep"

"Come on let's see if everyone else is okay" said Bluey looking worried as she quickly walked over to where Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer were but when they got there they found them both in a crumpled pile and soaked from head to foot, the wave had caught them completely unawares and pushed them straight into each other.

"You okay?" asked Bluey.

Trough looked worried, he would've laughed if the situation was not as serious especially when he had almost been swept away by the same wave.

"Apart from being trapped beneath a Swimmer and completely drenched then I'm perfectly fine" came Cyrest's muffled, annoyed voice from beneath Grandma Swimmer's belly.

"Oh dear sorry Cyrest" said Grandma Swimmer as she tried painstakingly to remove herself from Cyrest. It didn't help that Sura turned up at that moment with Jane sitting in the palm of her right hand. However she stopped when she saw the tangle of bodies in front of her.

"What on earth is going on here?" she asked in an exasperated tone while shielding Jane's eyes. "Mother this is highly inappropriate and in front of the kids too" she said in a stern voice, though she found it a little strange that she was now the one doing the lecturing while before it had always been her mother.

"It's not what it looks like Sura" replied her mother looking awfully embarrassed as she struggled to untangle herself from Cyrest.

"OWWW!" yelled Cyrest holding onto his privates and groaning in pain when Isira accidentally trod on them.

"Sorry" said Isira in alarm but she lost her footing and fell out of the tangled mass and onto her belly.

Cyrest was still laying on the ground next to her completely incapacitated, he had tears in his eyes and was red in the face taking in large deep breaths. Sura took her hand out from in front of Jane and Bluey was just about to pull her mother up when another huge wave crashed into sending everyone except Sura and Jane into the water.

Once again Ducky and Trough had to hold onto the ground for dear life to avoid getting swept out to sea. When the water resided Bluey, Cyrest and Grandma were all laying side by side everyone of then coughing and spluttering with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

Thankfully it took less time for everyone to get to their feet and up to the base of the cliff. Cyrest was still very red faced but he seemed to have gotten over the most part of the pain.

"Everyone okay?" asked Sura anxiously to which everyone nodded.

"The waves are very high today" observed Trough.

"They are, they are" agreed Ducky. Cyrest looked out to sea and as he did his face paled significantly.

"Cyrest?" inquired Bluey.

But Cyrest stared blankly in the distance his face becoming more grim "Oh dear" He said in a voice filled with terrible foreboding what could illicit such a response from the elderly Swimmer? All Cyrest did was point out to sea "Look" he said in a hushed voice.

Everyone turned to look in the direction that Cyrest pointed and what they saw made each and every one of them feel the chill of fear run up their spines.

* * *

Littlefoot walked beside Shorty just behind his Dad, Bron who was at the place that the position of leader entailed, at the front of the herd of about twenty fit Longnecks of various ages not including him, Shorty or Bron. They had been underway for the better part of a day now and were now somewhere in the wastelands outside the Valley, it was unfamiliar territory to the young longneck.

Littlefoot's parting had been very emotional for him just like Ducky's parting it was filled with the tears and nuzzles of his Grandparents and Ali who had told him firmly "Don't you dare go putting yourself in danger out there Littlefoot, you worry too much about other people and forget that other people worry about you as well".

His friends were less than happy about his decision to go with his father and in Cera's case she was pretty angry with him, yet he hadn't told them why he was really going on this journey, only Ali knew.

Now he was expecting to arrive at The Big Water in about seven days since they were taking a longer route then Littlefoot had gone on his previous adventures and it was also not the same route that Sura and Ducky had taken, for instead of cutting through The Land of Mists and following the water paths they were going on an overland route that would require them to travel across a desert in the centre of the journey.

The journey also had come with its own set of changes from his usual stationary lifestyle to that of a migratory lifestyle. Littlefoot had learned early on that there were three deputies who served as Bron's seconds who all helped run the herd, they were split up into different sections of the herd so they could be to call should any trouble arise. There were about eight females in the herd and nine males the rest where children of around Littlefoot's age to about the age of Diana and Dana.

All the children aside from him and Shorty where either walking beside their parents or within the centre of the herd where they would have maximum safety from any predators, the young kids however had the luxury of riding on the backs of their mothers backs.

There was also a strict regime of rules within the herd that meant that young children could not go anywhere unsupervised, children of Littlefoot and Shorty's ages had the privilege of being allowed to wonder without supervision but they were not allowed to stray over two Longnecks lengths away from an adult expect when they had about an hour of free time to do what they wanted.

Littlefoot handled these rules without complaint as he knew they were for his safety and he had gone on many laborious journeys before and didn't expect this one to be that bad. There was however one part of roaming life that Littlefoot found difficult to accept and that was the fact that the roaming dinosaurs would just relieve themselves where ever and whenever they pleased.

Littlefoot found this out the hard way when early on in the journey one of the young Longnecks near the rear of the herd had slipped down his mother's tail and failed to keep up. Littlefoot saw him fall and went back to help him. He was very small obviously a very young kid and thankfully small enough to carry. Littlefoot carried him on his back and took him back to his grateful mother. Littlefoot had then proceeded to make his way back to his Dad at the front of the group, making his way up through the inner recesses of the herd and under the bellies of the Longnecks in order to proceed at faster rate and to keep in the shade.

The Longnecks were moving at a fair pace so he had to jog, he got half way to the front then stopped to take a short breather, one of the adult males walked right over him from behind so that his belly shielded Littlefoot from the punishing rays of The Bright Circle for which he was very thankful for but that was unfortunately short lived. Littlefoot would have wanted a bit more time out of the sun while he caught his breath and as if hearing his thoughts the Longneck stopped, allowing Littlefoot to take deep refreshing breaths.

It was then that Littlefoot noticed something rather odd. He felt a few drops of warm water fall onto his back. Littlefoot might have just dismissed this as Sky water but the day was clear and he was under a Longneck, Littlefoot frowned and looked up and gave a wild cry of surprise. He hardly had enough time to react but his reflexes worked his legs into action causing him to jump as far ahead as he could while the ground trembled behind him as The Longneck relieved himself where Littlefoot had previously been standing. Thankfully Littlefoot's jump had propelled him out of the discharge zone.

He looked back and saw the massive pile of excrement which he had so narrowly avoided. Littlefoot turned his back on the disgusting sight and shouted furiously up at the offending Longneck "Hey watch where you're going you disgusting creature!"

However the Longneck just took a step forward placing Littlefoot back in the line of fire. Littlefoot leapt up and sprinted clear just in time. He ran out the front of the Longnecks front legs and stood in front of a very stern faced looking male Longneck.

"Just what do you think you were doing?!" shouted Littlefoot "You almost did your business on me!" He glared up at the longneck feeling enraged that someone had tried to do such a revolting thing to him.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" replied the Longneck in a cold voice "You should know better than to stand around asking for that kid"

"Asking for it?! You did that on purpose!" shouted Littlefoot fiercely.

"So what?" said the male but he was cut off from saying more when Bron came back with Shorty.

"What's going on here?" asked Bron, frowning at them both.

"Dad!" cried Littlefoot running to him "He" Littlefoot gestured to the Longneck "tried to relieve himself on me!" he shouted indignantly.

Bron looked appalled and turned to the offending Longneck. "Is this true Russ?" he asked keeping his voice as calm as possible but he wore a disapproving look on face.

"The kid had it coming," replied the Longneck called Russ coldly. "Walking under everyone else's bulks I only wanted to teach him a valuable lesson that he probably would have learnt sooner or later".

"You could have told him not to go under anyone's bulk Russ, you cunt!" said Bron angrily.

"Why are you acting up like this? I did it to those pesky triplets when they ran around under everyone's bulks, you did nothing to stop me and I quote 'that was bound to happen, at least they should keep themselves in line this time' that is what you said" growled Russ referring to the same triplets that Shorty had saved from Sharpteeth and in so doing earning him the right to take The Big Longneck Test.

"He is my son!" said Bron firmly.

"Ohhh and so he has special treatment" hissed Russ his eyes narrowing on Littlefoot.

"Those triplets were doing that deliberately Littlefoot was not. Now just get back in place Russ" growled Bron in annoyance "and don't cause any more trouble" he added as he guided the two boys back to the front on the group.

"Be wary of Russ Littlefoot," warned Shorty "He's a trouble maker and will look for any excuse to cause a bit of mayhem."

"I can't believe he tried to do that to me, I never did anything to him" said Littlefoot he was still angry about the incident.

"He actually did have a reason Littlefoot," said Bron causing his son to look at him in surprise "You see young Longnecks are not permitted to walk underneath another's bulk without permission, it is considered very rude and Russ will take any opportunity he has to stir up trouble".

"But did he really do what he said to the triplets?" asked Littlefoot.

Shorty and Bron both nodded "Those three were all over the place, testing every ones limits and Russ got them the same way he tried to get you, they stopped under him and got them all".

"That is disgusting"

"I know but it at least stopped the triplets from running amuck" said Shorty.

"So let that be a lesson to you Littlefoot to always walk at a Longnecks side and not beneath them" said Bron to which Littlefoot nodded. On the way back Littlefoot saw that his father was indeed right, many of the Longnecks tended to do their business in mid stride, it was revolting to Littlefoot that they could all be so casual about this sort of thing. In the Valley there were private relief and latrine sights around The Valley so he had gotten used to going in private but now….

"Well I guess I better get used to it" thought Littlefoot as they headed on although he was rather reluctant to accept this new habit.

Now they had a few more hours walking to do before they arrive in the woodlands on the other side of the wastelands. Just then Littlefoot noticed something dark and ominous ahead. "What is that?" he said feeling a very bad feeling rise in his stomach.

* * *

"Ali are you okay?" Asked Cera, the friends were together at their usual meeting place outside The Secret Caverns however none of them were really playing. Petrie was flying up high above The Valley in an attempt to get a bit of relief from the earth bound troubles. Spike was eating a bush but he was munching very slowly, the look of melancholy imprinted on his face had now become a very normal sight for anyone looking at him. Ruby and Chomper were both lying on their backs in the middle of the clearing looking up at the white sky puffies and pointing out the shapes they saw. Ali however, lay on the entrance to the caves in front of the cliff that overlooked the clearing along with Cera.

Ever since Littlefoot had left and with Ducky's long absence the gang had been largely disbanded, sure the friends still met together but they never really had fun anymore, the grim situation that Ducky had been placed in and her choice to leave The Great Valley had been hard on them all and with Littlefoot leaving with Bron's herd everything seemed a little greyer without Littlefoot's friendliness and insufferable enthusiasm and Ducky's overwhelming cheerfulness and compassion to keep them up. Now the friends hardly knew what to do with their time.

They had so far failed to get any bites at The Crescent Caves and no one could think of a better way to catch the Swimming Sharptooth. Ali however had fallen into a deep silence ever since Littlefoot had left, she hadn't told the others of Littlefoot's plan or of the love they felt for each other. So her answer to Cera's question was a solemn shake of the head.

"What's wrong?" she asked. It was a silly question in Cera's opinion since she knew perfectly well what was wrong but there was something more to this situation then the naked eye could see. Ali gave her a saddened look.

"Did you really have to ask that Cera? I feel terrible" said Ali.

"Because of Littlefoot and Ducky?"

Ali nodded. The two girls shared a sad look with each other before looking back out over the clearing. "It's more than that Cera," said Ali after a long silence. Cera looked up at her friend with a questioning glance.

"Littlefoot and I heard from a flyer that he told me once helped to kidnap Ducky" began Ali.

"Sierra" said Cera in a toneless voice before looking up at Ali with sympathy "And he told you that Ducky's mom died?"

Ali turned to Cera in surprise "How-"

"I overheard my Dad telling Tria" explained Cera.

Ali nodded "Littlefoot could not get over the news Cera, he was too badly reminded about his mother and what Ducky might have been going through it was his plan to leave and go and find Ducky in his father's herd."

"WHAT!?" cried Cera so loudly that everyone in the clearing heard her and turned to see what caused Cera's sudden exclamation. She had a shocked look upon her face and actually looked rather anxious which was unusual for the proud Threehorn.

"He went after Ducky!?" she asked Ali.

"Yes," said Ali feeling awfully uneasy, something was definitely not right here, the rest of The Gang aside from Petrie ran up to them in order to see what all the commotion was about. "What is-"

"He is wasting his time and putting himself in danger for nothing!" yelled Cera.

"What?!" said Ali in horror.

"Ducky's mom is still alive Ali, the Flyer lied, Petrie's Uncle Pterano gave us proof that she was still alive" said Cera in distress.

"But Littlefoot and I... we never knew," said Ali with horrible realisation "We've got to go after him!" bellowed Ali in full determination, there was no way she was going to let Littlefoot risk his life for nothing.

"Guy's! Guy's!" Everyone looked up to see Petrie diving towards them at full speed looking awfully panicked.

"What is it Petrie, Petrie what is it, tell us what you know so we know" said Ruby in her usual manner.

Petrie hovered above them all "Petrie see something from sky it no look good".

* * *

"You got to get back and warn the herd" said Sura to her sister and mother when she saw what Cyrest had been so afraid of.

"Can't I stay a little longer" pleaded Trough feeling reluctant to part with Ducky just yet.

"No Trough," said Grandma Swimmer firmly "I promised your mother that I would keep you safe, we are going back right now".

It had been several hours since they had seen the menacing sight approaching but and in that time Jane was taken back to the nest and the cave was stocked with triple the amount of food that all the Swimmers would need to survive. Cyrest and Sura had also created a large break wall at the cave entrance that was over three Swimmer feet high and twice as thick but with several channels capable of holding some water.

The wall was made out of dried river mud and sand. There was also a large flat pile of dirt and sand on the inside of the cave just on the inside of the wall. The sleeping spots had also been elevated using dried river mud and the walls of Janes nest were heightened, the adults sleeping area's also had walls added to them with a sandy interior. At least a quarter of the food was taken to the back of the cave while the rest was put in a pile near the sleeping spots.

The last few touches included a small well that had been constructed beneath the hole in the ceiling and a water channel that would flow from the well to the spring was created. Also three large ferns were placed like huge green curtains at the cave entrances. The finishing touch was the vines added on the wall to allow Ducky and Trough access the interior and exterior of the cave, four long and extremely strong vines were tied to the very top of the cliff and dangled over the edge just outside the cave entrance.

The process was very rushed as they had little time do made the suitable preparations and it took every ones help to create these new fortifications and by the time it was all finished everyone was tired. Now everyone was sat inside the cave panting with the exertion they had just gone through "You had better get back" said Sura while wiping her brow with her hand.

"Actually," said Cyrest sceptically "we could all stay here and wait it out. I'm sure the herd has seen it by now and will take the necessary action".

"Trough you must go back to your mother now," said Bluey in a serious voice "she'll be worried stiff if you don't return". Bluey pushed him along with her beak. "Go" she said gently.

Trough looked back at Ducky "Goodbye Ducky, I'll be back soon" he said.

"Good bye Trough, stay safe" replied Ducky. "Please" she added in a worried whisper. As Trough left and headed back out of the cave and ran in the direction of the herd.

Ducky stood on the mud wall twiddling her thumbs anxiously. Sure gave her a comporting nuzzle "He'll be okay little one" she said.

Ducky nodded and retreated back inside the cave with the others. Everything seemed set they had food, water, shelter, flood precautions and if it went bad they had an escape route but she did not know why a quarter of the green food was laid in a crevice near the entrance. Ducky enquired about this to the adults but the answer that she got from Cyrest did not lighten her mood.

"It will serve as our relief spot Ducky as it will be too dangerous to go outside" he said.

"But what about the smell?" asked Ducky in protest, she was not looking forward to the prospect that now faced them all.

"The wind will circulate around the cave so we won't have to worry about the smell" said Grandma Swimmer.

Ducky nodded though still not feeling comfortable with the idea but she knew that they needed to take all precautions to keep safe even if that involved doing some things that they did not want to do. Having done everything they could do the six Swimmers all waited tensely in their individual nests, Ducky sat down with Jane and looked out of the cave entrance. She was scared.

Cyrest got up and looked out of the cave entrance to be greeted by enormous black clouds that were lit up by the occasional burst of lightning and already the wind had picked up significantly, the smell of rain was heavy in the air. Cyrest knew that they would be in for a rough time but he had faith that they could wait it out here in the cave which was high above the waves but he didn't know what would happen when that storm hit. The Killer Storm.


	45. Batten Down The Hatches

_**Chapter 45: Batten Down The Hatches**_

The only time anyone could see in the darkness was when the sky flashed with blinding and furious flashes of lightning which erupted so constantly that to any animals down below it looked like the heavens were bursting in fury. The danger of being struck was ever present and kept any Flyer with an ounce of common sense from braving the heart of the murderous storm. Huge floods were becoming widespread in every corner of the storm as the heavy deluge came down soaking everything in sight. With the storm was also a cold that brought huge hail the size of melons raining down on the unfortunate creatures below. The winds were strong enough to uproot pine trees and sent small younglings flying helplessly into the air. The storm was like this pretty much everywhere including in the usually safe confines of The Great Valley.

The Valley was in total disarray and devastation. Nearly every tree had been uprooted and those that were not were completely sunk as the water level rose dramatically. The ground became a muddy bog that trapped the big dinosaurs and the tall cliffs hardly blocked off the fierce wind which struck with an insane amount of force that even pushed Mr Threehorn back a few steps. The hail was also devastating. Any dinosaur that was not under cover was pummelled relentlessly by the hail which ranged in size from fist sized to melon sized hail. There certainly were injuries caused and….deaths.

All over the Valley children clung to their parents in fear and cried while their parents tried to protect them from the rage of the storm, even though the adults were also scared by this storm. The living conditions also became absolutely appalling as the deluge progressed with the cold rain battering the residents, sickness was spread and the children were in danger of hypothermia. To say that everyone was miserable was a complete understatement, they were experiencing total hell. Getting food at this time now became a fight for survival which no one dared brave.

It was much this way for the Swimmer family and everyone else in The Great Valley which was now more like The Stormy Valley. Ruphus reflected that the only reason that they had not been caught unawares by the storm was because of Petrie who was the first to spot the storm and warn everyone. Petrie's sighting was quickly confirmed by his mother. This gave The Valley a few life-saving hours to prepare for the coming storm and Ruphus was quick to recognise the storm and immediately moved his family to the highest ground he could find that had suitable shelter for him and his family under several large trees with broad branches and a thick foliage. While most residents went on to fortify their nests some chose to head straight for The Sheltering Rock. The Sheltering Rock was a large pinnacle that harboured a massive cabin in its base and it was also on high ground which made it the safest place except that it only had a limited capacity. It was here that the residents had sheltered when a tornado had struck.

Ruphus had carefully transported his mate's eggs to the new canopy of trees in a makeshift nest built of twigs and sticks. There he built a hollow for the eggs and rested himself upon it, in order to protect the fragile eggs. Merri also created a hollow that could hold a large piece of hollow tree trunk that the children could sleep in and in addition they also built makeshift flood barriers around each of their sleeping spots. Ruphus had also positioned the family in between two rocks which he knew would help protect them from the wind.

His children were very frightened when he told them to follow him away from the nest in a very strict voice. "What's going on Daddy?" exclaimed Diver looking frightened, though not nearly as frightened as Spinner and Sandy who were already shivering in fright.

However Merri pushed her along firmly with her hands "No time for questions dear we must go now" she said anxiously.

"Spike" said Ruphus turning to the young Spiketail "I want you to go to The Secret Caverns immediately, you'll be safe there with Chomper and Ruby. Get there as fast as you can and don't stop for anything."

Spike shook his head in protest but Ruphus gave him a hard push with his beak, there was no argument here "Go!" he said firmly. Spike shied away from his father and headed at a jog to The Secret Caverns.

"I'm scared" said Opal in fright as she followed her father at a jog. Echo held her hand as they jogged.

"I'm sure Dad knows what he's going" he said in a comforting tone. Opal smiled and ran without any more fuss.

"What is going on dad!?" cried Rapid loudly.

Ruphus did not relent his pace but he did answer "We must get to high ground kids, a storm is coming" he sounded very fearful it was not something that was lost on Rapid.

"But we've made it through storms before" said Ray, feeling that there was no need to be so panicked when he and his family had lived through dozens of storms in the past.

"Children we are facing The Killer Storm here, it is the worst type of storm there is and it is known because no herd gets through it without losing some of its members" said Merri, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible so as not to panic the children. Though they certainly looked more frightened as the seriousness of what their Aunt's words suggested sunk in and in that instant they knew that this storm would be extremely dangerous and they all increased their pace.

There were a few objections by Diver and Rapid about sleeping in the log but Ruphus told them firmly that they would sleep in the log if they did not want meet their ends in the storm so the children reluctantly got into the log. Ruphus and Merri hoped that the second clutch younglings would be safe with the Longnecks. They also hoped that Ducky and Sura were both safe where ever they were. Finally after Ruphus gathered a corpus amount of food there was nothing left to do but wait until the storm hit.

Now the storm had been going for over several hours and as well as not showing no signs of relenting, the hail was also starting to fall. Ruphus was glad that he had taken the precautions he had. Their nest would have been quickly swamped if they had stayed there.

Now after a few hours of non-stop downpour Ruphus and Merri were both feeling very cold and sick, it was midday at the moment but it felt more like midnight as the dark clouds blocked most light from reaching the ground. Visibility would've been impossible if not for the never ending barrage of lightning which lit up the sky with an eerie cold blue.

The wind unfortunately was not fazed by the two large rocks that the Swimmer family were nesting between because it went straight through the gap. Opal, Sandy, Ray, Spinner and Diver were all huddled together in fear while Rapid lay an arm's length away. Echo however was poised at the entrance of the shelter were he could see the devastation of the storm first hand as well as fearfully watch his father and aunt tackle the fierce storm.

Opal and Sandy were holding onto each other so tightly that it hurt, they were both shivering uncontrollable due to fear, they was also unshed tears in their eyes, this storm terrified them. "I'm…so….s…sc-scared" whipered Opal in a voice so small that it was hardly audible over the unending claps of deafening thunder. Sandy nodded in response

"I think I'm going to-"

"Don't you dare!" said Rapid firmly "Don't you dare wet the nest" he held up his fist in mock threat.

"Come on lay off her Rapid," said Echo turning to his brother with a scowl "we are all scared even you, don't deny it"

"I'm not s-s-sc-scared" said Rapid trying to sound brave even though he really was scared stiff.

"What's going to happen to us" said Diver in fear as a lightning flash lit up the inside of the log.

"We'll…we'll get through this" said Echo in an attempt to comfort his sister, he came up and lay beside her and held onto her tightly.

Suddenly there was a loud fit of coughing and groaning from outside. Everyone peered outside and saw Merri having a coughing fit while Ruphus groaned with fatigue they both looked spent and both their noses were red. Ruphus sneezed and shivered in his scrape but remained there, determined to protect his unborn children. "Daddy won't let those storm hurt you little ones" he cooed softly to the eggs.

Echo looked out over the Valley and after another set of lightning flashes lit up the land he saw total carnage. The Great Valley was almost completely unrecognisable. Nearly everything was underwater, whole forests had ceased to exist as the wind up lifted the trees from the ground and sent them hurling through the air at random. The ground was now a total mud bath and there were huge rock slides along the cliffs and nearby the caves.

"I hope we will be alright" said Echo in fright but even as he said this the hail started falling causing Merri and Ruphus to give cries of pain as they were pummelled with hail, causing huge bruises to form. The storm had got a whole lot worse.

The hail was becoming even more dangerous now. The log that the Swimmer children were inside was splintering under the sheer bombardment of hail. Spinner was trembling with fright as she tried to sleep while Opal, Sandy and Ray all huddled together for warmth and comfort. None of them could sleep and Sandy was sobbing fearful and Echo and Rapid were both watching the adults with worry.

"I want my mommy" sobbed Sandy into Ray's chest. There was nothing that Ray could do except hold her gently in his arms.

"I wish mom was here to!" whispered Opal placing her arms around her sister. It was very hard for the children to deal with this storm and especially without their mother, she was the one they could go to when afraid and they would always end up feeling comforted in their mother's arms. She was the voice of reason, the shoulder they could cry on but without her comforting presence during this terrible storm was very hard on them all. They didn't even know if Sura and Ducky were caught in the storm.

Echo and Rapid were more concerned about Ruphus and Merri than anything else at present. They both bleeding from several nasty cuts on their backs and flanks. Ruphus had frozen shrapnel embedded in his tail and belly. Thankfully they weren't deep, he also had a nasty gash on the right side of his head which bled into his eye. Merri was now laying right next to Ruphus in an attempt to keep warm. The water levels were rising rapidly so that all the low lying areas of The Valley were underwater thankfully they were still above the water. Many of the trees that they had taken shelter under were no longer existing now as they had been uprooted leaving Merri and Ruphus devoid of shelter.

"I don't know if Dad will make it he's hurt" said Echo fearfully as he watched his father and aunt suffer.

"Well what can we do!" hissed Rapid furiously. He hated being helpless to help his father and aunt. He admired the strength and fortitude of his father as regardless of the risk to himself he still kept vigil over his mate's fragile eggs which lay safely beneath his belly but would inevitable be put in great danger if he were to leave them. Yet Ruphus selflessly protected the eggs even though his body was becoming increasingly spent.

CRACK!

Something large hit the side of the lag that the children were in with tremendous force, knocking it out of the scrape the log rested in and out past Merri who got hit in the head by the passing log and started to tumble rapidly down the slope towards the flood grounds with the children stuck in inside holding for dear life as the log tumbled towards the fast flowing water.

"Merri! Merri!" yelled Ruphus shaking her in order to get her attention. Merri snapped out of her trance and shook her head, still feeling awfully giddy after the log had hit her. She let out a long groan.

"Merri!" shouted Ruphus, finally catching her attention. "The children!" cried Ruphus in alarm, he pointed to the log tumbling towards the fast water.

Merri gasped and jumped out of her scrape and sprinted down the hill after the children but she slipped on the muddy slope and fell on her side with a cry of alarm as she too began rolling rapidly down the hill.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she fell, she could vaguely hear the children screams intermingled with the sound of thunder.

Echo was holding onto the log as tightly as he could while Rapid was holding onto the outside of the log for dear life, he had fallen out when the log had been struck by an uprooted tree. Opal, Sandy, Spinner and Ray were all huddled at the back of the log which was closed to the world while Echo struggled to hold on near the opening. The water was only meters away.

SMASH!

SPLASH!

The log hit a rock and flew into the air before falling vertically into the water open end first. The down pulling current was very strong and in moments the log was on the bottom of the river with the open end sunk deep into the sediment preventing any escape for the trapped Swimmers. Thankfully there was a small air bubble that allowed them to breathe but that didn't stop the shock of the freezing cold water hitting them.

Everyone surfaced gasping for breath in the little air bubble. "Is everyone alright?" asked Echo. He got nods from all five siblings. Five? That couldn't be there were six of them. Suddenly he noticed.

"Where is Rapid!" he cried but he could not speak any more as the water rose to engulf the little air bubble.

SPLASH!

Merri belly flopped into the water and swam to the bank. Her entire world was spinning uncontrollably. She took a few breaths while struggling to regain herself. Her mind went back to the children. She gasped and but it took her a while to regain her senses and when she finally did she looked around the river trying desperately to see the log but she could find no sign of it. Merri quickly swam downstream looking for any sign of the log and her nieces and nephews. "Kids!" she yelled desperately trying to see and hear but the storm made even that difficult. Merri feeling she missed something swam back to the point of entry and looked around again only closer.

The current was flowing down stream so that was the way the log would go but Merri remembered right before she went into the water, she remembered the log sinking.

Merri took a breath and dived beneath the water. Even if it was sunny the visibility was almost nil with everything having been stirred up by the storm but Merri knew the general direction the log fell and let the current take her to it. As a matter of fact the she couldn't see the log at all until she bumped into it and pushing it on its side. There was another flash of lightning that illuminated the scene for her.

In that instant she saw all the children swimming out of the log and straight up toward the surface as fast as they could. Large pieces of hail splashed into the water but the momentum quickly slowed then down making them more of a nuisance then a danger. Merri quickly followed them and helped them all onto the bank as the current was pretty ferocious. Each of the children was gasping for breath, coughing and shivering like mad after their episode in the freezing water, many of them had turned blue.

"Quickly everyone get under that overhang!" shouted Merri, pointing to a small rocky overhang close by that was just big enough to hold all five of the children who quickly scrambled under it's protective cover. "Wait five?" though Merri in alarm, she quickly made a headcount and discovered to her horror that they were one head short.

"Where's Rapid!" she cried.

"We do not know" replied Spinner in fear "He was clinging to the entrance of the log last we saw but he disappeared after we fell into the water".

Merri's heart skipped a beat could that mean that Rapid was….

Merri let out a gasp of horror had she just lost Rapid? Rapid the friendly but troublesome Swimmer was he really gone? Merri took a few deep breaths to calm herself, acting like Rapid was dead in front of the children would certainly not help their current situation.

"Kids, we must keep going" she said with sad but firm resolution.

"But-" said Echo.

"It's too dangerous to search for him in this storm we have to go n-"

WHACK!

"Ohhhhhhh" groaned Merri falling onto her belly looking totally dazed, everything spun and she tasted blood. She heard the kids yelling at her but their voices sounded small and distant, even the storm sounded like it had been muted. Merri next felt the pain on her beak and head she placed a hand on the top of her beak and felt her hand come into contact with a warm surface. Merri withdrew her hand and saw by a lightning flash that it was coloured completely with crimson liquid, her blood.

Merri was still awfully dizzy, her whole world spun yet somewhere in all the chaos she heard a frightened voice piece through the haze. "Aunty…Aunty...AUNTY!"

Merri snapped out of her trance to see Opal shaking her beak in fear. Merri regained her bearings in an instant and shoved Opal back under the overhang and out of harm's way. "Children under my body now!" Merri ordered, raising herself back onto her wobbly feet. The children quickly ran underneath her bulk were they were guaranteed to have at least some protection from the storm.

"Come on little ones hurry" she said and ushered them all away to The sheltering Rock but without Rapid or Ruphus and the eggs.

* * *

"Come on Tria you can make it!" called Topps encouragingly to his mate who was struggling to cross the enlarged water hole which had now become a huge mud pool.

Tria struggled to move her feet, her own weight was pulling her down deeper into the mud. "I can't move Topsy!" she cried out in a panic her vision was almost totally blinded by the sky water.

"Don't give up Tria you can do it!" yelled Cera.

"MOM!" screamed Tricia.

Cera was underneath her father's belly with her step sister clinging to her back in utter terror as the thunder clapped loudly as if someone was stomping their feet in rhythm except one hundred times louder. Tricia wailed loudly as she saw her mother get bogged down in the mud. They had moved away from their nest and headed for The Sheltering Rock as the danger that Tricia was in was too great. While she was safe from hail and rain beneath her parent's bodies, she became vulnerable to mud and flash floods.

"Go!" yelled Tria "get to The Sheltering Rock, I'll be okay!" bellowed Tria, straining to make her voice heard over the great cacophony the storm created.

Topps gasped in horror at what Tria was proposing.

"NO!" yelled Cera. "Daddy you've got to help her" she cried in a panic.

"I can't just abandon you Cera the frozen sky stones could kill you" said Topps.

"I DO NOT CARE!" yelled Cera "SAVE TRIA!" Cera was crying now although her father could not see it, she could not bear to lose Tria who had taken up the mantle of step mother to her, Cera had already lost her birth mother, she could not just leave Tria to die. She could not lose her mother the second time and Tricia could not lose her mother, Cera would never allow that.

Topsy looked down at his daughter and could barely make out the tears falling from her eyes. "Keep Tricia safe Cera and look after yourself, get to The Sheltering Rock". Cera's mouth opened "I'll save Tria.

Cera nodded. "Tricia get down" she said in a very gently voice to her sister" Tricia looked even more scared but she got down and sat beside Cera looking distraught. "Come under me Tricia I'll keep you safe, no matter what" she said and gave Tricia a warm nuzzle. Tricia still had tears in her eyes but she looked a bit less frightened, so she walked beneath Cera's belly.

"Topsy!" Tria yelled, she was starting to sink beneath the mud which was now up to her neck.

"Go Cera!" yelled Topsy.

Cera advanced out of the shelter her father had created and into the storm. She was immediately pummelled by the freezing rain which chilled her to the bone, the wind made it even worse. Cera shivered and advance as fast as Tricia could run.

A backwards glance showed her father running into the mud to help Tria but just as she was about to turn away a huge uprooted tree flew directly into the path of the two adult Threehorns. Cera tried to yell a warning when some sky fire hit only a few metres away and completely blinding her and Tricia but they could still hear the smack of the tree before the deafening boom of thunder swallowed up all sound.

Cera tried not to think about what might have just happened to her father and Tria but continued to run. That was when she felt a large weight strike her back, then another bouncing off her frill drawing a large scrape across it. Hail.

"Come On Tricia!" yelled Cera over the wind which was trying everything in its power to push her back "It will be okay" she said to herself though she did not believe it.

SHLUCK!

Cera gave a scream of pain which caused Tricia to squel in fright. A large piece of hail the size of Cera's foot crashed to the ground behind her sending frozen shrapnel in all directions. Cera lifted her back right leg which had half a dozen ice shards lodged deep into her flesh drawing blood.

"Cewa hurt" cried Tricia in horror.

"I'll be okay Tricia let's go" cried Cera, trying to keep the sheer panic and pain out of her voice but their progress grew slower with Cera limping and shivering like crazy. Her limits were at breaking point and she could hardly see ahead in the twilight. Cera pushed on determined to protect her little sister, but her fear that she would not make it and that Tria and her father were in danger was growing. Cera cried her tears as the pain intensified as she and Tricia waded through a shallow depression that was filled with rapidly rising water. As soon as they got out and started to climb av hill Cera was sure that they were close to The Sheltering Rock.

However Cera was starting to feel very light headed from blood loss, she struggled to keep standing but eventually fell on her belly, Tricia jumped out from under her sister and of harm's way then sheltered beneath Cera's tail.

Tricia begged Cera to get up but for poor Cera hardly anything made sense now, her mind was awfully clouded with fatigue and pain, the last thing she remembered before everything blacked out was feeling dryer as if she was being sheltered from the rain, a little feeling of warmness going up her back and Tricia speaking her name in a long drawn out cry "Ceeerrraaaa!"

* * *

Cera awoke in a daze, her vision was blurred and she could not make out any of the sights or sounds around her. She let out a loud groan and tried to get to her feet but felt something suddenly push her firmly to the ground. "Try not to move Cera" said a gentle voice.

Cera complied, trying to see through the haze at, blinking a few times and saw several figures standing over. Mr Thicknose, Granma Longneck, Merri along with Opal and Ali. Mr Thicknose was uninjured having been one of the residents that went straight for The Sheltering Rock. Grandma Longneck was cos covered from head to toe with bruises and cuts that were too small to be life threatening but still hurt the Longneck. Opal and Ali were also okay although they looked very worried and Opal was completely blue. Merri however looked the worst of the lot. Her body like Grandma Longnecks was bruised and bleeding however Merri's wounds were more severe and there were many long and deep cuts but the ugliest wound of all was a gaping red wound on her head just were it meets her beak, the wound was positioned right between the eyes and looked both ghastly and pain full.

"What happened?" asked Cera still feeling disorientated, that was she felt the pain overwhelm her senses causing her to cry out in agony. Tears flooded her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Looking back she saw her leg was covered with a large blood soaked leaf and all the ice that had been lodged in her leg had been removed. She could tell that it would take a very long time for to recover and be able to walk properly again.

"Easy Cera" said Merri gently. Mr Thicknose decided to explain.

"We saw you approaching with Tricia-"

"Tricia!" shouted Cera, trying to get up but fell in heap as her leg gave way under her. She looked around with alarm. The Sheltering rock had a lot of residents taking refuge here but a fair number of then were wounded.

"Tricia is fine" said Ali in an attempt to come her friend.

"Where is she?!" cried Cera.

"Over here Tricia Cera's awake" cooed Merri to the young Threehorn who she guided towards them.

"Tricia!"

"Cera!" cried Tricia in joy and ran into the embrace of her beloved sister. Cera nuzzled her lovingly then broke off to inspect Tricia who was thankfully uninjured.

"Cera hurt, Tricia scared" sobbed Tricia in fear. Cera nuzzled her sister again.

"You don't need to be scared anymore Tricia, I'm okay and we will be alright" she said compassionately. Cera looked up at the adults and asked the fearful question. "Have you seen Tria or my Dad?"

"I'm afraid not Cera" said Mr Thicknose solemnly.

Cera chocked back a sob. "Tria got stuck in a mud hole and started sinking, my dad went to help her while I took Tricia here" she explained bitterly. Cera looked down and tried not to think about the possible fates that could have awaited her father and step mother.

Opal hugged Cerea foot and appeared to be in tears. "Rapid is missing too. We think he got swept down the fast water" she sobbed. "And Dad is still out there, he won't leave the eggs even though he is hurt".

Cera now realised the gravity of the situation was it possible that this storm would take away all that is dear to them? She sat with Tricia, Opal and Ali and attempted to find at least some small comfort between herself and her friends.

Ali looked out into the storm absent minded. Her mind kept on repeating the same plead. "Please be okay Littlefoot".

* * *

As a matter of fact Littlefoot was feeling soggy and miserable, who wouldn't be if they were stuck outside in such a tempest. Thankfully when Bron spotted the storm he immediately postponed the journey into the desert and sent out scouts to find shelter and high ground, they came back reporting that no caves were around that were large enough to accommodate the herd but they had found a large sheltering canopy atop a large hill that was big enough to shelter the herd. Bron didn't waste time and led the herd to the hill.

"What is that Dad?" asked Littlefoot nervously.

"Yeah" agreed Shorty "Why all the fuss it looks like just another storm".

"The Killer Storm" said Bron. He looked down at the confused looks directed at him. "The killer Storm is known for not leaving a herd intact, there is always a loss when that thing hits and it's extremely dangerous. I've been caught in one before and it was not pretty, everyone was wounded and we lost a quarter of the herd then and I want to keep any losses as minimal as possible so you both must stay close understand?"

Both boys nodded. "Now we can expect strong winds, hail, lots of sky fire and lots and lots of cold drenching rain. Flash floods will also be occurring wherever this thing hits so we must all be careful" he explained.

Now the Longnecks were completely devoid of shelter, the trees having been uplifted by the powerful winds. This was also an occasion were the kids were allowed to shelter under the adults, though Littlefoot was weary about the episode with Russ but his father was watching over himself and Shorty personally and with rapt attention. Unfortunately the rain hit from all directions soaking even the young ones hiding beneath the bulks of the adults, the wind did nothing to help it blew plenty of projectiles at them and not all of them were small.

The wind also chilled the soaked Longnecks to the bone and the constant flashes of Sky Fire meant that the adults had to keep their heads low. Children were screaming and crying for their parents to protect them from the savagery of the storm. Littlefoot also observed the slope of the hill turn to mud and the lowlands to flood plains that drown even the best Swimmers.

Littlefoot and Shorty stood right next to each other, conserving what little warmth they had left and tried to keep from going into a panic. "I've never s-seen anything like t-this" said Littlefoot, his body was shivering uncontrollable due to both fear and cold.

"We will g-get through it L-Littfoot" replied Shorty who was trembling.

Suddenly there was a flash of forked sky fire, coming down close to them but one of the forks hit a male within the group who had been foolish enough to raise his neck. The bolt hit him right on the head. The blast of thunder that inevitably followed was deafeningly loud. Littlefoot closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth until the torturing sound subsided then saw the male Longneck that had been hit suddenly for to the ground with loud crash that could almost confuse an outsider to thinking that an earthquake was occurring. The ground shuddered as over seventy tons of dead Longneck hit the ground with violent force.

Bron ran over to the fallen Longneck accompanied by Littlefoot and Shorty. There was nothing they could do however the poor Longneck's brain had been sizzled by the lightning, his eyes stared open as if in surprise at to how sudden and random the strike was. Littlefoot sniffed sadly, he had not been present at the death of another Longneck snice that night. He closed his eyes and looked away when he suddenly heard a kid call for help.

His eyes snapped wide open though he could hardly see anything in the pouring rain. He heard the cry of the same Longneck that he had helped before. "Meral!" shouted his mother looking around desperately for her hatchling.

Littlefoot could not see either but he could hear, without any regard to his own safety he ran as fast his legs could carry him. He heard his father shout his name but he ignored him and continued running in the direction of the youngster's voice. "Keep calling so I can find you!" yelled Littlefoot.

The youngster obviously heard him as he started calling in fear. The voice was a little to Littlefoot's right and down the hill towards the torrent of water. Littlefoot sprinted down the slope but slipped on the mud and was suddenly sliding down the hill at an uncontrollable pace. He gave a wild cry as an object came into his field of view and with no time to dodge all Littlefoot could do was brace himself for impact.

CRASH!

Littlefoot crashed into the young Longneck with sickening crash sending both of them into the torrent of violent water. Littlefoot struggled to the surface and gasped for breath only to have a whole load of rainfall fall into his mouth. He shook himself and looked around but could not see the young Longneck but he could see lots of splashing and hear a gurgling sound.

Littlefoot swam as best he could out further away from the hill until he was right on top of the gurgling. He looked down and saw a whole load of bubbles rising from beneath the surface. A flash of lightning showed the young Longneck drowning and on his last legs. He could see the desperation in the youngsters eyes, the fear.

Littlefoot took a deep breath and dived beneath the water he swam down as quickly as he could, he feared for the Longneck he was beginning to cease his struggles and was starting to become more motionless. Littlefoot dived under the body of the Longneck and pushed him towards the surface. He broke the surface with a gasp, there was a fit of coughing from the top of his back. Littlefoot struggled to hold the youngsters weight on his back. The Longneck gasped in fear and wrapped his front legs around Littlefoot's neck so tightly that he could hardly breathe but there was not much point in telling him to loosen up, he was after scared out of his mind.

Littlefoot struggled to swim back to the hill as the current was dragging him back out, his shivering was also picking up, the water was so cold. "Hold on I'll get you out" said Littlefoot.

"I-I scared" sobbed the Longneck on his back and held on with renewed vigour while trembling with fear "I want my mommy" he sobbed.

Littlefoot did his best to reassure the youngster. "We'll get back, you'll be back with your mother" he said reassuringly. He continued pushing his limits but the current was not going to give up without a fight and Littlefoot was being rapidly depleted of energy.

"Look out!" yelled Bron who was wading through the water towards Littlefoot. A large tree was heading straight for the boys.

Littlefoot gasped and told the youngster "Hold on tight were going under" The youngster nodded and took a deep breath and renewed his grip on Littlefoot's back as he dived beneath the water and under the tree but as he surfaced…

SHLUCK!

Littlefoot's neck swayed as a large hail stone landed on his head and cut along his neck opening a long gash that ran the length of his neck.

Littlefoot gasped, his blood turned the water red and he felt very disorientated he heard his father calling but it didn't mean anything to him he could not even hear the kid on his back as he started to sink into the water and unconsciousness.

* * *

Ruphus was shivering uncontrollable, he had been stuck in this very spot for long into the freezing night which brought even more hell for the poor Swimmer. There was hardly any part of his body that was not dyed red with his now cold blood. His body had sunk deep into the mud and the water level had risen even further. Ruphus knew that he would not survive if he stayed here. He had to get himself and the eggs out safely. Unfortunately for him the flood barriers had been flooded by the heavy deluge of sky water. Only his was not flooded due to his constant efforts to bail out. This long strenuous activity coupled with his wounds made him very tired. "I have to get out of here" he thought to himself. But how could he get out without losing any eggs? If he were to get up and expose the eggs to rain and hail then they would be destroyed. He would not allow that, he would die before he let a single egg break as Sura would, she would die for anyone of her children, she expected him to keep the eggs safe and he would not fail her.

Ruphus looked at what he had at his disposal. He still had the food he had gathered in his scrape, he could not hold the eggs beneath his belly without considerable impairment to his movement not to mention they wound not be safe if he fell he would crush them. He still however had the stick nest that he had brought along with him. Perhaps he could make a more fortified version.

Suddenly the Idea popped into his head. He grabbed a long fern and wrapped it all the way around body and back at chest height. Then he pulled the nest out from inside the hollow and using all the twigs and sticks that the storm had scattered around he changed the structure of the nest making it deep and long. The edges were not sharp and steep but shallow and graceful. He placed all the eggs inside the nest which involved raising himself ever so slightly. Once all the eggs were in position he wrapped another fern around the nest and tied it tightly. Ruphus then made a lid for the nest that sit comfortably on his back then with skilful manipulation weaved the sticks of the lid onto the nest encasing all the eggs.

As a finishing touch Ruphus placed a large piece of bark from a toppled tree and tied that around the top of the nest like an umbrella. Then, after gathering another long fern he placed the nest on his back with the bark roof facing upwards then wrapped the second fern around it before tying it into place. Ruphus also used some tree sap that he got from the toppled tree next to him then used it to stick the top leaf to the nest and the bottom leaf to himself.

He was now ready, this was the best and probably the only chance that Ruphus had to get out alive along with all the eggs he just hoped beyond all hope that his family had made it okay he couldn't bear to lose any of them. Ruphus stood up and set off on his perilous journey though the once safe Valley.


	46. Storm Surge

Chapter 46: Storm Surge

Total destruction. That was what the land was going through right now under the cruel hand of The Killer Storm. The Big Water was no different if not in an even worse shape than either The Great Valley or the rest of The Mysterious Beyond. The shore was lapped with humongous waves as well as being battered with the largest sized hail and strongest winds. All the low lying areas were completely flooded by the large high tide along with the high waves. The lightning was even more constant here, so constant that the sky was lit up with a never ending eerie blue light but even then visibility was almost impossible thanks to the rain which was heavy enough to pin a youngling dinosaur to the ground. The howling wind also scared any children in the storm, with all sort of frightening noises. The wind was so loud that you would have to shout to make yourself heard to the person standing right next to you.

The ocean around the shore was in full rage, lapping its powerful waves and taking down absolutely anything no matter how big down and by the cliffs the wave draw back current was exceptional in strength. The lightning striking in the water was also a great danger for anything in the water when the water gets hit anything in the area would be instantly electrocuted. Even if there was any shelter to be found it was a miserable, cold confinement as it was for Ducky, her mother, grandmother, aunt as well as Jane and Cyrest. They all sat in their waterproof scrapes shivering. All the adults lay next to Jane's nest which not only held the fearful hatchling but also Ducky.

Ducky had never been so afraid in all her life, she had large black circles beneath her eyes as she hadn't slept night or day since the terrible storm started. She was however very grateful for the shelter the cave gave them. Here they were in less danger from the elements and they stayed relatively dry but Ducky and Jane were both shivering thanks to the freezing wind which the cave did not protect them from. The only good thing that Ducky could say about the wind was that it circulated the cave so they did not have to smell the aftereffects of the used relief spot near the entrance of the cave. They all thankfully had enough respect to look away whenever anyone used it.

The hole in the ceiling of the cave also held a hidden danger which was discovered when a frozen sky stone fell in through the hole in the roof of the cave and shattered sending shrapnel everywhere but thankfully no one was hurt. Cyrest saw the danger and placed himself in between the unsheltered part of the cave and the nest.

The lightning also lit up the cave, casting very spooky shadows on the walls which caused Jane to scream in terror and huddle up to Ducky with her eyes tightly closed, though that didn't prevent her tears from falling. The terrified hatchling clutched Ducky in complete fear and sobbed hard into her flank. Jane had never seen a storm before, least of all one at this tremendous scale. She got a horrified fright when after the first flash of lightning the thunder rumbled causing her to jump in fright, she too was badly sleep deprived but unlike Ducky she had managed to get a few wisps of sleep.

Ducky however was hardly faring any better than Jane, she too was scared to death and the fear she had of being swept away by the huge waves which splashed outside the cave grew when the spray sprinkled inside the cave and onto her small body, chilling her to the bone, the fierce winds did nothing to help.

Sura got up and positioned herself between the nest and the entrance so as to minimise the chilling effects of the wind and spray. However that still did not stop the cold air from invading the cave, nor did it make the storm any less terrifying. Sura placed her hand upon her shivering daughter in an attempt to comfort her. Jane was shivering like mad, her eyes were now open wide in horror and she was holding onto Ducky so tightly that it hurt. There was another flash of lightning that struck so close that they could hear its impact on the rocks and scarcely a second later a huge roll of thunder pounded the cave. Everyone placed their fingers in their eyes at the deafening sound and Jane let out a loud scream of fright and renewed her grip on Ducky and closing her eyes tightly in fear.

Ducky cowered at the wrath of the storm, she hid beneath the rim of the nest with her mother's hand laying gently across her back, a reassuring sign that her mother was right there with her. Suddenly Ducky felt the ground beneath her belly grow very warm, the warmth was spreading around rapidly and the trickling sounds caught the attention of all the adults who turned to origan of the sound, Ducky and Jane. Ducky stood up and revealed that it was Jane who was guilty, she lay there shivering in fright on a large puddle.

Sura cooed to Jane softly before washing her in a nearby puddle of water and replacing the leaves, Ducky also washed herself before returning to the nest. "You can both sleep with me little ones" said Sura, gently nuzzling the two young ones. When suddenly a huge blast of cold air went into the cave as the entrance flap was lifted revealing the storm in all its ferocity.

Bluey lay in between Ducky and Jane blocking the worst of the wind from reaching them, she gave them both a gentle nuzzle "We will be okay little ones" she said softly.

Ducky hardly looked comforted by this but started trembling with terrible anxiety for her friend. Had he made it? Was he still alive? Her Grandma seeing how distressed she was gave her a comforting nuzzle. "He'll be alright" she said. But Ducky looked down and trembled, she didn't know whether her dear Trough had made back to the herd in time and even then there was no way to know whether he would survive the storm.

Ducky closed her eyes tightly, begging that her Trough was okay.

* * *

"Don't worry kids we'll be safe soon" said Trough's mother who was carrying all her children in her arms including Trough. He had gotten back just before the storm started to see the herd moving off without him, meaning that he had to sprint and yell out to his mother who thankfully heard her son and came back for him. The herd had already marched three kilometres inland but they still had not come across any high ground. The water swirled powerfully around them at waist depth to the adults, all the children had to be carried in order to avoid being swept away in the furious tempest.

Trough and the rest of his sibling trembling in their mother's arms in fright as well as cold. Shelly had already started sneezing. Trough held his body close to his sister in an attempt to keep her warm but it hardly made any difference. The hail was falling splashing into the water which meant they didn't have to worry about shrapnel.

The herd leader, Rarlap was more scared then he could remember, he was now in danger of losing his whole herd to this cursed storm. He had to find shelter that was on some high ground, he admitted that the only thing that allowed his herd to survive was the fact that they were all Swimmers and could effectively swim but the young ones were in the most danger, they would not ever be able to survive alone in this storm. "Come on dear" he said to his mate, Alane. She trudged along behind him shivering. She was heavy with eggs which made the going extra hard on her. Rarlap did not want to lose her, he had already lost a quarter of the herd to the storm and the old Swimmer Isira and her daughter had not returned since they left in the morning. This made him anxious, he actually liked Bluey even though she was coloured a little different and her mother was a very comforting presence to him, he begged that they were okay.

Finally he saw a cliff ahead, climbing it was out of the question but the base of the cliff was up on high ground that was above the waterline. There had been several rock slides creating a small flood barrier which would provide a little protection from the wind and the overhang would decrease the risk of hail. However there was still a danger of additional rock slides and if that overhang collapsed…

Rarlap had been warned that leadership required tricky decisions but not now, it was the only shelter for miles even if was not the most safest, it might allow them to survive the night. "Up there everyone!" he yelled pointing to the cliff.

Everyone followed their leader in the hopes that they might find a bit of relief from the storm.

"Shelter dears" said Trough's mother, "we'll be safe soon" she said causing her children to brighten up a bit but that relief was short lived.

Suddenly a large tree splashed into the water right next to the Swimmer sending a huge wave that engulfed her sending her falling into the water, she tried to hold onto her children but despite this Trough and Shelly were both swept out of her grasp. She righted herself and after a quick look at her half frozen children she let out a panicked yell. "Trough! Shelly!" she started to search for them even though she knew that there was probably no hope for her two lost children.

"Mom!" came Shelly's voice.

"Over here!" cried Trough. His mother waded toward the voices and found her two children holding onto a tree. Upon seeing her mother Shelly let go of the tree and tried to swim to her, a foolish decision but Shelly was utterly terrified. Trough tried to grab her but he was too slow, he watched his sister battle her way to her mother against an overwhelming current.

"SHELLY!" yelled her mother and tried to run to her but there was a lot of rocks and trees on the ground making safe passage very difficult.

Trough looked around at his mother and saw just a short distance ahead was a long vine. He then turned to see his sister starting to lose her battle with the current.

Trough climbed a short distance up the tree then dived into the water. The moment he entered the water his body stung with the cold which knocked the air out of his lungs. The current was unpredictable and furious. He heard his mother yell his name in horror but as he surfaced he saw he was only a foot away from the vine, he just had to get it. He reached out his hand. The Sky fire lit up the sky but Trough ignored it, he only concentrated on getting to the vine. He kicked his legs harder than he ever had in determination to save his sister who was at collapsing point with their mother to far off to help. Trough was also at breaking point but he still couldn't reach that blasted vine!

"HELP!" yelled Shelly as she started to be swept away from her family.

This caused something to snap in Trough and with all his remaining strength he dived up and managed to grab the vine which he pulled free from its socket then he swam to his sister he was going fast thanks to the tail current so when he collided with his sister and he angled himself to another half-submerged tree. "Grab this!" ordered Trough giving one end of the vine to his sister.

Shelly grabbed it right before Trough pushed her into the tree and yelled "Hold on tight!" Shelly held onto the vine tightly as Trough swung around the tree and ended up beside his sister with the other end of the vine. A wave crashed into him but he held onto the tree tightly then tied the vine tightly around them, securing them to the tree.

Another large wave hit them, the water was rising but their mother was only a few feet away now. "Thank you" whispered Shelly to Trough who could only nod in response.

His mother arrived and pulled Shelly out of the water, her daughter was shivering violently due to the freezing water. She was about pull Trough out but a large piece of hail struck the trunk of the tree at just the right spot, uprooting it.

"MOM!"

"TROUGH!"

His mother lunged for her son but got hit in the head by the tree's roots as the tree was swept away carrying her poor son with it. In that moment she knew there was nothing she could do for Trough, she could only watch helplessly as the log disappeared into the blackness. Chocking back a sob she turned her back and headed for the high ground were the herd had gathered, she only wished now that Trough would survive.

* * *

Trough struggled to hold his breath, he was still tied down to the log by his own knot, his trebling hands fumbled with the knot he had tied, eerie blue light lit up the depths, showing devastation on what was once dry ground but was now littered with hail, broken trees and plant matter was scattered all throughout the water making visibility very difficult. Trough's fingers shivered too much so he started biting through the vine. Suddenly his side of the log surfaced, he gasped for breath but now his position was exposed to the deadly hail and because he was tied down he couldn't move. Trough quickly chewed through the vine.

However that relief didn't last long. By the flashes of lightning he saw to his horror that the log he was on was swiftly drifting out to sea. He guessed that he was above the once sandy beach where the herd had stopped. Another flash, Trough saw the cliffs on the coast and felt his heart hammer hard in his chest. Yes, there was only one place he could go now. So gathering all his strength and bravery he dived into the violent water.

He had to get to the cave, had to get to Ducky. He swam hard, determined to see Ducky again, however it was very hard to keep on course due to the ever changing current. Trough used the flashes of lightning to keep himself on course and he saw that he was making slow but steady progress. "I can do this" he thought to himself over and over again as if the thought was the only thing keeping him alive. He was getting close, he could hear the waves smashing against the rocks. He was going to get there.

Suddenly Trough was swept down under by a furious current near the rocks, it sucked him out to see as if he was nothing but a leaf but suddenly it stopped and Trough tried to break the surface when the current reversed direction Trough turned and saw the rock cliff face approaching rapidly, there was nothing he could do except brace himself.

SMASH!

The pain came as he was slammed and dashed up against the rock, he felt weaker and by the lightning the light he saw in the water was not blue but red. Overwhelmed by pain Trough tried to get to the surface but the out current pulled him down, all he could do was hold onto a piece of sea weed with all his remaining strength while struggling to hold his breath.

That was when a deathly calm feeling took over Trough, it was the calmness before unconscious due to lack of air. Trough looked up toward the surface that was just out of reach, like the vine. The blue light around him was not comforting but rather haunting and ghostly, he knew he would probably not make it. Trough closed his eyes and tried to imagine The Bright Circle but all he could see was blackness lit by the blue flashes which lit up the now red water he was immersed in.

He was so close, he thought of Ducky, an image of her appeared in his head, burning more brightly then The Bright Circle itself. He wished he could tell her how much he liked her, he wished he could kiss her and say 'thank you for everything.'

A voice in his head suddenly said "I'll find out what it feels like because I will be with her again!" A fiery strength exerted itself over him, at that moment Trough made up his mind he would see Ducky again…and nothing would stop him!

With an almost impossible strength he released his hold and kicked his legs harder than he ever had before breaking the surface with a gasp and a yell. "DUCKY!"

* * *

Ducky looked up suddenly, she heard him, her eyes widened and she looked out the entrance. In a split second all her fear vanished and was replaced with an almost insufferable courage. She suddenly leaped up and out of the nest to the astonishment of everyone present.

"Ducky!?" said Sura in surprise but Ducky was already at the entrance of the cave where just before she dived into the water she yelled out the name of her friend "TROUGH!"

She would answer his call and save him, she would not let this storm harm him. I'M COMING!" she yelled before she disappeared into the water with a splash.

"DUCKY!" screamed Sura in terror when she saw her dive into the water. She leapt up and followed her daughter into the howling tempest, determined to protect her daughter unto her dying breath. Bluey along with her mother printed to the entrance and watched the spectacle with fear ablaze in both their eyes.

* * *

Ruphus ran as hard as his crippled body would allow him, his body shivered violently but he somehow managed to stay on his feet and keep moving forward. He had just started his journey and was now faced with the river. Ruphus eyed it furiously, he knew that he could not submerge his mate's eggs or they would never hatch, he had to find another way across.

Ruphus trudged along down the river, picking up a few big leafs which he wrapped around some of his more severe wounds like the one on his head, neck and legs. In some areas he had to wade through the shallow water because of how high the water had risen. Suddenly he saw a toppled tree in the water, he carefully climbed over it but as he put his foot down he almost fell in as he touched down on uneven ground, however by the flash sky fire he saw it was actually the drowned body of Mrs Maia.

Ruphus closed his eyes and looked away, it was a nasty fate to drown and Mrs Maia had been a mother. Ruphus looked around but did not see any sign of the dead mother's kids. They might have perished with their mother for all Ruphus knew. With a sad sigh Ruphus continued looking for a safe crossing point.

Suddenly a large hail stone smashed up onto the shelter on his back, Ruphus quickly felt the wood and found no dents, hope fully the eggs were unharmed. The devastation around The Valley shocked the Swimmer, rocks, hail and fallen trees lay scattered across the ground like fallen troops on a battlefield.

"ACHOOO!"

Someone sneezed nearby. Ruphus turned toward the sound if someone was out there then he could at least help them. "Anyone there!" he called.

"In here" said a muffled voice.

Ruphus looked around in confusion, there was nothing around except a small tree stump nearby. "Where?" he asked.

"The tree stump" said the voice which was unmistakably male.

Ruphus walked over to the tree stump and looked down at it in confusion then the lid of the stump was lifted open from the inside revealing a very wet and ruffled mass of light green feathers.

"Guido" said Ruphus in shock, he knew who this glider was. Ducky and Sura had both told him about him although they had never formally met. Guido seemed to recognise him too.

"Are you Ducky's father?" he asked pointing to him. Ruphus nodded and lowered himself and offered him a hand.

"Grab on I'm going to The Sheltering Rock, it'll be safe there" he said. Guido didn't hesitate he grabbed hold of Ruphus hand was hoisted up into his arms. Rupuhs continued his journey with the fearful glider shivering and sneezing in his arms, even though was sneezing just as bad.

Guido looked around in horror as he witnessed the destruction caused by the storm, he had not heard news of the storm as he had been sleeping in his stump at the time but he woke up in the middle of the monsoon. Feeling safer in his stump he stayed there, shivering in the damp enclosed space until Ruphus had found him.

Rupuhs followed the river all the way to The Thundering Falls but there was no suitable crossing point with the heightened water levels, at normal level he would have no trouble but with the fast water overflowing he couldn't take that route.

He looked back the way he had come, he would not be able make another trip back, his legs were going numb and his vision was a little blurry. Rupuhs was on his last legs, desperately he looked around for any cover, his eyes travelled upwards until he spotted a cave hidden behind some thick foliage which hung on to the cliff despite the punishing wind halfway up the cliff.

"The entrance to The Hidden Clearing" thought Ruphus. He knew that The Hidden Clearing was not safe but the cave that led up to it might be the only hope he and Guido had for survival now.

He headed for the trail and started climbing with Guido crawling beneath him. "Where are we going?" he yelled over the howling wing which blew his feathers all over the place, he had to keep his wings close to his body to avoid being swept helplessly into the air.

"New plan, we're going up to that cave" said Ruphus.

"What cave?" asked Guido.

"Just follow me!" cried Ruphus. He was crawling along the trial that led up to the cave with Guido crawling beneath his belly.

The wind pushed them against the rock and the sky water battered their faces, the water slid down the trail in a strong torrent but not strong enough to dislodge the two climbers. Suddenly a whole load of mud fell down from above in a land slide, crashing onto their backs. Guido grabbed hold of Ruphus and hoped that they would not fall.

Rupuhs held on and continued to climb, they were almost half way up but Ruphus was still worrying about the eggs. Were they still alright?

He back was covered with mud and pebbles which were rapidly being washed away by the pouring sky water. Ruphus stood up and along with Guido ran up the slope as quick as they could, they both had enough of this storm and were now desperate to get under any form of cover. Ruphus was only a Swimmer length away from the cave when Guido gave a yell of horror.

Ruphus turned and saw the glider swept helplessly into the air as if was just a tiny leaf. "HHHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" screamed Guido. As he was suddenly dashed on the cliff then rose higher and went up over the cliff.

"Guido! Fold your wings!" yelled Ruphus. However the glider disappeared out of sight and over the top cliff. Ruphus gasped in horror, would Guido meet the same fate as Mrs Maia? He hardly pondered that thought as a frozen sky stone fell close to him. He ran up into the cave and ran up until he found a dry ledge situated horizontally next to the slope. Ruphus placed himself on it and out of harm's way. Water poured down the slope and a light green bundle. Ruphus reached out an arm and pulled Guido up onto the ledge and to safety but the soaked Glider remained motionless.

* * *

Ducky swam harder than ever, going out with the current and then riding it in again allowed her to quickly get to where Trough was yelling for her. Finally she caught sight of him struggling to keep afloat in the water but the most alarming sight was the red water that Trough was immersed in which could only mean that he was injured. Ducky's eyes narrowed in firm determination as she rode the current in and collided with Trough, causing them to both crash into the cliff but Ducky managed to get a small hand hold on the cliff with one hand while the other held onto Trough's hand.

Trough grabbed onto the hand hold that Ducky had grabbed hold of held on tightly, despite the fact that both he and Ducky were shivering and coughing violently. "You came" he whispered.

Ducky turned to him "yep, yep, yep" she replied in a whisper.

All of a sudden Trough seized by an overwhelming impulse placed a hand on Ducky's chest and pulled her into a completely unexpected kiss.

Ducky was astounded but her mind seemed to accept the absurdity of the situation and closing her eyes, she returned Trough's kiss. It lasted for a few more seconds before they withdrew and looked at each other in shock as the lightning lit up the sky in an impressive display that no longer seemed menacing to either Ducky or Trough now that they had each other. Now the world seemed to make more sense to them.

"DUCKY!" came Sura's voice.

Ducky turned to the direction of the sound and called out "Over here Mama!"

Sura came into view and grabbed Ducky and Trough into her arms and proceeded to make her way back to the cave, however the waves constantly dashing against the cliff made it tricky for Sura to keep her balance but despite this she managed to get back to the entrance where both Grandma Swimmer and Bluey pulled her into the safe confines of the cave.

Sura fell to the ground and lay there shivering. Ducky was also going through a violent fit of shivering and had turned blue but poor Trough was bluer then Bluey and had gone completely stiff, the only sign of life coming from him was the frozen mist that formed as he breathed out as with Sura and Ducky.

Grandma Swimmer quickly laid her body beside her daughter and placed her arms around her in an attempt to warm her up. Meanwhile Bluey picked up Ducky and Trough, wrapped them both in a leaf and cuddled them close to her body.

"Oh my!" said Cyrest as he watched the three Swimmers closely. "Are you three okay?" he asked anxiously but he didn't get any response from the frozen Swimmers.

"They are colder than the ground of The White Mountains" said Bluey in alarm.

"They will be okay dear," said her mother reassuringly "the cold won't last forever."

Jane looked at Ducky and gasped, her friend had changed from her light green colour to a light blue shade, she looked just like Bluey but the alarming thing was the trembling. "Ducky?" asked Jane in worry.

Ducky couldn't respond, she was shivering too hard to make any coherent reply. Cyrest placed his beak beside her and gave her a comforting nuzzle but Jane was still not satisfied. She reached out her hand to Ducky with a frightened expression. "Ducky will be fine dear, she's just cold" said Cyrest gently.

After a short while Sura had stopped shivering and was now dry, she appeared to have regained a little colour in her features. She carefully got up and walked over to where Bluey lay, holding Ducky and Trough in her arms.

Ducky thought her mother would be here to comfort her but that thought evaporated when she saw the stern look on her mother's face. She stopped in front of her sister and looked down firmly. The scrutiny of her gaze caused Trough to flinch, Ducky looked a little worried. Her mother had her hands on her hips, she looked angry.

However that façade didn't last long as Sura picked up her daughter and proceeded to nuzzle every inch of her. "Ducky don't you ever scare me like that again," she said in a harsh voice but it was filled with relief. "I thought I lost you dear" she said a little more gently.

"I am so sorry Mama," said Ducky slowly, looking down. "But Trough would have been swept away if I did not go yep, yep, yep" she said innocently.

Sura nodded and cuddled her little one. "I know dear, you did a brave thing but you should have let me go, I just don't want you to get hurt dear" she said softly, placing her daughter back down in the nest where she was immediately hugged by Jane who was relieved to see her friend safe and sound.

Trough looked over at the Ducky and Jane. Even though he was still shivering he politely asked Bluey if he could go to the nest with Ducky. Bluey looked at him with astonishment. "Trough you are still half frozen" she said.

"Let him go" said her mother gently. Bluey looked over at her mother, she looked a little hesitant to let Trough go but her mother gave her a reassuring nod. Bluey sighed and released Trough from her arms but she still kept a close eye on him.

Trough limped over toward Ducky that's when Sura suddenly noticed the huge graze on Trough's leg. She quickly picked up Trough. "Hey!?" he said in surprise.

"Your leg dear" said Sura.

Trough looked at his right leg and saw the bloody gash and looked astonished how did he not manage to feel any real pain? Then he realised that the cold water had numbed the pain but now he could feel the wound begin to sting again. Sura quickly grabbed some healing herbs and gently smothered them over Trough's wounds.

Trough winced and grimaced in pain as the wound stung like hell but Sura stopped smothering the wound and using a leaf she tightly bound the wound and gave Trough a gentle nuzzle before placing him in the nest with Ducky and Jane.

"Are you okay?" asked Ducky anxiously as she looked at the bandaged wound.

"I'll live" said Trough sounding tired. He lay down next to Ducky and shivered since he was still cold. Ducky kept her body close to his but a sudden rumble of thunder made them all jump in fright. They had almost forgotten about the storm but now that everything had calmed down the storm seemed to return with even more fury than ever.

For several more hours the storm battered the cave, now the waves were starting to breach the flood wall at the entrance, Cyrest did his best to bail out but the torrent of water that kept coming in was not easy to stop and even worse the ferns flaps at the entrance had been ripped off their holds and disappeared into the darkness of the storm.

Meanwhile the fear of the storm had returned in full force to the three younglings cowering in the nest. Jane had once again buried her head into Ducky's flank and was sobbing uncontrollably. Trough hid under the rim of the nest and shivered in fear more than cold now, his hands were both trembling like mad and he couldn't help but think of his family and worry whether they were alright and that the storm had not taken any of his family.

Ducky closed her eyes tightly and lay her head in Trough's flank just as Jane had buried her head into hers. She found herself wishing for the company of her friends. Petrie, Spike, Littlefoot, Chomper, Ruby and Cera, she wished they were here, they would comfort her and make feel safe and not alone but alas they were far away and she knew that she wouldn't be seeing them any time soon.

BOOM!

Another loud blast of thunder shook the cave causing Ducky and Jane to scream in terror while holding onto their ears, desperate to block out the fierce noise. That was Ducky felt it, the warm feeling expanding quickly beneath her belly and expanding to encompass her companions, she heard the trickling sounds that emanating and felt the sense of relief which was replaced with terrible embarrassment as every eye in the cave became fixed on her as she wet the nest out of fear.

Tears of shame fell down her cheeks which were now burning bright red. She tried looking away and closing her eyes so she would not see the expressions of her friends and family while she completely emptied herself.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that the nest was engulfed in a huge puddle but despite of this Trough had stayed exactly where he was and had a comforting hand on her shoulder as tears continued to fall down his friend's face. Her mother bend down at seeing how distraught and embarrassed her daughter was and nuzzled her softly. "It happens sometimes dear. I understand, your scared." she said quietly.

Ducky looked up at her mother with a tear drenched face and held her arms out to her mother who picked her as well as Trough and Jane up and took them all to the puddle of water near the centre of the cave and bathed them all while Bluey replaced the leafs. When the trio had returned to the nest Ducky separated herself and sobbed into her hands. The adults looked at Ducky with pity in their eyes, it was something no youngling should have to go through.

Trough approached her and said gently. "I don't blame you."

"I wet the nest like a scarred little hatchling I did, I did" sobbed Ducky in shame.

Trough grabbed her by the hand and lifted her head up to look at him. "You may be scared but you are not a hatchling," he said firmly "a hatchling would not have been able to save me out there" he pointed out into the storm.

Ducky gave him a sad smile then nuzzled him before pulling him into a loving hug. "Thank you Trough, I am sorry what I did but it won't happen again nope, nope, nope" she said.

Ducky, Jane and Trough huddled together still terrified of the storm but the knowledge that they were all together made them all feel a little comforted. Jane screamed as another thunder clap followed by a large frozen sky stone shattered at the entrance. She closed her eyes, shivering like crazy.

Sura looked at the little ones and got up and walked in front of the entrance and sat down on her haunches in front of the nest and gently picked up the three young Swimmers and cradled them all in her arms while rocking them gently back and forth when she had the attention of the everyone in the cave she began to hum softly, unhindered by the thunder or lightning outside the cave. Everyone listened closely to her humming the warm tune, then she started to sing in a gentle voice an old Swimmer lullaby that her mother once sung to her.

_My little dear_

_Sleep away your fear_

_For I am always here_

_Close your eyes little ones_ (Sura carefully closes Ducky's eyes)

_Sleep, till The Bright Circle brings a new day_

_In which to play _

_Listen to me and hold on to your light_

_Rise to the yearning in your heart_

_For the water we all love _

_In the morning light _

_We will all be safe and sound _

_In the morning light, when you wake._

Sura's soft tone filled the cave with love and compassion and light. Every one of the adults had a smile on their faces, in Sura's arms Jane was already fast asleep, oblivious to the storm while Ducky and Trough looked very sleepy. However they both looked way happier than before. The storm didn't seem to disturb this moment of peace of tranquillity for these Swimmers.

Trough yawned before letting his heavy eyelids drop closed, taking him to the world of dreams. Ducky hardly kept her eyes open, she smiled happily even when the cave was lit up by a flash of sky fire followed by the inevitable thunder. "Thank you mama" she said before opening her mouth wide and letting out a long yawn.

Her mother smiled and nuzzled Ducky with her beak while rocking her gently back in forth in her arms. "Sleep my little one" she whispered. Ducky closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sura gently laid the sleeping children in the nest and watched them sleep.

"Whoa," said Cyrset quietly "I never knew you had such a voice Sura."

"I could not believe you remembered that song" said Grandma Swimmer.

"I never forgot it," replied Sura "you sung it to us when Bluey was just a hatchling."

Grandma Swimmer smiled "You are a good mother" she said.

Sura's cheeks blushed red and she turned looking a little mortified. "You're also a good mother" she said.

"Come now dear, no need for modesty here, how many mothers would do this for their kid, you are a great mother Sura and I am proud of you" Sura smiled at her mother as she embraced her.

"Thank you mother" she whispered.

The two broke off as another clap of thunder went through the cave.

"Well," said Cyrest "I think it's about time we all got some sleep."

Everyone nodded. "Goodnight everyone" said Bluey as the small group of Swimmers all turned in for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, sky water fell directly into them causing him to blink a few times to clear them. He lay stiffly on his back upon the soaked ground beside the river, too cold to shiver, his stomach growled angrily. He looked at his hand and saw the blood soaking his body and the ground around. That's when his body started to tremble, he reached a hand to his leg and felt an open wound, squirting out more blood. Then the pain hit, unimaginable and excruciating pain ripped through his body in a powerful wave, causing every one of his nerves to yell out as the pain intensified. He let out a long, drawn out scream of pain as he lay wounded and at the mercy of the storm.

* * *

The thunder rolled constantly almost as if the storm was trying to create its own song using the thunder. To Ruby however this was one song that she would willingly pass away, her ears hurt from the constant rumbling of thunder and her eyes were sore due to the constant flashes of sky fire. She walked back into the cave where Chomper and Spike lay on the ground shivering as the wind penetrated even the deepest recesses of The Secret Caverns. Spike was looking out at the storm anxiously hoping that his family was okay but he had a very bad feeling in his stomach that he was sure that not even the tastiest tree star or the sweetest tree sweet would satisfy.

"Oh I hate this storm" growled Chomper angrily, his stomach growled angrily as did everyone else's but they all knew that going out in that storm was a foolish endeavour.

Ruby sighed. "Storms don't last forever, they all stop sometime over wise…they don't stop at all." Chomper and Spike both rolled their eyes, the storm made all their tempers flare but there was nothing they could do about it. Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped up in fright and surprise as a loud yell of pain emanated from somewhere out there in the storm. Spike's face paled. Chomper gasped. "I know that voice" he said in horror.

Ruby looked out into the storm with her mouth wide open in horror. One word fell from her lips, the name of the owner of the scream. "Rapid."


	47. Enter The Wake

_**Chapter 47: Enter the Wake**_

At last the storm seemed to be weakening its cruel clutches on the lands it had tormented but that did not mean that it was safe to brave such terrible weather since the deluge was still heavy, hail still fell, lightning still struck and floods still washed away nearly everything in their path not to mention the fierce wind that still wreaked havoc across The Great Valley.

Rapid lay protected from direct hail hits by a large broad branch that he was sheltered under. He had no idea where he was though, after he fell into the stream he was pulled off the log and forced downstream by a current that controlled his movements like a puppet on a string until he was knocked out by a hit to the head from a rock, from there he drifted downstream till the flood waters deposited him here. However Rapid could not think now, all he could do was scream again and again, not even the freezing water could numb the pain of his bloody broken leg.

The poor Swimmer held onto his bloody leg and screamed while his body went through violent fits from cold as well as pain. Tears fell from his eyes as he yelled out, calling for his mother.

"Muuummmyyyyy!" he screamed but his mother was far away and would not be able to answer his calls no matter how much Rapid screamed for her. Rapid was never one to scream for anyone but the pain that he felt broke all thoughts of pride as he desperately tried to keep himself conscious. Finally after ages of screaming and yelling he finally lost his voice and shivered uncontrollable while tears continued to fall from his eyes, a black veil was descending over him as he shifted in and out of consciousness. Suddenly there was movement nearby but Rapid's vision was to blurred to make out any coherent image.

"Rapid!" called a voice. Suddenly Rapid felt a pair of hands close around his broken body and lift him up off the blood soaked ground. Rapid closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Spike, Chomper stay here, I'm going to find Rapid, going to find Rapid I am so he will be found" said Ruby urgently, looking back outside the cave.

Spike shook his head and tried to run past but Ruby blocked him, she stood in front of the cave like a guard as lightning lit her up making her look awfully creepy but at the same time powerful. "Stay here Spike, Spike here you must stay!" she said firmly, putting her hands on her thighs and raising herself up to her full height.

"But Ruby we must help Rapid, he sounds hurt" said Chomper anxiously as Spike nodded in agreement and made to get out of the cave again but once again Ruby blocked his passage.

"You two are in my care, I am responsible for you, I will not have you in danger yourselves, that's my job now get back inside and stay there while I get Rapid!" bellowed Ruby assertively, making both boys cringe they had never seen Ruby act like this before and it made them feel a little frightened of disobeying her. Not wanting to provoke Ruby both boys backed away. Ruby nodded her head firmly and then took off into the storm.

"Good luck Ruby" whispered Chomper as she left. He hoped that both Ruby and Rapid would be okay.

Ruby meanwhile sprinted through the storm dodging every piece of hail that fell towards her, her reflexes homed over many years of running guided her through the gauntlet of dangers. Ruby leapt over a rotten log and continued her forward sprint, always listening, she could here Rapid's screams growing louder and more wild as he called for his mother, Ruby could only imagine what horrible misfortune could have caused Rapid to scream like this, he never screamed like this, he always attempted to hold in his emotions like a Threehorn but not now, now he had dropped all composure and openly screamed for his mother like a frightened hatchling.

Ruby was nearing the spot of Rapid's screams near the flood waters. Ruby shivered as she ran, the sky water pummelled her body with cold hard drops of water that chilled her to the bone, the only thing that kept Ruby going was that she was running and this physical activity warmed her up enough to continue.  
While she ran Ruby could not help but look around in shock at the carnage the storm had wrought, the forests around the area of The Secret Caverns were completely gone and the field where she and her friends played games like toss the seed was covered in debris cast there by the merciless storm. Ruby continued running along the shore of the flood waters, following Rapids screams.

Suddenly as she neared a large toppled tree which sank away into the water the screaming stopped. Ruby stopped too looking around desperately, she had been very close to Rapid that much she was sure, her heart beat increased as her mind played over possible explanations as to why Rapid had stopped screaming.

Rapid struggled to keep her composure as she advanced more cautiously along the bank, circling the tree and looking down….

Ruby gasped in speechless horror at what laid before her, the ground was bright red with blood which flowed into the water, turning it red. In the middle of this crimson puddle was Rapid, he was whimpering and barley conscious, his whole lower body was drenched in blood which originated from a ghastly would on his left leg above and below his knee cap which was uninjured, the leg in question was tilted at an impossible angle which could only mean that it was broken.

Ruby put her hand over her mouth and looked away as the sudden and violent urge to retch at this horrendous scene hit her, never had Ruby seen such bloodshed before and it horrified her. However Ruby stayed still for too long as a fist sized hail stone struck her on the back, opening a gash and causing her to fall to the ground. Grimacing in pain Ruby got back up and advanced towards the poor Swimmer.

"Rapid!" she cried but Rapid did not seem to hear her. Ruby walked into the bloody puddle, she felt her feet warm up as she advanced, Ruby felt as if her colour had changed to green as she walked through the blood, it was the most disturbing thing she had ever done. Seeing a large leaf nearby Ruby took it in her hands and then picked up Rapid in her arms before bandaging the wound with the leaf. Rapid closed his eyes and went limp in her arms. Ruby's heart skipped a beat and for a dreadful moment she thought Rapid was dead but his chest was still rising and falling indicating that he was still alive.

Ruby took off at breakneck pace, back toward the cave were she and Rapid would be safe. Thankfully she got back faster than it had to go and get to Rapid and without any injury aside from the small gash on her back, but Rapid's injuries were by far the worst. Ruby entered the cave with Rapid in her arms to the shock and horror of Chomper and Spike. As soon as Ruby placed Rapid on the ground Spike ran up to his brother whimpering, trying to nudge him awake but Rapid was well and truly out of it now.

Ruby sat herself down beside Rapid and held the still shivering Swimmer close to her flank despite the fact that she too was shivering from the cold. Chomper looked at Rapid in numb shock, his injury looked horrendous. Chomper felt very sorry for what pain Rapid must be enduring then he looked at Ruby and noted how pale she was, she was shivering and there was that ugly gash on her back which turned her back into the same shade of crimson as her crest and feathers.

"Are you okay Ruby?" asked Chomper anxiously.

Ruby gave Chomper a distressed look. "I feel so cold, so cold I feel" she said, her voice broken and trembling as her shivering began to increase.

Spike walked up to Ruby and lay down beside her and gave her a warm lick on the face, Ruby could not supress a smile at Spike's show of support in her time of need. Chomper also huddled up to Ruby and took hold of her trembling hands in a gesture of support.

"Thanks" was all Ruby could say to her friends. A sudden groan turned their attention back to Rapid. Ruby took a quick look at her surroundings and noted a few sticks blown into the cave by the wind.

"Chomper grab those sticks for me please, those sticks please grab for me" she instructed.

Chomper gave his friend a confused look but nevertheless he brought a few sticks to Ruby. "What are these for?" he asked curiously.

"For Rapid," replied Ruby and set the sticks down by his broken leg, it was a good thing that her father had taught her what to do in the case of a broken bone. "Get me some of those vines, those vines could you get me" Ruby said, pointing to some vines flapping around near the entrance. Chomper nodded and moments later Ruby had tied the vines around the sticks and Rapid's leg so that the leg was completely straight. Rapid twitched and went through sharp spasms as Ruby handled his leg but they died down after she finished.

With Rapid's leg set, there was nothing left to do except tend to Ruby's wound, Chomper quickly picked up a stray fern and bound it around Ruby's back. Ruby grimaced as Chomper tied the knot but soon calmed down even though her wound stung like hell.

For a long while the small group lay together for comfort and warmth, however Rapid had not stopped shivering, nor had Ruby. This worried both Spike and Chomper however Rapid suddenly spoke, surprising everyone.

"I'm so sorry mom" he groaned as he twitched from side to side in what appeared to be a sleep like trance.

Chomper looked at Spike in confusion but Spike just gave him a shrug, he evidently had no context for what Rapid was talking about. Spike nudged his brother gently but Rapid would not calm down, Spike looked out into the storm feeling dreadfully worried for his friends and family but he could not help but wonder "What is going on in Rapid's head right now?"

* * *

As a matter of fact Spike would not have had any context of the events that played through Rapid's mind for they were memories of a time that was long before he was even an egg. A time when Rapid and his clutch mates were just little toddlers, only just learned to talk but still very young.

It was an old memory that Rapid relived in his distressed mind.

Rapid sat on his knees behind the nearby tree at night, his brothers and sisters as well as his parents were all asleep, this was the perfect time to put his plan into action. This nest was not same one as where he was born as the family had moved on with the herd but now their new nest was here beside the river of the plains, there was little food here for the herd with the drought but enough that they would not starve. Rapid's brothers and sisters were all sleeping beside the bulk of their mother.

At this particular age the children left their mother very tired at the end of each day as they were all such big bundles of energy and curiosity, it was also a time of lessons where their mother and father gave their children lessons in swimming, dangers such as Sharpteeth and earthshakes and other kinds of dinosaurs. It was all very new to the children and they were all enthusiastic learners and play mates.

But this was also a time of decision for Sura, the decision being to train the kids to use a relief spot or not. It was true that they lived in a migrating herd and that such things were obsolete but Sura decided that when stationary it was best to learn to use a relief spot for the sake of manners and hygienic conveniences besides it would also help in introducing her kids to discipline.

When Sura first voiced the idea to her children they were a little hesitant as it seemed like a waste of time to them but when Sura promised them all treestars for their successes they jumped at the idea.

That was a month ago and in that time there was not a week without several wet nest incidents. Diver, Rapid and Echo were the cleanest but the same could not be said for the rest. It became a competition among the siblings and they quickly learned to be embarrassed in the event of an accident which usually resulted in some teasing from everyone if they could do it without their mother noticing since she wouldn't hear it from her children while she was around.

However none of this mattered to Rapid at the moment as he removed a large piece of bark from the base of the tree he was sitting in front of, revealing a small hollow and inside was the skull of an infant fast biter. Its base was open to the world allowing Rapid to use it like mask and with the edition of the vine tied around his chin then he could make it stay on. However the best part was once his head was in he would be able to open the fast biter skull's mouth as he opened his mouth.

Rapid had been waiting for just the right moment to deploy it and was excited about tonight, he was ready to prank and scare his siblings. Tail wagging with anticipation he put his makeshift mask on and silently approached the nest. He stopped a few feet away and looked at each of his siblings and found the perfect target: Ducky and Opal who were both sleeping together a short distance away from their siblings beside their mother's belly. Ducky was sleeping on her back, her head lay on her mother's belly while Opal was sleeping on her belly, her head resting on Ducky's belly.

They were both sound asleep in the peaceful dark but not for much longer. Rapid was now positioned directly in front of his two sisters his arms raised as if they were claws. He was ready.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRR!" Rapid roared in the most loudest, frightening voice he could muster.

Ducky and Opal both woke up with terrified screams as they both jumped awake to see a Fast Biter's skull in their faces. Rapid roared again, bearing the teeth of the skull, causing his sisters to scream in horror. Opal was cowering on the ground with her hands covering her eyes while a large puddle expanded underneath her indicating what she was doing. Ducky was in a far worse state, she was on her back cowering against her mother's bulk when she repeated her sister's embarrassing actions.

In a split second Ducky's face turned from fear to one of complete embarrassment as she held her hands over her cannel, trying desperately to stem the flow of urine, erupting from her like a volcano.

Rapid instantly knew that he had struck the jackpot, it was totally priceless, the looks on their faces, their terrified screams and to top it off they were both wetting themselves but before he could unmask himself and laugh at his sisters there was a sudden scream.

"SHARPTOOTH!" screamed Sandy pointing to him. Rapid had not noticed that he had awoken his entire family.

His father had leapt up and was already standing in front of him. "Get Away From My Family Fast Biter!" he thundered and struck his tail towards Rapid with hostile intent. Rapid jumped away but he was still struck by the tip of his father's tail that sent him flying through the air and landing almost five metres away.

Ruphus quickly advanced on him.

"Owwww! That hurt!" moaned Rapid.

Sura was also up and let out a shocked gasp when she heard that voice. "Dear!" she said and quickly got up and ran to the downed form of this strange Fast Biter. Ruphus had stopped in front of Rapid too, as Sura bent down and pulled the mask off Rapid's head.

The was a collective gasp from everyone present at seeing Rapid and for a moment everything was silent but then Rapid saw his father's face turn red with anger, Rapid quailed as his father let out a furious bellow.

"RRRRAAAAAPIIIIIIIIID!"

Ruphus brought his foot down to the ground, shaking the ground and glared menacingly at his son. Rapid looked to his mother in the hopes of finding some sympathy from her but all he got was her firm glare. The poor Swimmer was only spared from their gaze when a loud amount of sobbing came from behind, the two adults turned to see Ducky sobbing into her aunt's flank as she came over to comfort her, it was more the humiliation then the scare that hurt her, Opal was hardly faring any better. She covered her face with her hands in shame and distanced herself from her siblings.

However there was no teasing or criticizing from her siblings, on the contrary Opal and Ducky were both met with looks of sympathy from their clutch mates, Ducky especially. They all seemed to understand that they were not at fault.  
Sura and Ruphus both exchanged pitied looks but they quickly turned back to frowns when they turned back to Rapid. Who was trying to look as innocent as possible, he gave an embarrassed smile, showing off his white teeth to his parents.

"Cut the act Rapid you have no reason to be embarrassed," said Ruphus firmly "Unlike you sisters."

Sura had her hands on her hips as she glared down at her son "Explain yourself Rapid" she said in a disturbingly calm but firm voice.

Rapid knew that he was busted so there was no point in hiding or lying since he was already in trouble. "I just wan te hav som fun by scare-ing my brothers and sisters, I think it fun." said Rapid, he and his clutch mates were still learning how to speak properly so mistakes were very constant when they talked but they still got there meaning across however Rapid's answer was not at all to the liking of his parents.

"Is this fun?" asked his father rhetorically, gesturing to Opal's subdued form and Ducky's sobbing form. Rapid quickly shook his head. There was nothing fun about the situation now.

"You are in big trouble Rapid" said his mother "You will go to bed without supper for the rest of the week and furthermore you will be confined to the nest for the week, you will not be allowed to play with your siblings understood?" asked Sura, her voice conveyed no disagreement so Rapid dully nodded his head. "And," added his mother "you will apologise to both Ducky and Opal for scaring them like this."

Rapid nodded while keeping his head bent in shame. Ruphus walked back to the nest but Sura remained. "Rapid" she said, holding his head up with her finger in order to get his attention so he could see that she had lowered her head close to his level.

"Y-yes mom" said Rapid nervously.

"You put yourself in great danger for that prank." She said in a dark voice.  
Rapid opened his mouth in surprise "But how? I can't hav bin" he said in shock.

"You were, you wondered out alone away from the nest, where you could have been eaten by a Sharptooth and there was your father" Rapid looked confused when his father was mentioned how was he in danger from him?

To answer his unspoken question Sura spoke again. "Your father thought you were a Fast Biter, he attacked you, if he had hit you fully with his tail then you would not be here" Rapid gasped as numb shock swept over him, his father had tried to kill him or at least kill the fast biter he thought he was attacking and he nearly succeeded, Rapid hadn't realised he was that close to death.

"I'm so sorry mom" he said respectively. Sura nodded, she was at least glad that Rapid was understanding why he was in trouble but she still had one last issue to address with him.

"But Rapid I am still not happy with you about what you did to Opal and Ducky, they have gone through something no kid should" Rapid looked down but his mother lifted his head up, she had also lowered herself down to his eye level. "Rapid dear, I want you to think about how you would feel if someone scared you into wetting the nest…" Sura gave her son a few moments to contemplate and think about her words, she saw Rapid look down with a pondering expression "Now tell me how you would feel?" she asked quietly.

"Sad, mad and scared" said Rapid quietly.

"Why?"

"Sad caus I be laughd at caus I wet nest, scared caus som one scared me and mad cause the person who scare me do it for fun" acknowledged Rapid.

Sura nodded, Rapid had understood. "Having fun Rapid is good, but if you ever prank someone I always want you to think how they will react to you and wether you would like it. Have fun but do not do it so you hurt other people's feelings Rapid." said Sura.

"Okay Mom."

Sura smiled and gestured back to the nest "Come dear" she said gently.  
The two arrived to find Ducky and Opal both bathed, clean and dry along with the nest though both girls still looked very hurt especially when they saw Rapid while their other siblings gave him cold looks from where they stood.

Rapid looked at his mother who nodded. With a gulp he swallowed his pride and walked up to Opal and Ducky. "I am sorry for scaring you Ducky, Opal. I did not mean to hurt your feel-ings and I am so, so sorry about making you wet the nest" said Rapid looking down in shame. However everyone adult and child was giving him sympathetic looks.

Ducky was the first to respond to Rapid, she walked up to him while he looked down but he was surprised when Ducky hugged him "Thank you Rapid, I am ok now I am, I am."

"But please," said Opal "Do not do that ever again."

"Yep, yep, yep" said Ducky nodding in agreement.

Rapid smiled. "Do not worry I will never do it again." He said looking back at Ducky and Opal but then the scene dissolved.

* * *

Rapid could see nothing, all Rapid could do was listen as he heard the voice of his mother speak, her voice intermingling with a sound of thunder.

"I will have nothing to do with that cursed Trial, so if you're asking me to organise it then you have wasted your trip!"

Another voice entered, it was unfamiliar to him. Rapid could tell it was feminine yet it seemed to contain lots of cold hate. "Oh, I would never be so foolish as to ask you to organise The Trial, you've already made it clear of what you think of it, you have even tried to stop it from happening the last few times" There was a pause before the cold voice continued. "No, I've only come to tell you who I have chosen to take The Trial…I have chosen who I believe to be the best Swimmer in The Great Valley…Your daughter Ducky will-"

"NO! You can't do this!" came his mother voice, it sounded more distraught then he had ever heard it and in that moment Rapid had sudden realisation of what was going on as he felt the cold exert itself over his body, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

"Ducky!" he cried as he woke up.

* * *

Everyone in the cave jumped in surprise when Rapid yelled out the name of his dear sister and became fully conscious. Rapid groaned in pain and went into a fit of shivering. Ruby held him close to her body in order keep the poor Swimmer warm but she too was shivering due to the cold, so Spike took over, wrapping his tail around his brother.

Rapid finally opened his eyes and after blinking a few times to clear his blurred vision he caught sight of Spike. "Spike?" he asked quietly in surprise.

Spike nodded and gave him a friendly nuzzle and a relieved sigh.

"Rapid are you okay?"

Rapid turned and was alarmed to see Chomper standing right in front of him with a concerned look planted on his face. Rapid instinctively tried to retreat but he was up against Spike's body so retreat was not an option. Rapid was never very trusting of Chomper despite what Ducky had told him.

"No, I'm not okay with you standing in front of me like that!" cried Rapid.

"Sorry" chuckled Chomper, smiling innocently.

"Where am I?" groaned Rapid "The last thing I remember was trying to get to the surface of the fast water after me and my brothers and sisters was knocked into the fast water."

Everyone present let out gasps of shock, were Rapid's siblings even alive? "Wait," said Rapid looking at the cave and his surroundings. "I'm in The Secret Caverns?" he asked to which everyone nodded. Rapid was shocked at just how far away he had been carried by the flood waters, he realised that he was very lucky to be alive.

"My leg" he groaned, holding his trembling hands on his broken leg.

"It's broken, broken it is" said Ruby, confirming his worst fears. Rapid looked paler than ever, with a broken leg how could he train? (not that he did much training anyway) How could he do The Swimmer Trials?

Rapid lay his head back and let out a groan of defeat, he just wished he would stop shivering, the pain might not have been as bad if he had simply laid still but with his continuous shivering that was not possible.

"You should say thanks Rapid" said Chomper, Spike grunted in agreement.

"Huh? To who?" asked Rapid.

"To Ruby" said Chomper gesturing to the Fast Runner "It was she who went out into the storm and brought you here, she also patched up your wounds."

"Thanks" said Rapid to Ruby, he was surprised that Ruby had risked herself for him, maybe she was not the total egg stealer he thought she was.

"Your welcome, welcome you are" was all Ruby managed to say as she stood up and took a few sips of water from some water filled leafs. "Want some?" She asked Rapid "I'm afraid we haven't got much that Spike hasn't already eaten."

"Yes…please" added Rapid respectively, though he was a little annoyed had seen fit to glut most of the availably stored green food. Ruby passed Rapid a few water filled tree stars as well as some dry ones. While Rapid gouged himself Chomper grabbed Ruby's trembling hand and led her into another cave.

"You okay Ruby?" he asked in concern "You're trembling." Chomper held her hands.

"I'll be okay Chomper, okay I'll be" she said reassuringly but she was interrupted by a loud grumble from Chomper's stomach.

I'm so hungry" he moaned, Chomper had not had any food since this storm started and it was really getting on his nerves.

"I'm sorry Chomper but you know it is too dangerous for you to go outside in this, so you should not put yourself in danger" said Ruby, putting her hand on his shoulder in support. "We will eat when this storm ends, eat then we will"  
Chomper nodded and led her back to the main chamber however he did not see Ruby's panting increase dramatically. However when the two got back to the cave they found Spike trying desperately to wake Rapid who appeared to have collapsed after eating and drinking.

Chomper quickly ran over to inspect Rapid and found him trembling like crazy but unconscious. "Ruby what's happe-" Chomper gasped as he looked back at Ruby. She was pale, shivering and seemed to sway on the spot before giving an audible groan before she collapsed in a heap, unconscious and trembling like mad.

"RUBY!" shouted Chomper and ran over to the body of his care giver and friend and tried to rouse her by pushing her but Ruby remained inert. "What is happening to them!?" cried Chomper in severe distress as he embraced Ruby while Spike gave a frightened whimper. They were both clueless at what to do for Ruby and Rapid all they could do was huddle close to each other as Chomper held Ruby's trembling head in his arms while Spike wrapped his tail safely around Rapid and huddled close to his Sharptooth friend, all they could do now was hope that everything would be alright.

* * *

"Aunty! Aunty!" cried Sandy in fright as she shook her aunt's beak in the hope that she might regain consciousness. However Merri was incapacitated after going into a fit of trembling before collapsing onto her side, the children ran over to her and found Merri shivering uncontrollably but unconscious at the same time.

Things didn't improve when the same thing happened to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck as well as Ali's mother Brace. "Mom!" yelled Ali as her mother collapsed in front of her, she pushed her flank but she was in the same trembling unconscious state as Merri.

"Cera what are you doing?!" came Opal's distressed voice, Ali turned and say Cera on her feet and going through a fit of shivering before falling on her side and blacking out though her shivering continued.

"Cera!" screamed Tricia pushing her sister in horror but Cera remained out.

Tricia was crying now, she had seen too much hardship today. All within the confines of The Sheltering Rock residents were dropping like flies, falling to the ground where they all remained in a trembling state. There were fewer than ten adults still standing including Mr Thicknose. Most of the children were still standing but some like Cera were in the same state as most of the adults, however there was one thing in common with the victims, they were all physically wounded in some way.

This sudden development did not have a good effect on the children who were all gathered around their respective family members and desperately start to try and rouse them. Tricia was crying into her paws. Diver for her part went over to Tricia and placed a hand on her paw in support. "What is happening!?" cried one of her younger sisters who was now holding onto her older sister in the hope that she might receive some comfort from her.

It was the worst situation she and her clutch mates had ever been placed in, she and her clutch mates had never seen as much trauma as their older brothers and sisters so they were having the worst time of it. The situation was made even worse for them with the absence of their mother and father, especially after they were told about their father staying behind and Rapid's whereabouts being unknown. Now, with the only remaining adult in their family suddenly collapsing along with half of the dinosaurs in The Sheltering Rock panic started to take hold.

"Children calm down" said the elderly voice of Mr Thicknose. "We will all be fine you'll see" He said, sitting down, allowing the children to crowd around him. However the elder was very worried, he had seen this sickness before and although he did not tell the children but the chances of survival for all the sick was very grim.

* * *

Guido was flying harder than he ever had before but that was made insanely difficult due to the harshness of the wind and the fact that he had a terrible headache from when he was dashed on the cliff but he owed his life to Ruphus for saving him from being swept off the cliff but now he had left the safety of the cave in order to find help for Ruphus when he lost conscious and went into a fit of trembling.

Thankfully for Guido the hail had stopped and the rain was not as heavy as it had been before but Guido still needed help, he was heading for The Sheltering Rock but he was already very much spent but that was when he saw it, hidden beneath a large rock was a Flyer nest. "Petrie's home." Thought Gudio in relief and altered his course and headed for his friends hearth, he had to find help for Ruphus, he who saved his life, Guido felt like he owed him and he would not let his saviour die, not now.

A sudden gust of wind hit his back speeding him along in an uncontrollable roll towards the Flyer nest. With a loud yell Guido soured into nest and crashed into a very surprised blue Flyer.

* * *

Mr Thicknose desperately tried to reassure the mass of frightened children gathered around him but to little avail, they were all begging him to help their parents but he knew that there would be no way to help the sick until the storm subsided.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught the attention of everyone present, all eyes turned to the entrance as two large forms entered. Tricia gave a squeal of joy and promptly ran to her mother and father. Tria and Topps were both looking exhausted as they walked into the safe confines of The Sheltering Rock, their lower bodies were covered in mud and the rest of their bodies were littered with bruises but no cuts were visible however the greatest damage was Mr Threehorn's right horn which was splintered down to half its size.

"Tricia!" said Tria and nuzzled her young daughter. "Oh you're safe now, I'm here."

Topps nuzzled Tricia with relief but broke off when he noticed something odd. "Where's Cera?" he asked looking around anxiously for any sign of his eldest daughter.

"Mr Threehorn," said a nervous voice "Cera's here."

Topps looked at his feet to see Diver gesturing for him to follow and he did, he followed Diver over to where Cera lay trembling on the ground. "Cera!" exclaimed Topps and ran over to the trembling form of his daughter. He nuzzled her but she remained unconscious.

"What happened?" said Tria as she gazed at Cera with a fearful expression, Diver answered her question.

"She was heading here but her leg got hit with shards from a frozen sky stone" Both parents gasped, Diver continued. "But she kept going for Tricia, we could see her, she nearly got here when she collapsed but Mr Thicknose brought them both in."

"She's been like this the whole time?" asked Tria.

Diver shook her head. "She woke up and was with us but then everyone including Cera fell down and blacked out in these" Diver gestured with her hand to the trembling state Cera was in "Shivers, just a short while ago."

"Oh dear" said Tria.

"At least Cera's okay" said her mate and gave her a reassuring nuzzle then turned his attention back to Diver. "Thank you, your one of Mrs Swimmer's children aren't you?" he asked.

Diver nodded "Yes, my name is Diver, I am one of the older girls in my family which includes me and my sisters Sandy, Opal and…Ducky."

Tria looked around "Where's your father and Aunt?" she asked in concern.

"Aunt Merri was one of the grown-ups who collapsed, she was hurt getting us here and Dad….." Diver sniffed and looked down but she took a breath and forced herself to continue. "Dad is still out there, he would not leave the eggs even though he was the most hurt." Diver looked down sadly "and my brother Rapid….. " Diver was trembling now "He got swept down the fast water" she said shivering.

The Threehorns both gave her sympathetic looks but Diver was not finished. "The Longnecks, nearly every grown up is out cold but some like Mr Thicknose are still up." She said solemnly.

Mr Threehorn suddenly marched off.

"Topsy?" said Tria in concern.

"Look after Cera and Tricia" he said in reply then left to talk to Mr Thicknose, He had to find out what the hell was going on to everyone.

* * *

Shelly lay curled up against her mother's flank, shivering fiercely from the cold, she had not yet recovered from almost being swept away from her mother. Her mother for the most part had wrapped her tail around all her children but she had a hand on Shelly's back. The herd was largely sheltered here from the hail which thankfully was starting to subside but spray and rain still came down on them, so the adults shielded their children from the rain while they took the blunt of the storm.

However Shelly could not wrap her thoughts around the recent events concerning her brother who had been so cruelly swept away after diving into the water in order to save her and he did rescue her but now he was gone, more than likely drowned in this nasty storm. Trough was Shelly's brother he was always kind to her and she always showed him kindness in return despite what everyone else said that he was a loner, a trouble maker and various over horrid things but what Trough did for her was something no one described him as. He had been so unbelievably brave and completely selfless. He put his life on the line for her but evidently the story did not have a happy ending.

"Mom?" said Shelly weakly, her mother looked down at her with soft eyes. "Will we ever see Trough again?" she asked sadly.

Her mother responded by giving her a gentle nuzzle "I don't know dear, all we can do is hope that he made it and that we will see him again." Shelly nodded and tried hard not to cry so she just held on tightly to her mother's finger and begged that she would see her dear brother alive and whole again.

* * *

The sky water made contact with his skin, the muddy ground squelched beneath his sickle clawed feet, the Fast Biter took a deep breathe, letting the deeply cool air fill his lungs. Fresh air it had been a while since he had breathed it but he knew there was one who would never breathe it again. The brown Fast Biter was standing on a high cliff inland where he could see many miles of the land below him, though much of that land was swamped and devastated and from his point of elevation it looked to him like The Big Water had come a few kilometres inland, such was the fury of the flood waters that the storm had caused.

A lightning flash lit him up from behind, a leaf eater's worst nightmare to see any battle scarred Sharptooth standing with the lightning lighting him up in a very ghoulish way almost as if he was a ghost, a phantom vent on causing devastation to any leaf eater he crosses. The Fast Biters expression softened as he caught sight of a large canyon near the flooded stream, where a large pile of rocks littered the ground. He wondered what was left of his dear brother after the rocks fell on him, he was probably crushed to death instantly, he however was only lucky to be knocked out when the rocks came crashing down on him.

When he awoke to a field of blood, dust and rock he found his prey had escaped and his brother lay buried in his grave. How much of the blood that drenched the ground that day was his brother's? The Fast Biter didn't know. He did remember coming out of that rubble and staying locked away in a cave inland, so many days crippled and in the dark until today when he finally recovered and once again greeted the world and this storm that seemed to reflect the pain and anger in his heart.

Narrowing his eyes the Fast Biter scoured the terrain below him and saw in another canyon nearby a large herd of Swimmers sheltering from the storm.

Rage ran through his body like a tsunami of larva as he looked down upon the oblivious herd. "Swimmers" cursed the Fast Biter in his mind. He reached a hand up to his head and rubbed the small scar on his head where the diamond had made contact on that fateful day, the last hunt with his brother in which they were nearly successful in taking down a hapless Swimmer but no.

A growl emerged from the Sharptooth's throat, his brother had not survived but the Swimmer did, though how he could not guess but he felt cheated by this mere prey. He felt determined though. He had the Swimmer's scent now and he would find her and that stupid youngling that had the gore to scar his head.

"I swear to you Brother that I will finish our last hunt even if I die trying, I will taste the flesh of those Swimmers that we found and they will rue the day they see me coming for I will never give up until they are dead or I die but I will not fail you." Spoke the Sharptooth in his own language to his fallen brother. With a final breathe the Fast Biter begun walking swiftly down the cliffs muddy trial.

He would find those Swimmer and he would feast on their carcasses in his dear brother's name. He would find them soon and the Swimmer herd was the most promising place to begin his search and what about the Swimmers that got in his way? They would share the same fate as his hunted prey.

With a furious roar the Fast Biter began his hunt.

* * *

"Come on son, wake up" said Bron. His body lay curled around the body of his wounded son.

The cut on Littlefoot's neck had a large fern tired around it so as to stop the bleeding thankfully the cut was not very deep and had by sheer luck missed all the major arteries but it was still deep enough to cause significant damage. Bron had his tail held over Littlefoot like an umbrella keeping his son dry but he was still shivering from his episode in the freezing flood waters.

A small Longneck walked into the circle and looked at Littlefoot solemnly, he nudged his saviour's face in an attempt to rouse him but it did no good. "Come dear" said the little Longneck's mother as she ushered her son away.

"Will he be okay?" asked her son sadly.

"I'm sure he will be dear, let's leave him to rest" She turned to Bron. "I don't know how to thank your son Bron, He saved my only son even though it was too dangerous for him."

"You can thank Littlefoot when he wakes up Jesse" said Bron calmly before turning back to his son. His brave son, after Littlefoot blacked out he started to sink but thankfully he was close enough to stretch his long neck out and grab hold of both Longnecks.

"I can't believe it" said Shorty looking down at his brother "I've never seen anyone do anything that brave before."

"He certainly is a brave Longneck Shorty let's just hope he will live to tell the tale." Said Bron sadly. Suddenly Littlefoot began moaning incoherently causing Bron and Shorty to exchange confused looks with each other but what happened next made both of them jump in surprise.

"Mother!?" called Littlefoot as if he was looking for her. "Mother!?" he called again.

"Son," said Bron nuzzling Littlefoot gently "I'm here, don't worry, your safe now." He said, trying to reassure Littlefoot even though Littlefoot could not hear him.

"What's going on?" said Shorty sounding worried.

"I don't know Shorty" replied Bron bluntly as his son let out another call "Mother, where are you?!"

"Mother!" said Littlefoot in shock, he sounded like he just found her. There was a short pause as both Shorty and Bron looked on at Littlefoot who was still trembling. They had no context of what Littlefoot was going through but evidently it must have been from a time when he was very young, from a time when his mother was still alive.

"Mother," said Littlefoot pleading "Please get up" he said quietly.

There was a pause before Littlefoot spoke again

"Yes you can, get up" Littlefoot sounded very distressed. Shorty realised that he was listening to at least half a conversation that Littlefoot once shared with his mother, Shorty looked up at Bron and saw that he looked very pale and nervous, he stood frozen to the spot as he listened to Littlefoot's commentary.

Littlefoot gave a whimper barely audible in the storm. There was a longer pause before Littlefoot let out an audible sniff then spoke again. "I guess so," What Littlefoot said next sounded deeply painful and distressing. "But why do I have to know? You're going to be with me."

Bron was starting to tremble as he guessed what memory Littlefoot was relieving. Shorty did not have any context for what was going on in Littlefoot's head but he did know that this was not a pleasant memory, his breathing increased with Littlefoot's last line. It made him think of his last moments with his mother.

There was another pause then "What do you mean if I can't see you?" asked Littlefoot in confusion "I can always see you" he added a desperate plea evident in his voice. Littlefoot's breathing was also becoming very rapid.

Shorty released a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding, Bron still looked like he had been frozen in place. Finally after a few breathless seconds for both Longnecks Littlefoot spoke again in a very small, desperate tone. "Mother? Mother? …." There was a very long pause.

Bron and Shorty gasped, they both seemed to realise what Littlefoot was going through, his final moments with his beloved mother. Suddenly Littlefoot let out a loud mournful keel into the air. "MOTHER!" he lamented, tears could be seen rushing out from behind his closed eyes.

With a sudden gasp Littlefoot woke up, trembling all over and crying, his breathing terribly fast. He curled himself into a snivelling ball, he hardly appeared to notice where he was.

"Littlefoot" said Bron softly nuzzling his son though he too had tears in his eyes and pain deep in his heart at seeing what Littlefoot had once been through and how heartbroken he had been. This memory was engraved into his memory never fading but staying, clear and vivid as the day it happened.

"Dad?" whimpered Littlefoot quietly, looking up at his father, he didn't appear to register any physical pain but the emotional pain was very clear for anyone watching him.

"I'm here son, your safe and so is the little boy you rescued." said Bron softly, nuzzling him gently.

Shorty rested his body beside Littlefoot's trembling form. "Rest Littlefoot" he said, his voice filled with sympathy but also sorrow as he knew only too well what Littefoot had been through. Littlefoot rested his neck on the ground and closed his eyes and falling into a deep but uneasy sleep.

"I can't believe it" said Shorty slowly after Littlefoot fell asleep. "He never talked about it, I mean…I-I knew but he never told me."

"You can't blame him Shorty" said Bron in a painful voice, he finally knew what Littlefoot's last moments with his dear mother were like. He now had some understanding of the pain and trauma that scarred his son, deeper in many ways then his own experience of when he found out about his mate's death. No kid should have to lose their mother at such a young age and then have to go on a dangerous journey immediately afterwards yet that was what had happened to Littlefoot "You never told me about your mother Shorty, it is something that you tend to keep to yourself but it never leaves you for as long as you live." said Bron sadly.

"I feel so sorry for Littlefoot" said Shorty, looking down at the body of his sleeping if slightly trembling brother then he looked up at Bron and said.  
"But at least he still lives to make his mother proud of him as I'm sure she is."

Bron could only nod in agreement to Shorty's statement.

The rain started to clear and the thunder rolled away as if the person who made all that noise finally became too tired to continue his composition and through the haze of dark clouds a single beam of light shone through the opening, lighting up the land with the promise of light and life, it was the first of many beams of heart-warming sunlight that split through the dark clouds revealing the blue sky that had been hidden for so long but was now revealing itself back to the broken land below for it signalled the end of The Killer Storm.


	48. Plague

_**Chapter 48: Plague**_

"What in the world is happening to them Thicknose!?" yelled Mr Threehorn in supressed rage but as blunt as ever.

Mr Thicknose expected such a response however, Topps was always on edge whenever Cera's life was on the line, and now with her sick he wanted answers. "They are all very sick" he explained.

"Of course they are sick!" yelled Mr Threehorn "First thing I notice about them. What is this sickness and tell me how to cure it!" His agitation rising rapidly.

"I have seen this sickness before, it occurs when a dinosaur has been in the cold to long and has sustained some form of physical injury. It is treatable but not with the healing plants here" said Mr Thicknose rather professionally.

"And the cure?" asked Mr Threehorn rather anxiously.

"The Night Flower" replied Thicknose.

Mr Threehorn's face took upon a contemplative expression "But isn't The Night Flower only a cure for extremely dangerous illnesses?" he asked after a few moment.

"It is"

Topps shook his head as if he was feeling suddenly dizzy "But wait does that mean that….." his next words were a whisper "That this illness is fatal?"

Mr Thicknose could only give Topps a grim look but nodded to confirm Topps worst fears. "And that plant only grows in The Land of Mists."

Topps looked fearfully at all the assembled Dinosaurs in The Sheltering Rock. The first thing he noticed was Cera shivering with Tria keeping a constant watch on her while poor Tricia desperately tried to rouse her older sister by constantly nudging Cera's body, She gave a frightened cry. Tria comforted Tricia as best as she could but she also looked at Cera anxiously, she and Cera had grown very close and Topps new that Tria had certainly come to view Cera as her own daughter and like a mother she would be crushed if Cera didn't make it.

The second thing Topps noticed was the Swimmer family. The only present adult was sick and many of the younger children were frantically trying to wake their Aunt. While the others huddled together with their older siblings in the hopes of getting some comfort. However Ruphus was absent, staying behind in the storm to protect Sura's eggs. Topps could only imagine challenge that Ruphus faced but he also had a grudging respect for him due to his selflessness in protecting his mate's eggs. Weather he lived through his ordeal was an open question however. The family also might have lost one of their kids.

What hope would a youngling have against such odds? They were certainly not looking good and of course no one in The Valley knew what the situation was like for Sura and Ducky. Were they safe or were they sick too? No one knew but most thoughts were focused on the sick. Topps knew only too well what the little Swimmers were going through, they might lose both their parents and aunt to this storm as well as a brother and they were completely helpless.

Topps then noticed Diver holding onto Tricia's paw in support she and Echo seemed to be the only ones in the Swimmer family who had the will to remain strong in this time of crisis. So many families and they were probably all going to lose a dearest blood due to this storm if the Night Flower was not given to them in time. Ali was staying close to her mother, determined to look after her and Littlefoot's Grandparents, she hardly seemed to notice anything else.

Suddenly out of all the stormy chaos a light emerged, a light that lit up The Sheltering Rock with warmth and hope, the sounds of thunder had also died out and the sky water had become a light drizzle. Everyone who could stand looked out into The Valley and then up and the sky which was finally clearing.

"It's over" said Echo in relief.

There were sighs of relief from the assembled crowd, Tricia was nuzzled by Tria and many of the Swimmer children hugged ad gave shouts of joy. But not Diver, she jogged over to the entrance and stood beside Echo. "We have to find Rapid and Dad and get help for Aunt Merri" she said. The two were about to run off when a loud shriek caused then to pause and look up at the sky.

Ariel was en route to The Sheltering Rock, accompanied by her family and Guido. Ariel was carrying a bulky object in a carrying leaf clutched in her talons, she landed carefully in front of Topps and inquired urgently. "Where's Merri?"

"Sick and unconscious" replied Topps. "Why?" he added.

"We found Ruphus."

"You found Dad!" cried Echo and Diver simultaneously.

"Yes we found him with all the eggs in a cave half way up a cliff on The Thundering Falls." Explained Ariel.

"There is no cave on The Thundering Falls" said Topps.

"No, I didn't think so either," said Ariel. "But Ruphus found Guido and took him up to the cave were they sheltered from the storm."

"So Dad's okay?" asked Echo anxiously.

Ariel looked at the young Swimmers with sympathy, something had happened and judging by the pitying look on Ariel's face it was not good. "You father is very sick little ones." She said to the horror of all the young Swimmers who let out gasps and all at once started to bombard the unfortunate Flyer with questions.

"QUIET!" shouted Topps causing all the rumpus to subside. "What happened Ariel?"

"I can answer that" said Guido. Everyone turned to look at the green Glider. "When he found me he was badly injured, he was bleeding all over the place and had an armoured nest on his back, we tried to get here but the Fast Water blocked us so we went up to a cave that Mr Swimmer knew about. I was swept away by the wind and knocked out when I wake up Mr Swimmer had me on a ledge in the cave but he collapsed and started shivering and I could not rouse him but I did go and get help from the Flyers. We can't move him out of the cave through and the ledge is too small for any four footer."

A worried murmur ran through the crowd, but the Swimmer children looked pale and frightened. "Where is Merri?" asked Ariel again.

"She is in the same state as Ruphus" said Mr Thicknose.

Ariel gasped. "What is in there" asked Diver pointing to the carrying leaf.  
Ariel turned to Diver. "Your mother's eggs little one and they are all safe and sound."

Diver looked a little reassured but that quickly past. "We have to help Dad" she said firmly.

"Little one" said Ariel, gently putting a comforting hand on Diver's back "My family is doing all we can for your father."

Diver shook her head angrily "I wanna help!" she yelled.

"The best way you can help is to look after your brothers and sisters dear." said Ariel.

Diver looked down. "Don't worry your father will be okay Diver, we will make sure of it" said one of Petrie's brother's Thermal who was Diver's friend.

"I hope you're right" said Diver.

Ariel flew into The Sheltering Rock and placed the eggs still safe in the stick nest down on a rise and went to talk to Mr Thicknose and Topps.

Meanwhile Echo was conversing with Petrie. "Have you seen Rapid?"

"No, Me no see him anywhere" replied Petrie.

"You must find him!" ordered Echo harshly "He's my brother, we must find him!"

Petrie, startled by Echo's unexpected outburst retreated a few steps and asked cautiously "What happen to Rapid?"

Echo looked him sadly "He was swept down the fast water during the storm and no one has seen him since."

Petrie gave Echo a sympathetic look "You no worry Echo Me find him" he said and spread his wings and took off in search of Echo's lost brother.

Echo then ran over to where Diver was with trying to calm down her younger siblings.

Meanwhile Ariel broke off from the adult's discussion and called all her children. Catching everyone's attention in the process. "Children" she said grimly "Many of the Valley's residents are sick and the only hope for them is The Night Flower. I am leaving for The Land of Mists to get them with the rest of The Valley's Flyers" The Flyers thankfully had taken the least strain of anyone in The Great Valley. "So you will be home alone for a while" Ariel's children glanced at their mother nervously.

"I will be back soon little ones don't you worry" Ariel added gently to her children "Until then you must be strong and look after each other as best you can" Her children nodded solemnly as they watched their mother take off along with at least twenty other Flyers.

Diver had been watching this. She felt sorry for them, they were now left alone as she and her brothers and sisters were alone. The grown-ups were probably all too busy attending the wounded to look after them. She really wished she could do something for them then she questioned herself "What would mom do?" she asked herself. She was sure her mother would let The Flyers stay with them, she was always very kind to everyone perhaps that is what she should do to, take the lead and follow her mother's example.

Taking a deep breath Diver walked over to the assembled Flyers who had all broke in to a cacophony of anxious voices "Hey guys!" she said causing all eyes to turn to her "You are welcome to stay with us at our home, the nest dry's quickly and there is plenty of food and water there."

The Flyers began mumbling amongst themselves but Diver's close friend Thermal the red Flyer spoke before they could decide on what to do. "We would like to stay with you and your family Diver" he said respectfully. His siblings rolled their eyes, some glared at him but he had already said they would go, so there would be no argument now. Thermal was friends with Diver and also did not want Diver to be alone while her only present parent and aunt were sick.

"What have you gotten us into Diver?" asked Echo disgruntledly at his sister before turning back to his siblings. "Alright now we all must be strong until Dad and Aunt Merri get better" he said although he did not mention if they didn't get better "and now The Flyer's will be staying with us too." He cast an annoyed look at Diver, he had quite enough on his mind as it was but all the same in the back of his mind he was glad that Diver had done what she did.  
Many of his brother and sisters particularly his younger siblings were looking frightened and tired, some were shivering and holding to each other for support while his clutch mates looked anxious but still listened to him in rapt attention, apparently to appear strong and keep their younger siblings from breaking down. Echo knew it was time to step up and take up the responsibility of looking after himself, his family and his friends "So….. Let's go home" he said.

If we have a home to return too" mumbled Opal sadly as the Flyers and Swimmers left for the Swimmer nest.

"I must remember to go and get Spike if he does not show up" thought Echo as he led the way home.

Along the way the children could not help but look shocked at the destruction caused by the storm. Toppled trees lay everywhere, the ground was water logged and in some places muddy. Stray stones some large, some small lay scattered all over The Valley, it was a total mess but cleaning was not on the agenda at the moment, it was the sick that mattered. The flood waters had receded in some parts of The Valley but in other places the flood waters had sunk tall trees.

Thankfully for the Swimmers nest was one of the places that the flood waters had receded away from leaving the ground very muddy and littered with sticks and rocks, the tree nearby was still standing due to the fact that it had been submerged during the storm. Even the nest for the eggs had survived and was the only dry thing in the area, having dried rather quickly.

The children arrived and looked gloomily around no one said anything until Echo finally cleared his throat "Well, looking at this won't get it cleaned up" he said. Everyone understood what they had to do and immediately began clearing all the various debris that had collected at the nest during the storm.

While everyone busied themselves in cleaning the nest Opal snuck off and silently slipped into the water and swam a short way downstream away from any unwelcome eyes. She came ashore near the cliff face and squeezed herself through a thin crevice and into a small cave with a pool of water taking up half the floor.

She took a stick lying on the ground and knocked it on the cave wall in a certain rhythm and then sat on her haunches and waited anxiously. "Come on Shiny where are you?" she said looking into the water. Finally after a few more moments a silver fish surfaced, her head poking out of the water, she was long and strong and was one of Opal's friends, though she had not told anyone about it.

"Opal" said Shiny in a rather silky voice, though there was a touch of relief in it. "I'm glad you're okay, I was swimming above your nest during the storm. I've never done that before."

Opal let out a sigh of relief "Oh Shiny I'm so glad the storm didn't hurt you, it was terrible."

Shiny eyed her Swimmer friend closely she and Opal had met shortly after she arrived in The Valley, Opal had found her trapped in a vine and suffocating, Opal freed her and saved her life, from then on Opal and Shiny were friends. It began with just occasional glances while passing each other by. Until finally after a painstakingly long time Opal had successfully taught Shiny her language. She named the fish Shiny because of how the light reflected off her scales.

This cave was their favourite meeting place as they were unsure how their families would react if they knew of their friendship. Lately however Shiny had been a big outlet for Opal, someone who she could confine all her troubles with and receive council in return. They had learned quite a bit about each other and their families as well as their various habits from their friendly conversations.

Right now Shiny could tell that Opal was feeling incredibly stressed. "What happened to you during the storm Opal?" she asked quietly.

Opal took a deep breath and began her narrative of all that had happened since the storm, she told about how she and her siblings lodged in a log, how her father and aunt took the full force of the storm. She also told Shiny of Rapid's disappearance. She was trembling and chocking back sobs when she spoke of Rapid. When she finally moved on to the injuries of her aunt and the sickness that followed and the grim situation her dad was in she finally could not go on.

She just looked down with closed eyes, a look of melancholy planted on her features. Shiny reached a fin out and patted Opal's hand before retrieving it. "I'm sorry Opal. I hope everything turns out okay."

Opal nodded and sniffed. "I miss my mom and Ducky as well, I wish I knew if they were okay" she said and started to sob softly into her hands, her emotions finally breaking lose when she thought of her mother and how much she missed her and Ducky.

"I'm sure they are both fine Opal, Your mother would know what to do and I'm sure she would keep your sister safe" Shiny said in an attempt to comfort her friend. Shiny had already been told of Ducky's plight by Opal and Shiny could not blame Opal for breaking down like she did when she told her, Shiny could not imagine being in Opal's position or even Ducky's. All she could do was comfort her as best as she could.

Opal took a shaky breath and told Shiny about the Flyers mission and how she would be sharing her nest with the Flyer children. "Who thought of that idea?" asked Shiny, with a cheeky smirk.

Opal smirked back "Well of it is not Ducky then its Diver, she'll end up being Thermal's mate at this rate!" she stated sarcastically, she had already told Shiny about Ducky and Petrie as well as Diver and Thermal but at least she was smiling, she could always count on Shiny to cheer her up when she felt down.

"Thanks, Shiny I feel much better now."

"No Problem Opal, besides your my friend and isn't that what friends do?"

Opal smiled brightly and rubbed Shiny's scaly head "Of course you are right, now I better get going before I get grounded by Echo" she chuckled as she thought of Echo taking the place of her father and Diver trying to take the place of her mother.

"See you later Opal" said Shiny and disappeared back into the blue and Opal squeezed back through the crevice and quickly made her way back to the nest in order to help with the clean-up.

Petrie was gliding above the thermals high over The Great Valley, his keen eyes scouring the ground below for any sign of Rapid. However he could not help but be slightly distracted from his current task by the horrible aftermath of the storm on The Great Valley. So much destruction, rocks and sticks lay scattered over every square inch of the ground, as well as huge uplifted trees, so many forests had been uprooted. There was also an increased amount of muddy ground, showing up as a brown stain on the land where the dirt had been so badly water logged that it had become mud.

Petrie thought of how Ducky used to love playing in mud after such big storms or swimming in puddles. It brought a tinge of sadness to the young Flyer, he wished he could see Ducky again and know whether she was still okay. Putting those thoughts aside Petrie soared over the Eastern areas of The Valley only to find that a large proportion of that part of The Valley was flooded.

Flying in low he tried to spot any sign of Rapid but instead he found something very disturbing, causing him to almost fall out of the sky in shock. Mrs Maia's drowned body submerged beneath an uprooted tree. "The tree must have fallen on top of her during the storm and drowned her" deducted Petrie sadly, sniffing sadly he adjusted his course away from the flood waters and continued his search for Rapid, hopefully he escaped this terrible fate.

However after over an hour of searching and finding nothing but a few more drowned bodies Petrie suddenly remembered. "Chomper and Ruby, are they okay?" he asked himself and took flight for The Secret Caverns.

However all was not well when Petrie arrived. The first thing he did not notice when he called out for them outside the cave was a lack of greeting, no all he could hear was a light whimpering and the sound of someone sobbing. Now quite alarmed Petrie flew into the interior of the cave, he didn't have to go far before he found the source of the noise.

Chomper and Spike were both facing away from him. Both looked like they were looking or holding onto something. "Chomper, Spike?" asked Petrie nervously.

The reaction of his two friends was immediate, they both turned round and looked at him with fear which turned into relief. "Petrie" greeted Chomper solemnly, there were tear tracks on his cheeks indicating that he had been crying and Petrie certainly noticed this.

"What wrong Chomper, where Ruby?" asked Petrie landing and walking around to see what object Chomper was embracing. In a split second Petrie found the answer to his question. Ruby was being held gently in Chomper's arms, there was a bandage fern on her back from where she had been cut and her body was pale and trembling just like the sick dinosaurs at The Sheltering Rock. Petrie turned to Spike and gasped, he had found who he had been looking for.  
Rapid lay wrapped in Spike's tail, he too was showing the same symptoms as Ruby but unlike Ruby, Rapid's leg had been set with sticks and was covered with a very bloody leaf.

"What happen here?" asked Petrie in numb shock at the sight of his two sick friends, he had also heard about what had befallen Cera before he had left to begin his search, the knowledge that his friends were in grave danger was very frightening to him. "What happen here?" he asked.

Chomper looked up distressed "We heard screams in the storm, they were Rapid's, we wanted to go out and help him but Ruby wouldn't allow us to go but she still went, she hurt her back but got Rapid back, he had a broken leg then after a short while he and Ruby both collapsed and are now in the same state that they were in when they first collapsed." Explained Chomper as calmly as he could.

"Me know many dinosaurs sick, Cera sick too." Said Petrie causing both Chomper and Spike to look up at him attentively. "Only The Night Flower can help the sick ne think and Echo send me to find Rapid" explained Petrie.

"Ruby and Rapid are too weak to be moved" said Chomper, Spike gave a grunt of agreement. "Besides it's better for us to remain here in The Secret Caverns." said Chomper looking sadly at Ruby.

"Okay" said Petrie "Me go and tell the Swimmers that Rapid and Spike stay here, hopefully we find cure in time." said Petrie trying to be as positive as he could. Chomper and Spike both nodded and Spike gave a low whimper.

"See you later Petrie we will be okay just hope we get the cure in time" called Chomper as Petrie took off out of the entrance and headed for the Swimmer nest which he assumed was where the children had gone.

"Poor Ruby and Rapid" thought Petrie as he flew. His mind dwelling on them both as well as Cera, would they even survive this sickness? Petrie shuddered, he did not want to think whether they would survive or not, he just concentrated on the thought that they would get better soon.

As Petrie arrived at the Swimmer nest he was surprised to see not only the Swimmers cleaning up the nest but also his own brothers and sisters. "Hey what you all doing here?" he asked in surprise.

One his brothers answered him "Diver invited us over for the duration of Mom's absence and of course Thermal could not resist her offer so here we all are" he said.

"Wait" exclaimed as he landed "Where mom?" he asked sounding worried.

"She's gone to find The Night Flower with the other Valley Flyers" explained the same brother.

But he was cut off from saying anymore by Rapid who ran up to him followed by his siblings. "Did you find him? Did you find Rapid?" he asked anxiously.

"Please tell us you found him Petrie" pleaded Sandy.

"Me found Rapid" said Petrie in a grim tone.

There were happy cheers from the younger children and a general feeling of relief from the older children. "Where is he?" asked Diver.

Everyone fell silent and gazed intently at Petrie who felt more than uncomfortable under their scrutiny. "He in Secret Caverns with Chomper, Ruby and Spike but he no look good"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a second. "Rapid's leg broken and bleeding, he sick too, so is Ruby, she got hurt saving him. They are all staying in Secret Caverns now. Rapid and Ruby are too sick to be moved" explained Petrie.

There were horrified gasps of horror from the numerous Swimmers. "At least he is alive" said Echo, quietly, though he seemed to become way more weary and tired. "We better get back to cleaning the nest" he said wearily and slowly walked away from the group as if he had a heavy rock tired to his leg.

Everyone followed but all The Swimmers were moving with less strength and enthusiasm then before. Would they lose all they held dear in this one day? All they could do was hope that The Flyers arrived with The Night Flowers in time and that their beloved mother and sister had survived the storm or the consequences would be dire for them all.

* * *

**Dawn at The Big Water**

Light, gorgeous heart-warming light penetrated the cave, waking Sura who looked out of the cave at the golden beam of sunlight, she sniffed deeply of the cool ocean air and quietly got up and walked over to the cave entrance and felt her heart leap in joy. The sky was clear with not a cloud in sight, the blue sky was clearly visible and The Bright Circle shined bright over The Big Water. Sura felt as if the world had awaken and went back inside the cave where she gently laid herself down beside the nest.

"Wake up little ones" she said gently, softly nudging Ducky and Trough. While around her the other adults began to stir and wake in delight to feel the warm sunlight bathing their bodies and an end to the storm at long last. Ducky stirred and finally she raised herself and gave a long yawn before stretching her arms and opening her eyes. She let out a cry of happiness when she felt the sunlight upon her body.

Her call caused Trough and Jane to jump awake in surprise but as soon as they realised what Ducky was so delighted about, they both cried out in happiness and rejoiced. The adults too took joy at the end of the storm, laughing happily. Trough gabbed Ducky and pulled her into a warm hug however when he disengaged Ducky pulled him into a loving kiss. Trough stared wide eyed for a second, completely surprised by this sudden turn of events but he quickly closed his eyes and returned her kiss.

All the adults were watching the two younglings with playful eyes. Cyrest suddenly cleared his throat loudly "Well hope I'm not interrupting anything here lovelings" he joked causing the rest of the adults to laugh merrily at Ducky and Trough's expense. The two Swimmers both disengaged and looked very embarrassed, their cheeks blazing bright red as they both tried to look away from everyone.

Sura had a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes at seeing this touching scene involving her daughter's new lover. She bent down and nuzzled the two of them then lifted them up out of the nest and onto the ground. "Well you two really do like each other" she said then looked at Trough with a friendly gaze "Don't worry Trough I certainly approve of you and Ducky." She said causing them both to smile widely as they both held each other's hand.

A loud happy squeak drew all the attention back to Jane, everyone gasped as Jane carefully got onto her feet and raised herself up on her two shaky legs and took her first step forward. She wobbled and was about to fall before Cyrest caught her gently and then let her go again. He was crying tears of joy at watching Jane take her first steps. Jane held her arms and tail out for balance and slowly but surely walked down the nest, building up confidence she started to move a little faster but fell on her belly.

Ducky held Jane's hand and gently helped her up, a wide smile visible on her face. Jane squeaked in thanks as she continued to walk a little more carefully but very well over to her Uncle. Cyrest smiled softly as she came in front of him and squeaked happily, her tail wagging in excitement. Cyrest let out a joyous cry and hoisted Jane up into his embrace and lovingly nuzzled her, causing Jane to laugh and hug her uncle's beak.

"Oh my little one, you are a big girl now aren't you, just like Ducky, you're going to be nice and big like her." He said in encouragement.

All the Swimmers were heart warmed by this showing of love. "She is a fine little one" said Isira softly to Cyrest who nodded in return.

Bluey bent her head down and nuzzled Trough while her sister nuzzled Ducky. However when Bluey disengaged she let out a gasp. "What is it Bluey?" asked her mother.

"The storm has ended, we should see if the herd is okay and get Trough back home." Said Bluey to which the adults nodded.

"But I don't want to go yet!" complained Trough.

"Do not worry Trough I will be there with you I will, I will." Said Ducky, she turned and looked up at her mother curiously.

"Of course dear, you may go and so will I," said Sura with a nod "but only after we have all eaten our breakfast." She added.

It didn't take long after that for all The Swimmers to have breakfast and shortly after everyone left the cave. Cyrest took Jane down to the shore in order for her to better develop her walking while everyone else headed along the shore.

Bluey was holding Trough in her arms as he still had trouble walking due to his sore leg. Ducky was walking beside Bluey. While Sura stayed close to her daughter. Grandma Swimmer led the way. However the beach was littered with corals, shells and sea plants as well as stones and twigs blown over in the storm. The company passed the rocks that Trough had hurt his leg on, where he and Ducky had shared their first kiss.

However when the Swimmers moved away from the cliffs they were greeted by lots of toppled trees. Many of trees were still there due to the fact that they had been sunk and shielded from the wind. The ground was very muddy here so Sura took Ducky up into her arms in order to keep her safe and also to prevent her from getting dirty.

When they got to stream they found that it had once overflowed its banks but was now hardly a small trickle of water due to the low tide that followed the storm. Finally they caught sight of the Swimmer herd, they had moved back to their nests on the shore. However they all appeared to be busy cleaning up and repairing the nests. Bluey and Grandma Swimmer both knew where Trough's nest was so they made swift progress. When they arrived they spotted Trough's mother wearily cleaning up the sleeping area, her children situated close by.

"Laura!" called Bluey.

Trough's mother turned at the sound of her name being called. "Bluey, Mrs Swimmer" said Laura tiredly but with some measure of relief. "I'm glad to see you both made it okay" she said as they approached, though she eyed Sura curiously.

"We have someone who wants to see you" said Bluey holding Trough out in her open palm so his mother could clearly see him.

"Hi mom" said Trough lamely, smiling innocently.

"TROUGH!" shouted Laura and ran over to Bluey where she picked Trough up into her arms and proceeded to nuzzle every inch of him, seeing him like this was more then she had ever hoped for. Trough winced when she touched his leg, but his mother didn't appear to notice.

"Oh Trough, I thought I lost you" she said gently.

"I'm okay mom" said Trough reassuringly, hugging his mother's beak since he was relieved that his family was safe.

"Trough!" shouted a voice from below. Trough looked down and sighted Shelly, she had a wide smile on her face "You're okay!" she trumpeted, jumping up and down in utter delight at seeing her brother safe and sound.

"Of course I'm alright" joked Trough "What, did you think I let the storm beat me?" he said boastfully.

Shelly laughed at Trough's joked "You cheeky git!" she laughed. "I thought you were gone, you saved me but you got swept away, I'm so glad you're okay" she said more sadly.

"Your my sister, I would never abandon you" replied Trough.

"But how the hell did you survive out there!?" asked one of his shocked brothers.

"Well I managed to chew through the vine that held me to the log and swim to the cliffs past the stream." Every Swimmer in Trough's family was staring wide eyed and wide mouthed at him. "The current was to strong there and I got hurt on the rocks" he carefully lifted his bandaged leg.

"Oh my" said is mother in shock as she gently stroked his leg.

"It's been well tended Laura" said Bluey in order to reassure the worried mother.

Laura nodded and mentioned for Trough to continue. "After I got hurt I could hardly keep going but thankfully Ducky heard me call and-"

"Ducky?" said Laura in confusion.

"I am Ducky, I am, I am" said Ducky cheerfully.

Laura nodded and Trough continued "She saved me mom, she went out into the storm and managed to get a hold on the cliff and stop me from being swept away" explained Trough.

Laura looked at Ducky in amazement.

"Then Ducky's Mom saved us both and brought us back to the cave where they were sheltering" said Trough.

Laura looked at Sura questioningly. "I am Sura," she said. "Ducky is my daughter and Bluey is my younger sister" she said calmly.

Laura sighed and gave Ducky a friendly nuzzle as a thanks "How can I ever thank you two for saving my Trough?" she said.

Sura shook her head "You don't have to thank me or Ducky, Trough is a good kid and Ducky did what she would do for any one of her friends didn't you dear" said Sura compassionately.

"Yep, yep, yep" chirped Ducky positively.

"Why don't you join me for lunch" said Laura. "It's the least I can do for you and your daughter" she added causing Sura to look away modestly.

"Thank you, I would like that and I'm sure Ducky would too" said Sura. Laura smiled pleasantly

"Well come on then" said Laura, carefully putting Tough down on the sand and leading Sura and her companions to the nest. Sura let Ducky down as well and followed Laura.

Ducky quickly ran over to Trough's side, where Shelly was already assisting him in walking over to the nest. "Ducky this is my sister Shelly" said Trough to Ducky "Shelly this is my friend Ducky, she's the Swimmer I told you about."

"The one who saved you from Barge and his two cronies?" asked Shelly curiously. Trough nodded affirmatively and sat himself down in the nest.

His three brothers were watching Ducky and Trough closely, they all seemed to be captivated by Ducky "Why does Trough get the good looking girls when he's the loner?" one of them muttered miserably.

"Because he is a good Swimmer" said Shelly coldly to her brothers, she was the only girl in the family and she had developed a strong attitude to her three brother's playful and cheeky attitudes.

"Thanks for the help guys" said Trough. The two girls nodded and sat beside him.

"So Ducky where did you come from, you live here?" asked Shelly curiously.

"She comes from The Great Valley" interrupted Trough.

"I do, I do" said Ducky.

"Visiting relatives eh?" asked Shelly.

Ducky looked a bit uncomfortable "Not really, I did not even know I had a Grandma or another Aunt when I came here no, no, no"

"Then what are you doing out here?" asked Shelly inquisitively.

Ducky looked very uncomfortable now, she had a feeling a blunt response would not work so she just turned her head away, there was sadness in her eyes. Trough thankfully spoke up before Shelly could pipe up "Ducky promised her mother she would keep her business to herself Shelly" He said.

Shelly looked a little suspicious of Ducky. "I trust Ducky Shelly, she saved my life in the storm just as I saved you" said Trough.

Shelly gave Ducky a piercing look obviously trying to see if she was trustworthy but after a short moment her gaze softened "I trust her Trough because of what she has done for you" she said calmly.

A short distance away Sura and Laura were both gathering tree stars for the children. "Trough seems to get along well with Ducky" commented Laura looking at the two young ones.

Sura chuckled "They really like each other, you should have seen them this morning when they found out the storm had ended. They were hugging then shared a long kiss right in front of us" she said.

Laura looked surprised she had certainly not been prepared for this revelation. "Are you saying that they are…in love" she whispered.

"It certainly looks that way," chuckled Sura "but they seem to get along very well together."

"As long as Trough is happy then I am okay with him being with Ducky, besides she has given him the friendship he never had, it looks like it will be a very good match on the long run." said Laura respectively to Sura but she noticed that Sura seemed a bit distant when she spoke of the long run. Sura did not seem eager to talk about this but whatever the subject was Laura had a bad feeling about it, it was like a cold chill that ran up her spine, chilling her to the bone. There was something more going on here and she knew she would have to find out for Trough's sake. But for now she resolved to enjoy the day, there had been too much hardship recently and today she wanted to just relax, something she needed as well as her children after the recent events.

* * *

**Night Time in The Great Valley**

Tria and Topsy lay in front of Cera, Tricia was sleeping beside her mother's bulk but rest did not come as easily for the adults. Cera was looking paler, her shivering had largely died down but from then on she appeared to be in a coma and there was no telling whether she would wake up or not. Topps gently nudged her side, he never would have admitted it but he was close to tears at seeing his eldest daughter in such a frail state. Tria too was suffering, she just lay awake with her eyes open unable to fall asleep. The Sheltering Rock was quiet now most residents had gone home to rebuild their nest but some like Ali stayed sleeping beside their loved ones.

Cera remained motionless, the only sign of life was her deep breathing but suddenly she spoke, surprising both Topps and Tria. "I am strong, I don't cry mom. Threehorns don't cry" she said disgruntledly.

After a pause she continued. "But Dad said that Threehorns are supposed to be strong and must not cry" said Cera in a confused voice.

Another pause "Of course you are" said Cera quickly.

"What is happening to her Topsy?" asked Tria in concern.

"She is reliving the past" said Topps calmly.

Cera spoke again "But Hale and my other sisters say I'm not as tough as them because I hatched last!" cried Cera in a pained voice that alarmed Tria, she looked at Topsy and saw a look of melancholy planted over his features like a dark cloud, this was obviously something very personal too him.

Cera sniffed sadly then finally spoke her last words before falling back into her sleep like trance " I know, your right" said Cera quietly "Thanks mother, I love you so much" she said and raised her head slightly as if she were trying to nuzzle something out of sight.

Tria looked at Cera and realized she must have relived a moment with her birth mother. Tria turned to Topps and saw a tear run down his eye. "What was Cera reliving?" she asked slowly.

Topps didn't answer for a while but finally as Tria was about to turn away Topps said quietly "Cera was picked on by her sisters when she was very young did she ever tell you that?" asked Topps. Tria shook her head, she never knew Cera's full past it was something Cera never spoke of to anyone.

"She got very angry with them and once yelled that she wished they were eaten by Sharpteeth." Tria gasped at Topps's comment. "That is one reason she made herself so tough so as not to be hurt by them. She was only picked on because she hatched last of all but her mother-" Topps choked back a sob as he thought of his long lost mate. When he spoke next his voice was very shaky.

"She was always there for Cera, she gave her the love and support that she needed, I hardly knew at the time but after The Great Earthshake my mate informed me of her hardships before she died. Cera still loved her sisters but she thought that they could be mean and bossy to her at times." explained Topps.

"I miss my first mate and Cera misses her mother but she never forgets her" said Topps.

Tria nuzzled him gently "She would be proud of you and Cera" she said in support. The two shared a smile.

SCREECH!

Everyone in The Sheltering Rock turned their faces skyward and far off at The Secret Caverns and the Swimmer nest the children woke up and beheld The Great Valley Flyers returning with carrying leaves filled to the brim with The Night Flower so that they glowed like touches in the dark.

All over The Valley the residents cheered in joy that the sick would soon be healed but one blue Flyer broke off from the formation of Flyers and flew in haste toward a cave near The Thundering Falls with The Night Flowers wrapped in the leaf that she held with her talons.

Petrie woke with a jolt at the screech and looked up to see The Flyers return with his mother at the head. The Swimmers cheered in utter joy, they would soon have their father and aunt back. Petrie watched his mother and suddenly realised "No one know about Rapid and Ruby" With a great heave he got to his feet and leapt into the air and flapped his wings as hard as he could, he had to warn his mother about the two sick kids that The Valley didn't know about so she could save them.


	49. Coming For You

_**Chapter 49: Coming For You**_

**The Great Valley, three days after The Killer Storm's end.**

Ali stared at her face reflected in the pool of water that she was looking into, it was a sad face filled with melancholy. Not because of the death of Kosh the Clubtail or several other Valley residents who had not been treated in time, no it was Littlefoot. She knew he was in in trouble, she could almost physically feel a pain that The Storm had caused him, she knew he was hurt and here she was helpless to do anything. To make matters worse Ali knew that Littlefoot's rescue mission was a complete waste of time thanks to Cera who had told them all that Ducky's mother was still well and truly alive, hence there was no need for any rescue, however Littlefoot had never heard this critical piece of information for he left before Cera had told them.

Ali sighed and silently cursed Littlefoot for his insufferable compassion, he had to leave didn't he when he heard that Ducky's mother had supposably been killed. He had to go and help Ducky and leaving her in the process right after he had expressed his true feelings for her. Feelings that Ali knew she shared too but that all appeared lost now. Littlefoot was gone and to Ali it was almost as if he was dead.

She couldn't leave like this, Ali looked around sadly at the what once remained of the beautiful glade that Littlefoot had showed her, the storm had ravaged it so it had lost all its beauty yet here Ali was in the last place where she and Littlefoot had some true peace together, it seemed to her that the ruined clearing reflected the two lovers relationship at the present, a broken relationship it was, yet with the all reminders of love still around to haunt them. Ali sighed and raised herself up onto her legs, Littlefoot was no longer just her friend to her he was a something way more dear to Ali, he was someone who held her heart, that person who was the most special person of all in Ali's world now.

Ali finally unable to withstand the torment of separation turned tail on the clearing, crazy ideas brewing in her mind as she made her way back to check on her mother. Overall the losses of the Valley to the storm were about thirty but thankfully Brace as well as Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were alright. Merri was also going to make a full recovery but she still had the ghastly injuries present on her face that had not yet fully healed. Ruphus was another story, it was a miracle he managed to survive, when Arial had arrived along with Guido and Petrie at the cave to The Hidden Clearing Ruphus was so close to death, he was pale, still and raving, he kept on having very suggestive and loving conversations with Sura even though she was not around. He had the largest amount of Night Flowers that were just enough to save his life.

Petrie then told his mother about Rapid and Ruby so that she could help them. Thankfully she got there in time to save them both to the immense relief of Spike and Chomper. Since then the residents had made their way back to their nests in order to clean up. The sick were back on their feet and feeling much better though the wounds on some still posed major threat to them. Ruphus and Merri had to have a whole load of healing herbs applied to their injuries as well as a load new bandages over their bodies while Rapid just needed a new bandage on his leg but he did have to be carried home on Spike's back, a fact that he wasn't particularly happy about but Ruby would not hear any back talk from him so he just took it.

When Spike and Rapid arrived back at the nest along with Ruby, Chomper, they found Ruphus and Merri arriving almost at the same time and rather enthusiastic greeting by the Swimmer children. The Flyers in the meantime had departed the Swimmer nest for their own now that their mother was back but they did thank Diver and Echo gratefully for allowing them a place to stay while their mom was away.

Upon arrival at the nest, Merri immediately ran to greet Rapid.

"Oh Rapid, we thought you were gone!" she exclaimed as she carefully nuzzled her nephew.

"Oh, come on your embarrassing me!" said Rapid disgruntledly though he still accepted his Aunt's nuzzle. When Merri broke off, she and Ruphus carefully removed the bandage in order to examine Rapid's broken leg.

"You are very lucky Rapid" said his father "If the knee cap had been damaged you might never have walked again." Rapid looked shocked upon realising how lucky he was. "But it has been well tended, I believe I have you to thank for that Ruby and also for saving the life of my son." Ruphus gently nuzzled Ruby, he chuckled cheerfully.

"You've been taught well Ruby, few children would have reacted as maturely as you did, you should be proud of yourself as I am sure your parents would be" said Ruphus. Ruby blushed at the complement but when Ruphus mentioned her parents she closed her eyes sadly and nodded. "You two have done enough for my family" he said to both Ruby and Chomper "I want you to know that as long as you are in The Valley you are welcome at my family's nest."

Chomper and Ruby looked up in surprise Chomper was slow to respond but after some surprised stuttering he managed to say "You mean….We don't have to stay in The Secret Caverns?" he asked in awe.

"Yes indeed" said Ruphus with a friendly nod to the two younglings who both gave him wide smiles.

His children looked a little surprised but Rapids looked more than uneasy to have Chomper and Ruby stay with them but he couldn't help but doubt that anything that eats meat was all bad, after all Ruby had saved his life and Chomper had helped to save his unborn brothers and sisters.

He resigned himself to his father's decision, he may not like it but the two had deserved this reward. It was also a big sign of trust by Ruphus, Rapid knew that his father had for a very long time held onto a bitter hate against any meat eaters but it appeared that old grudges did not last forever in his case.  
After a pleasant catch up with the children the two adults lay resting in the water nearby but not before calling Echo and Diver to talk with them. The two Swimmer's approached their elders nervously fearing that they had done something wrong.

"Well you two have been through lot while we were out and you were on your own haven't you?" said Ruphus. Both his children nodded.

"Your brothers and sisters have told me what happened while I was absent and while Merri was out" he said calmly giving little indication on what he was going to say next. "I want you both to know that I am so very proud of you" he said.

Merri nodded, a friendly smile on her face, lighting up her features with a warm look despite her injury.

However Echo and Diver were still confused "Proud of us?" asked Echo.

"Why?" added Diver.

"Because," said their father "of how you handled the situation. How you looked after you brothers and sisters as well as the Flyer children, of how you tried to find Rapid and of how you cleared up the nest." The two siblings nodded in understanding "You too reacted very well even though you were both scared, yet you comforted your siblings and tried to do what I and your mother would have done."

"You have demonstrated that you both are mature and can competently lead others in pressured situations and most importantly you tried to make sure that everyone was safe." He said. "That is why I am proud of you" he said.

Echo looked away modestly while Diver just blushed.

"For that reason I am putting you in charge of the Swimming team at The time of The Swimmer Trials." Echo and Diver looked up in amazement, their mouths wide open. "Diver you will lead the girl's team and Echo you will lead the boys and when you swim as a family you can both lead" said Ruphus.

His children looked at him speechless. "Wow, that is so cool" said Echo excitedly, thinking about the bragging rights he would now have over Rapid.

"Thank you Dad" said Diver. Her father smiled and nuzzled them both before breaking off.

"You've both earned it," he said then said more seriously "but don't go abusing your position or I will take this privilege away from you" said Ruphus looking specifically at Echo "Which means no bragging to anyone including Rapid, he needs support more than jealousy now with his leg, understand?" he said calmly, both Diver and Echo nodded affirmatively.

"Now then run along you two, you should enjoy the day while it lasts" said Merri. Diver and Echo grinned and ran back to find their siblings and tell them the good news.

"Oh I hope Littlefoot and Ducky made it through the storm alright" said an anxious Ali to Cera. They were sitting together outside The Secret Caverns with the rest of their friends, bathing in the sunset. Petrie, Ruby, Chomper and Spike. They were all relieved to see that each had survived the storm but that relief was short lived once Ali voiced the one thought tormenting her mind. That Littlefoot was in trouble.

Spike was also very fearful for his sister, he had no way of know whether she was still alive or not and the suspense and torment of what could be was haunting him. He was begging that his sister and mother were both okay but he had a very bad feeling in his gut that made him lose all his appetite.  
The others also had their concerns but Cera tried her best to calm them down, she could walk again but only at a fraction of the pace she used to be able to. Her leg would take a while to heal and she had been told firmly by her father to stay off it as much as possible.

"I'm sure they're okay guys. Littlefoot has Shorty and his Dad and Ducky has her mother I'm sure they will keep them safe" she said in an attempt to brighten there moods and it worked, partly but Ali was still worried.

"Yeah, and Littlefoot wouldn't even be out there if he knew that Ducky and her mother were okay in the first place!" Ali shouted out to know one in particular but causing her friends to coil away upon her unexpected outburst.

"Ali calm down" said Ruby soothingly "Littlefoot is probably fine besides we can't do much since we are here and he is not here" she added.

Ali raised her neck in thoughtful contemplation "We can do something" she said.

"Huh?" said everyone present.

"We can go and find Littlefoot and tell him the truth." She said.

Everyone stared at her for a second then Cera burst out laughing everyone looked at her in confusion except Ali who gave her a cold look. Cera stopped laughing and said in an agitated tone "You want us to go out into The Mysterious Beyond on the same type of wild expedition that Littlefoot has gone on so that we might bump into him and say that Sierra was lying the whole time."

"Yes" said Ali insistently.

"We can't do this Ali, this we can't do." Said Ruby.

"Why Ruby!" yelled Ali at her "Why can't we do it?!" she asked fixing a furious glare at the Fast Runner.

"Everyone is tired and rebuilding their homes, they'll be worried about us if we go and we'll all be in danger out there" she gestured to beyond the cliffs. "You're also forgetting that Cera's hurt, hurt she is" said Ruby much to Cera's annoyance.

"I am perfectly fine, it takes more than a sore leg to keep a Threehorn down" said Cera raising her head defiantly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and continued "Besides we don't even know what route Littlefoot is taking to The Big Water."

"Ruby right, we get lost in Mysterious Beyond if we not know way to go" said Petrie anxiously.

"And I won't be able to smell for him, the storm has washed all scent trails away so I won't be able to find him." Said Chomper.

"But I know what way he is going" said Ali.

"How?" asked Petrie.

"I've been to The Big Water before and I know which way the Longnecks will go so finding them won't be a problem but catching up to them will be but I do know of a short cut through my old home The Land of Mists" said Ali.

Everyone gazed at her thoughtfully. Then all of a sudden Petrie said "If you know way to go then Petrie come too, help you find Littlefoot." He said rather bravely for him.

Ali smiled at him, she knew that with Petrie set on going the others will follow.  
"Well, someone has to keep you safe from Sharpteeth out there" said Cera proudly.

Ruby dejected "But Cera your-"

My leg is fine besides we will be going the short way won't we Ali" said Cera looking up at Ali who after a moment of hesitation nodded.

"I'll go too" said Chomper in excitement. Spike grunted in agreement, if there was any hope he could see his sister again then he would take it.

Ruby put a hand over her head and sighed heavily "Well we won't find Littlefoot just standing here will we?" she said.

"Right Let's Go!" announced Cera. The Friends began walking at brisk pace out toward the pass which imperatively led out into The Mysterious Beyond.

"We're coming for you Littlefoot" said Ali as she left.

The group of friends however did not notice a set of eyes watching them in the bushes that followed their trail a short way behind so as not to be discovered but even as the friends moved into The Mysterious Beyond unnoticed by everyone the figure followed and choosing an alternative path that allowed for observation on The Gang's current path Diver watched the friends leave but behind them she followed silently. She just had to know whether her beloved mother and sister were okay.

* * *

**The Big Water, Trough's nest**

The night came on, bringing with it a cool breeze and a drop in temperature for the Swimmer herd nesting on the shores of The Big Water. Trough's nest was packed tight with more the just Trough, his mother and siblings. Sleeping with them was Grandma Swimmer and Bluey along with Sura and Ducky. Laura had allowed them to stay for the night as an act of kindness after a fun day.

Though she still wanted to know what brought Sura and Ducky here, she resolved to ask that later.

Ducky and Trough were sleeping side by side beside Sura's warm flank both sleeping peacefully until Ducky twitched and rolled onto her back and started to shiver, she gave a few restless groans, once again her dreams were taking her on a fearful road.

Ducky opened her eyes, it was still night time except she was alone and back in The Great Valley a short walk away from her nest. This was not immediately disturbing for the young Swimmer though she silently wondered how she came to be here but it was night and she was close to home and she really wanted to see her family again.

So she started heading for home, however she barely got two steps before the night was split by a terrifying and yet horribly familiar roar. Ducky froze on the spot, the roar chilling her to the bone and causing her insides to freeze in fear. She paled so much that any outsider viewer would think she had turned white. But it was not just the roar that scared her, it was the direction it came from, the direction of her nest and family. Could something bad have happened to them? With wide eyes and fear deep in her heart Ducky ran the rest of the way home. She hardly cared if she was heading toward a Sharptooth, she had to know if her family was alright. As she approached the boundary of the nest she slowed and moved more cautiously, she did not want to be spotted by any Sharptooth after all.

Suddenly she saw something through the trees, something red, something a green-yellow colour. Ducky pushed passed the bushes and thrust her hands over her mouth and almost retched at the horrendous sight before her. The legs, tail and waist of what used to be a young Swimmer lay on the ground immersed in a pool of blood.

A Sharptooth had certainly been here and by the looks of it had bittern a Swimmer in half. Ducky had closed her eyes tightly and looked away when she realised what she was looking at but now she slowly turned back to the half-eaten carcass. She walked around it and was about go away when she saw something that made her stop and look more closely at the body.

Ducky strained her eyes and spotted a long scar running all the way down the front of the poor Swimmer's leg. Ducky's heart beat tripled, her mouth fell wide open in horror. She was staring at the remains of her dear brother Ray. His lower half strewn across the ground with his guts and viscera laying all around him, a terrible smell permeated the scene that caused Ducky to gag.

"….No…." said Ducky in horror, falling to her knees as her tears started to fall. Her brother couldn't be dead, The Great Valley was safe from Sharpteeth. How could something like this happen? Where was the rest of her family? Ducky's stomach took on an unpleasant turn when she thought about what fate could have befallen her family. With a heavy heart and soft sobs, she got to her feet and walked past the gruesome sight and on towards the inner sanctums of the nest. Dreading what she might see all the way.

The journey seemed to take forever, her steps were weary and shaking. Suddenly she passed a large puddle of blood and in the centre of this puddle was a single dark brown mutilated arm. Rapid's arm. Ducky's breathing was becoming unsteady, she had her hand on her heart and was shivering uncontrollable, while tears continued to pour in streams out of her wide eyes.  
Finally Ducky passed through some shrub and entered the nest she had her eyes tightly closed with her hands over her face. Then slowly, very slowly she pulled her arms away from her face and opened her eyes to a sight more terrible then anything she had ever witnessed, it was just an unthinkable sight. Ducky trembled violently and then fell to the ground and blacked out in light of what she had just seen.

When she woke an unknowable time later she was greeted with the same horrendous sight. Slowly and on trembling feet Ducky got up and walked as if she was in a daze through the gauntlet of blood and bodies. Echo and Opal and lay dead in front of her, each immersed in pools of blood. Opal had huge wound in her chest as did Echo but Opal's wound had been so powerful that it knocked her heart right out of her body. Her heart was now laying inertly behind her body.

Ducky walked around them slowly, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls at what she was confronted with. She walked on, all around her were the bodies of her brothers and sisters. Blood drenched the entire sight as well as her feet as she walked through her nest. She spotted the nest in the distance and saw smashed eggs on the ground outside it. Egg fragments lay everywhere as did the yellow yoke that intermixed with the blood. Painting a horrible image on the ground.

All Ducky's younger siblings were dead, each one eaten only the bodies of her clutch mates remained. Then with a horrible jolt Ducky spotted her Aunt's body. Except it was headless, Merri's decapitated head lay several feet away from her body a permanent look of pain and terror etched on her face. Ducky stumbled on something and looked down and gasped. At her feet were the squashed bodies of her remaining sisters Diver and Sandy. It looked terrible, bones stuck out at odd angles and blood drenched the footprint that her sisters died in. The foot print belonged to that of some huge Sharptooth but so far Ducky had not seen any sign of it.

However her attention was drawn by something even more horrifying.

"Daddy!" she cried out and ran to her father's badly mutilated body. He was covered in claw marks and had blood on his hand which meant that he obviously did not go down without a fight and might have hurt his attacker. However his beak was completely destroyed and open to the world. The top of his beak had been crushed like an egg. Blood was everywhere and through the hole in his beak Ducky could see the inside of his nose and mouth.  
But the worst thing was what was on his crest. It was Spinner, his body was impaled on his own father's crest. He had bloody finger marks all over him which suggested that the killer was responsible for killing Ruphus and then impaling his son on his crest.

Ducky broke down. She fell to her knees on the blood stained ground and wept hard into her hands. No torture was worse for her knowing that her nearly all her family was dead and she had not been here to help them. Ducky gave a loud scream of pain into the air and beat her hands on the ground before losing herself to utter despair.

She laid there for hours crying, screaming and brawling, her world had been totally annihilated with the loss of her family, Ducky lay there long into the endless night. She didn't even know if her friends had been spared from this gruesome end. "My friends" thought Ducky looking up with a tear drenched face. Were her friends alright? Had they met their ends too? She had to find them.

Ducky got up very slowly and was just about to take a step away when she spotted something behind the tree. Something large, brown and red.  
Ducky ran over to the tree and beyond it she found her mother. Her back was facing her but it was covered in huge lacerations and she had a huge chunk of flesh torn from her back, exposing the bones of her spine. Her mother appeared to be coiled protectively around something Ducky walked slowly around to the front of her mother and let out and scream of despair. Her beloved brother Spike lay with his mother coiled protectively around him but even then the Sharptooth had managed to puncture his head with a claw. He must have clawed her mother until her defences weakened enough to let him in.

Ducky ran up to Spike and ignoring the blood sticking to her feet and hands embraced Spike's snout and sobbed uncontrollable. This was an evil nightmare she was trapped in.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ducky screamed at the top of her lungs before breaking down completely. Nothing else mattered now. Her family was dead and she was alone.

"Ducky?" came an exhausted, pained voice.

Ducky looked around and saw her mother opening her glazed eyes to look at her.

"Mama!" yelled Ducky and embraced her mother's beak and sobbed loudly.  
Sura nuzzled her gently in return.

"Oh mama" lamented Ducky. "How? Why?" she sobbed.

Sura spoke in a fearful whisper "He wanted you but we refused to let him know where you were and he….he….attacked us"

"Who is he? "A sharptooth?" asked a frightened Ducky. But her mother didn't say.

""Go Ducky, Run" she said faintly.

"What!?" said Ducky in horror.

"You have to get out of here!" said her mother urgently looking around wildly with wide eyes "He won't stop until he gets you!" she said. Ducky shook her head

"I am not lea-"

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Ducky jumped in fright and turned to look into the eyes of the one she least expected to see and the one that she least wanted to see for that matter. She was staring right into the blood red eye of Sharptooth himself. He was just as she remembered him, the olive green skin, the blood red eyes but he had several scratches on his chest, belly and legs that did not bleed but you could see the blood flowing inside the wounds and not going outside the body, those must have come from her father, yet they had done no damage to the massive predator.

Sharptooth growled in rage then opened his mouth and roared at her. Ducky screamed in terror and feel into a shivering ball. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the massive predator to eat her but nothing happened. Ducky opened her eyes and saw her mother coiling herself around her.

"Stay AWAY!" she shouted at Sharptooth.

Sharptooth growled menacingly and with a furious bellow he charged head on into Sura, knocking her over onto her back but Sura managed to grab Sharptooth's leg and take him down with her. "RUN DUCKY!" she yelled, while pointing to the river.

By now Ducky was too filled with terror not to listen to her mother, all thoughts of doing something brave were gone, she ran into the stream but before she could submerge Sharptooth roared at her, he was standing victorious over her mother with one foot pinning her to the ground. Once sure that he had Ducky's attention he lowered his head and bit out her mother's throat.

Sura gasped and glugged as blood rapidly filled her lungs then Sharptooth raised his claw high in the air as if he was dictating the law then he drove it straight down into Sura's heart. Sura gasped, she looked one last time at Ducky then collapsed. Dead.

Ducky froze in terror but Sharptooth quickly charged with a blood thirsty roar that could split the heavens. Ducky snapped out of her daze to late and his claw scraped along her back causing her to yell in agony but she still dived under and swam out into the open water and away from Sharptooth.

When she was far away she looked back at Sharptooth and all of a sudden he pointed at her and spoke. "I'm coming for you little Swimmer!" his voice was so terrible, so filled with fire and rage, it was pure evil. Ducky screamed loudly but Sharptooth did not attack instead he put one foot into the water and said "You won't escape me this time!" he said and all of a sudden he transformed with a bright flash of black and red light he became The Swimming Sharptooth in The Trial of Destiny.

He swam toward her at full speed Ducky dived under but she was no match for the sheer speed of this evil creature and in the open water she had no place to hide all she could do was try to get around him but even that seemed impossible.

Ducky's back stung in the water but she still swam as fast as she could away from the monster until her arms and legs were aching and she was gasping for breath but when she looked back she could not see any sign of the Sharptooth. She looked down under the water and found it all to be darker than before. Ducky shivered, she felt very exposed and vulnerable like this. She turned and started to swim for the shore but it was too late. It all happened so fast. Sharptooth rose up out of the water beneath her and bit down on her tail causing her to scream loudly as her blood filled the water.

Sharptooth rose to his full height then took the terrified Ducky in his claw and said his final words. "You're MINE!" he roared and opened his mouth wide. Ducky screamed as the behemoth's jaws enveloped her. She was thrown into his mouth and onto his tongue.

There was a jolt and she fell on her belly as the tongue pushed her further back into his mouth all the way to his gullet. With one gulp Sharptooth swallowed Ducky whole. But it did not end there all around Ducky was this queer red light where their shouldn't be any as she was sucked down his gullet screaming and till she the bottom opened up and she fell feet first into Sharptooth's stomach.

Ducky looked around and saw to her horror bones. The bones of her digested siblings and even worse she spotted the bones of a Longneck, a Threehorn, a….  
Ducky gasped "Oh no, no, no!" she cried as she stared at the remains of her friends who all had been digested ages ago. Suddenly a large weight fell into the centre of the stomach. It was Spike. Ducky sobbed and held onto Spike's paw just as a hot watery substance started to rise, steam and gas rose from the boiling acid which was quickly filling up the chamber.

Then on the walls of the stomach appeared Sharptooth's face. Ducky gasped and screamed and closed her eyes tightly and blocked her eyes but she could not block out what Sharptooth said. "This is what I would be doing now if you and your friends hadn't taken MY LIFE!" he shouted. "I am going to enjoy this" he added with an evil grin.

The stomach jolted and with a scream Ducky fell into the acid. She screamed as agonising pain registered from every nerve of her body as her wounds touched the acid, the acid quickly penetrated her interior causing extreme pain. Ducky screamed over and over and the chamber was full of acid finally the pain took over, the last thing Ducky saw before she closed her eyes for the last time was her hand but it was not the hand that she remembered, all her hand was now was just bones and all she could was Sharptooth's terrible laugh as darkness enveloped her and she let out a terrified scream of complete and utter fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped awake in fright at the sound of Ducky's ear piercingly loud scream.

"Ducky!" said Sura loudly, she gave her daughter a firm push with her beak and Ducky woke up looking utterly terrified. She was so pale, she looked almost white. She was shivering uncontrollably in a puddle of urine and had her hands closed tightly around a stick which broke in her hands. Ducky's eyes were wide open in horror, tears were seen running down her cheeks and she was breathing alarmingly fast. Her heartbeat was working overtime like when she was swimming against Mo's Water Kin. She looked almost unconscious yet she was not.

Ducky looked around and saw where she was and seemed to relax but only slightly. "Ducky," said Sura gently hoisting her daughter up into her arms and cuddled her gently. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking worried.

Ducky didn't answer she just grabbed hold of her mother's chest and sobbed loudly. Sura held her gently and put a hand around her back and was shocked when she felt how fast Ducky's heart was racing, she could not even distinguish between the separate beats. Whatever Ducky had seen in her sleep was something that had terrified her beyond words.

"It's alright dear, I'm here, none of that was real it was just a nasty night terror, your safe" said Sura very gently and gave her daughter a comforting nuzzle.

Ducky grabbed hold of her mother's beak and sobbed but she whispered to her between sobs "I…saw…him…I did…..I did….Sharptooth" she said and closed her eyes tightly resumed sobbing into her mother's beak.

"Shhhh" said Sura delicately, she knew what she was dealing with now. "It's okay, he's gone dear. He can't hurt you. You're safe with me" she said softly. She hummed a gentle, calming tune to help soothe her daughter.

Everyone was looking at her in concern. Trough's brothers looked annoyed at this unexpected wake-up call and one was even laughing at Ducky for wetting herself but that was quickly put to an end by Shelly, who slapped the offending brother in the face and glared coldly at them, that silenced them all.

Trough was looking up uncertainly at Ducky, he was certainly worried now. He knew it took a lot to get Ducky to this stage of fear. What had she been dreaming about? "Ducky?" he asked in concern but Bluey shook her head at him and gently nudged him away.

While Sura walked away with Ducky in her arms, she headed to the stream to bathe her daughter. Sura arrived at the stream and carefully lay herself down in the water and then placed Ducky into the waters in front of her. Ducky sat down in the water and washed her face but she was still shivering with fright.

Sura raised her out of the water once she was finished bathing and held Ducky next to her warm bulk for a time, Ducky held on tightly to her mother's chest and shivered, she was no longer crying but she was still in a state of shock.

Sura could tell that Ducky was still traumatised and said nothing but held her in her arms and gave her a loving lick. Ducky couldn't help but smile when her mother did that. Sura stroked her daughter's back and kept her muzzle right next to her so Ducky would know that she was not alone. Sura wrapped her tail around her.

"Don't be scared dear, everything's alright now, your safe and so is everyone else, our friends and family are safe too, I'm here dear." Said Sura in a comfortingly warm and compassionate voice.

"Stay with me" said Ducky quietly.

"I will never leave you" affirmed her mother and nuzzled her again. Finally after a while Ducky finally calmed down. Thank you mama" she said.

Sura nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Ducky shook her head and looked tearful again. But she stopped and the nodded her head once and held on tightly to her mother's tail and told her about the dream. She had to stop many times for comforting but eventually she finished telling her mother about Sharptooth and what he did to her family and herself.

Ducky was once again in tears by the end of it "It was terrible….. and…. I was so scare-ed…and…and Sharptooth spoke…his voice….it was so scary…he said he was coming for me….and that he would do this if he was alive…he did…..he did" she sobbed into her mother's flank. Sura kept a gentle hold over her daughter though she did look worried this surpassed any kind of sleep terror that she had ever heard of and Ducky was still very scared of it. Sura knew that in a way that Ducky would always be afraid of Sharptooth despite the fact that he was gone.

Shortly after Ducky had arrived home in The Valley after her first adventure she began suffering from constant night terrors about Sharptooth which always resulted in her waking up screaming in a large puddle. This happened nearly every night for a month until she finally got over it. Her siblings were less than happy about it but Ducky would not tell them about her night terrors, nor did Sura or Ruphus give away any details of them.

After that she largely stopped having such terrifying visions but every once in a while it would happen again. However this was the worst night terror that Sura had ever heard and she knew she had to be there for her daughter in her moment of need. It took another hour for Ducky to finally settle down. Her mother gently carried her back to the nest. Everyone was asleep except Bluey and Trough.

They were both waiting anxiously for Ducky. "How is she?" Asked Bluey in concern, looking at Ducky.

"She is better now" replied Sura "But she has just experienced the worst night terror I can every recall" said Sura then dropped her voice to a whisper for Bluey "about you know who….. about him."

Bluey's eyes widened but she nodded. "The kids should not hear the details of this it would be too scary for them" whispered Sura, Bluey nodded in agreement.

"Trough come here" said Bluey and gestured to her flank.

"But-"

"Come Trough" said Bluey again placing a firm eye on him. Trough looked back at Ducky who was now wrapped in the protective tail of her mother. Bluey placed a hand on Trough's back and shook her head. Trough looked down.

"But I want to help" he said.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment Trough, her mother will be there for her" said Bluey calmly. Trough sighed sadly and walked over to Bluey's flank and settled down for sleep but it did not come to him for a while and it did not come to either Ducky or Sura for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Back With The Gang**

Cera and Ali walked at the head of their friends, they had made it too The Land of Mists and were following the river towards The Big Water, at their current pace they would sight it in a day or two. A short distance away Diver trailed the friends, keeping to the shadows and the green fauna that helped conceal her from all eyes.

They had walked through the night and were now very tired so they came to a rest by the bank of the river. Diver settled not too far away, she had to keep a constant watch on The Gang or she would lose them in the mist but weariness was starting to get the better of her, she laid on her belly and her eyes began to close but the she saw something in the mud. A footprint made by a small Swimmer. Diver pricked up and quickly spotted the footprints of an adult Swimmer.

Could Ducky and her mother have rested here too? Even if that was true they were long gone and there was something a nerving about the red mud, it made Diver feel uneasy. But never the less she began to fall asleep behind some bushes. However she was rudely awaked by a series of roars. Diver jumped and up and saw The Gang running for their lives with Red Claw hot in pursuit with Thud by his side.

Screech however was nowhere to be seen, suddenly a twig snapped and Diver jumped round and screamed. She jumped to the right only just in time to avoid the maw of Screech. Diver took off in the direction that Gang had gone with Thud giving an unrelenting chase the young Swimmer. Diver looked around desperately for anything that could help her escape, they were next to the river and some tall cliffs. Diver gasped and said.

"I have an idea!"


	50. Confrontation and Realisation

_**Chapter 50: Confrontation and Realisation**_

Her chest was rising at a rapid pace as Ali closely followed by Cera and the rest of The Gang ran as fast as they could away from Red Claw and Thud, where Screech was they didn't know but as far as they were concerned, one less predator chasing them was good. Petrie was up high in the sky and looking for any means of escape for his friends but all he could see was a large ravine which they would reach in a matter of moments. The cliffs were steep and had a very untrustworthy set of huge rocks at the top of the incline. The base of the ravine itself followed the stream but all over the place was the last thing anyone would want to run through, Thorn bushes. However Petrie knew it was better to be a little bloodied then dead and those thorn bushes might provide some sanctuary or an escape route of his pursued friends since the big predators would be unable to quickly navigate the thorn bushes. Petrie was about to fly back down and report his observations when he noticed something he had missed.

Up on the cliff heading toward the ravine at an even quicker rate was Screech. "Oh no!" cried Petrie. Screech was probably going to try and cut them off before they got into the ravine. Petrie raced down from his elevation and over to his friends. However he could not see the little Swimmer that Screech was chasing from his lower elevation.

Down on the ground the friends ran as fast as they could but Cera was starting to struggle, she was falling behind due to her injured leg. She was panting and running in a desperate attempt to escape Thud who was now snapping at her tail with obvious malice. Cera jumped when he tried to swipe her feet out from under her with his claws then she jumped right to avoid his maw which missed her tail by mere inches. She screamed in fright and ran harder despite her burning leg.

"Cera!" yelled Ali and ran back and while Thud was running toward Cera she ran across his path and rammed into his left leg. There was a loud screech as the fast biter came to the ground with a crash. Growling furiously as Red Claw overtook him, Thud got up and resumed the chase.

"Come on Cera!" yelled Ali who was now pushing the exhausted Threehorn forward.

"My leg" cried Cera as she struggled to continue running. Suddenly Petrie flew down to them.

"Guys!" He yelled. "Petrie see ravine ahead with thorn bushes you can lose Sharpteeth there but Screech running there now he try to cut us off you must hurry!" Petrie pointed with his wing to the ravine and then to Screech running along the top of the cliff.

"Run as fast as you can Guys!" yelled Ruby to Chomper and Spike and ran back to help Ali and Cera. She came up on Cera's right side while Ali was on her left. Both helped push Cera along. Come on Cera we have to make it to that ravine!" said Ruby pointing ahead.

"I'll try!" bellowed Cera in pain as she was beginning to limp. Behind them Red Claw began to snap at them while Thud covered his rear.

* * *

On the cliffs however it was a whole other story. Diver was running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She zig zagged in and out of the various sized rocks in order to avoid the snapping jaws of Screech. She panted with the exertion that she was going through, being chased was a completely new experience for Diver and it was not as cool as she pictured it. Rather, it was frightening and tiring but Diver knew she had to continue on if she did not want to end up as lunch for the predator. Besides she knew what she wanted to do, she held a small stone in her hands. As she headed towards rocks on the top of the cliff. Down below she could see The Gang approach the ravine but Cera was a shorter distance behind everyone with Ruby and Ali on either side of her, pushing her on while Red Claw and Thud roared a short distance behind them.

Diver knew for her plan to succeed she would need to find the right spot and have precise timing so as not to endanger The Gang however that was a tricky prospect considering that she now had one of Red Claw's henchmen hot on her heels and bent on her demise.

Suddenly as she neared the rocks she saw it, the small rocks holding the big rocks in play, loosening just one of them could cause a huge rock slide and that was precisely what Diver intended to do but first she had to get rid of Screech but that was easier said than done.

"Is this what Ducky goes through every time she goes off adventuring?" asked Diver to herself. Well now she knew what it felt like. Looking down she saw The Gang enter the ravine.

* * *

"Come on guys, into the bushes!" shouted Chomper and ran into the widest gap he could find between the thorn bushes but the long thorns still managed to scratch him, creating large gashes in his skin. Chomper grimaced as he looked back and saw Spike getting covered in similar gashes while Cera, Ruby and Ali finally entered the thorn bushes. Though they all gave yells as the thorns penetrated their skin. Ruby and Ali had to run straight through the bushes in order to help Cera so their bodies were covered in painful cuts.

Petrie Looked up and saw Screech running along the rock ridge growling fiercely, he looked like he was chasing something else because he had not cut them off as Petrie thought he would. Curious he flew up and saw to his amazement and fear: Diver running from Screech along the edge of the cliff. A loud roar caught his attention and he looked down to see his friends get through the thorn bushes while Red Claw and Thud advanced on slowly as the thorns slowed them down but it would not be long before they resumed the chase and something worse was about to happen.

"Cera Get Up!" yelled Ali pushing the downed Threehorn but Cera's legs had had enough and now refused to take her weight. Cera crawled along in desperation while Ruby and Ali pushed her along.

"Leave me" said Cera weakly but both dinosaurs shook their heads firmly. "You'll die if you stay here" said Cera weakly, she was sure she was doomed but she could at least save Ali and Ruby from the same fate.

"No Cera!" yelled Ali "Your coming with us!"

"Whether you want to or not!" agreed Ruby and they both resumed pushing Cera along but the Sharpteeth were almost out of the thorn bushes now.

"Guy's!" yelled Petrie. Everyone turned to him. "Screech not after us, he after Diver!"

* * *

"It's now or never" thought Diver as she saw Cera collapse and Red Claw along with Thud make it out of the thorn bushes. She could not get away from Screech but she was about to change that. Nearing the end of the rocks she turned and threw the stone with all her might at the small stones at the base of the big ones and that's when it happened. The whole cliff seemed to give way. With a yelp Screech fell off the cliff along with the rocks but so did Diver. She fell onto a flat rock and held on with all her might as the rockslide slid down towards the oblivious Sharpteeth. Diver screamed and closed her eyes and holding onto the rock she was on with all her might she just hoped beyond all hope that she would come out of this alive.

* * *

**RUMBLE!**

Everyone stopped when the herd the noise then the ground trembled as if an earthshake had begun but that was not what caused it, everyone looked up and saw the huge wall of rock falling towards them.

"RUN!" Yelled Chomper to his friends.

The girls ran pushing Cera with sheer determination and desperation but Cera was also pushing her legs on now and they all ran as the rocks came crashing to the ground behind them with a noise like thunder.

The girls jumped and fell to the ground as a few rocks landed around them but the noise was dying down as the rock slide ended almost as quickly as it began. Dust covered the entire scene. The Gang got together and looked at the huge pile of rocks now clogging the ravine. None of their pursuers could be seen but they could hear some pained growls coming from the other side of the rock fall indicating that the Sharpteeth were still alive but to out of it to hunt.  
Suddenly as the dust cleared everyone saw, on top of a flat rock, her hands gripping the edges with enough tightness to break bone and a look of shock on her face, Diver.

Her mouth was wide open yet she was unscathed and she remained as still and mute as a statue.

"Diver!" yelled everyone at once at advanced towards the shocked Swimmer.

"Are you alright?" asked Ali anxiously when they arrived but she did not get any response from Diver. Spike nudged his sister and finally Diver seemed to snap out of her trance, she forcefully pulled her hands off of the rim of the rock which was cracked from how hard she had grasped it. She slipped to the ground and lay there, looking around in amazement and all of a sudden just burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Diver?" said Ruby in surprise but Diver just laughed until she lost her breath and said in a breathless whisper "I did it" she said in awe.

"Did what?" asked Cera in confusion

"I saved you and survived" she said in her voice returning to normal.

"Wait. You caused that rock slide?" asked Chomper in bewilderment, staring at Diver with a wide mouth.

"Yes, I threw a stone at the large rocks and caused a rock slide" she said.

Spike look overjoyed and licked Diver's face causing her to laugh again. While everyone else just stared at the Swimmer in mute shock.

"Okay," said Cera "That was either the bravest or craziest thing I have ever seen anyone do" she said.

"Thank you Diver" said Petrie when he regained use of his voice. Everyone else repeated Petrie's statement.

"Thanks Diver but what are you doing here?" asked Ali.

"Following you," said Diver simply. "I'm going to find my mom and sister" she said.

"You shouldn't have-"

"I just saved your life!" said Diver firmly "So where would you all be if I hadn't decided to follow you?" she asked angrily.

No one could find the words to say. "Well now that we have this settled, let's go and find my sister" said Diver and she walked off in the direction of the river. Everyone stared wide mouthed at Diver but eventually followed, she was now a part of their little group whether they liked it or not.

* * *

**Morning at The Big Water**

Ducky looked across the ocean feeling very drowsy after her recent night terror about Sharptooth. After she settled back down with her mother she was unable to fall asleep lest Sharptooth visited her dreams again. So she had just laid awake for the rest of the night with her mother watching over her. It was a very lonely night. Trough had wanted ask her what had happened but he had been told to leave her alone by Bluey. However now he sat down next to her on the shore and carefully put his arms around her.

Ducky was slow to respond but she accepted the gesture. She turned her head to look at her friend and saw the concern in his eyes. "I am sorry Trough for waking you I am, I am" she said absentmindedly.

"You don't have to apologise for anything," said Trough "least of all to me, I can tell if night terrors are scary or not and I know yours was. Oh do wish I could help you though" Trough placed his hand on Ducky's.

Ducky closed her eyes and closed her hands around Trough's hand. "I do not want to talk about it no, no, no. It was just too scary" she said emotionally, there was moisture forming around her eyes.

"Then don't" said Trough. Then hugged Ducky tightly to which Ducky returned his hug. "Just know that I am here for you whenever you need me" he whispered softly in Ducky's ear.

They disengaged and Trough made to leave but Ducky called out to him. "Do not go Trough, stay with me. Please." said Ducky. Trough sat back down next to Ducky and gave her a friendly nuzzle. He did not object to staying with Ducky but he would certainly object to the events that happened next.

"You no good son of a tar pit of a brother!" shouted Shelly from the nest. "I won't let you do this!" she yelled angrily.

"Out of our way you silly girl!" came a voice that the two friends recognised as belonging to Barge. Scarcely a second later just about every Swimmer child in the herd emerged from the underbrush and onto the beach and at the head was Barge, Whirler and Storm. Shelly was in front of them looking furious as she faced off with The Trio.

"Don't even think about it!" she shouted in their faces but the three boys just walked past her as if she was nothing but a ghost. They stopped in front of Ducky and Trough whom were both standing up and looking nervously at the scene.

"Well, we finally figured out who you are" said Barge pointing directly at Ducky.

"What do you mean?" asked Ducky nervously and instinctively retreated towards The Big Water. She also didn't like the eager smiles on the other Swimmers faces, they had certainly come expecting something.

"Sure" said Storm almost sweetly.

"You Bastards!" yelled Shelly all of a sudden, causing everyone to look at her in surprise in the wake of her uttering a curse word. "You leave them alone do you hear me!" she said walking up to Barge and yelling at his face. Barge looked surprised. "You won't pick on my brother any longer you wimps!" she hissed.

Barge scowled "Your brother is the wimp" he growled.

"You are wrong!" yelled Shelly. "Trough is braver then you all and he is selfless, he saved my life in the storm, he dived into the water and saved me from drowning even though it meant putting his life on the line. How many of you have ever done a thing like that?!" She said pointing to the group of Swimmers.

"Oh Shut It!" said Whirler and without the slightest warning he punched Shelly in the face. Shelly fell on her back in a daze.

"Shelly!" yelled Trough and grabbed hold of his sister and pulled her up and away from the bullies.

"We are not here because of you or your sister we are just visiting your hatching friend" said Storm with a rather unpleasant smile as he pointed at Ducky.

Ducky looked surprised "But I am not a hatchling no, no, no" she said sounding confused.

"Oh but I don't think so," said Storm "besides only hatchlings wet the nest…like you did last night."

The Swimmers burst into uncontrollable laughter. While Ducky looked away in complete embarrassment as her cheeks lit up bright red. "How?" cried Trough. How could they find out what happened last night?

"You should ask our idiot brother Vorn that!" hissed Shelly enraged. Trough gasped at his brother. How could he do this?

However matters just got a whole lot worse as the assembled crowd started chanting words such as hatchling, nest wetter, baby and scaredy egg at Ducky who was now in tears at such a severe humiliation. "Cry baby" chanted The Trio when the saw Ducky cry.

Trough gave a furious bellow and ran out to Barge and punched him in the face so hard that he sent him to the ground. "Ducky is the best Swimmer there is you ungrateful piece of Sharptooth dung!" he yelled in blind rage.

"She is just a little baby" retorted a Swimmer in the crowd as they surrounded Ducky and continued chanting.

"Don't listen to them!" cried Shelly and Trough.

Everyone was shouting, Ducky held her hands on her head and closed her eyes tightly then suddenly something snapped in her as all her feelings of pain and anger burst from her in one furious shriek as she yelled at everyone present.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME NO, NO, NO! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE CHASEDED BY SHARPTOOTH HIMSELF OR IN YOUR SLEEP STORIES WHERE HE KILLED YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY IF FRONT OF YOU! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE HAVING TO LEAVE YOUR HOME AND YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY! HOW WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO THE STUPID TRIAL OF DESTINY LIKE I AM!" yelled Ducky and ran off crying loudly leaving everyone staring at her in surprise.

A sudden rustling in the bushes brought them all back to reality and it wasn't a pleasant one at that either. Standing in front of them were five very angry adults including Sura, her mother and sister as well as Laura and the most startling presence of all, the herd leader Rarlap.

"You are not going anywhere" he said firmly.

"You stay here" said Sura to the three bullies, she sounded furious as she walked past the children and followed the tracks of her daughter.

"Why did you do that?" asked Grandma Swimmer looking livid. The presence of the herd leader and the high elder of the herd had stunned the children into silence.

"You are in very big trouble now" said Laura to the children but particularly to her son Vorn. She couldn't believe her son would sell out Ducky for a few laughs at her expense.

"Why did you do it?" asked Bluey firmly to the offending children.

However all she got was fearful looks.

"Answer her!" bellowed Rarlap, his unexpected outburst caused all the children to jump in fright. "Barge," said Rarlap firmly "come forward."

Barge looked frightened as he moved out into the open.

"Tell me why you did that to her." said Rarlap. The conviction in his voice left a clear meaning that he was not asking he was ordering.

Barge stuttered nervously, his courage had completely fled from him. "Er….she deserved it…besides it was fun" he said though his voice sounded weak and puny compared to the the voice of the elder.

"Deserved It!" shouted Isira in outrage and advanced on Barge with her hands on her hips. "No child deserves that!" she said. "So what makes you think she deserved it?!"

Barge was shivering and the other younglings backed away in fear, even Trough flinched at the fury in the aged Swimmer's voice. "She didn't do what we said, she liked Trough but not us and she tricked us into following a plant" said Barge, convinced that he would be pardoned but this immature youngster was unfamiliar with the minds of the adults.

"That is disgusting!" said Bluey. "How dare you!" she said.

"That is no reason to harass a child" said Rarlap firmly. "Everyone is allowed their own opinion youngling and it is not up to you to tell them otherwise." He shook his head at the rest of the children. "You disgust me" He said crossing his arms. "For letting her be bullied and mark my words there will be consequences." He said angrily.

"You will all go home now and you will not leave your nests while I tell your parents what happened and you three" Rarlap pointed at the Trio "I am sick of your bullying of children, your group is disbanded, you are forbidden from meeting up again until you prove to us that you will never bully anyone again."

The children gasped, dumbstruck. Storm quickly retorted "But-"

"That is my final word!" thundered Rarlap, glaring at the youngsters, there was going to be no disagreement here. "Now go home, all of you!" He snapped. The children quickly dispersed until only Laura's children were left.

The adults had heard the clambering and went to investigate, they saw it all but they did not intervene until the very end. Laura was glaring at Vorn. "You are grounded for the rest of the stay here mister and I am not joking" she said. Shelly and Trough nodded. "And you two are grounded for the rest of the day" said their mother.

"What!?" They both cried at the same time.

"You are grounded for cursing Shelly and you for punching Barge Trough, he may have deserved it but violence is never the way to solve your problems got that?" explained Laura to which both her children nodded, though the kept their heads bent in shame.

Then Trough looked up at Bluey and asked "Is the last thing that Ducky said true?" he asked.

Bluey looked taken aback, she looked at her mother awkwardly and sighed. "Come with me Trough, we need to talk" she said and gestured for him to follow her to a secluded part of the beach.

"Come Shelly" said Laura and left with her daughter following slowly behind, she felt bad for Ducky and hoped she would be alright but that outburst, there was so much pain in her voice, so much turmoil. Shelly knew that what Ducky said was true there was no way it couldn't be but she didn't have much context to put her words into meaning but she at least understood the dream.

"We need to talk too." Said Rarlap to Grandma Swimmer.

"I heard what she said before she left and I know she is not lying, she is doing the Trial of Destiny isn't she" said Rarlap calmly, it wasn't a question in was a statement.

Isira gasped and sighed she owed Rarlap an explanation.

* * *

"Ducky!" called Sura as she came to the cove near the cave where she first met Mo. Sura knew her daughter was here, her footmarks had led in this general direction and her sobbing was audible from where she stood at the centre of the cove. "Ducky?" said Sura in a gentler tone and walked in the direction of the sobbing. She came to a small, shaded crevice on the side of the cove that she could only fit her fingers through. That was the place where the sobbing originated.

Sura lay on the ground and peeked inside and saw Ducky curled up in a snivelling ball at the back of the crevice, she was sobbing loudly and was completely oblivious to her mother. "Ducky dear, I'm so sorry, I should have stopped it before it all happened." She said in a guilt ridden voice. Ducky finally seemed to register her mother's presence. She got up and ran out of the crevice and into her mother's embrace where she sobbed loudly.

"Those bullies were so….so…mean to me….they were….they were" she sobbed as she felt her mother's beak beside her body.

"They will never be mean to you again, we adults shall see to that" responded Sura and held her daughter close to her beak.

"I am so sorry mommy," said Ducky tearfully. "I brokeded my promise I did, I did. Now they know I am doing The Trial." Ducky held on tightly to her mother's beak.

"The kids don't know about The Trial," said Sura in an attempt to comfort her daughter "but Trough's mom does and the herd leader" thought Sura, feeling very worried that their position might have been compromised. "I won't let anyone hurt you though" said Sura reassureingly.

"Come on dear," said Sura lifting Ducky up into her arms. "Let's go back to the cave." Sura walked slowly away with a still saddened Ducky in her arms.

* * *

Trough stared opened mouthed at Bluey as she told him in chilling detail about Ducky's dream and it horrified him. Never had he heard of such bloodshed or horror, he could just not imagine what Ducky had gone through, he could not imagine going through what she had.

"You know who Sharptooth is don't you?" inquired Bluey.

Trough nodded silently, of course he knew who Sharptooth was, who wouldn't know, however he had never seen him but he had heard of the terrible atrocities he committed to anything in his path. He could only imagine what seeing him in his sleep would be like.

"Ducky has encountered Sharptooth before, she has been chased by him more than once." explained Bluey.

"In her sleep?" asked Trough.

"No, for real Trough"

Trough looked shocked.

"She was only five cold times old when she was attacked by him the first time." said Bluey. "But she encountered him a many other times in the span of a few days, it was during the last encounter in which she and her friends killed him. She was tasked in luring him into the trap" Trough couldn't believe it. Ducky had helped kill Sharptooth? It was a real eye opener for the things that Trough did not know about Ducky.

"She had to walk into a dark cave with Sharptooth all alone and then get chased, Trough and she has never forgotten how scared she was then, she had many night terror about it at one time."

Trough looked down, he felt sorry for Ducky and what she had to go through today and all those years ago but there was still something that Bluey had not explained that Trough was curious about.

"And what about that Trial thing Ducky yelled about?" he asked. "What has this got to do with it?" he asked.

Bluey closed her eyes and put a hand around Trough as she prepared to tell him the reason why Ducky was out here.

* * *

"Please don't tell anyone about her Rarlap, she is just a child" pleaded Isira, she was on the verge of tears as she explained the situation to Rarlap.

"I hardly think that will be necessary after today" replied the herd leader. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knows by tomorrow" he said. "And I will need to call a meeting" he added calmly.

"Please, she is my Granddaughter, I cannot allow anyone to harm her" pleaded Isira.

"I know" said Rarlap in an understanding voice. "You are a great role model Isira" he complemented but looked hard at her face "I would never do anything to harm her and you know that, I never liked this Trial anyway nor do I like the sound of this herd leader you tell me about but all the same everyone will be looking for me to uphold our traditions tomorrow," Isira looked sick "Something I will not do, I will help defend her."

Isira gasped then took a relieved expression. "Thank you dear" she said.

"You are welcome" replied Rarlap with a smile. "You are a close friend and so is your daughter, and I think that Sura is a great role model for any parent" Rarlap put a hand on Isira's shoulder.

"Good luck to you all, I hope your granddaughter lives through this" said Rarlap as he parted from Isira. She stood there for a few moments with a smile on her face, Rarlap was certainly someone she could trust and his support would be a real help in supporting of Ducky. Isira knew she would have to inform Sura of this so she turned and headed for the cave at brisk pace, hoping that she would find Sura and Ducky there.

* * *

**Beside The River In The Mysterious Beyond**

Diver was the first to wake in the early afternoon. After she and The Gang had escaped from the Sharpteeth they had found a large tree they could shelter under for the night. Everyone fell asleep very quickly after the exertions of the night.

Diver walked to the river and sipped the cool water then sat down by the bank and looked at her reflection in the water. Wishing more than anything that she could see the faces of her mother and sister next to her but they were still for away. "Please be okay" she whispered under her breath and closed her eyes.

"You miss them don't you?"

Diver turned to see Cera sitting down beside her.

"Yes, I do. I just want them back home and I wish that there was no stupid Trial." said Diver, starting to feel a little emotional.

"You and me both," agrreed Cera. "I know how you feel" she added solemnly.

"What do you know about potentially losing a sister!" hissed Diver aggressively at Cera.

"I lost all my sisters" said Cera simply, however there was still pain in her voice.

"Oh" stuttered Diver uncomfortably "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" she said quickly.

"No hard feelings Diver" said Cera quietly.

"I just don't want to lose Ducky, she is my sister" said Diver.

"I know Diver, she is my friend and I don't want to lose her either" agreed Cera.

There was a short silence between the two girls as the both sat quietly and listened to the running stream and the loud snores of Spike. Finally Diver spoke up.

"Well I certainly showed those idiots who was boss last night" boasted Diver, she was thinking of the major brahhing right's she now had over Rapid. He would be furious.

"I've done it more than once" snorted Cera.

"But that was easy, I mean those Sharpteeth were pathetic and Ducky is always talking about how scary Sharpteeth are, they are stupid." said Diver.

"Don't led Chomper hear you say that" chuckled Cera before turning to a more serious note. "There are intelligent Sharpteeth out there like…Sharptooth" Cera looked a little distant when she said that.

"But that Sharptooth disappeared many cold times ago, like he was different from those rock heads back there" said Diver in a dismissive tone.

"He was worse than anyone you can imagine Diver." said Cera firmly.

"So I've heard but still like Ducky ever faced him, I know my sister and she never saw Sharptooth" said Diver.

"You don't know as much as you think" said Cera sharply. "Me, Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike and Ducky, we have all been chased by him, he have fought him, we killed him" said Cera in a trembling voice.

However Diver didn't believe her "You're pulling my tail" she said. "Ducky has told me about all her adventures and she never mentioned Sharptooth and she tells me everything."

"Did she tell you what she saw in her sleep stories during her time of night terrors?" asked Cera unexpectedly.

Diver was taken aback. "Um no…..mom and dad knew but they wouldn't tell us."

"Sharptooth was visiting Ducky in her sleep all those times" said Cera looking at Diver with a bit of a haunting look.

"Did Ducky tell you about our first adventure together?" asked Cera.

"No" admitted Diver, looking up curiously at Cera.

"I didn't think she would tell," said Cera. "Our first adventure was also our hardest. Sharptooth chased us many times and he killed Littlefoot's mom" said Cera to which Diver gasped. "She died in front of him Diver" said Cera, obviously referring to Littlefoot. Diver held her hand under her chin looking rather startled, she had never known Littlefoot's backstory very well.

"He decided to get rid of him after our journey was reaching the end, after we faced starvation, and exhaustion and Fire Mountain's and tar pits and lots of other dangerous dinosaurs, including leaf eaters." Explained Cera.

"From leaf eaters? I doubt that" said Diver in disbelief.

"Believe it or not Diver we stumbled across a watering hole with trees and green food around it but there were also two other kinds eating and drinking there. They were Dome Heads and Grey Noses. The Dome heads were eating from the trees and the Grey noses were drinking from the water hole but they would not allow us to eat or drink because we were not the same kind as they were, they refused us even though we were starving and thirsty."

"That is ridiculous!" said Diver in outrage. She had never heard of such cruelty before, especially not from any leaf eater.

"I know" said Cera. "Those Grey Noses did allow Ducky to drink at the water hole because she was a similar kind to them but she refused."

Diver looked at Cera in surprise. "Why?" she asked in amazement.

"Because they would not allow us to drink and if we didn't drink then neither would she" said Cera. Diver looked amazed. "We left that oasis without any food or water" said Cera.

"But what does this have to do with Sharptooth?" asked Diver.

"Nothing, it was just another danger we encountered, I was even chased by some Dome Heads. They were trying to kill me" said Cera.  
Diver looked rather sorry for Cera but still shocked that leaf eaters would try to kill her.

"Then we encountered Sharptooth again and we killed him but Ducky, she was probably the bravest of all of us that day. Do you know why?" asked Cera looking closely at Diver.

Diver shook her head and listened closely to Cera's narrative.

"She was to be the bait-"

"What!?" yelled Diver in shock and outrage, was Ducky supposed to bait Sharptooth himself?

"Yes, she was the bait, she went into a cave after Sharptooth and came out with Sharptooth chasing her, after she got in the pool she had to swim for her life and it was hardly enough. Littlefoot and Spike were trying to bush a big boulder on top of Sharptooth's head so he'd drown in the water hole. Ducky yelled and pulled faces at him in order to keep him distracted" said Cera to a completely dumbstruck Diver.

"She bought us the time I needed to arrive and help push Sharptooth into the water" said Cera.

"Wow" was all Diver could say.

"But Petrie nearly got taken down too, we all thought he was dead until he climbed back up and Ducky….. She got her scar" said Cera.

"Ducky doesn't have a scar" said Diver.

"She does," replied Cera "A tiny round spot underneath her left arm on the side of her flank that was pricked by one of Sharptooth's teeth, it is impossible to see from afar"

Diver took a deep breath. "She did all that?" asked Diver in awe "She lured away Sharptooth?"

"She did" confirmed Cera with a nod of her head. "I have never known anyone as brave or as selfless as her" said Cera.

"That's my sister" said Diver quietly. She looked up at Cera "Thanks for the story Cera, I understand now" said Diver.

Cera smiled from the praise. A loud yawn caught their attention and they both looked back to see their friends waking up. It was time to resume their journey.

* * *

**Bluey's Nest**

Trough fell onto his knees, his eyes wide open in horror as his tears fell slowly down his cheeks, he just couldn't believe what Bluey had just told him about Ducky, about her Trial and what the expected outcome was.

"No" he said shaking his head in repulsion "No…this is impossible" he sobbed "She can't be" he was trembling all over.

Bluey took her up in her arms and nuzzled the youngster. She could certainly relate to what Trough was going through right now. "She can't do this" said Trough "I can't let…She….I" Trough broke down as the reality of the situation finally confronted him, now he knew the truth, now he knew what Ducky was going through.

"We are doing all we can to prepare her Trough" said Bluey in a counselling manor as she looked sadly upon the grief stricken child.

"But what if is not enough and Ducky-" Trough was panting to wildly to continue he just stared at the ground breathing in heavily. Bluey put a hand on his back.

"We would never let that happen Trough and you know it" she said gently.

Trough suddenly got up and looked in the direction of the cave where he was sure Ducky would be. "I have to go" he said simply and before Bluey could say another word he took off at a run toward the cave with Bluey watching him from behind.

* * *

Ducky was sitting on the beach outside the cave and looking out over the ocean, she grasped her knees firmly and sobbed once. Memories were streaming through her head, all of them triggered by her humiliation by The Trio. Her memories of home and everything associated with it, her friends and family and all the stupid events that had passed since she heard about The Swimmer Trials. However memories of a time long gone also raced through her mind, a memory of going into a dark cave and hiding behind a tiny rock as Sharptooth growled menacingly ahead of her.

It was enough to cause Ducky to tremble. She reached a hand under her left arm and placed it on her flank where she felt the tiny scar from that day. Ducky knew that she had been so lucky to not be skewed when she was frantically swimming away from Sharptooth, she knew that if she had not gone right at that precise moment that Sharptooth dived for her then she would not be here right now. As it was she still came out injured, an injury that refused to completely heal and instead become a reminder of her actions that day.

Her mother was inside the cave and was deep in conversation with her mother about a meeting tomorrow but Ducky was not interested. Jane was also inside the cave under Cyrest's watchful eye, she could now fluently walk and run which meant that keeping her safe had just become a whole new balancing act.

"I want to go home I do, I do" she whispered into the winds.

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps approaching at a rapid pace. She turned and to her surprise she saw a tear faced Trough running towards her. He didn't stop until he had leapt into her arms and sobbed hard into her shoulder. Ducky patted his back as she hugged him tightly, his pain was so contagious that it caused her to tear up as well.

The two sat on the beach holding tightly to each other and sobbing until they finally broke off in the evening sunset. The colours displayed were rich in red, orange and yellow yet the two young Swimmers were completely oblivious to it.

Trough looked directly at Ducky face with tears falling down his eyes. "How?" he asked "How could you be chosen to do The Trial?" he sobbed.

Ducky gasped as she registered Trough's words, he knew now, he knew that she was taking The Trial of Destiny. Tear sprung to her eyes as she hugged Trough tightly.

"I never wanted to do The Trial no, no, no" she sobbed "I wish it never existed I do, do" she sobbed.

Trough held onto her tightly. "I won't led you go, I will never let you go" he said in resolution.

"I must do it I must, I must" said Ducky a sudden conviction entering her voice.

"You don't have to!" yelled Trough in pain but Ducky shook her head.

"I must, I must" she replied with slow sadness.

Trough looked at her with a pained expression. "Why?" he asked, desperate to understand why Ducky would willingly do this now.

"Because of Swayer, because of my younger brothers and sisters and because of you" she said, looking deeply into Trough's eyes, his friendly loving eyes that now seemed to burst with heart break just as her eyes were. Ducky took a deep breath "There is a Swimming Sharptooth at the place where The Trial happens" she said softly.

Trough gasped in disbelief.

"I must do it to stop other Swimmers from doing it," she said. "I do not want you to do it no, no, no" she held on tightly to Trough's hands. "You know Cyrest had a son?" she said.

"He did?" asked Trough in surprise, he never knew that.

"Ah huh, ah, huh" said Ducky nodding her head. "His name was Swayer, I met him in my sleep stories and he was very kind he was, he was" she said sadly.

"Where is he now then if he is Cyrest's son?" asked Trough curiously.

Ducky closed her eyes sadly, a few more tears fell from her eyes. "He fell doing The Trial, he did….he did" she said before looking up at Trough and nuzzling him affectionately. "I cannot let anyone else take this Trial after me no, no, no."

Trough seemed to understand now.

"That is why you chose to do it, to stop The Trial and save any other Swimmer from taking it" he said slowly to which Ducky nodded.

They looked at each other for a long time. Finally Trough said "You are the bravest, selfless most bestest Swimmer in the whole wide world" he said and hugged her affectionately "I know you can do it" he whispered in her ear.

Ducky smiled at him "Yep, yep, yep" she agreed.

The two sat back together and watched the sunset, huddling close to each other for warmth, comfort….and love.

* * *

**Elsewhere In The Mysterious Beyond**

The Longneck stirred a little, he felt the surface he was resting on move slowly up and down, slowly and wearily Littlefoot opened his eyes and found himself laying on his father's back. His tree stars had been changed and the wound on his neck was no longer bleeding. It was slowly healing but it would never vanish, it was now a scar.

"Littlefoot!" came Shorty's voice in delight.

Littlefoot looked to his left and saw his brother sitting next to him, keeping him from falling off their father's back. Bron was also aroused by Shorty's call and stopped walking and turned to face Littlefoot.

"Oh son" he said and nuzzled him carefully. Littleoot flinched as the sudden movement of his neck caused a little pain to spring up but thankfully not too much. Littlefoot also noticed that the herd was on the move again.

**GROWL!**

Littlefoot groaned as his belly growled at him at the lack of sustenance it had received. Bron and Shorty certainly noticed. "Boy! You sound like you could eat the tree stars off an entire tree" commented Shorty.

"Off several trees I would imagine" said Littlefoot.

"Well then let's go get you some dinner" said Bron.

"No need" said a female voice.

Three Longnecks turned to see a tall brown female approaching with her small son on her back. In her mouth she held a whole load of tree stars for Littlefoot which she laid on Bron's back beside him.

"Just something to thank you for saving my son" she said, smiling at Littlefoot and then at her hyper son who was now jumping around on his mother's back in happiness. "You're alright, you're alright!" he trumped in joy.

Bron chuckled at the youngster's performance. "I'm sure Littlefoot appreciates this."

"Oh I do" said Littlefoot taking a large mouthful of the tree stars in his mouth. "Thank you" he said after he swallowed his tree stars.

"No, thank you Littefoot." Replied the Longneck. "You saved my son even though it meant putting yourself in danger, you truly are your father's son." She nuzzled Littlefoot, causing him to laugh.

"And I am sure your mom would be proud of you" she said with a warm smile which Littlefoot returned.

"Right you guys let's keep moving, we should be at The Big Water by the end of today or tomorrow" said Bron and resumed his march. Littlefoot pricked up at hearing that bit of news, it would not be long now, soon he would be at The Big Water, soon he would be reunited with Ducky.

* * *

**Night In The Great Valley**

As night fell in The Great Valley there was an awful cacophony of sound as the adults searched for their missing children. Topps was yelling for Cera, Ariel was scanning the skies for Petrie. Brace was searching frantically for Ali and Ruphus was searching the streams and lakes for any sign of Diver or Spike. Ruby and Chomper were also unaccounted for as Ruphus had gone to check on them at The Secret Caverns but found nothing.

Exhausted, out of breath and fearful, the respective parents met together on a nearby hill.

"Any sign of the children?" asked Grandpa Longneck in concern. However all he got were negative shakes of the head and a chores of "No's"

"Where could they have gone?" said Ariel. "I've searched the entire Valley and have not seen any sign of them"

"Nor me," said Brace "and I searched every forest and clearing"

"I searched everybody of water and nothing" said Ruphus. "I also couldn't find Chomper or Ruby when I searched The Secret Caverns" added Ruphus. Everyone looked very nervous, it was obvious that the children had probably gone on one of their adventures again.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Grandma Longneck.

"We must find them!" said Topps firmly.

"But we don't know where they have gone" said Ariel bluntly.

"Perhaps you could do a search outside The Valley Ariel" suggested Grandpa Longneck.

"That's a good idea" said Ruphus.

"Oh, I will" said Arial with a firm nod "But not in the dark, I'll begin my search tomorrow" said Ariel.

"If you find them then we are going to go out and get them back" said Topps angrily turning away. "Those kids" he muttered under his breath as he left for home. Everyone started breaking off and heading for their respective nests however they all had a bad feeling in their guts about the whereabouts of their children, all they could do was hope that wherever they were, they were okay.


	51. Thunder Pool

**_Chapter 51: Thunder Pool _**

Ducky looked out over the ocean at sunrise from her seated position at the back of the cove, her gaze lingered on another Swimmer taking in deep breaths of the salty air as he sat on the bank, his feet immersed in the cool lapping waters of the ocean. Ducky approached the dark green Swimmer, looking rather apprehensive but her presence was already know to him. "I used to love coming here, Dad would take me here all the time when I was young. The herd would stay under the trees while we would spend a few days here, camping in the cave. I loved it, I never really knew how much I missed it." He said looking out of the ocean, his voice contained an equal measure of joy and sadness. Joy from all the fun times he had once had here and sadness at how it had all been taken away from him.

Ducky sat down next to Swayer and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her as if only just noticing her, he gave her a look filled with envy. "The last time I was here my Dad told me we would go to The Great Valley for The Swimmer Trials. I was so excited, I didn't know I would be chosen for The Trial on my arrival."

"You did try hardest Swayer" said Ducky gently. She was rewarded with a sad look.

Swayer took a deep breath and looked down. "We are more similar then you realise Ducky' he said calmly.

"I know, we are both doing The Trial and-"

"That's not what I meant." Swayer's words were not yelled but the contained enough volume to make Ducky stop and watch Swayer curiously.

"I never knew that the day I took The Trial was the day you fought Sharptooth for the last time." He gave her a look that communicated not only his amazement but also his pity for what he knew Ducky had went through.

Ducky however trembled when Swayer spoke of Sharptooth.

"We both faced a Sharptooth" said Swayer solemnly. "But you survived and I didn't" he said with a lot of bitterness in his voice.

Ducky held onto Swayers hands tightly and said "I would not be here if it were not for my friends" she said as memories of that day poured through her mind and suddenly the scene changed.

They both stood on top of a relatively steep hill, a large cave opened up into the mountain side. A dark and ominous cavern containing any unseen phantoms in its depths. However the duo were not alone. A small light green Swimmer, younger than them both walked up to the mouth of the cave whimpering in fright.

Ducky recognised the scene instantly, except she was not in the same place she had once been as she looked upon her younger self, trembling with fear as she wandered as quietly into the cavern. Ducky grabbed Swayer's hand as they both walked into the cave. Swayer was watching the scene with great interest.

Then ahead they saw him. A tall, muscular Sharptooth with olive green skin that was so dark in the cave that it looked black, however the glow of that red eye seemed to light up like a beacon while the right eye, his blinded eye was held tightly shut. Sharptooth growled menacingly, in this cave he seemed to be in his element, in the dark he looked more like a monster, a leaf eater's worst nightmare hidden in the depths of the dark cave.

However the young Swimmer was creeping up silently behind Sharptooth looking utterly terrified. Sharptooth growled and appeared to turn his head. Ducky watched as her younger self hid behind a small rock, she lay there trembling and whimpering in a tight ball, she had her eyes tightly closed.

Swayer could not help at be amazed at Ducky's age, or at least the age of her very younger self as she prepared to confront Sharptooth, something no one had done before and lived to tell the tale. "Rather much like The Trial" thought Swayer as he watched the scene. Ducky was grasping his hand so tightly it hurt.

Sharptooth turned his back into the cave and younger Ducky raised her head to look over the rock and then did something that anyone in that situation would have thought was insanely foolish. Ducky let out a loud scream before ducking back behind the rock in the same position as before. Sharptooth gave a sharp growl and turned his head around sharply, Ducky had certainly caught his attention.

Ducky remained in that trembling form for a few more seconds before slowly peeking her head above the rock to find that there was no sign of Sharptooth anywhere, not even a growl or footstep, only the sound of a stream running somewhere deep within the cave could be heard, it was as if Sharptooth had disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" said Swayer in surprise as he looked around for Sharptooth but his attention was brought back to young Ducky when she jumped over the rock as preparing to go deeper into the cave but she jumped back as she finally lost her nerve and started to slowly back away.

That was when it happened, there was no roar but there was a loud crash as Sharptooth's foot came down right behind Ducky.

"What the!?" yelled Swayer in jumping in surprise and falling on his back. Where had Sharptooth come from?! Older Ducky helped Swayer back onto his feet where they watched the scene in startled shock

Younger Ducky had also jumped but Ducky herself stood petrified to the spot as she watched her memory. She watched as her younger self ran for her life past Sharptooth but she hadn't even gotten out of the cave when Sharptooth dived for her. Ducky jumped forward, as far as she could and Sharptooth's bite missed her by a couple of inches but he continued to slide towards her, snapping fiercely. Younger Ducky was sliding down the slope from the cave on all the rocks and gravel that Sharptooth's attack had upheaved. "HELP!" screamed younger Ducky as she landed on Sharptooth's nose and the both plummeted down into the watering hole with a giant splash.

Swayer gasped in astonishment. "Okay, I can't believe you actually did that" he said as the scene dissolved and they were back on the beach.

"We got rid of him that day, we did" said Ducky sounding immensely weary. "But he still visits my sleep stories, he does"

"You can stop him" said Swayer gently, Ducky looked up and waited for Swayer to continue "All you have to do is imagine a cave when he comes, inside the cave is your mind, you can have any image there you want." Ducky nodded. "Then you say to Sharptooth that he is not welcome here and then you imagine the cave being sealed up by a huge rock that he can't get through, he'll never bother you like that again."

"I can do that" said Ducky and closed her eyes. The scene changed, there was a large cave that they stood in but inside the cave was an image of The Great Valley, of Ducky's nest, of her dear family, of her best friends.

"That's good Ducky, you're doing it" encouraged Swayer. All of a sudden a large rock fell in front of the cave sealing The Valley from the outside world. "You've done it!" cheered Swayer.

Ducky opened her eyes and the scene changed back to the cove, she smiled happily at Swayer.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried and grabbed Swayer in an embrace so tight that he couldn't breathe. Swayer coughed and managed to struggle out of Ducky's grasp.

"You should still be wary of him" he said gravely.

"Why?" asked Ducky nervously.

Swayer looked out over the ocean with a grim face "Because," he said slowly "I have a bad feeling you have not seen the last of him" he said.

"What does that mean?" said Ducky, fearing what those words might mean.

"I mean," said Swayer "that Sharptooth might try for vengeance on you and your friends, he died defeated by hatchlings, I don't think he has given up on his last hunt" said Swayer.

Ducky looked a little scared by the prospect of facing the vengeful spirit of Sharptooth. Swayer saw how scared she was and held her hand tightly. "Don't worry, you know how to block him out now" he said reassuringly.

Ducky noticeably calmed down.

"Um, Swayer?" she asked.

"Yes Ducky?"

"I was never told and I was hoping you would tell me" said Ducky.

"What?"

"What exactly are you supposed to do in The Trial?" asked Ducky curiously.

Swayer looked a little concerned. "No one's told you?"

Ducky shook her head. "No, no, no" she said.

"The Trial is simply to get through the underwater cave system and out again." explained Swayer "You start outside the caves but there is a finishing line that you must cross to successfully complete The Trial and that line is on the other end of the caves that you must swim through."

"But it sounds it so easy" said Ducky thoughtfully.

"Yeah I know" chuckled Swayer without any humour. He looked closely at Ducky and Ducky was surprised to see a tear fall down his eye.

"If I were alive I would have loved you to be my friend but you have one other friend and he is also a Swimmer but I just wish I could have had the chance-" he said sadly, stopping and looking down with closed eyes even though they didn't stop his tears from falling.

Ducky nuzzled him in a friendly fashion. "You will always be my friend Swayer no matter what, no matter where you or I are, we will always be friends yep, yep, yep" Swayer hugged Ducky tightly.

"Thank you Ducky, you're my best friend." It was Swayers last words as the scene turned white.

* * *

Sura woke from her slumber inside the cave and gave a tired yawn and got drearily onto her feet and took in her surroundings. She could see her mother sleeping beside Cyrest who was coiled around the nest where Jane was fast asleep. "Well it is still early morning" thought Sura, she walked out to the entrance and stood there at the dawn of the new day, the golden sun warming and pouring strength into her limbs. She looked down onto the sandy beach and saw Bluey coiled around two small Swimmers sleeping side by side in perfect harmony. Sura smiled and walked down to her sister and sat down beside her and watched Ducky sleeping beside Trough.

With a finger she softly stroked Ducky's back. "If only they could always be together" thought Sura, she knew that Trough had been told of The Trial and it had rendered him completely heartbroken but with Ducky's support of him and Trough's support of her they seemed to be holding the looming despair at bay.

Bluey stirred and woke up with a yawn.

"Morning Bluey" said Sura.

Bluey greeted her in turn before she turned to smile at the two younglings sleeping beside her. "They are so beautiful" she said as she watched them sleep.

Sura turned to her looking more serious. "There's going to be a meeting today" she said.

"Don't worry Sura, Rarlap is supporting you and he is good of heart, I'm sure that we'll be fine." Said Bluey, trying to reassure her sister.

"What do you know of him?" asked Sura with genuine curiosity.

"He was not the son of the leader" said Bluey to Sura's surprise. "The old leader was childless and he chose out of the young children who he could train to be as leader and Rarlap was an orphan with only one brother who was better at just about everything but was not at all nice, he thought he would be chosen but he broke into a fight with his brother when he was chosen instead and left" explained Bluey.

"Do you know how he became orphaned?" asked Sura.

Bluey shook her head "He never talked about, but the old leader was worthy of the title and he basically took him in and he became leader when he died of old age" said Bluey.

Sura sighed "I'm still worried if anyone in this herd knows of Sculra and has allegiance to her" said Sura.

"We would never let anyone harm Ducky" said Bluey boldly.

Sura gave Bluey a warm smile "I can always count on you to watch my back" she said.

"Always" chuckled Bluey.

A playful laugh erupted behind them and they both turned to see Jane hurrying down towards them with Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer struggling out of the cave after her. "Come back here Jane!" called Cyrest sounding very agitated, he still had a little black under his eyes at his niece's unexpected wake up call, she was just so full of energy.

"Oh no" chuckled Bluey "The little ones are about to have company" she said a little loudly but that failed to wake up the two children but they both woke up with surprised exclamations at having Jane jump on top of them.

"Ohhh" moaned Trough but Jane kept jumping up and down on his and Ducky's back until she had prompted them to get up, rather slowly.

Ducky yawned and rubbed her eyes while Trough messaged his back. "You could have warned us about Jane" he said accusingly at Bluey though he still appeared drowsy.

Bluey laughed "and ruin all the entertainment?" said Bluey mockingly.

"Oh you horrid girl!" groaned Trough.

"If it is any consolation she did try to wake you before Jane got here but you were both still asleep" said Sura in her sister's defence.

"I think I would have likeded a dunk in the spring rather then that" said Ducky as she got to her feet.

"Or The Big Water" added Trough.

"That can be arranged" said a sudden squeaky voice.

**SPLASH!**

Ducky and Trough both yelled out in astonishment as they were both blasted with cold water. Everyone laughed while they ducked behind Bluey's body in order to escape the unexpected jet of water. However a high jet of water still managed to drench them there.

The two emerged. Behind Bluey's body to lots of laughter from all the Swimmers of both land and water.

"Mo!" cried Ducky in an indignant but almost playful tone.

"Morning Sleepy head!" he cried jumping up and going a back flip in the air.

"Oh you guys!" said Trough.

"What?" said Cyrest innocently "We're only having a little bit of fun, you two lovelings" he added with a playful grin.

"What you stop calling us that?!" said Trough sounding very annoyed as he glared at Cyrest. "We are not lovelings oh no, no, no" said Ducky.

"Oh really?" asked Cyrest, scratching his chin in contemplation "then I must have been hallucinating when I saw two Swimmers kissing on the beach in the sunset, what a romantic set up" he said his smile growing wider as his comment had the intended effect of making both Ducky and Trough blush in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" said Trough trying to sound innocent but it was already plain obvious to everyone.

"Did you really think that after yesterday's events we would not be keeping an eye on you?" asked Grandma Swimmer rhetorically.

"She does have a good point, she does, she does" thought Ducky.

"Hello everyone" came Noon's voice.

"Ah" said Sura turning back towards The Big Water to face Noon and Mo. "I'm glad the storm didn't hurt you" she said sounding relieved.

"We knew some sheltered places where we could wait it out" responded Noon "It's nice to see you are okay too" she said and leaped out of the water and diving back down while spinning. Ducky meanwhile was in the process of introducing Trough to Mo.

Trough had never met a Big Water Swimmer and was hence a little cautious but that quickly changed when he and splashed him with his fins. That put a smile on his face as he splashed back only to have Ducky splash him. "Oh ganging up are we?" said Trough and dived under and came up underneath Ducky and catapulting her out of the water with a surprised cry as she landed back in the water, laughing merrily.

Cyrest was keeping an eye on Jane as she entered the fray but kept his ear on the conversation Sura was having with Noon as she introduced her mother and sister.

"Nice to meet you" said Grandma Swimmer.

"So what are you doing here today?" asked Bluey.

"Now we come to that" said Noon and got straight to the point "I have a proposal that will certainly help Ducky if she completes it." said Noon, though Sura did not like the hesitation in her voice, likewise her eyes also appeared more fatigued, suggesting to Sura that she had really thought this over.

"What is this challenge?" asked Sura, she already knew it was another test but this one was different…..very different to the first test.

"I've been thinking of taking you and Ducky to swim at Thunder Pool." said Noon.

The name had an ominous ring which made everyone feel weary and a little bit fearful. A long silence followed that statement that nobody seemed to notice.

"What is Thunder Pool?" asked Cyrest slowly, his attention completely focused on Noon instead of Jane. He didn't notice however that Mo, Ducky and Trough were also listening to the conversation intently.

"It is a huge whirlpool that I think-" Noon never got to finish her explanation when she was interrupted.

"No!" said Sura firmly. Everyone turned to her agitated form. "I will not sent my daughter into a whirlpool even if it is to prepare for The Trial it is way too dangerous, she never even managed to swim all the way down the local rapids here so how the hell do you expect her to beat a whirlpool!" said Sura her voice steadily until she was almost shouting.

"I agree" said Bluey as her mother also nodded, they both thought the risk to be too great.

Cyrest quickly intervened "Sura it-"

"No!" shouted Sura decisively over Cyrest. "I'm not going to risk my daughter like that, do you hear me! I will never-"

The next words seemed to throw the entire world into silence.

"I will do it"

Her voice cut through Sura's rant like a knife as everyone gazed at Ducky. Noon in surprise, everyone else in numb shock, even Jane stopped playing and watched the scene as for a moment everything, the cool wind, the powerful waves and water, even the dinosaurs heart beats seemed to stop in utter astonishment at Ducky's unexpected pronouncement.

Sura was totally petrified in horror at what Ducky had just said, so shocked was that atmosphere that it took about a minute for everything to resume its normal pace. Finally the silence was broken. "Ducky," It was Sura "It's too dangerous." Was all she could say as the shock hadn't quite warn off yet.

"I know I can do it yep, yep, yep" said Ducky trying to sound confident through inside she was frozen in fear at the very thought of battling a whirlpool. "And it will help me prepare for The Trial, yes it will"

Sura was utterly speechless, she had never expected Ducky to take up the challenge in a million years yet she just did. "Why?" she asked, it's just as dangerous as the Trial in my opinion and I can't let anything happen to you dear" she said.

"I must do it, I must be ready for the Trial even if it means" Ducky gulped "going into a whirlpool." She said, the fear was present in her voice for everyone to hear but despite that fear Ducky had still accepted it.

"Ducky" said Trough walking up to her looking very frightened "Please don't do it" he said.

Ducky locked eyes with Trough. Her beautiful blue eyes contained the fear but also a grim determination and also a plea for understanding and in that moment Trough understood why Ducky chose to do it. He placed his hand on hers and declared. "You can do it and I will be there to see it" he said in an encouraging tone.

Everyone looked surprised at Trough but Noon quickly spoke "You can all come and support her" she said.

"I have to watch Jane" reminded Cyrest.

Noon nodded "Okay we'll take you to Thunder Pool and tell you how to win a battle against a whirlpool." Sura was about to protest but Ducky gave her little choice in the matter as she dived into the water and grabbed hold of Mo's fin "Swim Mo, swim" she said.

Sura quickly followed and Trough grabbed a ride on Noon's back while Bluey got into the water and they set off while Cyrest and Isira stayed behind. Cyrest had to grab Jane in order to stop her from swimming after them. She protested vigorously to Cyrest's hold but he did not relent and brought her back onto dry land. While Isira watched the group of Swimmers leave.

"Good luck!" she called, though she was still very nervous about this little venture however there was nothing she could do now except wait until it was over and maybe see her beloved Granddaughter again.

* * *

The journey seemed slower than usual and less exciting, if anything the atmosphere was rather tense as the group of Swimmers headed for Thunder Pool. Ducky was holding on so tightly to Mo's fin that he actually told her to loosen her grip, it did not help Ducky but she complied. Now that she was on her way to Thunder Pool she shivering on the inside yet on the outside she seemed like a pale statue, it was true that as they continued on and getting ever closer to the whirlpool Ducky became paler and paler until she almost looked like an albino Swimmer.

No one said anything for the rest of the journey. They travelled down the shore past the Swimmer herd and the cliffs and the enormous archway and continued swimming until they could all hear a light rushing in the distance, as if there was a waterfall nearby however the foreboding at what they were going to find was growing and Ducky was now starting to shiver.

As they swam on the sound grew louder and louder till it felt like it was bursting her ear drums. Everyone realised that they were on the boundary of Thunder Pool, the safest distance they could possibly be to the pool without getting caught in it. The shore was lined with cliffs and coves, it was to one of these coves that Noon headed for with everyone following close behind.

The water was relatively shallow here and had a small rocky beach and some natural stairs carved into the rock of the cliff led the way to its crown. "Take a look from up there" said Noon when she relieved herself of Trough who quickly made it over to Ducky's side. Sura and Bluey both took the two youngsters in their arms and climbed up the steps.

They were panting by the time they all got to the top but what they then saw completely took their breath away.

A large fast flowing river was arriving at the sea, a few cluttered islands were abound in this area but they were positioned as such that three different currents one being from the river and two oceanic met right here and that meeting was marked by the massive whirlpool Thunder Pool.

Thunder Pool lived up to its name not only was it a whirlpool but the sound of these three currents coming together so violently was simply deafening. The whirlpool itself was simply huge, its circumference expanded to nearly fifteen longneck lengths and the current inside looked like it could grind meat better than any Sharptooth. It was a very intimidating sight, even more so for Ducky.

When Ducky first took sight of Thunder Pool her mouth dropped, it looked absolutely amazing but her stomach quickly dropped as she remembered that she was going to swim willingly into the mouth of that behemoth. Ducky looked even greener than usual, she was on the verge of fainting.

Her feeling was shared by her companions. Trough was looking at Ducky with wide eyes filled with fear as he silently but vainly protested what she was about to do.

Sura gestured to Bluey and they both made their way back down the stairs though they both appeared to sway on their feet for a moment as if they were sick or dizzy, such was the prospect of even thinking about trying to take on that whirlpool. Sura herself felt an old fear return of the whirlpool that she had nearly drowned in when she met Ruphus. Her breathing increased.

"Mama, I am scareded I am, I am" whimpered Ducky and held onto her mother's chest for comfort. Sura could only keep a firm hold of her daughter as she was utterly devoid of the right words at the moment. Trough was also whimpering while Bluey comforted him. The icy shaft of fear had touched each one of their hearts, they all thought that no sane person would even think of doing what they were about to do.

It was in this manner that the Swimmers arrived back down in the cove where Noon and Mo were waiting for them. When Noon say the looks on her companions faces she said "I see you've seen Thunder Pool" she said it in a tone so grim that Ducky was astonished that she was usually so playful, fun and friendly. This only reaffirmed to her of how dangerous this place was.

"I am not going to let Ducky do this!" said Sura with firm conviction, Bluey nodded in agreement but Trough was watching Ducky closely, he had a feeling he knew exactly what she as going to do.

"Sura if-"

We're going!" ordered Sura.

"No"

Once again Ducky's voice cut through Sura like a knife, she stood there staring in disbelief at Ducky. She shook her head firmly but Ducky jumped free of her mother's arms and into the shallow water.

"Ducky come here" said Sura sounding both agitated and worried.

"I must do this to prepare for The Trial I must" said Ducky with brave conviction in her voice, if she was scared at the moment she did not show it.

"Ducky I am sorry but this is far too dangerous for training and I can't risk losing you" said Sura gently, taking a step forward but Ducky backed away and to Sura's immense alarm she suddenly ran to the edge of the deep water where the current of Thunder Pool swept past.

"Ducky what are you doing!?" said Sura in alarm, running forward toward her daughter.

"Mama Stop!" yelled Ducky holding her hand up. "Or I will dive in"

Everyone froze at Ducky's announcement. This was so uncharacteristic for her that it was not funny, Sura was confused why was Ducky willing to do this? She did not know of Ducky's dream with Swayer and how it really motivated her to try this extreme form of training. Ducky was more determined than ever to be prepared for The Trial for she knew if she was prepared then she would survive.

"Ducky please come back here dear, its dangerous there" said Sura very, very gently and crouched in the water to show Ducky that she would not go for her.

Ducky shook her head. "Mama I must do this, please, if you come with me can I do it?"

Sura was dumbstruck, here was Ducky asking like a child who wanted to stay up playing a little longer when it was already bedtime but what Ducky was proposing here was out of the question.

"No Ducky" she said quietly. "Neither of us can take on that thing!" she said pointing out to Thunder Pool to emphasise her point. It was at this point that Noon interjected.

"I have made it through that place before Sura, I can guide your daughter and I know the secret to working these currents, I swear on my life that I will not let your daughter come to harm while she is out there."

Sura looked hesitant, her mind in ferocious conflict about this decision. She understood the overwhelming and compelling need to train Ducky so that she would be ready to face her Trial but she also knew the dangers of whirlpools all too well, she had almost drowned in one and so had her son, Spinner when he was younger "It's a good thing he is not here" thought Sura or he would have gone straight in regardless of the danger.

Sura also understood the risks, the worst case scenario was that she and Ducky could lose their lives and what would that mean for her family? She couldn't let that happen but Noon knew these waters and if she could get them through safely then Ducky would really benefit and it might make a difference in The Trial.

Sura had come here to train Ducky, she knew she couldn't just stand in front of everyone when they put her in dangerous situations when she knew he daughter had been through plenty before. Cyrest's comment about her babying Ducky came to the fore front of her mind.

Closing her eyes tightly Sura, after almost a minute of silence finally nodded her head. "Okay dear, we will do this together" she said quietly.

Ducky's expression softened and she walked back to her mother and sat down on the rocky shore beside her while Noon swam in front of them. Sura put her hand around her daughter and waited for Noon to begin her lesson.

"Okay now that I know that is settled let us begin" she said and took a deep breath. "So you know how to feel where a current is coming from?" she asked. Ducky and Sura nodded.

"Well that is the key here, forget about battling the current its way too strong even for me. You both must take a deep breath before going under because it is not a shallow place." The tension seemed to rise between the Swimmers.

"Now when you start just follow the current into the Pool you must stay on course or you will be knocked out of position, you must follow the current that goes down and stay within it or you will be in dire trouble" Noon was very serious about this. Even Mo had never heard her speak so grimly and seriously before.

"Keep in that current, it will take you to the bottom but be weary, other currents will try to pull you out, but you can resist them by staying in the down current and you'll be able to tell if you need to stabilise because all the currents have different strengths to the one we will follow. Understand?"

Ducky and Sura nodded. A thought passed through Sura's mind and she voiced her concern to Noon. "What is the sea floor like here?" she asked thinking about how the current will act at depth.

"It is rather rocky so you will be dodging rocks when you get down there and I should warn you that there is little light at the bottom, because of all the sand which is stirred up." Ducky looked at her mother in alarm but her mother put a comforting hand on Ducky's back, reassuring her that she would be there for her.

"Now the current gets stronger as you go down and that means you will go faster. When you get to the bottom you must move a little further outward into another current and it head upwards but it is not as strong as the one going in so you will have to use your strength here, it's fast when down deep but it slows as you get toward the surface and that is where you will need to use your strength" explained Noon.

Sura nodded and asked "Is that current weak enough for Ducky?"

"I believe so," said Noon "but you must be careful not to get swept back into the down current."

"I will be careful I will, I will" said Ducky, though she was starting to sound scared again at the giant prospect facing her, one wrong move here could mean certain death and that really scared Ducky.

Noon gave her a warm smile "I'm sure you will, now when you reach the surface you will be close to this cove so you can head back here"

"Right" said Sura and Ducky at once.

"I suppose that is all you need to know" said Noon bluntly ending her lecture.

"Okay" said Sura and looked down at Ducky "Now I will be right behind you dear and Noon will be ahead, we won't let anything happen to you" Ducky nodded and hugged her mother while taking in deep calming breaths.

"Ducky" She turned and saw Trough walk to her side where he hugged her tightly. "Good luck and please come back safely" he begged.

"I will Trough," said Ducky as she broke off. "I will."

Bluey nuzzled her and said "You can do it Ducky" in the most encouraging voice she could muster, though she too was scared half to death.

Ducky walked into the water with her mother and Noon and prepared to take the plunge.

* * *

Noon led the way while Sura swam behind her daughter who was swimming between them. Ducky could not believe she was actually doing this! Her whole body was trembling with anticipation, her nerves fired adrenaline through her system, heightening her senses as she suddenly entered the periphery of the massive Thunder Pool.

Almost instantly she was pulled along by an almost alarmingly fast current. It was faster than anything she had ever been caught in prior to this but Ducky knew she would be no match for this current and was completely at its mercy.

Suddenly ahead she saw Noon diving into the water, Ducky took this as her cue to follow, taking a last deep breath of fresh salty air she closed her mouth and dived. After diving Ducky realised that if she was not in that position at that moment then she would have been swept down by her feet as it was the current here was simply phenomenal, it pulled her down so fast that she had trouble equalizing. The resounding splash at the told Ducky that her mother was following right behind her.

Thankfully after a short while she became used to the tug of the current, it pulled her in an ever tightening circle descending down deeper and deeper all the time. Noon swam on ahead of them and she followed one certain current that could actually be seen. It was like a large tube of bubbles that she was inside, it brought her down into darker waters. Ducky and Sura followed suit it was at least easy to see where the current was but like Noon said it was often disrupted at points by other currents sweeping in from the sides, those could also be seen too but thankfully they were not nearly as strong as the main down current and Ducky quickly got used to its features.

Down they went further and further into the dark, there speed increasing every cycle of the whirlpool. However Ducky was more surprised than anything else, the whirlpool didn't seem as dangerous as she had been told. She couldn't help but think of her brother Spinner "What he would give to do this" thought Ducky as she swam on course.

Sura was also surprised at the ease of their journey down but she knew that would soon change, she couldn't help but feel afraid after almost drowning in another whirlpool, the thought kept her alert and she was keeping a sharp eye on both Ducky and Noon so should trouble arise she would be ready to react.

The ease of passage did not last as the all got down towards the sea bed, that's when the rocks appeared. Huge tall rocks dotted the sea floor and the taller ones finding their way up into the current the three Swimmers were following. Now it became dangerous. Everyone took evasive action to avoid slamming into the rocks and being rendered unconscious which in the place they were in was a death sentence.

The rocks were easy to dodge it was just reacting in time that was the trouble because the visibility was so low here so rocks just appeared out of the blue, the current helped them to manoeuvre but the sheer speed in which they were traveling meant that they barely avoided the rocks but an inch.

Ducky's heart was racing faster than ever before as she turned on her tail left then right then right again in order to avoid the rocks. She had tried to sniff them out but there was so much sand here that she couldn't distinguish what was ahead of her. However she knew she could do it. Trough believed in her and so did Bluey…and so did Swayer.

They were swimming so close to the bottom now that they sometimes skimmed its bare rocky surface. Suddenly Noon was heading towards her!

Ducky swerved barely avoiding her. However her relief was short lived as she had to dart past her mother as the circle tightened. "I am going to crash!" thought Ducky in horror. Suddenly Noon broke off into another current on the outside periphery of the inside current. "This must be the up current that Noon spoke of." However Ducky's momentary distraction took away her awareness from the surroundings so she did not notice the rock ahead of her until it was too late.

Ducky swerved but her tail hit the rock sending her spiralling off course. Her mother was quick to react, grabbing her tail in her beak and pulling her into the up current when suddenly Ducky was torn from her grasp by an unseen side current.

Sura tried to turn but the current held her in place, she was too deep to fight it too deep to help her daughter. Sura realised with horror that she might be responsible for dooming Ducky. She headed upwards where the current was weaker she would be able to go back down there and save Ducky then.

Meanwhile Ducky was being flung all over the place with no frame of reference, all that she knew however was that she was in big trouble, if she failed to get to the surface then she would be doomed. Ducky kicked hard in any direction when she was flung into a nearby rock. The impact knocked must of the air out of her lungs in a gurgle of bubbles but it did manage to right her orientation so she could get into the up current but now the fight began.

She would have to fight to the surface with hardly any air left!

With her heart pumping wildly Ducky swam up toward the surface as fast as she could but the further she got the more tired she became as her body responded to the lack of oxygen by shutting down its less important systems. A light headedness fell over Ducky and her vision became increasingly blurry. However she was aware of all the bubbles around her…..

* * *

**Gasp!**

Sura gasped for breath as she surfaced on the rocks of the cove after Noon and looked back into the water in horror.

"DUCKY!" she yelled.

Bluey and Trough ran to the water's edge and gasped at what seemed to happen. Mo stared open eyed and mouthed and sank in numb shock.

"No" whimpered Trough in horror as tears started to fall. Bluey picked him up and held him tightly as she too started to cry.

"I going back in" panted Sura. She was out of breath and exhausted but she had to save Ducky she just had too!

She made for the deep water but Noon swam in front of her. "It's too late Sura" she whispered.

Sura gasped and began to tremble.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Noon closing her eyes tightly, She knew that Ducky would have run out of air by now since they were down there for quite a while and the fact that Ducky had not surfaced yet only supported that.

Sura was frozen as she looked out over the waters and closed her eyes in pain, tears fell and her heart wretched. She had failed. Ducky was gone and she had let it happen. That realisation broke something in the poor Swimmer who keeled over and shouted out in pain.

**SPLASH**

**GASP!**

Everyone turned to Thunder Pool and saw to the joy and relief. Ducky swimming towards them in exhaustion, she struggled over to the shore and fell down on the rocks coughing violently and shivering.

"DUCKY!"

Everyone shouted at once and ran to meet her. Ducky suddenly found herself scooped up in her mother's arms where every inch of her body was vigorously nuzzled. "Never ever scare me like that again Ducky!" she yelled, tears falling down her eyes. "I thought I lost you" she sobbed as she held on to Ducky tightly.

"I made it mama" said Ducky in exhaustion but the triumph in her voice was not lost on Sura, who looked at Ducky in amazement. "How did you do it?" she asked.

"I breathed some of the bubbles going up I did…" Ducky broke into a fit of coughs as she vomited up a whole loud of water and shivered violently in her mother's arms.

"Oh my brave little one, you'll be okay now" said Sura patting Ducky's back and letting her down into the water where she was bowled over by Trough who hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"You're the most stupid girl in the world!" he yelled out as he held on to her.

"I know" was all Ducky could say.

"But I still like you" he said breaking off from her hug.

"And I you yep, yep, yep" replied Ducky.

Splash!

"Mo knew you make it!" trumpeted Mo as he breached, drenching both Ducky and Trough with water and knocking them over on top of each other as the resounding wave hit them. Trough was beneath Ducky as she tried to untangle herself from him but accidently falling onto his stomach and knocking the air out of Trough in more ways than one.

"Trough!" cried Ducky as a large set of bubble rose from his tail. Trough could only blush in response. "Has anyone told you how disgusting you are?" teased Ducky with a cheeky smile on her face.

"No, but like your one to talk hatchling" he emphasised the last word so Ducky knew what he was getting at. Ducky couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled Trough out of the water. The two smiling at each and holding tightly onto each other's arms.

Grumble!

"Ohh" said Ducky holding her stomach.

"Are you sure you won't make tail bubbles now?" joked Trough.

Ducky ignored the joke and said "I am sooooo hungry I am, I am".

"Try this" said Noon. Holding a large pile of green seaweed on her beak. Sura took the seaweed off Noon and lay it in a large pile on the ground. "I don't know if we can eat this" she said.

"You won't know unless you try" said Noon optimistically.

Sura took a strand of the seaweed in her mouth and chewed. She gasped the taste was salty but the flavour of this underwater green food from The Big Water was just marvellous. "Oh my!" she cried and took another handful. Noon laughed at Sura's reaction as Bluey, Ducky and Trough joined her in the feast which the both found very enjoyable after such a close scrape with death.

Ducky was eating one stand of seaweed, but it was a rather long piece so she pulled more of it into her mouth and continued eating, she pulled out more and more of the long seaweed strand and suddenly found herself beak to beak with Trough who was feasting on the same strand.

For a second they were both surprised. Ducky giggled and blushed as Trough presented her with the rest of the strand which Ducky gladly ate. "Oh I wish Spike could be here, he would love this he would, he would" said Ducky.

"Then we'll just have to bring some of this stuff back" said Sura to Ducky's delight. "Now come along dear, we'd better get back to the cave, we have got a meeting at the herd today and we best not be late"

"Yep, yep, yep" agreed Ducky as she jumped and Mo's back with Trough holding onto her from behind. "Let's Get Out Of Here!" he cried out in eagerness. The Swimmer dived into the water and left Thunder Pool but on the way back Sura was so was so glad that Ducky was successful she felt sure she could do The Trial and succeed now but she secretly worried about the herd meeting to come.


	52. An Unwelcome Guest

**Chapter 52: An Unwelcome Guest**

Flap…..Flap….Flap…

Sculra opened her eyes from her rest and in a flash was outside her cave in the afternoon sun and looking down at Sierra who had just landed on the ground. "What's going on Sierra?" she demanded.

"Aren't you going to offer some hospitality for a tired Flyer?" grunted Sierra. However Sculra just clenched her hands into fists.

"Cut the crap Flyer and tell me what is going on or all you're going to get is a big headache when you wake up in the morning" threatened Sculra shaking her fists at him.

"Okay, okay" growled Sierra. "You'll be pleased to know that everyone in the Valley knows that your stupid friend lives"

"She's not my friend Sierra and never has been but go on" said Sculra.

"It appears that the Valley got news from an old Flyer friend of mine about her but enough about that. I also found the little brat near The Big Water" said Sierra coldly, he almost spat out the words 'little brat'.

"And" said Sculra dully.

"I dislocated her leg, that should slow-"

"You should have broken it, you idiot!" scolded Sculra harshly.

"I would have done worse had not been for some other Swimmers that chose to attack me before I could do anymore, there is a Swimmer herd at The Big Water and it looks like the two that attacked me are relatives of the brat's mother."

Sculra's eyes widened in surprise. "Count on Sura's family to cause trouble for me" she thought. "Continue." She said sounding a little more curious.

"I found out that the little brat has a lover. I was going to eat him before they stopped me." Sculra had a pondering look on her face.

"Any other news?" she asked.

"The brat's secret has been found out now everyone in the herd knows what she is doing and will hold a meeting, she should be in real trouble now. Oh and she has also been training with Swimmers from The Big Water"

"What!?" yelled Sculra in shock, her mind quickly processed this new information. If Ducky was learning from them then she would have more skills to bring to The Trial which means more chance of success. Sculra couldn't allow that to happen but now with the herd onto her that would soon stop. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Who's the herd leader?" she asked.

"The herd leader?" asked Sierra in surprise.

"Yes the leader of the Swimmer herd, do you know who they are?" said Sculra impatiently.

"Yes, I overheard some Swimmers talking about their leader, a male called Rarlap" said Sierra.

Sculra's eyes widened. "Sharptooth Crap!" she cursed furiously.

"What?" asked Sierra.

"That herd leader is no traditionalist he will support her, I need another plan, a plan to get her back here even if Cyrest comes. I'll be able to finally move in and give them hell!" hissed Sculra angrily.

"How do you propose we do that?"

Sculra held a hand under her chin and thought for a few moments then Sierra spoke again, interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh and the brat's friends, those kids are missing, they disappeared a few days ago but I have seen then en route to The Big Water" he said.

Sculra smirked. "Well, well" she said thoughtfully "I think we can turn this around. Sierra fly back to The Big Water as fast as you can and tell Sura that I have her worthless so called son, the Spiketail and will kill him in a day's time if she does not choose to return to The Valley."

Sierra shook his head "Those kids are already close to The Big Water, the plan won't work."

"Ahh, but here is the next part of the plan." Said Sculra with a wicked smile "You then fly to intercept the kids and stop them or cripple them anyway you can and also tell Sura this so she knows it was me: Compassionate herd leaders are trouble and never abide by traditions and it is a herd leaders duty to uphold those traditions no matter what. Tell her those exact words and she'll know it's me"

Sierra nodded.

"Now get some food and water and be off with you!" said Sculra as she turned away with the same wicked smile on her face, Sura would not get off easily with her this time. A few minutes later Sierra had taken off as fast as his wings would carry him, at such a pace that he would arrive at The Big Water in the evening.

* * *

**GRUMBLE!**

"Ohhhh, my tummy is making its angry noise" groaned Ducky when she and Trough arrived back at the cave on the Mo's back. One could easily hear the angry grumbles and gurgles coming from Ducky and Trough's belly's. Sura and Bluey seemed to be okay but the two kids were really feeling it.

"My stomach is killing me" groaned Trough in agreement, he like Ducky was holding onto his belly as it grumbled. He could only assume that this was a result of the underwater green food from The Big Water that he and Ducky ate, yet it did not appear to affect the adults.

Noon confirmed Trough's theory a moment later "It's the green food you had, your bodies aren't used to it" she said, sounding a little worried.

"Then why are me and Bluey okay?" asked Sura.

Noon shrugged with her fins "I don't know, perhaps it's because your both adults and it only affects children" speculated Noon.

"You don't say" moaned Trough as he slid off Mo's back and into the water, closely followed by Ducky.

"My tummy hurts it does, it does" said Ducky as she fell on her knees, the water was now up to her chest.

"I'm sure you'll both be fine" said Noon.

"I hope so" said Sura.

"You're Back!" Everyone turned to find Cyrest, Grandma Swimmer and Jane advancing down the slope to the water's edge.

"And you're alive" said Cyrest with a cheeky smile while the others just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah but it was a very close in thing." said Sura sounding awfully tired.  
"Way too close for comfort" added Bluey.

"That bad huh?" asked Cyrest.

"You have no idea," said Sura "but at least Ducky succeeded and we all got out alive."

A loud gurgling sound brought the adults attention back to Ducky and Trough, they sounded worse. Their bellies gurgling unpleasantly.

"Are you two okay?" asked Grandma Swimmer in a worried voice.

"We ate some underwater Big Water plants" said Sura, "And it seems it does this to children." Sura gestured to Ducky and Trough.

Grandma Swimmer shook her head.

Ducky held onto her belly and groaned, suddenly she felt the pressure travel through her body and build up, with only a few moments left before the inevitable happened all she could say was "Oh no!"

**FAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRT!**

It came out like an explosion from her rear end and a huge amount of large bubbles erupted to the surface around a very red faced Ducky. She was soooo embarrassed as everyone laughed but not coldly laughing, friendly laughing. However she felt immensely relieved as the pressure ebbed she gave a sigh of relief even though that caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Well, better out then in" chuckled Bluey.

Trough stopped laughing and said "That was the biggest tail bubbles I've ever seen" he laughed again, loudly.

Ducky blushed but then she took on a malicious smile as Trough's belly grumbled. Trough groaned but to his surprise Ducky gave his belly a large push inward. "Oh no!" cried Trough, just like Ducky as he too let out a huge fart, the huge bubbles rose to the surface as he gave a sigh of relief but his cheeks lit up bright red.

"I do not know" said Ducky playfully "I think you made larger tail bubbles" she said, pointing to Trough.

"I did not!" cried Trough indignantly "I'm sure you made larger!" he said.

"Yeah right" laughed Ducky.

The two would have continued bickering if it weren't for the laughter of everyone around them at their little antics.

"Well when you too are quite done, I think we had better get to the meeting, we don't want to be late" said Sura with a wide smile on her face.

"Agreed" said her mother and sister.

"Okay mom" said Ducky and she and Trough proceeded to get out of the water and dry themselves.

"And by the way if your wondering Ducky made the larger tail bubbles" said Cyrest as they were about to head off. This caused Trough to laugh and Ducky to blush "Cyrest!" she cried indignantly as he laughed at her expense.

"Come on you two" called Grandma Swimmer who was already heading off along with her two daughters.

"Coming!" cried Ducky and Trough simultaneously, they both exchanged surprised looks with each other before running to catch up with the other adults, there was a meeting to attend and Ducky had quite forgotten how important it was going to be.

In a large secluded clearing the Swimmers had gathered or rather the adults who had to attend, including the elders and a few parents, the rest of the adults were looking after the kids. They were sitting in a circle. Rarlap stood by his mate, Alane as he watched the gathering take place.

He had already told her about the situation and what he planned.

"You are doing the right thing dear, I would do anything for our future children, I won't condemn a mother for being a good mother and keeping her child from dying" said Alane. She was one of the most beautiful females in the herd but unlike them she was very hard, she was made of pretty stern stuff after having a life filled with fierce struggles between life and death and herd loyalties.

She and Rarlap had met when he as an adolescent first arrived in the herd along with his brother. Two orphans. Rarlap was not the dominant of the two and he and his brother were always on edge with each other. However when Rarlap first saw Alane. He liked her but so did his brother, like all other males in the herd, they were captivated by her looks. However Alane although she was kind and friendly she was notably very tough and always pushed any potential suiters away by being as distant as she could.

She was also one of the few females who could hold her own in a fight, a skill that served her well. More than once she had to fight off some very irate males who would not take 'no' as an answer. Coming from a hard family that hardly looked after themselves, Alane was forced to care of herself at a young age as her parents seemed to regard her and her clutch mates as a bad accident.  
However when Alane actually met Rarlap it was when a particularly aggressive male had attacked her in the dead of night….

* * *

**Many Years Ago in The Mysterious Beyond.**

Alane walked back to her nest during the early night time hours. It was her hobby to go out and star gaze, it was an activity that didn't involve any physical effort like so much of her life had demanded, it was just something she could do to cool down. Even though it meant moving away from the herd and into potential danger it never deterred her from taking a short journey to one of the few pleasures she found in life.

She was nearing the perimeter of the large herd that was sleeping beside the wide, fast flowing river. Her nest was only a short walk away on the periphery of the herd's nests, it was part of the measures she took to see that no one got to her, even though she was only an adolescent she had left her parents who had abused her more than once before, it was this unspeakable act of betrayal that broke her innocence and robbed her trust of others.

Alane feared taking people in due to fear of having to go through the same treatment her parents had put her through. Even if she did find love she still distanced herself from it for fear of losing all that she might hold dear, even though she had many males interested in courting her she had refused them all, it made her existence a rather lonely one.

A sudden rustle in the bushes to her right caught her attention. Alane immediately jumped into a defensive stance, not daring to say a word less she alert any potential threats to her whereabouts. Her eyes darted other the scenery looking for any sign of danger but all she could see was trees, reeds and lots and lots of shrubs that littered the ground making a huge hiding spot for any lurking predators. Alane was about to dash off when the sound of a rock hitting a tree came from behind.

Alane darted around to face…..nothing. Alane sighed in relieve then suddenly.

**SMACK!**

Something big slammed into her back and knocked her to the ground and leapt upon her prone form. Alane reacted almost by instinct and rolled around into all fours and using her tail she swung it upwards towards her back and felt contact. A body slammed to the ground beside her. Alane positioned herself into a defensive stance and faced her aggressor, another Swimmer, a male.

She recognised him, he was a suiter that like so many others, she had rejected but it appeared that this Swimmer was not going to let her stop him from claiming her. "Now dear we can do this the easy way or-" Alane rammed him in the gut before he could finish leaving the male winded as she took off for her nest at breakneck speed however the male was not so easily deterred. He sprinted after her, being an adult he was much faster and had no trouble catching up with her. Seeing Alane tiring he leapt at her and knocked her to the ground and pinned her under his body.

"Get Off Me!" Yelled Alane fiercely, slashing at him with her arms until he pinned them down and gave her an ugly smirk.

"Now you'll be mine" he said and got into position above her.

Suddenly….

**WHACK! **

The male fell to the ground as another male Swimmer entered the fight, he had belted him with his tail, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Get Away From Her!" yelled Rarlap. Placing himself in front of the astonished if somewhat relieved Alane in a defensive stance.

"Get out of my way kid!" hissed the Swimmer when he righted himself.

"Never!" said Rarlap who was glaring at his adversary grimly. "You have no right to do this to her!" he bellowed aggressively, however the Swimmer charged but Rarlap was ready he knelt on his knees and as the larger Swimmer bore down upon him he grabbed hold of his belly and using the Swimmer's own speed and weight against him he threw him other his body and headfirst into a tree which successfully knocked him out.

The two Swimmer were breathing heavily, white mist forming around their mouths as they both looked at the defeated Swimmer then their gaze shifted to look at each other.

However only a few words were exchanged between them before they went their separate ways.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

* * *

**Back To The Present**

Alane shook her head slightly as she returned her thoughts to the present but had she known at the time that she would soon fall for Rarlap she might have tried to leave the herd but very slowly they begun a relationship, it started off as mealy simple courtesies which extended into friendly conversations. It was then that they realised how similar they were and immediately started to take a liking to each other and over the years their bond had just grown stronger and stronger until finally they became mates. Now however they would soon become more as Alane felt the lump in her abdomen, she would be a mother soon and Rarlap would be a father.

Alane was determined to give all her children the love she never had, and she was determined not to let traditions in any way cause harm to any child, having grown up in a traditionalist family and many of her abuse was a result of violating some unknown tradition to her at the time. She would not allow that to happen to anyone else while she lived.

It wasn't long before Grandma Swimmer or Isira as she was known by members of the herd arrived tailed by Bluey and Sura with Ducky walking nervously next to her. Trough had been dropped off at home since young ones weren't allowed at these types of important meetings.

Grandma Swimmer and Bluey too their respective positions on the outer circle while Sura with Ducky stood in the centre of the circle under the scrutiny of every adult present. Sura noticed a few sympathetic looks but she also noticed an equal number of firm looks but the rest, the majority of Swimmers scrutinized her and her daughter with unreadable expressions.

The meeting was started by Rarlap who came forward and said in a calmly "Good Afternoon my fellow friends, herd members, Swimmers" said Rarlap, his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear him without any trouble. "This meeting has been called to resolve a troubling matter. Yesterday I witnessed an intolerable act of bullying from the children of our herd." Rarlap's tone changed to a firm, appalled tone.

"I was not alone in witnessing this incident as both Bluey and Isira were with me along with Sura here" He gestured to each Swimmer respectively and continued unabated. "We saw this youngling, harassed by nearly every single child in our herd and she yelled at them all and left. It was her words however that carried the most weight when she revealed that she was taking The Trial of Destiny."

The adults murmured amongst themselves until Rarlap finally continued with his speech. "I understand that she is not supposed to be out here…training for The Trial, in our wisdoms" There was a collective gasp from all the adults present. Laura was looking at Ducky and Sura in shock, of course she had found out about The Trial but now she was told the full reason of why Ducky and Sura were out here.

There were some angry murmurs among a small group of dark brown Swimmers, but mostly it was just shocked murmuring from the assembled adults, a child trying to master such wisdoms? It was such a long shot in their minds that no one believed it was worth it. "We are here to discuss these developments as a group and to pass respective judgement on Sura and Ducky, first however I want to know each of your opinions on the matter, and we will hear from Sura and allow her to tell us the full story of why they are out here" said Rarlap calmly, he did not condemn Sura and Ducky with his words but it felt like they were being put on trial by a whole herd.

"There should be no need for slow judgement here, the issue is simple." Called one of the browns in the group that had been muttering angrily. "Those two Swimmers have violated our traditions and such a breach can only mean a harsh sentence of pain or death." He said, the browns nodded their heads in agreement.

Sura felt her stomach drop a little and Ducky almost felt like she had gone greener at his words, this was obviously a very high stakes meeting they were in, the decision of which could decide their fate's.

"But no one has survived the Trial, why not let that be her punishment" called out a green. However another green interjected. "To the dung heap with traditions, this is wrong!"

A few seconds later the meeting fell into a very passionate argument about what should be done with Sura and Ducky. The numbers of for and against were equal.

**"SILENCE!"**

The clamour died down when Rarlap bellowed and everyone turned to look at their leader. "All those who support stand on the right side and all those against stand on the left side." The Swimmers split into two even groups of fifteen each. "Now," said Rarlap "We will now hear what Sura has to say." He said and politely sat down and allowed Sura the floor.

Sura cleared her throat and spoke "My fellow Swimmers, I am not your enemy nor is my daughter. I have travelled many days from The Great Valley and survived Sharpteeth to come here and give my daughter the training she needs to survive The Trial."

A green Swimmer raised his hand. "Yes?" asked Sura politely.

"I don't recall anyone ever finding out who takes The Trial until the last few days before The Trial, so how do you know that your daughter is taking it" the Swimmer asked curiously.

"I am one of two herd leaders and I live in The Great Valley" there was some interested mutterings when she mentioned that, it was unheard of for a Swimmer herd to have two leaders.

"The other herd leader is also the High Elder of the herd and her name is Sculra and as soon as she chose who was going to take The Trial she told me" explained Sura.

"Why would she do that?" asked Alane in surprise.

Sura closed her eyes sadly and turned to Alane "Because we don't get on and she hates me, for taking the mate she wanted, for defying her, for taking in an orphan Spiketail as my own son" said Sura.

The faces around looked at her in surprise at hearing that Sura had adopted a Spiketail. "Preposterous" muttered one of the browns under his breath.

"She chose Ducky for one reason," said Sura slowly and gravely "She chose her to die"

There was a surprising silence which lasted until Laura asked "Why?"

"For the same reason that she told me before I should have known, she did it all to make me suffer, this is her way of torturing me" she said and looked down at the ground in pain "By killing off my eldest child in front of me, in a situation where I can't do anything to stop her, she has already attacked my daughter at my own nest, she wasn't safe in the Valley with her around"

There were looks of sympathy and shock from most people in the circle. "I have done the only thing I could do, teach Ducky how to survive, I am doing what any mother would do for her kids." Sura looked around at the assembled adults "How many of you are parents?" she asked "Those who are know that children are precious and if one of them was in danger you would do anything to save them because that is what being a good parent means, you do it because you love them. I may have many children and I may have never lost one child but I will not lose any one of them, I would die before I let a single one of my children come to harm" She said passionately. Sura's appeal to the parents seemed to have swayed a few minds as there were several Swimmers who walked from the left side over to Rarlap's right.

It was at this moment that Rarlap chose to push the advantage. "I may not be a parent but I will be soon" he said looking proudly at Alane, there was a collection of gasps since most of the herd were oblivious to Alane's pregnancy. "And if I ever want someone I could look up to for being a good parent it is Sura," Sura looked flattered, she blushed lightly. "She is doing all she can for her children and protecting every single one of them a love and dedication that I hope Alane and I will be able to show too" he said, Alane nodded with him.

"Who cares whether she is a good parent or not, they have still violated our tradition and should be punished." Called the same brown. Only his group of six stood in opposition.

"Haven't I already been punished enough?" asked Sura and walked over to the browns and lifted her neck to show the huge scar she had there "Look at this" she said calmly, everyone looked at the supposably mortal wound with shock. "I was attacked by Fast Biters on my way here, I saved my daughter but they nearly killed me. I came here to find one who has survived The Trial to train Ducky and I have done that but I nearly paid the ultimate price for it. A few days ago a Flyer attacked my daughter and dislocated her leg and attacked Trough, he was sent by Sculra to stop us" said Sura.

The browns looked a lot more sympathetic.

Sura walked back into the middle of the circle and said "We have kept to our traditions and they have served us well but there are some that are cruel and we still uphold those." She said suddenly Alane rose looking sad.

"Sura is right," she said and looked round the circle at the surprised faces, they had not expected her to speak up. "I distanced myself from everyone because of fear that I would be treated like a piece of dirt, like how my parents treated me and they did that because I violated traditions by accident when I was a child, traditions I was oblivious too!" Alane's voice rose in anger "But they didn't care, no they still beat me for it and when I was young I witnessed males trying to literally mark their chosen females as is tradition." Alane shook her head firmly "There are some traditions that we don't need and The Trial of Destiny is one of them, I do not think it is worth the blood of so many of our children and if I were in a position to stop it then I would stop it without hesitation." She declared firmly "It is wrong!"

The last opposing browns got up and started heading over to the right side of the circle.

* * *

He watched the Swimmers from his hiding spot in the bushes, behind the trees, he watched silently, observing the going on's of the Swimmers, his eyes widened in shock then narrowed in fury when he saw them. The two Swimmers that he and his brother had hunted, the ones that he was hunting in honour of his dead brother. With a menacing growl he prepared to charge but then saw the Swimmers break into a circle with the two Swimmers he was hunting in the centre.

"Dammit" he thought. If those two were in the centre with every side protected by other Swimmers then any attempt to attack would be futile. He instead laid down on his belly and watched the proceedings, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on here but he didn't understand what was being said so he just watched, waited and assessed.

The youngling he remembered appeared to be relatively fitter then she had before, significantly more fit then when he had last saw her. "Which means she might be harder to catch" thought the Fast Biter.

He turned his attention to the youngling's mother.

She had recovered and was back in full health however the damage of their last encounter was obvious for all to see with the scars on her back, belly, shoulder and the most obvious and the most shocking of all: the slash across her neck, the one that he had inflicted.

However when he saw the Swimmer show off that scar to the shocked audience, he couldn't help but growl furiously, so she was bragging how she survived having her neck cut open by him?! He trembled with fury as he tried to keep a calm composure as he watched the meeting. However seeing this Swimmer bragging of surviving him and killing his brother was enraging for the Fast Biter.

Of course he never saw his brother die but he found him laying on the ground with a huge wound in the chest that had been made by a rock but he mistook it for a wound made by the crest of a Swimmer, forgetting that Swimmers don't use their crests for defence but his grief muddled mind wanted a scapegoat and that scapegoat was Sura and Ducky.

He waited until he saw the Swimmers move over to the other side, now he had a direct line of attack over to the two Swimmers. He narrowed his eyes and sprung up and charged at the two Swimmers and leapt out of the underbrush with a bloodthirsty roar of fury and begun his attack.

* * *

Sura heard the roar and instantly turned on her heels just on time to see a Fast Biter leap out of the woods and run at break neck speed straight towards her and Ducky. She immediately grabbed Ducky and leapt to the side at the last moment before the Fast Biter crashed to the ground exactly where she had been a moment ago, Sura rolled and jumped to her feet in a defensive stance. The whole meeting degenerated, some Swimmers turned and fled while others held their ground in a defensive stance but Bluey, Grandma Swimmer, Rarlap, Alane and two other Swimmers ran to Sura's aid.

They stood in a menacing defensive line in front of the furious fast biter who had just shaken the dirt from his teeth and turned to stare directly at Sura and Sura looked at him with horrible realisation. "Oh no" she whispered as she realised who this fast Biter was, Ducky to gasped as she recognised the Fast Biter "Oh no, no, no" she said fearfully as the horrible memories of their last encounter jumped to the forefront of her mind.

At this point most lone Fast Biters would retreat at having a quarter herd of full grown adult Swimmers standing in front of them, which made the actions of this Fast Biter most disturbing as he stayed and paced around the Swimmers who followed his every move with apprehension. Why wasn't this Fast Biter retreating or attacking? Suddenly Rarlap realised that he had already singled out a target and seemed impossibly determined to be successful in this hunt, but who was the target?

It didn't take a genius to figure it out. The Fast Biter had his eyes fixed on only one pair: Ducky and Sura. They were his targets and he was obviously not going to let them go without a fight.

"Sura get behind us now!" bellowed Rarlap to which Sura quickly pull back behind the defensive line of Swimmers, however the Fast Biter saw this and with an angry hiss he charged forward. Rarlap aimed a blow at him with his tail which the Fast Biter ducked under and continued to move forward. Bluey charged at him but the Fast Biter just grabbed her belly as she neared him and using her own body weight against her, he threw her over his head and into the two green Swimmers, knocking them over like oversized skittles.

Grandma Swimmer and Laura jumped in front of Sura. "Run dear!" yelled

Grandma Swimmer to her daughter but Sura wouldn't move. "I'm not leaving you!" she replied and put Ducky down behind her and joined the defensive line.

"Sura get out of here! He wants you!" Yelled Rarlap. The Fast Biter grinned when he saw Sura join the defensive line but all of a sudden Alane charged him from behind and sent him flying straight into Grandma Swimmer's tail which she used like a giant mace to swipe the Fast Biter to the ground.

"Leave Us Alone Fast Biter!" she shouted.

The Fast Biter got back onto his feet, snarling viciously. Suddenly he charged and leapt up into the air, straight at Sura who jumped out of the way but that left her back open to attack. Her mother tried to tail lash the Fast Biter but he jumped over it and to their surprise he sprinted past Sura.

It looked like he was retreating until they all heard a familiar scream. The adults gasped as Ducky turned and ran from The Fast Biter.

**"NOOOO!"** yelled Sura and ran after the Fast Biter. Ducky was nearly at the tree line and possible safety however the Fast Biter jumped into the air and landed on his side and slid straight at Ducky preventing any hope of her manoeuvring the predator. The Fast Biter rose up onto his feet but this time he held a fearful, struggling Ducky in his right claw, he held his free claw threateningly over Ducky's belly. Though this message was no verbal the meaning was perfectly clear "Don't come any closer or she gets disembowelled."

Sura had frozen stiff, a look of dawning horror on her face as she realised that these were probably her dear daughter's last moments. "NO!" she cried out, tear pouring from her eyes. The other Swimmers stood petrified as they watched the scene helpless to save Ducky. It was all down to the Fast Biter now…..

The Fast Biter looked coldly into Sura's horrified eyes, now she would know how he felt, then he looked into Ducky's eyes and saw to no surprise the fear and the sadness as she shivered in his grasp as tears started to fall from her blue eyes, which seemed to be begging him to let her go. As the first tear fell onto his hand he felt something different to the anger he had gotten so used to grow inside him. Sorrow. He had always hunted out of necessity to survive, he found no joy in killing other dinosaurs that he has never even met, who have their own thoughts, feelings and lives. None of them deserved to die at his claws but it is the way of the world and he had never felt remorse at the death of a leaf eater till now, because this time he was not killing out of necessity but out of a desire to avenge.

His eyes, softened, he couldn't help but wonder if this was how Red Claw first started but he had made a promise and he was nothing if not an honourable Biter. Although he would not like what he was about to do, separate a mother from her child forever but he resolved he would hate himself later for it.

"I am sorry little one, but I will make it quick" he said quietly to the little one even though she could not understand him. He placed a claw across the youngling's neck and prepared to slash it open in one swift movement that would end her life before she could feel any pain. The Swimmer seemed to realise that this was her end and looked at her mother one last time before closing her eyes tightly and waiting for the end.

* * *

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

**SCHLUCK!**

* * *

The five friends walked along the river slowly and wearily, they were nearing The Big Water but they were becoming almost too tired to continue. Cera was limping and had to be helped along by both Ali and Ruby who were both exhausted at having to carry the unwieldy weight of the Threehorn for so long. The three girls were panting and Ruby seemed to be on the verge of collapse, carrying Cera all day had taken its toll on her, she was not as strong as Ali and could hardly handle the weight on her now exhausted arms. Thankfully Spike seeing how exhausted Ruby was walked beside and nudged her away and took her place.

"Thank you Spike, Spike thank you" said Ruby wearily.

"How long do you think we have left Ali?" asked Chomper.

"I think we'll get there within the next day or two" said Ali sounding just as exhausted as Cera.

"Well at this rate we won't get there till the next Cold Time" sighed Diver frustratingly.

Cera just groaned. Even though she hated being the weakest of the group she admitted that she needed the help, her leg had split open during the chase with Red Claw and was now turning yellow, clearly indicating infection. Ruby had tried to patch it up but the constant movement meant that the herbs she applied would not take much of an affect against the infection. It caused Cera much pain and she was struggling to continue, the only thing that kept her doing was the hope of seeing Littlefoot and Ducky again, she missed them both and Ducky especially.

"Maybe we should rest?" suggested Petrie.

Diver looked up angrily. I won't rest until I find my sister" she said firmly but the rest of The Gang disagreed with her.

"Well you can continue while we all rest up" said Cera sounding annoyed at Diver's nagging.

"Spike?" said Diver in the hopes of receiving some support from him, after all Ducky was Spike's sister but Spike shook his head, even though he wanted to see Ducky desperately and their pace was frustratingly slow he knew they all needed rest if they ever wanted to find Ducky.

Diver sighed in defeat "Okay, we'll rest up till night and move on" she said as the five started to settle down against each other and fall into a deep sleep. Diver however was the only one who remained up. She silently walked into the water and dived under and lay on the muddy bottom and just tried to calm her thoughts.

Diving like this was a favourite past time for her, Ray and Ducky. To just dive and lay on the bottom of a stream and try to get ones thoughts in order was very satisfying, even more so when there was company but that was something she didn't have this time. Although the cool water brought some calm to the Diver's distressed mind.

She was still trying to work out why Ducky of all people was doing The Trial. Unlike her sister she didn't have the luxury of knowing about Sculra's motives she only knew what she originally first heard from Littlefoot and the rest of The Gang. She just didn't understand why it had to happen. Why Ducky of all her people? Why her sister?

Diver found herself wishing once again that The Trial never existed and life was like it had been before The Trials when they still had their full innocence.

Suddenly a shape swooped across her for a second and then was gone, it was a rather large shape and Diver could not see or hear it from where she lay. In curiosity and a little bit of caution she swam slowly to the surface and got onto the bank and saw to her horror Sierra bending over Cera with malicious intent.

**"GUYS!"** She yelled.** "HEY YOU HORRID FLYER TRY ME FOR A HUNT!"** Diver yelled at the top of her lungs.

This certainly did the job of distracting Sierra and alerting The Gang who all jumped up in surprise.

"Sierra!" yelled Cera and without any warning she charged the Flyer and rammed him in the gut. Sierra fell back, winded. "That's for being the vile fiend you are!" Yelled Cera. Diver ran to Spike and jumped on his back and yelled to her friends. "RUN!"

The Gang didn't need telling twice and took off at a harsh pace, Ruby and Ali and Chomper were all helping Cera run, who may have been quite irate but she didn't verbally complain as she and her friends ran for cover.

Sierra however was flying above at a rapid pace as he tried to catch up with The Gang, he wasn't supposed to be here at the moment. He had yet to deliver his message to Sura mainly because he thought that Sculra's plan while good was way too risky and filled with too many flaws, so he chose to take out the kids before they reached The Big Water, screw his orders.

The Gang ran beneath a large canopy of tightly knitted trees. Sierra cursed but he knew they would have to come out sooner or later, with that in mind he thought he might have some fun with them. "Oh so you want to play hide and seek do you? Well you can come out now I found you!" he cackled and shook the canopy with his talons in an attempt to scare the children out but that didn't work. So he just hovered above and waited patiently.

Beneath the protective shelter of the trees The Gang lay breathing heavily with fear and exertion. How were they going to get out of this one? Suddenly Ruby pricked up. She picked up a whole load of sticks and stones in her arms and mentioned Diver and Chomper to do the same. "Ali, Spike you help Cera while we cover you, we will cover you while you help Cera" said Ruby.

"Okay Ruby" said Chomper and grabbed as many sticks and stones as he could while Diver likewise did the same thing. Spike and Ali took up position next to Cera.

"Good Luck Guys" said Petrie.

"Good Luck to you too" said Chomper.

"We're going to need it" whispered Diver under her breath.

**"NOW!"** yelled Ruby and as one they all ran out of there hiding space and ran along the river bank. A glance upwards revealed that Sierra was already after them.

"Here Chew On **THIS!**" yelled Chomper and turned as did his other Theropod companions and all at once they threw a barrage of sticks and stones at the Flyer. Sierra gawked in surprise and took evasive action but he was too slow and the projectiles hit their target. Bruises appeared all over his body and wings and he even sustained a small cut on his cheek.

Now raving mad he yelled out to them as they ran off "You won't get away from me that easily you little brats!" he dived at them but a well-aimed shot from Ruby hit Sierra right between the eyes causing him to yell furiously and continue his pursuit.

Ruby, Chomper and Diver ran as fast as they could, while throwing a projectile every now and again back in Sierra's direction.

"Guy's over here!" called Cera, she was sticking her head out of a concealed cave and beckoning them to her before she hid again. The cave was across a branch from the river that ran into a large shallow pond with crystal clear water in it and a sandy bottom. The three friends made for the cave while Sierra flew behind them, gaining ground despite the objects that were being thrown at him.

"I'm out of ammo" cried Chomper.

"So am I" replied Ruby.

"I have one more stone" said Diver as she crossed the river with her friends but suddenly she got stuck and started to sink. "Help!" she called as she slowly sank in some Sinking Sand. Petrie was quick to respond, he darted out of the cave and swooped in front of Sierra's face and flew circles around him in an attempt to distract him but it only partially worked.

"Diver!" yelled the two friends simultaneously and ran back to Diver and tugged her out of the Sinking Sand. Diver looked at the sand that she had walked through. It was the same as the sand in the waterhole. Diver's eyes lit up as she had a plan and without a word she ran off towards the pond. She had one stone and she would use it wisely. Ruby and Chomper ran after her with surprised yells but Sierra suddenly swooped down upon them. Ruby and Chomper threw themselves flat onto the ground in order to dodge the attack.

**Whack!**

Diver's last stone found its mark. The Flyers head. "Come And Get Me!" she yelled. Sierra was however already swooping towards her with his mouth and talons wide open for the kill.

Diver ran to a rock over the pond and waited until Sierra was just a few feet from her before she jumped. Sierra's talons struck the rock and he lost control, with a yell Sierra tumbled head first into the pond only to get caught in the Sinking Sands. Sierra realised he was in trouble and struggled vigorously even though his fate was already sealed.

Diver yelled, calling out for help as she held on for dear life to the rock she had jumped off, it was the only thing stopping her from sinking beneath the waters, when she landed in the water she immediately grabbed the rock she had been standing on and held on with all her might.

**"HELP!"** she called.

"Diver!" It was Chomper, he appeared on the rock along with Ruby and they both grabbed hold of a hand each and pulled Diver out of the Sinking Sands. Diver got back on her feet as she watched the last of Sierra's body disappear beneath the water, never to trouble anyone ever again.

"Come on," said Ruby "Let's go find the others so that they can be found and we can be on our way" said Ruby. Her companions nodded and ran back over to the cave.

"Guy's, you can come out Sierra has sunk in the sinking sands!" announced Diver when they got there.

Cera was the first out. "Well I always knew he'd come to a sticky end" she said "Now let's go before anymore Flyers creep up on us" she said and with the help of Spike and Ali moved on and resumed their journey to The Big Water with Chomper, Ruby and Diver following behind and Petrie flying above, keeping an eye out for any more unwelcome guests.

* * *

The Swimmer's gasped, blood splattered the grass and the fast biter shrieked.

Trough was holding onto the Fast Biter's tail by his teeth and had thrust a sharp rock into the flesh of his tail, causing the Fast Biter to shriek in pain and surprise, he turned to see Trough and shook his tail violently in an attempt to dislodge him but Trough held on. He had secretly followed the grown-ups and watched the meeting but when he saw The Fast Biter grab Ducky and hold his claw to her throat he saw red. Grabbing the nearest rock he could find, he then charged out of the bush behind the Fast Biter and jumped up and bit down on his tail and thrust the sharpened stone into the tail with all the strength his arms could give it.

The sudden shriek caused Ducky to open her eyes in surprise but she gasped when she saw Trough holding onto the tail. "Do not let go Trough no, no, no!" she yelled encouragingly.

Sura saw her opportunity and sprinted forwards and snatched Ducky out of The Fast Biter's claw and kicked him in the gut. The Fast Biter fell backwards two metres and landed with a thud on his back, completely winded. Trough let go of The Fast Biter's tail and found himself scooped up in his mother's arms as she came to his rescue. Sura and Laura retreated behind the defensive lines which had swollen in size as some of the bystanders joined in. At least twenty four Swimmers barred the way.

The Fast Biter righted himself and looked back at the Swimmers, looking furious. "This isn't over" he hissed in Sharptooth and dashed away, knowing that he'd have no chance in a fight against a defence that strong.

"Oh Ducky" said Sura in relief as she nuzzled her affectionately while Laura nuzzled Trough "Oh my brave boy" she said.

Ducky looked over at Trough "You saved my life you did, you did" she said in thanks.

"You saved me once, I just returned the favour" replied Trough with a smile as he jumped over onto Sura's hand and embraced Ducky. "I would never let anyone hurt you" he said.

"No, no, no" said Ducky in contempt.

Rarlap watched the display with and smile and walked over to Sura. "That was close"

"That fast biter was the one who did this" said Sura holding onto her throat were the scar was.

"I think he has a grudge against you" said Rarlap sounding worried "and I don't think you've seen the last of him" he added.

"We'd better get back to Cyrest" said Sura then she turned to Rarlap and Alane "Thank you" she said to which the two nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about Sura, the herd is on your side otherwise they wouldn't have helped you" he said with a smile. Sura felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, finally she didn't have to worry about anyone trying to harm her or Ducky from this herd.

"Thank you dear, you'll both make good parents when the time comes" she said in praise.

The couple beamed. "Good luck Sura" said Alane.

"And Good luck Ducky" said Rarlap as Grandma Swimmer left with her daughter and Laura. "I'm staying with Rarlap and Alane tonight" said Bluey. Her mother gave her a playful smile and Sura gave her a look of cheeky suspicion. Bluey had told her that she sometimes spent time with Rarlap and Alane, they were some of the few friends she had in the herd. Though Sura couldn't help but wonder what they got up to when they were alone.

But as they left Trough still had one last thing to say. "Can I sleep over with Ducky tonight?" He asked his mother.

"Of course you can dear" she replied as they headed off away from the meeting clearing.

* * *

There was a gorgeous sunset on the horizon of The Big Water when in two separate, places two separate parties had arrived. "I'm coming Ducky" said Littlefoot quietly as he and his father's herd arrived at The Big Water however unknown to him, The Gang had also arrived at The Big Water. "I'm coming Littlefoot" thought Ali when she arrived. Now the friend's would soon be reunited, that she was sure.


	53. Together Again

_**Chapter 53: Together Again**_

**E****vening in The Great Valley**

The adults of the missing children were gathered in The Stone Circle waiting anxiously for Ariel's report. She had flown for most of the day outside The Great Valley in search of the children, experience told the adults that they had probably gone on one of their little adventures, the fact that they hadn't been seen for the past several days only reinforced the adults conviction that the children were somewhere outside The Great Valley.

"I have searched all around the outside of The Valley and I haven't seen any sign of the kids" Ariel said to the worried adults.

Mr Threehorn gave an angry grunt. "Where could those kids have gone this time?" he said, voicing the very question that all the adults wanted answered. "Those kids will be in some major trouble when they return" said Brace, sounding both equally agitated and worried.

The adults started talking amongst themselves, each proposing ideas more outrages then the one before about where the kids could have gone. It was at this moment that a grim faced Ruphus voiced the theory that he had worried was correct.

"I think I know where the kids are" he said calmly. The statement caught the attention of all the adults and they turned to stare expectantly at Ruphus. "I think the kids have gone to The Big Water."

There was silence as everyone digested this new piece of information. Mr Threehorn shook his head "Why would the kids to go back to The Big Water?" he asked Ruphus.

"Because that's where Ducky is" was Ruphus reply.

"I think your right" said Ariel. "It makes sense, they all miss her and after that storm they were probably concerned whether she was okay or not, the fact that your daughter" she pointed to Ruphus" is missing supports this" she said thoughtfully, scratching the bottom of her beak in contemplation.

What about Ali? I bet she would have gone after Littlefoot instead of Ducky" said Brace.

"But Littlefoot has gone with Bron and his herd…." said Grandma Longneck but stopped there as she suddenly realised something "his herd is going to The Big Water" She realised that was probably the reason why Littlefoot went in the first place, because he wanted to see Ducky again and desperately, but what could make him that desperate, then the next piece of the jigsaw fitted in place. Sierra's lie about Sura's death…..Yes that would certainly stir up Littlefoot, he must have heard about the lie but not the truth. Grandma looked at Grandpa and shared a knowing expression with him, it appears his reasoning was the same as hers.

"They are all looking for Ducky" said Ruphus.

Grandpa looked down at Ariel and asked "Do you think you could fly down to The Big Water and find them?"

"You just watch me" said Ariel firmly "I'll return as soon as I can" she said and proceeded to take off.

"I'll look after your children while you're gone Ariel!" called Ruphus.

"Thanks Ruphus" she replied in relief.

"And tell Cera that she will have a lot of explaining to do when I see her again!" called Mr Threehorn.

"Okay" was all the Flyer said as flew off towards The Big Water with all possible speed.

* * *

**Evening at The Big Water**

The massive Longneck herd had stopped for the night behind the shelter provided by the cliffs in sight of The Big Water, the original idea was to nest on the shore but there was a large herd of Swimmers nesting there so Bron took the inland area instead of the shoreline so as to respect the boundary between of the other herd.

Littlefoot had fully recovered from his injury though one could see the fine line that ran the entire length of his neck. He was lucky it was only a glancing blow or he would be dead by now. Also the young child that he had rescued had formed quite the attachment to him, he was always looking for ways to impress him or to engage with him in some of his games.

While Littelfoot was happy to oblige he was also felt very strange, he had never had played with other young longnecks, it was something that his childhood had so far denied him, course he had Ali and Shorty but not at the age of the young Longneck he saved. In a way it was a glimpse into a whole world that could have been his had things been a little different.

He was however grateful for the respite as they reached The Big Water, he could finally sit down and rest along with Shorty while they both looked out towards the sparkling waters of the ocean. Littefoot sighed in content, however he did not feel very content, he felt restless and impatient. He was so close to his goal and all he had to do was wait for the right time.

"What is your plan littlefoot?" whispered Shorty when he saw the impatience in his brother's demeanour.

"Wait till night then find Ducky" replied Littlefoot.

"So when Bron and everyone else falls asleep we go?" questioned Shorty.

Littlefoot nodded. "I hope Ducky is okay" he said quietly.

"We'll find out tonight Littlefoot don't you worry" Shorty said and yawned as he settled down. "Wake me when it's time to go." He said as he closed his eyes and appeared to fall asleep. Leaving Littlefoot looking out over the ocean with a great longing, the would be a time to search for Ducky but it was not now, he needed to wait just that little bit longer before he and his friend were reunited.

* * *

**Rarlap and Alane's Nest **

"What a day" sighed Rarlap as he splashed some water over his head and rubbed his brow. "I thought Sharpteeth don't come close to The Big Water because they can't smell because of the strong smell of the water" he said.

"That Fast Biter gave me chills" said Alane. "The way he fought, like he had nothing to lose"

"That was the The Fast Biter that slashed my sister's neck open" said Bluey in concern.

"No wonder he went for her and Ducky, he must have a grudge against them and that means, he will be back, I don't think he'll stop till he gets what he wants" Rarlap looked down in contemplation, he knew what the Fast Biter wanted and he was determined to get it.

"Well, I'm just glad that we all made it through the day in one piece" said Bluey.

"You're not wrong there Blue" said Rarlap.

Alane looked at Bluey and asked her "I wonder if your little friend has found someone he actually likes who also likes him" said Alane in a curious voice, though Blue knew what she was getting at.

Bluey laughed. "Those two" she chuckled "They are really close and they appear to be in love with each other and they are really funny, they're already kissing in the open and…. Making bubbles from the wrong end" She laughed.

The couple joined in on Bluey's mirth. "They sound like they already planning what to name their children" laughed Alane.

"They seem good for each other" commented Rarlap. "But there is still the matter of The Trial." He said in a more grim voice.

"Don't remind me" said Bluey firmly "I have had it with that good for nothing Trial, if Trough loses her and I and Sura and all her friends and family lose her then I will personally destroy this Trial" said Bluey.

Rarlap put a hand on Bluey's shoulder "Don't worry too much Blue, you and your sister are teaching Ducky all she needs to know" he said encouragingly. Bluey sniffed and nodded.

"I know she can do it Blue, just have faith in her abilities" said Alane softly.

Bluey smiled, grateful for the support. "Thanks guys, you are the only ones who have ever showed me friendship" she said.

"You are a worthy friend Blue, never forget that" said Rarlap, he gave her a gentle nuzzle. Blue returned his nuzzle and holding on tightly to Rarlap's flank and gave him a kiss on the lips, she quickly broke off and looked away embarrassed.

"What am I doing? I can't do this!" she said in distress.

"Bluey, I like you just as much as I like Alane" said Rarlap.

"But your mated I-"

"A herd leader can have more than one mate Blue" said Rarlap.

"But-"

"Oh quiet Bluey, you are our friend, you and your mother have done so much for us that we could never be out of your debt, it's time we repaid you" said Alane to Bluey's surprise.

"Oh Alane" said Bluey, there were tears in her eyes. "thank you both" she said and fell into Rarlap's embrace, it would be a night that she was sure she would never forget.

* * *

Ali waited. She waited impatiently for her friends to wake up. After they had got to The Big Water Petrie suggested that they all rest up as they were all very tired. Ali wanted to push on but the others thought over wise and chose to get some well-deserved R&amp;R. Ali chose sit by and keep watch even though she thought it was a little silly since Sharpteeth were not known to hunt on the shores of The Big Water due to the fact that the salty smell of the ocean overwhelmed their sense of smell and without their sense of smell they were at a disadvantage so they chose to hunt further inland where the smell of salt water was not so overwhelming.

She was so close she could feel it, somewhere out there was Littlefoot and Ducky, she was desperate to see them both again, Littlefoot especially, she wanted to kick his butt for leaving her for a wild fast runner chase. She just hoped he was alright, although she was agitated and a little annoyed with Littlefoot, she was a lot more worried than anything else. What if something had happened to him what if he hadn't survived the storm? Ali felt her stomach dropped at the thought, she didn't want to think about it but she could not shed the feeling that something bad had happened to him.

Ali looked out over the ocean. There was a Swimmer herd to their right and large inaccessible rocky cliffs to their left. Ali had been here before and knew where the stream was and she knew the most probable place that Bron's herd was. She had not forgotten what her mother had said about the rumours of where Cyrest lived, that was where she was most likely to find Ducky. But where Littlefoot would be when she went to search for him she did not know, would he stay with the herd or go to find Ducky?

She would leave that decision till they got to the stream.

Ali waited for several more hours until darkness had descended and the sky lit up with sparkling stars and a half moon, it was at this moment that she heard a long yawn form her rear and saw The Gang was waking up.

It was Diver who woke up first with Cera quickly following, however she quickly tried to go back to sleep when she saw what time it was. "Come on guys, stay awake" said Diver sounding enthusiastic and wide awake.

"It's night time" groaned Cera.

"Get up Cera we go now" said Petrie. Spike even tried to push her awake, he was so eager to see his sister again. Only Ruby, Chomper and Cera were not up.

"Come on get up!" said Ali loudly as she woke up Chomper and Ruby while Spike finally lost patience and rammed into Cera's side. That woke her up.  
"Hey, Stop That!" cried Cera angrily. "I'm up already, so stop it Spike!" she hissed disgruntledly.

"Okay now let's go" said Ali and she lead The Gang off in search for their two friends.

* * *

"Okay, let's go" whispered Littlefoot to Shorty once he was sure his father was asleep. Shorty nodded and the two boys silently got to their feet and tip-toed away from where Bron was sleeping and while keeping to the shadows they made their way out of the herd unnoticed except for one pair of eyes that watched them coldly as they disappeared of into the night.

"Let's go up there and get the lay of the land" said Shorty and gestured to a small woven track that led up to the top of the tall cliff on the right side of the stream. The track was rocky and hardly big enough for them and looked rather treacherous.

Littlefoot had doubts about Shorty's decision, he remembered what Ali's mother said about where Cyrest lived but if Ducky was with the Swimmer herd then they might indeed be able to spot her from high up on the cliff. "Okay" he said and the two brothers started their slow, laborious climb up the winding trek.

The half-moon providing enough light for them to see the trek and not trip and fall over the edge of the cliff which was getting ever higher as they progressed. It was a cool evening with no wind but white mist formed around their mouths as they breathed. It would be the cold time soon. Finally the top came into view with a strong bound Littlefoot landed on the top of the cliff and was almost blasted backwards by a strong, cool wind coming from across the ocean, Shorty likewise was almost blown back by the unexpected breeze. They had not felt it on the way up because the cliff had shielded them but now a rich salty breeze lifted their senses and made them feel alive.

Littlefoot led the way over to the edge and looked over the ocean. "Wow" he and his brother said simultaneously, the view was breathtaking, The Night Circle shone over the water creating a white light over the surface of the shimmering water.

"Over there" said Shorty and ran over to the left edge of the cliff, followed closely by Littlefoot.

Ali led The Gang on the way to the stream, they were now making their way across the sandy beach. The trees of the shore where filled with sleeping Swimmers in their individual nests. Every now and then The Gang would spot kids sleeping, nestled beside the mothers flanks. Diver could not help but feel a little emotional when she saw this. She had not been in a Swimmer herd in The Mysterious Beyond for many years and the fact that she had not slept with either her sister or her mother for a considerable amount of time now and that thought was not at all helping her current mental state.

Spike, seeing his sister's obvious distress placed his head beside her in support. "Thanks Spike" whispered Diver as she pated Spike's nose. Spike gave an affirmative grunt and grabbed her back in his mouth gently and placed her on his back where Ducky would usually sit when she rode on him. "Let's go" said Diver and the two continued to follow Ali. Who was keeping a sharp eye over absolutely everything in sight.

Spike knew why Ali felt like this and could easily relate with her feelings. She was looking for Littlefoot, she was as desperate to find him as he was to find Ducky, he couldn't blame her in the slightest. Petrie landed on his back behind Diver and they all walked on finally they sighted the stream. They were now so close to finding Ducky, he just knew it.

"Do you think we should start there" said Shorty as he looked over at the Swimmer herd.

"I was told that Cyrest lives in a cave not in the open" said Littlefoot. "But perhaps, she might be down there so let's give it a try." Littlefoot turned along with Shorty and moved parallel to the cliff edge which as they were to shortly find out was a disastrous decision.

**CRACK!**

**"AHHHHHH!"**

The ground beneath Littlefoot's and Shorty's feet gave in under them, the next thing they felt was a sudden drop and a painful impact on their backs on a slope beneath them as they rolled down a slope with a rather steep incline and over the edge with horrified yells. Now they were falling head first towards….

A huge pile of mud at the base of the cliff. The two boy cried out and tried in vain to brace themselves for the touchdown.

**SPLAT!**

* * *

**"AHHHHHH!"**

"What was that?!" cried Cera in alarm when she heard the two screams from above.

"It came from over there" said Chomper as he pointed in the direction of the screams.

"Let's go check it out so we can see if we can help" said Ruby and led the way over toward the cliff. All of a sudden there was a loud splat and the screams were cut off. The Gang increased their pace. As they got closer to where they has heard the noise they all heard a loud muffling sound.

"Over here" said Ruby and pushed her way through a few bushes and was greeted by the vertical walls of the cliff but that was not what caught the attention of her and her friends. It was the pair of tails and rear legs sticking out of a large pile of foul smelling mud. The unlucky fools who had fallen in where making muffled noises and their legs were shaking around like mad as they vainly tried to extract themselves from the mud.

"Hold still!" called Cera.

The two dinosaurs seemed to have heard Cera because they ceased their struggles while Cera and Spike grabbed a tail each while the others held back with their hands held over their noses. "Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww!" said Cera with a mouthful of tail. This mud was even more stinky them the mud Spike landed in when they visited the geysers.

Cera and Spike gave a few mighty tugs until finally to bodies fell out of the mud and onto the ground in front of them gasping for breath, they appeared to be two Longnecks. "Are you okay?" asked Cera in shock.

One of the Longnecks looked up in surprise and opened his mouth in shock when he looked at her.

"Cera?"

The Gang gasped in astonishment, they recognised that voice anywhere "Littlefoot?" said Ali in startled shock.

"Ali!" said Littlefoot. That was certainly enough to confirm the identity of the two Longnecks. It was Littlefoot and Shorty.

Littlefoot walked up to Ali but Ali kept her distance as she did not want to touch Littlefoot's mud covered body. He and Shorty were completely unrecognisable with their usual colours being covered by the foul smelling mud.

"What are you all doing here?" Asked Shorty.

"Looking for you two" replied Cera bluntly.

Littlefoot was about to say more but Cera cut him off. "I think we can talk after you guys get cleaned up because you absolutely **STINK!**" said Cera, thrusting her paw over her nose. The boys could take a hint and quickly made their way into the stream and began washing off the mud, The Gang followed.

"You have both come here on a wild fast runner chase!" said Cera angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Littlefoot defensively.

"Sierra lied all along, we found out from Pterano that Ducky's mother is still alive" said Cera.

Littlefoot gasped, the bomb dropped on him and he realised how much of a flathead he had been. "And that's why you're here?" he asked as he washed his face. With the mud cleared from all but their backs The Gang could easily see Littlefoot and Shorty's distinguishing features. They just had to wash their backs.

Chomper stepped forward as they brothers didn't smell as bad now. "Well, we thought we might be able to see Ducky as well" he said innocently.

Littlefoot chuckled. "What do you say we say hi to Ducky tonight?" he asked, he got a chorus of enthusiastic "Yeah's" from his friends.

"But might me ask how you fall in mud?" asked Petrie.

"We fell off that cliff when the ground gave way under us" said Shorty.

"Ohhh" said Diver in understanding.

"Diver?" said Littlefoot surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find my mom and sister" The Swimmer replied simply.

"Okay" said Littlefoot and was about to follow Shorty's move and wash the last of the mud off his back when-

**"STOP!"**

"Chomper?" said Ali in surprise as the small Sharptooth shouted out and walked over to Littlefoot and stopped in front of the mud on his back and lowered his nose to a few centimetres away and took a deep sniff. His friends looked rather bemused but didn't interrupt him

Chomper analysed what he was smelling. It was difficult to get a clear picture from the smell because of the salty air but he managed to sniff something.

"Swimmer…..elderly…..male….good health….feeling tired" he said internally

"Swimmer….hatchling….female…..good health….related to elderly male…feeling excited and playful"

"Swimmer….youngling…..male….good health….not related…smells like he's in love"

Chomper took another deep sniff and analysed the scents

"Swimmer….elderly…..female….good health…feels worried"

"Swimmer….adult…..female….good health….closely related to elderly female…feels relieved and tired"

Chomper wondered why he was smelling these things, he should not be smelling all these scents unless…the answer hit him. "Ah guy's that wasn't mud you landed in."

Littlefoot and Shorty visibly cringed at this statement while their friends were looking at them in a mixture of disgust and amusement. Cera has to stifle a laugh at the unlucky Longnecks.

Littlefoot quickly tried to wash off but suddenly Chomper let out a gasp.

"What is it Chomper, Chomper what is it?" asked Ruby.

Chomper didn't answer but took another sniff. Cera looked away at what Chomper was doing so that she would not lose her appetite. There were two more scents that hit Chomper, he analysed them.

"Swimmer…mother…..related to other females….good heath…..feels very nervous"

Chomper's heart rate accelerated as he finished analysing that scent and moved onto the last scent.

"Swimmer…youngling…daughter of the mother…good health…feels very happy…Ducky!"

Chomper gave a loud exclamation. "Guys I smell them, I smell them!" he cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?" asked Cera.

"I smell Ducky and her mother!" he cried out in joy.

Everyone pricked up when he said that. Littlefoot washed the rest of his body until his hide was cleaned and asked eagerly "Can you find them Chomper?"

"I could if I went back to the relief spot" replied Chomper and immediately took off with the others running hot on his heels. Chomper arrived back at the relief spot and after taking a deep sniff of the air he followed the trail at a brisk pace around the cliff and onto the rocky beach. After a short while he stopped. The others stopped behind him.

"Chomper?" asked Littlefoot uncertainly

"I can't smell the trail anymore," said Chomper "all I can smell is the Big Water" he gestured out towards the water.

"The cave has to be around here somewhere" said Littlefoot.

"Like over there" said Cera. Everyone looked at the place Cera was looking at and saw the opening of a cave in the rock. Without waiting Chomper, closely followed by Ruby and the rest of The Gang, all ran up towards the cave and towards their dear friend Ducky.

* * *

The six Swimmers were all sleeping peacefully. Cyrest slept next to Isira. Jane was wrapped in his tail and closer to the entrance lay Sura coiled around Ducky and Trough who were both sleeping soundly side by was at that moment that a seventh dinosaur entered and he was no Swimmer but a young Sharptooth. He quickly eyed the chamber until finally his eyes came down on one Swimmer. The Sharptooth ran forward and shouted out in a very happy voice **"DUCKY!"**

The Swimmers jumped awake as suddenly a whole load of newcomers where seeping in through the entrance. Cyrest jumped up and instinctively placed himself into a defensive stance, it was then that he noticed the Sharptooth bearing down on Ducky.

"Sura, **LOOK OUT!**" he yelled.

Trough gave a cry of fright when he saw the Sharptooth coming towards them at full speed but suddenly the most unexpected and the most surreal thing that Trough had ever seen happened.

Ducky jumped up with a happy cry.** "CHOMPER!"** she yelled out in joy and ran towards the purple Sharptooth to Trough's horror which changed to confusion when Ducky embraced the Sharptooth, he was even more astonished to see the Sharptooth vigorously return Ducky's hug.

"Ducky!" cried another voice and a pink Fast Runner appeared.

Ruby!" cried Ducky and leapt into her arms and embraced her, the Fast Runner returned Ducky's hug and looked positively delighted.

Suddenly Ducky was bowled over by a brown Flyer.

"Oh Petrie!" said Ducky in joy as she embraced the Flyer in a strangling embrace while The Flyer returned her hug with a hold that was even more stronger than even Ducky's. "Oh me o happy to see you Ducky" shouted happily.

All of a sudden Ducky found herself nuzzled on three sides by Littlefoot, Cera and Ali. She cried out each of their names in joy and hugged each one of them, even Cera didn't resist her hug. They all disengaged with wide smiles on their faces but suddenly Ducky fell on her back a she was attacked by the wet but warm tongue of her dear brother. **"SPIKE!"** Ducky laughed as she was tickled by Spike then embraced his snout. Spike continued to lick her and she laughed out in delight.

"Spike stop it, it tickles it does, it does" laughed Ducky to the amusement to her friends, it had been so long since they had seen each other and now they were together again. Ducky got back on her feet only to see a familiar sight running towards her, calling her name in joy.

"Diver!" cried Ducky, tears of happiness now falling down her cheeks as she reunited with her sister. Diver was just as emotional. The two sisters embraced and nuzzled each other as they both shed their happy tears. Spike embraced them both is his front legs and nuzzled them with his snout.

"Diver! Spike!"

"Mom!" cried Diver and Spike let out a happy cry as he and Diver were embraced by Sura, Ducky quickly joined in as the family found itself embracing in one big hug. Sura nuzzled Ducky lovingly while Ducky laughed then she proceeded to nuzzle Spike in joy.

"Oh my little ones" she said gently and embraced them again. The Gang watched the exchange with smiles on their faces as a small part of the Swimmer family was reunited.

Cyrest cleared his throat loudly. "Um, what is going on here?" he asked in confusion.

"And who are they?" asked Trough pointing to The Gang, he kept a nervous eye on Chomper and Ruby though.

"Oh kids" said Sura in surprise as she finally seemed to notice them.

"These are my friends yep, yep, yep" said Ducky.

She pointed to each one of the Longnecks in term as she said their names. "This is Littlefoot, Ali and Shorty" she pointed to the orange Threehorn "This is Cera" Cera puffed out her chest in pride, obviously liking the attention. Ducky held the Flyer's hand "This is Petrie and these two," Ducky pointed at the Sharptooth and Fast Runner "are Chomper and Ruby" Then Ducky moved on to her family members "and this is my brother Spike and sister Diver" she finished.

Trough looked agape no one had mentioned to him who Ducky's friends were, he just assumed they were Swimmers but the only Swimmer that was her friend here was him. He was also astonished about Spike being her brother. How could a Spiketail become brother to a Swimmer? He looked at Diver and noted her dark green coloration, she looked similar to Ducky, there was no way that she couldn't be her sister.

Suddenly Ducky took Trough's hand and pulled him to his feet "Guy's this is my new friend, his name is Trough yep, yep, yep" she said cheerfully.

There was a chorus of friendly greetings that completely overwhelmed Trough, he had hardly ever been greeted in a friendly way and now he had nine other completely new dinosaurs happily greeting him in their own unique ways as if they had known him for years before. "Errr Hi" he said weakly. Though he kept his distance from Chomper, he was still freaked out that the Sharptooth could talk and understand him and that made him awfully nervous.

Jane's excited squeal brought all the attention over to her. Cyrest was holding her in her arms while she looked at them with excitement and fascination. "And this is Jane, she is a hatchling she is, she is" said Ducky.

"So cute" said Cera as she looked at the little Swimmer.

"Ah, Kids….." Sura said so as to get the children's attention "We are all glad to see you"

"Yep, yep, yep" interjected Ducky happily.

"But what are you all doing here?" asked Sura eyeing them all.

"It's a long story" said Littlefoot.

"Oh do not worry you can tell us, you can" said Ducky as she sat down next to Diver. The Gang taking this an invitation all made themselves comfortable and Littlefoot began the narrative.

"Well it all started when that Flyer Sierra came to The Valley and told everyone that your mother was dead" said Littlefoot.

**"WHAT?!"** shouted Sura in disbelief. "Are you saying that foul Flyer who helped kidnap my daughter and nearly broke her leg several days ago went around The Valley telling fat fibs?!" Sura sounded outraged.

"That is very mean it is, it is" said Ducky angrily crossing her arms in agitation.

"Yeah," said Cera "But Pterano appeared a few days later and told us he met you"

Sura sighed in relief "And he told you I was alive" said Sura hopefully.

"Yeah he did," said Cera "but Mr and Mrs Longneck over here" The Gang laughed at Cera's snide comment about Littlefoot and Ali "didn't know that Pterano had come, they still thought you were dead"

Sura shook her head.

"Oh said Chomper as he remembered Sculra's attempt to steal Sura's eggs. "I should say that Sculra tried to use a pair of egg stealers to try and steal your eggs a short while after you left"

The affect this sentence had on Sura was frightening. "**WHAT!?** That evil creature tried to steal my eggs!?" She shrieked in rage, slamming her hand on the ground angrily.

"Calm down Sura" said her mother, putting a reassuring hand over her daughter's back but Sura was still fuming.

"Don't worry," said Chomper "I helped the grown-ups by tracking down the egg stealers and we stopped them from harming any of the eggs, you still have every single egg, even after the storm"

Sura noticeably calmed down "Well at least the eggs are okay" she sighed in relief.

Littlefoot took his chance to continue "Then my Dad's herd came back to The Valley so Shorty could do The Big Longneck test and I came up with a plan to go to The Big Water with my Dad's herd and find you"

"Well at least you went with a herd" said Sura.

"Do these kids do this all the time Sura?" asked Cyrest.

"You have no idea" chuckled Sura in response. "Now where were we?" she said.

"Um…Cera told me about Sierra's lie but Littlefoot had already left and then The Killer Storm hit" said Ali

Everyone tensed at the memories of that storm.

"Is everyone in The Valley okay?" asked Sura nervously.

Diver shivered "Mom, Dad was hurt real bad protecting the eggs, he would not leave our shelter even though he was hurt and aunt Merri got hit on the head by a frozen sky water stone and Rapid got swept away down the Fast Water"

Ducky looked horrified and Sura's face paled significantly.

"Oh no, no, no" said Ducky in distress as she held her hands over her mouth in worry "Is Rapid okay?" she asked in concern.

Ruby nodded. "I found him by the Fast Water and took him into The Secret Caverns but not without a little souvenir" She pointed to the scar on her back. Ducky gasped in shock and so did Littlefoot for this was new to him too. "Rapid is alive but he has a broken leg"

Sura gasped, looked horrified. "He's okay?"

Except for an extremely wounded pride he's perfectly fine" said Diver.

"After the storm everyone who was hurt got sick, including dad and aunty" said Diver

"If it wasn't for the Flyers then we would have lost a lot more than we did" said Ali.

"Mr Clubtail didn't make it and Mrs Maia was lost along with her entire family" said Cera sadly.

Sura sighed sadly "Oh dear" she said.

"Littlefoot nearly got himself killed saving a little kid, he got his neck sliced open" said Shorty and pointed with his foot to the huge scar along Littlefoot's neck.

Everyone gasped. Ali nuzzled Littlefoot then all of a sudden she slapped him on the back with his tail.

"Ow!" cried Littlefoot.

"That's for leaving and almost getting yourself killed!" bellowed Ali furiously "Did you even think about me and how I felt when you left?!" tears were falling from her eyes as she glared at Littlefoot.

"I'm sorry Ali, I was only trying to help" replied Littlefoot, nuzzled Ali in a consolatory manor.

"Oh no, more lovelings" said Cyrest.

Isira chuckled and the children laughed but not Ali and Littlefoot.

Sura cleared her throat "What happened after the storm guys?" she asked.

Cera took poll "Well, when we all recovered Ali planned to go after Littlefoot and tell him the truth" said Cera "and Diver sneaked along with us" said Cera.

"Diver" said Sura disapprovingly, scowling at her daughter.

"I did save them from Red Claw, Screech and Thud"

"What!?" cried Littlefoot.

"Yeah, they were chased by those three idiots and Cera collapsed" said Diver.

"Cera collapsed?" said Shorty in disbelief.

"You would if your leg was injured" said Cera disgruntledly and held up her injured leg so everyone could see the scars on her leg.

Then all who hadn't seen the scars exclaimed in shock.

"It happened in the storm" said Cera.

"Okay so Diver saved us and we moved on until we were attacked by that foul Flyer Sierra" said Ali.

"Oh no, no, no" said Ducky.

"That horrid Flyer" said Sura furiously.

"But Diver tricked him into falling into the sinking sands, he won't be bothering us anymore" said Chomper.

"Oh Diver my brave little one" said Sura and gave her a gentle nuzzle. Diver chuckled as she was ticked by her mother's muzzle. She felt so happy to be with her mother and sister again.

"We arrived at The Big Water today" said Ali.

"So did we" said Littlefoot.

"But we met up with Littlefoot and Shorty a short while ago after they fell off a cliff and into your relief spot" said Cera.

The Swimmers gave revolted looks. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" said Ducky in disgust.

"Then Chomper followed your scent, followed your scent he did until he couldn't follow it anymore" said Ruby.

Trough was pretty shore he was not the only one who shook his head in confusion when Ruby said that, he had never known anyone that had a speech pattern like that.

Petrie continued "We find cave and then we find you" he said in joy and did a few exhilarated loop the loops.

"Well that is quite the tale" said Grandma Swimmer.

"Oh" said Sura as if she just realised something "I think you should meet Cyrest, he's been teaching Ducky the wisdoms" said Sura introducing the elderly Swimmer "and Diver I would like you to meet someone very special" said Sura as Grandma Swimmer came over to her. Diver looked to very curious.

"Diver I would like you to meet your grandmother" she said.

Diver's mouth fell opened as she gazed at the elderly Swimmer.

"Mother this is my daughter Diver" said Sura.

Grandma Swimmer lowered herself down to Diver and gave her a warm smiled.  
Diver was still staring opened mouthed "Grandmother?" she said uncertainly.

Grandma Swimmer chuckled "I certainly am" she said with a nod of her head and nuzzled her gently. Diver laughed and returned her nuzzle.

"It's a pity Bluey isn't here" said Sura "I'm sure she would love to meet her niece"

Diver looked up at her mother in surprise. "She will soon Sura don't you worry" said Grandma Swimmer as she broke off from Diver.

"Oh I am so happy to so all of you again I am, I am" said Ducky as she nuzzled Spike's head. Spike returned her nuzzle and sighed in content.

"But what am I going to do with you little trouble makers," sighed Sura. "I can't just take you back can I?"

"No way!" said Diver, a consensus shared by the whole gang.

"Well I guess it's safer here then out there so I don't see a reason why you can't stay" said her mother.

"Yay!" cheered Ducky, jumping up in happiness. "Oh thank you mama thank you, thank you, thank you" she said happily. Sura gave her a warm smile in return.

"Wait one moment here," said Cyrest in objection "this is my nest here and what guarantee do I have that my niece won't be gobbled up by a Sharptooth or Fast Runner?" demanded Cyrest firmly.

"I swear on our lives that neither Chomper nor I will harm your niece, your niece Chomper and I swear not won't harm on our lives" said Ruby holding up a hand as she made that pledge for herself and Chomper.

"Yeah!" said Chomper raising his hand in agreement.

Cyrest shook his head in a daze as he was still rather unfamiliar with Ruby's unique speech. "Can you speak for them both Ducky?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" said Ducky. "Chomper is friendly and nice and so is Ruby and they are both my friends they are, they are" said Ducky in confirmation.

Cyrest scrutinized the two youngsters for a bit longer for any signs of deception but he could find any reason to believe that they were lying. Cyrest sighed "Okay then you can stay here" he said.

The friends looked at each other happily. "Hey Ducky why don't you tell us what happened to you?" asked Shorty, he had so far kept quiet but he was also interested in Ducky's story. However Sura dejected with a shake of her head.

"A story for tomorrow" said Sura. The kids all let out loud groans, causing the grown-ups to chuckle. "It's sleeping time not story time" said Sura noting the children's heavy eyelids.

"Okay mama" said Ducky.

"We'd better go" said Littlefoot to Shorty who nodded in agreement.

"But Littlefoot, Shorty will you not sleep here with us?" asked Ducky in surprise.

"I wish we could Ducky but we got to get back to my Dad, we don't want him to get worried" said Littlefoot.

"Okay, goodbye and goodnight guys" she said. Her gesture was repeated by the other children. Trough was unsure whether he should but they all treated him fairly so there was no reason he should not return their kindness.

Littlefoot and Shorty left the cave and stepped out into the cool sea breeze and quickly made their way back to the herd however they were both deep in conversation.

"How are we going to sneak off tomorrow" said Shorty.

Littlefoot however looked troubled he looked Shorty in the eye and said. "I can't keep doing this"

"Can't keep doing what Littlefoot?" asked Shorty.

"Fibbing and sneaking around my Dad," he looked down and stopped his walk "Perhaps we should just tell him what I really came here for" he said.

Shorty gave him a dark look "I don't think that's a good idea, he might get mad at us"

"But I can't keep trying to stay away from my Dad. I came here to find Ducky but I also want to spend more time with him, I don't want to have to wait until after the cold time for him to visit anymore" said Littlefoot looking down.

Shorty looked deeply into his brothers eyes and saw in them sadness, he had not spent the time he had wanted with his father, he just wanted his father to stop the whole herd leader act with him and have his Dad back with his Grandparents in The Great Valley as a family, the family they should have been from the moment they met.

Shorty gave Littlefoot a sympathetic look "If you do it I'll be there with you" he said.

Littlefoot smiled at the support from his brother "Thanks Shorty, now let's get back to the herd" he said and walked on with Shorty following. They reached their sleeping father and settled down for sleep but unknown to them, all was that not as it appeared, Bron's eye was open on the side that they couldn't see and he had seen them.

* * *

"Come along kids, we can tell our story tomorrow after we all get a good night's sleep" said Sura as she laid down from her previous sitting position.

"Okay mama" said Ducky as she let out a tired yawn and walked over to her mother but this time she was accompanied by the rest of her friends. For Sura it was a new experience to have so many larger then Swimmer children coming up to sleep beside her bulk.

Spike lay down in his usual spot beside Sura's belly along with Ducky, Diver, Trough and Petrie sleeping beside his belly. Ali and Cera laid down further up beside Sura's chest while Ruby and Chomper laid down near her tail. As Sura curled her body around the children she heard Ducky mumble, half asleep "I am so happy we are all together again I am….I am" she said as she finally dropped off into a comfortable nights rest.

Sura smiled at her and gently nuzzled her, a gesture she repeated for each of the children sleeping beside her as if they were her own children. "Thank you for saving my son Ruby and my eggs Chomper" she whispered to the two youngsters and gave them each a lick and a thankful nuzzle. The two kids chuckled in their sleep when Sura licked them but they quickly relaxed back into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night mother, good night Cyrest" said Sura as she laid her head down.

"Good night Sura" said Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer in turn as everyone settled down for the night. For Ducky it almost felt like she was back in The Great Valley with all her friends and family, before she knew of The Swimmer Trials. It felt so good to see then all again and at last they were together again to help each other through their adventure like they always had. Everyone slept peacefully that night.


	54. Soul Search

_**Chapter 54: Soul Search**_

Sura opened her mouth and yawned long and loud. She opened her eyes and was confronted by the darkened cave, it wasn't yet daybreak. Though daybreak was not far off. Sura quickly looked around the cave and almost immediately her eyes settled on the children sleeping beside her warm bulk. Each child slept in perfect harmony, only the sound of Spike's deep snoring could be heard. Sura was surprised by how much she missed her son's snoring, it was a reminder that he was by her side but lately that had not been the case. Speaking of Spike, she glanced over to the young Spiketail, a smile crossing her duckbill like beak. Spike had four children sleeping beside his belly, they were encircled by his tail. Ducky lay right next to Spike while Trough lay right next to her with Diver on the over side and Petrie sleeping almost on top of Ducky, his wings acting like a blanket over his dear friend. Sura certainly felt a little different, for until today she never had this many large bodies sleeping beside her, least of all one with teeth.

However, they had all earned her trust and Ducky needed them right now just as they needed her. Sura turned to see Cyrest sleeping beside her mother with Jane wrapped safely within his tail. A quick glance out of the cave told her that sunrise was just a few minutes off. She figured it was time to wake everyone up.

"Wake up little ones" she said gently giving each of the kids a gentle push with her beak until they stirred. There was a chorus of tired yawns but after the children got a glimpse of the time they quickly tried to shuffle back to sleep.

"Come now dears, you don't want to miss the rise now do you?" asked Sura. That did the trick.

Ducky's eyes opened wide. She jumped up onto her feet in a sudden blaze of energy, she of course had seen the rise once before and now wanted her friends to see it too. "Come on guys get up, get up, get up!" said Ducky rather loudly looking utterly ecstatic. She shook Diver, Petrie and Trough vigorously but all of them let got was miserable groans.

"It's too early" mumbled Cera irritably.

"Come on guys get up, get up!" cried Ducky but her friends took little heed of her. Impatient, Ducky grabbed a large tree star from the ground star plant and filled it with the cold spring water. Sura had already gotten up and out of the way when Ducky flung the water over her sister, brother and her two close friends.

They all jumped up with cries of surprise and quickly shivered in discomfort at the touch of the freezing cold water. They were all wide awake, even Spike. Ducky didn't waste any time in refilling the tree star and tipping the water over Ruby and Chomper, they both woke up with simultaneous cried of shock.

Finally, Ducky tipped the last tree star of water of Cera and Ali. Cera shrieked in shock and jumped onto her feet only to trip over her tail and fall in a shivering heap. "W-W What was that f-f for?" said Cera in shock.

"Cold" said Chomper, shivering beside Ruby with wide eyes.

"You guys would not wake up so I had to do that" said Ducky quickly, appearing to be almost oblivious to her friend's discomfort.

"It'll be worth it though" chuckled Cyrest who had been awake long enough to see what had happened.

"It better be" muttered Cera as she slowly got to her feet.

While everyone else began to get to their feet Cyrest gently woke Grandma Swimmer and then he very softly nudged Jane awake, she yawned and blinked tiredly but that was quickly dispelled when she saw the hum of activity around she got to her feet with an excited squeak. "Come along everyone, the rise is starting" said Sura from where she stood at the entrance of the cave.

In a few moments everyone had crowed the entrance to view the rise of The Bright Circle. It started with a gold light appearing over the horizon and slowly it started to expand, the ocean took on a sparkling gold, shimmering surface. The clouds were painted a bright yellow. Everyone watched in awe as the round gold orb that was The Bright Circle slowly rose into the sky. More of the ocean was bathed in the gold light and the first morning salty breeze blew across the water's surface, leaving a sparkling ripple in its wake. The watching dinosaurs breathed in deeply of the enriching salty air.

The golden light travelled across the ocean and then across the beach, banishing the remaining darkness that still held clung to the land. This light travelled up the cliff until in washed over the miniature group of dinosaurs watching the rise. The gold light brought warmth and comfort and the cool salty wind brought life in its wake. Everyone stirred with new energy that the morning had given. A few of the distant clouds took on an orange hue and even a lesser few clouds took on a light red, pink hue. In addition, the sparkling water reflected light ripples on the beach and cliff.

It was a breathtaking sight, something that the bystanders struggled to describe in its sheer beauty and majesty. Ducky took a deep sniff of the refreshing air and looked beside her and saw that this time she was far from alone. Her brother and sister and her friends all stood beside her, each revelling in this breathtaking moment. They all looked like they were gold dinosaurs from where she stood and Trough, he looked absolutely gorgeous, she had never seen anything like it, his body was bathed in the golden light making him look more like a statue of gold then a person. He was the envision of the most perfect Swimmer she had ever known, he tall crest and strong body, limbs and tail and his handsome beak and those enchanting green eyes, they were light green like hers were light blue. His brown colour no longer looked dull but filled with warmth and love that she had come to love so much about him.

She held his hand, he looked at her with a loving smile spread across his beak. To Trough Ducky was the most beautiful Swimmer in the world at that moment, her aqua eyes conveyed so much love and compassion on everything they fell on. Her slender body, tail and limbs, they looked slender but they possessed a hidden strength always showed when she protected those she loved. Her crest, long and smooth and that beak which always held that friendly smile towards him, a beak he certainly had contact with before. He nuzzled Ducky and she nuzzled him back; this moment was perfect for them.

Ali was watching the two young Swimmer and she immediately noticed the signs of affection from both of them, they were as in love as she and Littlefoot were in love. It made her wish that he was here though to see the rise and be with his friends; to be with her and share their love with each other.

"This was definitely worth it" said Cera looking out over the ocean, her face a mixture of awe and joy. A feeling shared by everyone there. It was at that moment that Sura chose to cuddle Spike and Diver. The duo hugged her back as the each conveyed their love to each other, Ducky was not left out of this for long, she joined them moments later and was soon smothered by her close family members.

"Oh happy day" said Petrie.

"Oh yes, it is, oh yes, yes, yes" said Ducky after breaking away from her hug. With renewed energy Ducky jumped out of the cave and into the open "Come on follow me" she said in excitement and ran off toward the right. Everyone followed inquisitively, Ducky was heading for a large sand slide that had a rock like ramp at the bottom it was one of the only sandy area's on this part of the beach.

With a joyful cry Ducky leapt onto her back and slid down the slide as fast as she could when she reached the ramp she took off into the air and did a spinning triple somersault and finishing off with a perfectly vertical dive into the water. She surfaced laughing happily. She waved to her friends near the top of the sand slope "Come on everyone it is really fun it is, it is!" she called.

Diver was quick to run to the slope and like Ducky she leapt onto her back and slid down the slope with an exhilarated yell, she reached the ramp and repeated her sister's stunning acrobatics but she spun her body at very uncontrollable looking angles, it looked like she was going to stack but instead she landed in the water in a perfectly straight dive. She surfaced laughing like her sister.

"That was amazing Diver" said Ducky.

"I'm not called Diver for nothing" said Diver proudly.

They looked back up to the top and saw Trough take his place on the top with a piece of old drift wood hanging under his arm. Diver observed this curiously, she had not been blind to the affection this Swimmer had shown for her sister or the affection that Ducky had returned. There was something different about it. This was more than just simple affection it almost looked like love. Diver narrowed her eyes and scrutinised Trough closely. Wondering how Ducky had met him and how he had managed to seemingly win her over because they were acting just like her mom and dad when they were with each other…..and alone.

Diver sniggered to herself, she had once eavesdropped on her parents when they were alone at the nest and the way they were talking to one another…

It reminded her of Ducky and Trough. However, she still wanted to learn more about Trough so that she could protect her sister from any misunderstandings. "I wonder if we should expect eggs from you two soon" Diver was unaware she had said that out loud but was too busy watching Trough to notice Ducky's face light up redder than a red tree star.

Trough threw the drift wood on the sand and jumped on top of it and surfed his way down doing some rather amazing acrobatics on the wood that left everyone staring in shock. When he reached the ramp he jumped off the drift wood board and went flying in a very erratic and uncontrollable fashion, he was spinning his whole body like a Frisbee and moving into different angles with perfect control and finally turned in for the dive, he was out past Diver and Ducky now but what surprised them was his angle of entry he went in at a very shallow, almost horizontal angle and he went in tail first. He kept his tail stiff and straight though and dived in the water nice and straight. After submergence Trough kicked his legs fast and wound up next to Diver and Ducky who were both staring dumbstruck at him.

He laughed at the looks on their faces. Diver was especially astonished because unless she had just dreamed that then she had been out dived!

"_How_ did you do that" said Diver in astonishment.

"That was amazing Trough it was, it was" said Ducky, positively beaming with delight.

"Thanks," said Trough, modestly "I made that move up as a way to escape from the bullies in the herd and it totally works, they dive in headfirst but find I'm already going the other way before they have a chance to catch me."

"Could you teach me how to do that?" asked Diver in awe.

"Okay" replied Trough but the loud yell cut off any more conversation as Cera, closely followed by Ruby, Chomper and Spike slid down on large pieces of fern that had once been used to cover the cave entrance during The Killer Storm.

Ruby slid past Cera and accidentally knocked her and that knock was enough to put Cera into a wild spin, she gave startled yell as she went out of control and hit Spike sending them both spinning down after Ruby with Chomper behind them. Ruby dived into the water first while Cera and Spike belly flopped it, feeling rather dizzy.

Chomper splashed down next to them. _"Ruby beat you Cera!"_ he cried.

"So I think you owe me ten tree stars Cera" said Ruby proudly.

Cera muttered angrily under her breath. "I would have won if you hadn't hit me" she said.

"It was an accident Cera, an accident it was" said Ruby.

"Humpth" said Cera and joined the rest of her friends in the shallows to watch Ali and with Petrie holding her head tightly as she slid down on her belly with a frightened yell. Petrie held on tightly as they headed to the ramp that was rapidly approaching them. Ali screamed in fright as she took off and felt the new sensation of gliding through the air and it felt marvellous…at least while it lasted. She dived into the water and surfaced looking utterly exhilarated. "Ohh I want to do that again with Littlefoot" she said as Petrie landed on the bank beside her.

"Of course you want to do it with him Mrs Longneck" said Cera in a rather cheeky voice that made Ali blush, to the amusement of her friends.

They looked back to the top of the cliff to see Cyrest helping Jane onto the slide. "There we go Jane now you can go"

Jane eagerly pushed off and slid down the sandy slide with a happy squeal. She landed in the water feet first and surfaced close to Ducky, splashing around happily as she made her way back to her friend.

Cyrest watched the scene with a chuckle but unfortunately he neglected his surroundings and forgot exactly what he was standing on. As he shifted his foot he slipped on the sand and fell on his side with a surprised yell which was cut off as he started rolling down the slope and getting sand stuck in his mouth in the process. His muffled cries were heard all the way down the slope as he flew off the ramp and belly flopped into the water with a huge splash that soaked all the children.

He pulled his head out of the water which was to shallow for his liking and groaned as he tied to get up and fell back into the water, completely disorientated. He rinsed his mouth of any sand but it took him a while to be able to regain his bearings and stand without falling over. However, he was painfully aware of the roaring laughter coming from the kids at the sight of such an epic fail. With slow and uneasy steps, he pulled himself back onto the shore and fell on his belly with a groan.

"Oh dear Cyrest I expected much better from a Swimmer of your stature!" called a playful voice.

"No respect for the elders" moaned Cyrest at Sura's cheeky remark.

"Let me show you how to really do it!" called Sura and leapt onto her belly and slid down the sandy slope and slid off the slide, doing an amazing set of acrobatics, that mirrored the style of her two daughters before she dived under.

Ducky clapped her hands in applause when her mother surfaced. "That was a great move mom it was, it was" she said, her companions nodding in agreement.

"Thank you dear" said Sura with a warm smile.

"I see you have lost none of your old skill Sura" called Grandma Swimmer from above "But you'll find that I am still the master" she jumped on two the slope as she said that and slid down on her own two feet, she wobbled precariously but managed to keep her balance when she got to the ramp she leapt into the air and after doing one twirl of the body she pulled herself back into a horizontal position. She was gliding parallel to the water and as she did this she lowered her legs and made running movements on the water's surface. Everyone's mouths fell open in disbelief, Grandma Swimmer looked like she was walking on the water!

But Grandma Swimmer was really just using her momentum to give her movement and when she started to lose that momentum she executed a double somersault and dived into the water so perfectly that there was barely a splash of water.

She surfaced to see everyone gawking at her like startled gargoyles. She laughed at the astonished faces directed at her.

Cyrest spluttered _"How…..?"_ was all he could say.

_"__Where….?"_ said Diver

_"__Did you"_ said Ducky

_"__Learn that?"_ finished off Sura, looking totally dumb stuck.

"I learned from the best" replied Grandma Swimmer "From an old, wise and cheeky Swimmer who absolutely loved to show off"

"Who?" asked Sura

"Your father dear, your grandfather little ones, he taught me how to do that and I'll tell you the things he could do were real eye openers and he loved to show off his ability because no one else had it" said Grandma Swimmer.

"But I never saw him do anything like that" said Sura in amazement.

"No you wouldn't he stopped doing those types of stunts after my first clutch hatched but in his day he did such moves all the time." Explained Grandma Swimmer.

Sura looked down and sniffed "I wish I knew him better" she said a hint of pain in her voice. Her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can tell you about him if you want me too dear" she offered.

Sura's face brightened considerably "I would like that very much mother" she said.

**SPLASH!**

Water drenched everyone as the sound of a high pitched and squeaky voice filled the air. "Hello mud brothers!"

**"****Mo!"** yelled The Gang, Ali and Diver looked at Mo in amazement having never seen a Big Water Swimmer before.

"It's good to see you again" said Cera with a wide smile.

"Same here too" said Mo, doing one of his signature jumps.

"Mo this is Ali, she's our friend she is, she is" said Ducky.

"Hi" said Ali shyly

"And Littlefoot's soon to be mate" said Cera.

Ali cast Cera a threatening glance as everyone laughed.

"And this is my sister Diver" continued Ducky.

"Hello Mo" said Diver with a warm smile and a friendly wave of her arm.

Nice to meet you all" said Mo jumping up and doing a spectacular twirl and dive. "Is Littlefoot here too" he asked eagerly when he surfaced.

"Littlefoot here but not with us" said Petrie.

"He is with his father, with his father he is" said Ruby.

"But he will come soon, I know it" said Chomper.

"Yeah," said Cera "wouldn't want to leave Ali here alone would he" she said with a smile.

"No he wouldn't" said Ali firmly to Cera.

"Hey Ducky?" inquired Diver "Can you tell us your story now?" she asked with a tinge of excitement in her voice, after all Diver loved stories.

Ducky shook her head "I want to wait for Littlefoot and Shorty" she said.

"Fair enough" said Trough. He turned to Diver with a smile "and now I think I'll show you how to do that move Diver"

_"__Oh yes please!"_ cried Diver and eagerly followed Trough back up towards the sand slide. Diver couldn't help but think of her sister Sandy as she looked at the slide "She'd love it here" she thought to herself as she prepared to finally live up to her name and Diver better then Trough, she was beginning to like him.

* * *

Littlefoot awoke feeling more tired than he wanted, he wondered why that was but then the events of last night swept through his mind as he remembered his reunion with The Gang and their reunion with Ducky, he was not surprised that he was tired now, after all he had been up awfully late last night, it was already midmorning.

A yawn to his left told him the Shorty was only just waking up too. "Hey Shorty" said Littlefoot, his voice sounded rather groggy and tired, Shorty's replay was just as bad. Without another wood both boys got to their feet and headed to some nearby bushes. "Breakfast is served" said Shorty sarcastically as he and Littlefoot both started slowly munching on the leaves. The herd was long since up and already thriving with activity, children played and adults grazed in the sunny fields. They did not yet know that they were being watched.

"Ahh, you're up"

The boys turned to see Bron standing over them.

"Morning Dad" said Littlefoot.

"Hey Bron" said Shorty briefly before moving back to his meal.

"You look tired" observed Bron.

"Oh we just didn't get a good night's rest" said Shorty with his back turned to Bron and with a mouthful of tree stars in his mouth.

"Shorty I would like you to finish eating before you start talking and when you do start talking I want you to look at me" said Bron calmly.

Shorty rolled his eyes before complying to Bron's instructions.

"No wonder your beat, been up exploring all night have we?" said Bron, his tone held no malice, rather deep agitation and annoyance.

_"__What are you talking about?!"_ said Shorty defensively even though he had just confirmed Bron's suspicions.

"I was woken by Russ last night"

"What did that jerk want with you?" asked Shorty.

"He told me he had seen you two walking away from the herd, and I found no sign of you beside me" said Bron, eyeing the two boys who now looked rather shocked, they had been caught out and the look that Bron was giving them indicated that he wasn't going to let off until they had told him the full truth.

"Dad it was all my idea so please don't blame Shorty" said Littlefoot, taking full responsibility for his actions.

"It was your idea to go out and explore at night, away from the protection of the herd? I'm very disappointed in you boys" he said with a shake of his head. Both boys bowed their necks in shame but Littlefoot wasn't finished.

"We weren't exploring, it was all my idea to come, but it was not because I wanted to be in a herd" said Littlefoot slowly, there it was he couldn't go back from here, Bron would soon know the truth.

A puzzled expression set across Bron's face. "What do you mean Littlefoot?" he asked.

Littlefoot took a deep breath. "I only came to find one of my friends" he said.

Bron stared at him in surprise. "I thought her mother had died and I didn't want to leave her out here alone, I had to help her" said Littlefoot, almost pleading for his father to understand.

"Why didn't you tell me or your Grandparents?" asked Bron.

"I thought they would try and stop me, I just couldn't leave her alone" said Littlefoot.

"And Shorty was in on this?"

"Yes" said Littlefoot "But only because I asked him to" said Littlefoot, trying to cover for his brother.

"Last night me and Shorty met up with my friends from The Great Valley, they had followed us here to tell us that our friends mother was alive." Said Littlefoot.

"Whose mother?"

"Ducky's mother, see before you came a Flyer came and told us that she was dead and we weren't sure whether to believe him or not, he wasn't exactly trustworthy" said Littlefoot.

"And you decided to act on the word on an untrustworthy vagabond?" Bron's tone was getting more and more agitated and he was wearing a firm frown.

Littlefoot stuttered nervously. "Y-yes" he said.

"My friends told me I was wrong last night and I know I made a mistake but I just had to come" said Littlefoot, there was a tinge of desperation for understanding in the young Longnecks voice.

Bron heard this and his expression softened "I understand why you did it but you have still been very irresponsible, you ignored the lessons your family has taught you and-" Bron was suddenly cut off by an almost condemning remark from his son.

"Lessons that you never taught" he said slowly and painfully.

Bron stared at his son awkwardly, an uncomfortable silence drifted over them. Shorty looked from each Longneck to the other in concern.

"I was taught by my mother, she and my Grandparents - they raised me and my mother died for me" Littlefoot was unaware of the few tears that fell down his cheeks at the mention of his mother, even Bron shivered at that statement. "And where were you? I know your reasons but I can't respect them now, not after we first me, I don't know if I can call you my father" Littlefoot's voice was disturbingly quiet and condemning.

Bron looked shocked "Littlefoot, you know I love you and I would do anything f-"

_"Then Where Are You All The Time!?"_ bellowed Littlefoot unexpectedly. _"You have not been my dad all this time, you've been a herd leader! I know you look after them but do they mean more than me? I want my Dad back with me and my Grandparents in The Great Valley not some herd leader who only turns up once a year!"_ Littlefoot's voice contained so much pain and anger directed at his father.

"But Littlefoot my herd needs-"

_**"**__**I NEED YOU!"**_Littlefoot yelled, tears now falling thick and fast down his cheeks. "Someone else can lead the herd, you have deputies don't you? But I want my Dad back do you even care for me? Would you put your herd over your son?! I can't keep doing this, if you can't step down and actually be my dad then I don't know you, you would never have been my father."

Bron was staring at Littlefoot in numb shock, words utterly failed him, he could think of no retort for Littlefoot's accusations.

"My mother was always there for me, but you are not. I saved your life at The Fire Mountain and you still left me. How could you do that!?" Littlefoot practically yelled out the last part, he couldn't say anymore, he had lost his composure and just turned tail and fled from the Longneck in front of him, tears falling silently down his face.

_"__Littlefoot!"_ He ignored Bron's distressed call and was unaware of Shorty giving chase to him.

Bron was just paralysed as the full magnitude of his actions finally hit home. His own son could no longer call him his father. Bron bowed his neck in shame and whispered mournfully "What have I done?"

Littlefoot meanwhile had run full speed into the underbrush and Shorty followed but got tangled in a few vines, by the time he got out he had lost Littlefoot.

_"__Littlefoot?!"_ he called but received no answer, "I shouldn't have expected one anyway" thought Shorty as he walked through the underbrush, his pace increasing to a jog. He was sure he knew where Littlefoot was headed, after all it had been in that general direction.

* * *

The friends applauded as Diver successfully repeated Trough's acrobatics and with a skill that left even Trough gasping, he was shocked by Diver's ability to quickly pick out his technique and after only two attempts get it flawlessly right. "I guess that's why she's called Diver" thought Trough. He was currently sitting in the shallow water beside Ducky who was clapping her hands as her sister approached them.

"That was great Diver yes, yes, yes" she cried.

"Thanks Ducky" replied Diver. She seated herself near her sister.

Trough watched the other children and finally voiced his thoughts. "You have a very…..unique batch of friends." He said cautiously. Ducky directed her attention to him, she had expected this to come up sooner or later "How does a Swimmer have a Spiketail as a brother? And how does the same Swimmer be friends with a Longneck, Threehorn, Flyer and of all things a Sharptooth and Fast Runner?" he asked.

"It is a _looooong_ story yep, yep, yep" said Ducky emphasising long so it was clear how big it was.

"A story I would like to hear" said Trough, now showing her keen interest.

"Well, I met Littlefoot, Cera and Petrie after The Great Earthshake we travelled for many days to reach The Great Valley and on the way I hatched Spike, he had no parents so when we all got to The Great Valley my mom took him in, he's now my little brother he is, he is" said Ducky, it was an extremely short hand account of her adventures but introductions were best got out of the way early.

"I get all of it except that Spike is a little brother," said Trough after all Spike was much larger then Ducky even though he was younger, he understood a little of what Ducky must have gone through "you had no one and you met your friends and you all went to find your families together. I can understand how you can be friends but what about The Sharptooth and The Fast Runner? How on this earth did you become friends with a meat eater and an egg stealer?" asked Trough in disbelief.

"Well, we hatched Chomper we did, we did" said Ducky.

"You…_hatched_…a Sharptooth?" Trough was gazing at her in shock and wonder.

"Accidentally" added Ducky. "Some Egg Stealers stole one of my mom's eggs and me and my friends chased The Egg Stealers to get the egg back, we saved the egg….somehow" said Ducky. "We found an egg in The Mysterious Beyond and we thought it was my mom's egg but it was really Chomper's egg it was, it was"

Trough nodded, he seemed to understand the unusual circumstances of Chomper's hatching.

"We helped get Chomper back to his family and we met them again at The Big Water but now he is living with us in The Great Valley because Red Claw is hunting him" said Ducky "and Ruby came with Chomper to The Valley to look after him and she is a great friend she is, she is" Ducky said cheerfully with a nod of her head.

I'm surprised you don't have any Swimmer friends." said Trough.

"There are other Swimmer's in The Great Valley" said Diver "But most of them are just little tailed children" she said referring to the small tails of infants and toddlers.

"Okay I can understand now" said Trough simply.

"Oh I am glad of that yep, yep, yep" said Ducky with a smile. She looked back at her friends who were happily playing in the water, feeling that she wouldn't be too badly missed she got up and said "I will be back shortly I need to take care of some business" she said and ran off without another word.

"Huh?" said Trough in surprise, getting up. He felt a little worried that his responses had somehow upset Ducky, perhaps he had not spoken of her friends kindly enough. He rushed to go after her but suddenly found his path blocked by Cera and Diver grabbed his tail from behind.

_"__Hey, what are you doing!?"_ he said in surprised annoyance.

"You don't want to follow Ducky now," said Diver "have you no manners!?" she asked, giving Trough an icy glare.

"What?" asked Trough in confusion. It was Cera who answered his queries

"That's what Ducky always says before she goes to relieve herself and you would not want to follow her when she's doing that now would you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oh, sorry" said Trough sitting back down on the bank "I didn't know" said Trough.

"Well there's a lot you need to learn about Ducky," said Cera with a sigh then she gave him a cheeky smile. "especially if you like her so much" Diver giggled.

Trough became defensive immediately.

"I'm just trying to be her friend" he retorted.

"Sure you are," said Diver sarcastically. She gave Trough a more serious look. "I know my sister and I can tell she likes you and you like her"

"So perhaps we can give you some 'how to approach Ducky tips for you'" said Cera with a cheeky smile.

Trough spluttered, unable to respond. "I think I know enough about Ducky to know what I'm doing thank you" he said.

"What's Ducky's favourite colour?" asked Diver immediately.

Trough was caught off guard by this unexpected question. "It's… um… blue?"

The girls laughed at him, leaving Trough looking both confused and worried, his concern didn't improve when Cera spluttered out "He's totally doomed"

Trough sighed. Perhaps he could use some help after all "Okay, what is Ducky's favourite colour?" he asked. He was about to learn a lot more about Ducky then he once knew.

* * *

With a relieved sigh Ducky walked away from the relief spot and wiped herself with a nearby leaf. Wiping was something unique only to dinosaurs with arms since for footers hadn't the ability to wipe like her kind could but even them it was not a common practise except in a few places, The Great Valley being one of them. She could easily see the footmarks and large hole created by Littlefoot and Shorty when they feel in, Ducky really did feel sorry for them, she threw the leaf away and was about to head back off to re-join her friends when she heard what sounded like sobbing.

"Huh?" she said in surprise as she looked around for the source of the noise, she quickly pinpointed the source which was actually above her. She looked up to the top of the tall cliff and listened closely as the sound moved away, she suddenly set off for the path up the cliff, she didn't know why Littlefoot was upset but she would be there for him now. She set off at a brisk pace.

She didn't notice Shorty jog through the underbrush right after she left nor did Shorty notice her. They just continued onto their respective destinations.

* * *

Littlefoot lay on his belly at the top of the cliff looking inland to where his father's herd was, he noticed that Bron was nowhere to be seen, he had certainly caused a conflict in the Longneck. However, all he could feel at that moment was the lingering pain from his confrontation with his dad. He had lived for so long without his father and had spent precious little time with him, now however he could no longer wait, he had been separated from him way to long and that made him feel alone, his father didn't exactly stand as tall as his mother, she who hatched him and raised him , taught him to listen to his heart and sacrificed herself so that he could live. It was her spirit that guided him to The Valley and even now he knew that she was watching over him like the guardian angel she always had been.

He was expelling lots of tears over the issue of his father and mother, never has he been confronted with such an issue in his life and this time he would have to deal with it alone, devoid of his mother, separated from his father and many days travel away from his dear grandparents but little did he know that he would not face this issue alone.

Suddenly he felt a small, gentle hand place itself onto his flank and the voice that followed brought some measure of comfort to him. "Littlefoot are you all right?" asked Ducky, there was much concern in her voice at seeing her friend like this.

"Ducky" he turned to look at his dear friend, her face was clearly worried for his wellbeing. "How did you find me?" he asked quietly.

"I know this area and I heard you crying, I did, but what is wrong? Why are you sad?" asked Ducky hopping onto his back and putting a reassuring hand on the base of his neck.

It's….my dad. I yelled at him, I told him that he wasn't being a father, that he didn't care for me" Littlefoot closed his and placed his neck on the ground in despair and sniffed.

Ducky looked alarmed at Littlefoot's explanation and his reaction. She got off his back and walked over to his head and hugged and nuzzled his cheek in an attempt to provide some comfort to her friend. "I am so sorry Littlefoot I am, I am" she said sadly "I know what not having a father feels like I do, I do"

"Your father left didn't he?" asked Littlefoot, Ducky nodded, there were tears in her eyes now. Although her mother had never told her siblings what happened when her father had left she had secretly witnessed the fight, she woke up in the middle of the night to find both her parents absent but she heard furious yelling in the distance, she recognised her mother's voice and ran to the top of the sand dune and hid within the shrub but what she saw horrified her beyond anything else she had witnessed so far in her life. Her mother and father were fighting, punching, biting, scratching and rolling over each other in the water. She saw them yell at each other in fury and then she saw her father leave. Sura didn't know that she had not wept alone that night. Ducky wept with her, her mind in chaos as she believed that she was the reason her father had left and it broke her gentle heart.

Her mother found out within a few days and had to assure her that it was not her fault that her father left, even though Ducky had still been traumatised by that event in her life. She could easily relate to not having a father. "I thought it was my fault" she said, a few tears building around her eyes. "I did, I did"

"I just want my dad back" said Littlefoot.

"Your dad does love you Littlefoot, he always has and always will" said Ducky.

"I don't know" said Littlefoot, closing his eyes in dismay.

"I am sure he will try to be a father to you soon" said Ducky in a reassuring voice as she nuzzled his cheek again. "My daddy came home but it just took him a long time and it is taking your daddy a long time to really come home to you" said Ducky.

"But what if he doesn't?" asked Littlefoot.

"I am sure he will come back to you Littlefoot, even if you think he dies not love you, he knows that he loves you, he is just not used to being a dad" said Ducky.

"That might be why I see him as herd leader, he doesn't know how to be a dad" sighed Littlefoot. He closed his eyes tightly but when he opened them again there was clear resolve in them. "He loves me, your right Ducky, he will come back, I just need to help him realise that he is my dad and then maybe we can finally be a family again" said Littlefoot.

He bent his neck and nuzzled Ducky gratefully "Thanks for helping me feel better Ducky" he said, Ducky smiled in return.

"You are my friend and that is what friends do yep, yep, yep" she said cheerfully, her warm voice chasing away the pain in Littlefoot's heart, he smiled and got to his feet with renewed vigour. "Come on Littlefoot," said Ducky and led him down the trail in the direction of the cave.

* * *

"And that was the last I saw of him" said Shorty as he quickly finished explaining the confrontation between Littlefoot and Bon to the startled friends.

"But where Littlefoot go then?" asked Petrie, sounding worried to the verge of panic.

_"__I don't know!"_ said Shorty angrily "I thought he would come here but I was wrong, I don't know where he is now" said Shorty.

Cera looked to Petrie. "Do you think you can find him from the sky Petrie?" she asked.

"Me no think me need to" said Petrie and pointed past Cera. The friends turned to see Littlefoot walking slowly towards them with Ducky on his back. Everyone watched Littlefoot with apprehension but Littlefoot just walked over to Ali and sat next to her on the warm rocks, she gave him a comforting nuzzle.

"Are you okay Littlefoot?" asked Shorty.

"I'm better now Shorty; don't worry" replied Littlefoot before turning to Ducky whom had gone to re-join Trough, Spike and Diver. "Why don't you tell us your story now Ducky?" asked Littlefoot with genuine curiosity.

"Oh yes, yes, yes" she said eagerly.

_"__Hey what's going on here?! What have I missed?!"_ said a sudden voice the children turned to gaze in astonishment at a female light blue Swimmer approaching them. Diver herself was gawking at the sight of this strange looking Swimmer.

"Hi Bluey, how was the night?" asked Sura with a friendly wave to her sister.

"It was just fine Sura," replied Bluey in a friendly voice, her gaze settled on all the children sitting on the bare rock "but what is going on here? I don't recall this place being so crowded" she said.

"These are Ducky's friends, they arrived here last night after journeying here alone" said Sura, a little bite in her remark, she then walked down to Ducky and put a hand on Spike and Diver's back "and my son Spike and my daughter Diver" she said with a smile. Bluey on the other hand looked surprised as she approached.

"Who is she mom?" asked Diver, pointing to Bluey "I've never seen a Swimmer like that before" she commented to the amusement of Grandma Swimmer and Cyrest.

"This Diver is Bluey, she's my sister, your aunt" said Sura.

Diver gasped in shock as she took a new look at Bluey, she certainly looked like she was related to Sura not as much because of her skin colour but because of her friendly smile and kind demeanour.

"Nice to meet you" said Diver.

"Nice to meet you to little one" said Bluey and gently nuzzled Diver as if she was her own child, Diver chuckled as her aunt's muzzle tickled her, Spike was next to be nuzzled by the light blue Swimmer. Bluey broke off and looked at the other children "Yes, your all Ducky's friends, she told me all about you all including you two" she said with a surprisingly friendly smile over at Ruby and Chomper.

Bluey sat down on her haunches and said "Now I believe you were going to tell your friends about your journey Ducky" she said.

Ducky took that as an invitation and began her tale from the moment she and her mother had left The Great Valley. She told them of their journey through the cave and the brief reunion with Archie and of their time in The Land of Mists. When she got to the cave her mother told them all about her misadventure at the sinking sands, it left everyone especially Diver rocked to the core, she had not known that her mother was an adventurer but to hear that she had lost two of her siblings on one adventure really hit home the message that adventures didn't always end well.

Ducky then moved on to tell them about the dawn attack by Dil and Icky and their narrow escape. "Those_ idiots_, it serves them right for trying to eat you!" said Cera when she heard of what had become of them.

Sura then told them of their stumble on Ducky and Diver's birthplaces, she happily retold the story of her two daughters hatching. "So you were nearly eaten right after you hatched?" said Cera to Ducky when they finished "And I thought I was bad too" she commented to herself.

Ducky took it from there and told them about their encounter with The Spiketail herd. Spike was overjoyed to hear that Tippy was doing alright. Sura then told the kids of the close shave with Red Claw and his two Fast Biters; Screech and Thud. That sure made everyone more tense.

However, the narrative took on a harsh turn when the kids herd of the Fast Biter attack and the horrible result it had on Sura and Ducky, they were amazed that she had survived especially after hearing about her recovery. However, Littlefoot couldn't help but feel extreme sympathy for Ducky after the attack, he knew how she felt all too well and the teling of the attack brought back the ever present memory of his mother's final battle. Cyrest then told them about the training he had given Ducky as well as going into the disastrous attempt at the local Rapids.

Mo then told them about their reunion and the challengers that Ducky had done from Thunder pool, to the underwater cave and the race to rescuing Sura from the Megalodon Shark.

Diver hugged Ducky so tightly it hurt when she heard what Ducky had done "Oh I'm so glad you saved mom and that your alive" she said gratefully, Spike grunted in agreement and gave Ducky a large lick across her front. Cera was astonished when she heard about Ducky taking on Thunder Pool, but so was everyone else, none of them could really believe she had actually done that.

Ducky then went on to tell her friends about meeting Trough and The Swimmer herd as well as her Grandmother and Aunt. Trough was surprised by all the looks of sympathy he got when the friends heard about how he was treated. "Bullies" said Littlefoot angrily.

"They so mean" said Petrie in agreement.

"They're lucky I wasn't there" said Cera firmly.

Ducky then told them about Sierra's attack.

Spike was growling with rage when he heard what that bastard Flyer had done to his sister. Ducky put a gentle, reassuring hand on Spike's snout. "I am okay Spike I am, I am" she said gently.

Then It got to The Killer Storm. Ducky and Trough both told their respective parts though they both left out their first kiss and Ducky's accident, they'd never hear the end of it of they had told them. Her friends were just glad that she and her companions had survived and were okay.

The last part of the story was the bullying Ducky endured and the meeting that followed which was soon followed by the Fast Biter attack. Everyone was glaring furiously when they had heard about how the children of the herd had treated Ducky, Cera snorted and stomped her foot on the ground aggressively and Spike was shaking with rage. Sura and Ducky had to calm him though Diver let out an angry rant _"If I ever see those bullies I will kick their butts so hard that they won't even be able to sit down again!" _

_"__Yeah!"_ shouted Cera in agreement.

The children were glad the meeting had gone well but when they heard about the Fast Biter's attack they were all chilled, especially Chomper "He sounds like he has nothing to lose, that's dangerous" he commented. However, they were all left gasping when they heard about him capturing Ducky and Trough's heroic actions.

Poor Trough was quite literally smothered by Ducky's friends and found himself in the iron hug of Diver and Spike licking him until he was on the ground, laughing. "Thank you for saving my sister Trough" said Diver.

"She's my friend and that's what friends do" said Trough.

"I don't care what those other Swimmers say, you are a good friend and you don't deserve to beaten up just because they think you're a loner because you are not a loner anymore" said Diver.

_"__Yeah!"_ everyone said in union.

"Thanks everyone" replied Trough who by this time was blushing deeply.

"I think that's all there is to tell" said Sura.

That was a very amazing story mom" said Diver. Spike grunted in agreement.

"Thank you dear" replied Sura and observed just how late it was the sky was already turning orange in preparation for night. However, there was still one more guest to arrive before the night.

"Hello everyone" said an unexpected, yet familiar voice.

* * *

Bron had stayed exactly where he was the whole day, by the waterhole looking deep into the water as if he were searching for something elusive deep in its waters, his mind was in complete turmoil. The accusations that his son had thrown at him had caused more damage than the strongest Sharptooth. Normally he might have been able to just act tough and pull through but not with his own son, the words his son carried had great meaning to him because they meant a lot to Littlefoot.

He closed his eyes in shame, his son had every right to be angry with him after all where was he all his life? He never saw him hatch and he never helped his mate fight Sharptooth, the guilt that he might have saved her had he been their rose like a flood to overwhelm him. Littlefoot was right, he had not acted like a father, but that was only because he didn't know how. He knew how to be a responsible herd leader and that is what was outwardly communicated to his son. He wasn't sure how to be a father, he had spent so much time devoid of a son and after their reunion he spent too little time with him.

The guilt rose into a torrent of agony, he had never been there for Littlefoot, not in his life before they met and not now. His shame was heightened when he thought back to Littlefoot saving his life at The Fire Mountain. He meant a lot to his son, so much that he was prepared to risk everything to save him, he couldn't blame him for being angry when he left. It was true that the herd had become like a family to him, he knew everyone by name and they knew him, he had grown to respect them and protected them to the best of his ability but neglecting his son in the process.

"What kind of a father am I?" he asked himself. "Am I a good herd leader but a bad father? Is that why Littlefoot is so upset?"

Littlefoot had lived a life in The Great Valley with his friends and under the loving care of his Grandparents but still he had no father there, all because he chose his herd over his son.

Bron closed his eyes tightly, a few tears falling from his eyes as he realised his failure as a parent, Littlefoot may look like him and act like him but he was always like that, he wasn't taught how to do that, it was his mother that taught him, she had given him every tiny piece of love she could afford to her son, she gave up her own life for him.

Bron realised how much of a disappointment he must have been, to not live up to the example of his mate, how would she react if she were here now? She would not want the family split up like they always had been so far, Bron knew that if she were still alive he would have stayed in The Great Valley because of how much he loved her but he had failed to show that love to Littlefoot, his loving son, whom had risked everything for him.

"I can't keep doing this" said Bron out loud to himself, he couldn't stay away any longer, it was long since time to step up and be a father to Littlefoot, he had already caused his son more pain then he'd care to admit and he had to redeem himself for it, no longer would he stay separated from his family, no longer would he shun his responsibility to his family, he would be a dad. Littlefoot's dad.

With his mind made up, a calm sense of peace descended upon Bron's mind, he knew in his heart what decision he had to make and got to his feet, he proceeded with a firm resolve to complete that decision, "I am sorry for all the sadness and pain I have caused you Littlefoot," said Bron apologetically "But I will not cause you anymore pain, I will be your father, We will be a family again, my son" Bron finished with a strong firmness and set off with a powerful determination in his stride.

* * *

_"__Momma!"_

_"__Petrie!"_

"Ariel?"

Everyone let out exclamations of surprise as the blue Flyer landed on the beach, Petire immediately flying into his mother's welcome arms.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cera in surprise.

"Looking for you kids" replied Ariel sternly. "Did you think your absence would be unnoticed for long?" she asked. "Your father's not happy with you Cera" stated Ariel as a matter of fact.

"So what else is new?" said Cera casually, she hardly expected her father to be happy with her.

"Oh Sura, it's so good to see you again" said Ariel with a happy smile.

"Likewise Ariel, the kids have already told me about Sierra and thanks to them he won't be bothering us anymore" said Sura. Petrie's mother widened her eyes at the implications of Sura's words.

"You know about Rapid and Ruphus I take it?" she asked cautiously.

Sura nodded solemnly "Yes, I know."

Ariel turned her attention to the children "Well, what am I going to do with you?" she said. "You can't just wonder back on your own."

Sura cleared her throat loudly "Actually I've been thinking to go back to The Valley, after all in The Valley I won't be hunted by Fast Biter's, the kids could come home with us"

There was a chorus of cheers and affirmations from The Gang and Ducky especially. Trough looked a little shocked, if she was going to go home then she would be leaving him until his herd journeyed to The Great Valley. With that in mind he voiced his request "Can I come too?" he asked.

Ducky pricked up when Trough said that "Oh yes, yes, yes, Trough can come can he mama? P_lease, please, pleeeeeaaaase_" she said putting on her most adorable face she could.

Sura chuckled at her daughter's reaction, "I am perfectly fine with him coming dear, as long as it is okay with his mother."

_**"**__**YAY!"**_ cried Ducky jumping up and down, her tail going berserk. Her friends couldn't help but grin at Ducky's ecstatic display.

"When are you planning to leave?" asked Ariel.

"I think tomorrow would be good if very one agrees with me, Cyrest, are you okay with completing Ducky's training in The Great Valley" asked Sura.

"Do you have to ask Sura?" was his reply "Of course I'm okay with going to The Great Valley again, it's been too long" said Cyrest eagerly.

"Excellent," exclaimed Sura. "I think we can leave tomorrow."

_**"**__**YES!"**_ cried out all the children, none of them could wait to get back home.

"I'll fly back and tell everyone that you're on your way home" said Ariel.

"Thanks Ariel" said Sura as Ariel took off.

"I'll see you at home Petrie" she called to her son.

"See you soon mom!" he called as she flew off into the sunset.

Ducky was trembling with sheer anticipation and excitement for tomorrow she was finally going to go home. Sura decided for the kids to get an early night for they would all have a very big day tomorrow.


	55. Departure

**_Chapter 55: Departure _**

_"__Bron…."_ The voice was almost inaudible over the wind; it was more like a whisper on the wind. Bron looked around in an attempt to find the source of the mysterious voice. He had no idea where he was, he only knew that it was dark and raining, flashes of lightning occasionally lit up the night sky, it was relatively calm compared to the last storm he had been in.

_"__Bron…"_ Called the voice again. Bron strained his ears, unable to pinpoint the source or even the gender of the speaker it was as if the wind itself was talking to him.

"Yes?" said Bron nervously. There was a powerful gust of wind at that moment and all of a sudden Bron was surrounded by swirling clouds, he could see nothing past the walls of vapour but suddenly just as quickly as it begun the clouds cleared leaving Bron rather freaked out but at least this time he was not alone, there was another Longneck in his sight next to a large river it's feet submerged in the water. He could not tell who it was or the gender as the Longneck's body was shrouded in shadows but he could clearly see a small nest lying wrapped in the Longnecks tail, it held four eggs but three of them had been smashed leaving only one intact. The egg in question started wriggling, obviously it was going to hatch very shortly.

"Hello?" asked Bron as he advanced forward through the river towards what he assumed to be the soon to be mother or father. However, he got no response from the Longneck. Suddenly a sleek shadow moved out of the dark. Bron gasped as the Egg Stealer crept up stealthily towards the egg _"Mine"_ it hissed quietly at the egg.

Bron reacted in an instant and with startling precision, he swept his tail right through the Egg Stealer…..literally. The tail went right through the Egg Stealer as if it was a ghost. "What the-!?" said Bron in alarm when that happened but scarcely a second later the Egg Stealer had leapt into the water, alerting the over Longneck to his presence, he quickly snatched up the egg but a powerful head-butt from the Longneck knocked him clean out, causing him to drop the egg, which bounced away.

_"__Oh no!"_ said Bron and at once, he and the other Longneck where already rushing after the egg.

The egg bounced into the river and fell down a water fall but fell onto a ledge beneath it. It bounced away into a clearing just as the rain stopped and The Bright Circle came out. Now Bron was in the presence of three adult Longnecks all watching the egg fearfully, had the baby survived all that? The egg in question did not look very good, it was covered in large, long cracks all over the surface, it looked like it was going to burst open any second now…and it did.

**Crack!**

The first crack sent a small nearby lizard running in fright, a hole appeared in the top of the egg.

**Crack!**

The tip of a brown tail of a boy emerged, light brown on the underside, and dark brown on the top and a neutral shade of brown between poked its way out of the egg.

**Crack!**

The right back leg emerged from the egg.

**Crack!**

The left back leg broke through the shell and the rest of the egg collapsed, the hatchling who was almost standing on his head, he rolled around over his back and onto his belly. The long neck of the hatchling was rather tiny and he bore a face filled with love and compassion as well as lots of curiosity as he opened his eyes and smiled a wide smile.

"Here I am" came the voice of a female Longneck that made Bron's heart skip a beat. He turned to look upon the face of the one person he thought he would never see again. His mate. Littlefoot's mother. Bron gasped in astonishment. Then he looked down at the hatchling and realised that he knew who it was, it was Littlefoot and he had just witnessed him hatch.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" said a gentle feminine voice behind him.

The voice was addressed to him. With extremely slow weary steps Bron turned around to look at the loving face of his mate, she was looking at him and Littlefoot in the background. "Hello Bron" she said and walked up to him and nuzzled his face. Bron almost felt he was going to have a heart attack, that touch felt so real but it couldn't be.

"But your dead" was all he managed to say.

"I am but that doesn't mean I am not with you dear" replied Littlefoot's mother in a soft voice, filled with love.

Bron let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and proceeded to nuzzle his mate. "I missed you so much" he said, his voice was ridden with guilt and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I missed you too Bron"

"I am sorry"

"Sorry for what?" asked Littlefoot's mother.

"I left you, I wasn't there for you or our son" said Bron in a guilty voice, bending his neck in shame. However, his mate put her head beneath his and hoisted his head back up.

"Look at me Bron" she said gently.

Bron opened his eyes slowly and looked at his mate. He felt terrible at that moment and when he looked at his mate's back and neck, he could see the huge gashes where Sharptooth had torn into her flesh, the blood did not flow from the wounds though, it stayed inside her.

"You did what you thought was right, I can't blame you for that, I just wish we could have been a family again and you have finally allowed that chance, Littlefoot does need a father and you are his father" explained Littlefoot's mother.

"I wish I had never left then you might not have died" said Bron, he was trembling and tears were now falling from his eyes even faster at that realisation. He suddenly found himself being nuzzled by his mate.

"Blaming yourself for something you had no control over is not going to help you, I don't want you to linger on that, I just want to see my son at home in The Great Valley, with mom and dad and his friends…..and you" said Littlefoot's mother.

Bron nodded. "I promise dear," said Bron softly but no less meaningfully. "I will look after Littlefoot and be a father to him, I promise that we will be a family again" He finished. His mate smiled at him lovingly and nuzzled him, he returned her nuzzle contently.

"I know you will dear, now it is time for you to go" said Littlefoot's mother with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Not now please!" said Bron pleadingly as his mate turned to leave.

His mate turned to look at him and smiled "I will always be in your heart Bron, you and Littlefoot are never alone" she said and with a powerful gust of wind she vanished into the cloud.

_"__Wait!"_ cried Bron as his mate disappeared from sight and the cloud engulfed him and everything went back but one loving voice remained.

"Wake up Bron, it's morning my dear, a new day has begun. Wake up"

That was the last thing Bron heard before he woke up.

* * *

She was surrounded by mist, she didn't know where she was only that her feet were on solid ground. "Where am I?" thought Sura as she looked around in alarm. She walked forward but had no idea where she was going and if she could see what was ahead of her then she could end up in an even worse situation so she decided to stand still and wait for the fog to pass. But for no matter how long she stood their alone and fearful the fog refused to clear, what was worse she had no idea where Ducky, Diver and Spike were now or if they were okay. Suddenly something called.

Sura cocked her head in confusion, it sounded like a whisper but she could hardly here a thing. Then it turned into a distant voice but she couldn't tell anything about it, nevertheless she still strained her ears to hear what was out there.

"Hello?!" she called uncertainly. Her call was answered.

_"__S….." _

_"__i…"_

_"__A…."_

Sura was sure there were three voices but she couldn't hear what they said nor could she gather any information about who they were. Suddenly she saw a shadow appeared out of the fog. Sura strained her eyes but she could not see through the fog at the thing that was approaching her all she knew was that it was big, however she spotted two smaller shadows, tiny in comparison to the big one appear on either side of the big shadow and as they approached they became clearer, she could very nearly see them, then they came out of the mists and Sura gasped at who stood before her. A second later everything went dark as Sura woke up.

* * *

With a sharp breath Sura opened her eyes and looked around the cave, realising that she had only just woken from a dream, she tried to remember it but found her memory as blank as the fog that had surrounded her in her dreams. Sighing she looked out the cave and saw the light of a new day pouring into the cave, Sura took a deep breath and with a smile bent her head to the children sleeping beside her, which now included Shorty and Littlefoot who was busy sleeping next to Ali, just as Ducky was sleeping with her brother and sister along with Trough.

"Wake up dears" she said gently and gave each child a gentle waking push with her beak. Ducky opened her mouth and yawned tiredly when her mother gave her a gentle nudge with her beak. "Morning little one" she whispered softly to her.

"Morning mama" said Ducky in a somewhat croaky voice. She was pleasantly aware of how warm she was and how close her friends were to her. She turned to look at Trough who was fast asleep beside her. She smiled and sighed dreamily, she felt that she could almost watch him sleep forever, he looked so very peaceful. However, Ducky knew that her mother was waking up everyone now, so she chose to wake up Trough herself.

She gave him a friendly lick on the cheek. Trough chuckled but didn't wake up, so Ducky nuzzled the front of his beak with her beak and whispered "Wake up Trough" however the response she got from Trough was surprising to her. He nuzzled her beak, the nuzzling quickly became a kiss from him. Ducky's eyes widened in surprise but she soon returned the kiss as realised that Trough had already woken up and he had a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Morning Lovelings!" yelled Cera right between the two Swimmers.

Ducky and Trough both gave startled yells at Cera's cheeky exclamation. They quickly found their friends laughing at their performance. To make matters worse Diver began to sing "Trough and Ducky sitting in a tree _K-I-_"

_**"**__**No! Shut Up you lot!"**_yelled Trough. _**"We-Are-Not-Lovelings!"**_ he shouted angrily.

"No, no, no!" said Ducky in agreement, she looked rather annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cyrest. "You two were kissing just before, what says more plainly _'I'm in love'_ then that?" he said rhetorically to the amusement of the children.

"Now, now" said Sura, as she tried to spare Ducky and Trough from anymore embarrassment, their bodies already looked like a pair of red tree stars. "Breakfast, is here little ones." She said and put some tree stars down among the friends.

"Breakfast for you maybe" said Chomper disdainfully as his belly rumbled.

_"__Don't touch me then!"_ said Trough loudly as the friends laughed at his comment before Ruby got up and approached Chomper

"Come on Chomper," She said "let's look in The Big Water for something for you to eat" said Ruby and led Chomper outside of the cave. The friends began eating contently, with Spike eating huge mouthfuls of green food at once.

"How did you ever manage to raise a Spiketail that gorges himself like that?" said Cyrest in shock as he observed Spike. Sura chuckled in response.

"Well, He is allowed to have food at any time of day" she said.

"But Spike is always hungry he is, he is" said Ducky. Spike nodded in confirmation and let out a loud belch as he finished his meal.

"I can see that," said Cyrest "He'll eat us out of the cave" he joked.

Grandma Swimmer got to her feet and stretched her arms out "It's not like we'll be staying in here much longer anyway Cyrest" she said, still sounding a little drowsy.

"Oh yes, yes, yes we are going back to The Great Valley today we are, we are" cried Ducky happily clapping her hands in excitement.

_"__Trough, Ducky, Blue!"_ called Sura from the entrance "I think we should go and get permission from Laura if we want Trough to come with us" she said.

_"__Wait for me!"_ said Grandma Swimmer as she followed them out "We'll be back soon dears" she said to the children as she left.

"Well, who's up for a game of Swimmer and Splasher while we wait?!" said Diver and ran out towards the water. She was met with enthusiastic responses from everyone else who followed her down to the water to play.

* * *

**_The Great Valley _**

The Grown Ups gathered eagerly around Ariel on the top of a hill overlooking the main river. She had only just returned from her trip to The Big Water. "What news Ariel?" said Ruphus, the desperation clearly evident in his voice, he really wanted to hear if Ducky, Sura, Diver and Spike were okay.

"Well I found them all by The Big Water with Sura and Ducky and Cyrest" said Ariel to the relief of the parents.

"How's Cera looking?" asked Topps.

"Are my children and mate okay?" asked Ruphus.

"Is Ali there?" asked Brace.

"And Littlefoot?" added Granma Longneck.

"Please everyone one at a time!" cried Ariel, while she had expected this response it did not make it anymore overwhelming, the parents silenced themselves and waited expectantly for Ariel to continue. "Now all the children are there, that includes Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty and Diver" she said "As well as two other Swimmer children and two adults that I didn't know" she hastily added to Ruphus's surprise and curiosity.

"They all look okay, Cera's leg has been well tended and has healed and from what I heard while they were telling stories the kids managed to finish off Sierra for good and they also had a run in with Red Claw that Diver saved them from" said Ariel.

_"__Oh my!"_ exclaimed Ruphus in shock.

"So they're all okay?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Yes and here's more Sura is taking her small herd back to The Great Valley!" said Ariel in delight.

Ruphus gasped in joy "Sura's coming back with the kids!" he cried out in excitement.

_"__Calm down Ruphus!"_ said Topps irritably to the ecstatic Swimmer. "So when can we expect them back?" he asked Ariel.

"They are leaving today. They should be here in the next few days" explained Ariel to the Grown Ups delight.

Grandpa Longneck smiled gratefully at Ariel "Thank you, this is very good news I think we can all rest a bit easier now"

"The pleasure was all mine Grandpa Longneck," said Ariel "besides my son was out there too and it was good to see Sura again"

Grandpa nodded and turned to leave "Well I suppose we'll see them soon won't we dear" he said to his mate. "Yes we will" she responded with a smile as the Longnecks departed, Topps quickly followed. Muttering to himself as he left "I will give Cera a jolly good talking to when she gets back"

Finally, only Ruphus and Ariel remained. "Thank you Ariel," said Ruphus gratefully. "this means a lot to me."

"Your welcome dear" replied the Flyer kindly. Ruphus was about to leave when Ariel called him back.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I heard Ducky and Sura tell their tale of what happened after they left the Valley until they met up with the children, you and Merri might find it interesting" said Ariel.

"Oh indeed!" said Ruphus eagerly. "Come along to my nest and you can tell me and Merri what has happened." Ruphus then left for his nest with Ariel flying overhead, she would have quite a tale to tell before the day was over.

* * *

**_The Big Water _**

"Hmmmmm" said Laura thoughtfully.

She had just been asked by Trough if he could be allowed to go with Ducky's family and friends back to The Great Valley and she wasn't sure about it. Now that she knew that Ducky was taking The Trial of Destiny she didn't want Trough to grow to attached to her as he would probably lose her, Laura didn't want her son to go through that but she also knew that she was way too late to prevent a bond between her son and Ducky, they were already kissing each other and one way or another Laura knew there was no going back from this. On the other hand, saying _'no'_ to Trough was certainly not a good idea. _"Love knows no bounds after all"_ she thought. Trough would probably run off on his own if she said that and without a herd he would be in great danger. On the other hand, she and the rest of The Herd were going to The Great Valley soon and Trough going now would mean a much more pleasant journey for him then it would be in the herd. At least that was what she hoped.

With a sigh she looked down at Ducky and Trough, they were holding hands and both wore expressions of extreme anxiety, she could tell they both wanted to go to The Great Valley with each other and now with Ducky's extremely cute and Trough's exceptional pleading expressions she made her choice.

"Okay Sura, Trough can go with you but promise me that you'll take care of him, that you won't let him come to harm" said Laura, looking at Sura.

Sura held up her hand and stated "I swear I will look after your son Trough and make sure he doesn't come to harm even if it should mean injury for me" She said in firm resolve.

Laura smiled "Thank you Sura and good luck. Goodbye Trough, have a safe trip" said Laura as Sura turned to head back to the cave with Ducky, Trough and her mother in tow, Bluey had gone off earlier saying "I'll meet you back at the cave soon"

"Goodbye Trough," said Shelly as she hugged her brother one last time "Stay safe out there!" she called.

"You know I will!" replied Trough in a reassuring voice as he left with Ducky walking beside him. This was it he was finally going to The Great Valley with his best friend, he smiled in excitement at the prospect that awaited him.

* * *

"Thank you for all you done my friends" said Bluey emotionally as she broke off from Rarlap's embrace.

"You have deserved the love that we have showed you Blue," replied Rarlap "and you are more than just a friend to me" as he stroked the Sapphire crystal hung around her neck.

"We'll see you at The Great Valley Blue" said Alane from beside Rarlap.

"Thank you again" said Bluey as she turned to leave "Goodbye Alane, goodbye Rarlap" she before she left.

"Goodbye Bluey" called the couple as she left but neither of them noticed the subtle bulge in Bluey's abdomen as she left.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this Bron" said Marcus, Bron's most effective deputy, he was the second in command of the herd but it was never really made official but the grey Longneck was not only strong but clever and had proved his worth time and time again, Bron could think of no better replacement for his position then Marcus.

"I know you are right to take my place as herd leader Marcus" said Bron with a smile.

Marcus was flattered that Bron thought so highly of him. At the same time, he was still unsure about this decision. "Do you think this is a good idea Bron?" he asked, he knew his reasons but Bron was talking about leaving a whole herd here.

"It is time I stepped down Marcus, I had a good run but I have left my son for too long…it's time for us to be a family again. I hope you understand that" said Bron calmly.

Marcus nodded slowly. "I understand sir…." He sounded uncertain "But what will I do as a leader?"

Bron smiled encouragingly "You protect your herd, as for what you do, that's up to you, our route is familiar to you so you could go anywhere, just stay alive and if you ever have children then don't put you family above anything that's my advice to you" said Bron in an encouraging voice, all his words were said from his heart.

Marcus seemed a bit more confident, he gave a smile. "Thank you Bron, it has been a pleasure to know you, I wish you all the best for you and your son" he said as he turned around but said a last few words to the now ex leader. "I won't let you down Bron" he said as he went to inform the herd of its most recent developments.

"I know you won't" said Bron quietly to himself and lay down on the ground and waited, he was sure Littlefoot would come back soon and when he did, they would finally make up.

* * *

The small herd of Swimmers and children now walked away from the cave as a group. Spike was currently carrying Ducky, Diver, Trough and Jane on his back. Jane was sitting in front of Ducky on Spike's neck, Ducky was keeping a hold of Jane to stop her from falling off as she was so excited about riding on Spike. Trough and Diver sat atop his back while Petrie perched on Cera's back. Littlefoot was walking beside the group with Ali. Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer were together at the rear while Sura and Bluey led the way.

Suddenly Littlefoot made a call as they were passing through the forest by the cliffs. _**"Wait!"**_he cried. The whole group stopped to look at him curiously. "I need to tell my Dad what I'm doing," he explained "can we stop by at my Dad's herd?" he asked Sura respectably.

"Of course Littlefoot, lead the way" she gestured for him to take the lead. It did not take long for Littlefoot to sight the Longneck herd in the plains but he was a little apprehensive about this meeting, having not seen his father since he had yelled at him, how would he react to him going back to The Valley?

Suddenly he heard and felt the giant footsteps of a Longneck approached Littlefoot looked up and saw Bron walking calmly towards them. This only made Littlefoot more nervous about facing his father. He stopped and watched Bron approaching for what seemed like ages before he stopped in front of Littlefoot.

By now Littlefoot's heart was racing, he was worried that he would run off because at the moment he almost felt like he was about to face a Sharptooth, except he wasn't he was facing for father. Taking a deep breath in order to calm himself Littlefoot stepped forward.

"Errr…. Hi Dad" he said. The nervousness being very clear in his voice and demeanour.

"Hello Littlefoot" replied Bron calmly.

"Um…so…..I just…." Littlefoot was unaware at how low his head was as he said this "came here to tell you that….I'm going back to The Great Valley with my friends."

"With them?" asked Bron gesturing to the group behind him.

"Yeah….." said Littlefoot slowly. He felt very awkward and almost expected a long silence to follow which made what happened next all the more surprising.

"Then do you think you have room for one more Longneck?" asked Bron with a smile.

_"__Whhhaaaat?"_ asked Littlefoot, raising his head in astonishment to look at Bron.

"Do you mind if I join you on your way back to The Valley?" asked Bron.

Everyone was staring at Bron in surprise none more so then Littlefoot, he looked like he had just seen his father grow two heads. "But Dad you're herd I-"

"I have resigned my position as herd leader and have chosen to leave the herd" said Bron calmly, but he smiled wider as he bent his neck down to Littlefoot, his son. "You were right Littlefoot, it's time for us to be a family again," he said to a completely dumbstruck Littlefoot. "I know I'm not perfect and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you son but no more, you are my son and I love you, I will come home with you and be the father I should have been if you'll have me" said Bron.

Littlefoot didn't say anything for a short while, everyone watched the two longneck's in silent apprehension. Suddenly Littlefoot gave a happy yell and ran to his father, they both nuzzled each other contently. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Dad it was disrespectful" he said as he broke off. He couldn't believe what had Bron had chosen to do but he was happier than ever now with his Dad finally coming to live with him The Great Valley as a family again. Shorty was also astonished that Bron had chosen to leave the herd but he enjoyed the prospect of living in The Great Valley with his brother.

"Don't worry Littlefoot, you taught me that I needed to be a father and that is what I will do, even if it took a little yelling to get the truth in my head." He smiled at his son and he smiled back.

"So is there room in this herd for another Longneck?" he asked.

"You bet!" trumpeted Littlefoot. "Guys my Dad's coming back home with us!" he called to the delight of his friends. However just as they were about to leave another Longneck, this time a female came to the group, she had a small Longneck on her back that Littlefoot recognised as the one he had rescued during The Killer Storm.

"I couldn't let you leave without say thank you Bron on behalf of the herd. We'll miss you but we will never forget you" she said kindly.

"Thank you Jesse," replied Bron in kind "it was a pleasure" he added.

Jesse then lowered her neck to Littlefoot. "And thank you again for saving my son Littlefoot, I wish you all the best" She nuzzled him while her son nodded enthusiastically from her back. "Your mother would be proud of you" she whispered as she disengaged.

"Shorty" said Jesse, turning to face the green Longneck. Shorty was surprised that he had been addressed and waited for her to say more. "Well done in completing The Big Longneck Test, you'll make a fine leader one day" she said with a kind smile which Shorty returned.

"Thank you and goodbye Jesse" said Shorty respectably. He had noticed that the rest of the herd had gathered to watch, they stood behind the Jesse and watched in silent vigilance at the ending of another herd leaders time, even if Bron wasn't dead they still paid a proud respect to their old leader.

"Goodbye Everyone" said Bron to the herd who responded with a chorus of their own 'goodbyes' especially Jesse's son. They watched as the small herd turn.

"It's time to go everyone" said Bron. Everyone followed as they departed from The Longneck herd, Swimmer herd and The Big Water and started their journey back to The Great Valley.

* * *

**_The Great Valley_**

Ruphus and Merri were both sitting by their nest containing Sura's eggs with Ariel in front of them she had just finished explaining Sura and Ducky's tale to them, though it took her the whole morning, it was early afternoon now and The Bright Circle shone brightly above The Great Valley but the air was cooler and the tree stars were changing, they were turning red and brown and falling to the ground in huge piles as Autumn was beginning, the adults knew that The Cold Time was approaching. However, Ruphus and Merri only had ears for the story but as the story ended Ariel started eating some berry's nearby them quietly while she allowed the two Swimmers time to fully comprehend the story she had told and she had said a lot, she hadn't realised how patched she was before, her voice was all croaky and her throat was sore so she took a long drink while she reflected on what she told Ruphus and Merri.

She had told them about the cave and Archie and The Land of Mists along with Dil and Icky's morning attack and briefly touched on the story Sura had shared with Ducky. She also told them of Sura stumbling upon Ducky's birthplace. This part of the tale had shocked her audience especially when they heard at what state Sura was in at that moment. _"My poor Sura, she must have been in a lot of pain"_ thought Ruphus quietly.

Ariel continued and told them about meeting The Spiketail herd and the encounter with Red Claw, Screech and Thud.

"Well it's a good thing Sura knows how to evade a Sharptooth" said Merri with relief. However, her relief turned to startled horror when they heard about the Fast Biter attack. They both paled at the impression Ariel gave her.

"Oh my" said Merri slowly, holding a hand over her chest. She now knew what her sister had faced on her journey to The Big Water.

"Poor Sura and poor Ducky, my little one saw it all" said Ruphus sadly, he now really wished he had been there to help Sura and to comfort Ducky who he knew would probably have been heartbroken at the seeming loss of her dear mother. _"It's amazing she even survived at all"_ thought Ruphus in amazement.

Now Ariel got into telling of Sura's recovery and meeting Cyrest and his hatchling niece and what Ducky ended up doing to stop save Sura. It left both Swimmers speechless at the gravity of the situation and how Ducky had handled herself. "At least they are alright now" said Ruphus in an attempt to calm his and Merri's nerves.

Ariel moved on to describe Ducky's training from Cyrest and Mo's Water Kin. On the whole Ruphus and Merri largely approved of Ducky's training and were overjoyed to hear of her progress. This created a new hope to surge within their veins, maybe Ducky could do it. He was especially astonished but at the same time beaming with pride when he was told about The Megalodon Shark attack. "Oh I am so proud of her" said Ruphus with a smile on his face, he did have his reservations for Ducky's training in the river rapids and Thunder Pool and Ariel perfectly understood his concerns, she could not imagine placing any of her children in a position to face a gusty wind let alone a tornado but Sura and Ducky had done the aquatic equivalent of these and pulled them off successfully, well at least of of them anyway.

After that they stopped to have a short break for food and check on their respective kids who appeared to be alright then Ariel got right back into the story, she told them about The Swimmer herd and Ducky's bond with Trough. Now if Ruphus and Merri had been shocked before they were astonished now, their mouths were gaping wide when they were told that Ducky and Trough were kissing each other openly and of their apparent affection for each._ "Affection? That might be understatement"_ thought Ruphus in shock.

They were certainly not prepared for this kind of revelation, for Ruphus to hear Ducky actually finding what sounded like a lover was nothing short of crazy. He never thought Ducky was even old enough to even have those kinds of thoughts but displaying them openly and with another Swimmer near, her age. He felt so happy for her _"My little girl is growing up"_ he thought quietly to himself but even as his body filled with happiness it also filled with sadness. What if Ducky didn't complete The Trial? He shuddered, that was the last thing he wanted to think about. So he asked Ariel about Trough.

Ariel told Ruphus what she had heard about him, how he and Ducky met and what they had been through together and what her personal opinion of him was as she had seen him before. "He's a fine young child as far as Swimmer's go and he really appears to like Ducky, I think they are very good for each other" she said. Ruphus sighed and nodded his head in approval and beckoned for Ariel to continue.

She told him about Ducky's bullying because she wet the nest because of a night terror about Sharptooth. Ruphus looked furious when she was done telling him that. "How dare they pick on my daughter like that!" he exclaimed angrily. He needed a few more seconds to calm down before Ariel could tell him about the meeting. Both Swimmers were pleased with the results but were horrified at just how close Ducky had come to death by the same Fast Biter that almost killed her mother. It was a surprise to hear that Trough saved her life after she saved him in The Killer Storm, which Ariel also told them about and both Swimmers were relieved to hear that their beloved family members had made it safely through The Killer Storm, though they were shocked about the length Ducky had gone to save Trough.

"She must really like him" said Ruphus thoughtfully.

"Indeed," said Merri in agreement "To dive out into such waters…..At least Trough returned the favour but saving Ducky from that Fast Biter, he sounds like a really good friend to Ducky" she added.

_"__He's more than a friend"_ Ruphus thought but nodded his head in agreement.

Ariel also told about the reunion with The Gang and finally voiced what she had been waiting to say for a while. "Oh and also Sura is coming back with two other Swimmers" That got both of her audience's attention.

"She is eh?" asked Merri curiously.

"I think you know them Merri" said Ariel with a smile.

"Why?" asked Merri.

"Because they are your family" said Ariel. Merri gasped at what the statement implied. "Who?" she asked.

"Isira, I believe her name is, she's-"

_"__Mother!"_ cried Merri in joy. "Who else is coming with her!?" asked Merri eagerly, she was simply trembling with excitement at the thought of seeing her mother again.

"A light blue Swimmer ca-"

"_Bluey!_ Oh my dear sister!" shouted Merri she looked overjoyed now. "And they're coming here!"

"Yes they are, it appears I'll soon meet your mother Merri" said Ruphus, he looked surprised but no less happy about this development.

"I've got one last thing to tell" said Ariel and finally proceeded to tell them about Diver's journey, how she saved The Gang from Red Claw, Screech and Thud and how she played a pivotal role getting rid of Sierra for good. "Oh my brave little one" said Ruphus in admiration as well as pride, his children were growing up so nicely.

Now after all this telling of tales, Ruphus and Merri finally had time to digest all the news, but they both got to their feet after a quick exchange of nods and walked back to Ariel as she finished her drink. "Thank you again Ariel" said Merri gratefully.

"Your welcome dears" replied Ariel "I'll see you all later and I know we'll all be seeing Sura and Ducky later too!" called as she took flight and with a screech she was off. Leaving Merri and Ruphus alone at the nest.

"Well" said Ruphus after a short time "I think we better go and let the kids know who's going to arrive home in a few days" he said and with a smile he went off to tell the children that their brother, sisters and mother would be returning along with their grandmother and aunt. _"They'll be delighted"_ thought Merri as she laid down beside the nest and watched the eggs inside with a distant smile on her face. How wonderful it would be to see her sisters and mother again.

* * *

The small herd walked along in a direction parallel to the coast until they came to another river, it was not the same one that Sura and Ducky had first taken to get to The Big Water however. Thankfully Cyrest knew this river. "This will lead us into a forest outside the barren plains and turns off a day's walk away from The Great Valley," he explained "and it's a much safer route then The Land of Mists by far, I've never been their presently and nor do I intend to"

"Okay so how long do we follow the river Cyrest?" asked Sura.

Cyrest shrugged "Depending on the speed, fast pace and we'll get through in about two days if we go slow we should get there around four or five days, at the speed were traveling I'd say…." Cryest scratched his chin while he figured out the time "around 3 days before we leave the river then another day's march till we get to The Great Valley" said Cyrest sceptically.

"That doesn't sound too bad" said Cera. _"Means more time between me and my father lecturing me"_ she thought.

"Come along everyone" said Cyrest and took the lead down the river.

For several hours they trudged along the river bank stopping every now and then to eat and drink but they made good progress and didn't find any sign of Sharpteeth. The Gang meanwhile entertained Jane by giving her rides on all their backs and in Littlefoot, Ali and Shorty's case on the top of their heads, accompanied by Ducky most of the time. She even took her on a swim in the river, accompanied by Diver and Trough, swimming on either side of Ducky with Jane on her back. Jane was really enjoying herself and even Petrie gave her a short flight since she was small and light enough to carry.

"You no let go Jane" he warned; Jane nodded and held on tightly to Petrie as she knelt down on his back. Petrie took off, flying slow and steady just above his friend's heads and even taking her up to Bron's elevation and Jane absolutely loved it. She laughed and squealed as Petrie soured through the air effortlessly, everyone was enjoying watching her, even the adults although they kept a sharp eye on her and the terrain as it does not do good to let one's guard down in The Mysterious Beyond. Jane was having so much fun that she was a little disappointed to return to the ground but as Petrie landed on Cera's back she willing got off and curled up on Cera's back and fell into a deep sleep as the all the fun rides had exhausted her.

Cera looked back and giggled as Jane fell asleep on her back but quickly turned back to a smile, Jane reminded her of Tricia in so many ways _"She's so cute"_ sighed Cera in her mind. From then on the journey progressed at much more quiet pace, one that was comfortable for both adults and children. Finally, they took a short pit stop to eat and drink they were on the edge of a large forest separated by the slow flowing river which divided the forest from the grassy plains that the small herd was on. There were some tall trees growing a short distance away and aquatic plants growing by the waters edge. Ducky was already guzzling down water by the time her friends came to drink.

Diver came beside her and took her drink, they were a short distance away from everyone else but not far away to be in any immediate danger, Diver let out a sigh as soon as she was done. "I haven't done this in ages" she said to Ducky.

"What have you not done is ages?" asked Ducky curiously.

"Travelling in a small herd with you and mom" replied Diver.

"I am happy to be going home with you and Spike and Mama I am, I am" said Ducky in agreement.

Diver looked a little apprehensive. "I envy you and your adventures and your friends Ducky, you get to do all this and kick Sharptooth butt all time"

"I do not think I like kicking Sharpteeth around it is not fun nope, nope, nope" said Ducky, her voice trailing off. Diver could relate to that in some way as she had been chased by Screech and understood what it felt like to run for one's life but she had not had it as rough as Ducky on that front.

"Ducky can I ask you something?" said Diver slowly, there was something that she wanted to address after hearing about her previous adventures, she was curious and wanted to know more but this subject she was touching was far from pleasant.

"Oh yes, you can Diver" said Ducky cheerfully.

Diver looked down hesitantly but finally blurted out "Was Sharptooth visiting your sleep stories during your time of night terrors?" she asked in the calmest voice she could muster.

Ducky gasped as her cheerful exterior promptly vanished at the mention of Sharptooth. Ducky knew what Diver was referring to, the time after she arrived home in The Great Valley for the first time when she had suffered nightly night terrors about Sharptooth and suffered from the accidents these frightening visions invoked for a month._ "Why would she ask about that?"_ thought Ducky in surprise. She didn't answer straight away but eventually nodded her head, her expression downcast.

Diver could almost sense the question that appeared in Ducky's head and answered it for her. "Cera told me about Sharptooth when we were going to The Big Water, she said you and your friends killed him and that you were used as bait."

Ducky closed her eyes and shivered as the memories of that day went through her head again, of Swimming for her life against Sharptooth and fearing she would become the predator's next entre. Diver suddenly lifted her sister's left arm and finally saw what Cera was talking about. Ducky jerked away at Diver's sudden action.

Diver saw it, the scar that Cera had talked about, it was hardly visibly, just a tiny round dot on Ducky's flank but it was still there, the place where Sharptooth had wounded Ducky. Diver looked at Ducky and saw an expression of melancholy planted on her face, it conveyed so much pain and fear. _"Did Sharptooth really cause Ducky to feel like this?"_ thought Diver in numb shock as the true extent of Sharptooth's attack and its effect on her sister was finally revealed.

Immediately Diver put an arm around Ducky and drew her close, now she understood why Ducky never talked about those days, that were the hardest of her life. "I'm sorry" she said sadly "I had no idea"

Ducky sniffed. "I was so scared-ed then and when I see him in my sleep stories and the last one he….he…." Ducky couldn't go on, she just fell to her knees and began to sob quietly. Diver gasped and settled herself down beside her sobbing sister and hugged her gently but it did little to sooth Ducky's emotions as the terrible images of that dream struck her mind with the force of a Flying Rock and chief among those images was two girls crushed by Sharptooth's foot, confronting these images was heart wrenching for Ducky. Why did her sister have to talk about this?

_"__Ducky?!"_ said a sudden voice. Diver turned to see Trough quickly rushing over to Ducky's side "Are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

Ducky shook her head and continued to cry softly into her hands. Trough put his hand around Ducky from her right while Diver held her gently from the left. Trough nuzzled her in a consolatory way. What was the matter with his friend? Why was she crying?

"I'm sorry Ducky, sorry for bringing this up" said Diver apologetically. Ducky looked down into the water and closed her eyes sadly.

"I am so scared-ed of him, in my sleep story you had been crushed under his foot with Sandy and everyone, mom, dad, Spike he..." Ducky sobbed harder while Diver gasped at what her sister was implying, she definitely did not know how Ducky felt in those dreams nor she could not imagine seeing that, sure she had nightmares about being eaten but nothing like what Ducky was suggesting.

Ducky was now leaning on both Diver and Trough just to keep herself from slumping down into the water, she was crying loudly now. "Spinner…Sharptooth he…._'sniff'_ used-ed daddy's crest to…." Ducky let out a loud wail and completely broke down.

"It's okay, Ducky, it was just a sleep story" said Diver softly as she hugged her sister gently, even though Ducky returned her hug with an iron grip.

"And Sharptooth is gone now, you won't have to face a Sharptooth like him again" said Trough, nuzzled Ducky's right cheek which was wet with tears sliding down her face like a pair if waterfalls. It really hurt Diver and Trough to see Ducky break down like this.

"Ducky, are you okay?" Diver and Trough looked to see The Gang coming to see what was going on having been attracted by her wail. They stopped in alarm when they saw Ducky clinging to Diver like a frightened hatchling and sobbing loudly. They all swiftly approached in order to give their friend support and comfort. Ducky was aware of her friends as they all crowded around her in support.

"What wrong Ducky?" asked Petrie "Why you so sad" he asked almost feeling like tearing up at the sight of Ducky's breakdown.

"Something I shouldn't have brought up" said Diver bitterly as she patting her sisters back. "I asked her about Sharptooth and she told me about her latest night terror about him" said Diver.

"Ohhh" said the children quietly. The original five members of The Gang quickly approaching and nuzzling or otherwise holding onto Ducky in some way and in Spike's case, giving her a lick up the length of his sister's back, Ducky appeared to be calming down now.

Littlefoot walked up to Diver and asked her in a whisper. "Was this a really bad night terror?"

"It was" said Trough to Littlefoot's surprise. "I was there when she had it and Bluey told me about it, she heard what happened from Ducky's mom" said Trough.

Trough gestured to Littlefoot to come around to his end and he whispered in his ear to which the other kids listened too "It was terrible, Sharptooth killed every one of her family in the most horrible ways and you guys too, then he ate her after killing her mother in front of her"

The Gang nodded in understanding, they laid down beside Ducky and reassured her with gentle words and nuzzles that she was okay and that she would never be alone. The support was really good for Ducky and finally she started to calm down. "Thank you everyone" she choked out.

"We are always there for you Ducky" replied Littlefoot.

"Whenever you need us" said Trough.

"Mmmm hhhmmmm" said Spike with a nod of his head.

"Yep, yep, yep" said Ducky gently. "Your right Sharptooth is gone and I am safe from Sharpteeth now."

Something clicked in Littlefoot as he remembered The Sharptooth in the Crescent Caves, Ducky was indeed facing a Sharptooth and they had forgotten to tell her and her mother. _"Ducky!"_ he suddenly said urgently to everyone's surprise.

_"__You can't do The Trial, you just can't!"_ he said desperately.

"I do not want to do The Trial no, no, no" said Ducky, shaking her head "But I must do it and I will do it, yes I will" responded Ducky, she sounded surprisingly determined but that didn't matter to Littlefoot now.

"No you don't understand Ducky! _You can't do The Trial!_" he said almost shouting.

"Littlefoot right" said Petrie in agreement followed by all her friends who all seemed to get what Littlefoot was talking about and desperately urged her not to do it.

"I must do it I must, I must" said Ducky in reply to her friend's urgent and fearful warnings.

_"__Ducky you can't!"_ cried Ruby.

_"__You might die!"_ said Chomper, sounding highly distressed.

"I mus-"

_**"**__**You can't do it because there is a Swimming Sharptooth beneath The Crescent Caves where The Trial takes place!"**_ shouted Cera at the top of her lungs, however nothing but complete silence followed her words.

Everyone was breathing hard except Ducky, she had long since known about this but a few others did not.

**_"…_****_..WHAT!..."_** Ducky turned to the sound of her mother's horrified voice, she turned and saw to her concern that her mother had gone all white and her eyes were completely filled with terror now that she knew this. For Sura, at that moment everything felt like it had stopped, except the fear which rose to drown her in a sea of despair that her daughter, no matter what she had done would still die in The Trial, all this training in vain as her daughter fell, Sura wobbled on the spot and suddenly collapsed to her right.

_"__Sura!"_ cried Bluey in alarm and caught her sister before she could hit the ground. She looked at her sister's face and immediately knew that she had fainted. Ducky, Spike and Diver were already running to the mother in concern.

_"__Mom!"_ cried the two sisters as they reached their mother's prone form and desperately tried to rouse her but without success. The over adult Swimmers arrived at this moment, having been attracted by the apparent rumpus being made.

"She's only fainted" said Bluey to the children in an attempt to calm them.

"What happened?" asked Grandma Swimmer in concern as she knelt down beside Bluey and examined her daughter. She didn't need to though as Sura suddenly woke up with a gasp and began to tremble uncontrollably as she got into a kneeling position and tried in vain to steady her breathing, there were unshed tears in her eyes.

It wasn't true! It couldn't be true! A Swimming Sharptooth in The Great Valley beneath the Crescent Caves it was just impossible. Sura couldn't calm her mind as she slowly began to fit the pieces together. "No has survived The Trial in The Great Valley….because of a….S….Swimming S-Sharptooth, it can't be true! Ducky is doing that Trial, she can't do it, but if the kids know then The Valley probably found out no one would do the Trial now unless…"

Sura's mind reeled as the horrible realisation struck her harder than The Great Earthshake itself. "Sculra knew this all along, that's why she chose all the Swimmers….she's killing them all….she chose Ducky to-"

Rage filled Sura now, hot, boiling, untameable rage rippled through her body like a burning fire, never had she felt this way before, her breathing increased substantially and her fists clenched, finally like lava exploding from a volcano, a furious yell burst out of Sura's mouth as she jumped to her feet, startling everyone present her children leapt back in fright at such a startling reaction from their mother, Ducky hid behind Spike's foot and peeked her head out watch her mother yell.

_**"**__**SCULRA KNEW THIS THE WHOLE TIME!"**_ she shouted in a blind fury, she was seeing red at the moment, she kicked a large rock with her foot and sent it flying away only to hit a tree and shatter. Sura was panting in rage and her teeth were clenched tightly in what almost looked like a snarl when she suddenly felt a hand on her back and chest and the next thing she knew she heard her mother's calm voice rush through her like soothing water, clenching the fiery rage that had briefly taken over her. "Calm down dear" said her mother gently "Deep, slow breaths Sura" she said.

Sura complied with her mother's instructions and quickly she began defuse and regain her composure. "Is that true?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible after her outburst. "Is there a Swimming Sharptooth in The Crescent Caves?"

"What?" said Isira, Bluey and Cyrest as one, their eyes widening in shock.

"Yes," confirmed Littlefoot "we've seen it."

"Oh Littlefoot I already know about The Sharptooth" said Ducky almost apologetically.

"Huh?" said Littlefoot in surprise.

"You already know?" Cera looked uncertain as she said that.

"How could you know what we know without seeing what we know?" asked Ruby bewilderment.

"I have known for a while, since the day me and my mom were attack-ed by those two Fast Biters" explained Ducky, everyone looked at her in confusion, obviously waiting for an exclamation of how. "Swayer told-ed me"

Cyrest shuddered as Ducky said this. "He visited-ed my sleep stories and told-ed me he did, he did" said Ducky. Her friends looked very confused now as they had no context for what Ducky was telling them except Trough, however Cyrest quickly provided them with an explanation that brought them up to speed.

"My son is dead Ducky, he died long ago in that cursed Trial you've been chosen for, why would he visit your sleep stories and not mine?! _His own father!?"_ Cyrest yelled out the last words in pain and frustration, why couldn't he see Swayer again? Why couldn't he, even if it was all a dream? "And why didn't you tell us?" he asked almost accusingly.

Ducky recoiled slightly at Cyrest's apparent frustration "I did not want to frighten you, no, no, no" she said in a small voice.

"I understand Ducky," said her mother gently lowering her head down to her daughter's eye level "but no matter how bad the truth is it is better than a lie or simply not knowing my little dear" she said calmly. "It looks like we are going to have to teach you some Swimming Sharptooth manoeuvres if worse comes too worse but if I get support I might be able to stop The Trial if we can show everyone that there is a Swimming Sharptooth beneath the Crescent Caves" said Sura hopefully.

That made everyone prick up. Sura turned to her Cyrest "I'm sure Sculra has known about this Sharptooth the whole time, that's why she sends Swimmers in to do it, to discredit their family's and remain on power by fear" she said with firm anger in her voice.

Cyrest was now getting angry too "And with that Sharptooth in The Trial she can make sure that all the Swimmers die and that she always wins" he was seething; his words were through gritted teeth as he now knew who was responsible for Swayer's death.

_"__I swear to you Swayer I will make her pay for what she has done to you!"_ thundered Cyrest in his head where he had kept the raging storm of his emotions locked from sight, it would do no good to yell about it anyway. He looked down at Ducky and said "I will teach you every tiny ounce that I know about swimming, caves and manoeuvres, so that you will be ready to beat any Sharptooth in the water." he said with firm determination.

Ducky smiled up at Cyrest "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she said happily.

Cyrest smiled back. Bron suddenly marched over, he had been grazing on the taller trees, further away and had just finished his meal. "Well we all ready to go?" he asked in good spirits, oblivious to what had been going on a few moments ago.

"Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky cheerfully and jumped onto Littlefoot's back. The adult Swimmers nodded and the convey started moving again, although everyone had a lot more to ponder about then before. But there was one chief hope between them all that The Trial would be stopped before it started or if not and Ducky had to do it then Ducky would survive it.

The small herd continued walking until late evening where they all settled down for sleep. Littlefoot and Ali were sleeping with Bron while everyone else was sleeping in the circle created by Sura and Bluey's bodies. However, Cyrest did not sleep, he stayed up. Thinking about everything, The Trial, Sculra, Swayer, the Swimming Sharptooth as well as Ducky and her training. He lay in his makeshift scrape with his niece sleeping contently beside his body with his tail wrapped around her, Grandma Swimmer was also sleeping beside him, he had actually grown quite fond of her after they had spent some nice times together. He looked out into the distance thoughtfully, his expression remained neutral but inside he was conflicted. He knew what they would soon encounter on their way to The Great Valley and while they could just pass it by if they wanted too, there was no doubt that many of them probably would if they knew what they were going to pass tomorrow.

However, this was too big an opportunity, too big an obstacle to simply pass by. No this had to be done now for better or for worse and if the outcome was to be terrible then he would bear the guilt for the rest of his life but this had to be done. Ducky had to face this and she would have to face it alone with no help this time, Cyrest only begged that she could do it. He finally settled into an uncomfortable sleep, though he resolved to talk to the adults when the time came.


	56. Final Preparations

**_Chapter 56: Final Preparations _**

It was early morning in The Mysterious Beyond, long before the rise as the land was still cloaked in the darkness of the night. Nothing moved, all the dinosaurs in the small herd of children and adult Swimmers and one longneck were still fast asleep, however one twitched uncomfortably in his sleep. Cyrest gave a tired moan and rolled onto his side but he could not escape what he saw in his dreams.

* * *

All Cyrest could see was black but he could hear what was said and it made him tremble.

"I'm scared dad" said the young voice of his son, he sounded nervous though he tried to keep the fear out of his voice. Cyrest remembered that day though he wished he couldn't. Suddenly the black background swirled, colours mixed in with the swirling spiral until a scene formed. Cyrest could clearly see The Crescent Caves in the distance, he was standing right by the river that flowed into them, though he was not alone. Just ahead of him he could see his younger self standing in front of the small dark green Swimmer that was his beloved son, Swayer. He watched the conversation though he already knew what was going to happen.

"I know you are scared Swayer but I'm sure you will get through this. I've trained you as much as a youngling your age should be" said younger Cyrest in an attempt to reassure his son. The older Cyrest remembered the training he gave Swayer, it was not nearly as extensive as Ducky's as it was not in The Swimmer Wisdoms but he had thought it would be enough after all that was the training he had before The Trial and he survived it, so why wouldn't his son?

Swayer did not look very reassured "but no one has survived The Trial here" he whimpered.

"That doesn't mean you won't" said Cyrest, putting a hand on Swayer's back in a supportive gesture.

Swayer sniffed "I don't want to die dad" he whispered fearfully. His father nuzzled him in response.

"You won't die Swayer, I will be right here when you come out and then we can go and have some of your favourite long water grass together" said Cyrest referring to the water reeds which was one of Swayer's favourite foods.

Swayer looked up at him hopefully. "Promise?"

"I promise"

Cyrest himself closed his eyes tightly as a few tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry Swayer" he said softly, his voice riddled with guilt. When he heard that he had been chosen for The Trial by Sculra he was sure his son would do it and he in some cases openly bragged about how special his son was but it didn't end well. Swayer was often left out of the games of the other few Swimmer's his age that were doing The Trials, they saw him as to much of a daddy's boy and a smart ass. Swayer was effectively devoid of any real friends his age. However, Cyrest had been sure that when his son completed The Trial, he would have every Swimmer in The Great Valley at his feet. Like father, like son, it would be an honour to have him follow in his footsteps…..but it wasn't meant to be.

The scene changed.

Cyrest was now standing at the finish line of The Trial of Destiny with every adult Swimmer in the Great Valley, the finish was indeed one long vine from one side of the river to the other that marked the end of The Trial of Destiny. Swayer had been in The Crescent Caves for a while now and while Cyrest watched his younger self put up a brave face he knew that inside he was starting to doubt his decision and that he was really trembling like a frightened newborn on the inside.

Cyrest looked around at the gathered Swimmers and spotted Sura standing anxiously by the river bank, if only he knew what would happen to her then….

Cyrest then caught sight of the one person that made his blood boil; Sculra. She stood casually by the river bank looking very cold, she looked like she had the edge of a smile on the tips of her beak, Cyrest glared at her and wondered what was going through that wicked fiend's mind. He was about to walk straight up to her and give her a piece of his mind but that was when the gathered crowd gasped. Cyrest turned and his stomach fell he watched his younger self walk into the water in what almost looked like a daze. He had an expression of refusal on his face.

The river was now red and something dark green travelled down the river and into Cyrest's gasp. He gazed in horror at it as did everyone else, he was holding the flesh of his own son in his hand. His breathing became unsteady as his mind tried to deny what he knew had happened but in his heart, he knew the truth, that his son was never coming out of those caves, that his son was gone forever, just like his mate. The realisation broke the poor Swimmer's heart he fell onto his knees in the water. That was when he screamed.

Older Cyrest suddenly felt himself running. No. He was charging at the one person he knew was responsible for his son's demise; Sculra.

**_"_****_I'LL KILL YOU! YOU EVIL MONSTER!"_** he shouted at the top of his lungs and he saw Sculra's face twitch into a nasty smirk at watching his younger self break down, that action alone cause Cyrest to completely lose it. He sent his clenched first straight at her head but it went through as if he was a ghost.

Cyrest internally cursed but suddenly the background turned black again and this time when it again reformed he found himself back at the cave he left only yesterday. He dropped to his knees and looked at the ground solemnly. He tried to calm his nerves with deep breathing but his mind was in too much emotional turmoil to be pulled back under control. It was at that moment that a sudden solemn voice split the air around him.

"I'm so sorry Dad"

Cyrest's heart skipped a beat, he knew that voice but it had been years since he last heard it. He turned to the direction of the voice and saw the person that he never thought he would ever see again. Swayer was standing by the shore, the sun behind him, painting his back a beautiful gold colour.

Cyrest suddenly sprang forward and took his son up in his loving but a rather strangling embrace, he nuzzled him all over and sobbed without composure. His son returned his hug with a strength just as strong as his father's, he didn't seem to be physically affected by the crushing embrace his father held him in.

"Oh my son" said Cyrest with unrestrained emotion in his voice. "I'm so very sorry"

"I didn't make it, I failed you" said Swayer who, like his father was sobbing now.

"I should have stopped that stupid Trial, I didn't know there was a Swimming Sharptooth in those caves" Cyrest lamented.

"Nor did I," said Swayer "I know you would not have let me do it if you knew" he said, trying to reassure his father that it wasn't his fault.

"I missed you" said Cyrest quietly as he nuzzled his son.

"I am happy you are helping Ducky; I don't want her to die" said Swayer looking up at his father with a proud expression on his face.

"You told her about me, about the Swimming Sharptooth?" asked Cyrest to which his son nodded.

"She is the best friend I never had, I wish I had met her when I was still alive, I am trying to help her anyway I can" explained Swayer.

Cyrest smiled. "I am glad you are, I like Ducky too and there's not a day goes by that I wish you weren't here to enjoy her company, I just wish you could have visited me" Cyrest said the last part sadly and almost accusingly.

The tone of his father's voice was not lost on Swayer. "I can't control when these things happen Dad, I am sorry" said Swayer apologetically hugging his father. He looked up when he was done. "You're doing the right thing"

His father nodded "I am going to show Ducky how to-" began Cyrest.

"No, I meant….." interrupted Swayer "what you're thinking about doing tomorrow…. it is the right thing" he said gently. Cyrest however looked conflicted.

"What if the worse should happen Swayer?" he asked. "How could I forgive myself and how will everyone else, her family and friends, how will they cope?" He sounded afraid of what might happen.

"At least you'll know whether she can do this," said Swayer "If she can then I know she could do The Trial, if it doesn't turn out well then you'll know that she tried her hardest but this is something she must face to overcome The Trial dad. _Ducky '__must__' __do this_" Swayer's last words were of firm conviction and they seemed to do the trick in persuading his father.

"I know Swayer, I just wish things didn't have to be so grim" said Cyrest solemnly. He placed his son back on the ground. However, his son turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried Cyrest in alarm.

"I must go Dad," said Swayer sadly, turning his back briefly "but I will always be with you, you are never alone."

The scene started to turn white and Cyrest shouted out to his son one last time.

"Swayer! I love you! I will make sure Sculra pays for what she did to you! You shall not have died in vain!" he called as the scene turned white however just before he woke up he heard Swayer's voice whisper to him as if on a breeze of silent wind.

"I love you too Dad"

* * *

Ducky opened her eyes and found herself standing on a rock in the middle of a large waterhole surrounded by a dense rainforest, one that she recognised, having been their once before and just like last time it was filled with dozens of Swimmers, both males and females all her age but unlike last time they were not playing but rather looking at her. She was the centre of attention, this made Ducky more than a little nervous as she did not know what they wanted. Suddenly she saw Swayer appear from the crowd and just as everything started turning white he said: "The time has come; you will join us today Ducky"

* * *

Ducky and Cyrest woke up at almost the exact same moment, though it was actually early morning now, with The Bright Circle just peeking over the horizon and illuminating the land with its waking, warm rays. Cyrest sighed and stretched, Ducky however was pondering her most recent and rather cryptic sleep story. What did Swayer mean when he said 'you will be joining us today'? Ducky didn't know but for some reason she felt different today, there was something in the air but she did not know what it was.

It wasn't long before the others started waking up. Diver yawned right next to her and opened her eyes slightly, she looked rather tired. Trough too, woke up shortly after however he literally jerked awake from a rather unpleasant dream about The Trials, thankfully he got over it quite quickly. Sura opened her eyes and yawned. She raised her head to see the children waking. "Good morning everyone" she said warmly. She got a few returned courtesies from some of them but most of them were tired affirmations.

Sura bent her head and gave Spike a firm push in order to wake him and unlike usual Spike actually woke, he yawned and nuzzled his mother's beak before licking his two sisters. Ducky and Diver laughed as Spike tickled their tummies with his tongue. Littlefoot, Ali and Cera were all still asleep though along with Grandma Swimmer who was in the process of being woken up by Bluey. "Wake up Cera" said Sura, giving the young Threehorn a push with her beak that succeeded in rousing her but did not help soothe her annoyance.

"Oh why couldn't you let me sleep a little longer?" she grunted irritably.

"Well the sooner you get back home, the sooner you can see your sister again" said Sura positively.

"Yeah" groaned Cera unenthusiastically, thinking more about the lecture from her father. However, Shorty seemed to guess this.

"What's the matter Cera? Don't want to see your Dad to soon?" he said playfully to which The Gang chuckled.

"You'd be too if you had my father!" retorted Cera as she got to her feet.

Bron had just roused Littlefoot and Ali. The couple was now nuzzling each other as they both got to their feet. "Good, someone else to toy with" thought Cera with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, who wants to make a bet that Mr and Mrs Longneck here will be making eggs first or will the two smaller loveling Swimmers here will be making eggs first" she said rather loudly to the embarrassment of both couples. They cringed as the children laughed at Cera's snide comment.

Littlefoot and Trough both rolled their eyes at this while Ducky and Ali both shook their heads irritably. "Breakfast!" announced Sura as she placed a large load of plants down for the children to eat while Ruby and Chomper both started looking in the water for fish and snapping shells which were rather easy to find due to their relative abundance and soon they were enjoying breakfast as well.

No one really noticed Bluey go into the forest a short way to forage however she came across several large piles of different types of green food that she had secretly prepared the night before. She started gorging herself as her hunger was ravenous and in all too short a time there was no green food left and she was still hungry. She had already noticed the symptoms of her current condition but keeping it hidden from everyone else would be a great challenge but she wanted to surprise them so she would keep a low profile.

She had to come out as the small herd started moving again, Sura and Cyrest at the front while Bron and Grandma Swimmer took up the sides, the children were in the protective circle and Bluey lagged a short way behind them eating any and every plant she could get her hands on while at the same time, trying not to attract to much attention, she was making Spike's hunger look tame but thankfully everyone was preoccupied with other activities which mainly was entertaining Jane.

The group continued their long walk and for the most part the journey was uneventful however the suspense and tension in Cyrest grew with each step he took to what was inevitably waiting for them to arrive, he guessed that they would arrive around noon and pretty soon that was not far away and Cyrest was starting to tremble, his hands shook and he started panting as if he was suddenly very hot, his hands were already covered in sweat.

They were getting closer to the destination but as they drew closer, the conflict in Cyrest's mind raged with greater intensity. Could he really put this task up to Ducky? Could she do it? What would the others think of him if he did? What if Ducky failed….? That last question hung in his head the longest and bringing with it an incredible fear to Cyrest. He clenched his trembling hands into fists and had one fist on his chest.

Isira had noticed Cyrest's change in demeanour for a while and it worried her, this was not like the wise and sometimes cheeky elder that she had grown to like. Something was bothering him, something major for him to be like this.

Grandma Swimmer decided to inquire, she walked over to Cyrest "Are you alright Cyrest?" she asked sounding a little concerned.

Cyrest almost jumped out of his skin when Isira broke him out of his current train of thought. "Don't do that again!" cried Cyrest "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said wiping the sweat off his brow.

Grandma Swimmer was a little taken aback by Cyrest's somewhat rude reaction. "Sorry Cyrest, I wasn't trying to scare you. I just want to know what's getting you all worked up like this" said Isira, the concern in her voice and facial expression was obvious to Cyrest.

"I'm fine Isira" replied Cyrest with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

This response was not to the liking of Isira for she gave him a firm frown. "Don't give me that 'I'm fine' nonsense, I can tell you anything but fine."

Cyrest grimaced at the biting remark. "I'll talk about it later" he said. Grandma Swimmer might have continued her interrogation but Cyrest turned his head away from her and increased his pace so he was no longer next to her. She shook her head, at least Cyrest would tell her about this bothersome issue later.

Finally, as The Bright Circle reached its zenith the small herd came across something unexpected. The river was wide here and flowing very fast, too fast to be very accommodating to any of the younger Swimmers. However, what really made this site interesting was what looked like a huge rock formation that stretched almost five longneck's length where the river bent, several other rivers joined at it and made the current look rather powerful but this big rock was half the height of an adult Swimmer and it stayed right in the middle of this junction, right in the path of the flow and yet it still stayed there. Observing from high Petrie could see water pouring out of the other end of the rock in a huge foamy torrent.

It was here that the herd chose to stop for lunch.

Cyrest was staring at the rock in a trance like state and would not take his eyes off it, it was as if everything was muted and he was looking back on a moment preserved in time, a moment he would never forget for as long as he lived.

"….._Cyrest!_" said Sura loudly for the fourth time in a row.

Cyrest practically jumped with a yell of surprise. Sura backed away in order to avoid getting hit by his flailing arms, everyone turned to stare at him. Cera and Diver and Shorty were all chucking under their breath but for some reason the sight wasn't as funny as it should have been. Cyrest regained his composure although he was breathing hard from the jump scare. "You scared the hell out of me!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Sura, she gazed at him with a worried expression, Cyrest knew that she was worried for his wellbeing but as he gazed at that rock he figured that now would be the time to tell them all.

"This place….." he said, his voice trailing off into the distance.

"What about it?" asked Bron.

Cyrest sighed and pointed to the rock. "That….. is where The Trial of Destiny used to take place… that is where I took it" he said. His words descended on them all like a ton of rocks as the true significance of this place was suddenly revealed.

"That is where you did your Trial" said Ducky staring at the rock; Cyrest nodded once.

However, Sura did not look to impressed she pointed her finger at him and said accusingly "You knew we would pass here didn't you?"

Cyrest nodded. "I knew; it is time for Ducky to take her Trial" he said in a deep but calm tone.

Silence followed their words and everyone stared at him in disbelief. Sura herself could not believe her ears. Did she really just hear what she thought she just head? Did Cyrest just thrust The Trial on Ducky like Sculra had done? Sura stared at him in a thunderstruck fury.

"She is ready" finished Cyrest, looking down at Ducky who was now the centre of attention for the whole herd however all that registered in Ducky's mind was shock that Cyrest would do this and as she recovered from the shock she felt herself frozen with fear at what she was now facing and Swayer's words suddenly had a huge impact on her. Did he mean she would…..? Ducky's eyes widened and her breathing became unsteady, she backed away from the rock and looked at Cyrest in dread.

"Do you seriously think I will permit my daughter to try this!?" asked Sura firmly, raising herself up to her full height and staring down at the elder Swimmer.

"I didn't think you'd be very receptive but-"

_"__You damn right I'm not!" _scolded Sura. "I am not going to send my daughter into some death trap! I would die before I let that happen!" said the rather irate Swimmer firmly.

"Your daughter already is going into a bigger death trap in The Great Valley" retorted Cyrest.

"And how do I know there is no Swimming Sharptooth in there?" she pointed back at the rock and looked back at Cyrest, demanding an answer.

"I did that Trial and there was no-"

Sura interrupted again. "You did that Trial ages ago and who's to say that there isn't some Swimming Sharptooth hiding in those caves now?!" demanded Sura who was almost yelling. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in repulsion.

"Sura, If Ducky does this then The Trial is done, she will be able to do it, we just need to get around The Swimming Sharptooth problem" said Cyrest trying to be reasonable, he turned his head to Grandma Swimmer.

"He does have a point Sura" she said calmly and she knew that Cyrest had put a lot of thought into it after all, he had been trembling like mad earlier in the day and she was sure it was because of this decision. Her daughter however was not convinced; she shook her head vigorously.

"I have sent Ducky into far too much danger._I will not send her on a suicide mission!_" Sura shouted out angrily. Bluey watched her sister in alarm and worry, there was only one time she had seen her sister act like this and that was when she left home in a very…..unpleasant manner.

"Sura calm down," Bluey said soothingly, holding her hands up in front of her chest "I think Ducky can do this" she added.

Sura looked at her with a deep sense of betrayal "What is going on here!? _Are you all trying to get Ducky killed!? I am not letting her do it and that is that!_" she yelled, her voice was frighting fierce, so much so that Diver took a step back and Spike whimpered. Jane was hiding behind Spike's foot, she had no idea what was going on but all this shouting frightened her. She squawked in fear, Ruby placed a comforting hand on her back however even she and the rest of the children were rather taken back by Ducky's mother's actions, they had never seen her act this way before.

_"__She's not in her right mind, if she was, then she would not be doing this"_ Ruby thought with growing concern.

Grandma Swimmer was having similar thoughts_. "Is this Sura who's speaking or is it her protective instincts?"_ she questioned in her mind.

However, the situation suddenly escalated as Cyrest took a step forward toward Sura who was standing in front of Ducky "Sura, this is something Ducky '**_must_****_'_** do" he said, his voice now firm and commanding.

Sura backed away and picked up Ducky in her arms and held her away from Cyrest. Her heartbeat was working overtime as adrenaline surged through her body. She would never let Ducky die. Never! _"__Don't you dare!"_ whispered Sura fiercely _"__Don't you even think about it!"_ she said, unconsciously moving herself into a defensive position.

Cyrest noticed this with alarm. Sura was not in a normal defensive stance she was in a fighting stance which could only mean _"__Is she really that scared that she'd fight?"_ thought Cyrest in growing fear as he observed Ducky in her mother's other hand and what he saw frightened him. Ducky was struggling to breathe; her mother was holding onto her much too tightly. Sura turned her flank broadside and brought her tail into a striking position, her other hand brandished a branch that she picked up and she stood on her toes, her muscles tensed, ready for the slightest move, she was clearly ready to fight to the death here.

_"__Sura, let go of Ducky quick_!" he said but his tone did nothing to help Sura's current state of mind. Who only backed away toward the water's edge.

**_"_****_KEEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"_** she shouted, lashing her tail in front of her defensively.

_"__Mom, please stop! Your scaring me!"_ cried Diver who was supported by Spike's fearful cry. Sura's eyes widen in shock, if anything could penetrate the fog of her mind and break her trance it was the voices of her own children. She shuddered when she became aware of her defensive fighting poise, she dropped the branch and moved out of the fighting stance and looked back at Ducky and loosened her grip over her daughter.

"I am scared-ed mommy I am, I am" whimpered Ducky who was trembling in fright in the now open palm of her mother's hand. "Please do not fight please, please, pleeeaaaassse" she begged, looking up at her mother with wide, tearful eyes and trembling hands.

Ducky was relieved to see her mother calm down and gently nuzzle her in a consolatory manner. She sat down on her haunches and tried to catch her breath _"__Was I really doing all that?"_ she asked herself, horrified that she had allowed her instincts to almost cause a fight.

She looked down in shame and closed her very moist eyes tightly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said in a breathless whisper.

Her mother and sister quickly came to support her, her sister hugged her and her mother nuzzled her in a comforting fashion. "We know your scared dear, we understand" said her mother. Her daughter choked back a sob as she finally got her breathing under control. Ducky jumped onto the ground and watched the scene, in concern.

"Are you okay now Mama?" she asked uncertainly.

Her mother, took a moment to look at her and nodded her head. "Yes dear, I'm okay now" she said in her usual comforting voice.

A clearing of a throat turned everyone's attention to Bron who had watched the ordeal in stunned silence, not sure whether he should interfere or not but after seeing the situation almost break he had to step in. "Has anyone asked Ducky what she thinks about this?"

His question got every head to turn back to Ducky who found herself turning her back to them, she realised what her words would mean, she could choose what happened and she knew what she should do but she wasn't sure if she could bring about the strength to say it. She was so scared right now and if she said what she was going too would her mother finally snap? Ducky didn't want that and of course Swayer's message only gave her a sense of terrible foreboding about this moment, however it all hung in the balance, she had to decide whether to do this or not.

The atmosphere around the small herd was incredibly tense as they waited for Ducky's response, they all just stared into Ducky's back silently, knowing that this was her choice and her choice alone. Finally, after what felt like hours Ducky finally turned around to face her friends and family, however her gaze lingered on her mother, she bore a begging expression that clearly said "Please do not be mad at me"

"I am so scared-ed and I do not want to do this but I know I have to yes, yes, yes." She looked up at everyone and said quietly "I will do it, yes I will….." she took a deep breath "I will" she finished.

* * *

The water rippled away from Sandy as she and her brother Spinner helped wash four of their younger siblings in the water of the river near the nest. Two of the siblings were from the second clutch. One was a similar shade of red to Sandy though much darker and of course he was a boy; Ketane was his name, he was one of the four boys of the second clutch, the rest were all girls. The other smaller girl was an aqua light green that almost looked like a blue shade on her back while her belly was brown, though it looked more like dusky gold and in many cases, new dinosaurs would mistake her for a gold and aqua blue Swimmer, her name was Sophie, she and her brother were both five years old and were heading onto six soon.

The two other children were even younger, they were almost two years old and could talk but in broken sentences, though they still retained their more younger and in their opinion, easier unique toddler language, as was the case, they were part of Sura's third clutch of younglings that had been the latest to hatch during the fire mountain incident. Like their older siblings one was a boy and the other was a girl. They were both a light shade of green but had different eye colours; the boy whose name was Webblay had a red eye colour while his clutch mate had green eyes, her name was Bridget.

Another big difference between the siblings was their height while Spinner and Sandy were the oldest at eleven years of age their younger siblings where much shorter than them. Ketane and Sophie were only up to their chests in height while their youngest siblings Webblay and Bridget were about as tall as their legs were high.

It was a cool day in The Great Valley a rainy drizzle fell lightly on the dinosaurs which was much better than the last time they had rain which was during The Killer Storm.

The four smaller younglings had been playing at the bubbling mud and had gotten themselves covered in the slimy brown goo. This hardly phased Spinner or Sandy who gladly pulled them out despite getting muddy themselves, though they did splash each other with the stuff on the way out. Spinner and Sandy often played with their younger siblings, occasionally joined by Opal or Ray and Echo. Today however the air felt different as yesterday when they were all enjoying dinner by their mother's fourth clutch of eggs their father told them the news that they had been longing for since The Killer Storm.

Their mother was coming home along with Ducky, Spike and Diver and all of The Gang. To hear that Ducky and their mother would be finally returning was to set off an explosion of cheers because that is exactly what happened when they heard the news. The youngest children in particular were fired up at the thought of seeing their mother again while the older clutch younglings were looking forward to seeing Ducky back as well, they all knew that she would need support from them with all that had been going on around her.

Their father had also mentioned that one of Ducky's new friends a boy Swimmer was going to come home with her along with Cyrest's hatchling niece, he told his children to make them feel welcome. This sparked a lot of controversy between Ducky's clutch mates, Rapid in particular was joking that Ducky had found a mate which Echo vigorously protested against and retorted that 'Dad said he was just a friend' and so the two boys started arguing again, causing their siblings to leave and consider the implications of their father's words without the two competitive boys. Rapid's leg was also looking much better, though he couldn't walk alone he had to be helped along, though he tried to avoid Echo since he feared he would tease him and brag about being the family's boy team racing leader, however Echo had remained passive, rather than annoying Rapid he offered him sympathy (which Rapid found even more distasteful) as he did not want to have this new privilege stripped from him by his father.

Sandy gently scrubbed away at her sisters while Spinner washed his two younger brothers. Sandy sighed contently. "I can't wait to see Ducky and Mommy again" she said longingly.

"Nor can I" said Spinner looking at his sister in excitement.

"I want to see Mom again too and Ducky" said Sophie.

"Mommy coming home" said Webblay, clapping his hands and nodding his head in pleasure. His sister jumped up and down in the water when he said that, her tail wagging excitedly.

Their older siblings chuckled at their antics. For Spinner and Sandy, it was a reminder of innocence. They still retained theirs but like their fellow clutch mates they had also seen the most trauma and had experienced life at its harshest, having been born and raised for their first five years in The Mysterious Beyond. Their younger siblings had not seen as much trauma as they had though they had still seen and been through rough times but their newest siblings had seen no trauma or harsh times, they didn't even know about The Trial of Destiny, having been too young to really understand the concept of death or The Swimmer Trials. Spinner and Sandy had already been aware of death and the dangers of the world at their age but now their younger siblings could live a happy life free of trauma here in The Great Valley, that was if Ducky could complete The Trial and survive.

"I wonder how Ducky is going" said Spinner in an undertone to Sandy. They both exchanged a clueless glance with each other, Sandy obviously did not know but they both hoped that she was okay and that she would now be ready for The Trial, the news their father had told them about Ducky being trained by Cyrest was very reassuring though he had not gone into any details about said training.

"Well we can ask her when she gets back" said Sandy as she finished scrubbing off the last of the mud off of Bridget who squeaked in thanks, reverting back to toddler language or as Rapid called it 'Baby language'.

Sandy got out of the water and shook herself dry and walked over to her rock while the two girls started playing in the water, Spinner was still scrubbing off his younger brothers so he was preoccupied. Sandy jumped onto her rock and sat down on it and took the stick that was leaning against it into her hand and placed the tip in the sand at the base and started to draw. It was widely known that if there was any kind of drawing competition in The Valley for everyone then Sandy would win hands down as she was the only one who drew things on a regular basis and her ability to draw in great detail had been refined over the many years she had done this. The small rock she was on was nicknamed by her family as Sandy's drawing space. Here Sandy would sit here for hours at a time, sometimes even a whole day and just draw whatever came to mind.

She would leave her work for anyone to see, it was often common for one to see a different picture every three days or more, each better than the last as Sandy continuously tried to improve her technique. Recently however Sandy had found something at the base of some trees; ochres, that she had been experimenting with in order to bring colour to her drawings and opening up a whole new ability, the ability to colour and paint and she loved it, even though sand was not the best canvas she still preferred to do her drawings in the sand near the nest but the black charcoal that she got her hands on from a lightning struck tree after The Killer Storm could be used on bark and she had done a few coloured drawing that way and actually kept them close to the nest, on display for all her family to see.

Today however she was not using colours, nor was she being very detailed hence her drawing was done in very quick time. She looked down at it and closed her eyes and imagined what she had drawn and sighed contently. "What are you doing Sandy?" asked Spinner curiously, walking over from the water having finished bathing his younger brothers who were both playing with their sisters in the water. He stopped next to the rock and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what his sister had drawn on the sand.

"It's Mom and Ducky and Diver and Spike arriving home" said Sandy. Her picture was made from as if someone was viewing it from a distance, so the tiny details were not added. It showed her mother entering The Great Valley with Ducky riding on her usual place on Spike's back and Diver walking beside them.

Spinner looked at it and smiled, he had a look of longing on his face. "You know you've captured how I think we all feel perfectly in this amazing drawing of yours Sandy….yep, yep, yep" Spinner added Ducky's catchphrase at the end. Sandy gave him a friendly pat on the back and looked very happy and not just because of Spinner's complement.

"Thank you Spinner, I didn't realise how much I miss Ducky's way of talking" she said gratefully.

"Well we'll see her soon so no worries Sandy, now you actually going to help me with making a whirlpool for once?" asked Spinner with a grin.

Sandy groaned for her brother's 'lost cause' but she was feeling in the mood for some action. "Okay Spinner, I'll see you in the water" she said and ran off to the river with Spinner following close behind. After all this time, they were eager to see their mother and sister again but little did they know of what Ducky had just said she'd do in The Mysterious Beyond.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sura to her daughter "It isn't too late to back out" she added. She was sitting by the river along with everyone else, gathered before her. The four adult Swimmers sat directly in front of Ducky while the kids stood behind her with Bron towering over them all.

"Sura" said her mother, placing a hand on her daughter's back and gave her a reassuring look. Sura took a deep sigh and nodded, though she was still rather tense. The shock brought on by Ducky's decision was silencing for them all, hardly anyone could think of the words to say but Ducky's decision was final and they all knew it, whether they liked it or not she was going to do The Trial of Destiny, the proper one, today, here and now.

The mood around the small herd was very grim and everyone was watching Ducky have her final prep talk with the adults but they did not know if it would be her last, it certainly felt that way, each of their hearts had been run through by the icy shaft of fear, Spike was trembling non-stop where he stood, he could not believe what Ducky had chosen to do but he knew it was not his choice to make on the issue but if he had it his way then he would not allow Ducky to get within a Longneck's length of that place.

Cyrest began, his voice a slow, clear monotone that almost felt like it was a sign of impending doom. "Ducky, I have not been in those caves for a very long time and I only took one route and there are many routes through those caves so I don't know what you might face in their but before you begin you should know a few things." He said to which Ducky nodded her head, though her hands were trembling, never had she felt so scared in all her life on what she was about to do but she knew it had to be done regardless if it would mean her end or not. She looked back at the frightened faces of her friends, who had come to support her in her darkest of moments. "Will I ever see them again" thought Ducky mournfully, she turned her head back to listen to Cyrest, it was important advice he would give her and there was no reason not to listen to it.

"First of all when you start the first thing you must get is any nightlight you can find, collect as much of it as you can to take in with you but don't use it all at once and also keep an eye out for any air pockets they could just be the thing that saves your life, understood?" said Cyrest.

Ducky nodded. "Yep, yep, yep" she said slowly, the fear evident in her voice, making even her catchphrase sound less cheerful as it nearly always was.

"And lastly and most importantly is to go slowly and whenever you can go tail first" he said. Everyone stared at him in surprise, even Bron but he knew he was out of expertise here, he knew nothing about swimming like a Swimmer did, so he just listened. "The current is very strong and it could push you straight into sharp rocks and that's not something you want, it could be your undoing, so unless you have sufficient light then go cautiously and whenever there is a junction hold the cave wall and use your tail and ears to find it's direction and strength that you'll know if it is a dead end or not and how to navigate it. If you let the current push you backwards then you can slow yourself down and get a hold on the rocks easier, okay?" explained Cyrest.

Ducky nodded. She knew how to tell if a passage was a dead end or not and Cyrest's advice was perfectly logical and sound, she was probably as ready as she'll ever be.

"Oh and Ducky…..good luck, we'll be thinking about you, just remember your training and don't give up hope and we will see you again" Cyrest spoke as warmly as he could in order to give Ducky just a small bit of confidence, it might not be much but it could make all the difference in the world. "Now we'll start in just a few moments once everyone is ready" announced Cyrest, he let out a long sigh and withdrew.

Ducky in the meantime went straight to her friends who were already on their way to meet her, every one of them, all the friends she knew and loved were right here for her and even if she could not see them, she knew that they believed in her. So, Ducky didn't object when she was completely smothered by a group hug of all her closest friends, she held each one closer than she ever had before, she could feel the tears running down her face and her friends faces as they prepared to depart for possibly the final time. Spike, Diver and Trough were all hugging her the hardest and Trough whispered. "You're my best friend, I know you'll do it" he said lovingly licking her cheek, everyone else hardly knew what else to say, it summed up everything, they just begged that she would live through this.

Eventually everyone broke off allowing Ducky to finally go back to the adults of her family who each nuzzled her at once, her mother picked her up and held her in a gentle but at the same time, a tight embrace. "No matter what happens dear, I am proud of you and I will always love you no matter what, you'll always be my little Ducky" said her mother lovingly nuzzling her.

"I love you mommy" said Ducky, holding on tightly to her mother.

"I love you to my sweet Ducky" replied her mother as she finally broke off, allowing Ducky to see her tear drenched face. Sura felt like she was saying goodbye to her daughter for the last time she inwardly preyed to her ancestors that Ducky would return to her, though it didn't make the parting any easier. She looked to the caves and saw Cyrest standing next to the caves looking at her sadly and nodded once, he knew how she felt and even this small piece of gratitude was helpful to Sura, though she also knew that it was time.

"Ready?" she whispered to Ducky.

Ducky hugged her mother tightly on last time "Ready" she replied in a whisper.

Sura nodded and walked her to the bank and stepped into the shallow water which was moving very fast, she moved deeper until she was standing at chest depth in the middle of the river with Ducky in her hands. Everyone else took up positions on the bank, all waiting in anticipation and fear that one moment.

"Ducky," it was Cyrest that broke the silence between the dinosaurs, his voice was loud and clear for all to hear. "You have been chosen to perform The Trial of Destiny in The Great Valley, you were chosen because you are the best Swimmer in the herd even though you are going to compete in a Trial that nobody has survived due to play of the foulest sort. Today…..You come to the place where this Trial was once held and by choice you have chosen of your own accord to do this Trial to prepare yourself for your most difficult Trial. Today you shall do the true Trial of Destiny."

Everyone one took a breath on at the same moment while Cyrest continued. "I admit that when I first met you, I didn't think you would have what it takes but you have been trained by a survivor of The Trial, a loving mother and by Swimmers of The Big Water and now, even if you were not the best Swimmer in the herd of your age you are now, since no Swimmer your age has ever mastered the wisdoms of our race and I am proud to have had you as a leaner under my care."

Cyrest smiled warmly at Ducky, who despite her dire position could not help but feel uplifted by Cyrest's warmness. "I only wish that this was the true Trial and that you would get your reward after completing it but it is not but know this we, your friends and family" Cyrest gestured to everyone gathered on the bank watching. "Will always believe in you." Cyrest prepared to close his speech.

"Have hope, never give up and good luck, we will all be thinking about you and will be waiting for you when you come out, Let The Trial of Destiny Begin!" Cyrest said loudly and clapped his hands once.

"Goodluck Ducky!" everyone yelled their encouragements to their friend and Ducky looked at them all one last time and smiled at them. She knew that she would never give up, she would do this, she had to do this, nothing was going to stop her, even with Swayer's warning Ducky felt much more warm with this display of support from the ones she loved, the ones that cared about her as well. Ducky turned to her mover and hugged her one last time, feeling the smooth warm skin pass under her hands and the beating of her mother's heart. That hug seemed to last for an eternity for Ducky and she didn't want to let go, it was only by sheer force of will that allowed her to disengage and look up and her mother who smiled compassionately down at her.

"You'll do it my little Ducky; I know you will" she said in her warm reassuring voice.

However, as Sura said her words quietly Ducky's replied was yelled out as she took her final breath of air. **_"_****_YEP, YEP, YEP!"_**

Ducky jumped from her mother's hand and dived into the water and as of that moment The Trial of Destiny, the true Trial of Destiny had begun.


	57. You Call That A Practice Run?

_**Chapter 57: You Call This a Practice Run!?**_

Ducky entered the fast-flowing water, which mercifully was not as cold as she had expected so that at least meant that she didn't need to make freezing a high priority. Ducky dived down until she was on the river bed, she dug into the sediment with her hands and legs and began to crawl around in search of the plant Night Light. She didn't need to look far since she was right on the boundary of a Night Light bed, the light blue-green sea grass like plant grew on stretched all the way to the entrance of the caves. Ducky picked up as many of the largest pieces she could find until both her hands were full. When she was done, Ducky looked back, the water was not murky so she could still see the lower portion of her mother's massive body, still standing in the same place as before. Ducky looked up into her mother's eyes which were right on her, they could see each other though the sight they each saw was a distorted shimmering image. In that moment, they felt so close yet so far, being separated by only a small amount of water but with Sura viewing from above and Ducky from below in two different mediums. It was the last time they saw each other for Ducky slowly broke her gaze and allowed the current to take her towards the entrance to the caves while her mother wearily pulled herself from the water.

Ducky did not swim hard she only made swimming movements to keep herself on course as she was already being pushed along by the current. Her heart beat was loud in her ears and grew even louder and faster as the blackness approached ever nearer until that was all she could hear. Finally, the darkness swallowed her whole and she entered the haunted caves.

On the bank Cyrest started leading everyone to the exit of the caves, all of their steps were slow and hardly anyone could take their eyes off of the caves, every footstep seemed to be a measure of how far Ducky would have to go before she could be greeted by the warming sunshine. No one said anything when they arrived and Cyrest got onto the water and attached a vine on both ends to create the finishing line and got back out from the water. Everyone stopped on the bank, some sitting others standing, the atmosphere was restless as the slow torturous wait began.

The blackness was complete inside the caves, no light within once the entrance was out of sight for Ducky. Here she was in a dark, airless environment that she could not linger in, however with the current moving with her for now she could made reasonable progress and she did, as soon as she got into the caves she had crushed one plant in her hand and held it in her hand, the light illuminated the things she needed to see in order to make her passage safe and it was probably a life saver as the cave was spiked and uneven, collision with any surface would be very nasty and possibly fatal if she was going fast with the current.

So far, the tunnel was only one way which Ducky was grateful for, having seen no possible twists or turns that could get her lost in this inhospitable underwater labyrinth. However, her strand of Night Light was dimming, making it even harder to see. Ducky reached her hand out to an outcrop on her left and grabbed hold of it with all her might. The current did nothing to help, it was so strong it nearly pulled her off but she just managed to get a hold just as all light faded.

Ducky realised it was now time to use her other senses, smell would be useless here since the current was not in her favour but her hearing was and her sense of touch. What Ducky proceeded to do next would have looked silly to other Swimmers in normal circumstances. She started to slowly make her way backwards. It was like climbing on the side, to Ducky it was almost as if her entire sense of gravity had been tipped on its side and she was climbing backwards down a cliff, a horizontal cliff. She took time to use her hands to touch and feel the surrounding rock around her until she found a suitable hold which was relatively easy considering that the rock was weathered and had plenty of crevices to hold on too.

Ducky's sense of gravity was further confused by the sharp, pointing rocks coming out from the side of the wall, almost like how stone teeth pointed down or up in caves but if Ducky could see the cave at that moment then she would have been glad she had stopped because the whole tunnel was now a tangled gauntlet of pointed rocks, long enough to be near the centre of the cave in some cases. They came out of any part on the tunnel and were easily capable of skewering a Swimmer. Ducky used these rocks as handholds and while keeping ever mindful about the sounds travelling through the cave she continued her horizontal underwater climb.

Ducky continued on her way for what felt like ages for her limbs were rapidly being exhausted by the effort of holding her body against the fierce current. As she settled her feet on another of the pointed rocks she lost her footing and her arms were too slow to regain a hold on the wall. It happened terrifyingly fast that she was shot down the passage, her small body being slammed into the sides of the stone teeth hard as the merciless current pulled her along. Ducky vainly tried to regain control but every time she got close to regaining her bearings she would be knocked about again by the stone teeth to her utter dismay.

Finally, she was thrown into a wall with tremendous force. Ducky was pinned but she managed to get a hand onto the right side of her chest and felt the fierce pain that would have brought tears to her eyes had she not been underwater. She guessed that she might have broken a rib or two during her pounding along the tunnel. Already she found that her chest was hurting with every movement thankfully it wasn't as bad as it would have been if she was breathing, though she was covered with multiple bruises.

_Crumble!_

The wall Ducky was pinned against suddenly gave way, being rather thin it collapsed inward into a different, vertical passage where Ducky suddenly found herself swept downwards by another current, she was at its complete and utter mercy as she was rushed downwards until she was slammed on her back against the cave floor. However, before Ducky could even move a large rock from the wall that had collapsed landed none to gently on her chest, pinning her to the ground and resisting her efforts to remove it.

* * *

Sura was pacing restlessly while all the children were huddled closely together anxiously. For a group of friends that helped each other at every turn it was torture to not be there for Ducky and aid her in her time of need, as it was they did not even know if they would see her again, for all they knew she might already be dead but since they had seen no blood which The Trial was infamous for doing when it claimed another victim. Bluey settled herself beside Diver, Spike, Jane and Trough. The latter of which went up into her hands, she held him in a tight embrace. "She'll be okay, won't she?" whispered Trough.

Bluey nodded without hesitation for her sake as much as Trough's "She'll come out soon Trough, I know she will, just have faith in her" she said nuzzling her friend as she tried to keep her fear from drowning her in a bottomless bog. She looked at Sura who was now standing like a statue at the water's edge, she might have been mistaken for one had she not been trembling all over. Bluey put a hand around Spike and held him close along with Diver. They were both grateful for her comforting presence as they both exchanged nuzzles. The same thought echoing in each of their minds.

_"Please be okay Ducky" _

Littlefoot, stood in between Ali and Shorty, Ali was leaning heavily on him as if he was the only thing keeping her up. They had tried to reassure each other but that could not keep the icy cold chill of fear out of their system so the three longnecks just stayed close to each other in the hopes of finding some comfort.

Cera was pacing restlessly, she kicked up gravel with her feet every now and then but she absolutely hated this feeling of helplessness. Ducky could be going through all hell just a few metres away and she would be powerless to do anything to help her. _"Curse this infernal Trial!"_ shouted Cera internally, though she did feel like screaming, she knew that would not her current situation nor would it comfort her friends. Petrie, Ruby and Chomper were all sitting together, Chomper in Ruby's embrace, she was the only stable thing she had to latch on and Ruby in turn held on tightly to him.

"You can do it Ducky" whispered Chomper.

Petrie was staring transfixed at the cave exit, trembling all over. He did not know what he would do if Ducky fell, least of all what her family including Spike would do, they would be heartbroken. Cyrest stood next to Grandma Swimmer, she was surprisingly calm under the circumstances, however Cyrest knew that was just on the outside, he could almost feel the fear she was harbouring inside. He placed an arm around her, he knew how she felt. She gave him a soft smile and went back to her attentive watching. Cyrest had been through this before and hated it. The last time this happened he lost the person that meant the most to him. He wished he could be in there and keep Ducky out of danger but he knew it was foolish to wish that as he could not do anything now.

Looking up to the sky he closed his eyes and made a silent plea. _"Ancestors, please keep Ducky safe"_

He opened his eyes and saw something in the distance that made his stomach drop like a rock. Rain clouds were approaching rapidly bringing with it a downfall that would do nothing good for Ducky.

* * *

Despite the pain in her chest Ducky struggled again and again to get free of the rock upon her chest that was slowly crushing her but no matter what she did she could not get free and even worse was that she was running out of air, each second, she felt her need for air grow greater and greater. Desperately, she reached her hands out to anything that might be around that could help get the rock off and suddenly she felt her hands close around what felt like a stick. She slotted it into the space between her body and the rock and using this new leverage and all her strength she pushed the rock off her chest. She took a second to crush another one if the luminescent plants, she needed to find air but what she did find startled her out of her mind.

She was now sitting right next to the skeleton of what used to be a young Swimmer, one of the countless victims of The Trial and the stick in her hand was actually one of the rib bones from the skeleton. Ducky dropped it immediately when she realised what it was and desperately tried to calm the panic that had almost swept through her, she looked around for any air bubble as a sudden urge to hit the surface hit her. The cavern she was in was rather circular but it had no air bubbles and there were three possible passages in the wall that could lead to her salvation or her doom. Ducky listened at the left tunnel and performed a underwater call using her crest and waited, it didn't take long for her to hear an echo which meant that the left path was a dead end, she repeated her call at the other tunnels and found them both clear but which one?

She felt the current. It swirled around her but there was a current coming out of the right tunnel which did not suit Ducky so she went down the central tunnel with the current. Ducky was looking frantically all over the place for any sign of an air bubble but could see none suddenly she heard a subtle sound of water displacing right ahead, she was heading for a junction. Ducky turned around and began to kick her legs as she grabbed hold of the walls and not a moment too soon. The current changed direction and went to the left passage only Ducky's tail was in that area and she could feel the force of the current on her body. Ducky was surprised that even though she had light she found that she was using her other senses more than sight even though the plant in her hand was lighting the way.

It was then that she noticed an unusual sound, it sounded like water lapping on rocks but how could that be in a cave? Unless…

Ducky looked up and saw to her joy and relief a large air bubble that she could easily fit her whole beak into. Ducky quickly and carefully climbed her way up to the air bubble and poked her beak out of the water and took a breath of sweet life giving air, it may have been stale but Ducky couldn't care less about that she took in several deep breaths, her heart rate slowed and her mind became clear but her chest protested with a terrible burst of pain when she took any breath, Ducky closed her eyes and did her best to ignore the pain as she used up the last of the air. Taking her last painful deep breath, she closed her mouth and was once again completely submerged. Ducky followed the current, figuring that it would eventually lead her to the exit and while that was reasonable thinking, Ducky had forgotten that the was more than one river running into the caves.

While Ducky was sure she was on the right track she was actually getting turned around, unbeknownst to her she was actually completing a full circle by following the current through the twists and turns of the haunted caves. After a considerable time and no air bubble stops, she realised this mistake when she crushed her sixth plant and saw the skeleton of the same Swimmer who's rib she had used to get the rock off of her chest and the crevice where the air bubble had been and realised with despair and horror that… _"I just went in a circle I did, I did"_ Ducky was looking around frantically for any way out _"Where do I go? I am lost, I do not know what to do no, no, no"_ she thought in dismay, not realising her mistake.

* * *

Trough hit his leg hard with his hand in frustration, he ignored the sting of the hit on his leg. _"Damn it!"_ he exclaimed loudly, finally breaking the silence that had lasted ever since Ducky begun The Trial. Everyone looked at him. Understanding what he was feeling as they all felt it too.

_"This is taking too long"_ thought Trough since he didn't want to increase the tension as there was too much of that at the moment and then of course there were those huge dark rain clouds that were now over them, it was actually spitting now but it was just preliminary to the downpour that would come down at any time.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Cera looking up at the clouds. Her stomach dropping, she had a feeling the Ducky was now in mortal danger and she didn't know whether she would make it. If only they could help her but that was quite impossible now suddenly the rain started pouring down drenching everyone in an instant.

"Come everyone" called Cyrest, gesturing to some nearby trees a short distance away which he took shelter under, everyone hurried to get under cover with him. Well almost everyone.

_"Sura! What are you doing? Come on under here, it's dryer!"_ called Cyrest when he saw Sura standing unmoving from her position but she turned her head and gave him a firm look, making it abundantly clear that she was going to be moving. Cyrest sighed. _"This is pointless"_ he thought as he watched the sky water pour all over Sura until she was totally drenched, however Sura stayed there, stoic and as unmoving a rock under the cold beat of the sky water, waiting for her daughter to come out.

Grandma Swimmer walked out into the rain and stood vigilantly next to Sura and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Sura gave a small smile, grateful for this small showing of support. However, this smile was promptly wiped from Sura's face when a sudden rumble caught their attention. Everyone looked upstream and saw to the dread a thundering torrent of water, a flash flood that was travelling down the river and headed straight towards the caves.

_"Oh no!"_ cried Sura in horror, a feeling felt by everyone as the deafening sound of water splashing against rock reached their ears as the torrent of water entered the caves and headed straight for Ducky. Everyone's hearts were in their mouths at the thought of Ducky tackling that, Sura felt faint. Only her mother's hold was keeping her from keeling over. Would Ducky be able to survive this?

They all pleaded for the answer to be good.

* * *

It took several moments for Ducky's panic to subside and the calm reason to return to her mind, looking at the only available exits, she swam slowly back to the three passages and instead took the right one. Now the current was against her, meaning she had to push her legs hard to gain any headway, it was bad enough that her arms were almost drained and that she probably had broken a rib or two earlier but she knew that she had to get out to survive so she continued to push on in an attempt to find the way out. It was a struggle and soon her legs wear burning with the exertion of fighting this constant current but on the plus side was that Ducky was sure she had made reasonable progress through the caves, she was probably near the heart of the caves by her guess and holding onto this idea made everything no matter how bad, slightly more bearable to her.

Crushing another plant in her hand, leaving only three left in her left hand she took a look at the tunnel she was currently swimming through, the current was moving against her and she could see more spikey rocks ahead but with the current against her it would be easier to deal with as long as she did not lose her strength. It was at that moment however that Ducky felt a loud rumble throughout the caves, it came from behind, she turned her head and felt her stomach drop and her heart rate blast off. It was a huge rush of fast flowing water coming straight towards her, obliterating everything in its path, Ducky looked desperately around but there was nowhere to swim and nowhere to hide, all she could do was brace her body for impact as she got into position to ride it.

The seconds to impact past extremely slowly for Ducky, all she knew was that she was in the most dangerous situation she had ever been in and was more terrified then she had ever been before, she didn't know if her skills would be enough to get her out of this one alive or if she would see her beloved friends and family again but thinking of them set her will in stone, her mother's words _"Never give Ducky, I love you"_ ran through her head, it was time to try her absolute best if she ever wanted to see her again.

All these thought passed through Ducky's mind a second before the jarring impact of the water which initially sent Ducky spiralling out of control into a few stone teeth which really hurt but as the initial shock passed she found navigating the current more manageably and with the Night Light in her hands illuminating the way, she began a deadly and dangerous dance, weaving in and out of the stone teeth, hitting one at such speeds the wrong way could be fatal but avoiding these obstacles was a huge challenge as the current shifted and Ducky had no choice but to go with it and when it held her she could not break out till the very last second.

All motion was a blur of adrenaline and fear as the rocky spikes came within millimetres away from her face or body and there was simply so many. She was going all over the place, left, right, up, down, spiralling around and all at a ridiculously fast speed. Thankfully the night light allowed her to see where she was going and through twists and turns she rode the current. It actually almost felt like fun had the situation not been a life or death one. Heart rate working overtime Ducky finally emerged into a long straight passage and out of the needle work of stone teeth and she felt the current start to dies down, she looked back and saw that it was but as she turned her head….

_Shluck!_

Ducky let out a scream of pain as the pointed tip of one last stone tooth slashed across her back all the way from near the base of her neck, down to the tip of her tail, the pain was terrible but the cut was shallow but seeing all the blood in the water did not help Ducky's current mental state she trembled in pain and fear, letting only the current take her.

_"It is hurting so much"_ whimpered Ducky internally, holding a hand out to touch the long cut and flinched as pain coursed through, she withdrew her hand.

Although Ducky was even more terrified she knew that she still had to get out of this place and that the cut wasn't life threatening although it caused her much pain, she was also aware that she was now probably more than three quarters of the way through the caves…..at least that is what she guessed so she continued on slowly and carefully due to her sore body, she was also now getting desperate for air and started looking around for any sign of air bubbles.

_"I cannot use anymore plants unless I need to"_ thought Ducky as she was aware she only had two plants left. She swam on and begged that the exit would come soon and that no more trouble would befall her.

She swam slowly along the tunnel, her strength drained from all that hard work and from a lack of air but thankfully she could see and hear an air bubble directly overhead which she quickly exploited by breathing in deeply from the small pocket of air until the crevice was underwater again. As if getting air was not good enough, her back and tail were no longer bleeding out, the bleeding having clotted but it was still fragile. Ducky swam on but that was when she saw a very peculiar anomaly at the end of the tunnel.

It looked like orange water or an orange mist in the water. Ducky did not have a clue what it was but it was heading on a path that was her only way out so for better or for worse she would have go through it. Little did Ducky know of the mortal danger she was swimming into as she approached the strange mist which was actually sulphuric acid.

Since Ducky didn't know what she was going into she thought that it would be best to get through it as quickly as possible, so she gathered all the speed she could and entered the acidic underwater cloud. As soon as she entered she felt a strange tingling sensation over her body but that instantly changed as her wounds became amerced in the acid. Ducky let out an agonised scream, never had she felt so much pain in her life as her wounds were not only opened up and bleeding again from the acid but the stuff had also poured right into her body as well causing her extreme pain. Ducky convulsed and felt herself ram into the wall ahead. Trembling in pain, she suddenly realised that the pain was no longer as bad, since she had made it through the cloud but looking back she immediately knew what would happen the next time she had to go into one of those pain-inducing mists.

A whimper could be heard from Ducky as she tried to calm her frantic nerves and heart. _"Somebody help me please!"_ she screamed in her mind. _"I want my mooommmmyyyyyyy!"_ she thought desperately but all she could see was darkness now as her plant's light died and taking with it most of the hope she had and replaced it with fear.

Ducky sank to the bottom of the tunnel and curled herself up, in a trembling ball but as she shifted, she felt the hard structure of bone and holding her hands out next to her she realised that she was right next to another one of The Trials countless victims. Ducky shivered unnerved. Was this how it would all end? Is that what she would soon become? An unrecognisable skeleton locked away deep within the darkest and scariest caves? Never to be found again? Never to see her precious mother, her family, her friends?

Ducky suddenly felt like her heartbeat made an extra loud thump when she started thinking of her loved ones, of how she missed them and of how they were probably missing her. She closed her eyes and made a wish _"I wish to see them all again to be with my mom and my sister and my brother and all my bestest friends, yes I do, I really do"_ she thought loudly, as if her thought could actually be heard by an outside listener.

Ducky slowly moved out of her ball and swam slowly onwards, keeping an ear out for air. The current was not against her so she moved swiftly but she was tired, her back bled and her chest hurt and she was starting to become cold but move on she did then suddenly as she turned a corner she saw it: Daylight at the end of the tunnel. Ducky's heart soured and she swam as fast as she could towards the light. _"I am going to do it, I am, I am!"_ she thought joyously, however her thoughts were short lived when she discovered that it was not the exit but an air pocket, leading all the way out of the caves but it was too steep to climb.

Ducky surfaced in this small air bubble and took a huge gulp of air and revelled in the sunlight, shining down upon her and bringing hope and warmth into all her soul. Ducky took this time to take a well needed respite from her exertions. And thankfully there was some Night Light growing around that she could use but at the moment Ducky was more interested in satisfying her hunger and replenishing her strength so she grabbed a handful of the luminescent plants and began to eat.

* * *

Littlefoot let out a long sigh as he continued to sit, watch and wait with his friends for Ducky to come out. If she ever… _"No! I can't think like that, Ducky will do it"_ thought Littlefoot in an attempt to keep positive. However, he just couldn't sit here any longer, he had to move about and calm his on edge nerves. "I'm going for a walk" he said suddenly to the surprise of everyone present.

"I won't go far just down in the direction of the caves and back" he said to assure his father that he would not be in any big danger.

"Okay Littlefoot, just don't go too far and keep your eyes and ears open" said Bron reciting a wisdom that Littlefoot was all too familiar with. He rolled his eyes and was about to walk off when another voice spoke out.

"I'll join you" Littlefoot looked back to see Trough getting to his feet.

"Me too" said Ruby a second later and as one all the other kids got to their feet and walked over to him. Only Jane remained behind in her Uncles arms. Littlefoot smiled at the show of support from his friends even now it made a huge difference to his mind set and already the world seemed less gloomy.

The friends walked silently up the bank. As they passed the large rock that housed the caves beneath Trough stopped and looked solemnly at the massive hunk of rock. He gave a sad sigh and didn't know why but he spoke seemingly to the rock. "I know you probably can't hear me Ducky but I know that I am always with you even if it is in spirit, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother" he said sadly.

"_Trough!_ What are you talking to a rock for?" came Cera's voice from afar. Trough saw the Gang returning. He hoped they hadn't heard what he said. "That Cera would never let me hear the end of it" thought Trough.

"I was trying tell Ducky that I'm here for her" said Trough, slumping his shoulders.

"Well, we are all here for her" said Ali as she stopped next to Trough.

"But we're not!" said Cera angrily.

Petrie nodded his head in agreement "She should not have to go through this alone" he said.

Spike looked distastefully at the rock and wished he had some way to tell his sister that he was here and standing tall for her. But how? He couldn't talk and even than it was unlikely his sister would hear him from where she was. That was when the idea popped into his head. He smiled and started to softly to hum, it was soft enough to be touching but it was also loud enough to be heard. The tune he hummed was something that only the original Gang would know.

While Trough, Ruby, Shorty, Ali, Chomper and Diver all eyed Spike curiously it held a different meaning for Littlefoot, Cera and Petrie who all smiled at the sound of the familiar tune. It brought back old find memories and as Spike hummed the concluding verse they added they're voices to the song.

_"Always there, someone you can count on to comfort you" _  
_"Always there, like a green, green Valley you can come home too" _

They concluded their song with smiles in their faces.

"We will always be there for you Ducky, you are never alone" said Littlefoot to the rock.

_"Never!"_ The children yelled out as one. Littlefoot then gestured with his head to the others to follow him back to the adults.

* * *

Ducky wiped a happy tear from her eye after she heard those words, she took them all straight to heart, bringing warmth to the dark, even though they didn't think Ducky had heard them, she really was touched by them all. "I can do this" said Ducky closing her eyes and imagined how each of her friends had looked when they had sung that song the first time and what they might have looked like when they were singing just before. Each one of their faces burned brighter than The Bright Circle. She let those warm feelings of love fill her body. "There is always hope, I am not alone, I can do this yep, yep, yep" said Ducky feeling her confidence and strength return to her tired body. She took her final breath and dived under once again. She had a Trial to complete.

Ducky swam with a greater determination as the song and her friend's voices ran through her head keeping her hope and strength alive. They believed in her and with that thought in mind Ducky felt that nothing would stop her from reuniting with the ones she loved and Trough he actually said he loved her. Ducky felt like she had been catapulted high into space when she heard those words and her feelings of love flew through the wall and inspired her to new heights, it was these thoughts that filled her exhausted body with a strength she never would have believed she had.

However, her journey suddenly took a turn when she heard a thundering noise of water on rock like before but it was nothing like that in volume, it sounded as loud as thunder itself and something else, something she had faced once before that was that loud, Ducky stomach dropped, she had a very bad feeling about what was coming up, she braced herself against the wall and began her horizontal climb again, albeit much faster than before but as she got to the next junction the current was pulling hard to the left.

_"I am glad that I got some more Night Light I am, I am_" thought Ducky who was aware of the handful of Night Light in her hand, she also noted feeling of fullness in her belly, she had the energy she needed now. Ducky crushed a plant in her hands and looked in the direction that the current was moving and noting its strength but she also felt a strange tingling around her head. It was a terrible realisation, she realised what water she was about to swim into and not just the pain inducing water from before but when she looked at where the water was going she felt sick. It was heading for a huge circular chamber with four large passages around the sides but the whirlpool that was created in the middle was almost completely orange. She was going to swim into an acid whirlpool!

Ducky of course didn't know about the acid but she knew what would happen when her wounds touched the water and felt sick, would she be able to handle that much pain? She knew she couldn't go back or she would run out of air or get lost. Thankfully she saw the water moving through a passage on the far end of the chamber which was where the water was exiting the chamber which meant that would lead her out. The other passages just brought in huge amounts of water from the other connecting rivers and because of weathering in the rock sulphide minerals had intermingled with the water, creating the clouds of orange which was sulphuric acid.

Ducky knew she had to make it through fast or the pain would consume her, it was a mercy that she didn't know that she would be dissolved by the acids if she stayed in their long. Ducky thanked Noon and Mo for teaching her how to get through a whirlpool but how to get around the pain. Looking at the plants in her hands. Ducky got the longest ones she could find and stuffed them into the cut on her back. She grimaced with pain throughout the procedure but hopefully it would help slow the pain.

Summoning all her courage and strength and fortitude Ducky took the plunge into hell's pool.

The pain was immediate but it wasn't crippling like it was before, it seems that the plants had helped slow the acids progress into the wounds. Ducky followed the current into the whirlpool and right before she closed her eyes to stop the burning pain she felt on them she saw that the floor of the cavern was littered with innumerable skeletons of Swimmers who had fallen during the Trial. It seemed that this hell pool had claimed many lives but Ducky was determined to see her friends and family again. She held onto all their voices and the last song they sung to her as she moved into the down current.

Her speed doubled, then tripled, the further she went down and so far, the pain was bearable thanks to the plants. The cavern wasn't too deep so she was able to make it down pretty quickly but then she had to blindly dodge the skeletons, just by feeling the water and the current. She swerved left and right in her tight circle but as how hard she tried she could not avoid hitting the crest bone of one of the fallen skeletons and while it didn't knock her off course, it did tear some of the plant from her tail and the acid entered her body through her open wounds causing another wave of intense pain. Ducky screamed and struggled to remain in the same position as an unbelievable burning sensation shot up her spine from her tail, as if her tail was on fire.

Ducky swam on concentrating every ounce of effort into ignoring her pain and thinking of her friends, the words, their faces, the song, her love for them all. She kept her eyes closed continued another circle however as she finally found the up current she suddenly felt weaker, she felt frail as if strength was being drained from her limbs. She didn't realise it but the acid was starting to have a dangerous effect on her small body, she couldn't see but a part of her tail looked very red, as the skin slowly started to melt away.

Ducky felt her legs fault as she battled her way through the up current, towards the tunnel out, she was relying solely on her sense of hearing and touch to guide her as everything else was useless in this environment. Ducky felt the current starting to win. _"I cannot do this no, no-"_ She halted herself and thought back to her brief respite before. _"My friends believe in me and Trough loves me I can do this, I must do this, I will see them again yes, yes, yes!"_ Her mental voice which had previously been small and full of despair suddenly became strong, powerful and determined and most importantly it reminded Ducky of who was waiting for at the end of this dark tunnel. Ducky kicked her legs and stroked her arms harder than ever and shot forward like a torpedo despite the intense pain in her body and limbs, right out of the whirlpool and into the tunnel that headed towards her friends and family.

She could hear the raging sound of water behind her but she strained her ears to hear what she thought was more thundering water ahead. _"Could that be the way out?"_ questioned Ducky, her hope rising. She knew she could do it and continued onwards but she made sure to crush another plant and saw she was now making her way through another tunnel with dozens of connecting tunnels and crevices with powerful currents shooting out of them like geezers.

Ducky sped up and as she passed the first connecting passage she was buffered to her left by an unseen current but she had hardly any exposure and as the current joined the main stream Ducky's speed increased. The currents buffered Ducky from both ends but Ducky got through each of them until Ducky saw a T intersection ahead but there were a few stone teeth sticking out of the middle of the rock wall. Ducky slowed herself, but suddenly an unseen current of orange mist hit her from the rear left and tore off the plants blocking her wounds from penetration from the deadly acid.

Ducky screamed and convulsed, going completely out of control. The pain was blinding but almost as quick as it started it was over but then as Ducky turned her head to the direction she had been heading in.

**SHLUCK!**

Ducky gasped as a cold numbness went over her body, which was followed by a small burning feeling that was slowly increasing in her leg. Her light was nearly gone but when she opened her eyes she was blinded by red, by blood, her blood.

Her heart was racing faster than a rocket at that moment as she slowly looked down to see….

Her leg, had been impaled on a stone tooth, which was more like a stone sword. It had gone straight through her left leg when she crashed into the wall. Ducky's light disappeared just as she pulled her leg free of the sword like stone and she sank to the ground, her body going into shock and with hardly any air left due to her screams. However, Ducky couldn't scream now, all her mind was telling her now was that she was going to die as her mind started to cloud and her conscious started to fade.

* * *

The small herd had moved back to the bank of the river as the rain had now stopped but all had seen the huge deluge of water rush out of the caves, but so far there was no sign of Ducky and while no one admitted it, they all thought she had been in there way to long. Was she alive? Sura was struggling to keep her composure, she felt like she would faint at any moment even though she had seen no sign that Ducky was dead but she could still have drowned, that didn't exactly leave any signs.

"Oh Ducky, please come out" she whispered to herself and looked down at the ground solemnly.

It was a collective gasp that drew her attention back to her companions, however their faces conveyed only horror, Sura's heart skipped a beat and she turned her head to the river and saw the river running red, red with blood, her daughter's blood. Could that mean that she was…..?

The question hung in the air for everyone as they tried to absorb what they were seeing.

Sura shook her head in horror "No" she whimpered and fell to onto her knees, tears now flowing freely down her face from her wide eyes, had she looked next to her she would have seen similar reactions from her companions.

"She can't be" she said in rebellion watching as all of a sudden the blood suddenly stopped flowing out of the caves, it wasn't such a large amount of blood that passed, maybe that meant that Ducky was still alive but….. "She's hurt" said Sura.

Everyone turned to her, looking hard at her face, begging that Ducky was not dead. "There is not enough blood, she must be alive" said Sura, her voice suddenly becoming firm as she got back onto her feet and held her gaze on the caves. _"Come on Ducky, you can do it!"_ she yelled to the caves as if her daughter could hear her, she was not willing to give up hope that easily and everyone was inclined to believe her words and remain vigilant but if they only knew of Ducky's situation then their hope would fade.

* * *

_"I am sorry mommy, I am so, so sorry everyone"_ thought Ducky as the black veil of unconsciousness finally started to overwhelm her, this was it, she was doomed, she would never see her family and friends again. Ducky cried internally as she lay coiled in a foetal position on the cave floor, blood steadily leaking from her leg. Her eyes closed, they felt so heavy and she didn't feel like opening them, she just felt so tired, some part of her wondered if this is what dying felt like, it wasn't as bad as she expected. She opened her eyes again through sheer force of will and instead was confronted by something she never expected.

She was could see a rainforest waterhole, of pure crystal clear water that sparkled in the gorgeous sunshine and she also noticed that the waterhole was filled with hundreds of young Swimmers, they were all looking at her and yelling at her.

_"Don't Give Up!"_

_"There Is Always Hope!" _

_"You're So Close!" _

_"Keep pushing, you'll make it!" _

They were shouting encouragement to her but she didn't recognise any of them, she was probably seeing things but that was until she spotted a familiar dark green Swimmer walking up onto a rock in front of her field of vision. He smiled at her.

"There is always light in the darkness Ducky, you can do it if you try, you're so close, just don't forget your loved ones and never give up" said Swayer.

Ducky felt her eyes water. "I do not know if I can do it no, no, no" she whispered softly.

"You have made me proud Ducky and I consider you my best friend, I am will always be with you" he said walking right up to her and nuzzled her cheek before pulling her into a long kiss, Ducky closed her eyes contently and returned the kiss.

However, Ducky opened her eyes to see the blackness of the cave again but she heard in her head _"You are never alone Ducky, you have many friends, now go and beat the tail off of this stupid Trial!"_ Swayer's voice was loud and so warm and powerful. Ducky felt her eyes narrow. She had to do this! _"I will see every one again yep, yep, yep!"_ Ducky yelled in her mind, she narrowed her eyes and despite the burning pain in her body she righted herself and began swimming slowly, but surely forward. Every kick of her legs, ever stroke of her arms seemed to take an eternity and the pain and dizziness were still present but they were dulled by the feelings of love that she allowed to flow through her body and give her the strength to complete this blasted Trial.

Finally, as she turned around a corner and looked down towards the left she saw a T intersection and down the left path was dim light. _"The Exit!"_ thought Ducky, her eyes widening and she pushed her legs harder but just as she rounded the bend to see the exit to the caves just 10 metres away to her right she was assaulted by another wave of excruciating pain. Ducky realised what she was travelling through but her salvation was right there!

Closing her eyes tightly she fought against the pain she felt, she convulsed and shook but through her willpower she forced herself onwards. _"I am going to do this!"_ said Ducky to herself over and over again, the images of her loved ones and Swayer keeping her determination alive. She made it to the last turn and with one mighty stroke of her arms she entered the current and rode it straight towards the blinding light at the end of the tunnel, as she neared and crossed the threshold everything turned white.

* * *

**"DUCKY!"** screamed Sura at the top of her lung, her voice boomed with joy when she saw her little one come out of the caves. She was aware of the cheers of the children as they all ran to the bank. Ducky crossed the finished line and completed The Trial. "She did it, she completed The Trial of Destiny!" cried Sura happily however that feeling changed to concern as Ducky finally hit the shore but she didn't get out and there was blood in the water. She was hurt.

Sura wasted no time in lifting Ducky out of the water and saw to her horror a long cut along her spine from neck to tail tip and another stab wound that had gone clean through her left leg and her chest was very badly bruised. She felt the bruised area and felt two broken ribs. Sura gasped at the trauma her little one had been through but she was at least alive. Everyone else gasped as they saw Ducky's injuries.

It was at that moment that Ducky opened her eyes and looked to see her mother and her friends, surrounding her. "Mommy, I did it, yes I did, I am so happy to see you" she said, smiling contently and suddenly fell back unconscious. Sura nuzzled her little one while Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer looked at her wounds.

"Looks like she was lucky, none of the muscles are severed in the leg and the bone is not broken" said Cyrest, allowing everyone to sigh in relief, she was going to be alright, though she did look very frail for some reason.

_"Oh no!"_ said Grandma Swimmer suddenly.

"Huh?" everyone turned to her, the elderly Swimmer was examining the wounds and Ducky's tail which had patches of red and the wounds had bubbles around them.

"She's been in burning water" she said urgently.

The adults gasped and paled at her exclamation. Sura looked horrified as she noticed what her mother was talking about and quickly placed Ducky back into the river and rinsed and scrubbed her wounds. Ducky convulsed violently and Spike whimpered.

"Burning water?" asked Diver looking worried. It was Bluey who answered her.

"Burning water is not hot water, it's what we call water that is the same kind as what is in our stomach, it breaks down the food we eat and if you ever throw up, then you notice how your throat burns but Ducky has been completely submerged in this water if she stayed in their long enough then she would have been dissolved into nothing but bones" explained Bluey to the shock of the children who all gasped and looked back at Ducky who Sura had finished bathing.

"Is that why she looks so….?"

"Frail?" said Bluey, finishing off Shorty's sentence. "Yes" she confirmed.

"But she'll be okay?" asked Trough looking desperate. "Won't she?" His bottem lip was trembling as was his hands.

Bluey nodded and put a reassuring hand on her small friend "I'm sure she will, she's in good hands" she looked back at her mother and sister along with Cyrest who were already applying healing herbs and bandaging her wounds.

"Ducky did it" said Ali, everyone looked at her, Ali was smiling widely. "Ducky completed the true Trial of Destiny" she announced happily.

"Which means she can do The Trial in The Valley!" said Cera boldly. Everyone joined together in the happy celebration until Sura moved among them and settled down a content smile on her face.

"Well, I think we shall be staying here for the night, after all Ducky needs rest and we all need to recover from that dreadful wait" she said as she wrapped Ducky within her tail. Diver, Trough and Spike all came over to settle down next to Ducky and keep her company.

Sura nuzzled her little ones and as she nuzzled Ducky very gently she whispered "I am so proud of you my little Ducky, I know you can beat Sculra's Trial, I am so happy for you" she broke off and finally laid her head on the ground and gave a relaxed sigh. Ducky had completed The Trial and she was now safe and on the road to recovery. She could rest much easier now, that she had a real hope that her daughter would survive The Trial in The Great Valley.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in The Mysterious Beyond, The Barren Lands a day's walk from The Great Valley**_

"I'm starving" growled Red Claw angrily, he, Screech and Thud had not had any food for days, not to mention they were all still covered with the markings of their last encounter with The Gang which left them all bitter and Red Claw rather short tempered. Screech and Thud were currently searching for any signs of food while Red Claw sat back in an awful temper at the moment, which meant that Screech and Thud were glad to get going so they would not get caught on the end of a claw from the bigger dinosaur.

Red Claw had been waiting for several hours but so far, the two insufferable fast biters had not returned from their little scouting expedition however he didn't have to wait much longer as he saw the two Fast Biters approaching at top speed.

That had been a few hours ago, now the three carnivores were feasting on the carrion of a dead Longneck that Screech and Thud had found, each one was eating their fill and enjoying the feeling of fullness that replaced the emptiness in their bellies. Red Claw's temper had calmed down but he was nearly always in a bad mood now, ever since the last incident with The Gang.

He promised that he would get them soon for this outrage, he was also pissed off that they had managed to escape his teeth again. _"One day their luck will run out, one day I will have the feast I deserve"_ swore Red Claw.

The Trio of carnivores were so locked in their meal that they didn't notice a fourth figure approach from behind.

"Well, took me long enough to find you" said cold feminine voice in the Sharptooth language.

The huge Sharptooth and two small Fast Biters turned their heads sharply around but what they saw caught them completely off guard. Standing a short distance away was what appeared to be an elderly brown female Swimmer.

"Don't look so surprised I've known about you and how to speak your tongue for a while" said the Swimmer coldly.

Red Claw scrutinised her closely, it wasn't every leaf eater that could speak Sharptooth and even fewer of those would willingly get this close to him. "Who are you and what do you want Swimmer?" said stated Red Claw suspiciously. The fact that a leaf eater could speak his kinds tongue alone was clearly a sign of untrustworthiness and trouble.

"My name is not your business Red Claw but what I want is the same thing that what you will want" said the Swimmer, her initial retort stinging in the Sharpteeths ears.

"What do you mean?" asked Screech, pointing a finger at her.

"I mean that in a day or two there will be a small herd of Swimmers passing through here. About four adults and those children that you've been hunting" said the Swimmer.

The Sharpteeth looked at her in surprise and interest, this was certainly news to them. "How do you know this?" asked Thud.

"That's not for you to know youngling" snapped the Swimmer firmly. Thud had to admit that she had a very cold and cruel temperament, he was wondering if this so called _'Swimmer'_ was actually a Sharptooth in disguise.

"You can kill them and have a great feast but you must keep the Brown adult female alive and the small light green Swimmer youngling that is her daughter" continued the Swimmer.

Thud narrowed his eyes. He believed he knew which child that this Swimmer was referring, the one that got trapped on the ledge with Chomper and himself. Why keep her alive though?

"Why should we spare them?" demanded Red Claw.

"The feast you'll have will be more than enough and I've got something very 'special' planned for those too Swimmers but if it counsels you that little child will soon be dead anyway" said the Swimmer coldly.

"You would kill your own kind?" asked Screech, looking rather uneasy.

"Your one to talk!" shot back the Swimmer "Sharpteeth kill their own kind so why not me? Besides you'll all get a feast out of it if you catch them by surprise"

"We accept your offer," said Red Claw with a toothy smile on his bloody face, both Fast Biters looked at him in surprise "in exchange for your life and those two Swimmer's if you really mean that you will kill that youngling"

The Swimmer smiled coldly. There was an evil glint in her eyes. "Well, since it appears that we have a deal I will bid you all farewell" said the Swimmer coldly and turned tail leaving two very unnerved Fast Biters and a very eager Sharptooth behind her.

_"Yes,"_ thought Sculra _"This will demoralize those two pathetic weaklings, everything is going perfectly to plan"_ She gave a malicious smirk as she headed back for The Great Valley, it was time to really set her plans and power in stone.


	58. Passing On

**_Chapter 58: Passing On_**

The first sensation that passed through her body as she woke from what felt like an extremely deep sleep was that she was pleasantly warm, she was also vaguely aware of a body right next to hers and a small hand that was gently rubbing the right side of her back. Ducky slowly opened her heavy eyelids and saw the steam rising from a crack in the ground ahead of her that emitted a warm orange glow, the glow of a fire vent. Ducky could see the sparkling river reflecting the shining stars of the night next to them and a forest of tall trees with orange leafs, preparing to fall as the onset of autumn came over them, however when she turned her head, she found herself looking into the smiling face of Swayer. His smile was as warm as the heat emitted from the steaming vents.

"Swayer?" said Ducky and tried to raise herself up but she found her heads become very dizzy "Ohhhh" she moaned at the queasy feeling brought on by the sudden movement.

"Easy Ducky, you're still very tired" said Swayer gently and offered his hand which Ducky took, she was almost overcome by dizziness as Swayer pulled her up into a sitting position.

"My head" said Ducky rubbing her head with her hand. "What happened" she asked sounding very tired.

"You don't remember?" asked Swayer in surprise.

Hmmm, mmmm" said Ducky, with a slow shake of her head.

"Do you remember what happened the other day?" he asked.

"Nope, nope, nope" said a disappointed Ducky.

"Try" said Swayer encouragingly.

Ducky closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to remember her previous day. At first it was all a haze of blurry images but as she concentrated she started to remember. The journey home, the arrival at the place where The Trial used to be held, Cyrest's announcement, her mother's reaction and her choice.

Ducky gasped "The Trial!" she exclaimed as the memories of The Trial passed through her mind in a flash. The darkness, the skeletons, the stone teeth, the orange pain inducing clouds, the whirlpool, the touching respite and her injuries and finally….

"I completed The Trial of Destiny" she said in a voice filled with awe.

"Yes you did Ducky," said Swayer, nuzzling her. "You have joined the finest of Swimmer's your age. Few are chosen to do The Trial…" Swayer's next words were very bitter "and even fewer complete it"

Ducky looked upon Swayer with a sympathetic expression. "You did try your bestest Swayer, you did not know there was a Sharptooth in the caves. Oh no, no, no" she said in a comforting tone.

Swayer nodded. "But it wasn't enough for so many, even The Trial you faced required you to learn The Swimmer Wisdoms to be able to accomplish and no one but you has had this type of training at this age" said Swayer.

Ducky could think of no way to respond.

"I have often wondered how it was when Dad did it but I was never really told the full story, I mean he told me what to expect but he never spoke about what it was like and what happened when he did it" said Swayer.

"Maybe I can ask him?" suggested Ducky uncertainly.

Swayer nodded. "I have a feeling he'll tell his story soon anyway now that you've done The Trial" said the dark green Swimmer.

"Swayer?"

"Yes Ducky?"

"Thank you for helping through the last part of The Trial, I thought I was going to die" said Ducky holding onto his hand tightly.

Swayer smiled warmly back at her. "That's what friends do" he said.

"And Swayer what did you mean by 'you will join us' in my last sleep story?" asked Ducky.

"I meant that you've now joined our ranks of all the Swimmers who have competed in this Trial but you've also joined the exclusive group of successful Swimmers, all of us who didn't, make it into this group you saw standing with me just before you completed The Trial" explained Swayer slowly.

"Oh I see now I do, I do" said Ducky in understanding.

"I will see you again soon Ducky but at the moment concentrate on recovering….."

Swayer's voice faded as did the background until she was alone in white light when she felt a searing pain over her back and chest and especially on the leg. Ducky let out a pained yell into the air as white light consumed her.

* * *

Ducky let out a pained groan as she woke to feel the pain that she had left her sleep story with. She grimaced and closed her eyes tightly while tears seeped out of them. It was then that she gave a loud cry of pain and shivered violently as her body was wracked with spasms of pain.

_"Oh my, Ducky!"_ came the familiar voice of her mother.

Ducky opened her eyes but found she could hardly see anything through the haze of her tears but judging by what she could see, it was night time and there was quite a commotion about, probably brought on by her cry. It was then that Ducky felt her mother's beak up against her own. "It hurts, it hurts so much it does, it does. Make it stop _pleeeaaassse_" whimpered Ducky her tone pleading and desperate.

"Cyrest use the pain killing flowers now" said her mother calmly. Ducky could hear what she assumed to be Cyrest grabbing some type of plant and preparing it. "Now Ducky, this will hurt but the pain will go very quickly dear"

Ducky shivered and whimpered. Suddenly she felt two hands grab onto her hands and the voices that she heard a second later brought a measure of comfort to her.

"We're here Ducky" said Diver from her left.

"You'll be okay" she heard Trough say from her right side then she felt a warm tongue lick her face and the concerned grunt of her brother, Spike.

"It's ready" said Cyrest and approached Ducky or a least that was what Ducky could hear since her vision was still to blurry to form a coherent image.

"Hold on Ducky" whispered Trough. Ducky knew what was coming and closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Trough and Diver's hands. Suddenly she felt fiery pain course up her leg as it was smothered with some sort of herbal paste but as quickly as the pain burst it quickly diminished so that she could hardly feel anything in her leg. She gave a relieved sigh as the pain dispersed but grimaced a second later as the process was repeated along her spine but the fact that she could no longer feel the burning pain afterwards was an absolute relief. She opened her hands and eyes to see everyone anxiously gathered around her and a beautiful starry night above them.

"Are you okay Ducky?" asked her mother, sounding so very worried, Ducky could only imagine how worried she had been since the beginning of The Trial.

"I think so, I cannot feel any more pain now" she said with an exhausted voice.

Her mother nuzzled her in response. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright, I thought I would never see you again" whispered her mother.

Ducky snuggled up close to her, grateful to be in her company again. "I am so happy to be with you all again" she said.

"Ducky," The wounded Swimmer looked up at Cyrest, he looked rather serious. "We need to know what happed during The Trial" he said.

"Cyrest, don't you think we should let her rest first?" asked Sura. "She's hurt and she's tired" she added.

"I know" replied Cyrest but he was cut off from saying anymore by the loud grumble of Ducky's empty belly. "Perhaps after you've had dinner then, if you feel up to it Ducky" said Cyrest.

Ducky nodded "Okay"

Bluey came into view and placed a few handfuls of tree stars at her feet, one of which was filled with water. Ducky was quick start eating and in no time, the tree stars were eaten and all the water drunk. "Thank you Aunty" said Ducky.

"Your welcome Ducky" said Bluey warmly and gave her a friendly nuzzle.

"Now, Ducky I think we would all like to know what happened in those caves" said Cyrest.

Ducky nodded and began her narrative. She told of the many passages and the stone teeth as well as the many Swimmer skeletons. She also described how she got her injuries which left everyone gasping; no one had expected her to come so close to death. Ducky also had to be filled in on the flash flood after she told them about the sudden surge of water going through the caves.

Sura trembled when Ducky told her about getting lost in the caves and of how afraid she was. Sura responded by wrapping her tail around her daughter. "You're okay dear, you're not alone anymore we are all here now" she said which did the job of comforting Ducky.

However the real shock was the acid whirlpool. The sheer thought of facing such an obstacle was horrifying to them all. "How in the world was there a whirlpool of burning water in the caves?!" said Cera in shock.

"I remember no whirlpool" said Cyrest.

Sura cast a firm glance at Cyrest "I told you that The Trial might have changed, now it is even more dangerous than the original, _Ducky could have died!_" she said in distress. Her mother put a hand on Sura while Cyrest gave an apologetic look.

"Ducky didn't die Sura, she has been trained well and if this is The Trial at its worst then we need not worry any more about it, we just need to worry about The Swimming Sharptooth now" said Grandma Swimmer, Sura lowered her head and nodded silently, her mother was right and yelling at Cyrest would not achieve anything.

"Sorry Cyrest, you didn't know what she would face, you were just trying your best to prepare and I can only thank you for giving Ducky the training she needed to survive" said Sura formally to Cyrest.

"Don't worry about it Sura, it's in the past now besides, Ducky is your daughter I would be wrong to think that you would not be protective over her" said Cyrest.

The two Swimmers cast a look down at Ducky, whom Bluey was helping place new bandage leafs on her wounds. Bluey was humming a calming tune to her niece when she finished. Ducky smiled up at Bluey and stretched her arms out to embrace her beak. Blue obliged and the two cuddled together. "I'm here Ducky" she said in a motherly tone, her voice sounding so much like her sister's that Ducky could almost have mistaken her for her mother.

"I love you Blue" said Ducky, for the first time without saying aunt. Bluey hummed contently and disengaged. Ducky turned her gaze to Cyrest. "Um excuse me Cyrest, but could you tell us what The Trial was like for you?"

Cyrest sighed as all eyes turned to him. It wasn't that he had seen this question coming, after all he helped train Ducky for this Trial and now she had just completed it where he once did but in a situation so much more dangerous than he had ever imagined. "Well I guess you deserve to know my tale, so sit down everyone and I'll tell you about my Trial" said Cyrest calmly as everyone took their places around him and waited for him to begin.

"It was on a day rather much like today except without the sky water, I was Ducky's age as I'm sure you must have guessed and the caves were surrounded by many of the adults of the herd, though there were no children" said Cyrest, closing his eyes as if to remember that day.

"Wait," said Diver suddenly "There were no children? Didn't you have any friends?" she asked the elder Swimmer curiously.

"I had friends of course; it's just that The Trial is supposed to take place in the absence of children" explained Cyrest.

"But that means we won't be able to cheer for Ducky when she does her Trial" said Cera.

Bluey chuckled at that. "I doubt that would ever stop you kids, even the whole distance between The Great Valley and The Big Water couldn't keep you apart" she stated with a cheeky smirk.

"Bluey right, we cheer for Ducky anyway" agreed Petrie.

Cyrest chuckled "At least children aren't supposed to be there watching The Trial but it turns out that there was someone, a child, slightly older than me who was watching my Trial" said Cyrest.

"So your friends did come to watch you?" asked Chomper.

Cyrest shook his head. "I was surprised to find out that it was actually Sculra who was watching me" There were gasps of shock form everyone and Sura's face turned to a scowl and her fists clenched as she heard that name.

"What was she doing watching your Trial?" she asked, her voice dark and suspicious, not of Cyrest but of Sculra.

"I don't know, she never told me, probably hoping I'd drown" he said casually.

"Wait, you knew Sculra?" asked Shorty whom was eyeing Cyrest in surprise.

"We were in the same herd when we were kids but she was a big bully. I'll to you what I understand about her, Sculra was born into a highly traditionalist family and they were very serious; I don't think she ever lived as a child. She had these values hammered into her and was told to obey all tradition no matter how dark" Everyone was listening intently to his words.

"As much as I understand it, she was beaten severely any and every time she stepped out of line, she was cast into an adult world and expected to be one as a kid, she hated being under her parents, so she took great joy in bullying everyone else and I think she found that she really liked being in that position of power and has since then always strived to have the most power of any Swimmer" said Cyrest.

"I almost feel sorry for her," said Grandma Swimmer, ignoring the gob smacked faces directed at her "She was never given a chance to be a kid and experience innocence and friends, all she sees now are potential competitors for her power, I wonder if thing would have been different if she had proper caring parents." She said sadly.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter now because she is bad, she has no desire to change" said Littlefoot.

"Your right Littlefoot," confirmed Cyrest "But it got worse with her, anyone she saw as a threat, she picked on as hard as she could, she nearly killed a kid who publicly said that she was just a bully and she beat him up so badly that he had a broken leg and a concussion on the head."

Trough flinched when Cyrest said that, having been a victim of bullying himself but this was just plain evil and by the appalled looks on everyone else's faces he could see that the feeling was indeed mutual.

"She might have even killed a child once for saying that he will not stand for her any longer," Everyone gasped. "No one knew for sure if she was responsible but a child was eaten by Sharpteeth when someone, whom some people thought was Sculra tipped him off into thinking that there was a bush of berries in a region known to contain fast biters"

"That's just horrible, horrible it is" said Ruby, with her hands held over her mouth.

"How could a child do that to another child?" said Sura weakly.

"As I said before Sura, I don't think that she was ever really a child," said Cyrest. "I think she watched cause she was hoping I'd die, you see I was one of her prime targets since I regularly stood up to her and I can tell you sure as day that she did all she could to make my life a living hell, her parents turned a blind eye to all her activities and did nothing about her bullying, the things that she did to me….." Cyrest trailed off with a distant and rather pained look on his face.

There was silence for a short while.

"…What did she do to you?" asked Ducky quietly, she looked up at Cyrest sadly, for Cyrest however this was a deeply personal question, he could have easily refused if he wanted too but when he looked at Ducky he knew that she had also been hurt by Sculra, he had been witness to the pains caused by Scurla's decision, so she should at least get a look into what he had gone through at Sculra's hand.

He gave a long sigh and closed his eyes, a few tears forming as he remembered the pain he had once been through. "I was saved by my mom, who would not let Sculra even get close to me after she heard one day about an incident involving me and Sculra"

He looked at the intense faces gazing at him; he noticed that the Longneck Bron was also deeply engaged with his story. "It's now or never" he thought, taking a deep breath.

"It was a misty, wet day, the heard was traveling through swamp land and after we stopped to settle for the day I was allowed to go have some small exploration time by my mother, since these lands were too shallow for belly draggers and we were on an open plain so no sharpteeth could sneak up on us, but this day was misty, not so bad that you couldn't see far but enough to be troublesome, you know what I mean?" said Cyrest

He received nods from all of The Gang, Ali and Sura, since they had all been through The Land of Mists and knew all about mist. Cyrest continued.

"Anyway the day before I had stuck my tail up at Sculra when I stood up for some younger children and she was furious with me, so when I was out exploring she ambushed me, she knocked me to the ground and knocked me out with a rock. When I woke I was tied down with vines attached to rocks. That's when she started beating me; she used her fists and legs then a stick she found .I don't remember how long it lasted but I know it was long and when she was done I was covered in blood. My body was covered in scratches, my nose broken, my head cut and my right leg and right arm were both dislocated" said Cyrest.

Everyone was simply stunned, even Trough and Bluey who had both seen some harsh beatings but nothing like this type of savagery. Ducky even had tears in her eyes after hearing that but her mother looked absolutely appalled but the expressions on the children's faces was nothing short of shock and horror while the adults, in particular Bron and Grandma Swimmer looked like volcano's, about to explode, they were ticking time bombs.

Cyrest took in a deep shuddering breath and fighting away his own feelings continued. "She said that if I ever did anything to humiliate her again then, she would kill me in the slowest most painful way possible. I thought it was over but she refused to let me go and just before she left she… she…" Cyrest took several fast breaths in order to calm down, his voice was breaking all though his anecdote. "She used me as a relief spot and left me tied to the ground…..It was a while later that my mother found me and when she found out she was so angry…." he said sitting down on his haunches and struggling to regain his composure.

Jane let out a concerned cry when she saw her uncle lose his composure and ran to his side where she was embraced and nuzzled by the distressed old Swimmer. Bluey was quick to come to his side while everyone stared at Cyrest in sympathy and shock at what he had been through, none of them could hardly believe it

**CRASH!**

Everyone jumped as Bron's tail and Grandma Swimmer's foot came down on the ground, Sura's fist followed hardly a second later. **"HOW DARE SHE!"** shouted Grandma Swimmer. She was boiling with rage.

_"What Kind of Sharptooth Like Swimmer Is This!?"_ cried Bron, he could believe the barbaric story he just heard, it was a shock to him as well that The Trial of Destiny had been used by this same Swimmer as a way to kill off potential threats. Everyone was in an uproar, everyone was yelling and cursing and in Cera's case smashing a rock with her horn.

"That evil monster" said Sura in a whisper of pure loathing, her hatred for Sculra having increased dramatically. She attacked her little Ducky at her own nest, used egg stealers to try and steal her eggs, tried sabotage her efforts to train her daughter by sending a Flyer to dislocate Ducky's leg and attack her other children as well as Trough and The Gang and that was not including setting Ducky the Trial, the Trial that was rigged with a Swimming Sharptooth to kill anyone who takes it. Now that she knew what she had been like and what she had done to someone she now considered a friend, who was also her savior and her daughter's trainer, she was just so mad right now, Sculra had done so much wrong.

Sura reflected on what Cyrest had told her about Sculra and could easily see the similarities, traditions forced at such a young age, a need to wipe out any competition and her methods were also similar to the ones she presently used; keeping in power by fear. In The Great Valley Sculra was generally supported by all the traditionalist families in the herd which consisted of half of the herd even though she was extreme they followed her cause they feared change and they knew that Sculra would do anything to uphold their ways. They were also indecisive when it came to new ideas and held deeply to their traditions but they could also be dangerous because of their loyalty to Sculra and with her snakes tongue she could easily manipulate them into doing her dirty work for her.

The families that weren't traditionalists, she controlled by using fear, once Sura had heard that one of her friends woke to having Sculra standing over her with her foot raised over her children, she threatened that if she opposed her in any way then all she would wake up too was a bloody mess. She used similar strategies with the other Swimmers in the herd but Sura was different. On the one hand Sura knew that Sculra loathed her just as much as she was against her, but on the other hand she was also mated to Ruphus, the only Swimmer she had ever loved, coming from a traditionalist family and having a sharp wit and battle experience, not to mention his handsomeness. She wanted him from the moment she saw him but when he mated with Sura…..

Sculra wanted revenge on Sura but she couldn't go hard on Ruphus, so she didn't try her usual methods until now that she had forced The Trial on Ducky, she had leverage over him to do what she wanted "Her demands," thought Sura, thinking back to the demands made by her nemesis to Ruphus. "She thought that she could convince him to forsake me so she could torture me properly, she didn't count on Ruphus staying with me though but she was nearly killed by Ruphus so he chose to go through with her plan instead of stopping it" The revelation hit Sura like a ton of boulders as everything became clear in one flash of insight.

"I understand why she did this now" said Sura quietly. Everyone stopped and stared at her, her one small statement catching their complete attention.

They all looked at her expectantly waiting for a response, Ducky especially.

"Sculra hates me for defying her and she considers Ducky a threat that's why she gave her The Trial but she also did it for another reason….. She did it to try and get my mate, Ruphus" said Sura quietly.

"She wants Dad?" said Diver with eyes as wide as rocks.

"Sculra loves Ruphus, she was being easy on me because she wanted to remain on your Dad's good side. She gave Ducky The Trial but she made an offering, she said she might stop The Trial if me and my family were banished to The Mysterious Beyond forever and if Ruphus became her mate" said Sura.

"Of all the devious, cold hearted, low life in the world, that plan is just evil!" hissed Grandma Swimmer, Bluey nodded vigorously.

Sura shook her head "I don't think Sculra would have done The Trial of Ruphus refused but she did because after she made these demands Ruphus nearly killed her, it was only her loyal traditionalist Swimmers that managed to save her but after that incident she didn't care anymore, she wanted us all to suffer so she went ahead with her plan" she explained.

Everyone stood silently as they all digested what Sura said when all of a sudden Ducky let out a groan as the anesthetic paste started to wear off. "Oh Ducky" said Sura, turning her attention back to her little one.

Bluey stood and said "I think you'll have to tell us about your Trial some other time Cyrest, we're all going to need a good night's rest for tomorrow" It was in a silent, uncomfortable preparation for sleep with everyone reflecting what they had been told about Sculra. Ducky was given the last of the pain killing paste and some sleeping plants to help her sleep.

As everyone settled down Sura looked at everyone around her, she knew that going to back to The Great Valley she would have allies "and together we shall stop The Trial from ever taking place and when I see you again Sculra you will feel sorry for all the wrongs you have done to those who are innocent" was Sura's final thought as she allowed sleep to take her to the realm of dreams.

* * *

It was a calm night with a full moon watching over the small herd as they all slumbered; it was late night as the moon was already past its zenith but the silence was suddenly split by a terrified scream. Sura jolted up, her breathing rapid and her whole body trembled but a quick look of the surroundings told her that she was no longer dreaming but actually wide awake. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, the dream she just had was so reminiscent of what she had felt while she was watching Ducky's Trial. In the dream she found herself chained to the ground in the same manner that Cyrest had once been while she helplessly watched Sculra feed Ducky to a hideous Swimming Sharptooth, she remembered the pain she felt and the cruel laughter that followed and seeing to her shock and horror Sculra running away with Ruphus, leaving her chained to the ground and at the mercy of the Sharptooth which proceeded to slowly end her dream. It showed exactly what Sura feared the most and she was heading right back towards Sculra and she knew that sooner or later she would have to face her.

Sura looked down and saw that Ducky too was awake and looking up at her with a frightened look on her face. "Oh dear, did I scare you?" she asked softly. Ducky nodded. Sura nuzzled her in order to comfort her little one. "I'm sorry dear, it's alright now though you're fine and everyone else is okay and so am I"

"Mommy it hurts so much…." Whimpered Ducky, there were unshed tears in her eyes that wear threatening to come out. Sura carefully shifted her position so as not to wake all the kids who lay beside her, every one of the children had come to sleep with her in order to be close to Ducky but they were all asleep now. Sura carefully got onto her haunches and lifted Ducky into her cradled arms and gently rocked her back and forth. "If only we hadn't used all the pain killing flowers" she thought as kept a gentle hold over her daughter.

"Oh Ducky you look so much like a cute little hatchling" said a friendly but quiet voice, Sura turned to see Bluey settled down next to her and lowered her beak and gave her niece a gentle lick, Ducky couldn't help but smile when her aunt did that. "I wish I could have a little hatchling in my arms that looks like you" said Blue.

Even though Ducky's wounds stung and throbbed continuously, the presence of both her mother and aunt brought a huge feeling of comfort to her. "What are you doing up sister?" asked Sura.

"Just a short midnight snack" replied Bluey who had really been gorging herself before. She looked back down at Ducky and said "You know when I was sick I would always have my sister to count on" she gestured downward and brought their attention down to Diver and Spike who were both watching their mother and sister with worried eyes. Sura pushed her beak underneath Diver and lifted her up and gently slid her into her arms, though she lowered herself down further so Spike could easily see and support his sisters.

Diver lay next to Ducky and held her hand in support while Spike kept his head right next her other side. "Just as I know you'll always have a sister and a brother to help you when you are sick" finished Bluey.

"Um Bluey?" said Ducky.

"Yes Ducky?"

"What were your Trials like?" both her sisters and brother looked up at Bluey curiously.

Bluey herself smiled at them warmly. "You will both do so well at The Trials, I can tell that much, my Trials however were a big step for me because I was bullied so much for my skin colour I was treated just like Trough and Cyrest, I was told I was no Swimmer," There was sadness in Bluey's voice "but when I did my Trials I let go of all my feelings of anger to do the things I like to do, I came first in several events, from that day on no one could call me anything but a Swimmer, it was the first bit of recognition anyone outside of my family, it was the first time that I had respect you see little ones the Trials my seem like big deal but all you really need to do is let go and do the things you love to do regardless of what others think" said Bluey passionately.

Ducky and Diver were both smiling with appreciation. "And Ducky, you have shown me so much love, I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you just as much in return, no Trial shall change that" Bluey nuzzled her nieces and then turned to Spike.

"I know that I'm not a Spiketail and you are not a Swimmer but I see a bond with you and your family Spike that will never change, I know that you'll look after Ducky and you should know that I will look after you as well, just as much as her" Spike blinked away a tear, he had never heard anything so kind directed at him before, already he felt his family bond grow to encompass Bluey.

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family Sura" said Bluey.

"You won't have to wait much longer Blue, we'll probably arrive back home at dusk tomorrow" replied Sura.

"Bluey?" asked Ducky again. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Bluey's smile was all the confirmation she needed as Bluey lifted her and Diver out of her mother's arms, her aunt settled down next to her mother and placed her gently beside her warm belly, accompanied by Spike and Diver "Have a good night little ones and sweet sleep stories to you all" she said as she nuzzled each one in turn.

Sura couldn't help but be very touched by Bluey's showing of love and support and gave her a grateful nod. Ducky yawned and thought about what Bluey said, she had so many friends and even in that dark cave the sounds of their voices and their comforting words had kept her going and Trough, she heard his announcement and felt what she once might have described as a strange feeling wash over her body but now she knew that she loved him, just as much as he loved her. She settled down beside her aunt's body with Spike and Diver either side of her, it felt warmer here for some reason. Ducky had a feeling that something wonderful was going to happen to her aunt as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as if she felt no pain at all.

They would all sleep peacefully from that moment onward.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in The Mysterious Beyond_**

He ran swiftly along the banks of the fast flowing river, his nose held close to the ground as he sniffed out the trail of the a small herd, a herd which had two scents that he recognized anywhere, the scents of the two Swimmers he had been stalking all this time. He had come so close to revenge during their last engagement but was denied that chance by luck in his opinion, this time however their luck would run out and his vengeance would be served to him on a sweet silver platter. He could smell the trail growing stronger, he was getting close and if he continued at this rate he would catch up to them on the very next day.

The Fast Biter smiled a toothy smile "I'm coming to get you two Swimmers" he said as he ran off into the night, hot on the trail of Sura and Ducky.

* * *

**_The Border of The Barren Lands _**

"Let's get this over with" said Cera as she took the first step into The Barren lands, everyone else followed close behind. The Barren Lands were a very unhospitable place for anyone; it was a plain expanse of nothing, no land marks, no shelter, no plants or water. Those that passed through this area would suffer from heat, exhaustion, starvation and thirst so no one stayed to long, even the Sharpteeth who only entered The Barren Lands to pick off the weak members of passing herbivorous herds.

Today was not at all a pleasant one to be travelling through The Barren Lands which stretched down South East of The Great Valley and continued for hundreds of miles in some places but if approached from the east they could be trans versed in a day to reach The Great Valley. However the Bright Circle blazed over this plain with no clouds to stop its ruthless rays from bearing down on the hot gravel of the plains. Everyone in the small herd knew that there would be no food or water until they had passed through and made it to The Great Valley. Thankfully they had the foresight to bring a load of food with them; however this food was largely for Jane's case but even then Bluey still brought a large load on food in her hands that the kids could have of they wanted.

They all made sure to fill their bellies with food and water before they entered The Barren lands. Ducky was laying on Spike's back, there were a few plants next to her for her benefit since they were pain killers and other nutritious plants as well as healing herbs in case she needed them. While her leg and back were no longer bleeding, they had thankfully been well tended so there was no infection but now her wounds were baking under The Bright Circle and she found herself in more pain then before.

Trough, Diver and Petrie remained right next to her while Jane got a small amount of shade beneath Cera's frill. The herd adults moved in the same box formation that they had before with the children sheltered in the middle for maximum protection. Bron was even kind enough to all the kids to allow them to move beneath his bulk in order to stay in the shade when they got too hot.

So they journeyed on, through the baking heat in silence but by midday everyone was tired but they could not afford to stop and rest on The Barren Plains, not to mention they were becoming drenched in sweat and there feet were sizzling on the boiling sun heated gravel that made up the terrain of The Barren Plains. Ducky herself was panting excessively, her body was so hot and her injuries felt like crispy bacon. Diver and Petrie both held a tree start over her and Trough lay nearby but he couldn't get to close as even his body heat made her hot.

Grandma Swimmer and Cyrest also seemed to be struggling as they were both the oldest of the bunch and hence found it most difficult to cope with the dry conditions. "When we get to The Great Valley I'm going to drink a river dry" said Cyrest. To that everyone agreed but first they had to get through this roasting plain.

Finally the mountains of The Great Valley came into distant view, they would soon be home. This thought heightened the spirits of The Gang and the thought of food, shade and water was almost impossible to resist. Trough sighed on Spikes back as Ducky let out another pained moan as she struggled to keep consciousness. Sura couldn't help but be reminded of her journey to The Big Water and she was wounded. "Now it seems Ducky will return wounded" she thought.

"Come on, stay awake Ducky" said Trough fanning her head with his hands. "Hey you….. Why don't you tell me some more about your home? What is The Great Valley like Ducky?" asked Trough in a rush, desperate to keep Ducky from falling asleep and only maybe waking up again.

Ducky gave a tired groan but she answered nonetheless "It is beautiful it has so much green food and plenty of rivers and water holes to swim in and tall mountains yep, yep, yep" said Ducky.

"Okay well, what is your nest like?" asked Trough gently.

"It…. Is right next to a big river…. it is shallow in some places and….. deep in other places…. there is a waterfall nearby it comes down from the cliff."

"Sounds lovely Ducky" said Trough gently with a reassuring smile.

"It is, it is" said Ducky with a sad smile as she remembered her home and her family's nest, she might have cried if she had any tears to shed but they were all dried out. "Our sleeping spot is near the water under a few trees and there is a tall rock near the tree. I miss my home I do, I do"

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" asked Trough.

"Mommy has had three lots of eggs before so including Spike I have twenty four brothers and sisters and my mom has laid more eggs before we left, yes, she did" said Ducky.

Trough blinked in shock, he had never expected Ducky to have such a huge family, while it was common for Swimmers to have lots of offspring it was extremely rare to have a one hundred percent survival rate of the children. "Wow…" was all Trough could say.

Ducky and Diver both giggled at Trough's reaction. "Thank you Trough, I feel much better now" said Ducky and grasped Trough's hand tightly as they continued onwards. Thankfully for the small herd The Bright Circle was starting to go down, having passed midday and hence the heat intensity was a fraction less but the real relief came when the clouds blocked out the sun's cruel rays and let loose a short shower which lifted spirits considerably. Soon the mountains of The Great Valley became larger and closer.

"Well I think we should be back in The Great Valley in a couple more hours at the pace we're going" stated Sura.

The kids cheered happily as the realization that the journey would end soon and they could go and get some well-deserved rest and relaxation. However none of them were aware that they were being watched….

* * *

"The Swimmer was right" said Screech in shock as he, Thud and Red Claw watched the small herd concealed behind a large boulder nearby. From observation they could see that the herd was exactly like the herd they had been told to expect.

"She didn't mention anything about a Longneck" growled Red Claw as he watched the herd. "Alright I'll go in and attack the two older Swimmers and you two run through the gap and get the kids, then I'll keep the big Longneck occupied while you try and kill as many of the Swimmers as you can but leave the mother and child if we succeed then we will have a magnificent feast ahead of us." Red Claw was licking his chops in eager anticipation for the meal he was sure he would have.

"Yes Sir" said both Fast Biters at once.

"Wait for my signal" said Red Claw.

The hunt was about to begin.

* * *

Chomper suddenly stopped and sniffed the air and uncovered a fresh scent, which was unusual when they were the only ones on the plain. He analyzed the scent and suddenly felt his stomach drop. "GUYS!-"

Chomper never got to finish his sentence when a sudden roar that was almost enough to deafen him burst the air. Everyone jumped around to see Red Claw, Screech and Thud charging at full speed straight towards Grandma Swimmer and Cyrest!

_"Cyrest!"_ yelled Grandma Swimmer and dived into Cyrest just as Red Claw came charging through, thankfully Red Claw missed them but he changed direction to run straight for Cyrest on his way to Bron while Thud went for Grandma Swimmer and Screech charged right through the defensive screen and headed straight for the children.

There was a loud scream from all the kids and cries from the adults as they each reacted. Bron charged at Red Claw and smashed right into him. Red Claw may have been a full grown, healthy Sharptooth but he was no match for Bron's sheer brute strength when he rammed into him and sent him sailing through the air and hitting the ground on his side. It didn't take him long to get back off and start to square off against Bron in a duel of the titans. Bluey meanwhile had jumped in front of her mother and swung her tail at Thud who had to fall flat on his side and slide on the ground to avoid the blow but as a result he crashed into Grandma Swimmer in a tangle of bodies as they both tried to extract themselves form the other and none to gently for that matter. Screech however had been tackled by Sura as soon as she saw him heading for the children but her tackle put her at a disadvantage as she and Screech rolled until they stopped with Screech on top of her.

_**"MOM NO!"**_ screamed both Ducky and Diver while Spike let out a loud cry of horror as they saw Screech in a favorable position to tear their mother apart but that was when something very unexpected happened, unlike what Sura expected Screech did not finish her but jumped off her leaving two lacerations on her belly and ran towards the children while Sura was still down.

There was nowhere to hide and it was too late to run Screech reached the children. With a swipe of his claws Screech aimed to decapitate Littlefoot before he had a chance to react. Littlefoot closed his eyes and expected to feel the burning pain but instead he felt a weight land on his neck, pushing it down underneath Screech's slash, but only just, he could feel the wind ripple past the top of his head.

Littlefoot opened his eyes to see Ducky struggling to hold onto his neck after she had jumped on top of it and saved his life. Screech growled angrily and prepared his claws for a second strike but that was all the time Cera needed to ram right into Screeches belly and for Shorty to trip the surprised Fast Biter with his tail.

_"Run!"_ cried Littlefoot, his friends didn't need to be told twice. They turned tail and ran behind Sura who had gotten to her feet. She was joined by her sister whom had managed to extract her badly scratched bleeding mother from the melee with Thud, she'd been in before. Together they stood their ground against Screech and Thud. It was then that Cyrest came charging from Screech's flank. Screech gave a cry of surprise and ducked while Thud leapt over him and sunk his teeth into Cyrest's shoulder and he, raising his claws up and other Cyrest's head, sank them into the meat of his back, near the base of his neck.

Cyrest yelled in pain and suddenly jumped right forward and landed hard on Thud who gave a mighty groan as the wind was knocked out of him. Cyrest covered by Bluey got back to his feet and joined the defensive line.

While a short distance away Red Claw and Bron continued to exchange blows, for Red Claw what he had hoped to be a quick battle was now becoming prolonged and costly. It rested in him. If he could break past this stupid Longneck then he would easily be able to take care of the Swimmers. However that was easier said than done. Bron was keeping his body broadside to Red Claw and behind his massive bulk he protected his son's and their friends and he was willing to use every weapon in his arsenal to keep them safe.

Meanwhile Screech and Thud were circling the defensive circle created by the Swimmers. Thud gestured to Screech, suggesting they attack the two elder, wounded Swimmers. Screech nodded and both of them charged at once and smashed into their intended targets. Cyrest managed to knock Thud down but Screech had managed to bite Grandma Swimmer's leg before she kicked him with her free foot, she limped back as blood drenched the ground beneath her left leg. Sura and Bluey were about to join the engagement when a sudden shriek of unimaginable rage that was horribly familiar came from behind. Sura had barely turned her head when a familiar brown Fast Biter smashed straight into her mid, knocking her to the ground.

The next few moments passed in a rush of adrenaline and fear for as she rapidly dodged her head left and right in order to avoid the vengeful Fast Biter's jaws which were trying their best to latch onto her face or throat. Bluey grabbed hold of The Fast Biter and pulled him off but the Fast Biter struggled free and kicked her in the gut with his clawed foot and continued his assault on Sura whom had by then realized who this Fast Biter was.

_"Oh no, not you again!"_ she cried.

_"It's the Fast Biter that hurt my mom!"_ screamed Ducky in fright.

The fight got more intense as Grandma Swimmer and Cyrest both tried to fight off Screech and Thud while Sura and Bluey had to use their combined strength to fight off the single brown Fast Biter that wanted Sura's blood. While Bron and Red Claw continued to battle it out.

Bron had a nasty trio of gashes on his thigh, a bite near the tail and a long laceration on his front leg while Red Claw was covered in numerous lacerations from his falls and large bruises from the sheer force of Bron's blows. Red Claw tried to circle around him but Bron would not be fooled into stepping out of line and instead blocked Red Claw's circle movement, there was only one way to get through him and that was to fight. Red Claw scraped his foot on the ground, kicking up gravel in preparation to charge.

Bron saw this and came up with a counter strategy on the spot. Red Claw charged with a fierce raw but Bron kicked a load of gravel in the Sharptooth's face then taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction he charged forward and raised himself onto his hind legs and prepared to crush Red Clay under his massive legs.

Red Claw regained his sight just in time to see what Bron was doing and noticing that the Longneck's huge belly was now exposed he charged at it before Bron could bring his legs down. The two dinosaurs collided with a might thump as each tried to push the other to the ground and Bron was winning but in an underhanded trick Red Claw used his tail to swipe Bron's back legs which were still on the ground out from under him. Bron and came crashing down atop of Red Claw who attempted to dive away but the two were already caught together so when they fell the very ground shook like thunder.

_"Dad!"_ cried Littlefoot in horror when he say his father go down.

_"Bron!"_ yelled Shorty simultaneously with Littlefoot.

Everyone stopped fighting temporarily to watch the two titans but it was only a brief pause before they were back at each other's throats.

Red Claw managed to pull himself out from beneath Bron's bulk and noticed that Bron was still stuck on the ground, his own huge body now a burden; he couldn't get up fast enough. Red Claw had him, he just needed to finish it but he paused briefly to see what was going on in the other fights and saw Screech and Thud engaged in a battle of attrition with the two elder Swimmer but he was surprised to see the extra Fast Biter however he had no time to wonder what he was doing here, he spotted the children.

He could simply kill the Longneck then come back for the children. That was when he caught sight of the Swimmer mother the one he had been told not to kill who was currently engaged with the Fast Biter. However he stayed still for two long and was sent flying through the air by brutal hit by Bron's tail he fell to the ground right near the battle between Sura , Bluey and the Fast Biter was taking place.

Red Claw looked up at the fight happening before him and suddenly another thought, touched his mind it had an ethereal feel to it but the feelings that it brought was nothing but blood thirsty rage and a different set of plans to his own. **"KILL!"** yelled an unfamiliar male but definitely Sharptooth voice in his head then Red Claw suddenly found his body moving of his own accord straight towards the Swimmer he had been told not to kill. He opened his mouth and roared but the sound that came from his mouth was a roar that had long since vanished but still instilled terror into all who heard it. It was the roar of Sharptooth himself.

Everyone froze at the sound of the paralyzing roar that could only have belonged to one person but was issuing forth from a different mouth. The sound was like glue that sealed everyone in place as Red Claw charged straight at Sura, all fighting had ceased but for Sura time moved in slow motion and by the time she got out of her daze it was already too late, Red Claw was looming over her now, his jaws opened wide, ready to sink his teeth deep into her flesh.

She didn't even have the chance to scream yet a scream did break the sound of thunderous footsteps sprinting towards the paralyzed prey. **"SURA NOOOOO!"** the voice screamed.

Sura suddenly felt herself being pushed to the side and onto the ground just as Red Claw attacked. An ear piercing scream of terror and agony split the air as Sura looked up in horror to see Bluey being held in the mouth of that red clawed monster. Bluey was screaming as the rows of pointed teeth penetrated deep into flesh of her back, chest and upper belly. Red Claw shook his head viciously from side to side; his jaws almost tearing Bluey's skin clean off.

The horror and despair reflected in Sura's eyes at seeing her own sister in the jaws of a Sharptooth was the same for everyone bearing witness but for Sura a different sensation had taken over her; wrath.

Sura's mouth opened in a scream of equal pain and fury for in that moment she no longer cared if she lived or died all that she cared about was getting that beast away from her beloved sister. Sura charged head on at Red Claw and rammed her head right into his gut and opening her own mouth wide she bit down hard on Red Claw's body, sinking in her thousands of plant eating teeth as deep into Red Claw's hide as she could make them go, she felt the warm metallic taste of blood fill her mouth.

Red Claw roared in pain and surprise as he snapped out of the strange trance that had taken over him and dropped Bluey to the ground but he was still too shocked to read the situation at that moment and instead retreated from Sura's wrath. Screech and Thud saw this and fell back to protect their master while the herd fell back to a defensive position around Bluey, who's once beautiful light blue skin was drenched in the crimson red of her blood as was the ground around her.

Unfortunately there was one party that was still on the offensive. The brown Fast Biter growled menacingly at Sura and she responded in a voice filled with rage. "_I've had it with you Fast Biter!_ **LEAVE ME AND MY DAUGHTER ALONE!**" Sura shouted at the top of her lungs and at the same time she and the Fast Biter leapt at each other, they met in midair but Sura's massive momentum was way too much for the Fast Biter and he was pushed right down under her.

Sura tumbled on the ground but quickly regained her feet by which time the Fast Biter was already attacking with slashes from his claws which she narrowly dodged. Sura retaliated with a series of punches but the Fast Biter evaded every fist she sent into his path.

He scurried from each foot, left then right and back again until he suddenly leapt up into the air with a deadly shriek Sura turned tail on him and swatted him down to the ground as if he was nothing but a Fly. The Fast Biter recovered and leapt again to his right Sura turned to face him head on and the both crashed into each other, they fell to the ground and tumbled away.

Sura got back to her feet and glared at this Fast Biter and he glared back, they had both suffered at each other's hand and now they were going to finish it once and for all in a fight to the death. They each started circling at the same time, each waiting for an opening in the other's defenses that they could exploit.

**"STOP!"** cried a sudden voice. Both combatants looked down to see Chomper run in between them with his hands held out to each of them as if he were trying to ward away an attack. "Please stop!" he cried in Leafeater and then in Sharptooth.

"Get out of my way Chomper" said Sura calmly but the malice in her voice made him flinch.

"Stay out of this youngling" said the Fast Biter disgruntledly.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Chomper to The Fast Biter, he briefly translated what he said to Sura .

The Fast Biter's eyes widened in shock then he fury as he stomped his foot on the ground "_Why?!_ **WHY?!**" shouted the Fast Biter who pointed at Sura "Because she killed my brother! I will have vengeance for his death" he said fiercely.

Chomper quickly translated the Fast Biter's rage spoken works to Leafeater for Sura and when he did Sura's face took upon a look of shock "He was your brother, is that what's this all about?" she whispered to herself, everything made sense now, he was trying to avenge the death of a loved one. Sura finally took the initiative and spoke directly to the Fast Biter.

"I did not kill your brother" she said with a shake of her head.

The Fast Biter's response after he was told the translation was quick and brutal. "_Don't lie to me Swimmer! The wound I saw was made by your crest I'm sure!_" he bellowed.

"I was unconscious the whole time after the Earthshake, I woke up on the shores of The Big Water" replied Sura.

The Fast Biter looked doubtful when he was given the translation by Chomper, who felt that the moment was rather surreal, having two enemies with a history one a leaf eater, the other a Sharptooth talking to each other about resolving a deep dispute between them instead of trying to tear each other to pieces "Then what killed my brother?" demanded the Fast Biter, his scrutiny directly on Sura's face, he wasn't as much relying on the translation but more on Sura's own body language and facial expressions.

"I don't know," said Sura sadly, shaking her head "I can only assume it was one of those falling rocks" The Fast Biter looked down tearfully when he was given the translation and all of a sudden Sura felt sorry for this Fast Biter, in an act of faith she walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The Fast Biter said something which Chomper translated to "What do I do now?" He could tell that she was not lying; he had seen it in her expression.

Sura put her hand beneath the Fast Biter's chin and lifted it up so he was facing her. "You live life to the fullest as any family member would want, revenge has already brought both of us trouble" she said, looking deeply into the Fast Biter's remorseful eyes, his bloody claws intermingling with her bloody hand as she held it peacefully. "I am so sorry for your loss" she said.

The Fast Biter took a deep shuddering breath when he heard the translation; he looked down then looked back up again at Sura. "I've always been told that Leaf eaters were stupid and I am sure the same might be told about Sharpteeth with you leaf eaters but I can see that you are not stupid, you have feelings just as much as I do, I am sorry for perusing you like I did" said the Fast Biter.

Sura gave a small smile as did her once deadly nemesis, they both understood each other. "I wish you all the best" said Sura as she parted from him, the Fast Biter nodded before Chomper translated her words, he could see what was being said from her body language.

The Fast Biter turned to leave but then stopped and said in such a grief stricken voice that Sura thought he was crying but Chomper translated what he said in slow words. "Farwell Swimmer, I am sorry about your sister"

No sooner had Chomper translated that to Sura then the brown Fast Biter dashed away with all possible speed. Sura stood with a lump in her throat and a tear fell down as to what he had said. She had never guessed that she and the Fast Biter would resolve their conflict but his last words pierced her heart. Her eyes widened and she turned and ran back to where everyone was gathered, she yelled out one word as she ran _"Bluey!"_

Sura went to her knees as she reached her sister's body. Bluey was lying on her back and her injuries were horrendous but she was still alive. Sura pulled her up and cradled her head in her grasp. "Come on Blue stay with me" she said desperately. Bluey opened her eyes and looked at Sura, blood was dribbling out of her open mouth. "Sura…you are okay….I am m…..so sorry" she said in a weak voice, her whole body was trembling with pain and fear.

Bluey looked to the side and saw the children looking at her with horror etched on all their faces. "Oh little ones" she said, holding out her arm. Ducky with Trough and Diver's help made it over to her hand, Spike accompanied them. The Swimmers all grabbed hold of a separate finger each, tears racing down on each of their eyes. It was only fitting that she'd be with family and her best friend. Her mother was right next to her side, she may be covered in blood but she was still alright.

"You'll be okay" cried Trough, his voice fumbled and high.

"Please, stay" whispered Diver.

"Please, do not go, no, please do not" said a distraught Ducky as she and her companions all held tightly onto Bluey.

"You'll be alright, you still have to meet the rest of my family remember" said Sura desperately, her sister however only cried in silence. Sura looked desperately around for anything that could help and her eyes fell on the one who had saved her life. "Help Her!" she cried "Please!" she her face was contorted with pain and tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Cyrest only stood back, shielding Jane from the sight, he looked sick. "Help her!" yelled Sura even louder.

"Sura…. There's nothing-"

**"NO!"** Sura screamed in denial, she saw what was happening but she refused to accept it. Bluey couldn't die she just couldn't! "Come on Blue you'll be alright Blue" she said keeping her sister's head up.

Bluey turned her head to look at the little ones holding onto her hand. "Be strong my little dears" she said. "Look after Ducky Trough" she said to her best friend, who could only look up and nod as a cascade of tears fell down his eyes. "Do your best during The Trials, won't you Diver and Ducky, I know you'll make it"

Ducky and Diver both gasped, their hearts momentarily stopping as the gravity of their aunts words hit them harder than an asteroid. "Spike, remember you are always loved, no matter where you are or what kind you are with" she said. Spike nuzzled her side and whimpered loudly.

"Don't talk like that Bluey, you'll make it" said Sura, her eyes wide and her tone growing more and more desperate with each passing second as her whole body trembled. She looked up and saw in the distance the three Sharpteeth, they weren't attacking, they were waiting to eat. "We won't leave you!' she said defiantly. Everyone but her family remained back as they watched the heart breaking drama unfold, all were lost for words and none of them had dry eyes.

Bluey held up her hands to Sura's face. Sura closed her eyes and felt the touch of her sister's hand on her cheek. "I love you sister" said Blue then she began to tremble like crazy. She let out a pained cry. "Mother!' she cried.

"I'm here Blue" said her mother placing a hand on her daughter's body. She knew what was going to happen and it pained her heart more than anything in the world, all she could do was make Bluey comfortable.

"My tail," said Bluey "go to my tail…..please" she said.

Grandma Swimmer looked puzzled as did Sura but she still complied and went down to sit next to Bluey's tail. Bluey trembled as her when she saw her mother reached her tail, her belly muscles clenched and she pushed with all her might. Bluey screamed in agony for a few minutes and everyone held their breath, it was a terrible sound that they all wished they could forget. "What are you going Bluey!?" cried Sura in alarm. Bluey did answer, her body was going through spasms, down at her rear it was a disgusting sight for Grandma Swimmer but through all the mess she suddenly caught sight of something white.

Grandma Swimmer's heart stopped as she realised what it was. She dug her hands through the mess and pulled out on round white orb. An egg. Bluey saw this and stopped pushing as her mother returned to her side. Bluey smiled at the sight of the egg while her sister gaped in astonishment and pain as she came to realise that Bluey was pregnant. Bluey nuzzled her only egg. "Look after it" she whispered. "If it is a boy please name him Rimmer, if it is a girl please name her Mellessa"

Her mother nodded and Bluey gave one last smile before she suddenly dropped limply in Sura's arms.

She was dead.

Sura gasped as did everyone around her. With a loud ear piecing cry Sura and her family along with Trough began to weep loudly. Grandma Swimmer held her daughter's egg in her hands and wept quietly while Sura held her sister's head in her embrace and sobbed uncontrollably. Spike and Diver were at least quiet mourners but Ducky and Trough were both screaming in pain as they embraced each other and sobbed uncontrollably. It was the first real loss that Ducky, Diver, Trough and Spike had to witness of one of their loved ones. Ducky and Trough had been closest to Bluey the longest and Trough had just his first friend, leaving his heart shattered, he held onto the only other friend he loved equally as he had Bluey as if he feared she would die at any second.

The growl of Sharpteeth brought everyone's attention back to the threat of Red Claw Bron stood on guard; it seemed that they were getting ready to make another assault. "Sura we have to go" said Cyrest gently but to is dismay Sura shook her head in tears, holding her forehead to her sister's, she couldn't leave her sister to get eaten by those vile monsters, even though she was already dead, the thought of her body being feasted on was too horrible to contemplate.

"Come Sura" said her mother's breaking voice "we can't do anymore here, leave her to her rest" she sobbed. Sura looked down sadly opening her reddened eyes; she gently placed her sister's head onto the ground. The expression on her sister's face was one of content as if she had only fallen asleep; it might have been believable if it wasn't for all the blood.

Sura forcefully pushed herself up, her body was drenched with the blood of her sister and herself. She looked down at the little ones and in one move she lowered herself down to them and scooped Ducky, Trough and Diver into her arms where they all latched onto her like newborns and cried their hearts out. She nuzzled them all and Spike though she too was going through sobbing spasms.

It was with a heavy heart that she turned away from her sister. Everyone else turned and followed her silently, tears falling from each of their eyes. Sura could not bring herself to look back at Bluey's body after they left, she couldn't bear seeing those three Sharpteeth gorging themselves on it, he pain was greater than anything she had felt before. Bluey was one of her closest siblings and she had only just reunited with her shortly before and now she was gone. The fact that she had been pregnant made her death even more painful, her sister's only child would never know their mother and she had no clue who was the child's father? She had no clue but what she did know was that she would look after the child herself no matter what. For her sister. For Bluey.

Ducky and Trough were as well as herself and her mother were the only ones still crying. Sura knew that this loss was hardest on them and so when Diver stopped crying, she was placed on Spike's back while her mother continued to comfort Ducky and Trough.

The small herd looked ahead to see the mountains beginning to loom over them. They would soon be back in The Great Valley but they would be one less the number that they had started out with.


	59. Lingering Pain

**_Chapter 59: Lingering Pain _**

Never had Ducky ever experienced such a loss before, the closest she had ever come was the separation from her family during The Great Earthshake and almost losing one of her younger siblings as an egg to Ozzy and Strut and the near death experience of her mother on the journey to The Big Water but now for the first time she had experienced death and it was more terrible then she could ever have imagined. She may have comforted Littlefoot and Cera over the respective family deaths many times before but now that she had just lost Bluey, her aunt, she who helped save her and Trough from Sierra and looked out for her ever since she met her, she who had accompanied her to Thunder Pool and the meeting and her showing of support the night before had entangled Ducky in the bonds of family love. There was so much that she wanted to do with her but now that was all gone forever.

Ducky had not ceased her loud crying and neither had Trough, who probably had just experienced an even harsher loss because he had known Bluey longer and hence had plenty of time to get to know her and she had always been there for him when no one else was there, she was almost like family to him so the loss was just as devastating to him as it was to Ducky. Ducky opened her reddened eyes and looked over to her Grandmother and let loose even more tears as her gaze fell upon Bluey's only egg, she was going to have babies of her own, but now the only child she could have would be orphaned, doomed to meet its mother.

Ducky put her head back into her mother's arms and sobbed even louder, holding on to both her mother and Trough with an iron grip, in desperate need for comfort and company. She was vaguely aware of her mother's tears occasionally dripping on her as she too mourned the loss of her sister. She was however unaware that Littlefoot, Shorty, Cera and Ruby were all grouped very close to her along with the rest of her friends but these four dinosaurs now had another few members join them, for they all had one thing in common; they had all experienced death and lost someone close to them. Littlefoot and Shorty had both watched their mothers die in front of them. Cera had lost all of her clutch mates and mother and although she had not been present during their last moments the pain of their passing still haunted her and although only Chomper knew, Ruby had also lost one of her closest childhood friends to an abusive father and sickness. They all shared her pain because they all knew how it felt. Diver and Spike had also experienced the same loss but unlike poor Ducky they had the small mercy of not having known Bluey long enough to have made such a strong attachment to her but the effects were no less for each of them because Bluey had already given them love last night.

Grandma Swimmer held two precious possessions in her arms that Bluey had given up before she died; one was the egg of her unborn child. Her daughter's pregnancy haunted her deeply, how many eggs had she made? How many more would she have made? Who was the father? What of Bluey's poor child?

These questions plagued her troubled mind as well as her death. Grandma Swimmer, while being no stranger to death and had seen many of her family members die as well as her mate but losing Bluey was one of the hardest losses she had ever experienced, topped only by the loss of her mate. Bluey had been one of her favourite children and she had grown so close to her over the years due to the fact that she never left her side even after she reached maturity. She had loved her and looked after and shared so many moments with her that her death had been even more painful then Ducky's pain or even Trough's but unlike either of them she had tried and tested ways of dealing with her pain so that it didn't cripple her, she knew that there was a time for mourning but that was not now. While she cried and needed Cyrest to hold her up she was still functioning better then Ducky, Trough and Sura.

"Oh my poor daughters, I am so sorry" thought Grandma Swimmer as she looked at how traumatised Sura was, she would be unable to introduce her sister to the rest of her family like she planned and then there was the case of her physical injuries which were all pretty bad, while not immediately life threatening, the same went for her Cyrest and Bron. In a way having this physical pain was helping her to deal with her mental pain by drowning it out as she focused on keeping herself going. She kept a vigil hold over her daughter's egg and a tight hold over a shining sapphire necklace in the other hand.

Sura however had probably suffered the hardest blow of all. Her steps were slow, weary and very wobbly. She dragged her now limp, droopy tail through the ground despite the burning pain it caused to her wounds. She looked like she was on the verge of collapse, her tears fell and she sobbed but her body was much more severely weakened now after her ferocious fight with the Fast Biter, she hardly cared that she was covered in blood and still bleeding, she just replayed Bluey's last moments over and over in her mind. While she was haunted by the same things that her mother was, she was also riddled with guilt, if only she had not stayed still, if only she had moved then Bluey would still be alive. A fresh wave of sobbing came over Sura as this new pain and guilt hit her harder than a comet from space, she fell to her knees, placing Ducky and Trough on the ground hastily and holding her hands on hot dusty ground and broke down completely.

That was one of the only things that could shake Ducky out of the abyss of despair was seeing her mother go into complete meltdown, of course she had witnessed her mother during her weak stages before but none came close to this not a single one. Her mother was on the ground, all composure gone and crying her heart out into the dust of the desert. "Mommy" said Ducky weakly crawling over to her side since she could walk with her bad leg. Ducky embraced her mother's beak which was hanging just over the dust. Sura's eyes which had been closed tightly now opened to reveal the sheer depth of sadness that she was feeling, the same expression that showed in her little one's face. Lowering her head she nuzzled Ducky and Ducky nuzzled her back, each providing comfort to other, an embrace that was joined by Spike and Diver who both joined in the embrace as did Grandma Swimmer and Trough.

They huddled close together in a tight embrace of hugging and nuzzling while they cried but even in such despair there was comfort from everyone in that embrace which was not just a gesture for support but a gesture to support. Cyrest helped Grandma Swimmer up, they were both limping from their injuries and Sura needed a boost from Bron who offered her his tail and his uninjured flank for her to lean on, as far as injuries went he had the lightest of them all. Between the Swimmers it was hard to tell who had the worst injuries but there were more injuries then just physical and when it can to that then there was no doubt that Granma Swimmer and Sura had been dealt the biggest blows. Spike allowed both Ducky and Trough to take a seat on his back with Diver and Jane, none of them were crying anymore but the mood was still supressed and tragic. With heavy hearts they resumed the journey.

It was only a short while later that Grandma Swimmer with Cyrest's help made it over to her remaining daughter. "Sura dear, don't blame yourself, I know you think it was your fault but you have to stop thinking like that, it doesn't do any good dear" she said, her voice was filled with exhaustion and despair as well as physical pain.

"But it is my fault, if I had just-"

"So what if it is your fault? Will acknowledging that help you to get better? No Swimmer could stand a charge from that tyrant, it was either you or her Sura and your sister chose" said Cyrest in a firm voice that tinged every word with sorrow.

Sura looked down, Cyrest's response was brief and to the point and in one part of her mind, one sensible logical part, she knew he was right. Bluey had sacrificed herself to save her and in doing so she not only saved her sister but all her children from the pain of losing their own mother. Sura closed her eyes tightly but nodded slowly and silently.

"Sura dear, when you were fighting with that Fast Biter Bluey gave me this" Grandma Swimmer opened the palm of her right hand and showed the beautiful sapphire necklace that had previously hung around Bluey's neck. Grandma Swimmer shuddered at the memory of Bluey giving it up to her.

_Bluey coughed blood from her mouth, her whole body trembled violently and the flood of tears fell, she could see the looks directed at her and already knew how bad it was, there was no getting out of this and she knew but at least Sura was alive. She looked down at Ducky, Diver, Trough and Spike. They all looked horrified. Ducky and Trough were already crying, Ducky looked like she was about to collapse and so did Trough. "I'm so sorry little ones but I had too" she said weakly to them. With that she reached her hand up to her neck and gently undid the necklace. "Mom" she said. _

* * *

_Her mother came to her side and she put a hand on her mother's and placed her necklace back into her mother's care "It's Sura's now" she whispered to her. Her heart shattered as her mother nearly completely broke down; she sobbed softly and held on tightly to Bluey's hand and the necklace. _

_"__Bluey!" cried Sura, running towards her downed sister. _

* * *

"She told me to give it to you Sura" said Grandma Swimmer and with great care she placed it around her daughter's neck and tied the knot. Sura held the sapphire in her hands; it was remarkable that after all the battle and bloodshed, it was still clean and unharmed. Looking at the sapphire surface Sura let out a hard sob as she held it to her heart. She could see her in the crystal; each shade of blue that was on Bluey's body was in this one crystal. That's why she cherished it; it seemed to hold her sister's spirit inside it.

Sura looked down at Spike and saw her daughter's, almost immediately she knew what to do but that would have to wait till they got back to The Great Valley which was approaching rapidly. However no one noticed a lone Flyer heading back to The Valley.

* * *

_**The Great Valley** _

Ariel touched down on the hill in front of the assembled, waiting for her report, for the past day and the day before Ariel had been out for two scouting trips per day to see if the small herd was approaching, she had just come back from her second patrol and the parents were anxious to hear her report.

"They're coming, they'll be here at sunset" said Ariel in a delighted voice however she didn't know what state the herd was in or what had befallen them as she had been too far away to make any detailed observation. The parents all gave happy and eager exchanges when they heard that news.

"Well let's get our families together at sunset and welcome our children and friends home" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you," said Ariel to the two elderly Longnecks "Bron is with them"

Both Grandma and Grandpa Longneck took up looks of surprise. "With his herd?" asked Grandma Longneck.

Ariel shook her head. "No, he's by himself and I think Shorty but that's all" said Ariel.

"Well, we can talk detail when they get back" said Grandpa Longneck.

"In the meantime, I see no reason why we shouldn't prepare our families" said Ruphus and headed off to his nest, the circle of parents quickly dispersed after that, each headed for their own nest but none faster than Ruphus. He was actually running, just short of a sprint towards his home nearly barging through several annoyed Dome Heads along the way. He arrived back at the nest feeling rather light headed and short of breath.

"Ruphus, what on earth have you been doing, picking a fight with Sharpteeth?" asked Merri when she saw Ruphus's current state, a few of the older children chuckled. _"__It is a good thing everyone's here"_ thought Ruphus as he quickly counted his children.

"Of course not," he panted irritably "much better, Sura, Ducky, Diver, Spike they'll be here soon, by sunset" said Ruphus excitedly.

A chorus of deafening cheers erupted from the children when they heard that their sister and mother were coming back after such a long absence. Tails wagged in anticipation and an excited chatter ran through the children, they could hardly wait to see them again. Merri looked just as excited as the children. "Don't forget little ones that not only are your mother and sister finally coming home but you'll also get to meet your grandmother and aunt Bluey" said Merri.

"Is Aunt Bluey really a blue Swimmer?" asked Opal curiously.

"She certainly is but she is a lovely sister, I know you will like her" replied Merri.

There was a murmur of interest between the young ones but the reception was rather well received when compared to so many other Swimmers. Merri was so glad to see such acceptance; she just couldn't wait to see her long lost family return.

"Is Diver and Spike coming back as well?" asked Rapid.

Ruphus nodded "Yes indeed Rapid, as well as a little hatchling Swimmer and another friend of Ducky's, he's also a Swimmer and will be staying with us for the time being so everyone make them feel welcome."

"I'll get those two for leaving without me" mumbled Rapid angrily. Unfortunately Echo who was supporting him heard this.

"What would you be able to do out there with this leg?" he asked dramatically. Rapid gave a few angry mumbles at that, he may be able to put a little weight on his leg but he still could not walk without help from anyone and he hated this feeling of helplessness. He had to have his food brought to him and stay off his leg in the nest as if he was a hatchling but the worst thing of all was that he needed help to move when he needed to relieve himself, even when his aunt and father offered him a bed of leaves to make it less problematic for him, he refused, he would not be downgraded to a helpless hatchling but refusing meant accepting help to move from his father or Echo.

_"__The sooner I can walk, the better"_ thought Rapid but for now he accepted the help he was given.

"Right little ones when you're ready we'll head to the pass and wait for them to arrive with everyone else and I'm sorry Merri but I'll need someone to stay and watch the eggs" said Ruphus, looking first at his children then apologetically at Merri.

"It's okay Ruphus, I think I can handle waiting a little longer" said Merri.

"Now come along little ones," said Ruphus and was about to lead his children off but paused and walked over to where Echo was supporting Rapid. "Echo, I'll take Rapid" he said.

"Thanks Dad" said Echo, ignoring Rapid's protest.

Ruphus carefully lifted Rapid into his arms although Rapid grumbled all the way up. However when he was settled Ruphus finally set off with his children towards the pass, little did they know what they would have to confront when the long expected reunion came to pass.

* * *

A few hours later and Ruphus stood with his children along with the Longnecks including Grandma and Grandpa as well as Brace, Arial and the Threehorns which included Topps, Tria and Tricia who looked eager to see her big sister again, as eager as his children. "You and me both" thought Ruphus as he thought of the sheer impatience he felt, he could almost run out of the pass to meet them but that would not set a good example to the children. The Great Valley was coloured a beautiful shade of orange, yellow and gold from the setting Bright Circle which was starting to disappear behind the mountains and in front of the pass that Ducky and Sura had left from they all stood waiting on the warm grass. Everyone fell silent and waited with excitement and anticipation when they all heard the sound of footsteps approaching getting louder and closer every step. Suddenly the shadows appeared on the rocky wall of the pass, the biggest being a shape of a Longneck which was certainly Bron. The shadow was followed by the shapes of adult Swimmers but most of them where hidden by the massive shadow of Bron and then down on the ground that was easy to see was the shadows of the young ones. Big smiles appeared on the waiting crowds the reunion was about to take place, it was then the Bron's massive body came into view but what everyone say next wiped the smiles from their faces and replaced them with looks of horror.

Bron was covered in lacerations, that still leaked blood down his brown skin but what followed was something that was even worse, holding onto Bron's flank was the image of a limping Swimmer but this Swimmer was almost completely drenched in blood that gushed out of some horrendous looking wounds but it was who this Swimmer was that brought a deathly silence to the shocked on lookers. "Sura?" said Ruphus in an unmistakably shocked voice, he almost dropped Rapid when he saw her, he could hardly see any of her brown skin under the blood but he saw her eyes, he knew it was her as did his children who all looked like they had just entered a nightmare.

A few moments later two elderly looking Swimmer's came into view, they were both limping like Sura but they were using each other for support, they too were covered with gashes and on the females leg was a large bite mark and in her hands she was holding something that Ruphus couldn't quite see, something terrible had just happened, he could see it in their weary faces and Sura's eyes they were red from crying, they had the look of someone who had just experienced a terrible loss.

It was then that the relatively uninjured children came into view and whiles the sight of all the children safe and whole relieved the parents they all spotted something out of place and Ruphus paid special attention to it. He saw Ducky for the first time in ages but like that adults she looked very badly beaten up, he could see that she had been crying as well as Diver and Spike and also another light brown Swimmer next to Ducky that he assumed was Trough but Ducky was different, he could see a series of leaf bandages on her left leg, the spine of her back from her neck to her tail tip and a large tightly tied leaf was placed around her chest. Something terrible had happened.

"Mom?" whimpered Sandy in horror, putting her hands over her mouth to stop herself from being sick.

"Sura" said Ruphus and gently set Rapid down and walked over to his mate, upon arrive she practically collapsed into his arms as much from despair as well as physical exhaustion. "What happened" asked Ruphus gently.

Sura looked up at Ruphus, tears building around her eyes. "Sharpteeth, Red Claw, Fastbiters, ambush" said Sura.

"Let's get you to the watering hole" said Ruphus and allowed Sura to use him as his support. Everyone followed silently, none of them could believe what they were seeing and for the Swimmer children, it was a depiction of horror come to life to see their mother covered in all that blood and that badly injured. Echo was once again helping Rapid along but they were both stunned into silence at the sight of their bloody mother. After a short walk they arrived at the watering hole and Ruphus helped Sura to sit down on the bank. There were many residents around the water hole even at sunset and they all stopped to stare with horror at the sight before them.

"Alright I'll try and find some herbs for you dear, just don't move too much" he said and moved off to into the water and headed for the other bank. The children in the meantime were reuniting with their parents. Even though Sura was bloodied she found herself approached by all her children. "Mom?" It was Ray who spoke first.

"Oh Ray, little ones, I'm so glad to see you all again" said Sura. She reframed from nuzzling or cuddling anyone, instead she started to wash the blood off her body and in doing so revealing just what kind of injury's she had sustained, there were lacerations all over her body and some nasty stab wounds and plenty of bruises. Her wounds were still bleeding in some places but the rate was not particularly alarming, it was the same for both Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer as they both bathed however they all grimaced as their wounds touched the water.

"Ducky!" cried Opal, all of a sudden Ducky found herself surrounded by her siblings, they might have pulled her off into a big embrace but after her leg was touched she jolted involuntarily and let out a moan of pain. It was then that everyone realised that not all was well with their sister either.

"Are you okay Ducky?" asked Echo with concern as he eyed the bandage leafs around her body, he could see the blood in some places and dozens of bruises that had not been covered by leaves. It concerned him even more when Ducky shook her head, looking even more closely Echo could see just how red Ducky's eyes were from crying.

They were distracted on pushing the issue when their father came across from the bank; he had handfuls of herbs in his arms which she placed beside Sura and a few more down near Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer before he headed off to find more, since more would be needed for everyone. Sura started preparing the herbs for herself, crushing them into a paste and spreading them onto her wounds, she grimaced during this part of the process but she forcefully smothered them on then bandaged her wounds with some ferns that Arial supplied. She placed her left over herbs with her mother and went to finally greet her children. She embraced them all in one big hug and nuzzled them all, seeing all her children again brought warmth to her heart despite the pain and loss that she had so recently experienced. "I'll be okay dears" reassured Sura.

"Did Sharpteeth really do this to you?" said Rapid in shock, Sura nodded only once but Echo also had a question for his mother.

"What happened to Ducky?" asked Echo.

Sura for the first time since her sister's death smiled. "Well dears Ducky has completed the true Trial of Destiny but not without getting hurt."

_"__What!?" _

Sura's statement caught the attention of everyone gathered, who all turned to look closely at Ducky. Every eye of every dinosaur, every gender, every family and every age all set on Ducky at once as they drank in the sight of the young Swimmer's injuries. Injuries that they could easily assume came from The Trial.

"On the way back home we came across the place where the true Trial was held before it moved to The Great Valley and Ducky chose to do it and she did it," explained Sura to the awestruck crowd. "But not without sustaining some very nasty injuries that nearly killed her"

All at once everyone moved in to question Sura and Ducky about The Trial but Sura raised her hands and said loudly "Everyone we will answer your questions after we have tended to our wounds for we have suffered on this journey and our number is one less then what we started."

Everyone gasped at the implications of Sura's words. It explained why the small herd seemed so heartbroken; someone had been killed in the attack. "Who?" asked Grandma Longneck in shock and sympathy as she lowered her neck to the tearful Swimmer.

"No one…..any of you…know….but…she was….my younger sister" Sura sobbed through her words, each one drawn as if from a pit of despair as she looked down and closed her eyes and began to sob quietly. Ruphus was by her side in a flash, he held her hand and nuzzled her in a comforting fashion while their little ones gasped at what their mother just said, their aunt, whom they had never met, whom they were going to meet had been killed that very day. Many of the younger clutch children teared up as well but the older children were stunned into a still silence. The silence was finally broken by Grandma Swimmer who had just finished treating her own wounds, she got up slowly and painfully, her legs wobbling as if they would give out at any second and despite the bandage on her leg, the red blood could still be seen dampening the green surface. It was only Bron who kept her from falling over as he helped her walk towards Sura, she nearly collapsed upon arrival. She placed a hand on her daughter and gave her a comforting nuzzle before turning over to who she was sure was Sura's mate.

"You must be Ruphus. Sura's told me a lot about you" she said warmly despite her battered appearance and the mental trauma she had just experienced.

"Ruphus, children…..I would like you all to meet my mother" said Sura laboriously through her sharp intake of breaths. Ruphus looked up, his eyes widening for only a second as he had been pre warned of her arrival but his children were a lot more vocal with shocked gasps and quiet murmurs among themselves. "This is Cyrest" said Sura, pointing over to the elder Swimmer tending the last of his wounds; the bite on his shoulder.

Ruphus got up and approached Cyrest. "I think I should say thank you for saving my mate and for training my daughter" he said with a respectable bow.

Cyrest nodded though he grimaced in pain in the process. Ruphus then went over to help Bron with his lacerations. Meanwhile Ducky was introducing Jane and Trough to her siblings. Jane was excited to see such a large gathering of young Swimmer's, Petrie could hardly keep a hold of her. In contrast, Trough was feeling overwhelmed by the greeting and the sheer number of Swimmers in Ducky's family and none of them harboured any malice towards him which was a big first. It didn't help that everyone was trying to introduce themselves at once.

Trough stayed right next to Ducky while Spike laughed at his reaction. So Ducky quietened her siblings down so she could introduce them one at a time. With a grimace Sura managed to force herself up and onto her feet but she could not take a step without almost falling flat on her face. Ruphus was quick to her aid, giving a shoulder for her to lean on. While Grandma and Grandpa Longneck helped support Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer who was being supported by her Longneck counterpart. "Come, we'll talk more at the nest" said Sura. Everyone followed slowly. Diver however had gotten down from Spike in order to reunite with her siblings; she was swamped as soon as she touched the ground by her younger siblings while all her clutch mates gave her a warm welcome, well almost all of her clutch mates. Rapid gave her a distasteful frown and Diver saw this.

"Oh what's the matter Rapid? Angry you couldn't join me on an adventure with…" Diver whispered the next word in his ear so quietly that no one heard it but the result was priceless to Echo. Rapid look startled out of his wits, he looked like he had just been caught trying to steal his mother's tree stars, his face was as red as a berry from embarrassment, not anger. Diver and Echo burst into laughter when they saw the dumbstruck look on their brother's face. "Don't worry Rapid, you're not alone now Ducky is back and like you she can't walk but that is only because she did The Trial successfully while you got swept down the fast water during the storm" said Diver in a teasing voice to a now furiously trembling Rapid, he looked like he was going to blow at any moment. Echo was struggling to hold him up as it was while he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up you two! I swear when I get back on my feet I'll get you both!" said Rapid angrily while the two helped him walk. Ducky however had another visitor climb onto Spike's back, her twin sister Opal. Trough was startled by this, he didn't know Ducky had a twin but before he started wondering how on earth he'd tell them apart he saw Opal's shining light blue opal like eyes, which were the key difference between her and Ducky, it was the way that everyone told them apart, her voice was also different which was another means to tell the difference between his Ducky and her twin sister.

It was only a short walk to get back to The Swimmer's nest but it felt like an eternity for the three wounded Swimmers, each step was agony and the only reason why they had not fallen down was owe to the fact that they each had someone supporting them. However when Sura finally heard the familiar sound of the waterfall she pricked up and saw the familiar site of her nest, she could see her eggs still safe in the nest she had made for them and there was Merri sitting on her haunches by the eggs, a vigil guard for her eggs. However as the sound of footsteps approached Merri got to her feet and looked towards them, her initial expression of excitement and joy was suddenly turned down at the sight of her wounded sister.

"Sura!" she cried as she ran over to her. "What happened to you?" she said in a worried tone.

"Red Claw and his Fast Biter ambushed them in The Mysterious Beyond" said Ruphus gently but Merri suddenly paled, she looked sick, she saw her mother but the thing that caught her attention was the sapphire necklace on Sura's neck.

_"__Where's Bluey!?"_ she said in a loud voice filled with fear.

Grandma Swimmer approached Merri with a very sad smile on her face and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Merri" she whispered, it was all the conformation Merri needed as she began to let our harsh sobs. That's when she noticed the egg in your hands. "Where did-?" she asked.

"It's Bluey's" said her mother gently causing her daughter to sob even harder. Ruphus carefully lowered Sura into her old sleeping spot beside her eggs. Merri finally disengaged with her mother and went back to her sister while Ruphus walked over to Spike out and finally reunited with his daughter.

"Oh Ducky" he said and nuzzled her lovingly, putting a hand gently on her side.

"Daddy!" cried Ducky joyfully, tears of joy springing from her eyes. "I missed-ed you so much yes I did, oh yes, yes, yes" said as she cuddled up to her father's beak.

"I missed you too little one" he replied in a whisper to her, there were tears in his eyes but none escaped. He disengaged and gazed in concern at her injuries "How?" The question hung in the air for a rather long time after he said it.

"We'll tell you our tale now if your all ready" said Sura after she finished watching her children have first contact with her mother then she finally reunited with the rest of her children, she had just licked Rapid's bad leg before she raised her head up as cue for the start of the story. Everyone settled down for a tale that lasted long past the setting of The Bright Circle. There was certainly a lot of amazement to be found for the listeners but the hate was a unanimous feeling when the story went in Scurla's direction, Ruphus looked enraged when he finally was told Sculra's motives and it took a while to calm the atmosphere down enough for the tale to continue however everyone fell silent when it was Ducky's turn to talk about her taking the true Trial of Destiny. When she had finished the silence had yet to be broken by any other sound, everyone was still trying to absorb what they had just heard about The Trial and what Ducky had to go through and the revelation of how Ducky had received her wounds and how close to death she had been was startling, though they left the details of the ambush out as the wounds were still to fresh for it to be brought up. Finally the cold silence was broken by Sandy; she walked up to Ducky slowly a look of awe on her face.

That look didn't last long as she pulled her sister into a strangling embrace which her clutch mates joined in enthusiastically. "Don't you ever get that close to death again Ducky" cried Sandy with unrestrained emotion coming from her.

"Alright everyone, I know you are all happy to see Ducky but she is hurt and hugging her like that won't make her heal faster" said Ruphus as he gently pushed his children away from Ducky before giving her a long cuddle himself "You are so brave my little girl" he said lovingly. He had been shocked by Ducky's description of The Trial, it was rather easy to see why so few Swimmers survived it but he could only imagine just how terrified his little one had been to be in such a dark and dangerous place.

I think we'll call it a night dears after all it is sleeping time for little ones" said Grandma Longneck. The was a unanimous murmur of agreement from the adults and an almighty groan from the children but The Gang each went away with their families for the night except Chomper and Ruby who also stayed to sleep with the Swimmers however when everyone was getting ready for sleep beneath the shining Night Circle Sura pulled Ducky over to her.

"Ducky, I know you have had a very hard day, so have I" she said, her voice counselling as she was referring to the loss of Bluey. Ducky looked down when she said that and sniffed, a few tears falling down her eyes that would have continued had her mother not wiped them away with a tender hand. "I know" said her mother in understanding and held her in her gentle embrace.

"I miss her so much" said Ducky sadly "I did not want her to go" she choked through her tears.

"I didn't either but she saved me and left a child, all we can do to honour her is remember her fondly and help raise her little hatchling" replied Sura. She gently placed Ducky on the ground in front of her then raised her hand up to the back of her neck and undid the green piece of long grass and held the necklace in her hand.

"I think Bluey would have wanted you to have this" she held the sapphire in her hand in front of Ducky. "It has been passed down from mother to daughter for five generations now with this passing, I give it to you until you chose to pass it down" said Sura as she gently placed the necklace around Ducky's neck, the beautiful gem resting on Ducky's chest, she held onto it tightly with her right and, she held it over her heart and smiled up at her mother with tears still falling down her cheeks. "Thank you mama" she said as she and her mother embraced and nuzzled each other.

They disengaged shortly afterwards, although Ducky had suffered a major loss today, the comforting and support shown to her by her friends and family had made a huge difference to the way she coped. "Now come along dear, sleeping time" said her mother and placed her beside Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Trough, Jane and all her clutch mates. Ruphus lay next to Sura and together they made a circle of the bodies that all the children could sleep in but tonight would not be a restful one.

* * *

Blood, lots of blood, blood enough to fill a pond, Sura lay on the red ground of the once dry desert the moon shining overhead, her dead sister embraced in her arms as she screamed into the dark night for her loss, as she looked down in the reflection of the blood at her feet to see the moment Red Claw sank his teeth into her sister's flesh, the moment she watched Bluey lay her first and only egg, she watched as she fell limply into her arms, inescapable the images played over again and again but when she turned back to her sister she saw at her feet only the bloody bones left on the desert ground as they would have been laid after those foul Sharpteeth had finished with her. I'm so sorry Blue, it's all my fault." She sobbed Sura, falling on her knees and resigning herself to despair.

She closed her eyes tightly and sobbed into her hands but that didn't last long, it suddenly stopped when Sura felt a hand place itself onto her shoulder and a muzzle cross her beak. "Don't blame yourself Sura please" whispered the familiar voice.

Sura's eyes snapped open and her head turned to see another Swimmer looking down at her, a light blue Swimmer, she looked at her with a sympathetic expression. " B-B-Bluey?" Sura said, hardly daring to believe in what she was seeing.

"Sura" said Bluey and pulled her into her embrace, Sura was to dumbstruck to return her hug.

"It-it-you can't-Blue" Sura fell into her sister's embrace and started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she kept repeating over and over again while Bluey held her in her arms as if she were a frightened hatchling.

"It was not your fault Sura, The Sharpteeth you saw during the attack weren't the only ones participating. As far as I know the one who struck the blow was not Red Claw but Sharptooth possessing his body, no one could stand a charge from him head on" said Bluey calmly.

"But how can-Why would?" Sura stuttered.

"I don't know sister but I am glad that you are okay and yes Ducky is certainly the right one to hold the necklace, it feels right on her, look after her please" said Blue her voice was becoming soft, like a distant echo.

"But Bluey you were pregnant, who's the father?" asked Sura, still in tears.

"The leader of The Swimmer herd, you remember him don't you? His name is Rarlap" said Bluey, holding a hand out and pointed to a short distance away and the image of a strong brown male Swimmer appeared, a Swimmer that she recognised as the herd leader that had defended her during the herd meeting.

"Please, my child belongs with him, you promise me now to give my child to his father when he comes to The Valley" said Bluey looking directly into her sister's eyes. Sura could only nod in response. Bluey smiled contently, it was the same smile as the one she had on her face when she died. "Thank you Sura, I'm sorry for all the pain you have felt but I will always look out for you and I'll keep Dad company for you, now you need to sleep."

"No Bluey! I want to stay with you!" protested Sura loudly. Her sister didn't listen and instead placed Sura down on the ground, so that she was in a sitting position. "Please don't go!" cried Sura desperately.

"We will never go Sura" said another voice. Sura froze, it had been so long since she had heard that voice.

"Not ever"

"We would never leave you"

The two additional voices were the voices of a young boy and girl. Sura felt her body tremble and the tears cloud her vision as she looked at three figures coming into her field of view, two were children but the other was an adult, a male, the tears dripped away from her eyes and gave her a clear view of the Swimmer. Her mouth fell open and her hearty shuddered harder than it would be if The Great Earthshake happened in her body. "Bright….Clover…..Father" Sura finally said in a chocked up voice before she completely lost all composure and broke down at their feet.

Her eyes may have been closed but it did nothing to hold back the flood of tears and she could not take away her other senses, she felt two small hands gently place themselves upon her beak and another larger hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Oh my beautiful daughter, I'm so proud of you" came the whispered voice of her father in her ear, that loving caring voice that had so often been her guide in her younger days.

"You're bigger than me now" said Clover.

"And smarter too" said Bright.

Sura opened her eyes and saw the soft smiles of her two siblings in front of her as they each rubbed her beak in a consolatory manner, it was so strange to be this big and see her brother and sister so small now, almost as if they were her own children, the next face she turned to look at was her father's. He too was smiling but he also looked really proud. His face old but composed, it was what he looked on the last day they saw each other.

"I'm so sorry" said Sura to them all.

"So am I," said her father, nuzzling her. "It was as much my fault as yours" he said then added. "But I never imagined how you would end up and I am so proud to see you with your own family" said her father.

"And we forgave you long ago Sura" said Clover rubbing his now much larger sister's beak.

"Just find it in your heart to forgive yourself, than I know that you were not the silly sister you used to be" added Bright with a cheeky smirk. Sura half sobbed, half laughed at that comment, words utterly failed her now.

"Come Sura you must sleep" said her father.

"No please" whispered Sura.

"You have a family and a brave little one to look after Sura" said her father and took her by the hand. What happened next all happened in a flash of bright white light. Sura found herself standing on the bank of a huge shallow inland sea that stretched out as far as the eye could see, small islands dotted the horizons and Sura was standing on the bank of the whole thing, turning her head she saw a beautiful clearing that she recognised anywhere, this was her old home, her birthplace and her father was already waiting in his scrape with Bright and Clover nestled up beside him. "Come Sura" said her father. Sura took a step forward but only then did she realise something was different, very different. She was no longer an adult, the body she possessed now was the body she had when she was Ducky's age.

Usually she'd freak out if this were to happen but this was a dream so she wasn't really disturbed, she approached her father and lie down with her brother and sister, something she had not done since her childhood days. Her father nuzzled Bright and Clover but lingered on her the longest. "I love you dear, never forget that" he said as he nuzzled her then wrapped them all in his tail, Sura didn't know why she was so tired but she found herself drifting but just before everything faded away she saw a light blue Swimmer watching her, she was crying.

Sura woke with a gasp only to see that Ducky and Trough were also shaking in their sleep.

She wondered what was going on their heads.

* * *

Ducky opened her eyes to stare at a beautiful sight, a sunset on the shores of The Big Water. She was standing on a hill overlooking the water, there were several tall rocks sticking up out of the water like needles. Ducky looked down at the gold water sparkling with an intensity that dazzled her eyes, that was when she spotted the shape of a Swimmer of her kind swimming with lightning speed and skill, he was weaving around and between the tall rocks with what looked like effortless ease but Ducky knew he was highly skilful to be able to pull off such high speed manoeuvres. Finally the Swimmer jumped from the water and onto the sandy shore a short distance away, he was an adult male with a light brown colour like Trough, though he appeared much older than even Cyrest and Grandma Swimmer. After shaking himself dry he walked towards Ducky slowly but there was no malice or deceit in his facial expression, on the contrary, he was actually smiling warmly.

The two Swimmer's stood and stared at each other for a while, Ducky looking up at the elder and he looking down on her, his eyes shone with radiance, but past this radiance was a wisdom learned over a long life but ultimately the message conveyed through his eyes was love. Ducky finally mustered the courage to break the silence between them. "Um, Hello, who are you?" she asked curiously as she did not feel the need for fear with such a warm gaze on her.

"Hello Ducky, I am so glad to finally meet you" said the elder Swimmer, his voice was as warm as his demeanour although still old and calm, rather much like Grandpa Longneck but with a different kind of strength, that came from a confidence in one's ability. Ducky was momentarily startled by the fact that this Swimmer knew her.

"You remind me very much of your mother" said the Swimmer as he proceeded to sit down beside her and look over the ocean glowing golden in the light of the sitting sun, the horizon was almost a purple colour now and cast long shadows on the ground, even Ducky's shadow looked huge in the light but both their bodies had a golden glow over them made by the setting sun. "As for who I am I think you know the answer to that little one" said the older Swimmer, placing a hand around her back.

In her heart an empty shape appeared, a shape that Ducky had not realised was there, a shape of a Swimmer that had been there ever since that fateful day at The Big Water with Bluey and her grandmother. The night she had talked with her mother came back to her in a flash as the hole in her heart was filled with the Swimmer in front of her and her mother's words came back to her.

_"__He was a very good father, he was often firm but he always had a gentle touch to him that always showed with his family, though not with everyone else." _

Yes Ducky knew who this Swimmer was.

"Grandpa" said Ducky in realisation.

Her Grandfather smiled at her and for the first time he and Ducky finally embraced. Ducky never wanted to leave such a loving embrace as she held on tightly to her grandfather tightly, even though she had never met him, she felt that she already knew him, from her mother and her grandmother, the impressions they gave of him painted a vague picture in her mind but now this picture had come into sharp contrast. It was just like what her mother had told her.

The embrace lasted for quite a while until they finally disengaged and Ducky stood on the palm of her Grandpa's hand. "Oh I am so happy to see you oh yes I am oh yes, yes, yes but what are you doing here? Is this a sleep story?" said Ducky.

Her Grandfather chuckled "Oh you sound so much like I used to Ducky but yes you are in are in a sleep story and after seeing what you are going through I think you're going to need more help in preparation for your Trial, Cyrest seems good but he was not around when the best Swimming manoeuvres were used before they were forgotten" said Grandpa Swimmer.

"Oh are you going to show me them?" asked Ducky.

"Only when you're ready Ducky, you are a very good Swimmer but until Cyrest teaches you some certain manoeuvers then I believe I will be able to help you" he replied.

Ducky nodded in understanding but looked up at her grandfather thoughtfully as she thought of why her mother left her father. "My mom was very sad when she heard what happened to you, she said you chased her away from home" said Ducky.

For the first time Grandpa Swimmer's expression went down sadly. He let out a long sigh "It's not something I'm proud of little one, I tried to do what I thought was right by her but instead I misunderstood how your mother felt at the time, we both did things we shouldn't of and in the end I'm more to blame" said Grandpa Swimmer. The sunset scene suddenly dissolved around them and Ducky saw her mother standing almost beak to beak with her father, both were glaring at each other aggressively with Bluey and her Grandmother as well as several other Swimmer's that she assumed were part of her family. Bluey was holding onto Sura's tail while Grandma Swimmer was holding onto her mate's tail. She saw her mother condemn her Grandfather and her grandfather's explosive reaction that resulted in her mother fleeing from her home as if her life depended on it.

"I am only glad that I now have reconcil….reconsilatted….reconcilated….reconciled" said Grandpa Swimmer, stuttering a bit as he tried to get his words right, Ducky remembered being told that that her Grandfather had trouble with his words at times. "With my daughter" he finished looking a little annoyed.

"You have talked with my mom?" exclaimed Ducky with surprise.

Her father nodded then held a finger to the necklace around his granddaughter's neck. "Bluey was right, this does suit you" he said.

"Bluey?" asked Ducky feeling her eyes water. Her Grandfather nuzzled her in a consolatory manner.

"Bluey will always watch out for you Ducky, she loves you, remember that, you're her niece. Don't grieve for her my dear, she is no longer hurt anymore, she is at rest, for death is not merely the end little one, rather it is more like an opening into a different place, she will never be in a bad place here though she may not be with you but she will always watch you" he said, his voice suddenly sounded older and more wiser than before.

Ducky nodded sadly.

"Rest assured that when you need me I'll be there for you" he said and nuzzled her again, which Ducky accepted openly.

"As will I" said another voice.

Ducky felt something nuzzle her from the other side and turned to around to that side but the scene was fading but just before it vanished she saw the smiling face of a familiar light blue Swimmer.

Ducky woke with a gasp.

* * *

"Are you okay dear?" said her mother in a worried tone as her daughter woke with a gasp, thankfully it wasn't as bad as the last time Ducky woke from a nightmare, she didn't look that bad just a little surprised to find herself back in the nest with The Night Circle shining over her head, it was late in the night but her mother was up watching over her.

"I am okay Mama" said Ducky quietly in order not to disturb everyone else but it was then that her gaze fell on Trough, he was wriggling around in his sleep as if he was having a seizure. "Trough" said Ducky in worry and gave him a firm push.

Trough awoke with a loud cry _"__Bluey!"_ he woke looking scared half to death. He was pale and shivering uncontrollable and breathing hard and fast, there were unshed tears in his wide eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Trough was probably dreaming about, both Sura and Ducky were right by his side to provide him with comfort as he started to lose his compose and started to sob as quietly as sobbing could be done into Sura's flank for Bluey had once again died in his sleep.

Ducky patted her friend's back lightly for she knew how he felt while her mother nuzzled him and through their comfort he managed to calm down though he still looked rather shaken. "Are you okay Trough?" asked Ducky in concern, it worried her even more when Trough shook his head. _"__He must still be upset about Bluey_" thought Ducky.

Both she and her mother both understood the depth of Trough's emotion, he had lost his first friend, the first one who had shown him love and care, the only one who had been there for him for so many years of his life and now she was gone forever. For him it was akin to losing a big sister and unlike Ducky and Sura, he didn't have dreams of reassurance but rather nightmares which only put emphasis on his loss and the pain he felt.

"I am so sorry Trough" whispered Ducky sadly however the response she got from Trough was not what she or her mother had expected.

"How can you be so….so…so. Ah! How can you not be sad" he said as if the very thought pained him. "She was your aunt Ducky" he looked at her with a betrayed look that only managed to confuse Ducky.

"But Trough I am still sad about Bluey" said Ducky calmly. "But-"

"But you never really loved her like you should have!" said Trough through gritted teeth and turned to glare at Ducky, tears still falling down his eyes. "Bluey is dead Ducky and your acting like a buzzer just died, how could you?" said Trough in a voice filled with pain and condemnation. Sura did not like the way this was going, Trough looked tired and angry and she could tell that grief and anger at the whole situation had clouded his mind.

"But I do love her I do, I do, I do" said Ducky, looking rather hurt, she was on the verge of crying herself.

"Yet you don't seem sad, if you knew the tiniest bit of what I am feeling then you would be crying like a hatchling!" said Trough harshly causing Ducky to tear up, she never expected such harsh words from Trough.

Sura finally decided that this was enough "Now Trough-"

_"__You haven't a clue how I feel! Bluey was like a sister to me and you hardly even knew her! You never really loved her!"_ shouted Trough loudly, cutting off Sura before he got up and ran off out past the adults and into the water, Sura saw him emerge on the other side of the stream and running into the bushes, to weep no doubt but he wasn't the only one weeping. Ducky had burst into tears at such terrible words and accusations; she had never been subjected to this before in all her life especially not by someone who she thought she knew, who she loved. Sura had to go back to comforting Ducky after that but it would be a long time before either of them would find sleep. It would be a long night but that was at the back of Sura's mind what was worse was the rift that had so suddenly been formed between Ducky and Trough and Sura begged that it would not bring more hurt to either of them.


	60. First Day Back

**_Chapter 60: First Day Back _**

Step after step, each one wearier and more laboured then last with an expression of melancholy still plastered on his face was how Trough looked as he wondered aimlessly around The Great Valley, not taking in any of its majesty or beauty, his mind was to entrenched in the events of yesterday to be focused on such things. Not that it would've helped had he been paying attention, no, this sight would've just made him feel that much sicker because this was not how it was meant to be now. He expected this day to be a joyous one where could explore The Great Valley with Ducky, Bluey and his new friends but the world was a cruel place it seemed. With Bluey's death, the day before Trough entered a phase of deep depression, one which he had never experienced so far in his short life, it was unlike anything he had ever felt, it was a feeling of being crushed by the weight of the world and the events that had so recently caused him so much grief. It didn't help that he was sleep deprived from a night of constant sobbing that served only to drain his already beaten body.

Over and over in Trough's head had he seen his beloved friend take her final breath, ever since it had happened Trough had been going through a continuous feeling of soul crushing pain and sadness that not even Ducky had been able help him through. How could she? When she was just as incapacitated as he was mentally and even more so physically.

Trough sighed as he reflected on what he had so distraughtly shouted at Ducky, he knew it was wrong, she had been hurt just as badly as he had and he knew it. Yet in his grief he had blindly accused Ducky of being heartless, he did not think of how those words would affect the already beaten up and grief stricken girl. No he just made his friend more heart broken and last he had seen, Ducky was sobbing in her sleep no doubt over her loss and because of him.

_"__If anyone is heartless it's me" _thought Trough miserably, in pushing Ducky away, the only person apart from Bluey to show him love and compassion he had been the heartless one, he had struck a blow on Ducky that he would never knowingly strike on anyone and now he was sure that her heart had been shattered once again and he as good as did it. She bore all her feelings to him, he held her heart in his hands and last night he had thrown it in Ducky's face and promptly shattered it into a million pieces. _"__Some friend I am"_ thought Trough as he continued to walk on through The Valley aimlessly, not caring where he was or who he crossed.

Although another voice in Trough's mind told him to return and apologize to Ducky he just could not will himself to stop walking away and turning his back on the problem. However, he resolved to make amends but not now, he and Ducky were both too grief stricken and besides he still needed time alone. He walked alone and weary, past The Stone Circle just as The Bright Circle suddenly lit up the rocky arch at the entrance with golden light as it started to slowly rise above the mountains and bring warmth and light to its residents but not Trough. Not Trough.

* * *

"He has a lot on his mind, Diver" said Echo to his very irate sister.

"I don't give a damn! He has a lot to answer to," replied Diver "He saw how Ducky was feeling and he just goes and says that she never loved her, it's all a load of Sharptooth Crap!" Diver stomped her foot on the ground as her clutch mates listened to her rant.

They had all heard what Trough had said last night, how could they not have? He shouted it out for all to hear and left a heartbroken Ducky in the wake of his angry outburst. Which was unfortunate for Trough cause more than one of Ducky's siblings had been given the wrong impression about him. A few like Diver, Sandy, Spinner and Opal were very angry with him while Echo was rather unsatisfied but he at least tried to diffuse the situation while Rapid's view was unknown. He was keeping his thoughts on the subject neutral.

"I'm going to give him one huge piece of my mind when he gets back make no doubt, no one does that to any of my sister's. No one!" said Diver. Receiving a few nods from her irate clutch mates.

However, Echo put a hand on Diver warningly. "Now that I know that, I'm going to have to stop you from biting his head off" he said.

Diver let out an irritated groan "Fine" she said as she slowly stomped off back towards the nest where Ducky lay next to her mother on a bed of leaves. She was still exhausted both mentally and physically from the other day and to make things more unbearable, she still couldn't walk, her leg just couldn't support her weight. While Ducky may be more at peace now with Bluey's passing, her recent row with Trough had just torn open new wounds, and reopened the so recently mended ones and it stung terribly.

In all respect her mental wounds were ten times more painful than her physical wounds that she had gained doing The True Trial. "Ducky" The young Swimmer looked up at her mother. "Now I've got to go and help with breakfast for your younger siblings, I'll be back soon dear" Ducky nodded silently as her mother rose up and headed off to prepare breakfast for her children. Ducky looked back down and let out an exhausted sigh. She could no longer move without the aid of someone else and even than it could not be her siblings, she literally had to be carried by an adult in order to keep her injured leg off the ground and so as not to put strain on her broken ribs. Spike gave a welcoming grunt as he lay down next to her, the two shared a brief hug. Spike was still by her side and while he was really mad at Trough he knew that Ducky needed him more at the moment so he was by her side as he always was. "Thank you Spike" said Ducky, grateful for his company.

They were not left alone for long though, the sound of a large body settling down next to her brought her attention back to reality as she looked up into the eyes of her father. He had a bunch of new herbs and a change of bandage leaves in his hand. He looked at her with calm concern. "You alright dear?" he questioned in a lowered voice.

Ducky only looked down sadly, an obvious expression that her father took for a 'not feeling okay' answer. He settled his head on the ground and settled his beak just below Ducky's. The two shared a short nuzzle "You've been so brave and I could not be more proud of you my little Ducky" said Ruphus.

Ducky replied with a sad smile, she just didn't feel like talking today and her father could see this. "Now dear I'm going to redress your injuries and I'm sorry but this will hurt" he warned as he started making a paste from the small amount of healing herbs he had collected. Then very slowly, with the uttermost care her pulled the bandage from Ducky's left leg, the cut was long, scabbed and had residual of previously used herbal pastes on it as well as a corpus amount of dried blood. Thankfully it didn't bleed much.

Spike snuggled right up to Ducky so that she knew that he was with her and Ruphus let his left-hand fall next to Ducky so she could have something to hold onto during the process while his other hand took up a little paste on his finger and with one sift movement he smothered it onto the injury which was followed with a second smothering of the exit wound on the other side of Ducky's leg. Ducky grimaced as she held onto her father's finger for support. Ruphus quickly redressed the wound and gave Ducky a reassuring nuzzle before moving onto the long cut along her spine. There were other places along Ducky's body like her tail, hands, crest and the skin around the wounds that needed treatment as well due to the effects of the acid which had caused the skin to peel, while these would not take too long to heal they still needed to be treated with herbs to stop infection. The only thing that stayed where it was on Ducky was the large tightly pulled leave around Ducky's chest that held her two broken ribs together.

Out of all the other injuries the broken ribs still were the biggest danger, if they were knocked out of place the wrong way then the stray bits of bone could end up puncturing one of Ducky's lungs which is why until they were fully healed the large leaf would not be taken off unless it was absolutely necessary. Which would unfortunately take a couple of painful months.

"All done Ducky" said Ruphus as he wiped his hand clean with another leaf.

"Thank you, Daddy" said Ducky, tearfully even though the most of the physical pain had gone the mental pain was still there. Spike gave her a lick cover the face that caused Ducky to laugh, she could always count on Spike to support her. He gave a reassuring grunt "Thank you too Spike" said Ducky, giving her brother a rub on his belly.

"I'm so sorry you had to see what you did little ones," said Ruphus sympathetically. "I know how it feels" He knew what Sharpteeth were capable of doing, he had lost family in battles similar to the one that Ducky had witnessed.

"I miss her so much, yes I do" said Ducky in a chocked voice and Spike gave a sad sigh, he wished he had more time to get to know Bluey, she had already welcomed him with open arms but her life was suddenly snuffed out and taking any thoughts of spending time with her away.

"I know you do" Ruphus put a hand on Ducky's back and stroked her, a motion he repeated with Spike. The three sat in silence with Ruphus right beside his son and daughter for the first time in ages. Ducky snuggled up close to her father, she hadn't realised just how much she had missed him.

"I missed you I did, I did" she said, voicing the same thought that was on her father's mind.

"I missed you too dear, and I'm sorry" Ducky looked up at her father with a questioning expression. Ruphus returned her gaze with a regretful one. "Everyone heard what happened between you and Trough last night" Ducky looked down sadly and let out a few chocked sobs, it hurt her to sob or even breathe now, ever since she had that large leaf over her chest and broken ribs which were constant in pain, every hour of the day and night but Ducky was used to this by now it was not physical pain that brought on her tears.

"What did I do to make him so angry?" she asked her father.

Her father didn't hesitate to answer "He is not angry with you Ducky, he is angry with the situation"

"He did not need to yell at me no, no, no" replied Ducky in a hurt voice.

Spike gave a firm nod and an angry but affirmative grunt "Your right Ducky" said Ruphus calmly "and I'm sure he will apologise soon, he just needs time. I know how it feels, it is the same that happened between your mother and I"

"Huh?" asked Ducky and Spike in confusion.

"Your mother told me that you saw it all that night" said Ruphus to Ducky averting his eyes in a guilty fashion, both he and Ducky knew what he was referring, the fight on shores of The Big Water that led to the breakup between her mother and father for the next few years.

Ducky nodded and held onto her father's finger tightly. "I'm so sorry dear, I never knew you were there but I want you to understand that no one ever has an unchallenged relationship dear. There is usually some fight that we all must get through" said Ruphus.

"I think…I understand yes, yes, yes" said Ducky slowly.

"But that will never happen between your mother and I again. I promise and while you no longer have your aunt again, you at least have us again" Ruphus gestured to Ducky's younger siblings playing tag nearby and Spike right up beside her. "and I'm sure Trough will come around soon dear, once he gets over his loss"

"I hope so" said Ducky as she shared another nuzzle with her father and another friendly lick from Spike. "I am happy to be home with you again, I am, I am" Ducky smiled.

Father, son and daughter both looked out over the water as the light of a new day shone over The Valley, lighting it up with a radiance that Ducky had almost forgot as the sounds of dinosaurs rising and going about their daily routine could be heard across The Great Valley. It was at that moment that Diver and Echo showed up. Echo looked a little worried while Diver still looked rather irate. "Where is that Trough!?" she asked not attempting to keep her anger out of her voice.

Ducky looked worried, she knew what Diver could be like when she was angry, her rages even rivalled Rapid's being one of her siblings who actually knew how to fight, courtesy of the lessons her father had shown her when she had asked. However, at the moment it looked like that anger was currently directed at Trough which made Ducky fear for her friend.

Her father thought the same thing. "No one knows Diver and you are not to go looking for him is that understood" he said sternly.

"Why? I only want to teach him a good lesson for hurting my sister" replied Diver, punctuating the sentence with a punch of her hand into her other hand. Ducky flinched when Diver did that even Spike felt a little defensive against Diver's anger as he put his tail round Ducky.

"Fighting will not make the situation any better" said Ruphus.

"Says one of the adults who solves their problems by arguing" retorted Diver earning a disapproving scowl from her father.

Ruphus gave her a disapproving look "What do you think hurting Trough will achieve? Revenge? A lesson to not hurt Ducky? Fighting only makes things worse" said Ruphus firmly.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Diver in response "and name me one instant when a strong hand wasn't bad" said Diver.

Ruphus was quick to answer "The fight between Mr Threehorn and the Spiketail leader" he said.

"That was resolved in less than a day, besides no one was hurt as a matter of fact they ended up being stuck together" replied Diver turning her head away, refusing to take her father's words in her angry state. However, her father had one last card to play.

"Fighting divides, just as it did to your mother and I" he said. That caught Diver's attention, she turned back to look at her father with a curious expression. Her father explained.

"It was a fight that caused our break up and that lasted many cold times and those scars still remain" said her father calmly but his voice was distant, his gaze looked away as if seeing a distant memory. Diver looked shocked, she had never been told of the reason of her parents break up. It was a hard thought to believe, her mother and father fighting.

"I didn't know" she said, stunned.

"We almost killed each other that night Diver," said her father in a hollow voice "I am telling you this not to frighten you but to warn you just what fighting causes, it can create scars that can sometimes never fully heal" said her father.

"Do you understand what I am telling you Diver?" asked Ruphus.

Diver nodded silently.

"Trough will make amends, I am sure but only when he is ready, he doesn't need any further pain to torment him today" finished Ruphus.

"Okay" sighed Diver "But I'm still not happy with him" she said as she moved away to have her breakfast.

"Hey Ducky, Spike" Ducky and Ruphus looked up to see The Gang arriving, Ali and Shorty joined them and Ruby and Chomper had just coming back from having breakfast which they agreed to have away from Ducky's family so they wouldn't be too grossed out or scared by their eating habits. They all looked a little apprehensive considering what happened the other day and how that affected Ducky and Spike, they just wanted to see if they were okay.

"Hello everyone" said Ducky in a more cheerful voice, though she still looked rather drained as she had since she lost Bluey though the pain wasn't crippling anymore but it was still there and coupled with her physical injuries that she gained doing The True Trial. Spike gave out a friendly, welcoming call to them.

"You okay?" asked Littlefoot, looking closely at his injured friend.

"I think so" replied Ducky.

"We so sorry about what happen yesterday" said Petrie as he landed down beside Ducky.

"We know she was close to you" said Cera sadly, she had an understanding expression on her face. She knew what it was like to lose family but unlike Littlefoot, Ruby and now Ducky and Spike she had the luxury of not having watched those she cared about die in front of her, sure she had seen close calls and she had lost a large portion of her family including her mother and clutch mates but she never saw them die. However, Cera was still not going to let that tiny detail stop her from doing her best to help Ducky get through the resulting aftermath.

The friends took up places around Ducky under the watchful eye of Ruphus, no one said anything but they shared comfort in just that they were all alive and all together to look out for each other as they always had. "Ducky," said Littlefoot. Everyone looked at him. "Yesterday I never got the chance to say thank you for saving my neck"

"Literally" added Cera, earning an annoyed roll of Littlefoot's eyes in response.

"You are welcome" said Ducky with a smile "and I would never let anyone hurt any of you if I could"

Littlefoot returned her smile. "So, how's your leg?"

"A bit better, it is not as bad as before but it still hurts" said Ducky as she rubbed the bandaged area gently.

"You'll be right as rain soon Ducky" said her father "You just got to take care not to overexert yourself and to be careful, your leg will heal in good time but until your ribs heals then you must not push yourself"

"I know Daddy" said Ducky.

"How long will it take for her Ducky to feel better?" asked Ali.

"Well," said Ruphus thoughtfully scratching his chin "Ducky would probably be back on her feet in a week or two but her ribs could take a couple of cycles of the night circle to heal and until then she won't be able to join in big games or she could end up even worse" said Ruphus in calm thoughtfulness. Ducky let out a sad sigh which everyone noticed, there was no doubt that Ducky did not want to remain static for that long but she knew she had to if she wanted to heal properly.

"Hey, don't worry," said Cera when she saw Ducky gave her a glum look "We'll come by everyday so you won't get bored" said Cera which was met with nods and affirmations from the rest of The Gang.

"and don't forget you'll have us"

Everyone turned to see Spinner and a few of his younger siblings approaching. Ruphus couldn't help but smile, it appeared that Ducky would have both the support of her friends and family while she recovered however when he looked up he saw Sura nearby, she gestured with her head to follow. Wondering what his mate wanted to talk about Ruphus got to his feet and after a short parting with the children he walked over to Sura.

"What is it dear?" he asked.

"Come, we have to talk"

* * *

The bushes rustled loudly, Trough opened his eyes at this sudden disturbance, he was laying on his back, half submerged in the secluded lagoon that he had happened across. He had been here for a couple of hours trying to reign some control over his berserk feelings, he could not get the image of Bluey slipping away in her final moments and he could not forget how harsh he had acted towards his best friend, Ducky last night.

Suddenly the bushes and foliage on the edge of the clearing was pushed aside and a large female club tail with a small child on her back walked into the clearing followed closely by a green female Swimmer with three of her children in her arms, all of whom appeared to be toddlers.

Trough sighed inwardly, the last thing he wanted was company, especially the company of the 'small tails' and the club tail. None of them would understand what he was feeling and seeing children only reminded Trough that Bluey had never gotten the chance to be the mother she wanted to be and that her only child would be orphaned before they even hatched.

He thought that there was no point in hanging around here and was about to get up when the mother Swimmer addressed him "Hi there little one, I haven't seen you around before" she said in a friendly voice causing Trough to cringe slightly, it seemed that he was stuck here for now.

"That's because I only got here yesterday" he replied glumly.

"Ah, so you live in a migrating herd," reasoned the mother Swimmer "Funny, I didn't expect any herds to arrive at this time" she said as she lowered her young ones into the water where they began to play and splash at each other. Their mother lowered herself into the water as well. While the two Clubtails took a drink at the bank.

"No herd arrived here yesterday, I came here with Ducky and everyone else" said Trough. He noticed the adult's eyes widen in surprise.

"So, she's back with her Sura is she?" she questioned to which Trough nodded. She gave him a warm smile "Well, perhaps you should go play with her, you look a little glum today"

_"__Glum is an understatement"_ thought Trough sadly. "Like she'd what to see me again, I already caused her enough pain yesterday" he said miserably as he watched the small Clubtail child try to join in the games the young Swimmers were playing. Trough had to admit that he had never seen that type of behaviour in The Mysterious Beyond.

The adult Swimmer frowned when he said that. "What's your name dear" she asked.

"Trough"

"That's a nice name, you can call Elly" said the adult Swimmer.

"Mommy can he play with us" said one of the smaller boy Swimmers, pointing eagerly at Trough.

"Only if he wants too dears" said their mother who turned to Trough and looked at him closely "and right now I don't think he is feeling like playing are you?" she asked him. Trough shook his head solemnly while the children groaned but they went back to their playing and thankfully did not bother Trough.

"What's the matter Trough? You really don't look to good?" asked Elly in passionate concern. Her voice was a still too soft for his liking, she was obviously used to addressing her much younger children in this tone but Trough didn't really care about that now.

He let out a long sigh "I messed up real bad" he said sounding deflated and exhausted.

"How so?"

Trough bent his head in shame "I yelled at Ducky last night I told that he never truly loved her aunt when I know she really did" he said looking up and seeing a frown directed at him form the adult.

"That does sound uncalled for," said Elly calmly but her tone was very disapproving. "Why did you do that?" There is was the question that he didn't want to answer but he knew he had to get his feelings out now.

A tear fell into the water sending a single ripple outward towards the playing children. "Yesterday on the way to The Great Valley and Red Claw and his Fast Biters ambushed us, my oldest friend Bluey, Ducky's aunt, she died in right front of us" he said bitterly.

Elly was staring at Trough with a pained expression, she knew how he was feeling but she could only imagine how bad it would have been for Sura and Ducky after Trough shouted at her, that would be a major blow to her emotions. This was something that had to be mended. "You really should try and apologise to her, she would've taken that pretty badly" she advised.

"Like sorry will make up for anything, I accused Ducky of being heartless, she'll never accept it" said Trough sounding even more miserable and downcast.

"How long have you known Ducky?" asked Elly curiously.

"Not Long," he admitted "I met her shortly before The Killer Storm hit" said Trough.

"Then I think I should clear up a few details Trough because you seem to have the wrong impression, Ducky is a very forgiving child, she's known for seeing the good in the worst of dinosaurs and if she can forgive a Flyer for kidnapping her and putting her life in danger then I assure you that she will be able to forgive you" said Elly, whose words suddenly seemed to give Trough new hope, this was a dinosaur who knew Ducky well and if she thought that he could make up with Ducky then he would try.

"Thanks Elly, I'll try" said Trough giving Elly a thankful smile.

"Always glad to help out" said Elly. Trough turned to leave but Elly called him one last time, he turned to face her sympathetic face "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, to Ducky's aunt." Trough looked down again. "Just promise me that you and Ducky will reconcile and help each other to get through this"

Trough smiled and nodded his head feeling suddenly determined. "I promise" Was the last thing he said as he took his leave and headed back to find his best friend.

* * *

"So, you've actually seen it?" asked Sura in fear and awe.

"Yeah and Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike and Ali saw it too" said Ruphus.

"Well then there is no doubt that there is a Swimming Sharptooth in The Crescent Caves" said Sura after her mate just confirmed her worst fears.

"This shouldn't be" said Grandma Swimmer.

The four Swimmers including Cyrest, Ruphus, Sura and her mother all stood in a circle in one of the caves of The Secret Caverns. It was Ruphus idea since Chomper and Ruby largely slept with them now and hence would not be in the caves and since no one else ever came along made it the best place to have a conversation without being overheard or spied upon.

"If we tell everyone then they'll have to stop it, no one would make a child go up against a Swimming Sharptooth" said Cyrest hopefully.

"Maybe but is proof that you've seen it enough?" asked Grandma Swimmer.

"What do you mean?" asked Cyrest.

Sura butted in with a frightening fact. "There are about twenty five families of Swimmers here and five of which not including mine have children but two thirds of these families are traditionalists who are probably loyal to Sculra and she will not believe and deny any proof we give short of dragging The Swimming Sharptooth out by its tail and so far all attempts to capture it have failed and I think it's because it knows we are onto it and besides I'm already sure she knows about this so trying to convince her is out of the question" said Sura thoughtfully.

"But what about the other families, surly they will help us?" asked Grandma Swimmer who was shocked at the situation, their standing was not favourable.

Sura shook her head and Ruphus answered. "They fear Sculra, she has already threatened to kill them off should they oppose her, only two families are brave enough to go further and even they will only go so far, we should try convincing those two families to stop The Trial first but we have to make sure that Sculra doesn't find out about this" he said.

"What a bleak outlook," said Cyrest dully "At least Sculra is dealt with for now, stuck in her own hidey hole"

"Don't be so sure," said Ruphus firmly "If she can co-ordinate attacks from here then I would guess that she has simply moved to a different place to hide out till the Trials and that means that she could be anywhere, hell she might even be listening to us as we speak"

Everyone tensed at his words and looked around the cave they were in. It was deep in The Secret Caverns where little light penetrated, there was no rocks to hide behind and stalactites and hung from the ceiling but there were three dark passages that led to who knows where and all of a sudden, they and every shadow appeared to be more menacing, as if they themselves were listening. It chilled everyone to the bone and for a minute silence reigned as they looked around the cave and the dark passages nervously as if an attack would come from them at any moment.

"This is just scary" said Grandma Swimmer after a long silence then she looked at Ruphus "I agree," she said to him. "We'll start with families that are sure we can trust and get them to side with us and we can try that with our herd when it gets here, many of them are opposed to the idea of The Trial and the more voices the better" she said hopefully.

"It's a good plan but we are forgetting that it's the judges we need to convince and Sculra is one of them due to her running of The Trial and they might be on her side but they must listen if everyone protests at once they might have to stop it" said Cyrest.

"If only we knew who the judges are then we might have a better chance, if we sway them then we will stop The Trial" said Sura.

Everyone nodded then Cyrest cleared his throat and spoke formally "And in the meantime, we need to teach Ducky how to outmanoeuvre a Swimming Sharptooth, everyone should help, soon we'll have a whole list of manoeuvres we can teach her, it's the only thing we need to do now to prepare her for The Trial of Destiny, just in case it does go ahead."

Everyone nodded in agreement "Your right Cyrest" said Sura "But we must wait till Ducky is fully recovered before we begin" said Sura. "Now let's go, our children will probably be wondering where we are"

The four adults took their leave a little more confident that they could stop The Trial before it began.

* * *

It wasn't with a warm reception that Trough finally arrived back at Ducky's home. Many of her siblings regarded him with cold looks which seemed to be even colder and angrier with the older siblings. However, Trough made his way through quickly and silently as he now realised that the whole nest knew somehow, either they were told or they heard what he had said last night, that made him feel even for uncomfortable and ashamed. He had denounced Ducky in front of all her family and by the looks on their faces he could tell they wanted him to pay and unlike with the bullies of his herd they all had a legitimate reason to beat his sorry backside to a pulp.

When he got in sight of Ducky though who was surrounded by her friends who all turned to look with him with a mixture of looks and none of them to Trough were favourable looks either and Diver who was at the water's edge when she caught sight of him looked seething mad which did nothing to lighten Trough's spirit's, out of all of them he was not sure who looked worse. Cera, Diver, Chomper or Shorty who looked mad at him and he would not want to get in the way of any of them.

Ducky however did not have any look of anger, but he could clearly see the apprehensiveness and the hurt he had caused on her face. He regarded her with a sorrowful look and sat on his knees in front of her and held her hand gently, he looked deep into her eyes and she into his. Taking a deep breath Trough finally said what he should have ages ago" I'm so sorry Ducky, I never should have yelled at you when you were just as hurt as I was and I was wrong to think that. I'm so sorry" he said quietly.

Ducky looked at him closely then all of a sudden, she flung her arms around him and let out a single sob and whispered. "I know and I forgive you, thank you Trough" she said. Those words caused Trough to smile and return her embrace and for the first time since Bluey's death he actually felt warm again. He had no doubt that Bluey would have be pleased to see him and her niece get back together again.

They broke off each other, finally content but that was broken almost a second later.

**SLAP!**

_"__Ow!"_ cried Trough as Diver, appearing to come out of nowhere and slap him in the face. Trough rubbed his hand onto his red right cheek. "I guess I deserved that" he said.

"Your damn right you did!" said Diver firmly.

"Diver!" exclaimed Ducky "Dad told-ed you not to hurt Trough he did, he did" said Ducky reproachfully.

"I know but he still deserved that and it's not like I hurt him that bad" replied Diver angrily.

"That is very mean Diver" said Ducky firmly but Trough looked down sadly.

"It's okay Ducky, Diver was right to do that after I acted so mean and selfish to you" said Trough, still rubbing his cheek. "But I'll be fine" he said reassuringly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two have sorted out your little problem"

Everyone turned to see the rest of The Grown Ups arrive, Merri was left at the nest while they went off someplace and they had arrived back in time to see all that had passed between the young ones. "Mom, Dad" said Ducky in surprise.

Sura walked back to her spot beside her eggs, next to Ducky. "Yes dear, I'm happy to see you two together again and considering that everyone knew what happened I'm surprised he only got a slap on the face" she chuckled.

Trough looked a little alarmed but Ruphus gave him a reassuring wink that seemed to say "I took care of that so don't worry"

"Now Ducky I want you to know that once you are all better you will start practicing Sharpooth manoeuvres" said Cyrest. Ducky nodded and Diver piped up.

"Can I join in too?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not Diver" said her mother.

"But I want to try! Ducky can so why can't I" pouted Diver angrily stomping her foot.

"It's the fact that you are not meant to know these manoeuvres till your older, having only Ducky know them means less chance of being discovered in The Trial because using such techniques could be seen as cheating and have bad consequences for us all" explained Sura.

"I hope you understand that as well Ducky," said Ruphus "You understand that during all The Trials except for The Trial of Destiny you must not use any of the advanced skills you've been taught, it would mean big trouble for us all if you were discovered" Ducky nodded, understanding exactly what her father was telling her but that meant that she would not be able to use her full strength while doing The Trials even when some of her new skills were now starting to become unconscious habit now.

With that said everyone moved to the other activities but she was keen to know how her family had been in her absence. "Echo?" she called when she saw him standing nearby watching, he was quick to come to her side

"Hey sis, you feeling alright?" he asked in his friendly voice that Ducky hadn't known she had missed.

"I am fine now Echo I am, I am but what about our family? How are they?" asked Ducky.

"Well," said Echo, considering all that had happened. "You already know how Diver is and you've seen how…ah…annoyed Rapid is about his leg" That was putting it rather lightly, Rapid was angry and miserable about having a broken leg which would heal only after Ducky could walk again but it would at least be fit for use before Ducky's ribs healed.

"Oh, and Sandy made a new masterpiece while you were away" said Echo.

"Masterpiece?" asked Trough in confusion.

Ducky looked curious. "What is it?" She asked.

"It was of you, mom, Diver and Spike in colour arriving back home" said Echo.

Ducky's mouth was open, she obviously very touched but Trough still looked confused. "You wanna see it?" asked Echo.

"Oh yes, yes, yes Echo, please" came Ducky's enthusiastic response that made both boys think that she would get up on her own to legs again but alas she was far from that stage so Spike helped her onto his back and he with Trough and Echo headed off. Echo, Spike and Ducky both knew the path to Sandy's Rock and Trough followed closely behind. When they arrived Ducky's and Trough's beaks looked like they were going to touch the ground as well as Spike's mouth.

In front of them on the sand was the picture that Sandy had so dedicated herself to creating. It was a coloured with ochre from trees and the detail on it just stunned Trough as to how life like Ducky, Spike, Diver and their mother looked in the pic. He found himself in awe he never ever saw anything like it nor did he know anyone capable of such a stunning picture. Ducky and Spike however were not stunned by Sandy's skill, they had seen it countless times, it was the picture itself that touched both of them, it represented what their return could've, should've been like. Of course, Bluey and Grandma Swimmer were missing but Sandy had never seen them and the drawing she created was still amazing.

"It is beautiful it is, it is" said Ducky as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"How did? Who?" said Trough in amazement.

"Do you like it?" asked another female voice behind them.

They all turned to see Sandy standing behind them with a wide smile on her face. "Sandy, it is amazing" said Ducky. Spike nodded in agreement.

"But what did you? How?" asked Trough, completely struck dumb.

"I drew it," explained Sandy "With a stick and used some tree ochre to colour it" To a still astonished Trough.

"Suggestion" said Echo to Trough "Don't get in a drawing contest with Diver, she's to well-practised in this art" Trough couldn't help but agree with Echo statement, he had never seen anyone able to create such a beautiful and life like drawing.

Both boys nearly stumbled as Ducky almost fell to the ground, having leaned over to far on Spike's back, Echo and Trough were both quick to help her back onto his back properly "Let's get you back to your spot Ducky" said Echo and guided her back to her sleeping spot where Ducky was laid back down on her belly with a sharp grimace even with Spike doing it as gently as he could.

"You alright" asked Sandy in concern.

"I will be fine" said Ducky reassuringly, though she still felt a strong pain up her leg and her chest was aching badly and she felt a little short on breath, now she understood why she couldn't engage in active play, it would probably be the death of her. "How are Spinner and Ray and Opal" asked Ducky.

"Spinner's been the same as ever, still stuck on his 'hopeless' case" said Sandy, referring to Spinner's endless failed attempts of trying to create a whirlpool by swimming in circles very fast.

"A hopeless case that you helped him with," said Echo to Ducky's surprise. "And I have never seen you dizzier in my life, you couldn't even raise you head" he laughed. Sandy folded her arms and looked away annoyed. Ducky and Spike both chuckled under their breath at the thought.

"Anyway," said Echo "Spinner was actually taking on some of Diver's tasks when she was away. Ray is training and worrying about The Trials so much that he almost had a nervous breakdown after he strained his leg after he overworked himself." Ducky looked a little worried, Ray couldn't swim as readily as any of his clutch mates due to the massive scar on his leg which he received many years ago in The Mysterious Beyond when he was a 'small tail' he fell into the fast water and had it cut open on the rocks, since that day he never was able to swim as well as the others and he was always worried when his leg was involved.

"He's okay though?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, just glad to have you back" said Sandy.

"and Opal?"

Echo and Sandy stopped and looked a little worried, something that made Ducky and Trough exchange concerned looks.

"Opal has been rather…. Closed" said Echo finally.

Ducky was now very concerned, she and Spike shared a worried look. Opal was very usually very open and social and quite the opposite of closed but considering the stress that she and her siblings were being put under…

"How so?"

"She stays away from home for ages and no one sees her except in the mornings and evenings and even than she's not herself" said Sandy sadly.

"She's very subdued and sad, probably about your Trial and having you and mom gone" said Echo.

"Has she been seen today?" asked Littlefoot.

His sudden inquiry caused all the Swimmers and Spike to jump, they had almost forgotten that The Gang was here with them.

"Yeah, but she's already disappeared" said Echo once he got over the shock.

"Perhaps I could help find her?" asked Chomper but Echo shook his head.

"She heads out into the water and I don't think your sniffer works underwater Chomper" said Echo glumly. Ducky gasped beside him.

"Mine can," said Ducky "I could find her"

"Oh, no way Ducky" said Ruby with a shake of her head.

"Ducky you to hurt to go for swim" said Petrie.

Ducky sighed, she knew they were right but it didn't make her feel any better about Opal, she resolved to talk to her when she got back home. The rest of the day passed quietly for Ducky, the game they played was the cloud shape game but she didn't care to much for games, she just glad to have her friends company, she just wished Bluey could be here and that her recovery would not take so long.

* * *

**Night Time in The Mysterious Beyond **

Dried blood and bones lay scattered over a small area in the desert lands outside The Great Valley, these bones were all that was left of poor Bluey after she was killed. There was no more flesh left, all of it was eaten and gone, many of her bones had also been devoured by Red Claw and all the eggs that she had manages to produce were gone, yolk and shells still lay about her bones. The gruesome picture was illuminated by the subtle light of star and moon which provided plenty of light to navigate the barren wasteland. Nearby the bones came the loud snores of Red Claw, Screech and Thud as they slept off their meal, they were the only sound that could be heard but that was short lived.

A large black shadow appeared over the oblivious Sharpteeth, looking like a monster of the night intent on tearing them apart but this was a monster of a different kind _"__Get up!"_ ordered a firm voice in Sharptooth that made every Sharptooth jump out of sleep to see the same Swimmer that had tipped them off about the herd above them. "Only one kill? I expected better from you, Sharptooth would have done better" she growled.

"Maybe it's because you didn't mention that there'd be a full grown male Longneck with them" growled Red Claw in retort.

The Swimmer looked a little taken aback, she obviously didn't expect this "I'll admit that I didn't know of his presence" she said.

Screech's eyes narrowed. "Did you ask any other Fast Biters to attack them?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

"Of course not, why?" replied the Swimmer disgruntledly.

"Because there was another Fast Biter that attacked them and singled out that Swimmer you didn't want us to kill" explained Screech to the surprised Swimmer.

"And who did you kill?" she asked.

"I killed one of the close relatives of that Swimmer you told us not to kill and she was pregnant too" said Red Claw boastfully.

The Swimmer's expression remained stern but the scent coming off her was one of satisfaction. It was very unnerving. "I suppose you've done enough for me to uphold my side of the bargain" She said.

"Yes, so tell us where is this secret entrance?" questioned Red Claw who couldn't keep his eagerness hidden.

"On the North-Eastern corner of The Valley which might seem unpassable but there is a pathway undefended in that area that leads into the Valley. You'll find the entrance behind a large amount of tall grass that only grows in that region then when you get through that, there the path will be but be warned it has an illusion behind it that makes it look like a solid rock wall. The path leads into The Badlands of The Great Valley where nobody goes, it is the perfect place to strike out from" explained the Swimmer.

Red Claw grinned madly, he could almost taste the blood on his lips, soon he'll have those kids and so much more. He would become The Terror of The Great Valley.

"Well, now that you know that I will take my leave" said The Swimmer and left without another word, she didn't tell them of course that The Badlands were a labyrinth in their own right but she was sure that the Sharpteeth would eventually find their way through.

The Sharpteeth watched the lone Swimmer leave until she was out of sight however they did not notice a pair of yellow eyes that had been watching the whole exchange from behind a rock in the distance. Red Claw yawned. "Tomorrow we head to the secret entrance" he said to Screech and Thud. He rested his head on the ground and went back to sleep almost immediately, dreaming of the taste of blood and the feast that he so longed for. _"__I will be The Terror of The Great Valley"_

If Red Claw had actually not gone back to sleep he would've noticed that Screech and Thud were both still awake, they were both covered from head to tail in gashes, bites and bruises. Swimmers may not look like much but their tails could still deliver a powerful blow and their bite was certainly worse than there bark, not as deadly as a Sharptooth but the thought of a Swimmer's teeth actually being sharp instead of flat was enough to make any Sharptooth cringe at the thought of having thousands of small sharp teeth piecing them. Thankfully for both Screech and Thud they only had a couple of bites between them, it was the bruises that were the worst, bruises the size of eggs, sometimes larger.

"That Swimmer freaks me out" said Thud, finally breaking the silence between them.

Screech looking out towards The Valley grimly. "Yeah, I wonder what her game is and how she learned to deal with our kind"

"Whatever it is I'd rather not be a part in it, she's using us and Red Claw is too blinded to see that" said Thud "And what is the deal with that Fast Biter we saw?" he asked, there was more going on here them meets the eye and the fact that he didn't know what was going on was enough to make both him and Screech nervous and take cautious steps.

"I don't know but I'll tell you what I do know…my body is killing me" Screech let out a pained growl as he held his hand to a huge bruise on his chest that was covered by a long leaf that they had been fortunate to find, it was the only one they found and since Screech took a blow to the chest when he was kicked they both thought it better for him to have it. It was also over his largest cut but Thud noticed it was not held in the right place, it was all droopy as if it was holding something.

"Your right about that, so is mine" he said as he walked over to Screech. "The leaf is out of place" said Thud and was about to adjust its position properly but Screech reacted quickly, trying to jerk away but as he did so something fell out of the leaf and onto the ground.

Screech looked shocked and Thud stared at the object with surprise and confusion.

The object was in fact two objects, a torn piece of light blue flesh with blood over half of its surface and beside it, a small, white egg. A Swimmer egg.


	61. The Great Gamble

**_Chapter 61: The Great Gamble _**

Thud and Screech were both staring at the egg, the green Fast Biter's expression was confused and the blue Fast Biter's was shocked and defensive. Thud turned to look at Screech still looking like he had seen a Flyer going out with a Swimmer. Screech's scent was also surprising, the scent of fear and his body language was also out of place. Thud noticed that his claws were in a battle position and his leg muscles were tense as if he was about to pounce. In order to placate Screech, Thud took a step back and put his hands at his sides in a non-aggressive gesture. Screech relaxed visibly. A loud snore brought their attention back to Red Claw, with a nod of understanding both Fast Biters rose with Screech holding the egg in and the light blue skin in his hands as they both walked a safe distance from Red Claw and behind some rocks. This was a conversation that they'd rather not have close to Red Claw.

"Why?" Thud asked in a hushed voice when they were sure they were safe from unfriendly eyes.

"Because it feels right" stated Screech also in a quiet tone.

Thud shook his head and wiped his brow with his head "What are you talking about Screech?" Thud put his hand down in an exaggerated gesture and looked at his friend. He knew Screech well, they were childhood friends that had stayed together for years. Their families had originally been rival packs with their own territories, each keeping to their own until an incident involving a rather disastrous hunt. Since both families were small with only six adults between them and by chance they were hunting on the same day and the same Longneck. It was also the first time that Screech and Thud had accompanied their parents on a hunt but ended up wondering off and meeting each other.

It was amazing at the innocence that even Sharpteeth children could display, neither of the boys knew of each other's pack and began playing, however they chose the wrong place and time to start a play fight which ended up taking them both into the view of the passing Longneck that the Fast Biters were currently waiting for. He decided to crush the life out of them after all two less Sharpteeth meant two less threats to worry about.

The two rival packs heard the screams and noticed that their respective children were no longer with them and ran to the rescue. Combining their strength, the two packs managed to save their children and take down the Longneck and hence forming an alliance between the packs which would later merge to become one. Screech and Thud would grow up and do everything together from then onwards but in all that time Thud had never seen Screech do something as strange as this.

"Screech, I don't think there was any right or wrong option here, it's simply survival, life or death just like usual" Thud wasn't sure where this strange sense of morals was coming from.

"The hunt was but do you know what is so wrong about it?" asked Screech staring straight into Thud's eyes. Thud looked down, he knew what his friend was referring. The deal with that strange old Swimmer.

"It does make me feel a little worried" Thud thought that Swimmer was not to be trusted, she had willingly betrayed her own kind and the reasons behind it were obviously treacherous and devious. These traits alone wouldn't have hit the Fast Biters hard if it she was a fellow Sharpteeth but the fact that this was actually a leaf eating Swimmer made the situation very unnerving, even more so considering that she could speak in their tongue.

"Us taking orders from that Swimmer is wrong, she obviously wanted to stage that hunt as a torture for those two Swimmers she told us to spare and if what she says is true then she is sure to try and kill the child and we helped her do this" said Screech seriously before looking down and caressing the skin with his claw.

"We do owe her for at least giving us a meal," said Thud putting his hand on Screeches shoulder "but why save the egg?" he asked.

Screech answered with firm conviction "Because I am going to do one thing right today regardless" he said.

Thud sighed and shook his head. "What do you plan to do? Raise a Swimmer hatchling?" Thud meant it to be a sarcastic joke but he inwardly wondered what Screech was planning to do with the egg.

"I'm going to give it to its family when we enter The Great Valley" said Screech.

Thud's mouth fell open, he put both his hands onto Screech's shoulder. "Who are you and what have you done with Screech?"

Screech rolled his eyes and push Thud away "I'm still me, Thud" he said with firm irritation.

"And how do you propose to accomplish this?" asked Thud dramatically.

"I plan on deserting as soon as we enter The Valley"

_"__Are. You. Crazy!?"_ hissed Thud fiercely. "Do you have a bloody death wish cause that's what will happen if you desert Red Claw." Screech was about to reply when another voice, unfamiliar and unexpected entered the conversation.

"I think Screech is right"

Both Fast Biters jumped, scared momentarily out of their wits when around from behind the rock came the battered form of the brown Fast Biter they had seen during fight against the Swimmers earlier. Not knowing who he was or what his intentions were both Fast Biters stood their ground in a combat ready stance.

The Fast Biter didn't seem to worry or even notice the aggressive stance of Screech and Thud, he walked silently in front of them, his body was covered in numerous gashes covered in dried blood and his eyes had a rather shrunken look to them, not to mention they were red from crying with noticeable bags beneath them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Thud firmly, managing to keep his voice quiet but at the same time menacing.

"Who I am doesn't matter to you but I am not against you if you plan on defecting" said the Fast Biter calmly, his words sounded almost dead and exhausted. "I want to help you"

"Help us?" said Screech in a deep voice scorn with sarcasm.

"Why? Give us one good reason why we should trust you" Thud pointed an accusative claw at the Fast Biter.

"I overheard the talk you had with that Swimmer" stated The Fast Biter as if the last comments hadn't even been mentioned.

"So? What's it to you?" asked Screech, his eyes narrowing as he looked over the Fast Biter, he could tell he was not lying by scent, however he could also decipher the feelings of despair, (calm) anger, pain, a tinge of relief and determination. He wished he had more backstory on this Fast Biter because emotions can only elude a dinosaur's motives so well.

"I saw what you did Screech," He was looking at the two items held in Screech's grasp. "I think it was an honourable thing to do" Screech and Thud looked surprised. "I will relieve you of your burden and bring it to the Swimmer with whom it should go too"

Screech clutched the items closer, not willing to part with them and feeling even more suspicious of the Fast Biter now. One could easily see the mistrust that Screech and Thud held. Screech was not willing to part with the egg that he taken a great risk to save, he had kept it secret from a ravenous Red Claw and he didn't want to think what would happen if that Biter were to find out that he was protecting leaf eaters.

"You have shown me that I can trust you" said the Fast Biter passively. Something that surprised both Screech and Thud whose guard momentarily dropped, no Sharptooth had ever said that to them since they had joined Red Claw. Now they were shunned by those in The Sharptooth community, meaning that all they had was each other and that was not favourable odds for either of them.

"You trust us?" said Thud unsurely.

"You have just shown that you are not the fiends that everyone says you are just by talking to defect from him and by saving that one egg" The Fast Biter made a gesture in Red Claw's direction. "I think it is the right decision"

"As do I" said Screech in agreement though Thud still looked rather contemplative. Screech looked at his friend. "You heard Red Claw roar when he charged that Swimmer, that was Sharptooth's call, we can't stay here you know what he did to everyone, Leaf eater and Sharptooth alike. He killed our families and only we survived but we'll be next on the kill list now that Red Claw is becoming like Sharptooth and if that should happen we'll be dead and The Valley will become a boneyard"

Thud looked down at the mention of their families, he let out a sad sigh, the memory still pained him, the night that Sharptooth came out of nowhere in the dead of night during their last years of youth and slaughtered his and Screech's families without hesitation or mercy it was only through his parent's efforts that they escaped with their lives, they fled while their parents tried in vain to hold the tyrant off. After that the two friends swore that they would never be hurt like that again and that would soon lead them to teaming up with Red Claw and be the strongest and deadliest Sharpteeth around even if it meant being tyrants but now they could no longer stay true to their word by staying with that tyrant, it was something that had sadly taken years for them to learn.

"You have both suffered by Sharptooth's claw, you need not suffer anymore," The Fast Biter said in a consoling way. "Red Claw expects to have an easy trek into The Valley but I don't think that Swimmer means it to be a fast one and that means you'll be stuck in the Badlands for how long and without any food for Red Claw." Screech and Thud both exchanged a worrying look at the prospect of staying with a hungry Red Claw for an extended period of time. "Let me go ahead with the egg and the skin, I know the Swimmer and her daughter. I can find them and give it to them and warn them of Red Claw and when the time comes you can help stop another Great Sharptooth from every coming to life. That I think should be more than enough to redeem yourselves in the eyes of other Sharpteeth" said The Fast Biter.

By now both Fast Biter's were convinced of that The Fast Biter was indeed on their side. Reluctantly and carefully Screech handed Bluey's last remaining bit of flesh along with her egg to The Fast Biter who took hold of them as if they were a precious, fragile gem. He pulled a bandage leaf out from under his tail where it had been awkwardly tired and was about to place the egg and skin inside when Screech and Thud both gasped.

"You were the one that stole part of the kill!" said Thud loudly. Screech shushed him angrily.

"You're not the only one who was hungry" said the Fast Biter, he winked at them as he placed the egg in next to a second egg, it appeared that Screech and The Fast Biter both had similar views on the issue.

"Good Luck friend but can I ask," said Thud "Why were you after that Swimmer?"

A look of melancholy passed over The Fast Biter's face "We have a history which we have finally resolved" was all he said. With on wave of his hand he turned and sprinted off silently into the night. The two Fast Biter's waved once as they watched him leave.

"Now that is not something you see everyday" said Thud.

"Yeah, but let's get back to Red Claw before he starts hunting us, I don't know about you but I just need sleep now" With a yawn Screech and Thud both headed back to their sleeping spots with a lot on their mind.

* * *

**_The Great Valley, A Few Months Later, The Cold Time _**

A cool white mist spread across the water giving a mythical feel to the large waterfall near The Swimmer's nest. The water was not iced up yet but it was already freezing cold. The only motion was the ripples coming from the waterfall that broke up the crystal-clear image into a distorted, wavy one. The clouds above The Valley wear grey and blogged the sun from view giving the light a dull quality to it. The land was blanketed in a thin layer of white snow as was the trees and cliffs. There was still plenty of vegetation around but everyone knew that would soon end with the coming of the first storm of The Cold Time. Some dinosaurs were gathering some green food in hollow logs as an emergency store of food. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath was Ducky standing on the water's edge. She exhaled an icy mist forming around her mouth as she did so and she opened her cerulean eyes to see the crystal-clear water in front of her as she took a deep breath and dived into the water.

Like every other time it felt like every inch of her body was being stabbed and cut by millions of small teeth. It was painful but after getting through the initial shock of pain and dizziness, her body rapidly lost heat. Ducky didn't stay still any longer but started swimming slow and steady around, having no particular direction in mind, all she was trying to do was get used to the freezing water which was already draining her energy and making her shiver. Ducky's skin which was a light blue before now started to become deeper as her shivering increased and the familiar cloud of fatigue descended over her mind but she would not give into its demands or the consequences could be fatal.

Swimming near the surface Ducky could see her folks watching from the bank and as she looked ahead she could clearly see the lower portion of her mother's body standing by lest her daughter lose consciousness while in the freezing water. However, the point of this exercise was not only to get her used to the water temperature which would be similar to what she would face during The Trial but to increase her endurance to it. Every day since she began her training a week ago she had done this and after a shaky start had slowly begun to improve, her aim was to stay in the water for the required amount of time that Cyrest had set, about ten minutes.

Thankfully she had the option of withdrawing all the time and was encouraged to take it and while she hadn't made the required time yet, she was getting closer to it every time. _"So cold, so cold" _whimpered Ducky in her mind. Even after a week she still hadn't gotten used to the cold chill of the water. She was struggling to keep moving not only because of her violent shaking but also because she was rapidly losing feeling in all her limbs and her eyes were stinging with pain causing her to close her eyes occasionally when the pain became too much.

She didn't know how much time she had spent in the water but it felt like ages to her and as she started to sink, Ducky knew that now was the time to get out. She swam in a very wonky manner towards her mother until she was right in front of her and with a swift movement was raised out of the freezing water and into the cold morning air. _"I am glad that there is no wind…I am…I am"_ thought Ducky. She could recall the windy first day she did this and coming out of the water to the wind was no relief at all.

Ducky's teeth clicked and her body shook violently, her skin was now a deep blue and her breathing was very, very slow. As she felt her mother hoist her up to chest height she immediately pressed herself into her mother's warm body in order to get warm. Her mother's arms enveloped her, keeping her close to her body and serving to keep the heat in.

"Ducky, are you alright dear?" asked her mother with concern as she waded toward the bank. Ducky could only nod an affirmative which her mother took to be an _"I'm okay"_ sign.

Sura stepped back onto the bank. Cyrest and Ruphus were both waiting for her, Ruphus was quick to check up on his daughter. "She's fine" said Sura as he approached and was glad to see her mate calm down. "Well done Ducky, you're getting closer, not quite there but you will be soon" said Cyrest reassuringly though Ducky didn't exactly respond, she was too cold to even make a coherent phrase and even than she did not feel too keen on getting back in the freezing water the next day.

"We'll be back soon" said Sura and headed off at brisk pace towards the hot vents that bedtime stories were usually told around as she had done after every one of these icy practices, the warm ground and air created by the vents would be a significant help in warming Ducky and help prevent her from catching a cold or any other sicknesses for that matter.

It had only been recently that Ducky got back her full abilities. Her leg had healed within the first couple of weeks but her ribs took a great deal of time to heal. After she regained the ability to walk she was allowed to move around but not to go around running or swimming, though she was allowed to enter the water and it was always in company but it was the good friendly company of her friends and some of her clutch mates.

Overall, her recovery was not too uneventful but a little dull at the same time. Ironically it was during the early stages of her recovery that was the most eventful mainly because of Rapid. The poor boy had become the subject of his younger sibling's pranks, his clutch mates were more understanding and would verbally joust with him (and very successfully at that) however their younger brothers and sisters thought that this was the chance to humble the family's prankster.

It was these series disgusting and degrading pranks which are best left unsaid that resulted with Rapid being more humiliated then he had ever been in his life. He felt more pained and furious then ever and the worst part of all for him was that it happened all in front of Ducky's friends including his favourite Threehorn, Cera. He was so enraged that when he found out who the perpetrators were, he actually tried to strangle his younger brother which ended very badly for both of them for he had inadvertently hurt himself more than his brother with the scar on his leg tearing open and bleeding when he leapt at him. Sura had to intervene and she and Ruphus had more than one thing to say to their son, Silvlar who was the ringleader of his clutch mates in the pranks against Rapid. Every child of the second clutch was punished, Silvlar especially. Not only were they grounded but they were given their older siblings responsibilities but they were also tasked to look after the younger brother's and sister's nest which was job that none of them liked at all and they were all to do it for a month.

It had surprised Rapid when his own clutch mates defended him and Echo actually ended up almost knocking Silvlar out after Rapid failed. Ducky's friends were also sympathetic to Rapid's plight, though his leg was in even worse shape now that he had torn the scar open and he was reprimanded by his mother for his foolishness and temper as was Echo but they got off lightly as the main worry was tending to Rapids bleeding leg. Now Rapid was nearly able to walk but he was still to be kept off his feet for another week till he had fully healed.

Trough was actually integrating well with Ducky's various siblings. He got along with each of Ducky's clutch mates and most of her younger siblings. He also found himself in a position that he had never experienced before, the desired boy. It seemed that not only was Diver interested in him but so was Sandy and Opal but and he had actually grown to like them all a lot and even better was that Opal was starting to come out of her shell. It happened one night shortly after Ducky's return to The Valley when Opal had awoken from a rather unpleasant night terror and went for a calming swim, being careful to avoid any collision with Merri who was going through one of her sleep swimming nights which happened every now and then. She didn't know however that Ducky had also been awaken by her sister's groaning and upon her return to the nest Ducky openly addressed her.

_"__Opal?" _

_Opal jumped in fright she had not expected anyone to be up at this time and had not considered that her brawling might have actually woken up anyone. However, when she regained her senses and recognised who was actually awake she immediately was by her twin sister's side in case she needed something. "Ducky, are you okay, do you need anything?" she asked with concern, kneeling down in front of her sister who was immobile as ever. _

_"__I am okay Opal, I am, but are you okay?" asked Ducky, she actually looked more worried than her twin. Opal was thankfully truthful, she shook her head and looked down sadly. Ducky put a concerned but reassuring hand over Opal's hand. "What is wrong?" _

_Opal's answer was unconventional, she grabbed hold of Ducky and hugged her as tightly as Ducky could take. A few tears fell onto the ground beside her "Damn it, damn it all, I hate this stupid Trial, I don't want you to die" Opal let out a barely repressed sob and continued to hold on to Ducky like frightened hatchling. _

_Ducky's eyes widened and embraced her sister just as tightly and nuzzled her in an attempt to comfort her, even though the embrace hurt terribly. She understood now just how deeply Opal had been affected by all that had recently happened and while she was tough and had lived through plenty of hardships none of them came close to this one. The long absence of her mother and sister and the coming Trial of Destiny which could easily claim the life of her dear sister. _

_"__I know Opal, I do not like this Trial either no, no, no" she said, giving Opal a put on the back with her hand. _

_Opal broke off her embrace and wiped tears from her eyes but more came in to replace them. "Why? What's the point of it all? Why you?" lamented Opal in a whimper as she looked down at the ground vertically and said in a tone full of malice "I hate the Swimmer who did this to you"_

_Ducky could not think of anything to say to Opal's questions, they both knew the answers but they had yet to sink in with Opal who was racked with another sob. "I might not do The Trial if Mom and Dad can convince everyone that there is a Swimming Sharptooth in the caves" said Ducky hopefully though she neglected to say that if the worst should happen then regardless if there was a Swimming Sharptooth in the caves or not she would still do The Trial. She had to stop it from ever happening again, if she completed it then she would have power eventually to stop The Trial and she could also unmask the Swimming Sharptooth and show to everyone that it was rigged. It was an extremely risky game to play. A gamble with life and death. _

_"__If that fails then please don't die, I love you too much" Opal pulled Ducky into another tearful hug. _

_Ducky broke off, quicker then she wanted to, there was still something she wanted to find out. "Opal? Why are you always away? Everyone is worried about you" Ducky looked deep into her sister's eyes which still contained a lot of sadness. _

_"__I just wanted to be alone" replied Opal to Ducky's surprise. _

_"__But that is not like you Opal and I want you home, like you were before" said Ducky. _

_Opal sighed sadly looked down, her tail drooping behind her. "I know, I just wanted you home and now The Trial is coming…." Opal took a deep breath in. "Okay, I don't want to be alone anymore I just want to be with you and mom" said Opal in a whisper. Ducky nodded and offered her hand to Opal, an invitation to sleep with her which was not turned down. The two sisters slept peacefully that night and Opal would thankfully shed the antisocial attitude she had built in the morning and start to finally be herself again. _

Since then Opal had started to revert back to her old self and finally started to socialise with Trough who enjoyed her company, usually Opal knew the latest gossip around The Great Valley but now she had a bit of catching up to do since she hadn't visited any of her none Swimmer friends for ages. Apart from her twin Opal had the second largest number of friends that were of other kinds, however their gatherings were rather different to that of The Gang, of course they played and talked but didn't exactly go on adventures and were more home oriented with one meeting place which they all stayed around.

Opal was really interested in Trough for the life he had lived in with the herd and not just because of her sister's interest in him. She was curious about the places he had been and of the other Swimmers in the herd and she was especially interested in hearing about her deceased Aunt Bluey from Tough since he knew her so well before she died. Even though talking about Bluey still filled him with sadness, he found that talking about her to Opal and Ducky's other siblings to be quite satisfying both for him and them.

Jane was absolutely loving her stay in The Great Valley, here she could intermix with the Sura's latest clutch who were around a year old and while they may have been older then her, they were also in the same boat and welcomed her with open arms, every day they played together, ate together and slept together. Cyrest, loved seeing his niece grow and prosper with Sura's children it was something that had been denied to her but now she had lots of children to interact with, turning her life onto a much better route.

In terms of The Gang Littlefoot was finally able to spend some extended time with his father Bron, the most time he had ever had with him since they first met. Already the bond between father and son had grown with triple the speed then it had before. Everyday Littlefoot could spend time with his father which was mainly in the mornings or evenings as he spent his time over at Ducky's nest with his friends, supporting Ducky through her slow recovery.

In the evenings Bron, Shorty and Littlefoot would all go to the smoking hot vents at night and Bron could finally tell Littlefoot of his adventures during his time away and his young but the most special stories that Bron told were centred around his mate, Littlefoot's mother. Littlefoot listened with intense concentration with a rather dazed expression. He had not known much about his mother's life, when he was young he had always seen her as his mother but through Bron he was gaining a new and more detailed picture of his mother.

Though Littlefoot didn't want to admit it but his memories of his early days were vague and his memories of his mother were starting to slowly fade away, this pained him though the sleep story he had before Ducky left The Valley had refreshed his memories of her. Her beautiful, soft and comforting voice, her strong faith and believe in him as well as her undying love for him and even the warmth of her body.

It was these stories about her that Littlefoot absolutely craved.

Life was relatively the same for the rest of The Gang although Cera still had yet to get used to seeing her father with half of his right horn missing and Ruby and Chomper were slowly integrating with Ducky's siblings, her clutch mates were more accepting while the second clutch siblings were warier of them.

Finally, Sura arrived at the hot vents with Ducky, she placed her daughter onto the hot rock close to the vents and made a windshield with her body as she lay down beside her small shivering daughter.

It didn't take to long for Ducky's shivering to stop thanks to the warm body of her mother and the warm air exhaled from the vents. "I feel much betterer now mom yep, yep, yep" she said.

Her mother nodded but she wasn't ready to leave just yet as she warmed her hands near the orange glow of the vents, she still had one last thing to say before they went home. "Ducky, we are going to start teaching you Sharptooth manoeuvres after you get used to the water" she said.

"Okay mom, I will do it, yes, yes, yes" said Ducky in her usual cheerful voice, she liked doing fancy manoeuvres and it brought a smile to her mother's face when she spoke in that happy mannerism, which was a great boost to her mother's morale.

Sura did indeed smile lovingly at the sound of Ducky's good spirited voice and her catchphrase "Good, we will begin your training as soon as you feel comfortable in the water as it is now, come dear" said Sura with a gesture of her head in the direction of home and pushed herself back onto her two legs and headed for home with Ducky in tow however they failed to notice a pair of eyes watching from afar, if only the owner of those eyes hadn't stumbled onto them at that precise moment.

* * *

It wasn't long before the duo arrived back at the nest, Ducky was greeted warmly by everyone present. "How did it go, any better?" asked Echo when he caught sight of his now warmed up sister, he was referring to Ducky's training session.

"Yep, yep, yep. Much betterer, soon I will be able to do it, yes I will" said Ducky cheerfully.

"Don't get to comfortable," said Sura with a mischievous smile on her face "Just because it's The Cold Time does not mean that you won't be training" She caught Echo's eye who looked a little worried about the prospect of going into the freezing water now, she read her son perfectly. "And don't worry dear, it will be happening on dry land" Echo sighed in relief at his mother's words.

His clutch mates were all within ear shot when their mother said this. Their younger siblings however were doing all the chores around the nest along with some of the undesirable work as punishment for their prank on Rapid, they did not look to happy but their punishment would be over in a few days. "What sort of training?" asked Diver who approached her mother with her siblings and The Gang who also listened closely, they had arrived after Ducky and her mother had left for the vents and where finally looking forward to having Ducky fully back in action with them.

"Not the swimming type of training" said Ruphus from behind, the other adults standing next to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Ray, confused.

"We will be teaching you about traditions, socialising, leadership, courtships and everything in between" explained Ruphus. There was an "Oh" of understanding from his oldest children however it was at moment when a great commotion made itself known as a cluster of loud voices bellowing chaotically towards them. Sura and Ruphus both stood to attention with their fellow adults joining them. Everyone looked in the direction of the voices and in a few moments five adult Swimmers appeared and were all moving towards them looking rather irate but that wasn't the thing that put Sura and Ruphus on the defence, it was that these five Swimmers. Two females and three males were the respective heads of their own families, traditionalist families.

_"__Sura, Ruphus!"_ bellowed the lead male, a light brown. "You have a lot of explaining to do" he said as if he were talking to naughty children.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Grandma Swimmer.

The ten Swimmers stood face to face, five on either side like two separate armies preparing for battle, one group being more battle scarred then the other. The tension rose and the kids backed far enough away so that they would be out of any immediate danger. The older children rallied their younger siblings so that they were all ready to break if needed. Even The Gang was weary they stood were they were and watched the confrontation unfold tensely.

The lead brown spoke again, harshly "I'll tell you the meaning, you!" the Swimmer pointed at Sura an Ruphus "are violating our traditions, teaching a child the wisdoms!"

Sura and Ruphus both took on defensive stances and in an unspoken word so did everyone else in line but their rivals held an aggressive stance. "We're giving our daughter the best chance at The Trial, Harley" said Ruphus firmly to the lead Swimmer.

"How did you even know?" asked Sura.

Harley gestured to his left to the female next to him, she was a light green, yellow colour and was shortest of the adults, her name was Felene, she let out her explanation in a shocked voice. "I saw you talking to your daughter at the hot vents about the wisdoms and The Trial," she fidgeted nervously. "I can't believe it" she whimpered.

"And she told you?" deducted Sura.

Harley nodded, then the dark green Swimmer on his right who was rather well muscled said "That and the fact that you've been going around asking certain families to stop The Trial for the whole Cold Time, claiming that there is a Swimming Sharptooth in the caves, untangling them from your web of lies has not been easy"

Sura, Ruphus, Cyrest, Merri and Grandma Swimmer looked shocked, they'd been found out and very openly too. Ever since her return Sura and Ruphus had worked hard to try and get some of the other Swimmer families to support her and she had only mild success with two families that might help but now all the hard work taken over the last few months had been undone. The Swimmer, whose name was Rilath continued "and you disappearing out of The Valley and returning with one who survived The Trial anyone could guess what you were doing" he said.

Sura stepped forward boldly. "I do what I must to protect everyone in my family, I'm not going to send any child, least of all not my own daughter to die!" she said firmly almost beak to beak with Harley who like Sura was glowering at the other.

"So, you don't deny it" he said, he looked down at the children, his eyes weaving around till he had spotted Ducky in between Trough and Spike looking fearful while they stood slightly in front of her like loyal body guards. "She needs a substantial punishment for violation of our traditions, I'm not sure what, banishment or death, I would go banishment for you but your daughter….- _Ah!_"

Sura slammed into Harley and knocked him to the ground, she looked furious and betrayed. _"You will never touch my daughter or any of my children, you son of a tar pit!" _she shrieked. There was a clamour from both lines as Sura was held back by Merri and Ruphus while Harley was helped up by Rilath and Felene, he was seething.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that. _You loathsome heap of crap!_" He shouted back at Sura.

"Get away from our nest" said Ruphus in a low voice, tinged with savageness, a fire blazing in his eyes, he was at breaking point, first they come to his nest, threaten his mate and the life of his daughter and then insult his mate right in front of him. Both sides stared at each other tensely when another voice from behind spoke.

"Why hello my 'dears' how nice to see you again" said a cold feminine voice which spat out the word dear as if it were a poison.

Everyone jumped around to see an old female Swimmer, gleaming with water after coming out from the river right behind everyone and in front of the children. It was Sculra.

In an Instant Sura and Ruphus had moved right on front of Sculra, barring her from the children. Merri also broke position to stand off to the side, ready to help rush to either side should the need arise. Sura didn't stop her run though and this time managed to plow directly through Sculra, almost knocking her to the ground but pushing her a reasonable distance from her children.

Every Swimmer in Sura's family old enough to know Sculra was glaring at her, The Gang and Trough also, along with Cyrest though Grandma Swimmer didn't know this was Sculra but was regarding her with a cold look. However, if looks could kill then Sura and Ruphus could each destroy a pack of Sharpteeth just with the look of uttermost loathing they directed at Sculra. It had been months since they had seen her and neither of them were good occasions.

"Oh, come now is that really a worthy greeting from the 'compassionate' mother you are Sura?" said Sculra with a devious smirk. Sura looked like a volcano about to erupt, if she was able she'd be burning where she stood, with smoke coming out of her nose and ears but even without those additions she still looked like she was about to go into a fiery fury.

"You are evil" she said though Sculra didn't react to her condemnation rather she lifted a curious eyebrow. "We know of that Swimming Sharptooth in The Crescent Caves and don't play games with me, you know what I'm talking about because you know it's there, you've always known and I know it was you who sent that Flyer to hurt my daughter" she growled, pointing an accusative finger at Sculra.

"Oh, _pfft_" said Sculra waving her arm dismissively "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, Sura" she said, though her eyes seemed to say _"Well done, Sura" _in a truthful mockery as she moved around towards the other group of adults though her every action was tailed closely by Sura, Ruphus and Merri. "Oh, Cyrest it's been far too long" she said coming around to Cyrest's rear.

"Not long enough Sculra" replied Cyrest through gritted teeth, trying his best not to look at the Swimmer that had been the cause of so much pain. However, Sculra just walked directly in front of him. "You look so old and frail" she said coldly.

"And your just as devious, cold and indifferent to pain as ever" replied Cyrest.

Sculra rolled her eyes impatiently. "Oh, don't be so vain," she said in an irritated voice. "You haven't changed a bit" she added in a dry monotone.

"and neither have you it seems, Sculra" replied Cyrest.

"So, your Sculra, I've heard a lot about you and none of it good"

Sculra turned and found herself face to face with Grandma Swimmer.

"And who are you, one of Sura's worthless relatives?" she asked in an uncaring way.

"That would be her mother your talking to youngling!" hissed Grandma Swimmer. Her statement was degrading but no less accurate since compared to her, Sculra would indeed be a youngling.

Sculra glared at her "Better than being an old fart like you" she countered aggressively. Grandma Swimmer let out an exclamation of disgust at Sculra's insulting remark.

_"__Don't you dare talk to our mother like that!"_ shouted Merri whom Sculra ignored despite Sura and Merri curling their fists. Instead her eyes scanned the scene till they became fixed on one Swimmer.

"Been learning The Wisdom's have you?" stated coldly, not doubting that what she was saying was true.

However, Ducky stood her ground. "I did the true Trial and I completed-ed it, yes I did" she put her hands on her hips and stood up proudly, it now occurred to everyone just how much Ducky had changed since the announcement of The Trial, where there once stood an easily frightened, nervous Swimmer was now a brave one who had confidence in her abilities and now had a lover's relationship. This new Ducky still had all the trademarks of the old one, from her speech, love and compassion but she was older and had a tried and tested inner strength to stand up for those she loved.

Sculra looked momentarily surprised, she had been caught off guard but she regained her cool almost instantly however the other Swimmers were gazing at Ducky in shock, hardly daring to believe what they had just heard. "It's true, we all saw her do it" said Littlefoot, everyone who had watched Ducky's Trial spoke up affirmation. If only Sculra was phased by this.

"That's your account," she said, whether she believed it or not was no concern to her but she assumed that she did which meant trouble in her book but she knew how to deal with it. "The account of one who wants to avoid doing The Trial at all costs, the words of a coward" she added, the traditionalist Swimmer's seemed to nod in agreement.

"Our account is true, which means that you should stop The Trial!" said Cyrest in outrage.

"That's if it were true but I'm afraid there is no witnesses' worth mentioning, none I would trust to scratch my back anyway" retorted Sculra.

Sura advanced on Sculra "Now listen here you- "

_"__I do not care!" _

Everyone turned to Ducky when she shouted out over her mother, she looked up at her mother then at Sculra with firm conviction in her eyes and a determination that no one had ever seen in her before. "I do not care if you do not think I have done The True Trial or not," Ducky pointed to Sculra and said firmly "I will still do this Trial and if I complete it then you must promise in front of the whole Great Valley that you will never ever, ever hold The Trial again no matter what and you will leave me and my family alone, yes you will" Everyone was staring at Ducky in astonishment, even Sculra, it took a full ten seconds for her to fully register Ducky's words.

Everyone was shocked by Ducky's bravado, even Sculra who had never expected something like this and it confused her to some degree, she knew what danger she was going into and yet this little Swimmer was still willing to do it. It was funny to Sculra that she almost felt a little admiration for her bravery but she quickly relented and the foolishness of the youngling's decision. "Alright then child but if you fail, then know this, your family will be punished with banishment and you would have failed to stop one of our oldest traditions" she said with a sly smile, feeling confident of a certain victory, nothing anyone here could teach her would keep her alive against a Swimming Sharptooth.

"Okay" said Ducky. Her mother shook her head as if she was trying to get a Flyer off it.

"Ducky, you don't have to do this! We can find a way to stop it" said Sura in a pleading voice but her daughter's mind was already made up.

"I will do it because she will just continue to do it unless I stop it, I am not going to let any more Swimmer's take that Trial no, no, no" said Ducky, she was more determined than ever to make sure that Swayer and all the other Swimmers who had taken this Trial would not die in vain, it was a promise and a commitment she had made for herself a long while back and she was not going to break her word.

"I accept your terms," said Sculra "And don't worry, about The Wisdoms, you've already learned them so there's no point in trying to stop you anymore, it's not like it's going to make any difference anyway"

The other traditionalists looked a little uneasy about Ducky learning the Wisdoms and Sculra saw this "You say she needs to be punished for The Wisdoms. Well, let The Trial be her punishment and let her family's punishment come after she fails" said Sculra arrogantly and turned tail on everyone to walk away into the foliage and to places unknown, while there was more she wanted to do with Sura she found Ducky's foolish gamble good enough for now but still, she would need to take some precautions just in case. In the meantime, the other traditionalists also left leaving Ducky and her family and friends alone.

Silence was left in their wake as everyone was still processing what had just happened and the very high stakes agreement that had been made between Ducky and Sculra, no one could believe that Ducky had spoken like that to Sculra.

"What in the world have you done Ducky" said Ruphus, sitting down in mental exhaustion.

_"__You didn't have to do that!"_ cried Sura in dismay.

"And what if the worst should happen?" questioned Cyrest. All the adults save Grandma Swimmer were throwing their comments at Ducky like a storm, so much so that they didn't notice Ducky slump down on the ground in dismay and close her eyes tightly and put her hands over her head and just tried to regain control of her now erratic breathing.

**"****SILENCE!"** All noise stopped when Grandma Swimmer shouted out catching everyone off guard and making a few of the children jump in fright. Grandma Swimmer quickly approached Ducky and lay down beside her. She placed her beak beside her and gently draped a hand over Ducky's back as her granddaughter let out a choked sob, she was simply overwhelmed at present and no one but her appeared to have noticed that.

"Oh my, you brave little one" she said she and Ducky nuzzled each other. "You were so brave but you scared all of us" She cuddle Ducky close provider her with some needed comfort and support. Sura, Merri, Ruphus and Cyrest looked a little sorry about how they reacted, while they were within their rights to do that they forgot that Ducky was just a child, she didn't need to have everyone at her throat.

Sura and Ruphus both approached their daughter. "We're really sorry little one" said Sura, in a quiet, apology.

"We shouldn't have reacted like that, you just did something we never expected" said Ruphus looking at Ducky with sympathy as her friends and siblings were coming in to provide additional comfort for her.

It took about a minute for Ducky to finally calm down "I am sorry but I had to, I have to stop The Trial" said Ducky, her voice going back to an apologetic tone.

"Oh Ducky" said Sura as she bent down and shared a nuzzle with her "We will do everything to prepare you so that stupid Sharptooth will never catch you" she said. She couldn't raise an objection now. The agreement was made and Sura knew that even if it wasn't made the result would still be the same if the Trial went poorly but now Ducky had a real chance if she won The Trial would never be run again but the agreement came with a cost. Swimming Sharptooth or not Ducky was voluntarily going to do The Trial, but she was determined to make sure that no one ever needed to go through the pain of being chosen for The Trial as she did. It was an act of bravery and selflessness that none of them had ever seen before.

"I know" whispered Ducky as she was finally released from the embrace of her family and friends but she got up pretty quickly.

"I need a walk" she said simply. "Alone" she added as Trough started moving forward but he stopped after that statement and stood still with everyone else as Ducky walked away to get her head around what she had just done.

* * *

The brown Fast Biter ignored the stunning sunset and all its glory. He sat inside one of the many caves that he had scouted since arriving in The Badlands, he had been scouting every inch of them for months but they were a nightmare to navigate, it appears that his theory about the time it would take to finally move into the main part of The Valley was correct. He had been confronted with so many dead end's and sheer cliffs and unpassable vegetation that he clearly understood why no one came here. Finding food also proved to be a challenge since there was nothing big to eat so The Fast Biter resorted to fishing whenever he came across a water body but all the fish were small so he coupled that with a diet of bugs which were plentiful and that along with the fish kept him sustained.

He could only imagine how much trouble it would be for Screech and Thud and Red Claw when they came through here, food was very short at this time of year since it was the cold time but the good thing about The Badlands is that they were well sheltered and nearly every cliff had a cave. The Fast Biter dared not venture to far into them in case he got lost but they were still an effective use of shelter and what's more he was starting to hear and smell leafeaters in the distance which was a good sign that he was getting close to finally reaching the main part of The Great Valley, somewhere he thought he would never see.

Looking down on the rocky ground of the cave he was currently sheltering in he looked at the two Swimmer eggs in his possession. Why did he help rescue it? Why did he volunteer to take them to their rightful family? He supposed it was some way to truly say "I'm sorry" to the Swimmer that he had pursued for so long, why did he stop chasing her? They were in the same boat now, he had lost a brother, she, a sister. How he wept for the truth about his brother after the battle but he also wept for that Swimmer for having to go through the very same loss that he had.

Red Claw was a reclusive Sharptooth, competitive and ambitious but Sharptooth himself was a true tyrant king and that is what Red Claw wanted. No, what he was starting to become and if he, one Fast Biter could make a difference to the victims, then he would do it and with any luck he would bring him down before the tyrant could truly be made. Looking at these two eggs he couldn't help but feel sorry for the hatchlings that would grow up without a mother but at least they would be with family. He still didn't know how he would find or even confront the Swimmer but he would get around to it when the time came, which wouldn't be too much longer. He let out a sigh and finally turned his head to behold the beauty of the sunset.

* * *

The sunset was nearly over, The Bright Circle was barely poking over the mountains and The Night Circle was starting to become visible. The sky turned to an enchanting hue of purple as twilight set in. It was at this moment that Ducky finally came out of the cave at what was Ruby's thinking place, it was here that Ruby would often come when she needed time alone to ponder on her biggest issues and now Ducky could truly understand why she liked the place, the view was simply stunning. While Ducky loved sunsets and sunrises there was something enchanting and mystic about twilight that was just intoxicating. She sat near the edge of the cliff and watched the slow passage of the sun and moon. What was the final moments for one body was the beginning of the other body.

Ducky knew she should head back home, her parents would be worried if she didn't come back home soon, she had been here for a while now, the words she had spoken during the confrontation still ringing in her eyes as if she had just said them, there it is, it was finally out, she could truly stop The Trial but if she failed then her family would suffer. "I wish it did not have to be like this yes I do, I really do" she said to herself sadly.

"You got that right"

Ducky nearly jumped at the voice and turned to see three other dinosaurs watching her with apprehension and sympathy. "What are you all doing here?" asked Ducky in mild surprise, she may have wanted to be alone but that feeling had passed so the coming of Littlefoot, Ali and Trough made her feel a whole heap better.

"We were worried about you" said Littlefoot.

"We've been looking for you for ages" said Trough.

"So have the others but we split up in order to find you" said Ali. The three friends all moved as one to Ducky's side, Trough sitting next to Ducky and holding her hand while Littlefoot and Ali flanked the two smaller Swimmers.

Ducky lay next to Trough, his body the only thing keeping her up as she closed her eyes and allowed her best Swimmer friend to embrace her, no words were needed as none of them knew the words to say to Ducky at the moment. The whole situation was unprecedented and even after knowing about the Trial this long it still seemed a fresh wound and Ducky's announcement was just as heavy a blow as hearing about The Trial in the first place but Littlefoot and Ali had a little more background on Ducky's motives thanks to Trough who had told all of The Gang earlier in the day. They now knew why Ducky chose to do this, to protect any other Swimmers who could be selected for the Trial, to protect her family and give a final sense of closure to those who lost their lives doing The Trial along with their families.

It was this showing of compassion that left a titanic mark on them, the sheer selflessness left them stunned but at the same time scared because it would mean that Ducky would be going into a situation that none of them would willingly venture and yet she had chosen to do it. It left all of them emotionally exhausted.

"You okay?" whispered Trough.

Ducky nodded "Much betterer" she said, the presence of her friends would always give her comfort, even in the darkest of situations. The two Swimmers shared a passionate embrace in the twilight glow with two Longnecks standing on either side like sentinels. Ducky didn't want the moment to end, she was happy and comforted now but still knew that it was better to get home before her parents started worrying and with a nod to Trough they both hopped onto Littlefoot's and Ali's back. Littlefoot with Ducky and Ali with Trough as they made their way down the mountain side.

It was a journey they took in silence and ended once they met up with the other members of The Gang. Spike was kind enough to allow both Ducky and Trough on his back, he was happy to see his sister back and a little happier than before even though his core was still rocked by Ducky's announcement and unlike the others he knew his sister well enough to understand her motives without being told but he resolved to himself to be at Ducky's side as much as he could, she needed support now more then ever.

The friends said their goodbyes and each went home though as Ducky settled down for sleep she found that she was just to restless and fearful to find comfort in sleep. "I'm scareded" she whimpered.

"I'm with you" Trough snuggled right next her, it was exactly what they both needed to sleep peaceful however neither of them noticed Sura's eyes open and staring up at the sky and praying with all her heart that everything would be okay yet she found little comfort and it would be a long time before sleep finally came to her.


End file.
